


Tin Tức Tố Nói Chúng Ta Không Có Khả Năng

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 226,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Relationships: Tiêu Ngạn/Lạc Tri Dư
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Tác giả:** Mao Cầu Cầu – 毛球球

 **Thể loại:** Nguyên sang, Đam mỹ, Hiện đại, HE, Tình cảm, Ngọt sủng, ABO, Hài hước, 1v1

 **Editor + Chuyển ngữ:** Juri

 **Độ dài:** 79 chương + 7 PN

 **Nguồn:** [gongzicp](https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-190481.html)

 **Tình trạng bản gốc:** Hoàn

 **Tình trạng edit:** Còn lết…

**Văn án:**

Bọn tôi tuyệt đối trong sáng!

Lạc Tri Dư cùng Tiêu Ngạn chợt phân hóa trong lúc đang nổi máu nóng kéo bè lũ đi đánh nhau, kết quả là một trước một sau dắt tay nhau vào bệnh viện, rồi một người phân hóa thành Omega, người còn lại thì phân thành Alpha.

Hình như bởi vì hai người này trong lúc đang phân hóa lại vô duyên vô cớ đánh nhau, nên độ phù hợp tin tức tố giữa hai người chỉ có 0%, là điều mà xưa nay chưa từng có.

Ngoại trừ những việc như tự dưng điên lên sẽ đánh nhau hay chỉ cần gặp mặt nhau sẽ đỏ mắt, thì hai người ở chung với nhau lại tuyệt đối an toàn, ngay cả trong chuyến du lịch của trường học, thời điểm không có đủ phòng, giáo viên cũng chẳng ngần ngại mà xếp hai người ở chung một chỗ.

Giáo viên: Ai cũng có khả năng yêu sớm, còn hai đứa chúng nó thì tuyệt đối không!

Trong lúc đang rình bắt bọn nít ranh còn nhỏ mà đòi yêu sớm, hiệu trưởng bỗng phát hiện một cặp AO đang ngồi ở sân thể dục nói chuyện yêu đương.

Bạn học: Không thể nào, hai người bọn họ chỉ là tình cảm bạn bè thuần khiết!

Mọi người, bao gồm Lạc Tri Dư, đều cảm thấy hai người bọn họ không có khả năng đến với nhau.

Sau đó có một ngày, Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên bị Tiêu Ngạn đánh dấu!

Lạc Tri Dư: ? Không thể nào, tin tức tố đã quyết định chúng ta không thể ở với nhau, chúng ta phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ.

Tiêu Ngạn ném giấy kiểm tra độ xứng đôi mới toanh xuống trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư: Bớt nói nhảm, về nhà trộm hộ khẩu rồi nhanh chóng đăng kí kết hôn.

***

Năm nhất trung học* – Lạc Tri Dư phải tập huấn quân sự, bị ánh mặt trời chói chang đốt đến nóng người, năm hai trung học – Tiêu Ngạn, lại ngồi xổm trước đội hình nghiêm chỉnh của bọn họ uống nước đá ăn dưa hấu.

Lạc Tri Dư nhặt một nhánh cây, đuổi đánh Tiêu Ngạn qua hai con phố

Đại học năm nhất – Tiêu Ngạn phải tập huấn quân sự, bị ánh mặt trời chói chang đốt đến nóng người, năm ba trung học – Lạc Tri Dư, lại ngồi xổm trước đội hình nghiêm chỉnh của bọn họ uống nước đá ăn dưa hấu.

Tiêu Ngạn ôm người vào trong lòng, đè lên góc tường hôn một hồi.

———————————-

Tiêu Ngạn A x Lạc Tri Dư O

Khác lớp cùng trường

Nói không với KY

Lời nói chẳng mất tiền mua, lựa lời mà nói cho vừa lòng nhau.

Có miêu tả cụ thể, điềm văn.

_(*Năm nhất trung học là lớp 10, năm hai trung học lớp 11)_

**Chương 1: Sự ưu tú khiến chúng ta lại gặp nhau.**

“Tôi đã có mặt ở hiện trường để đưa tin tức mới nhất đến cho mọi người.”

“…… Hôm qua ở mặt đường trước cổng trường của một trường trung học thành phố, xuất hiện hai nhóm thanh thiếu niên lập hội đánh nhau, may mắn thay cảnh sát đã kịp thời xuất hiện và ngăn cản cuộc ẩu đả này. Thời tiết nóng bức, ở hiện trường đột nhiên xuất hiện hai cậu học sinh, một họ Lạc một họ Tiêu, đồng thời bắt đầu phân hóa giới tính thứ hai, cảnh sát đã kịp thời gọi xe cứu thương tới, đưa hai người đến bệnh viện……”

“…… Hai cậu học sinh ở bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố phân hoá thành công, giới tính thứ hai của hai người một là Alpha một là Omega. Nhưng điều đáng chú ý chính là, độ xứng đôi tin tức tố của hai cậu thanh niên này chỉ bằng 0%. Bởi vì trời sinh ra đã có sự hấp dẫn lẫn nhau, vậy nên độ xứng đôi của các cặp AO trước giờ tệ nhất cũng chỉ là 20%, 0% này, rất hiếm thấy trên cả nước……”

“…… Phụ huynh của hai cậu thiếu niên này cho biết, cậu Lạc và cậu Tiêu từ nhỏ quan hệ đã không tốt, đánh nhau là chuyện thường ngày, cũng chỉ vì mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt. Nhưng cha mẹ các cậu ấy cũng không ngờ được các cậu lai đột nhiên phân hóa trong lúc đang đánh nhau, và người phải chịu trách nhiệm chính trong chuyện này là cậu học sinh họ Lạc……”

“…… Chuyên gia nhắc nhở, mùa hè là mùa các thiếu niên mới lớn dễ dàng tiến vào thời kỳ phân hóa giới tính, không khuyến khích các em ra ngoài quá nhiều vào thời gian này, càng không khuyến khích tụ tập ẩu đả hay có các hành vi đánh nhau. Các học sinh có mặt trong vụ việc này đã từ chối tiếp nhận phỏng vấn. Về việc độ xứng đôi 0% hi hữu, phóng viên chúng tôi sẽ tiếp tục cập nhật tin tức mới nhất có thể đến cho mọi người……”

Lạc Tri Dư khép hờ hai mắt, đi vào phòng khách tắt TV, chả biết ai xem mà quên chưa tắt nữa.

“Toàn chuyện bé xé ra to.” Cậu chỉ là cùng tên ngu ngốc đó đánh một trận, không cẩn thận nhỡ tay dùng sức nhiều hơn một chút, ai ngờ vì vậy mà lên báo luôn.

Chuyện tốt còn chưa kịp ra cửa, chuyện xấu đã truyền tới ngàn dặm.

Cậu với Tiêu Ngạn từ nhỏ quan hệ đã không tốt, hai người ở chung một con phố, là oan gia ngõ hẹp, thấy nhau một cái đánh nhau một lần, nhưng hầu hết lần nào cũng là Lạc Tri Dư ra tay trước. Cũng may ngày mai cậu phải khai giảng, vào trường Nhất Trung của thành phố, cái trường mà danh tiếng đầy mình, dạy học khép kín. Cậu là học sinh ở ký túc xá, nên sẽ không cần phải thấy bản mặt của Tiêu Ngạn nữa.

Thế giới hoà bình rồi.

Cậu móc từ dưới gầm bàn ra một cái cốc pha lê, tự rót cho mình một cốc nước chanh đầy ặc, mới cảm thấy thanh tỉnh hơn một chút. Hôm qua cậu vừa mới phân hóa giới tính xong, vẫn còn muốn ngủ lắm, lúc giữa trưa đang chơi game, di động còn ở trong tay, vậy mà chả hiểu sao cũng có thể nằm vật xuống bàn ngủ như chết được.

Game đã sớm kết thúc, giao diện game hiện ra chữ “Thất bại”, góc trên bên phải màn hình nhấp nháy hiện lên thông báo tin nhắn mới, Lạc Tri Dư mở WeChat ra, toàn là tin nhắn khóc lóc ỉ ôi của đồng bọn.

Cậu lướt tay bỏ qua cái nhóm khóc lóc kêu cha gọi mẹ ấy, bấm mở mục thông báo WeChat ra, phát hiện có nhóm mới xuất hiện.

Trong lúc cậu ngủ, ai đó đã kéo cậu vào cái nhóm WeChat mới này.

[ Điều phối buổi khai giảng năm học của học sinh năm nhất ]

Này là cái éo gì?

Lạc Tri Dư lục lại lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện, sau đó lại bị một loạt hình ảnh các nụ cười từ thiện có độ phân giải cao của các ông chú bà dì làm cho hoảng sợ, những người trong ảnh đều đang mỉm cười trang trọng đứng nhìn máy chụp hình.

[ Hiệu trưởng Trương ]: Trân-trọng-mối-duyên-này.jpg

[ Chủ nhiệm Từ ]: Đóa-hoa-đẹp-nhất-dành-tặng-em-lúc-đẹp-nhất.jpg

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Bận-rộn-cũng-phải-biết-chăm-sóc-bản-thân-mình.jpg

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Cái thứ gì đây.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thôi-đéo-trình-bày.Meme-đầu-gấu-trúc.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ] đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

Cái avatar có viền một đám cỏ hoa cành lá chim cá côn trùng đang bao quanh một con lợn rừng chợt hiện ra, Lạc Tri Dư bỗng giật mình, rốt cuộc nhớ cái đống “Yêu ma quỷ quái” này là gì.

Sáng nay chủ nhiệm lớp có gọi điện thoại cho cậu, bảo cậu làm tân sinh ưu tú, đại diện cho toàn bộ học sinh năm nhất đứng lên phát biểu ở lễ khai giảng, còn nhắc nhở cậu chuẩn bị bản thảo tốt một chút, mọi người đều tin tưởng ở cậu.

Vậy những người đứng xếp hàng phát phần thưởng trong ảnh khi nãy, chắc đều là các lãnh đạo và giáo viên của trường cậu sắp học.

Cũng may gỡ tin nhắn sớm, chắc vẫn chưa ai nhìn thấy đâu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ] sửa nick name thành [ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm nhất ]

Cậu vừa mới nghĩ như vậy, trong nhóm lai chợt hiện lên một tin nhắn mới.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Nhất-Trung-vẫn-là-cậu-thành-công.jpg

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Bạn cùng trường sao?

Cậu vào được trường trung học Nhất trung chỉ vì điểm số cao, nên đối với trường học mới này cậu vẫn chưa có hiểu biết nhiều, vừa vặn tìm người tới hỏi tình huống của trường cũng được lắm.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ] muốn thêm [ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ] làm bạn tốt, cùng với ghi chú: “Một người ưu tú như cậu đáng để làm quen với một người ưu tú như tôi.”

Bạn học này chắc có lẽ đang bận việc gì đó, nửa ngày rồi vẫn chưa hồi âm, Lạc Tri Dư xoa cái cổ có hơi đau nhức của mình, mở vali ra, bắt đầu soạn quần áo mang đi ở ký túc xá.

Tới gần khai giảng, diễn đàn của trường trung học Nhất Trung cực kỳ náo nhiệt ——

[ Ơ, tôi thế mà đã lên năm ba rồi, để xem xem chất lượng học sinh năm nay như thế nào nào? ] tin hot

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ, tháng sáu vừa tốt nghiệp một đợt rồi, ngày mai là lễ khai giảng năm học mới, năm nay có tân sinh nào đẹp trai không?

Lầu 2: Năm hai lớp 3 Tiêu Ngạn còn chưa đủ đẹp trai sao, mới vừa rồi còn phân hoá thành Alpha, còn là một A trội nữa, đám tiểu yêu tinh các cậu còn chưa biết thỏa mãn hả.

Lầu 3: Mấy ngày trước có giúp thầy cô sắp xếp bảng xếp lớp của các bạn năm nhất, đúng là có phát hiện một nhóc đẹp trai!

Lầu 4: Tiêu Ngạn là giáo thảo*, cảm ơn, trong lòng tôi chỉ có anh ấy không còn ai khác.

_(*Giáo thảo: Học sinh hot nhất của trường)_

Lầu 5: Năm một lớp 3 Lạc Tri Dư, ảnh trên giấy chứng nhận cái nào cũng đẹp như tiên vậy, bà đây chắc chắn luôn.

Lầu 6: Lạc Tri Dư? Tên này quen tai quá, hay tại tôi bị ảo tưởng?

Lầu 7:…… Lầu trên cậu không có ảo tưởng đâu, ông hoàng nhỏ Lạc Tri Dư, cái người mà hồi xưa bị đồn là dùng bản vẽ đánh người ấy, tính tuổi cậu ta một chút là biết, bây giờ chắc chắn đã lên cao trung rồi, tôi cảm thấy trường chúng ta sắp bị quẩy tới tưng bừng rồi đây.

Lầu 8: Không phải lời đồn đâu, là sự thật đó, bản kiểm điểm vẫn còn rành rành ra kìa, tôi chỉ có thể nói, chứ không thể bị gương mặt kia của cậu ta lừa gạt một lần nữa! Lạc Tri Dư không hiền lành và vô hại như bề ngoài của cậu ta đâu, đừng chọc vào cậu ta là được rồi.

Lầu 9: Đáng sợ như vậy sao? Tôi vẫn chỉ nên đặt tâm tư nhỏ của tôi lên người Tiêu Ngạn giáo thảo của tôi thôi.

Lầu 10: Hắc hắc, đừng nhiều lời, cho các cậu xem một tin thú vị. Đường liên kết: [ Vì đàn đúm đánh nhau nên giới tính thứ hai bị phân hóa thành AO? Đầu sỏ gây tội chính là? ]

Lầu 11:……

Lầu 12:……

Lầu 13: Cái gì…… Bạn học Tiêu cùng bạn học Lạc, có phải là hai người mà tôi đang nghĩ đến không?

*

Từ trường học tới nhà cũng không quá xa, Lạc Tri Dư mang không nhiều đồ lắm, định là mỗi cuối tuần lại về nhà một chuyến, cậu vừa mới thu dọn xong quần áo, di động chợt hiện lên thông báo mới.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ] đồng ý thêm bạn làm bạn tốt.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Là cậu?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Là tôi.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cậu thêm bạn tốt với tôi? Nghiêm túc hả?

Avatar của người này là ba cái dấu chấm hỏi, thoạt nhìn như một thanh niên nghiêm túc của thầy cô bố mẹ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không phải thì sao?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cậu biết tôi là ai sao? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Việc này không quan trọng. Anh còn nhớ lời răn dạy của trường Nhất Trung chúng ta không, đoàn kết hữu ái, về sau chúng ta chính là bạn bè.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Được. Mai gặp. Hy vọng cậu không hối hận.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nói nhảm, quen biết anh có gì mà phải hối hận.

Ngoại trừ tên khốn phê cần Tiêu Ngạn ra, thì ai Lạc Tri Dư cũng đối xử ân cần nhiệt tình hết, cậu tận lực lôi kéo ỉ ôi với bạn học năm hai quái gở cao lãnh này cả một buổi chiều, cuối cùng cũng thăm dò được một chút tình hình cơ bản của trường học.

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, người bạn học năm hai ưu tú này, chắc là đang bị tan chảy bởi sự nhiệt tình của cậu.

Cách để đặt đồ ăn về trường, món ăn ngon nhất ở căn tin là gì, con đường dễ nhất để trốn học ở đâu, cùng với các diễn đàn lớn nhỏ của trường, Lạc Tri Dư đều đã biết hết.

Nhưng là thời gian đã không còn sớm, sáng mai còn phải đi dự lễ khai giảng, Lạc Tri Dư quyết định không dạo diễn đàn nữa, cậu để túi đựng bản vẽ lên trên vali, tắt đèn đi ngủ.

Nhất Trung là một trường học có tiếng, châm ngôn của trường này là, một khởi đầu tốt chính là bước đầu tiên dẫn đến sự thành công, bởi vậy nên buổi khai giảng của mỗi năm học đều tổ chức cực kì long trọng. Vì vậy nên Lạc Tri Dư sáng sớm tinh mơ đã phải tới trường để nhận đồng phục học sinh của mình.

Đồng phục chủ đạo là màu trắng, màu được phối cùng sẽ căn cứ vào năm học mà làm, nên sẽ không giống nhau. Đồng phục Lạc Tri Dư đang mặc là cho năm nhất, màu đỏ nhạt, mà đồng phục của năm hai với năm ba, là hai màu xanh lam nhạt cùng xanh lục đậm khác nhau.

“Mày biết phải nói gì chưa, đại biểu học sinh Lạc Tri Dư?” Tỉnh Hi Minh, người được xem như là thanh mai trúc mã của Lạc Tri Dư, học cùng lớp với cậu, hai người cũng là bạn chung phòng ký túc xá của nhau.

“Cứ viết đại rồi lên đó chém thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa thay xong đồng phục, lúc cúi đầu làm lộ ra miếng dán che tin tức tố ở cổ, “Tin tao đê, bài diễn thuyết này không phải ai cũng nghe đâu, cho dù tao có nói cái gì, cũng chả ai nhớ hết.”

“Mày cũng được lắm…” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Biết bản thân sắp đến kỳ phân hóa giới tính thứ hai, vậy mà còn cố chạy đi kéo bè kết phái đánh nhau.”

“Vẫn ổn, chưa tới mức tàn tật đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Thằng ** kia bị tao kéo đi phân hoá chung luôn rồi.”

Chẳng qua Tiêu Ngạn là Alpha, khi phân hóa không có khó chịu như cậu.

Đến nỗi lên cả TV, hai người là cùng nhau lên, không ai thoát được, rất công bằng.

Bài hiệu ca đang được phát vang vọng trong hội trường, tất cả các tân sinh đều đồng loạt ngồi vào chỗ, hàng ghế phía trước hội trường để lại cho lãnh đạo với giáo viên của trường, còn có một vài phóng viên và nhiếp ảnh đứng hai bên để chụp ảnh và viết bài đăng báo.

Mọi người còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị chỗ ngồi hết, phía dưới khán đài đã có vài học sinh xì xầm to nhỏ với nhau.

“Đại biểu học sinh năm nay là ai nhỉ?”

“Không biết, chờ tí nữa thì biết, Nhất Trung là một trường học có tiếng, ai giỏi sẽ được coi trọng”

“Tôi là người mới, nghe bảo năm hai trường các cậu có một anh đẹp trai? Một Alpha siêu soái.”

“Anh đẹp trai mấy ngày nay xuống sắc rồi, muốn thấy chắc phải chờ hai ngày sau.”

“Bắt đầu rồi bắt đầu rồi, đừng nói nữa!”

Hiệu ca ngừng lại, lễ khai giảng chính thức bắt đầu, tất cả đều trôi chảy theo kịch bản sẵn có mà tiến hành. Hiệu trưởng, phó hiệu trưởng với các chủ nhiệm năm nhất, trước sau biểu thị sự mong đợi và lời chúc may mắn của mình dành cho tân sinh, tiếng chụp ảnh từ hai phía vang lên không ngừng.

Ghế ngồi của đại biểu học sinh không có bảng tên, Lạc Tri Dư ngồi cách anh đại biểu học sinh năm ba mấy hàng ghế, cái này là thành quả của sự thông đồng với người anh em hôm qua. Các chủ nhiệm đều sắp nói xong, vậy mà người này còn chưa tới, định cho cậu leo cây hả.

“Anh trai.” Lạc Tri Dư nhỏ giọng gọi anh đại biểu học sinh ưu tú cách mình hai hàng ghế.

Học sinh bị cue* mang vẻ mặt đầy hoang mang mà nhìn vị Omega tân sinh này.

_(*Cue: Bị chỉ mặt, bị nhắm vào, bị gọi)_

“Giúp em tí, anh lên phía trước ngồi được không.” Lạc Tri Dư đè thấp thanh âm bảo.

Anh trai kia cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng vẫn nghe cậu kéo ghế ngồi dịch lên trên một chút, chặn gần hết tầm mắt của các thầy cô đang ngồi phía trước.

Lạc Tri Dư hết nhìn trái lại quay sang phải, móc di động ra, trốn sau tấm lưng yểm hộ của người anh em nọ, ngang nhiên dưới mắt thầy cô mà mở điện thoại di động.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh bạn, sao còn chưa tới?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Đang lấy tài liệu, chốc đến.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Sao lại quan tâm tôi như vậy? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Cút.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Một phút nữa, lập tức đến.

Một phút đồng hồ sau, đại biểu học sinh của năm nhất – Lạc Tri Dư dưới một tràng pháo tay của các bạn học sinh mà buông di động xuống, chậm rãi bắt đầu bài nói: Các vị lãnh đạo, giáo viên cùng bạn học thân mến, tôi là……”

Lễ đường đột nhiên lại vang thêm một trận hoan hô, Lạc Tri Dư bỗng phát hiện bên mình nhiều thêm một người, cậu duy trì nụ cười thân thiện mà quay đầu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cái thằng ngu ngày hôm qua kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau với cậu ở trước cổng trường, hiện tại đang ở trước mặt cậu, cười với cậu.

Tiêu Ngạn hiển nhiên đã biết được cậu sẽ có cái loại phản ứng này, nhanh tay lẹ mắt đè tay cậu lại, tay phải thì đưa lên trên không chỉ vào chính mình, trong ánh mắt đầy ý chế giễu không chút giấu diếm: “Lạc Tri Dư, một người ưu tú như cậu đáng để làm quen với một người ưu tú như tôi.”


	2. Chương 2: Tuyệt đối thuần khiết

Vậy mà lại là tên đó.

Lạc Tri Dư trong chớp mắt đã hiểu được hàm ý của hàng loạt tấm meme “Tiên Nữ Nhíu Mày” ngày hôm qua rồi.

Mỗi lần Lạc Tri Dư nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn lại giống như đang bước lên sân khấu Tổ An* vậy, câu đầu tiên phun ra khỏi miệng không phải là tên của đối phương, mà là “Con mẹ mày”.

_(Dịch thô: Trên sân khấu Tổ An, có mẹ mày bước tới ( 祖安大舞台，有吗你就来): Là ngôn ngữ trong game Liên Minh, chỉ những người chơi vừa vào trận đã chửi rủa om sòm)_

Đây là bản năng, bản năng luôn đi trước ý thức, lần này cũng không phải là ngoại lệ.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn gương mặt vui sướng khi thấy người gặp họa của tên ngu ngốc kia, chợt tức giận thốt: “Con mẹ……”

“Ấy” Lời nói còn chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng, Tiêu Ngạn đã nhanh chóng duỗi tay bay qua, bịt đầu micro của Lạc Tri Dư lại.

Một hàng các lãnh đạo cấp cao công nhân viên chức của trường ngồi dưới: “……”

Phần mở màn “Con mẹ mày” cứ như thế mà diễn ra dưới sự kinh hãi của mọi người, hội trường bỗng ồ ầm lên, còn có người cười rất to.

Trương hiệu trưởng đằng hắng một tiếng, ho khan hai tiếng, khán đài mới dần dần an tĩnh trở lại.

“Bạn cùng trường, chính cậu nói muốn đoàn kết hữu ái mà.” Tiêu Ngạn gật đầu với đám người thầy cô hiệu trưởng, thả micro của Lạc Tri Dư ra, ánh mắt tỏ ý bảo cậu tiếp tục nói.

Phía dưới mắt phải của hắn vẫn còn đang dán một cái băng keo cá nhân, là kiệt tác của Lạc Tri Dư làm ra lúc kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau với hắn.

Lạc Tri Dư trợn con mắt lên liếc Tiêu Ngạn một cái, rốt cuộc chợt nhớ ra còn chưa giới thiệu tên của mình, liền quay về vị trí tiếp tục bài nói.

“Tôi là Lạc Tri Dư của lớp 3 năm nhất, là tân sinh năm nhất của trường mình năm học này.”

Cậu có nằm mơ cũng chẳng dám nghĩ đến đối tượng đánh nhau của cậu từ nhỏ tới lớn, giờ lại phải cùng tên đó học chung một trường trung học, còn phải cùng tên đó làm đại biểu học sinh ưu tú nữa chứ.

Đối thủ và cậu đều có chung một đặc điểm, đó là ưu tú.

Thời gian diễn thuyết của tân sinh chỉ vỏn vẹn có ba phút ngắn ngủi nên việc chuẩn bị bản thảo là quá mức quy củ, không phù hợp với triết lý làm người của Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ cần cậu muốn nói, thì những lời nói đó sẽ thành bản thảo luôn.

Nếu người bên cạnh chỗ ngồi của cậu không phải là Tiêu Ngạn, cậu chắc chắn sẽ có một tương lai tràn đầy triển vọng dưới cái nhìn tình thương mến thương của bạn bè và thầy cô.

Nhưng mà hiện tại ——

“Tôi sở dĩ xuất hiện ở nơi đây, là do điểm thi cuối cấp của tôi.” Mắt cậu nhìn về phía toàn thể học sinh, nhưng lời nói lại đều là nói cho Tiêu Ngạn nghe. Cậu cầm cốc giấy trên bàn lên, chậm rãi nhấp một ngụm trà, sau đó lại gật gật đầu, lật bản thảo sang trang kế tiếp, cuối cùng mới thong thả nhả ra hai chữ, “Rất cao.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Học sinh đỗ thủ khoa của khối sẽ là người phải lên diễn thuyết trước toàn trường, đây đã là luật bất thành văn, nhưng lại trắng trợn đem cái luật bất thành văn này khai ra trước mặt tất cả mọi người thì Lạc Tri Dư chính là người đầu tiên.

Người ngồi ở vị trí chủ nhiệm của lớp 3 năm nhất trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng trên sân khấu, Lạc Tri Dư bình thường vui vẻ trò chuyện của ngày hôm qua đâu, sao hôm nay lại đột nhiên thay đổi rồi?

Theo lẽ thường, khi học sinh lên đọc kịch bản diễn văn, câu đầu tiên lúc nào cũng phải là khiêm tốn rồi nỗ lực học tập, thế mà Lạc Tri Dư chỉ cần vừa nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn xong, là khiêm tốn với nỗ lực đều mang ra nuốt vào bụng hết, một mình tự ý loạn ngôn.

Tất cả các học sinh dưới khán đài đều muốn đứng dậy đánh người!

“Là cậu ta, Lạc Tri Dư, cái ngữ khí thiếu đòn này chỉ có thể là cậu ta.”

“Ông đây không phục!”

“Tôi không nên bị gương mặt phúc hậu của cậu ta lừa gạt hu hu hu.”

“Học tra* cảm thấy bị xúc phạm.”

_(*Học tra: Thành phần học dốt trong lớp)_

“Suỵt.” Phía dưới đã loạn đến thế này rồi, vậy mà người trên bục vẫn không biết xấu hổ, đưa ngón trỏ lên giữa môi tỏ ý bảo mọi người im lặng chút.

“Có thể mọi người cảm thấy tôi là một người rất giang hồ.” Lạc Tri Dư quay đầu nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn, “Nhưng hôm nay, mỗi một chữ tôi nói ở đây, tất cả đều là sự thật.”

“Tôi đứng đây chỉ để nói với mọi người rằng.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Hy vọng mọi người sẽ có một cuộc sống cấp ba vui vẻ.”

Dưới khán đài lúc này mới vang lên vài tiếng vỗ tay lẹt đẹt.

Tiêu Ngạn cười cười, cũng đứng lên vỗ tay, ở trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư tỏ vẻ đương nhiên mà nói: “Lời răn dạy của trường Nhất Trung, đoàn kết hữu ái.”

“Thân là đại biểu học sinh năm hai, tôi rất vinh hạnh khi được ngồi ở chỗ này.” Phần mở đầu của Tiêu Ngạn cũng không khác Lạc Tri Dư là mấy, nói sắp xong mới mở bản thảo ra, “Nếu đã vào Nhất Trung, thì phải tiếp tục nỗ lực, bằng không sẽ chẳng ai biết được vị trí này của tôi năm sau là ai ngồi.”

“Cuối cùng.” Tiêu Ngạn xoay người nhìn về Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng bên phải mình, “Thay mặt toàn thể học sinh năm hai, chân thành hoan nghênh các bạn nhỏ năm nhất đã đến.”

Trong quá trình học tập học sinh chắc chắn sẽ phải tranh đua về điểm số, hiệu trưởng nghe vậy cũng rất vui vẻ mà đồng tình, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư thì không, cả ngày hôm qua cậu như một con khỉ đột bị Tiêu Ngạn nắm trong tay chơi đùa.

“Bạn nhỏ năm nhất” Lạc Tri Dư trừng mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, âm thầm nghiến răng: “Đừng để tôi nhìn thấy anh lần nữa.”

“Không dám bảo đảm nha.” Tiêu Ngạn bước xuống bục, cùng hội bạn đi vào phía hậu trường.

“Lạc tiểu bá vương đúng là vừa thấy mày đã gầm gừ tức giận.” Phàn Việt là Alpha, đã quen thân với Tiêu Ngạn nên cũng hiểu được phần nào mối quan hệ “Thâm cừu đại hận” giữa Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư.

Tiêu Ngạn chợt nhớ đến cuộc tám nhảm ngày hôm quá, vẫn cảm thấy thú vị như cũ.

“Mày lại làm gì chọc cậu ta rồi?” Phàn Việt dở khóc dở cười.

“Lần này là tự cậu ta đưa mình tới cửa.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tao đã nhắc nhở rồi.”

“Vừa động vào tí đã xù lông lên, mày không thấy vui sao?” Tiêu Ngạn đưa điện thoại đến trước mặt Phàn Việt, “Xem đi.”

Khung chat WeChat của Tiêu Ngạn hiện lên một hàng dài tin nhắn như khủng bố của Lạc Tri Dư.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/16/chuong-1-su-uu-tu-lai-khien-chung-ta-mot-lan-nua-gap-nhau/unnamed-8/#main)

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh không còn là người nữa rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi phải sớm biết đây là anh.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Từ nhỏ anh đã là một thằng xấu xa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi-nhổ-vào.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/17/chuong-2-tuyet-doi-thuan-khiet/meme/#main)

[??? ]: Lạc Tri Dư, sau này chúng ta chính là bạn cùng trường, ngẩng đầu không thấy thì cúi đầu thấy, hay là hai đứa mình đình chiến đi?

[ Không phải là ve sầu]: Cút đi, ai muốn cùng anh ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy chứ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ông-đây-một-gáo-múc-chết-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/17/chuong-2-tuyet-doi-thuan-khiet/meme1/#main)

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi chắc chắn sẽ né xa anh.

Hai vị đại ca trước khi khai giảng đã ra tay làm các hành vi bạo lực khiến cho báo chí chú ý tới, phòng viên tỏ ra cực kỳ vui sướng, cật lực phát huy sự tận tụy của giới báo chí, giữa trưa đã cho ra một bài viết mới toanh.

[ Theo dõi tin tức: Bạn học Lạc và bạn học Tiêu, cặp đôi có độ phù hợp tin tức tố bằng 0% hiếm thấy, bỗng nhiên cùng nhau xuất hiện tại lễ khai giảng ở trường, cư dân mạng: duyên phận cũng bằng 0%. ]

Sau khi toàn thể học sinh trường Nhất trung vỗ tay kết thúc buổi lễ, diễn đàn của trường cũng đã được cập nhật thêm một số tin tức mới cùng với nhiều bài viết khác.

[ Đánh giá như thế nào về lễ khai giảng năm nay ] hot

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, các cậu thấy thế nào.

Lầu 2: Lạc Tri Dư lớp 3 năm nhất đang bị réo tên điên cuồng.

Lầu 3: Lạc Tri Dư trẻ trâu thật sự ha ha ha ha, đang tham dự buổi lễ khai giảng mà lại dám làm vậy, tôi đoán cậu ta hẳn là đang muốn chửi Tiêu Ngạn đây mà, nhưng chửi chưa xong đã bị giáo thảo nhanh tay bịt mồm rồi cà khịa lại.

Lầu 4: Nhìn vị trí chỗ ngồi đi, Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư ngồi cạnh nhau trông quá đẹp đôi, tôi muốn ship họ thành một cặp.

Lầu 5: Hồi bẩm ca ca lầu bốn, hai người bọn họ không thể nào đến với nhau đâu, độ phù hợp tin tức tố của bọn họ chỉ có 0% thôi, quan hệ còn kém như vậy, lúc nãy bọn tôi ngồi hàng ghế đầu nhìn lên, bọn họ trông như thể sắp tẩn nhau nhừ tử trên sân khấu luôn rồi ấy.

Lầu 6: Đúng vậy đúng vậy, bỏ ý nghĩ đó đi, ai cũng có khả năng yêu đương, riêng hai người bọn họ thì không được, chúng ta phải tin tưởng khoa học.

Lầu 7: Lạc Tri Dư là Omega? Tôi có cơ hội đúng không?

Lầu 8: Tôi có cảm giác như cậu vẫn chưa biết gì về cậu ta……

Lầu 9: Không biết lễ khai giảng năm sau sẽ như thế nào nữa, tôi gấp quá rồi.

Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ngây ngốc ở bậc thang ngoài hội trường, sáng nay thân thể Tỉnh Hi Minh không được thoải mái, không thể đến dự lễ khai giảng năm nay, lúc này đang nằm dài ở ký túc xá, Lạc Tri Dư phải mua cơm trưa cho cậu.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Xin hãy nhận một lạy của tao, tốc độ nổi tiếng của mày nhanh khủng khiếp.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tiên Nữ Nhíu Mày.jpg, là do tao quá ưu tú.

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/16/chuong-1-su-uu-tu-lai-khien-chung-ta-mot-lan-nua-gap-nhau/unnamed-8/#main)

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Cơm trưa nhờ mày lấy, bây giờ trên người tao toàn mùi tin tức tố thôi, không tiện ra ngoài lắm.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Yên tâm, bảo đảm sẽ mua đồ ăn ngon nhất cho mày, tao đã nắm giữ được bí quyết mua đồ ở căn tin rồi. Tiểu-khủng-long-siêu-tự-tin.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tao đi đổi quân phục tí, kích cỡ quần áo không vừa người, đổi xong qua nhà ăn sau.

Dựa theo truyền thống của Nhất Trung, tân sinh năm nhất sau khi khai giảng phải thực hiện một khóa tập huấn quân sự, tuần trước Lạc Tri Dư do bận việc mà không kịp nhận quân phục, hôm qua vừa mới lấy về thì chợt phát hiện lấy sai kích cỡ.

Lạc Tri Dư một đường tìm đến phòng học vụ, gõ gõ cửa, người mở cửa là một giáo viên mà cậu không hề quen biết.

“Đổi quần áo đúng không, không có sẵn đâu.” Vị giáo viên ấy cúi đầu điền vào bảng, vừa liếc mắt một cái đã nhìn ra lí do cậu đến đây, “Qua phòng bên kia nhờ thành viên của hội học sinh giúp em đo kích thước đi. Chiều rộng vai, chiều dài cổ áo, vòng eo, vòng ngực, vòng hông, bọn họ sẽ tự biết nên lấy số đo nào, sau đó sẽ giúp em đăng ký, phòng ngừa trường hợp làm lỗi phải làm lại từ đầu.”

“Em tự đo được không?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Tự đo sẽ không chuẩn đâu.” Vị giáo viên đó nói, “Mấy đứa học sinh năm hai bên kia cũng nhàn rỗi lắm, để bọn họ làm đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư nhận thước dây từ trong tay giáo viên, đi về phía phòng theo chỉ dẫn, đẩy cửa phòng ra.

Thứ đầu tiên đập vào mắt cậu chính là một phòng đầy đồng phục màu lam xen lẫn màu đỏ, năm học sinh Alpha đang cùng nhau bưng một thùng mì gói kia không ngờ sẽ có người đột nhiên đến vào lúc này, mười con mắt chớp chớp nhìn chằm chằm vào Lạc Tri Dư còn đang mặc đồng phục đỏ ở lễ khai giảng.

“Omega?” Người cầm đầu trong số năm thanh niên chợt nhớ phát hiện ra Lạc Tri Dư.

“Vâng.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, quơ quơ thước dây trong tay, “Ai tới đo ạ?”

“Bọn tôi đo không được đâu……” Gương mặt Phàn Việt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, hình như vị tiểu thiếu gia này vừa mới phân hoá nên còn chưa biết sự khác nhau giữa A và O.

“Học tỷ đi ăn cơm hết rồi, bây giờ không còn ai khác, thế này đi……” Một cậu Alpha lanh lẹ chồm lên, hướng về phía buồng hô một tiếng, “Tiêu Ngạn, ra giúp một chút.”

“Ờ ha! Tại sao tôi không nghĩ ra nhỉ!” Phàn Việt đập cái bộp xuống bàn, “Hai người bọn họ có độ phù hợp tin tức tố bằng 0%, tuyệt đối thuần khiết rồi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”


	3. Chương 3: Tuyệt đối an toàn

Ngụy biện kiểu gì vậy, 0% còn có tác dụng này sao.

“Giúp cái gì?” Thanh âm Tiêu Ngạn mang theo vài tia ủ rũ, khép nửa con mắt đẩy cửa ra, đỡ khung cửa, vừa thấy Lạc Tri Dư đã ngẩn người, sau đó lại nhìn đến thước dây trên tay cậu, lập tức hiểu có chuyện gì, hất cằm nhìn Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Tôi đã nói rồi, thể nào cũng phải ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy thôi.”

Vị đại biểu học sinh ưu tú năm hai họ Tiêu sáng nay còn nghiêm chỉnh đứng trên sân khấu, hiện giờ lại đang xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo khoác áo đồng phục đứng trước mặt cậu, thoạt nhìn như vừa mới tỉnh ngủ.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Đừng trách tôi mà, bây giờ không còn ai khác nữa đâu.” Phàn Việt cái gì cũng dở, chỉ có lươn lẹo ba phải là giỏi, “Hai cậu tự xoay sở đi.”

“Thôi khỏi, tôi tự đo.” Lạc Tri Dư xoay người đi, đầu thước dây bên kia chợt bị người khác kéo lấy.

“Cậu quay lại.” Tiêu Ngạn kéo thước dây về phía mình, “Tôi đo cho cậu, học sinh giỏi có nghĩa là làm công tác đứng đắn, không mang theo tình cảm cá nhân.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Cậu đừng nóng giận.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh còn đang ở ký túc xá chờ cơm trưa, Lạc Tri Dư muốn trở về sớm một chút, bên cạnh đó, Tiêu Ngạn người ta cũng đã nói là không mang theo tình cảm cá nhân rồi, Lạc Tri Dư dù có hơi cảnh giác, nhưng cậu cũng không tỏ ra quá bài xích.

“Đều là học sinh cấp 3, có gì ngồi xuống uống miếng nước ăn miếng bánh, chứ hai người tuyệt đối đừng đánh nhau đó.” Phàn Việt lại lần nữa nhắc nhở.

Năm người học sinh Alpha lại tiếp tục cùng nhau bê thùng mì gói vào buồng, trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ.

“Lạc Tri Dư, ngày mai cậu phải tập huấn?” Tiêu Ngạn ra hiệu bảo cậu giơ tay, cách đồng phục trường quấn một vòng thước dây lên eo cậu, “Hôm đó sau khi phân hóa có nghỉ ngơi tốt không?”

Lạc Tri Dư bất mãn hừ một tiếng xem như câu trả lời, lúc cậu mới sinh ra đã đoán được giới tính thứ hai của mình sẽ là Omega rồi, quá trình phân hoá đối với cậu mà nói cứ như đột nhiên đổ bệnh, cơ thể phát sốt cả lên, phải vào bệnh viện xét nghiệm kiểm tra vài thứ, thế nên vài biến hóa nho nhỏ của thân thể, hiện tại cậu vẫn chưa cảm nhận được.

Vùng eo Lạc Tri Dư có hơi mẫn cảm, chỉ cần bị người khác chạm vào một chút sẽ ngứa ngáy hết cả lên. Lúc Tiêu Ngạn đo vòng eo cho cậu, cậu vẫn luôn ngậm miệng không chịu nói chuyện.

Đây là lần đầu tiên hai người ở gần nhau như vậy mà không có đè nhau ra sàn đập túi bụi.

“Cậu muốn cởi áo khoác ra không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu.

“Hả?” Lạc Tri Dư sửng sốt.

“Làm như vậy số đo sẽ chuẩn hơn một chút.” Tiêu Ngạn nhập vài con số lên trên laptop, “Đo cách áo khoác sẽ không chuẩn lắm, đến lúc may rồi lại sợ không vừa người.”

Vì hắn làm công tác một cách đứng đắn, nên Lạc Tri Dư cũng rất phối hợp, kéo khóa kéo đồng phục ra, cởi áo khoác, tiện tay gấp cái áo thành một hình vuông ngay ngắn, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đặt ở bên trên bàn, chỉ mặc lại chiếc áo sơmi trắng đơn độc của trường Nhất Trung.

Phía dưới cổ áo đồng phục có cài một cái huy hiệu hình chữ nhật ghi đầy đủ họ tên cùng lớp của Lạc Tri Dư, ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại trên dòng chữ “Lớp 3” kia một chút, năm trước hắn cũng là học sinh của lớp 3 năm nhất, ngoại trừ tên, hắn cũng có một bộ đồng phục giống y như đúc.

“Anh nhanh lên.” Lạc Tri Dư thúc giục, “Tí nữa tôi còn có việc.”

Tiêu Ngạn lên tiếng, ý bảo cậu lại lần nữa nâng tay lên, Lạc Tri Dư làm theo, thước dây quấn quanh cậu một vòng, dừng lại ở phía trước người. Tiêu Ngạn hơi kéo chặt thước dây, đôi tay ngừng lại ở trước ngực cậu: “Bạn học Lạc Tri Dư, cậu không cần ngừng thở, cứ tự nhiên là được rồi.”

“Ừm……” Lạc Tri Dư nín thở nghẹn hết nửa ngày, ngực lúc này mới bắt đầu phập phồng.

Ống tay áo đồng phục bởi vì động tác của Tiêu Ngạn nên hơi cuộn lên một tí, Lạc Tri Dư lúc cúi đầu vừa vặn có thể thấy được vết sẹo nho nhỏ trên cổ tay phải của hắn, màu sắc đã mờ dần, tựa như cánh hoa đào lúc ẩn lúc hiện, vết sẹo đó xuất hiện vào lần đầu tiên cậu gặp Tiêu Ngạn, vừa thấy mặt đã nhào lên cắn người ta.

Từ đó về sau, hai người bọn họ liền trở thành kẻ thù. Tiêu Ngạn mỗi lần thấy cậu, chắc chắn sẽ xài vài ba câu nói để khiêu khích cậu, nhưng người thực sự ra tay trước, tất nhiên lại là Lạc Tri Dư.

Ký ức lúc ba tuổi đã quá xa xôi, Lạc Tri Dư cũng không thể ngờ rằng, vết sẹo đó lại tồn tại lâu như vậy, khó trách Tiêu Ngạn mang thù với cậu.

Tiêu Ngạn rút thước dây ra, chú ý tới tầm mắt của cậu, rồi cũng cúi đầu nhìn cánh tay của chính mình: “Nhớ không?”

“Làm việc của anh đi.” Lạc Tri Dư hung dữ nói, “Hỏi tới hỏi lui, còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm đấy.”

“Rồi rồi rồi.” Không hổ là Lạc Tri Dư, vừa động một chút đã xù lồng đầy mình, Tiêu Ngạn thỏa hiệp, “Xoay người qua.”

Lạc Tri Dư xoay người sang chỗ khác, đưa lưng về phía Tiêu Ngạn, thước dây lạnh lẽo dán lên cần cổ của cậu, từng chút thân cận làn da trắng sáng.

Cổ áo còn chưa được đo xong, động tác tay của Tiêu Ngạn đã dừng lại: “Muốn tôi nhắm mắt lại không?”

Tuyến thể sau cổ của Lạc Tri Dư có dán một miếng dán ngăn tin tức tố, che hết cả cần cổ có mùi đào ngọt thơm lại, hình như bởi vì thấy màu trắng có chút đơn điệu, nên cậu đã vẽ thêm một cái đầu gấu trúc lên đó.

“Nhắm mắt lại làm gì? Nhắm lại rồi làm sao đo hả.” Lạc Tri Dư càu nhàu, “Bé gấu trúc của tôi vẽ khó coi lắm sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn không biết phải giải thích như thế nào. Cha mẹ Lạc Tri Dư vì bận công tác nên thường xuyên không có ở nhà, anh chị của cậu đều là Alpha, chỉ có một mình Lạc Tri Dư là Omega, lại vừa mới phân hoá xong, còn chưa được học lớp dạy về sinh lý con người nữa, nên cậu mới không biết việc Alpha nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ Omega được coi là một hành vi cực kì thiếu tôn trọng.

“Anh làm nhanh đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nóng nảy, lại dong dong dài dài nữa, căn tin hết cơm bây giờ.

0%, Tiêu Ngạn mặc niệm ở trong lòng, thước dây vòng một vòng ở trên cổ Lạc Tri Dư, thoáng buộc chặt lại, chỉ chừa một khoảng trống đủ để nhét ngón tay vào ở sau tuyến thể, sau đó buông thước dây ra, nhẩm lại tất cả các số liệu đã đo.

“Đi thôi đi thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi ở trước máy tính nhập số liệu, phất tay đuổi người, “Gửi tôi số phòng ký túc xá đi, chắc tầm đêm nay sẽ có người mang tới.”

Lạc Tri Dư ôm đồng phục chạy mất hút.

Phàn Việt ôm một thùng mì gói đi vào, phát hiện trong phòng chỉ còn lại một mình Tiêu Ngạn.

“Nhanh vậy sao?” Phàn Việt dựng hai ngón tay cái lên, “0%, quả nhiên tuyệt đối an toàn.”

*

Ký túc xá của Lạc Tri Dư ở lầu một, là phòng hai người, bên trong còn có một cái ban công nhỏ. Lúc cậu vừa mở cửa ra đã thấy Tỉnh Hi Minh đang cầm một viên thuốc ức chế trên tay của mình.

Nhiệt độ điều hòa trong phòng được chỉnh xuống rất thấp, Lạc Tri Dư đem hộp cơm đưa cho Tỉnh Hi Minh, thoải mái dễ chịu mà nằm lên giường của mình.

“Làm Omega thật tốt.” Tỉnh Hi Minh bưng hộp cơm lên, “Phát tình đúng hôm khai giảng, tao không cần phải tập huấn nữa rồi.”

“Tốt thật.” Lạc Tri Dư gật gù đồng ý, “Phòng ký túc xá của chúng ta chỉ có hai người, phòng bọn họ đều là bốn người hết.”

Xã hội hiện nay, Omega chỉ chiếm 15.3% trên tổng thể dân cư, vừa ít vừa quý, đãi ngộ của trường học dành cho Omega chắc chắn sẽ trội hơn so với Alpha và Beta. Hai vị bạn học có cùng thân phận Omega này đồng thời vui vui vẻ vẻ nâng cơm hộp lên, gắp một đũa đồ ăn nhét vào miệng, nhai hai miếng, nụ cười chợt dần dần biến mất.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Khó ăn quá.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “Mày nói đúng.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “Thôi xong rồi, đồ ăn ngon nhất ở Nhất Trung là cái này hả? Là cái đống này hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư cũng sửng sốt, cậu đã lo lắng sốt sắng mà chạy hơn phân nửa cái sân trường, cuối cùng chỉ để mua cái thứ này sao?

“Chờ một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư mở WeChat ra, tìm tên Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Chạy nhanh thế, báo số phòng ký túc xá của cậu cho tôi xem.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tòa 3 phòng 101.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Được, nhớ rồi, tạm biệt.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Cút trở lại, tôi đã cho anh đi chưa?

Đối phương đang nhập tin nhắn……

Đối phương đang nhập tin nhắn……

[Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: ???

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: [ hình ảnh ] chuối hầm dâu tây, tôm lột xào xoài, dưa chuột hấp phô mai? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Phụt.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: “Phụt” một cái là xong việc? Anh giới thiệu cho tôi mấy món củ chuối gì vậy?!

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi không nghĩ cậu sẽ thực sự đi mua. Lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-1-3/#main)

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đời anh coi như xong rồi, tôi sẽ không để yên cho anh đâu.

“Làm sao vậy?” Nhìn từ góc độ của Tỉnh Hi Minh có thể thấy điệu cười dần trở nên dữ tợn của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Cãi nhau với thằng ngu ngốc thôi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư buông di động ra, từ bỏ ăn tiếp hộp cơm với các công thức nấu quái gở đó.

Bên kia Tiêu Ngạn vẫn chưa hề nhắn lại, Lạc Tri Dư không cần nghĩ cũng biết người này khẳng định đang vui sướng khi thấy người khác gặp họa. Cũng may trong ký túc xá có đầy đủ đồ ăn vặt dự trữ nên hai đứa cũng không đến mức đói bụng.

Mấy ngày nay Tỉnh Hi Minh đã cạn kiệt năng lượng, ăn xong liền nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi, Lạc Tri Dư rón ra rón rén mở túi đựng bản vẽ ra, ở ngay trong ký túc xá dựng giá vẽ lên, ngồi xuống một cái là ngồi đến tận buổi chiều.

Lúc chạng vạng, màn hình di động trên bàn của Lạc Tri Dư chợt sáng lên.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Ra lấy cơm hộp.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: ? Tôi không đặt đồ ăn ngoài.

Dù vậy cậu vẫn đứng lên, giơ tay chùi đi màu vẽ không cẩn thận dính trên hai má, lấy chìa khóa ra cửa. Bên ngoài tòa ký túc xá số 3, Tiêu Ngạn ngược ánh mặt trời đứng ở ven tường, trên tay còn cầm theo vài cái túi.

“Quần áo đây.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm một cái túi ra đưa cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Năm hai bọn tôi học nhiều lắm, không ai có thời gian đưa cho cậu được.”

“Cảm ơn anh bạn nhỏ.” Lạc Tri Dư nói cảm ơn một cách thiếu thiện ý, vừa định xoay người đi, đã bị Tiêu Ngạn ngăn lại.

“Cái này cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn lại đưa cho cậu một cái túi, trong túi đựng chính là thức ăn đã được đóng hộp kỹ, “Vụ việc đồ ăn ở căn tin, là tôi sai.”

Lạc Tri Dư nửa tin nửa ngờ nhận lấy túi đồ ăn, bị mùi đồ ăn trong túi hấp dẫn một chút, mới nhẫn nhịn cố gắng không mở mồm mắng chửi người.

“Đánh nhau lâu như vậy, tôi cũng mệt mỏi rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư tự xuống nước trước, “Nếu không cứ như vậy đi, đình chiến, về sau hai ta chỉ là bạn học bình thường.”

Tiêu Ngạn không ngờ rằng cậu sẽ suy nghĩ như vậy, hơi ngẩn ra một chút, sau đó lại tựa hồ có chút tiếc nuối, cười cười xoay người đi: “Để nói sau.”

Trong tay của hắn còn cầm một bịch nilon thật lớn, bên trong đựng dưa hấu và rất nhiều lon nước ngọt có ga.

“Ăn nhiều như lợn ấy*.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn về phía bóng dáng Tiêu Ngạn, trong lòng xì một tiếng khinh miệt, đình chiến thì đình chiến, đều ở cùng một trường học, cậu cũng không tin Tiêu Ngạn còn có thể làm ra trò nào khác nữa.

_(*撑不死你: Dịch thô là “Ăn no cũng không thể chết”, “Ăn không bao giờ no”)_

Cho đến tận buổi chiều ngày hôm sau, cậu mới hiểu được đống đồ vật trong túi của Tiêu Ngạn được dùng để làm gì.

Mặt trời chói chang, các học sinh năm nhất tham gia tập huấn quân sự chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mà đứng theo đội hình phalanx, hô to khẩu hiệu, khu dạy học cách đó không xa truyền đến tiếng chuông báo hiệu kết thúc tiết học. Lạc Tri Dư trơ mắt nhìn một hình bóng quen thuộc từ chỗ khác của sân thể dục thong thả bước tới trước mặt đội hình của lớp 3 năm nhất, đứng yên bất động.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn xách theo cái túi ngày hôm qua, ngồi xếp bằng xuống dưới thảm cỏ, chống cằm nhìn chằm chằm cậu không nhúc nhích.

“Xem xem cái con mẹ anh.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng khẩu hình mắng chửi.

“Bạn học chính giữa hàng đầu tiên, đứng thêm năm phút nữa.” Huấn luyện viên lập tức phát hiện ra động tĩnh giữa hai người.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Đệt, tên này rảnh rỗi đến vậy cơ à, còn có thời gian tới trêu chọc cậu.

Đầu thu nhiệt độ rất cao, quân phục lại kín đáo, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy bên má thấm đầy mồ hôi, vừa nóng vừa khát, còn không được cử động. Cậu cắn cắn đầu lưỡi, có ý đồ dời lực chú ý của mình sang chuyện khác.

Tiêu Ngạn không nhanh không chậm từ trong túi lôi ra một lon nước có ga, ở trước mắt Lạc Tri Dư quơ quơ, khóe miệng cong lên, ngón tay thon dài giữ chặt nắp lon nước ngọt, phựt một tiếng bật mở nắp.

Vài giọt bong bóng nước nhỏ của lon Mirinda tung tăng mà nảy ra ngoài, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy bản thân mình sắp điên mất rồi.


	4. Chương 4: Cách thức ở chung của hai người 0%

Vừa mới tan học, diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung đã ầm ĩ náo nhiệt.

[ Tân sinh năm nhất bắt đầu tuần tập huấn quân sự rồi, các cậu có cảm tưởng gì không? Điên-cuồng-ám-chỉ.jpg ] hot

Lầu 1: Tôi chỉ muốn nói, cầu trời đừng mưa ha ha ha ha ha!

Lầu 2: +1, muốn đi ăn dưa xem náo nhiệt, năm ngoái chúng ta chẳng phải cũng phơi nắng dưới sân cả một tuần lễ đó sao.

Lầu 3: Tôi vừa mới đi ngang qua sân thể dục, thấy có người……

Lầu 4: Ai??? Cuối tuần này bắt đầu có bài kiểm tra rồi đó, tôi học nhiều đến nỗi đầu điên hết cả lên rồi, người này sao lại rảnh rỗi như vậy?

Lầu 5: Giáo thảo của mấy người đó…… Tôi từ cửa sổ ngó xuống, thoạt nhìn như có chuẩn bị trước rồi mới đến!

Lầu 6:!!! Chẳng trách tôi không tìm thấy cậu ta ở hội học sinh, để tôi đi xem.

Lầu 7: Ấy đừng, tôi khuyên các cậu nên qua nhà ăn trước, phòng tránh trường hợp chốc nữa sẽ có một làn sóng học sinh mới tập quân sự xong tới giành cơm trưa của các cậu.

Lầu 8: Đúng đúng, buổi chiều còn có tiết, tôi đi chọn cơm trưa đây. Chảy-nước-miếng.jpg

Trên sân thể dục, Tiêu Ngạn mở lon nước ngọt ra cũng chẳng phải để uống mà chậm rì rì đặt sang một bên, khiến cho hương cam nhàn nhạt tỏa ra trong không khí. Hắn tiếp tục chống cằm quan sát phản ứng của Lạc Tri Dư, khóe miệng cong lên cố nín cười, híp nửa con mắt như thể đang trong trạng thái cực kỳ hưởng thụ.

Thì ra đây là lí do người này hôm qua tỏ vẻ luyến tiếc khi đình chiến, Lạc Tri Dư cuộn tay mình lại thành hình nắm đấm, thừa dịp tầm mắt huấn luyện viên dời đi, khẽ cắn môi, không tiếng động há mồm nói: “Anh nhìn xem anh có giống con……”

“Bạn học Omega hàng đầu tiên, đứng thêm mười phút nữa.” Huấn luyện viên nhíu mày, “Phải tập trung, không nên bị những tác nhân xung quanh làm ảnh hưởng.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cậu cũng muốn xem nhẹ sự tồn tại của Tiêu Ngạn lắm, nhưng người này thật sự, thật sự quá chói mắt.

Tiêu Ngạn buông lon nước Mirinda xuống, lại cầm một lon Coca lên, ngồi trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư lắc lắc. Lon nước ngọt hình như vừa mới được lấy từ tủ lạnh ra, trên thân lon còn ngưng tụ rất nhiều bọt nước nhỏ, sau khi bị Tiêu Ngạn mở ra còn xì xì tỏa khí lạnh, nhìn cực kỳ mê người dưới ánh nắng mặt trời chói chang.

Lần này không chỉ có mỗi mình Lạc Tri Dư, các bạn học đứng phía sau cũng nuốt nước miếng một cái.

Tập trung, Lạc Tri Dư ở trong lòng mặc niệm hơn mười mấy lần, tức giận chỉ khiến bản thân mệt mỏi thêm thôi. Cậu đứng thẳng người, ánh mắt lại nhìn tám hướng, tìm kiếm những thứ đồ có thể sử dụng để đánh người.

“Tiêu Ngạn, mày làm gì vậy?” Phàn Việt nghe theo manh mối của diễn đàn cung cấp, cuối cùng tìm được Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi ở trước đội hình của lớp ba năm nhất.

Thành viên mất tích của hội học sinh – Tiêu Ngạn hiện giờ đang đoan đoan chính chính ngồi trên sân cỏ, trước mặt bày ra hàng loạt lon nước có ga đã bật nắp.

Phàn Việt vừa liếc mắt một cái liền thấy cậu bạn học sắp cáu đến cháy đầu Lạc Tri Dư, lập tức suy sụp mặt mày: “Mày trêu chọc em ấy làm cái gì?”

“Tao không có.” Tiêu Ngạn thấy trong túi chỉ còn một lon nước đào cuối cùng, tay ngừng ở trên nắp lon mãi không chịu mở ra, thong thả ung dung mà nói, “Tao chỉ thuận đường đến đây xem cậu ấy có mặc vừa quần áo hay không thôi.”

Phàn Việt: “……” Phắc.

Cậu ta có đủ bằng chứng để chứng minh âm mưu thiếu đạo đức này của Tiêu Ngạn đã được lên kế hoạch từ tối hôm qua.

Phàn Việt trơ mắt nhìn bạn cùng bàn của mình không nhanh không chậm rút một tờ giấy thi từ trong túi ra, cắt thành hai nửa, lại gấp thành hai chiếc quạt nhỏ, đem mùi nước ngọt đang bốc lên quạt sang phía Lạc Tri Dư.

Miếng băng keo cá nhân dán trên mặt tên giáo thảo này nhìn là biết không phải oan ức rồi, tất cả đều là tự tìm đường chết.

“Ngồi xuống đi, hội học sinh hôm nay không có bận gì.” Tiêu Ngạn dịch sang một chút, chừa chỗ cho Phàn Việt, từ trong túi lấy ra một cái hộp đựng đồ ăn, trong hộp là dưa hấu để lạnh đã được cắt sẵn.

“Ăn không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

Mấy chục đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào miếng dưa hấu trên tay hắn, Phàn Việt run lên một chút, không dám nhận: “Không ăn không ăn.”

“Ăn không?” Tiêu Ngạn tay giữ hộp đựng thức ăn, không phát ra tiếng động hỏi Lạc Tri Dư. “Muốn không?”

“Anh xong đời rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư mỉm cười.

Phàn Việt lui về phía sau một bước.

“Báo cáo.” Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên hô lên.

“Nói.” Huấn luyện viên nãy giờ vẫn luôn chú ý động tĩnh của bọn họ.

Lạc Tri Dư lấy lại bình tĩnh, mở miệng: “Báo cáo huấn luyện viên, em bị chóng mặt.” Phải quất Tiêu Ngạn một gậy mới có thể khỏe lên được.

“Chóng mặt thật sao?” Huấn luyện viên khi nãy mới bắt được khoảnh khắc đứa nhỏ này thăm hỏi mẹ của người khác xong*, cho nên lúc vừa nghe thấy cậu bảo chóng mặt, tự nhiên sẽ có chút nửa tin nửa ngờ.

_(*Chửi cmm với Tiêu Ngạn là thăm hỏi mẹ Tiêu Ngạn đó =))))))_

“Thật ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu như thật, “Em mới vừa phân hoá xong, còn chưa đến một tuần, hiện tại chỉ là một cậu bé Omega yếu ớt, là đối tượng trọng điểm phải được bảo hộ của quốc gia. Huấn luyện viên, thầy thấy người đang ngồi trên cỏ bên kia không, em cảm thấy anh ấy giống như đang ở trên thiên đường vậy.”

Da của cậu rất trắng, hai bên má dính mồ hôi dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang, chóp mũi có chút ửng đỏ. Khoảnh khắc cậu cúi đầu lông mi sẽ nhẹ nhàng rung động, bộ dáng nhìn thực sự rất đáng thương.

Phàn Việt: “……” Trực giác nói cho cậu ta biết mưa to gió lớn sắp tới rồi, cậu ta có phải nên chạy sớm để tránh bị tai họa này ập vào đầu hay không? Chỉ có điều, thằng bạn Tiêu Ngạn vẫn cứ tỏ ra không có việc gì, ngồi xếp bằng ôm hộp đựng thức ăn.

“Còn ổn lắm, không cần căng thẳng.” Cách nói Tiêu Ngạn nghe thật sự rất ổn.

“Đừng xằng bậy……” Omega vừa mới phân hóa xong sẽ được yêu cầu chú ý sức khỏe trong một tuần đầu, huấn luyện viên nghe cậu nói như vậy cũng trở nên cẩn trọng hơn. Tính toán xác minh một chút, huấn luyện viên cầm danh sách của lớp ba lên: “Em tên gì.”

“Lạc Tri Dư, tri ngã tâm thanh, dư ngã tâm an, Tri Dư.” Lạc Tri Dư khai báo tên của mình, nhân tiện hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái, “Không phải là ve sầu*!”

_(* 知了 (ve sầu) và 知予 (Tri Dư): hai chữ này không đồng âm, nhưng viết na ná nhau, nên có thể hiểu là Tiêu Ngạn đã xài cái tên này để chọc ghẹo bạn học Lạc hay gì đó =))) điều này cũng giải thích cho cái tên WeChat của Tri Dư luôn)_

Số thứ tự của tân sinh được xếp theo thứ hạng trong kỳ thi tuyển sinh, vì vậy nên tên Lạc Tri Dư không khó tìm lắm, đứng ngay đầu bảng của lớp ba.

0301 Lạc Tri Dư.

Huấn luyện viên sau khi tìm được tên của cậu, nhìn thấy một dòng ghi chú ở hàng kế bên, nói hôm nay là ngày thứ ba sau khi Lạc Tri Dư hoàn thành phân hoá.

Buổi sáng hôm nay tập huấn quân sự cũng đã khá lâu, nam sinh Omega vừa nãy còn rất phấn chấn tinh thần giờ lại cúi đầu nói chóng mặt, xem ra đã mệt lắm rồi.

Huấn luyện viên ném việc phạt đứng ra sau đầu, phất phất tay: “Sáng hôm nay đến đây thôi, học sinh lớp ba tại chỗ giải tán.”

Huấn luyện viên có hơi lo lắng cho Lạc Tri Dư, xoay người hỏi: “Cái kia, bạn học Lạc, em có cần ai đưa em xuống phòng y tế……”

Nhưng còn chưa kịp chờ thầy giáo nói hết câu, cậu nam sinh năm hai khi nãy còn rảnh hơi mở hàng loạt chai nước ngọt ra bày lên sân cỏ, giờ đột nhiên thả dưa hấu trong tay xuống, đứng lên vội vã chạy, mà người nào đó vừa nãy còn nói chóng mặt, bây giờ đang khom lưng nhặt một nhánh cây trên bồn hoa lên, cầm chạy đuổi đánh.

Huấn luyện viên: “……”

Tập thể lớp ba: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn nhảy lên quá nhanh, Phàn Việt tránh né không kịp, bị nhánh cây trong tay Lạc Tri Dư quất trúng mông, đứng giữa trường gào một tiếng, nghe thật sự thê lương.

“Anh đừng có chạy!”

“Mẹ anh, anh xong đời rồi!”

“Tôi cho anh làm tiên nữ nhíu mày luôn!”

Tình hình chiến đấu kịch liệt, Omega yếu ớt mới vừa phân hóa xong kia ngừng lại bên cạnh sân thể dục, một phen cởi bỏ áo khoác nam sinh bên ngoài ra, ước lượng cành cây đang nắm trong tay, cảm thấy cầm không chắc tay lắm, lập tức vứt luôn nhánh cây, nhặt một cây chổi to tướng thường dùng để quét lá bên cạnh thùng rác lên, hai tay giơ cán chổi chạy đuổi theo.


	5. Chương 5: Anh thích nước mật đào không?

“Đệch, nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, mày chọc em ấy làm cái gì!” Phàn Việt xoa cái mông bị quất đỏ bừng, quay mặt về phía hai người rống lên một tiếng.

Tiêu Ngạn vừa chạy vừa phất phất tay lại với cậu ta.

“Học sinh thời nay thật là……” Huấn luyện viên nhận định một câu rồi bỏ đi.

“Đây đây đây, nước ngọt và dưa hấu tất cả đều cho mọi người, coi như là phúc lợi khai giảng năm học.” Người tốt Phàn Việt, am hiểu nhất là lươn lẹo ba phải và mượn hoa dâng phật nên hiện tại liền có ý đồ muốn làm chuyện tốt, giúp bạn cùng bàn của mình cứu vớt lại mặt mũi, “Đều là mới mở chưa từng uống qua, chọn lon mình thích đi.”

Một đám tân sinh năm nhất thèm thuồng dưa hấu nước ngọt đã lâu, lập tức bâu lại thành đàn, nháy mắt phân chia hết đồ ăn, vui vui vẻ vẻ mà giải tán.

Trong văn phòng khu dạy học có vài vị giáo viên đang cùng các thầy cô chủ nhiệm tám chuyện phiếm.

“Muốn kể chuyện, thì nhất định phải nhắc tới lớp ba năm nhất.” Ngô chủ nhiệm đùa giỡn nói, “Con số này thật tốt nha, lớp ba năm hai có Tiêu Ngạn, lớp ba năm nhất có Lạc Tri Dư, hai đứa nhỏ này đều là con ngoan trò giỏi, tính tự giác rất cao, lúc dạy chắc chắn sẽ không uổng phí tâm tư.”

“Tiêu Ngạn hầu như luôn có lập trường của riêng mình, lời giáo viên nói sẽ không hoàn toàn nghe theo đâu. ” Giáo viên Lý, chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai khiêm tốn cười cười, “Có cảm giác Lạc Tri Dư sẽ tương đối nghe lời, tính tình cũng tốt.”

“Lúc nói chuyện trên điện thoại đã có cảm giác em ấy là một đứa trẻ ngoan rồi.” Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai nói, “Cậu nam sinh Omega này quả thực có thể khiến người khác bớt lo mà.”

“Nhất Trung của chúng ta là một trường học danh giá, học sinh đầu vào đều rất tốt.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô tự hào mà cầm chén trà đứng dậy, mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhấp một ngụm trà.

“Mọi người đã xem tin tức chưa, cái bài mà độ phù hợp tin tức tố hiếm thấy ấy?” Một vị giáo viên chia sẻ một bài báo mạng của thành phố X lên WeChat chung, “Đọc lạ lắm nhé.”

Giáo viên Lý vừa chuẩn bị đáp lời, chợt liếc mắt thoáng nhìn thấy đôi tay đang cầm chén trà của chủ nhiệm Ngô nhẹ nhàng run rẩy.

“Đó, đó là cái gì……” Chủ nhiệm Ngô khó tin mà nhìn lối đi nhỏ bên ngoài khu dạy học.

Nơi đó đang xảy ra một trận chiến đuổi bắt đầy cam go, mà nhân vật chính của trận chiến này, lại chính là hai vị học sinh ưu tú mà các giáo viên khi nãy vừa hết lời khen ngợi.

“Chạy cái con mẹ nhà anh!” Lạc Tri Dư đuổi theo không bỏ, quơ quơ cây chổi lớn trong tay mà làm như thể đang múa một cây trường đao dài 40 mét.

“Tôi chấp anh…… Chấp cả nhà anh chạy trước 39 mét. ” Lạc Tri Dư một phát quật cây chổi xuống, đánh trúng vị trí khi nãy Tiêu Ngạn vừa đứng. Tiêu Ngạn linh hoạt nhảy sang bên cạnh, né tránh cán chổi to uỳnh của Lạc Tri Dư.

Đây rõ ràng không phải là lần đầu tiên Tiêu Ngạn gây án, cũng rõ ràng không phải là lần đầu tiên Lạc Tri Dư vác súng trả thù. Tốc độ di chuyển của hai người đều cực kỳ nhanh, Tiêu Ngạn trốn tránh khắp nơi, Lạc Tri Dư giơ cán chổi điên cuồng đuổi theo, chẳng lâu sau liền chạy ra khỏi con đường nhỏ.

Một phòng các thầy cô không hẹn mà cùng nhau trầm mặc.

“Lạc Tri Dư, cậu có mệt hay không?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa chạy vừa quay đầu lại hỏi.

“Ai mượn anh quản tôi.” Cán chổi trong tay Lạc Tri Dư lại đập cái bốp một phát.

“Tôi đang suy xét đề nghị tối hôm qua của cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn ngừng trước nhà ăn nửa giây, “Về sau là bạn cùng trường, chúng ta thân thiện sống chung đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư căn bản không hề tin câu chuyện tào lao mà Tiêu Ngạn nói, dùng cán chổi một phen quất lên cẳng chân của Tiêu Ngạn.

Học sinh đang ăn cơm ở nhà ăn: “……”

Mọi người đồng thời buông đũa trên tay xuống, trong lòng như có linh tính mà mở điện thoại ra, phát hiện diễn đàn trường học hôm trước có hiện lên một bài viết, quả nhiên bài viết này mấy ngày trước không được ai quan tâm nay đã trở thành một bài hot.

[ Đọc tin mới chưa, tôi có hơi tò mò không biết độ phù hợp tin tức tố 0% sẽ có cảm giác như thế nào nha ]

Thì ra một ngày trước đã từng có bài viết như thế này.

Lầu 1: Chia sẽ lại, 0%, tuyệt đối thuần khiết, tuyệt đối không có khả năng có tình cảm với nhau sao? Bạn học Lạc với Bạn học Tiêu ấy.

Lầu 2: Có hơi đáng tiếc nha, hôm khai giảng tôi có thấy ảnh của hai người bọn họ, lớn lên vừa xinh đẹp lại còn ở gần với nhau, vừa vặn cả hai một là Alpha một là Omega nữa.

Lầu 3: Mượn đất hỏi một chút, Lạc Tri Dư có bạn trai chưa?

Lầu 4: Anh trai lầu ba muốn làm gì, theo đuổi sao? Buồn-cười.jpg, tôi trước kia học cùng trường trung học với cậu ta, tôi khuyên anh nên từ bỏ đi.

Mới qua một ngày, bài viết đang lẽ ra phải bị bỏ vào xó xỉnh nào đó, nay lại đột nhiên có thêm rất nhiều bình luận cũng lượt chia sẻ mới.

Lầu 98:…… Tôi là ca ca lầu ba đây, câu hôm qua xem như tôi chưa nói đi.

99L: Độ xứng đôi 0% ha ha ha ha, tôi cảm thấy hai người này đều có chút vấn đề.

100L: Mượn chỗ hỏi một chút, có ai có WeChat của giáo thảo không, hôm nay lúc anh ấy ngồi trên sân cỏ, tôi vừa liếc mắt một cái đã thấy anh ấy rồi, nhìn rất đẹp trai! Thuận tiện cầu luôn số phòng ký túc xá nha.

Lầu 101: Giáo thảo đang bị tẩn rồi, tôi là tân sinh năm nhất, tôi bây giờ đã được thả đi ăn nên tôi chỉ muốn nói, giáo thảo đáng bị đánh!

Đầu tháng chín nhiệt độ vẫn còn rất cao, không lâu sau quần áo hai người đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, Tiêu Ngạn nghe thấy tiếng Lạc Tri Dư thở dốc phía sau, liền xoay người quẹo thẳng đi vào cửa.

“Không đánh nữa không đánh nữa.” Vừa vào tới cửa, tốc độ chạy của Tiêu Ngạn đã chậm hẳn lại, vẫy vẫy tay với Lạc Tri Dư, bước vào một tòa nhà gần đó.

Lạc Tri Dư cũng đói bụng lắm rồi, nhưng cơn tức giận của cậu vẫn chưa triệt để nguôi đi, mắt thấy Tiêu Ngạn đang bỏ trốn trước mặt, rốt cuộc vẫn quyết định không buông tha cho hắn. Không thèm quan tâm Tiêu Ngạn đang đi vào chỗ nào, Lạc Tri Dư khiêng cái chổi lên, một đường đuổi theo vài bước, hướng về phía Tiêu Ngạn giơ cây chổi lên quật một nhát.

Tiêu Ngạn đứng trên hành lang tòa ký túc xá dành riêng cho Alpha gõ gõ cửa, bên trong nhanh chóng truyền ra tiếng bước chân.

“Mày sống sót trở về rồi à?” Phàn Việt phía dưới mặc quần xà lỏn trên tay cầm thuốc ra mở cửa, “Mày……”

Nói được một nửa, cậu ta bỗng thấy sau lưng Tiêu Ngạn chậm rãi xuất hiện một cái cán chổi.

Phàn Việt: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn, một chân đá cửa phòng, nhét Phàn Việt chỉ mặc một cái quần xà lỏn vào trong, không để cho Lạc Tri Dư nhìn thấy, sau đó lại không kịp tránh cây chổi của Lạc Tri Dư, tấm lưng vững chắc phía sau ăn ngay một cán chổi của cậu.

“Có chuyện gì có chuyện gì? Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?” Dì quản lý ký túc xá nghe thấy động tĩnh bên này lập tức chạy vọt ra, liếc mắt đã thấy cán chổi lơ lửng trên tay Lạc Tri Dư cùng với mái đầu dính vài cái lá nhỏ của Tiêu Ngạn.

Giữa trưa nắng choang choang, một đám Alpha ở ký túc xá bỏ luôn giấc ngủ trưa, ra ngoài ban công đứng nhìn hai người đang bị phạt.

Trong phòng 109 của tòa một ký túc xá Alpha.

[ Thang Nguyên ]: Là ai? Ai dám dũng mãnh xông vào khu ký túc xá của Alpha. (>▽<)

[ Phàn Việt muốn làm hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh ]: Năm nhất Lạc Tri Dư.

[ Thang Nguyên ]: Ôi mẹ ơi, hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc hận thù sâu đậm tới mức nào, mới khai giảng ngày đầu tiên đã đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán đến vậy.

[ Phàn Việt muốn làm hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh ]: Một lời khó nói hết.

[ Phàn Việt muốn làm hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh ]: Kẻ thù truyền kiếp + kẻ thù lúc còn cất tiếng khóc oe oe, càng lớn mỗi thù càng sâu đậm, hơn nữa Ngạn ca cũng không chịu ngồi yên, toàn thích chọc em ấy.

[ Phàn Việt muốn làm hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh ]: Trước kia một tháng thấy một lần là đánh nhau một lần, huống chi hiện tại.

[ Trương Thự ]: Ngu thì chết nha.

[ Trương Thự ]: Hiện tại bên ngoài đang rất nóng, ai ném cho nó cái dù đi, phơi đen trông khó coi lắm. Tiêu Ngạn là bộ mặt của ký túc xá chúng ta đó.

[ Phàn Việt muốn làm hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh ]: Ấy, suy nghĩ thật chu đáo, nhưng ký túc xá chúng ta chỉ một mình Bánh Trôi* nhi là có ô che nắng, chúng ta là những Alpha dũng mãnh chưa bao giờ cần che.

(*Bánh trôi đồng âm với Thang Nguyên)

[ Thang Nguyên ]: Đúng là những Alpha tinh xảo dũng mãnh. (>▽<)

Cạnh cửa ký túc xá xuất hiện hai người một cây chổi, đều đang đứng úp mặt vào tường. Phàn Việt né tránh tầm mắt của quản lý ký túc xá, đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn một cây dù che nắng.

“Hai người ăn cơm chưa?” Phàn Việt hỏi.

“Chưa kịp.” Trên tay Tiêu Ngạn chỉ còn một lon nước mật đào có ga, trong lúc trốn chạy vẫn luôn nắm chặt không buông.

“Tôi mua một ít cho các cậu.” Phàn Việt duỗi tay lấy thẻ cơm* của hai người, “Lúc này mà có đồ ăn được đã là tốt lắm rồi, hai vị đừng kén cá chọn canh nhé.”

_(*Cái thẻ dùng để nhận cơm, ăn bao nhiêu trừ bấy nhiêu tiền trong thẻ)_

“Thẻ cơm?” Lạc Tri Dư nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ, hình như hôm qua lúc cậu vừa dùng xong, liền tiện tay nhét vào túi đựng bản vẽ rồi, “Không mang, tôi không ăn.”

Trên sân thể dục phơi nắng cả buổi trời, cộng thêm việc phải đuổi theo Tiêu Ngạn chạy qua ba con đường, cậu lúc này có hơi mệt rồi.

“Em cà thẻ Tiêu Ngạn đi.” Phàn Việt lấy thẻ cơm từ trên tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Nó xứng đáng bị như vậy.”

Phàn Việt qua nhà ăn giúp hai người mua cơm trưa, Tiêu Ngạn nhìn xung quanh không thấy ai, mới bật mở cây dù màu hồng của Thang Nguyên ra.

“Lại đây.” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn tường nói.

Lạc Tri Dư nhích sang trái một bước, chui vào bóng mát của ô dù, hừ một tiếng, tiếp tục úp mặt vào tường.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô cực kì quan tâm học sinh mà chạy một đường hỏi không ít bạn học, rốt cuộc cũng tìm được hai nhóc học sinh đại biểu ưu tú đang đứng ở khu ký túc xá Alpha, còn có cả cây chổi của sân thể dục.

Hai cậu học sinh mặt úp vào tường, giơ tay cầm một cây dù hoa tinh xảo đứng phạt, không ai để ý tới ai, trong đó còn có một vị mặc áo khoác màu xanh lam nhạt, trên áo còn hằn rõ dấu vết từng bị cán chổi đập qua.

Học sinh trung học mười mấy tuổi đâu có bao nhiêu thù hằn, hơn nữa hai nhóc này đều là hạt giống tốt của trường Nhất Trung, chủ nhiệm Ngô quyết định nên khuyên nhủ một chút.

“Hai bạn học nhỏ, bị phạt đứng?”

“Em chào chủ nhiệm.” Hai cậu ưu tú học sinh thấy chủ nhiệm lớp đều quay sang cúi đầu chào.

Thâm tâm chủ nhiệm Ngô chợt run rẩy, cảm thấy đám đệ tử này thật là lễ phép, chỉ cần dẫn dắt bọn họ đi đúng đường, bọn họ chắc chắn sẽ đoàn kết hữu ái mà khỏe mạnh trưởng thành.

“Trong cuộc đời học sinh sẽ gặp được rất nhiều người, mà tất cả đều sẽ trở thành hồi ức đáng trân quý.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô dùng cuộc đời mà chính mình đã từng trải qua để cảm hóa hai cậu bạn học, “Các em còn nhỏ, mâu thuẫn giữa hai người cũng không quá lớn, mau chóng làm hòa rồi trở về nghỉ ngơi đi, tập huấn quân sự của Lạc Tri Dư thì có thể xin nghỉ, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn buổi chiều còn có tiết học.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô tự nhận những lời nói tốt đẹp khi nãy của mình sẽ phát huy tác dụng, rốt cuộc tầm mắt của hai cậu bạn học này cũng bắt đầu từ tường dịch sang người đối phương.

Chủ nhiệm quyết định sẽ nỗ lực hơn, lực chú ý dời lên lon nước mật đào trên tay Tiêu Ngạn.

“Bạn học Lạc đã tập huấn quân sự cả một buổi sáng hôm nay rồi, có phải chưa được uống nước đúng không?” Ngô chủ nhiệm hỏi.

“Bạn học Lạc” Tiêu Ngạn sau khi trêu chọc Lạc Tri Dư xong, ban đầu định đưa cho cậu một lon nước ngọt làm lành, ai ngờ chưa kịp đưa thì đã bị Lạc Tri Dư một đường đuổi tới tận khu ký túc xá. Nghe chủ nhiệm Ngô nói vậy, hắn mới đem dù vứt sang một bên, đặc biệt thành kính nhét lon nước ngọt vào trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Cho cậu, chuyện của hai ta tới đây tạm ngưng được rồi.”

Lạc Tri Dư thật sự rất khát, làm ầm ĩ nãy giờ, cậu không biết đã nhìn chằm chằm vào lon nước mật đào trên tay Tiêu Ngạn bao nhiêu lần.

Lạc Tri Dư chậm rãi duỗi tay ra, muốn nhận lấy lon nước Tiêu Ngạn đưa qua.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô cảm thấy, đây là lần đầu tiên ông giúp học sinh hồi âm chuyển ý từ lúc mới thăng lên làm chủ nhiệm tới giờ, rất đáng để được đăng bài tuyên dương.

Lạc Tri Dư nhấp nhấp môi dưới, duỗi ngón tay móc vào nắp lon nước ngọt, bật lên.

Ngô chủ nhiệm đang chờ được chứng kiến tình anh em hữu nghị giữa hai cậu học sinh này, Lạc Tri Dư đang chờ được uống nước, Tiêu Ngạn đang chờ Lạc Tri Dư nguôi giận.

Không ai nhớ tới, đây là lon nước có ga, mà Tiêu Ngạn đã cầm nó chạy vội qua ba con đường, bên trong đã bị xóc đến cực hạn.

Cùng với thanh âm Lạc Tri Dư bật mở nắp, nước ngọt vị mật đào theo đà mà phun ào ra, Lạc Tri Dư chớp mắt sửng sốt một chút, ngay sau đó lập tức phản ứng lại, ở thời điểm dòng nước đầu tiên vừa mới phun lên đã đem miệng lon nước quay về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

Nước mật đào có ga cứ thế mà ào ra.


	6. Chương 6: Lo trước khỏi họa?

Một đám nam sinh của tòa 1 ký túc xá Alpha đứng trên ban công nhìn xuống, thấy được một màn này liền sôi nổi hít hà một hơi.

Một vị nam sinh lầu ba lên tiếng: “Trước kia học khóa sinh lý dành cho Alpha, thầy giáo có nói tin tức tố rất quan trọng, lúc đó tôi còn chưa tin, nhưng hiện tại tin rồi, 0% quả nhiên là không thể hoà bình ở chung.”

Lầu hai: “Tôi cho rằng 0% sẽ tỏ ra giang hồ ghét nhau như chó với mèo. Nhưng thực chất 0% cũng chỉ là nhảy nhót lung tung như gà bay chó sủa thôi.”

Lầu năm: “Mấy ngày hôm trước ai nói muốn theo đuổi Lạc Tri Dư? Lạc Tri Dư trẻ trâu muốn chết!”

Lầu năm phía đông: “Không dám theo không dám theo nữa, theo xong lại bị ăn vài cán chổi thì toi đời, chỉ cần nhìn từ xa là được.”

Lầu hai phía tây: “Cũng không nhất định, đừng từ bỏ quá sớm, nói không chừng cậu ấy chỉ lấy cái chổi đánh Tiêu Ngạn thôi.”

Lầu bốn: “Giáo thảo ngã ngựa rồi ha ha ha ha, sắp hết thời rồi.”

Lầu một: “Không cho cười, Ngạn ca chính là bộ mặt của ký túc xá chúng ta.”

Bên ngoài khu ký túc xá

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Đây là lần đầu tiên chủ nhiệm Ngô thất bại trong việc giáo dục đạo đức, học sinh năm hai mặc bộ đồng phục xanh lam, bị nước có ga phun đầy mặt, tóc tí tách nhỏ xuống vài giọt nước, quần áo cũng ướt đẫm, trong không khí toàn là mùi mật đào tươi mát.

Tên đầu sỏ gây tội chớp mắt một cái, giật giật khóe miệng, muốn cười nhưng lại không dám, đành phải nhịn đến đau khổ, ánh mắt tránh né nhìn sang chỗ khác. Cuối cùng, cậu đành phải lắc lư mà giơ tay, khẩy một cái lá nhỏ trên đầu Tiêu Ngạn xuống.

Lạc Tri Dư tiếc nuối đưa miệng lon nước ngọt đến bên môi, liếm hết nước mật đào còn sót lại trên đó: “Anh mua ở đâu vậy, hương vị cũng được lắm nha.”

“Lạc Tri Dư, ngày mai cậu có phải tập huấn quân sự không?” Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay lau khóe môi, “Ngày mai lại mua thêm cho cậu.”

Ngọt mà không ngấy, hương vị thực sự không tồi.

Lạc Tri Dư không phải là đồ ngốc, đương nhiên sẽ hiểu được ý tứ trong lời nói của Tiêu Ngạn, ánh mắt lướt qua hắn một cái, dừng lại trên cái chổi bên người chủ nhiệm Ngô, trong lòng đang tính toán có nên quất thêm hai nhát nữa hay không.

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô hoảng hốt khuyên can, ông cầm cái chổi vứt ra phía sau lưng, “Đừng nháo lên, chuyện này chẳng có gì to tát cả, chúng ta đừng làm ồn nữa.”

Phàn Việt, người mới vội vã chạy đi mua cơm ở nhà xong, vừa về tới cổng đã thấy một màn “Biến cố nước mật đào” này.

“Em chào chủ nhiệm.” Phàn Việt cúi đầu chào chủ nhiệm Ngô một tiếng, sau đó lập tức hướng mắt nhìn sang hai tên đại ca phá phách, “Nhanh lên, hai ngươi mau trở về ăn cơm đi.”

“Chủ nhiệm yên tâm, hai người bọn họ chỉ đùa giỡn thôi, không có chuyện gì lớn đâu.” Phàn Việt cho rằng Chủ nhiệm Ngô muốn phạt hai người bọn họ, liền nhanh miệng khuyên bảo, “Bọn họ vẫn rất…… đoàn kết hữu ái lắm.”

Phàn Việt nói xong vẫn cảm thấy chưa tự tin với lời này của mình lắm, bèn bổ thêm một cái lý do: “Tiêu Ngạn hôm qua giúp Lạc Tri Dư đo kích cỡ quần áo, còn tặng thêm một bộ nữa, vừa rồi còn dùng thẻ cơm của chính mình mua cơm cho Lạc Tri Dư ăn.”

“Vậy thì tốt rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô tỏ ra vui mừng.

Lạc Tri Dư xách cây chổi, nhận lấy bọc cơm trưa được trả bởi thẻ của Tiêu Ngạn rồi cùng chủ nhiệm Ngô ra về.

Trong phòng 109 của ký túc xá tòa 1, đâu đâu cũng bày đầy lon nước ngọt vị mật đào. Tiêu Ngạn vừa tắm xong ngồi trước bàn học dùng khăn lông lau khô tóc, cầm quần áo đã được giặt sạch treo ở trên ban công.

Trương Thự cùng Thang Nguyên dùng hết thời gian để làm bài ôn tập đầu năm học, Phàn Việt thì kiểm tra danh sách tân sinh đang ký vào hội học sinh, tiết học buổi chiều còn một tiếng nữa mới tới, Tiêu Ngạn nằm bò trên bàn học, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

“Lạc ve…… sầu*?” Phàn Việt cầm phiếu báo danh nhíu mày, “Có họ hàng gì với Lạc Tri Dư không?”

_(*予: dư và 了: rồi có cách viết na ná nhau)_

Tiêu Ngạn vươn tay sang bên cạnh, nhận lấy phiếu báo danh, phiếu báo danh có khuôn mặt của tên đầu sỏ gây nên vụ án “Nước ngọt mật đào” đang nhìn hắn cười, khung trả lời trên phiếu báo danh toàn là chữ viết ngoằn ngoèo như bị chó táp của Lạc Tri Dư

“Đó là Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn vứt phiếu báo danh trở lại trên mặt bàn, rút ra một xấp bài thi tiếng Anh từ trên kệ sách, khép hờ hai mắt đọc, “Người từng trải muốn nói mày biết, đừng bao giờ ở trước mặt gọi cậu ấy là Lạc ve sầu.”

Phàn Việt: “……”

*

Trên hành lang phòng 101 của tòa 3 ký túc xá, Tỉnh Hi Minh đang phát ngốc nhìn chằm chằm cây chổi to tướng.

“Ở đâu ra vậy?” Tỉnh Hi Minh hỏi.

“Nhặt trên sân thể dục.” Lạc Tri Dư rót một chén nước, “Cầm thuận tay.”

“Tao cũng thấy vậy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh gật đầu.

Mọi việc đều có thứ tự trước và sau, học sinh năm hai học trước cậu một năm thực sự biết rõ món nào có thể ăn được ở nhà ăn. Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, phần cơm trưa được trả bằng thẻ của Tiêu Ngạn này, ngon hơn bình thường. Lạc Tri Dư lấy di động ra, chụp ảnh hộp cơm trưa ở trước mặt, gửi qua cho Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi tha thứ cho anh. [ hình ảnh ]

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi không tha thứ cho cậu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đống-phân-gà-nhà-mày.jpg, ngày khác tái chiến.

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/21/chuong-6-lo-truoc-moi-hoa/20200423024124_8wa3b/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Không cần ngày khác.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hửm?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Đánh nhau bị bắt sẽ phải quét rác ở sân trường, cậu không phải là muốn trốn đó chứ? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không có đánh nhau, chỉ là đánh anh thôi.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Buổi chiều tan học xách chổi của cậu ra đây, chúng ta gặp nhau ở sân thể dục, nếu không sẽ trừ điểm hạnh kiểm của cậu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Móa.

“Tri Dư!” Tỉnh Hi Minh đứng trước máy giặt gọi cậu, “Tao giặt quần áo, tiện thể hỏi mày có muốn giặt quân phục luôn không? Thầy giáo nói mày mới vừa phân hoá xong, mấy ngày nay không cần đi tập huấn quân sự đâu.”

Quân phục của trường Nhất Trung có màu xanh biển, bề ngoài thì đẹp nhưng chất lượng cũng chỉ thuộc dạng bình thường. Lạc Tri Dư đuổi theo Tiêu Ngạn chạy nửa sân trường, còn khiêng thêm cái chổi, toàn thân ngoại trừ bụi ra thì chính là đất, vài chỗ còn thấy loang lổ vệt nước mật đào thơm ngọt.

“Đây!” Lạc Tri Dư ôm một đống quần áo mình vừa mới cởi mang qua, toàn bộ đều ném vào máy giặt, “Tao thuận tiện giặt đồng phục luôn.”

Học sinh Nhất Trung không mặc đồng phục thì sẽ không được phép di chuyển trong trường học, đồng phục mùa thu có hai bộ, vừa vặn đủ để học sinh một bộ giặt một bộ thay, Lạc Tri Dư ném bộ mặc hôm khai giảng vào máy, mặc một bộ đồng phục khác vào.

“Đồng phục Nhất Trung thật xấu.” Quần áo trong máy giặt bị nhồi đầy, Tỉnh Hi Minh cầm cây chổi dựng ở cửa đảo ngược cán chổi xuống, thọc thọc nhấn quần áo xủa hai người xuống dưới, đậy nắp lại, “Chắc chắn sẽ trúng giải bộ đồng phục xấu nhất cả nước.”

Thực ra đồng phục của Nhất Trung vẫn được xem là đẹp, áo ngoài màu đỏ tô điểm trên nền áo màu trắng sẽ khiến cho mọi người có cảm giác năng động, mặc lên người học sinh sẽ giúp bọn họ nhìn như những thiếu niên vẫn còn sự bồng bột của tuổi trẻ, nhìn cũng rất quy củ, thầy cô và phụ huynh đều rất thích, nhưng học sinh thì chẳng ai thích cả.

Không cần tập huấn quân sự, Lạc Tri Dư ở ký túc xá ngủ một giấc đến tận xế chiều, sau đó chợt nhận được cuộc gọi thoại từ Tiêu Ngạn.

“Cậu đâu rồi?” Một âm thanh nghe cực kỳ thiếu đánh truyền đến từ trong điện thoại.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, trong lúc mơ màng chẳng nhận ra mình đang ở chỗ nào, tay không cẩn thận click mở video, bị hình ảnh đầu tóc xù tóc rối của mình dọa cho hoảng sợ.

Bên kia điện thoại im lặng một lúc, sau đó cũng học theo click mở video.

“Tôi quét đuợc một nửa rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn thừa dịp xung quanh không ai, trắng trợn giơ di động lên chụp sân thể dục, “Còn một nửa để lại cho cậu đó, nhanh tới đi.”

“Biết rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh còn đang ngủ, Lạc Tri Dư xách cái chổi ở cạnh cửa, dưới ánh hoàng hôn đỏ rực một đường đi tới sân thể dục.

Tiêu Ngạn quả nhiên đã quét xong một nửa sân thể dục, đứng ở bục phát biểu nhìn cậu, trong tay còn cầm một quyển sách từ vựng.

Lạc Tri Dư xách cái chổi ngừng ở trước mặt anh: “Mẹ anh có dạy anh biết rằng học tập như thế này sẽ không có hiệu quả hay không?”

Cả người Tiêu Ngạn cộng với cái chổi kế bên hắn cùng nhau dựa vào bục phát biểu: “Mẹ cậu có dạy cậu biết rằng học tập như thế này ở trước mặt thầy cô sẽ được xem như là con ngoan trò giỏi hay không?”

Lạc Tri Dư lúc này mới phát hiện, người này đang cầm cuốn sách ngược, thì ra chỉ đơn giản là giả vờ ra vẻ học sinh ngoan.

“Làm bộ làm tịch.”

Hai người sáng nay còn đánh nhau chí chóe trên sân thể dục, giờ lại đang cùng nhau dọn dẹp khuôn viên trường, cùng nhau đón hoàng hôn, tạm thời trải qua một buổi chiều trong hòa bình.

Lạc Tri Dư quơ chổi một lần, Tiêu Ngạn liền theo sau cậu có lệ mà xoẹt xoẹt vài phát, hai người miễn cưỡng qua loa quét xong sân thể dục, chỉ còn lại chậu hoa ở hai bên. Trên thân hoa và lá dính không ít bụi, còn bồn hoa thì lại lem nhem đầy đất, rất khó để dọn dẹp.

Lạc Tri Dư từ nãy đã thấy Tiêu Ngạn có chỗ nào đó không đúng rồi, lúc này rốt cuộc phát hiện ra, Tiêu Ngạn đã thay một bộ đồng phục khác, giống với màu cậu đang mặc, số thứ tự khắc trên bảng tên cũng y chang.

0301 Tiêu Ngạn

0301 Lạc Tri Dư

“Anh mặc đồng phục của năm nhất à?” Lạc Tri Dư dừng chân.

“Ừa.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đừng hiểu lầm, đồng phục năm hai chỉ mang có một bộ, tôi không thể mặc được.”

Không mặc thì sẽ bị trừ hạnh kiểm.

“Trách ai bây giờ?” Tiêu Ngạn dùng đầu cán chổi nhẹ nhàng gẩy gẩy tay Lạc Tri Dư.

Đám cây này thực sự rất khó dọn dẹp, Lạc Tri Dư một bên nói chuyện cùng Tiêu Ngạn, một bên đi theo Tiêu Ngạn cùng nhau bò lên bồn hoa.

“Tại anh ngu ngốc, làm sao trách tôi được.” Lạc Tri Dư múa cây chổi trong tay, “Đấy chỉ là chuyện ngoài ý muốn, đồng phục thì phải chuẩn bị hai bộ, làm người ấy mà, muốn phòng ngừa chu đáo, phải biết lo trước khỏi họa*.”

_(*Lo trước khỏi họa: Biết chuẩn bị phòng tránh trước khi họa ập tới)_

Cậu dăm ba câu biến “Sự cố nước mật đào” thành chuyện ngoài ý muốn, tẩy trẳng một cách triệt để cho bản thân mình.

Lùm cây mọc một cách cực kỳ bừa bãi, Lạc Tri Dư nãy giờ chỉ lo đối phó với Tiêu Ngạn, nên không chú ý xung quanh lắm. Cậu vừa dứt lời, hai người liền nghe “roẹt” một cái, như tiếng mảnh vải bị xé ra.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Lưng áo đồng phục của cậu, bị cành cây bén nhọn cắt thành một cái lỗ thật lớn.

Tiêu Ngạn thấy vậy chợt lùi về sau một bước, tỏ vẻ bản thân mình không liên quan đến chuyện này, đồng thời cũng ném ra một câu nói mát: “Chuyện ngoài ý muốn luôn là chuyện đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.”

“Nhưng tôi có hai bộ đồng phục.” Lạc Tri Dư không chút sợ hãi, “Có đồ mặc là được.”

Muốn may bộ đồng phục mới phải đợi tới tận một tuần, cùng lắm lúc giặt đồ có hơi phiền toái thôi, cũng chẳng đến mức thiếu đồ mặc.

Cậu cởi áo ngoài bị rách ra buộc ở bên hông, sau đó lại cùng Tiêu Ngạn đùa giỡn mà quét xong sân thể dục, quay về ký túc xá. Vừa định mở cửa, cậu đã nghe thấy hét thảm của Tỉnh Hi Minh.

Tay phải Lạc Tri Dư run lên, mở cửa phòng ra: “Làm sao vậy?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh đứng trước máy giặt, chờ máy ngừng quay, biểu tình có chút bi thương.

“Gặp chuyện thì phải bình tĩnh, không cần rống lên như thế.” Lạc Tri Dư cởi áo khoác rách tung tóe của chính mình ra, đi qua.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Hít thở không thông nữa rồi.

Hai người lần đầu tiên ở trọ, khóc lóc ôm máy giặt trợn mắt há hốc mồm. Quân phục màu xanh biển của Lạc Tri Dư bị phai màu, toàn bộ quần áo trong máy giặt đều bị nhuộm thêm vài vạt màu lam.

Hiện tại, bất luận là áo sơ mi trắng của Tỉnh Hi Minh, hay là đồng phục màu đỏ của Lạc Tri Dư, đều thành màu lam hết.

Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm nhất Lạc Tri Dư, khai giảng mới được có ba ngày, hoàn toàn mất hết chẳng còn một bộ đồng phục nào nữa.


	7. Chương 7: Cho mượn đồng phục của anh một chút.

“Đây là làm sao vậy……” Lạc Tri Dư từ trong thùng máy giặt vớt đồng phục của mình ra, “Tại sao lại như vậy?”

“Không biết……” Tỉnh Hi Minh ôm cái áo sơ mi trắng mới mua của mình, vẻ mặt nhìn như đưa đám, “Tại sao đồ này lại dễ phai màu như vậy? Chất lượng kiểu gì đây a.”

Lạc Tri Dư quyết định phải nộp đơn khiếu nại!

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Có đó không?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Việc gì? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/16/chuong-1-su-uu-tu-lai-khien-chung-ta-mot-lan-nua-gap-nhau/unnamed-8/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi đang trong tiết tự học buổi tối.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chất lượng quân phục tệ hại thì có thể khiếu nại không? Sóc-nâu-phun-lửa.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/22/chuong-7-cho-muon-dong-phuc-cua-anh-mot-chut/%e5%9c%9f%e6%8b%a8%e9%bc%a0%e5%96%b7%e7%81%ab/#main)

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Có thể, bạn học Lạc, cậu nói xem quân phục có vấn đề ở chỗ nào, tôi giúp cậu phản ánh.

Lạc Tri Dư giơ điện thoại lên trước máy giặt, đổi góc độ chụp hai bức ảnh.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh xem, nó phai màu! [ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

Điện thoại hiển thị đối phương đang nhập tin nhắn, Lạc Tri Dư đợi nửa ngày, Tiêu Ngạn mới chịu trả lời.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi đệt, cậu có thể bình thường xíu được không, ai đời lại giặt quần áo thẫm màu chung với đồ trắng???

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:? Không được sao?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Quân phục của Nhất Trung chỉ lo đẹp, mặc kệ chất lượng. Vấn đề của cậu hội học sinh chúng tôi không giải quyết được đâu.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Không nói nhiều nữa, tôi đi học đây.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thật không đó, tôi cảm thấy anh không phải là người thích đi học cho lắm.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tùy vào tiết học thôi.

“Thế nào rồi?” Tỉnh Hi Minh hỏi.

“Không thể khiếu nại.” Lạc Tri Dư lộn qua lộn lại kiểm tra đồng phục của mình, “Làm sao bây giờ, chiều hôm nay vừa gặp chuyện ngoài ý muốn, bây giờ tao chỉ còn có một bộ này thôi.”

Cái áo đồng phục “Ngoài ý muốn” hiện tại đang bị vắt vẻo trên ghế của Lạc Tri Dư, viền lỗ hổng bị nhánh cây xé ra còn dính vài cái gai thực vật nhỏ, nhìn phát là biết không thể nào mặc được nữa rồi, muốn đặt mua bộ mới cũng rất rắc rối, phải đợi tầm một tuần nữa mới có thể nhận được đồ.

“Buổi chào cờ thứ hai tuần sau tao phải lên sân khấu phát biểu.” Lạc Tri Dư sầu não, “Tao mặc đồ của mày được không?”

Quy định trường Nhất Trung rất nghiêm khắc, nghiêm khắc về tất cả mọi mặt, ăn mặc không gọn gàng tươm tất sẽ bị trừ hạnh kiểm, ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến đánh giá cuối kỳ của học sinh. Lạc Tri Dư không quan tâm mấy chuyện học tập hạnh kiểm lắm, nhưng bố mẹ cậu thì có, điểm trung bình và kết quả học tập của cậu sẽ là thứ quyết định số tiền tiêu vặt cậu nhận được.

“Mày cao hơn tao, hơn nữa họ tên số thứ tự cũng không giống, mà tháo phù hiệu xuống thì lại càng không được.” Tỉnh Hi Minh cầm đồng phục của chính mình, hoa tay múa chân đo kích cỡ dáng người Lạc Tri Dư, “Nhìn là biết chui không lọt, mày chắc chắn không mặc vừa quần áo tao đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư vào nhóm chat của lớp 3 hỏi một vòng, thế nhưng trong cả đám Omega của lớp chỉ có một mình cậu và Tỉnh Hi Minh có mang đồng phục dự phòng.

“Bọn họ không thèm thay quần áo luôn hả?” Lạc Tri Dư phảng phất như phát hiện ra điều gì đó.

“Nếu không thử cách này một chút đi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đề nghị, “Lấy nước sát trùng tẩy trắng quần áo, nói không chừng còn có thể cứu chữa.”

Nửa giờ sau, chỗ đáng lẽ ra phải là màu trắng thì vẫn là màu xanh, còn chỗ đáng lẽ ra phải là màu đỏ, thì lại bị nước sát trùng tẩy thành màu trắng tinh.

Một bộ tàn, một bộ phế, Lạc Tri Dư hoàn toàn mất luôn hai bộ đồng phục.

“Tao có thể chỉ mặc mỗi quần lúc phát biểu dưới sân cờ không?” Lạc Tri Dư nghiêm túc đặt câu hỏi, “Chủ đề tao cần nói vừa vặn cũng chính là vấn đề về diện mạo, cách ăn mặc của học sinh.”

“Mượn một bộ đi, giờ có đặt thì cũng phải chờ tận cuối tuần mới có thể lấy, khối chúng ta thường xuyên phải thay đồ tắm rửa, mày tốt nhất nên mượn của mấy anh năm hai hoặc năm ba, nhưng chẳng biết bọn họ có còn giữ đồng phục năm ngoái hay không.” Tỉnh Hi Minh xoa mũi, cầm áo khoác của Lạc Tri Dư lên ném vào thùng rác, “Nhưng cách đấy có hơi khó thực hiện.”

“Năm hai năm ba?” Câu nói này giúp cho Lạc Tri Dư chợt nảy ra một suy nghĩ, “Thật sự có người có!”

“Ai?” Tỉnh Hi Minh ngẩng đầu.

“Người bạn cùng trường tuyệt đối thuần khiết của tao.”

8 giờ tối, màn đêm trở thành tấm chắn bảo vệ vững chắc cho Lạc Tri Dư. Cậu buộc cái áo rách tung tóe ở bên hông, một đường tránh né cố gắng không đụng mặt các thầy cô, đi vào khu dạy học, thẳng tiến tới phòng học của lớp ba năm hai.

Lớp ba đang có tiết học buổi tối, Lạc Tri Dư vừa liếc mắt một cái đã tìm được tên học sinh độc nhất vô nhị trong đống áo khoác xanh lè kia. Tiêu Ngạn ngồi vị trí cạnh cửa sổ, dáng vẻ đoan chính, nghiêm túc nghe giảng, đôi lúc còn cúi xuống ghi chép bài lên vở.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nhìn không ra nha, lúc anh đi học lại nghiêm túc như thế này. Đầu-gấu-trúc-lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-1-3/#main)

Không trả lời.

Lạc Tri Dư đợi tầm mười phút, móc từ trong túi ra một cây phấn viết, bẻ thành mấy đoạn nhỏ.

Lúc này, tên bạn cùng bàn của Tiêu Ngạn, Phàn Việt đang trộm móc điện thoại lướt diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung ——

[ Bài viết bỏ phiếu nặc danh! Tân sinh được hoan nghênh nhất năm nay là ai? ]

Lầu 1: Tới đây! Chủ topic thích Lạc Tri Dư, hôm ở lễ khai giảng nhìn cực kỳ đoan chỉnh. [ hình ảnh ]

Lầu 2: A, ảnh của giáo thảo vẫn luôn đẹp như vậy nha, thử hỏi có ai không thích giáo thảo của chúng ta hay không.

Lầu 3: Tôi bầu Nghiêm Tử Hàm lớp sáu một phiếu, nghe nói tin tức tố của cậu ấy có vị que cay*, quá thơm rồi, tôi thèm quá a. Chảy-nước-miếng.jpg

_(*Que cay: Đồ ăn vặt bên Trung Quốc, có đặc điểm là nhiều dầu, có vị bò và khá là cay, nhưng bù lại ăn rất ngon.)_

Lầu 4:…… Cam, đào ( thảo luận một hồi… ) tất cả đều sắp khiến tôi đói bụng đến chết rồi.

Lầu 5: Lầu trên ** nó giữ chút liêm sỉ đi, đừng trắng trợn thảo luận tin tức tố của người khác như thế.

Lầu 6: Lạc Tri Dư! Người khôn không nói hai lời, tôi vẫn còn giữ tấm ảnh cậu ta xách chổi đánh người trong máy đây.

Lầu 7: Hôm đó đi ngang qua sân thể dục, phát hiện giá trị nhan sắc của các học sinh lớp ba đều rất cao.

Lầu 8: Mượn chỗ, ai muốn yêu đương thì gọi tôi, tôi siêu ngọt, tôi là một Alpha có mùi nước ngọt vị lê!

Tiêu Ngạn đột nhiên dừng bút, sờ ót, quay sang nhìn Phàn Việt, vẻ mặt đầy hoang mang.

Phàn Việt cả kinh, cho rằng thầy giáo sắp tới, liền nhanh tay thả điện thoại xuống.

“Không có việc gì.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, tiếp tục nghe giảng, lại thêm một đoạn phấn viết đập vào gáy hắn. Tiêu Ngạn quay đầu lại, một hình bóng quen thuộc ở phía sau cánh cửa lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lần thứ hai Phàn Việt ngẩng đầu dậy, chỉ thấy đống sách vở cùng bút viết của Tiêu Ngạn khi nãy, còn đứa bạn ngồi cùng bàn thì đã mất tăm không thấy đâu.

Tại cửa sau cạnh cầu thang của lớp ba, Tiêu Ngạn tìm được Lạc Tri Dư đang lén lén lút lút.

“Tìm tôi?” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào tay vịn cầu thang, nhìn về phía Lạc Tri Dư, cái người mình vừa mới gặp cách đây vài tiếng đồng hồ, “Còn muốn đánh nhau?”

“Tìm anh, không đánh.” Lạc Tri Dư trước khi ra cửa, đã hạ quyết tâm phải mượn cho bằng được bộ đồng phục, hiện tại người này đang đứng trước mắt cậu rồi, chẳng hiểu sao lời nói đã đến gần bên môi lại do dự không chịu nói.

“Tôi đi học đây.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ, “Năm hai học rất nhiều, cho cậu một phút.”

“Thôi đi, nhìn anh chẳng giống người thích học tập gì hết.” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Tiết gì mà lại để tâm như vậy?”

“Tiết sinh lý, để tôi hiểu hơn về bản thân mình.” Chương trình học của Nhất Trung rất dày đặc, nhưng việc dạy khóa sinh lý cho cấp ba là một chuyện rất cần thiết, không thể nào bỏ đi được, nên mới phải đẩy xuống học vào buổi tối.

“Nga.” Lạc Tri Dư không có hứng thú, nhưng vẫn nhớ tới ý đồ của chính mình, lời nói có hơi hàm hồ, “Bạn học Tiêu, có thể cho tôi mượn đồng phục của anh hay không.”

“Mượn đồng phục?” Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy chuyện này rất ngoài ý muốn.

Trong phòng học lớp ba truyền đến âm thanh thầy giáo đang giảng bài: “Những học sinh nào phân hóa thành Alpha nên chú ý, phải cách ly sau khi phân hóa hoàn thành, trong khoảng thời gian này, tin tức tố của mọi người không quá ổn định, chú ý cách ly, hơn nữa phải tiêm đúng và đủ thuốc ức chế, điều tiết cảm xúc, không nên tổn thương người khác, càng không nên ảnh hưởng việc học tập và sinh hoạt.”

“Kế tiếp, thầy sẽ giới thiệu sơ qua về mối quan hệ giữa giới tính thứ hai và sinh lý con người, chỉ mọi người cách duy trì khoảng cách và mối quan hệ giữa hai người AO, giữ gìn tình hữu nghị thuần khiết……”

Bên ngoài phòng học, Tiêu Ngạn lướt mắt đánh giá Lạc Tri Dư hai giây, nhanh chóng đem hình ảnh “Lo trước khỏi hoạ” lúc chiều nay kết hợp với bức ảnh máy giặt màu xanh loang lổ cậu gửi, cực kỳ chắc chắn mà ngầm kết luận: “Đã hiểu, cậu không còn đồng phục đúng không?”

Lời này nghe phát biết ngay là đang có ý cười trên nỗi đau của người khác, Lạc Tri Dư lại muốn đánh người.

“Đúng.” Dù sao thì cũng đang đi xin đồ, cậu kiềm chế, cúi đầu thừa nhận.

“Lạc Tri Dư, quan hệ của chúng ta tốt đến mức này sao?” Ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn nhìn cậu mang theo vài tia cợt nhả, “Khai giảng chưa đến ba ngày, cậu cà thẻ của tôi, uống nước ngọt của tôi, còn muốn mặc đồng phục của tôi nữa, cậu nghĩ tôi là ai vậy?”

Là ai vậy? Lạc Tri Dư không biết, cũng không nghĩ tới, hiện tại trong mắt cậu chỉ có đồng phục, bộ đồng phục mà Tiêu Ngạn mặc trên người kia.

“Chuyện anh mang dưa hấu và nước ngọt ra dụ hoặc tôi, tôi không tức giận.” Lạc Tri Dư tỏ thái độ cực kỳ tốt, “Thật sự, chuyện này tôi sẽ không mang thù nữa, dừng lại ở đây.”

“Cậu giữa trưa còn cầm cây chổi đuổi tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhân cơ hội tính sổ, “Cậu ngẫm lại thử xem.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Tôi sẽ ngẫm lại.” Cái chổi có hơi nặng, dùng nhánh cây vẫn sẽ tốt hơn.

“Thái độ thế mới được chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn gật đầu.

“Tôi mượn nhé? Đồng phục của anh ngày mai là làm xong rồi, đồng phục của tôi còn chả có, mọi người năm nhất ai cũng mang có mỗi một bộ, còn năm hai năm ba chỉ có mỗi anh là mang theo đồ năm ngoái thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư tầm mắt chặt chẽ đặt trên cái áo khoác Tiêu Ngạn đang mặc, “Chủ nhiệm nói, đoàn kết hữu ái.”

“Nếu sự ưu tú đã giúp chúng ta gặp nhau ở chỗ này.” Lạc Tri Dư càng nói càng văn vẻ, “Thì tôi cảm thấy chúng ta nên trân trọng nó.”

Trong phòng học, giọng nói của thầy giáo vang lên không ngừng ——

Thầy giáo càng giảng càng kích động: “Cho nên nếu muốn tạo nên một tình bạn thuần khiết giữa hai bên AO thì phải chú ý khoảng cách ở chung.”

“Thôi được rồi.” Sự việc hôm nay nguồn gốc cũng là do Tiêu Ngạn gây nên, hắn quyết định phải có chút trách nhiệm, “Tôi cho cậu mượn.”

Trong phòng học, thầy giáo đã giảng đến trọng điểm, nâng âm điệu lên: “Suy xét đến những năm học cấp ba, thời điểm mà chúng ta có khả năng phân hóa cao nhất, mọi người nhất định phải chú ý đến hành vi của bản thân. Đầu tiên, Alpha không được tùy tiện nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ Omega, đây là một loại hành vi thiếu tôn trọng, cũng không thể đụng vào, không thể lấy cớ là đang đùa giỡn.”

“Tin tức tố đối với Alpha và Omega đều rất quan trọng……”

“Nên chú ý tới một số vật dụng cá nhân có khả năng nhiễm tin tức tố của bản thân……”

Tiêu Ngạn cầm lấy cái áo khoác rách tan tác của Lạc Tri Dư, kéo khóa kéo áo khoác của mình xuống, cởi áo ra, chuẩn bị nhét vào trong tay Lạc Tri Dư.

Trong nháy mắt, Lạc Tri Dư chợt cảm thấy, tình bạn cùng trường dù ngắn ngủi trong giây lát này thế nhưng lại cảm động biết bao.

“Không được tháo phù hiệu xuống, không được giặt cùng quân phục, hai tuần sau trả lại cho tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn cường điệu giọng mình lên, “Lúc mượn thế nào lúc trả thế ấy, nghe không?”

“Tôi……” Lạc Tri Dư đang muốn đồng ý, thầy giáo lớp ba hình như đã giảng tới trọng điểm, gõ gõ bảng đen, đột nhiên nâng cao giọng, giảng bài một cách đầy khí thế ——

“…… Bởi vậy nên, tóm lại, các bạn Omega phải chú ý! Các em nhất định phải nhớ kỹ, ở trong trường học, nếu một người bạn Alpha nói muốn đưa đồng phục cho các em mượn, thì chúng ta có thể dễ dàng kết luận rằng, người bạn học Alpha này, rõ ràng đang muốn giở trò lưu manh với các em.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”


	8. Chương 8: Hai ta đều rất trong sáng.

Tiêu Ngạn vừa làm người tốt chuyện tốt được một nửa, đột nhiên cảm thấy cổ họng mình như nghẹn thứ gì đó, cánh tay đang đưa bộ đồng phục ra chợt ngừng lại.

“Ấy, đừng lấy về, xem như tôi tìm anh mượn đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhanh chóng trấn an tinh thần người trước mặt, “Không phải như thế đâu, anh không cần nghĩ nhiều.”

“Không phải anh cho tôi mượn, là tôi tìm anh mượn.” Lạc Tri Dư nhanh nhảu nói, “Tính chất không giống nhau.”

Nhưng chưa chờ Tiêu Ngạn kịp trả lời, thầy giáo đứng trong phòng học lại lần nữa gõ gõ cái bảng đen: “Bình đẳng giới tính, quan niệm này cũng phải khắc sâu vào tâm trí của bản thân. Trong đầu chúng ta không nên tồn tại bất kỳ thành kiến gì, ai cũng như nhau, các bạn học Alpha cũng phải chú ý, nếu có Omega tìm các em mượn đồng phục, như vậy chúng ta cũng có thể dễ dàng cho rằng, người bạn học Omega này, cậu ấy cũng đang giở trò lưu manh, tính chất đều ác liệt như nhau cả.”

“……” Tiêu Ngạn thu bàn tay đang cầm đồng phục của mình về.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Đệt.

Hai người trầm mặc một hồi lâu, bị bắt nghe hết non nửa bài giảng tiết sinh lý, thẳng đến khi thầy giáo rốt cuộc nói xong nội dung này, bắt đầu giới thiệu kiến thức mới, hai người mới một lần nữa tiếp tục trò chuyện.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Anh không cần hoảng, tôi không có ý kia với anh đâu.”

“Tôi biết.” Tiêu Ngạn cố gắng lý giải.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn bức tường rắn chắc bên cạnh cầu thang, xác định mình không ở trong tầm mắt của vị thầy giáo lớp ba kia, lúc này mới hơi sợ hãi hỏi: “Thầy giáo lớp anh, không phải là đang mở hack để nhìn tụi mình chứ.”

Tiêu Ngạn bị câu nói này của cậu chọc cười.

“Thầy ấy đúng là đang mở hack rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư bắt được tay áo đồng phục, kéo về phía mình, “Nhưng xác suất của chúng ta lại rất thấp, 0%, trường hợp hi hữu của cả nước đấy.”

“Chúng ta tuyệt đối thuần khiết.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Rõ như ban ngày luôn, không thể tồn tại khả năng một trong hai người giở trò lưu manh được, hai ta đều rất trong sáng.”

“Cho nên chúng ta không cần phải chột dạ, chúng ta không có vấn đề gì, phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ.”

“Cho tôi mượn đi, bảo đảm mượn thế nào trả thế ấy.” Lạc Tri Dư giật đồng phục từ tay Tiêu Ngạn, xoay người chạy thẳng xuống cầu thang.

Tiêu Ngạn cầm theo cái áo rách rưới của Lạc Tri Dư, vào toilet múa may quay cuồng tìm cách mặc vào, sau đó mới trở về phòng học.

Phàn Việt đang chăm chú lướt diễn đàn bị hắn làm cho hoảng sợ: “Trời má, sao tiết học hôm nay tao toàn bị giật mình vậy.”

“Mày chơi một mình đi.” Tiêu Ngạn đoan chính ngồi xuống, “Tao không nói chuyện với mày nữa.”

Thầy dạy sinh lý giảng bài rất nhanh, trong khoảng thời gian Tiêu Ngạn chuồn ra khỏi phòng học, ông đã giảng tới mục tin tức tố và việc đánh dấu tạm thời.

“Anh Ngạn.” Phàn Việt ở phía dưới bàn đẩy điện thoại qua, “Hội học sinh đang bầu cử nhiệm kỳ mới, kéo phiếu giúp tao đi.”

Độ nổi tiếng của Phàn Việt cũng thuộc hàng khá, muốn làm nhiệm kỳ mới cũng không thành vấn đề, nhưng cậu ta vẫn như cũ không yên tâm, muốn mượn giá trị nhan sắc của thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn xài một chút.

“Còn không cái chức đó mày giữ lại làm đi.” Phàn Việt nói, “Giáo thảo muốn làm chức vụ trong hội học sinh thì tao đây sẽ không chen vào nữa.”

“Không làm.” Tiêu Ngạn chép nốt bài giảng khi nãy chưa chép kịp, “Có hoạt động gì thì gọi tao là được, tao chỉ muốn làm học sinh bình thường thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn hôm nay vừa bị nước ngọt tạt vào người, buổi chiều phải thay bộ đồ năm nhất mặc đỡ, lúc này Phàn Việt cúi đầu xuống, vừa vặn thấy một vét cắt to đùng sau lưng đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Nãy mày mới đi đâu thế?”

“Tao?” Tiêu Ngạn ngẩng đầu, “Không có việc gì, chỉ đi toilet thôi.”

“Mày đi tiểu kiểu gì mà xẻ luôn cả cái áo đồng phục vậy?” Phàn Việt nghĩ không ra.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Hơn nữa, mày vào WC để tăng chiều cao hả, tuy là quần áo năm trước, nhưng tao nhớ chiều nay cái áo này đâu có ngắn như vầy.” Phàn Việt có một suy nghĩ bí ẩn về đứa bạn ngồi cùng bàn.

“Nghe giảng đi.” Tiêu Ngạn xoay bút trong tay, ra vẻ học sinh xuất sắc, nghiêm túc mà nhìn bảng đen, “Chăm chỉ nghe vào.”

*

Vận khí của Lạc Tri Dư không được tốt lắm, cậu mới ra khỏi khu dạy học đã đụng phải chủ nhiệm Từ đang cầm xấp tài liệu. Chủ nhiệm Từ không dễ nói chuyện như chủ nhiệm Ngô, liền cản Lạc Tri Dư đang đi đường lại.

“Lạc Tri Dư? Sao không mặc đồng phục?” Chủ nhiệm Từ hôm đó đã gặp Lạc Tri Dư ở lễ khai giảng, có ấn tượng sâu với học sinh này, “Chú ý tác phong một chút.”

Bởi vì khi nãy mới “nghe trộm” được nửa tiết học sinh lý, nên Lạc Tri Dư quyết định sau khi lấy được đồng phục, phải trở về nhét vào máy giặt giặt lại, để tránh việc nhiễm phải tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Quần áo bẩn ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư là một học sinh tôn sư trọng đạo, cậu lễ phép giải thích, “Em muốn mang về giặt rồi mặc sau.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô sẽ thường có sự thiên vị đối với các học sinh ngoan, nhưng chủ nhiệm Từ lại luôn đối xử bình đẳng: “Không được, ở trong khu dạy học không được tùy tiện cởi đồng phục, sẽ bị trừ hạnh kiểm.”

“Vâng.” Lạc Tri Dư khoác đồng phục vào trước mặt chủ nhiệm Từ, rất phối hợp mà kéo khóa kéo của đồng phục lên.

Chủ nhiệm Từ rất thích loại học sinh nghe lời như thế này, liền buông tha Lạc Tri Dư. Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa xuống bậc thang, bất thình lình nghe thấy giọng của chủ nhiệm Từ truyền tới: “Lạc Tri Dư, đồng phục của em hình như nhìn hơi lớn?”

“Em vừa xin làm bộ mới rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư đưa đơn xin may đồng phục ra, vừa vặn kiếm cớ cho qua chuyện này, “Chắc đến cuối tuần sẽ có đồ thay ạ.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Chủ nhiệm gật đầu thả người đi.

Thầy giáo dạy sinh lý nói không sai, quần áo tư nhân quả nhiên sẽ không thể không dính một ít tin tức tố của chủ nhân lên đó. Trên người Lạc Tri Dư chỉ mặc một cái áo sơ mi mỏng, lúc phủ áo khoác lên cậu có thể dễ dàng ngửi được một cỗ mùi quýt nhàn nhạt.

Mùi cậu ngửi được hôm phân hóa không có nồng như thế này, nhưng lại không thể nói là không ngửi thấy.

Tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn.

Chỗ dán miếng cách tin tức tố chợt nổi lên một cảm giác lạ thường, Lạc Tri Dư co rúm người lại, đây là bản năng của Omega khi đối diện với tin tức tố của Alpha.

“Nhanh chóng quay về, mặc thêm nhiều quần áo vào.” Chủ nhiệm Từ cho rằng cậu gặp lạnh, “Sắp chính thức khai giảng rồi, tập trung học hành đi.”

Độ xứng đôi tin tức tố 0%, khiến Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy có hơi khó chịu, cậu xoay người nhìn ánh đèn trong phòng học của lớp ba, vừa nhìn vừa bước ra khỏi khu dạy học.

Đầu thu, nhiệt độ chênh lệch giữa buổi sáng và đêm là rất lớn, nhiệt độ buổi tối không cao, cứ như thế, lúc Lạc Tri Dư trở về đến ký túc xá, toàn thân đã lạnh cóng từ bao giờ.

“Về rồi? Mày đổi miếng dán ngăn mùi rồi hả, mùi nước mật đào thơm đó.” Tỉnh Hi Minh mấy ngày nay đang ở trong thời kỳ mẫn cảm với tin tức tố, “Mày đi đâu vậy, sao còn mang theo tin tức tố của Alpha về phòng.”

“Mượn đồng phục Tiêu Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư lần này chẳng dám dùng máy giặt giặt sạch, cậu tìm cái bồn, nhét áo khoác của Tiêu Ngạn vào, đổ ít nước giặt, móc di động ra chụp bức ảnh cái thau giặt đồ, rồi đăng lên vòng bạn bè.

Không phải là ve sầu: Học kỳ mới tôi học được cách giặt quần áo. [ hình ảnh ] bố mẹ anh trai chị gái.

Bình luận ——

Anh trai: Lạc Tri Dư của chúng ta quá tuyệt vời, lần đầu tiên ở trọ trong trường đã biết giặt quần áo, anh còn tưởng em sẽ cầm quần áo ném vào máy giặt nha. Ôm-một-cái.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ] trả lời [ Anh trai ]: Vậy nên có thể tăng thêm tiền tiêu vặt cho em không?

Chị gái: Đổ ít bột giặt thôi, chị nhìn em đổ mà thấy sợ luôn.

Chị gái: Chị dạo này mới nghe nói, em học chung trường với thằng bé họ Tiêu kia hả? Đều là chuyện cũ năm xưa rồi, đừng đánh nhau nữa, biết không?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ] trả lời [ Chị gái ]: Không đánh nhau, đều là học sinh cấp 3 rồi, em không còn trẻ trâu như vậy nữa đâu.

Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai: Không tồi, giặt sạch chút. Mỉm-cười.jpg

*

“Ai?” Tỉnh Hi Minh đánh xong một ván game, rốt cuộc phát hiện có gì đó không đúng, ngẩng đầu hỏi, “Giáo thảo? Tiêu Ngạn? Anh ta không phải là Alpha sao?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh kinh ngạc che miệng: “Không phải chứ, mày mượn đồng phục của Alpha à?”

“Mày quên rồi hả.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Độ phù hợp tin tức tố của bọn tao chỉ bằng 0%, ý nghĩa về mặt y học chính là: hai người bọn tao tuyệt đối trong sáng.”

“Sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư bổ sung, “Lần trước tao đi đo kích cỡ quần áo, cũng là do anh ta đo cho tao, bọn tao chỉ đơn thuần là mối quan hệ giữa hai người qua đường.”

“Mày nói nghe hợp lý đấy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh như suy tư gì đó mà gật đầu, “Chỉ là các cặp AO cùng lắm cũng sẽ có độ phù hợp tin tức tố từ 20% trở lên, hai người làm sao bằng 0% được?”

“Không biết nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu, “Bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố muốn bọn tao phối hợp để nghiên cứu, cuối tuần này đi đo lại một lần nữa, tao vẫn còn nhớ rõ vẻ mặt của mấy vị y bác sĩ lúc đó, nhìn như kiểu tin tức tố của bọn tao có điểm gì đó đặc biệt lắm.”

“Mày đi tắm đi Lạc Tri Dư.” Tỉnh Hi Minh thành khẩn đề nghị, “Trên người mày toàn mùi tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn, cứ như hương vị của một rổ trái cây ấy.”


	9. Chương 9: Kiểm phòng

Lạc Tri Dư cúi đầu ngửi cổ áo của mình, xác nhận đúng là có mùi quả quýt nồng đậm khó thể nào phai đi.

Này hình như hơi giống trò lưu manh mà vị thầy giáo lớp ba đã nói.

Tiêu Ngạn tặng cậu một like cho tấm ảnh vừa mới đăng, đồng thời gửi một tin nhắn mới..

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, lần đầu tiên giặt quần áo hả?

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: √

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Vinh hạnh quá.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi tan học rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thôi khỏi, anh không cần báo cáo.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, Lạc Tri Dư, tôi cảm thấy đồng phục của cậu tám phần mười là phải vứt đi rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đêm nay anh về tới ký túc xá thì vứt nó giùm tôi, che-mặt-khóc.jpg.

Lạc Tri Dư ở trong lòng thầm nói tạm biệt với bộ đồng phục của mình, cầm theo khăn lông đi vào phòng tắm của ký túc xá, dòng nước ấm áp dọc theo thân thể cậu chảy xuống, toàn bộ phòng tắm đều là mùi hương hoa quả nhàn nhạt.

“Tao còn mùi giống rổ trái cây không?” Lạc Tri Dư mặc xong áo ngủ, từ phòng tắm thò đầu ra.

Tỉnh Hi Minh tay ôm đống trái cây vừa mới mua bên ngoài ký túc xá, ngẩng đầu: “Đỡ hơn rồi.”

Mùi tin tức tố quả quýt thực sự rất dính người, Lạc Tri Dư dùng không ít thời gian mới có thể hoàn toàn tẩy sạch mùi tin tức tố trên người mình ra, khó trách thầy giáo đã nói, phải chú ý đồ vật tư nhân của bản thân. Không biết có phải là ảo giác hay không, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy tuyến thể sau cổ có hơi ngưa ngứa, dần dần nóng lên.

Cậu lấy một miếng dán ngăn tin tức tố ra, tiện tay vẽ một cái đầu heo, sau đó ấn lên tuyến thể của mình.

Nhất Trung vì phòng ngừa học sinh mua mấy miếng dán màu mè không hợp tác phong nên quyết định thống nhất dùng một loại miếng dán chung, nhìn rất đơn điệu.

“Nghe nói tối ngày mai sẽ có kiểm tra đột xuất.” Tỉnh Hi Minh một bên ăn một bên lướt nhóm chat QQ, “Lục soát phòng tân sinh năm nhất, thầy giáo và người của hội học sinh sẽ cùng nhau đi kiểm tra.”

“Có yêu cầu gì cụ thể không?” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi bên thau giặt đồ, tiếp tục chà xát đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn, coi như giặt thêm một lần nữa.

“Có yêu cầu.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đọc điện thoại, “Trên giường không được có người nằm, thùng rác không được có rác, cửa không được đóng, trên bàn không được bày bừa lung tung.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Thùng rác tại sao lại không được phép đựng rác, Lạc Tri Dư có rất nhiều dấu chấm hỏi bay quanh đầu.

“Chỉ vậy thôi, hơi khó hiểu.” Tỉnh Hi Minh buông điện thoại xuống, lưu luyến nhai xong miếng trái cây cuối cùng, “Mặc kệ, nhớ giấu kỹ đồ điện bất hợp pháp của tụi mình là được.”

“Ngày mai giấu đi.” Lăn lộn cả ngày, Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ mệt nhọc, mở chăn chui vào ổ của mình, “Hơn nữa đây chỉ là kiểm tra đột xuất, chưa chắc gì sẽ đến.”

Mặc dù chủ nhiệm và huấn luyện viên đều nói, những học sinh nào vừa hoàn thành phân hóa sẽ không cần phải đi tập huấn nhưng Lạc Tri Dư lại là một tên chẳng thể nào chịu nổi việc chỉ ngồi không cả một buổi chiều, vậy nên sáng sớm hôm sau, cậu mặc bộ quân phục sáng màu hơn bình thường của mình, bước vào đội hình lớp ba.

Huấn luyện viên nhận ra cậu, đứng từ xa chào hỏi: “Bạn học Lạc không nghỉ ngơi sao?”

“Em không có quyền lợi đặc biệt gì, mà tân sinh thì phải hòa đồng với tập thể.” Lưng Lạc Tri Dư thẳng tắp, lời nói nghe cực kỳ bùi tai, “Ngày hôm qua chỉ là ngoài ý muốn, em cũng không tin tên ngu đần kia hôm nay sẽ tới một lần nữa.”

“Được!” Huấn luyện viên rất xem trọng những Omega không mang trong mình tính khí kiêu ngạo như thế này, “Nếu đã tới, vậy hãy tập luyện cho tốt, rất có ích cho cơ thể.”

“Vâng!” Lạc Tri Dư quyết đoán trả lời.

Nhưng tên ngu đần kia hôm nay vẫn mặt dày tiếp tục tới.

Cuối cùng, khi chuông hết tiết vừa mới vang lên, một hình bóng quen thuộc lại từ phía xa dạo bước tới sân thể dục, xách theo cái bao nilon màu đỏ, nhìn nhỏ hơn hôm qua một chút.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Huấn luyện viên: “……”

“Không cần quan tâm tới tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi xếp bằng trên cỏ, từ bao nilon lôi ra một cái hộp đựng thức ăn nhỏ, lại lấy một hộp kem từ bên trong cái hộp đựng thức ăn ra, làm trò trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư cùng toàn thể học sinh lớp ba, tao nhã mà ăn hết một hộp kem.

“Anh muốn đánh nhau nữa à?” Lạc Tri Dư dùng ánh mắt nói chuyện.

“Tôi không hề.” Tiêu Ngạn ném cái hộp đã trống không vào trong túi, “Tôi chỉ muốn nhìn bộ quân phục của cậu phai màu tới mức nào thôi.”

“Anh còn nói nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư có cảm giác bản thân mình sắp biến thành tiên nữ nhíu mày luôn rồi.

Phía xa truyền tới một tiếng huýt gió, lớp ba giải tán tại chỗ, Lạc Tri Dư lại nhặt một nhánh cây, chạy vọt tới.

“Gượm đã.” Tiêu Ngạn hô dừng.

Lạc Tri Dư suýt chút nữa không kịp thắng xe: “?”

“Cậu đừng nóng giận, đây chỉ là một loại lạc thú.” Tiêu Ngạn điếc không sợ súng nói, “Chờ cậu học lên năm hai, tự khắc sẽ biết.”

Lạc Tri Dư không hiểu cho lắm, loại lạc thú này của Tiêu Ngạn, rõ ràng đã bán đứng nhân phẩm của hắn.

“Còn dư một cái, cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn móc một hộp kem khác từ trong hộp đựng thực phẩm, thả vào tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Tôi không muốn tìm cậu đánh nhau, thật đấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư tay trái nhận kem, tay phải dùng nhánh cây quất vào tay Tiêu Ngạn, một tay thanh toán một tay lấy đồ, rất công bằng.

Khai giảng mới được ba ngày, cậu đã cà thẻ Tiêu Ngạn, mặc đồng phục Tiêu Ngạn, bây giờ còn ăn kem Tiêu Ngạn đưa nữa.

“Anh mua đống này ở đâu vậy?” Nước ngọt hương mật đào hôm qua cũng vậy, Lạc Tri Dư tìm khắp một vòng cửa hàng, cũng không tìm được loại như thế.

“Từ nhà mang đến, vứt trong tủ lạnh ký túc xá.” Đi ngang qua thùng rác của trường, Tiêu Ngạn vươn tay lên, ném túi và nhánh cây vào, “Cậu muốn?”

Lúc hắn giơ tay, để lộ dấu cắn trên cổ tay năm đó, trông giống một mảnh hoa anh đào.

“Không muốn.” Lạc Tri Dư phủ nhận.

“Cậu coi tôi là cái gì?” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn vào ánh mắt Lạc Tri Dư, lại nhìn xuống tay của mình, tựa hồ cũng đang nhớ tới vụ đánh nhau năm đó, hồi sau mới ừm một tiếng, “Chuyện tốt mà cậu làm đó.”

Cái chuyện hồi ba tuổi tỏ vẻ giang hồ đi cắn người, đối với Lạc Tri Dư mà nói, cũng chẳng phải là chuyện gì vẻ vang cho lắm, nên cậu không chút suy nghĩ mà buột miệng thốt lên: “Cùng lắm thì cho anh cắn trả một cái thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn không nhẹ không nặng ấn hai bờ vai của cậu, “Cậu đúng thật nên vào nghe tiết sinh lý hôm qua của bọn tôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn trở về ký túc xá, để lại Lạc Tri Dư một mình ôm hộp kem suy nghĩ về ý nghĩa của câu nói Tiêu Ngạn vừa nói.

Có ý gì, cậu lại mới giở trò lưu manh theo như mấy tiết sinh lý về AO đã nói sao?

*

Dựa theo truyền thống trường Nhất trung, mỗi năm khi tân sinh đang tập huấn quân sự đều sẽ bị kiểm tra ký túc xá đột xuất, thứ nhất là để học sinh sửa sang lại ký túc xá, thứ hai là muốn bài trừ những tai hoạ ngầm hiện hữu trong phòng.

Nhất Trung là một trường học danh giáo, ký túc xá sẽ không tồi tàn đến mức một thứ đồ điện đơn giản cũng không có, nhưng Nhất Trung cho rằng nhiệm vụ chủ yếu của học sinh chính là học tập, vậy nên nghiêm cấm những hành vi nấu ăn hay mang dụng cụ điện dùng cho nhà bếp vào trong trường.

Tám giờ tối, lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trước bàn vẽ vẽ lung tung, ngoài ký túc xá đột nhiên truyền tới tiếng gõ cửa.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Suỵt.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Giấu nồi đi.”

“Mở cửa.” Ngoài cửa truyền đến âm thanh Lạc Tri Dư rất quen thuộc, “Các em không phải đang lén lút giấu nồi đi chứ.”

Âm thanh này, hôm qua Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới nghe qua.

Trong lúc hai người đang sửng sốt giấu nồi, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng chìa khóa tra vào ổ.

“Đệt, bọn họ có chìa khóa.”

“Nhồi trong giường mày đi, mau, mày mau lên giường.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Trên giường không thể có người, mày quên rồi hả!”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Không được, nhét không vào.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Người của hội học sinh rất dễ nói chuyện, không có việc gì, đây chỉ là hình thức thôi.”

Cửa bị đẩy ra, thầy giáo Hứa dạy môn sinh lý của lớp ba hôm qua đang đứng cạnh cửa ký túc xá.

Phía sau thầy giáo Hứa lắc lư ra một thân ảnh, Tiêu Ngạn mặc đồng phục màu lam, dựa vào khung cửa, đẩy cặp kính không biết bao nhiêu độ đang đeo trên mặt: “Chào hai vị bạn học, tôi là Tiêu Ngạn, thành viên của hội học sinh, hôm nay kiểm tra đột xuất, tôi chịu trách nhiệm kiểm tra ký túc xá của các cậu.”


	10. Chương 10: Chúng ta tận diệt đi.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn cái chổi phía sau cánh cửa.

Ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy, những lời này vẫn luôn phù hợp với hoàn cảnh của cậu.

“Chào hai vị bạn học.” Thầy giáo Hứa gõ cửa hai lần, cười tươi chào hỏi với hai người, “Đột ngột kiểm tra vào lúc này, hẳn là không quấy rầy hai em chứ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Không có ạ.” Có.

Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi trên mép giường Lạc Tri Dư, miễn cưỡng nở ra một nụ cười thật tươi.

“Việc kiểm tra tòa số ba liền giao cho em vậy.” Thầy Hứa nói, “Thầy sang tòa nhà kế bên xem sao.”

“Thầy cứ yên tâm.” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn lướt qua phòng Lạc Tri Dư, “Em nhất định sẽ hoàn thành tốt trách nhiệm của một thành viên hội học sinh.”

Thầy Hứa yên tâm rời đi.

Tay Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn đặt trên nắm cửa, một khắc cũng không buông, tìm cách đẩy Tiêu Ngạn ra ngoài bằng tấm ván cửa.

Tiêu Ngạn lôi thẻ hội học sinh từ trong túi ra, cùng với sợi dây đeo cổ và giấy thi hành công vụ, vươn tay lên, quơ quơ trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư.

“Kiểm phòng.” Tiêu Ngạn một chân chặn ở cạnh cửa, “Bạn học Lạc Tri Dư, cậu muốn làm gì?”

Kế hoạch của Lạc Tri Dư bị vạch trần, có chút tiếc nuối mà mở cửa ký túc xá ra, để Tiêu Ngạn bước vào. Tiêu Ngạn đeo thẻ thi hành công vụ của hội học sinh lên trước ngực, cầm phiếu xét điểm trên tay, túi áo đồng phục trước ngực còn cài một cây bút máy.

Hắn cao hơn Lạc Tri Dư một cái đầu, bộ đồng phục màu lam ôm lấy đôi chân thon dài, cặp kính dày trên mặt che đi sự trẻ trung hiện hữu trong đôi mắt của hắn. Tiêu Ngạn, người mà căn bản không hề tồn tại khí chất của một học sinh xuất sắc, hiện tại đã bị hắn cải trang thành một đứa con ngoan trò giỏi.

Tên đang đứng trước mặt cậu hiện giờ với tên ngu xuẩn ngồi xổm trước đội hình lớp cậu hóng hớt nhiều chuyện sáng nay, cứ như hai người khác nhau vậy.

Tiêu Ngạn vứt cây chổi đằng sau cửa phòng ra ngoài, lúc này mới dám đi theo Lạc Tri Dư bước vào phòng.

Lạc Tri Dư là người có tính nóng nảy nhưng ký túc xá lại được dọn dẹp rất ngăn nắp, chăn trên giường xếp rất chỉnh tề, thùng rác cũng không đựng quá nhiều rác, cạnh bàn còn có một giá vẽ đựng bức tranh đang vẽ dở dang. Một tảng lớn màu nước vàng kim được tỉ mỉ tô lên bản vẽ, họa tiết trông rất trừu tượng, Tiêu Ngạn nhìn không ra cậu đang vẽ cái gì.

“Nhìn cũng được đấy, điểm hình thức không có vấn đề gì.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi xuống đánh dấu vào vài mục dưới bảng chấm điểm, nhìn về phía hai người Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trên giường, “Các cậu không cần căng thẳng.”

“Không căng thẳng.” Lạc Tri Dư huých bả vai Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Bọn tôi hơi mệt, muốn ngồi một chút.”

“Mệt?” Tiêu Ngạn cúi đầu nhìn bảng điểm ký túc xá.

“Omega bọn tôi rất dễ mệt.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng khuỷu tay đẩy Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Đối tượng bảo hộ trọng điểm của quốc gia, tất nhiên phải phải cẩn thận ở mọi chỗ.”

“Cậu ấy nói rất đúng.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nghiêm túc gật đầu.

Ký túc xá Omega lớn hơn nhiều so với ký túc xá của Alpha, phòng của Lạc Tri Dư chọn có vị trí rất tốt, đặt ở phía bắc hướng về phía nam, còn có cả một cái ban công nhỏ. Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới đẩy cửa ban công ra, liền bị xối một thân toàn nước là nước, vô số giọt nước nhỏ từ phía trên trần ban công lách tách lách tách rơi đầy người.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư đại khái là vừa giặt xong đồng phục của hắn, nhưng chưa kịp vắt khô đã trực tiếp treo lên ngoài ban công, mặt đất đầy vệt nước. Thời điểm hắn ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn thấy họ tên trên phù hiệu của bộ đồng phục.

0301 Tiêu Ngạn

Trong góc ban công có một chậu hoa rải đầy hạt giống nhưng vẫn chưa nảy mầm.

“Ban công này của cậu phải bị trừ điểm.” Tiêu Ngạn lau sạch nước trên mặt, Lạc Tri Dư giặt quần áo không được sạch lắm, quần áo vẫn còn hơi mùi bột giặt.

“Mấy anh đi kiểm tra toàn đánh giá hình thức hả?” Lạc Tri Dư trơ mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn đẩy mắt kính, tay cầm bút máy chỉ một vòng: “Kiểm xem đó là phòng ngủ của ai thôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Hai người bọn họ luôn đấu đá nhau gay gắt, Tỉnh Hi Minh đã nghe nói từ lâu, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu trực tiếp có mặt tại hiện trường.

“Hai đứa mình choảng nhau nhiều năm như vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nghiêng mình về phía trước, dùng đầu bút không nặng không nhẹ nâng cằm Lạc Tri Dư, “Khó khăn lắm mới có thể vào phòng của cậu, tôi không vạch lá tìm sâu một chút, chắc chắn sẽ không chịu nổi.”

“Chó má*, anh đây là quan báo tư thù.” Lạc Tri Dư hôm nay lại muốn thăm hỏi người lớn trong nhà Tiêu Ngạn: “Anh……”

_(狗贼: Nghĩa đen là kẻ trộm chó, nghĩa bóng là để chỉ những người có đạo đức giả.)_

“Giao nồi ra đây!” Tiêu Ngạn đánh gãy lời cậu.

“Anh ấy làm sao biết bọn mình có nồi!” Tỉnh Hi Minh mặt mũi tái mét.

Lạc Tri Dư muốn lấy cùi chỏ húc thằng bạn cùng phòng một cái.

“Thực sự có à?” Tiêu Ngạn vui vẻ, “Tôi chỉ thuận miệng hỏi thôi.”

“Giao nồi ra đây.” Ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn quét một vòng quanh phòng, cuối cùng dừng lại trên người hai nam sinh Omega, “Tôi nói này, hai ngươi cách chăn ngồi trên nồi lâu như vậy, không thấy cộm đến khó chịu sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Anh ấy nói rất đúng.” Tỉnh Hi Minh gật đầu, “Có hơi cộm.”

Lúc trước Lạc Tri Dư từng hỏi qua, tên WeChat của Tỉnh Hi Minh vì sao lại là Tường Đầu Thảo*, hiện tại cậu rốt cuộc đã hiểu rồi.

_(*墙头草: Dịch thô là cỏ mọc trên tường, ý chỉ những người ai nói gì nghe đó, gió thổi chiều nào theo chiều ấy, không kiên định với lập trường của mình)_

“Giao nồi ra rồi chấp nhận bị trừ hạnh kiểm đi, nhanh lên.” Tiêu Ngạn thúc giục, “Tôi còn phải kiểm các phòng khác nữa, đừng chậm trễ công tác hội học sinh của tôi, cậu tùy tiện tìm ai đó trong hội học sinh hỏi một chút là biết, tôi làm việc rất công bằng, tuyệt đối không để việc tư ảnh hưởng tới việc công.”

Ngòi bút vừa mới ngừng ở mục điểm trừ, một bàn tay chợt vươn đến giựt ống tay áo Tiêu Ngạn, bắt được cổ tay hắn.

“Đại ca, thương lượng một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư ngẩng đầu, “Tôi chỉ có một cái nồi thôi.”

“Tôi không có ý định thương lượng cùng cậu, đây là công việc của tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn mặc kệ cánh tay đang nắm ống tay áo của mình, “Lạc Tri Dư, cậu đang muốn tìm cách để hối lộ tôi sao?”

“Anh cứ nghĩ là như thế đi.”

Hoàn cảnh gia đình của Lạc Tri Dư rất tốt, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn so với cậu còn tốt hơn, trên đời này chẳng thiếu thứ gì cả, còn là người dầu muối không ăn*, chủ yếu chỉ là, hai người bọn họ đã có mối thù từ thuở thơ ấu.

_(*不进油盐: Dầu muối không ăn, ý chỉ một người bướng bỉnh, cứng đầu, nói đỡ hơn là luôn vững vàng với lập trường của chính mình)_

Lạc Tri Dư cái gì cũng không thể cho hắn, chỉ có thể nhắc lại chuyện xưa.

“Tôi cho anh cắn lại nhá?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “?”

Lại nghe thấy cái đề tài cắn này thêm một lần nữa, Tiêu Ngạn, người vừa mới học xong tiết sinh lý liền nghiêm túc nhìn vào mắt của Lạc Tri Dư, đột nhiên cảm thấy hơi choáng váng.

Trong vòng một ngày bị cùng một Omega giở trò lưu manh hai lần, mà cố tình còn là bản thân Omega từ lúc bắt đầu đã không biết lời nói của mình có vấn đề gì.

Lạc Tri Dư coi vẻ thất thần của hắn như một lời cự tuyệt, tức khắc từ bỏ chiến thuật khi nãy.

Mềm không được, vậy thì cứng đi, đổi một loại phương thức đàm phán khác, phù hợp với hai người bọn họ hơn ——

“Tôi có thể có câu hỏi không?” Lạc Tri Dư mở miệng, “Đồ điện mà Nhất Trung cho rằng sai quy định là những đồ như thế nào?”

Tiêu Ngạn thất thần nhìn Lạc Tri Dư một cái, mở bảng quy định kiểm tra phòng ký túc của trường học ra, đọc hai dòng cho Lạc Tri Dư nghe: “Sổ tay tân sinh cũng có đấy, cậu đọc không thấy hả, quạt điện, nồi cơm điện, các loại nồi, thảm điện, tủ lạnh, bếp điện từ……”

“Ngài đây đúng thật là một thành viên nghiêm túc và có trách nhiệm của hội học sinh, tôi đã nhận thức được sai lầm của chính mình rồi, nhất định sẽ kiểm điểm lại bản thân, xin hỏi có thể tố cáo người khác không?” Lạc Tri Dư đứng lên, không hề che giấu cái nồi đang lấp dưới chăn, móc nồi ra, đưa bằng hai tay cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi muốn làm cho môi trường học tập của chúng ta ngày càng trở nên tốt đẹp hơn.”

“Có thể.” Cây bút trong tay Tiêu Ngạn viết không ngừng nghỉ, ghi chép lại điểm trừ vào cột đánh giá, “Cậu đang muốn kéo các phòng ký túc xá khác đồng quy vu tận à?”

“Nhất Trung không cho sử dụng đồ điện.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Không phải vì vấn đề an toàn, mà là sợ chúng ta không tập trung vào việc học tập.”

“Tôi hiểu.” Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên trở nên cực kỳ phối hợp.

“Tự giác ý thức thế là đủ rồi. Khai ra đi, còn ai tàng giữ đồ điện sai quy định nữa, tôi giúp các cậu tận diệt.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Một lần và mãi mãi.”

“Trung học Nhất Trung lớp ba năm nhất Lạc Tri Dư, thành thật tố cáo lớp ba năm hai Tiêu Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng đối diện Tiêu Ngạn, chậm rãi giơ tay, khí thế không thua hắn chút nào, bộ dáng ủy khuất ngoan ngoãn khi nãy giờ đã biến mất không còn sót lại chút gì.

Cây bút trên tay Tiêu Ngạn chợt ngừng lại.

“Ký túc xá của anh có tủ lạnh mini, giữa trưa nay chính miệng anh nói.”

“Anh có thể tận diệt một lần và mãi mãi.”


	11. Chương 11: Tới đây xem phong thái của học sinh trường chúng tôi này.

“Nhanh lên, đi tận diệt đi.” Lạc Tri Dư đã chuẩn bị từ trước, “Tôi thấy anh ăn mặc lén lút như cún nhỏ theo đuôi vậy ấy, chắc chắn anh đã ngầm theo dõi ký túc xá của tôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Ký túc xá của các anh còn có tủ lạnh mini hả?” Tỉnh Hi Minh lần đầu biết chuyện này, thì ra các nam sinh Alpha năm hai lại có cuộc sống sung sướng như vậy.

“Lạc Tri Dư, chúng ta nói chuyện đi.” Tiêu Ngạn buông bút cùng bảng điểm xuống, phi thường tự giác ngồi xuống ghế ngồi của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Không nói chuyện đâu.” Nụ cười xấu xa trên khuôn mặt Lạc Tri Dư không thể nào che giấu được, “Anh không có ý định thương lượng với tôi, những lời này khi nãy là chính miệng anh nói.”

Chỗ dựa của ghế có chồng cái áo khoác đồng phục năm nhất bị nhuộm thành màu xanh lam của Lạc Tri Dư, ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn chỉ dừng lại trên bộ đồ đúng một giây ngắn ngủi, sau đó lại quét tầm mắt tới chỗ Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng: “Chuyện khi nãy cậu bảo, tôi có thể suy xét lại.”

“Muốn cắn tôi hả?” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ chính mình.

“Là việc hối lộ tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày.

“Không suy xét gì hết.” Lạc Tri Dư bước tới, hai tay chống lên lưng ghế, cúi đầu nhìn Tiêu Ngạn đang an tọa trên đó, “Học trưởng Tiêu, tôi đã sẵn sàng để cùng anh bị trừ hạnh kiểm và viết bản kiểm điểm.”

Chủ đề thứ hai tuần sau sẽ về tác phong đồng phục, Lạc Tri Dư là người lên trình bày. Lại nói, chủ đề của thứ hai tuần sau sau nữa sẽ về sự an toàn khu ký túc xá, nói trắng ra là phải xếp hàng đọc bài kiểm điểm bản thân, hai người bọn họ một người ôm tủ lạnh một người ôm nồi, trong lúc kiểm tra đột xuất bị bắt được thì phải đứng dưới cờ kiểm điểm để làm gương cho cả trường. Khung cảnh đó, chắc chắn sẽ là một khung cảnh đẹp đẽ.

“Nồi trừ hai điểm, tủ lạnh trừ bốn.” Lạc Tri Dư cầm cuốn sổ tay tân sinh vỗ cái bốp lên đùi Tiêu Ngạn, “Trừ đi, anh trừ ở đây này, trừ xong rồi đi.”

So với một mình mất mặt, cậu lại càng muốn mình và giáo thảo cùng nhau mất mặt hơn.

“Hơn nữa anh đã trừ tôi rồi.” Đầu ngón tay của Lạc Tri Dư gõ gõ dòng “-2” trên bảng điểm của Tiêu Ngạn, tỏ vẻ chuyện này đã không còn cách cứu vãn.

“Không có việc gì, này chỉ là chuyện nhỏ.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay xé tờ giấy chấm điểm kia xuống, vo thành quả cầu ném vào trong thùng rác.

“Làm vậy sao được.” Lạc Tri Dư nhắc nhở, “Thùng rác không thể có rác, này không phải tôi làm nha.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Không tính không tính, tôi không phát hiện.”

“Còn ban công của tôi thì sao?” Lạc Tri Dư được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước*.

_(*Giống như được voi đòi tiên)_

“Vừa nãy vẫn chưa trừ điểm ban công của cậu.”

Tiêu Ngạn rút một bảng điểm hoàn toàn mới ra, điền số phòng ký túc xá của Lạc Tri Dư lên đó, ở trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư viết viết một hồi, vừa điền vào cột điểm vừa nói, “Cậu không nói, tôi không nói, không ai nhắc gì về việc đồ điện sai quy định cả.”

“Anh bảo mật, tôi bảo mật, đồ điện sai quy định sẽ không ai được nhắc tới.” Kế hoạch của Lạc Tri Dư thành hiện thực, vươn tay phải, dùng sức vẫy qua, đập tay với Tiêu Ngạn một cái, “Thành giao.”

“Thành giao cái gì? Tiêu Ngạn.” Cánh cửa khép hờ của ký túc xá đột nhiên bị người từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, thầy giáo Hứa lại xuất hiện ở cửa, “Thầy vừa chợt nhớ ra, chìa khóa và thẻ làm việc của thầy có phải đang ở chỗ em không?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Thầy giáo Hứa bước vào quá bất ngờ, hai người vẫn còn đang duy trì tư thế đập tay. Cái nồi trên đùi Tiêu Ngạn keng một tiếng rơi xuống đất, phát ra một chuỗi âm thanh kim loại thanh thúy.

Diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung ——

[ Kiểm tra đột xuất ký túc xá năm nhất, cầm chăn lên, giấu hết đống đồ điện đi nào! ]

Lầu 1: Tọa độ khu 10 ký túc xá Alpha, kiểm tra rất nghiêm ngặt.

Lầu 2: Nồi của tôi, nồi của tôi a QAQ. Nồi + thùng rác, trừ bốn điểm, đống rác đó thậm chí còn không phải tôi vứt. Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

Lầu 3: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, lầu trên, thứ cậu mất chỉ là một cái nồi, ký túc xá chúng tôi mất nguyên cả một cái tủ lạnh luôn kìa, bọn tôi bị trừ bốn điểm, hơn nữa bọn tôi còn là năm hai.

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

Lầu 4: Thắp nến vì hai lầu trên, đồ điện của nhóm bọn tôi vẫn còn đây, buổi chiều đã giấu.

Lầu 5: Lầu 4 mới nói một nửa đã đi đâu mất rồi? Bị tra xét hả?

Lầu 6: Tân sinh năm nay thực sự rất máu mặt nha, tôi vừa nãy thấy hội học sinh hốt được một cái lò vi sóng, mấy cậu làm sao mang nó vào được vậy. Che-mặt-khóc.jpg

Lầu 7: Mong chờ đến buổi sáng thứ hai tuần sau sau nữa quá, mỗi năm đều có một hàng dài tân sinh phải xếp hàng làm kiểm điểm.

Lầu 8: Tuần sau sau nữa còn sớm lắm, trước tiên hãy nói về tuần sau đi, ai sẽ là người lên nói về chủ đề tác phong nhỉ, nhỡ dung nhan khó coi quá thì chúng ta đừng nhận người.

Lầu 9: Lạc Tri Dư của lớp ba, yên tâm đi, cậu ấy không có tật xấu gì đâu, tôi đã quan sát kỹ rồi, chỉ cần Tiêu Ngạn không xuất hiện trong phạm vi bán kính năm mươi mét xung quanh cậu ấy, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ là một học sinh ngoan ngoãn xuất sắc.

Thời gian tập huấn quân sự của năm nhất kết thúc trong tiếng reo hò vui vẻ của các bạn học sinh. Vì mất đi tủ lạnh mini trong ký túc xá nên vào mấy ngày cuối của buổi tập huấn, Tiêu Ngạn vẫn như thường lệ chạy tới nhìn Lạc Tri Dư, đổi dưa hấu nước ngọt kem thành xí muội và chanh.

Một tuần tập huấn quân sự, Lạc Tri Dư không ít lần tẩn Tiêu Ngạn nhừ tử, cũng không ít lần bị Tiêu Ngạn giăng bẫy trả thù, đồng thời không quên phải kéo Tiêu Ngạn cùng mình xuống nước. Một tuần qua đi, các bạn học cùng lớp Lạc Tri Dư còn chưa kịp làm quen hết nhưng những món ăn vặt có trong tay Tiêu Ngạn thì lại nằm thuộc lòng.

Tập huấn quân sự kết thúc, tân sinh năm nhất sắp chính thức tiến vào cuộc sống của một học sinh cấp 3, bắt đầu bận rộn học tập.

Vào thời gian sinh hoạt dưới cờ của buổi sáng thứ hai, tất cả học sinh trong trường đều tập hợp ở sân thể dục, bắt đầu chủ đề đầu tiên của học kỳ mới. Một cậu thiếu niên mặc bộ đồng phục màu đỏ tươi bước ra từ đội ngũ của lớp ba năm nhất, một đường đi lên bục phát biểu.

“Các vị lãnh đạo, thầy cô và các bạn học sinh thân mến, chúc mọi người có một buổi sáng tốt lành.” Lạc Tri Dư theo yêu cầu của chủ nhiệm Ngô, trước tiên soạn một tờ bản thảo, sau đó lại đoan đoan chính chính đứng trên bục phát biểu đọc bản thảo này. Bản thảo đã phải trải qua mấy lần xét duyệt của bao nhiêu thầy cô, bị sửa đến không còn lỗi sai nào nữa mới được trả về.

“Tôi là Lạc Tri Dư, học sinh lớp ba năm nhất, là đại biểu ưu tú của tân sinh năm nay. Muốn xây dựng một môi trường học tập văn minh và tiên tiến, chúng ta cần phải chung tay vun đắp, cố gắng để hoàn thiện bản thân mình hơn. Vì vậy nên ở buổi trò chuyện thứ hai đầu tuần hôm nay, tôi sẽ chỉ cho các bạn cách ăn mặc làm sao để bản thân mình trở nên sạch sẽ và tươm tất nhất khi học tập ở trong trường.”

“Buổi trò chuyện hôm nay phải đăng lên trang chủ của trường mới được.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô kiêm nhiếp ảnh gia nói, giơ camera lên, chụp cậu học sinh đang đứng trên bục phát biểu, “Mình phải chụp thật đẹp.”

Trung học Nhất Trung có một trang chủ riêng cho chính mình, được điều hành bởi ban truyền thông của hội học sinh và các giáo viên hướng dẫn, chủ yếu dùng để đưa những thông tin, tin tức mới của trường lên, đồng thời cập nhật chủ đề, cuộc trò chuyện mỗi thứ hai đầu tuần của học sinh.

Lạc Tri Dư là một cái móc treo quần áo trời sinh, bộ đồng phục màu đỏ bình thường chỉ cần mặc lên người cậu cũng có thể tỏa ra sự năng động hoạt bát, khiến tinh thần người xung quanh trở nên phấn chấn. Chủ nhiệm Ngô thấy vậy, mừng rỡ cầm camera trong tay chụp ảnh không ngừng nghỉ.

“Chủ đề lần này đăng lên trang chủ của trường đi.” Chủ nhiệm Từ đề nghị, “Để những trường học khác học hỏi phong thái của học sinh trường ta một chút.”

“Thân là một học sinh trung học, chúng ta hẳn phải khắc ghi khẩu hiệu của trường vào sâu trong lòng, chăm chút về ngoại hình dáng vẻ, tôn sư trọng đạo, cùng nhau xây dựng bầu không khí học đường tốt đẹp……”

Lạc Tri Dư ở trước mặt toàn thể học sinh và giáo viên hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đọc bản thảo, buông bản thảo trong tay xuống, cất giọng nói: “Bài nói của tôi đến đây là kết thúc, hy vọng từ giờ phút này có thể cùng tất cả mọi người có một khởi đầu mới thật tốt đẹp.”

Lạc Tri Dư bước xuống sân khấu trong tiếng vỗ tay của mọi người, bước về hàng của lớp ba năm nhất.

Nửa ngày sau, hình ảnh Lạc Tri Dư trò chuyện trước sân trường được đăng tải lên trang đầu của website trường Nhất Trung.

[ Ngày khai giảng đầu tiên, học sinh trường chúng tôi có một phong thái cực kỳ tốt. ]

Tấm ảnh được đăng lên trang đầu là tấm Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng trên bục phát biểu, tay cậu cầm tờ giấy, nhưng ánh mắt lại không dừng lại trên tờ bản thảo ấy mà xa xa nhìn về phía dưới sân khấu, trên mặt là một nụ cười tiêu chuẩn của một đứa con ngoan trò giỏi.

[ Bạn học Lạc Tri Dư đã chia sẻ, thân là một học sinh, phải biết chăm chút tươm tất vẻ bề ngoài của mình mọi lúc mọi nơi, phải luôn mặc đồng phục, hiểu chuyện lễ phép, tuân thủ quy tắc của một học sinh trung học. ]

Tin tức này đã nhận được một phản hồi tích cực từ phía các vị phụ huynh.

Phụ huynh 1: Không hổ là trung học Nhất Trung của thành phố, chất lượng bài nói rất tốt, nội dung cũng cực kỳ có ý nghĩa.

Phụ huynh 2: Giơ-ngón-cái.jpg, học sinh lần này không tồi.

Phụ huynh 3: Mặc đồng phục, hiểu lễ nghĩa.

Tin tức này cũng bị ban truyền thông của hội học sinh khuân vác tới Tieba* trường Nhất Trung.

_(*Diễn đàn trực tuyến lớn nhất Trung Quốc)_

Lầu 1: Lại đăng nữa à, cái này chả có ai đọc đâu.

Lầu 2: Lấy ảnh đi, tấm này chủ nhiệm Ngô chụp đẹp phết đấy chứ.

Lầu 3: Kịch liệt tố cáo vẻ bề ngoài ngoan ngoãn của Lạc Tri Dư, có muốn tôi gửi tấm ảnh cậu ta xách cái chổi chạy đánh người để các cậu bớt bị tẩy não đi không.

Lầu 4: Tuy vậy nhưng Lạc Tri Dư thật sự rất đẹp, phóng to ảnh chụp cũng không thấy mặt có chút tì vết đều nào, da dẻ tốt quá đi, ngũ quan cũng rất tinh xảo, tôi là Omega cũng thấy thích cậu ấy.

Lầu 5: Chờ đã, tôi là lầu bốn, tôi khuyên các cậu nên phóng to xem đồng phục của cậu ấy xem.

Lầu 6:? Đồng phục có gì đẹp? Không phải đều giống nhau sao, có gì hay để phóng to?

Lầu 7:!!! Đệt mẹ, lầu bốn mắt cậu tinh quá đi! Tôi khuyên những ai vừa kết luận không có gì lúc nãy, nên phóng to xem phù hiệu cậu ta.

Lầu 8: 0301, có gì lạ đâu.

Lầu 9: 0301 thì không có gì, nhưng đọc tổng thể thì lại là 0301 Tiêu Ngạn nha.

Lầu 10:……

Lầu 11:???

Lầu 12: Ghê gớm phết, nào là mặc đồng phục, hiểu lễ nghĩa. Thế nhưng đồ cậu ta mặc lại là đồng phục của học sinh khác.


	12. Chương 12: Đoàn kết hữu ái là một chuyện tốt

Lầu 12: Ha ha ha ha ha Lạc Tri Dư vậy mà cũng được công nhận là học sinh mẫu mực của trường, học sinh có tác phong hoàn hảo.

Lầu 13: Mau lưu ảnh, hiện trường ngã ngựa của Lạc Tri Dư.

Lầu 14: Quá thông minh rồi! Tôi không có đồng phục, tại sao không nghĩ tới phải tìm năm hai mượn nhỉ, còn để bị trừ điểm nữa hu hu hu.

Lầu 15: Tân sinh mấy cậu sao lại thế này, mới khai giảng có vài ngày mà đồng phục đã mặc tới hỏng luôn rồi, bị bắt học nhiều quá hả?

Giờ khắc này, trong đám phụ huynh cũng có người đã phát hiện ra.

Phụ huynh 4: Chủ nhiệm Ngô, bài viết này có viết sai tên không vậy? Học sinh đứng trò chuyện là Tiêu Ngạn mà, có cần phải sửa lại không?

Phụ huynh 5: Phụ huynh 4, ??? Không phải chứ, Tiêu Ngạn nhà chúng tôi không thấp như này.

Phụ huynh 5: Hơn nữa tiểu Ngạn bảo tuần sau mới tới lượt nó lên nói, không phải tuần này, không cần gấp gáp, ai cũng có cơ hội được lên chia sẻ mà.

Phụ huynh 4: Chủ nhiệm Ngô, học sinh này rốt cuộc tên là gì.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: Lạc Tri Dư, bài viết viết không sai, đây là đại biểu ưu tú của tân sinh năm nhất, tuy rằng Tiêu Ngạn và em ấy cùng là lớp ba, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn là năm hai, hai em học sinh này đều rất ưu tú, học tập khắc khổ, nghe lời hiểu chuyện, là hai người bạn học đoàn kết, là con ngoan trò giỏi của chúng tôi.

Phụ huynh 4: Vâng, vậy thì không có việc gì, tôi nhìn đồng phục thấy ghi là 0301 Tiêu Ngạn, ha ha ha.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: Ha ha ha không có việc gì.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô:……

Chủ nhiệm Ngô:???

Buổi chiều thứ hai, Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới học xong một tiết đã buồn ngủ đến nỗi không mở mắt ra được, thừa dịp giải lao mười phút, nhanh chóng ghé vào bàn ngủ gật.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Có một bạn học bước tới, đứng trước bàn học cậu, do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn gõ xuống bàn, đánh thức vị đại ca này dậy, “Thầy giáo muốn gọi cậu tới phòng làm việc.”

“A?” Lạc Tri Dư mang theo khuôn mặt ủ rũ đứng lên, thiếu chút nữa đụng ngã bàn học.

Vị đại ca này mới ngày đầu chính thức đi học đã bị giáo viên gọi đến, còn không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, dưới ánh mắt khâm phục của các bạn học mà một đường bước tới văn phòng.

Văn phòng giáo viên ở cuối hành lang, lúc Lạc Tri Dư đến nơi, trên đỉnh đầu vang lên tiếng chuông báo hiệu vào tiết học cuối cùng, đây là tiết học mỹ thuật duy nhất của cậu.

“Ngồi đi.” Thu Nghi, giáo viên chủ nhiệm của lớp ba chỉ cái ghế bên cạnh người, ở trên máy tính phóng to một tấm ảnh, “Giải thích một chút?”

“Không cần phóng to, phiền lắm ạ, thầy không cần xem ảnh, xem em là được rồi.” Trên người Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn mặc đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn, họ tên trên đồng phục cũng chưa tháo ra.

Thầy chủ nhiệm tức khắc cảm thấy có một trận đau đầu.

“Tiêu Ngạn là Alpha.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Vâng?”

“Em là Omega.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Vâng.”

“Vậy em mặc đồng phục của em ấy làm gì?” Thầy giáo Thu Nghi đang muốn che chở cho học sinh lớp mình, nên vừa nãy đã gọi một cú điện thoại cho chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai, “Em ấy bắt em mặc?”

“Không có.” Trong chuyện mượn đồ đồng phục này, Lạc Tri Dư là một người làm một người chịu, “Là em cưỡng ép anh ấy.”

Thầy giáo: “?”

“Mượn ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư nói ra toàn bộ sự việc.

Chủ nhiệm lớp bị lời này của cậu làm cho sợ hãi, tức khắc cảm thấy đau đầu, trẻ con thời nay sao mà khó hiểu quá: “Em đi mượn đồng phục của em ấy làm cái gì?”

“Mặc ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư đúng lý hợp tình, “Không mặc đồng phục sẽ bị trừ hạnh kiểm.”

Là trường học sai.

“Đồng phục của em đâu?” Thầy giáo Thu xụ mặt, “Em mặc đồng phục của người khác rồi đứng trước mặt thầy cô bạn bè để nói chuyện?”

“Dạ rách rồi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư khoa tay múa chân một hồi, “Đại khái là rách thành một cái lỗ to như vậy nè, em nghĩ bồn hoa của trường học phải nên tu bổ đi thôi.”

Là lùm cây sai.

“Đồng phục dự phòng đâu? Không mang hả?” Thu Nghi nói, “Không phải trong nhóm lớp thầy đã nhắc em phải mang đồ dự phòng sao?”

“Có mang ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên nghiêm túc hẳn lên, “Nhân tiện đây, em phải phản ánh với thầy một điều, đó là quân phục của trường mình chất lượng quá kém, nó phai màu, nhuộm bộ quần áo dự phòng của em thành màu xanh biển luôn.”

Là quân phục sai.

“Em đã hy vọng hội học sinh có thể giúp em phản ánh vấn đề này, nhưng bọn họ lại bảo không thể.” Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu đọc lại kịch bản trong đầu mình, “Đối với một học sinh trung học mà nói, tác phong đồng phục luôn là thứ phải được chú ý và chỉnh chu, đồng phục đã hỏng không thể mặc, đồng phục đã phai màu cũng không thể mang, mà đồng phục mới thì phải chờ, nhưng buổi trò chuyện thứ hai thì không thể chờ được ạ.”

“Cho nên em đã tìm Tiêu Ngạn mượn đồng phục.” Lạc Tri Dư tổng kết, “Sự việc chỉ có như thế thôi.”

Thu Nghi đã làm chủ nhiệm lớp không ít năm, loại học sinh nào cũng đã từng gặp qua, nhưng cái kiểu biết ăn nói ném nồi* như Lạc Tri Dư này, đây là lần đầu tiên thấy.

(*Ném nồi: giống kiểu ụp nồi, đẩy hết trách nhiệm sang người khác, thứ khác)

Điện thoại trên bàn chợt rung lên, chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai gửi tới một tấm ảnh ảnh chụp đơn xét nghiệm của bệnh viện .

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai: [ đơn xét nghiệm ], lấy từ chỗ Tiêu Ngạn, cùng với các tin tức đang trên báo, hai em ấy đúng thật là 0%.

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai: Theo tôi được biết, cặp AO có độ xứng đôi 0% rất hiếm thấy, hơn một trăm năm trước cũng có một cặp AO có độ xứng đôi thấp thế này, rất nổi tiếng. Hai người họ cực kỳ ghét nhau, thấy mặt là đánh, ảnh hưởng khá nhiều tới mọi người xung quanh.

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai: Mấy ngày trước nghe chủ nhiệm Ngô nói, tôi còn đang lo lắng Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cũng sẽ như vậy, nhưng câu chuyện đồng phục này khiến tôi thấy được tình đoàn kết hữu ái giữa hai đứa chúng nó, đây là chuyện tốt, thân là người trong ngành giáo dục, chúng ta không nên nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề lên.

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai: Tin tôi đi, cặp AO có độ xứng đôi bằng 0 cũng có thể vui vẻ ở chung, tuổi học trò là cái tuổi đơn thuần nhất, hai đứa nhóc này còn là hạt giống tốt, hiện tại bắt đầu chỉ đường dẫn lối, chắc chắn vẫn còn kịp.

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai: love & peace

Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm nhất: Vâng…… Không hổ là tổ trưởng tổ dạy học, phải học tập thầy mới được. Phấn-đấu.jpg

“Thầy giáo?” Lạc Tri Dư trình bày lý do xong, nửa ngày không thấy chủ nhiệm lớp đáp lại, nhịn không được thúc giục hỏi, “Còn việc gì không ạ, không có thì em về lớp học tiết mỹ thuật.”

“Không có việc gì.” Thầy giáo Thu ngẩng đầu, trong ánh mắt chan chứa niềm hy vọng: “Đi thôi, phải hòa đồng ở chung với Tiêu Ngạn đấy, không được đánh nhau.”

“Bộ này em còn mặc được không thầy?”

“Tạm thời cứ mặc đi.” Thầy chủ nhiệm phất tay đuổi người, “Phải luôn luôn ghi nhớ lòng tốt mà người khác đã dành cho em đấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư mang theo dấu chấm hỏi bước ra khỏi cửa. Lớp mỹ thuật vừa mới bắt đầu chưa được bao lâu, nên lúc cậu vào lớp vẫn còn kịp giờ.

Lạc Tri Dư mặt vô biểu tình mà hô to “Báo cáo”, lại bước về chỗ ngồi của mình trong ánh nhìn tò mò của toàn thể học sinh, rút giấy vẽ ra, bắt đầu tiết học.

Tiết mỹ thuật của trường trung học chủ yếu là để tạo nên hứng thú và giảm sức ép về chuyện học tập cho học sinh, việc vẽ tranh tĩnh vật đối với cậu mà nói tương đối đơn giản, phác họa cũng rất nhẹ nhàng. Vẽ xong bài tập trên lớp rồi, cậu lại lật mặt sau của tờ giấy lại, tùy tay vẽ những thứ khác.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Đang làm gì đó? Giáo viên lớp cậu nói cậu chưa bảo hai ta phải hòa đồng sống chung.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Học mỹ thuật.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Bắt-tay.jpg

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Ồ, tiết cậu yêu thích nhất.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nhìn xem, [ hình ảnh ], tôi vẽ cho anh một cái tủ lạnh mini nè, anh nhìn coi có giống cái mà anh mới vừa mất không.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cậu dùng điện thoại trong giờ học. Mỉm-cười.jpg, tôi phải hoàn thành trách nhiệm của một thành viên hội học sinh mới được.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:? Anh bẫy tôi?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh ngon thì làm đi, anh dám làm tôi sẽ nộp lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện lên, hai ta cùng nhau bị phạt.

Diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung ——

[ Các cậu cảm thấy như thế nào về chuyện đồng phục mấy ngày nay? ]

Lầu 1: Hợp tình mà nói, lầu một tôi đây cảm thấy Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư rất xứng đôi, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy thích hợp.

Lầu 2: Chia sẻ đường dẫn [ liên kết ], Sự kiện cây chổi, sự kiện nước mật đào, video trên đây nhận được bốn vạn like, bình luận của hầu hết các cư dân mạng đều là đánh rất hay.

Lầu 3 ( Bánh Trôi ): Ai thấy bọn họ hợp nhau thì xin mời chờ đến chủ đề của thứ hai tuần kế, câu chuyện yêu hận tình thù của nồi và tủ lạnh mini.

Lầu 4 ( Phàn Việt) : Tôi thiết nghĩ chúng ta đừng thảo luận về chủ đề này nữa, sẽ ảnh hưởng không tốt tới hai người bọn họ. Còn nữa, tôi thực sự muốn nói cho mọi người hiểu, quan hệ của hai người này thực sự rất kém, đừng hỏi vì sao tôi biết được, mông tôi vẫn còn đang đau đây này QAQ.


	13. Chương 13: Tôi thực thất vọng về anh.

Lạc Tri Dư đợi mãi cho đến khi tan học cũng không thấy Tiêu Ngạn trả lời, cuối cùng tiếng chuông tan học vang lên, thầy giáo mỹ thuật bước ra khỏi phòng học, lớp học vốn đã ồn ào bấy giờ còn ồn ào hơn.

Thời gian ăn cơm chiều của trường Nhất Trung rất ngắn, sau đó chính là tiết tự học buổi tối. Mới vừa có chuông báo xong, đã có không ít học sinh chạy ào ra khỏi phòng.  
  
“Tri Dư, qua nhà ăn không?” Tỉnh Hi Minh lấy thẻ cơm từ trong hộp bút ra, chuẩn bị nhắm về phía nhà ăn.  
  
“Mày đi trước đi.” Lạc Tri Dư cầm lấy bức tranh nãy mình tiện tay vẽ lên, “Tao có chút việc, chờ tí nữa tao tới.”  
  
“Chuyện gì vậy, còn quan trọng hơn cả ăn cơm nữa.” Tỉnh Hi Minh không thể lý giải được.  
  
Phòng học lớp ba năm hai vừa vặn ở trên phòng học của Lạc Tri Dư một tầng, Lạc Tri Dư lúc trước đã tới một lần, lần này là ngựa quen đường cũ. Lớp học hai người y hệt nhau, vừa có tiếng chuông hết tiết là đồng loạt học sinh đều chạy bay chạy biến, hầu hết trên bàn vẫn còn để đầy sách vở ngổn ngang, trang sách bị lật đến nhàu nát, giữa các trang sách còn kẹp các loại ghi chú khác nhau.  
  
Tiêu Ngạn ngồi ở vị trí bên cửa sổ, Lạc Tri Dư liếc mắt một cái đã thấy bàn học của hắn, sạch sẽ, ngoại trừ một cốc nước, còn lại cái gì cũng không có. Hình như vì vội vã chạy tới nhà ăn nên chưa kịp đóng nắp cốc nước, nước nóng vừa đun đang đựng trong cốc còn tỏa ra ít hơi nhiệt.  
  
[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi mang tủ lạnh mini giao hàng tận nhà cho anh nè.  
  
[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nhìn nó rồi tưởng nhớ về đồ của mình đi.  
  
[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thứ này cũng có thể dùng để kỷ niệm cái nồi đã mất đi của tôi đó.  
  
Gửi xong tin nhắn, Lạc Tri Dư cất di động đi, dựa vào lan can ngoài cửa phòng học, gấp giấy vẽ thành một cái máy bay giấy, sau đó lùi lại nửa bước, nhắm vị trí một chút, rồi giơ tay, phóng.  
  
“Cậu đang làm gì?” Thanh âm Tiêu Ngạn từ bên mặt cậu truyền đến, hắn hình như vừa mới từ chỗ văn phòng quay lại đây, trong tay còn cầm một quyển sách luyện tập mỏng.  
  
Tay Lạc Tri Dư run lên, máy bay giấy lảo đảo lắc lư bay lên không trung, từ cửa sổ phi vào phòng học lớp ba, ở giữa không trung run rẩy một cái, sau đó chúi đầu rơi vào bình nước của Tiêu Ngạn, bị nước sôi làm hỏng, trang giấy lập tức tan ra.  
  
Bức vẽ tủ lạnh mini đã nát bấy ở trong bình nước nóng.  
  
Lạc Tri Dư: “……”  
  
Tiêu Ngạn: “……”  
  
“Phát huy chưa được tốt lắm.” Lạc Tri Dư cất bước chạy, “Cáo từ.”  
  
“Quay lại.” Mới vừa xuất phát chạy được một nửa, còn chưa thoát khỏi phạm vi nguy hiểm, Lạc Tri Dư đã bị Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy tay phải hung hăng kéo trở về. Cuốn sách luyện tập trong tay Tiêu Ngạn bị cuộn thành một cái ống, không nặng không nhẹ đánh vào lòng bàn tay phải của Lạc Tri Dư, “Gây chuyện xong thì chạy?”  
  
“Đúng vậy.” Lạc Tri Dư muốn trốn nhưng lại bị bắt được, dùng tay còn lại xoa xoa lòng bàn tay bị đánh, cũng không thèm chạy nữa, “Học theo anh đó.”  
  
“Tôi dạy cậu thừa dịp tan học chạy đi gây sự với người khác lúc nào, hả? ” Tiêu Ngạn vẫn như cũ nắm lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư không buông.

“Suy một ra ba, anh không hiểu?” Lạc Tri Dư né tránh, vết sẹo trên tay Tiêu Ngạn vì thế lại lộ ra. Lạc Tri Dư nghiến răng nghiến lợi, tìm lại được chút cảm giác thời thơ ấu.

“Cậu muốn làm gì?” Tiêu Ngạn phát hiện có gì đó không đúng.

“Hai cậu bạn học, không đi ăn cơm sao?” Thầy giáo Lý, chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm hai xách cơm hộp của mình đi ngang qua hành lang, nhận ra đây là hai cậu học sinh hot nhất của trường.  
  
0%, là đồi tượng cần phải được chú ý. 

Lý lão sư nhanh chóng nói thêm một câu hòng nhắc nhở, “Không phải đánh nhau chứ, hai em đó, các chủ nhiệm đã nói rồi, nếu bắt gặp Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đánh nhau thì phải trực tiếp trừ hạnh kiểm, sẽ ảnh hưởng đến kết quả cuối học kỳ.”

“Không đánh nhau.” Hai người đang tranh chấp đồng thời quay đầu, rống lại Lý lão sư một câu.

Cơm hộp trong tay Lý lão sư suýt chút nữa rơi xuống đất: “…… Không đánh thì không đánh, hung hăng làm cái gì, chột dạ hả?”

Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư giơ lên lắc lắc, “Bọn em rất thân thiện, thầy à, thầy nghĩ xem, đánh nhau còn cần phải tay trong tay như thế này sao?”

“Đúng vậy, bọn em rất thân nhau.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ chỉ cuốn sách trên tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Thầy xem, anh ấy còn chủ động giúp em giải đề, thầy nhớ khi nãy em còn bảo suy một ra ba không.”

Chứng cứ tại hiện trường cùng lời khai của đương sự hoàn toàn trùng khớp, Lý lão sư tuy rằng vẫn còn nghi hoặc, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể nhìn hai cậu bạn học cầm tay nhau rời đi, biến mất ở chỗ rẽ cầu thang. 

Thoát khỏi tầm mắt Lý lão sư, hai vị bạn học vừa rồi còn gắn bó keo sơn nay lập tức mặt mày biến sắc. 

“Cách tôi xa ra một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư ghét bỏ mà nói, “Đừng có cọ tôi đầy người mùi quả quýt nữa.”

“Cậu bôi nhọ tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, “Ngoại trừ cái ngày đột nhiên phân hóa giới tính đó ra, tôi lúc nào cũng che giấu tin tức tố của mình, trừ phi……”

Trừ phi cái hôm Lạc Tri Dư mượn đồng phục của hắn, không giặt mà đã trực tiếp mặc, nếu không phải thì Tiêu Ngạn cũng chẳng thể nghĩ ra khả năng nào khác.

“Cậu trực tiếp mặc đồng phục của tôi?” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy Lạc Tri Dư lên ven tường cầu thang, cầm cuốn sách trên tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ má Lạc Tri Dư một cái, “Cậu có phải là một nhóc lưu manh nhỏ không vậy?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Tôi……”

Cậu đột nhiên ý thức được, vị trí mình đang đứng lúc bấy giờ, chính là vị trí ngày đó cậu tìm Tiêu Ngạn mượn đồng phục.

Thanh âm giảng bài của thầy giáo tiết sinh lý ngày đó, tựa hồ vẫn còn quanh quẩn bên tai cậu: “Có một số bạn học Omega……”  
  
“Thầy vừa mới nhớ ra.” Lý lão sư còn chưa đi xa chợt quay đầu lại, tiến về phía cầu thang vài bước, “Tiêu Ngạn, em và tiểu Lạc đều không cùng một cấp, thế thì giải đề gì?”  
  
Cầu thang lúc này đã trống rỗng, không còn ai nữa rồi.

“Anh đi đâu vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư phát hiện, hướng đi của Tiêu Ngạn không phải là tới nhà ăn, “Anh không ăn tối hả?”  
  
“Lúc này nhà ăn không còn cơm đâu.” Tiêu Ngạn tới cửa sau của trường học, “Tôi đặt đồ ăn ngoài.”

“Tôi vẫn nhớ rõ trước kia anh có nói, đặt đồ ăn không được dùng tên của mình.” Lạc Tri Dư còn nhớ cuộc trò chuyện bọn họ đã nói trước khai giảng, “Cái này không lừa tôi chứ.”

“Viết tên giáo viên.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Viết đại ai cũng được, nhưng đừng viết thầy Ngô, bởi vì năm trước có một ngày bảo vệ cửa nhận được mấy chục bọc cơm đều viết tên chủ nhiệm Ngô.”  
  
Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Nhà ăn đã không còn cơm, Lạc Tri Dư xoay người trở về phòng học, dù sao tiết tự học buổi tối cũng sắp tới rồi, chỉ không ăn cơm tối mà thôi, cùng lắm thì trở về ký túc xá ăn sau.

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn vừa trở về phòng học, liền thấy Phàn Việt và Thang Nguyên đang ghé vào bàn học của hắn đánh giá cốc nước.

“Mày thả cái gì vào trong cốc vậy?” Phàn Việt cúi đầu ngửi ngửi, “Uống được không?”

“Chén trà pha lẫn trí tuệ của giáo thảo.” Thang Nguyên đặt cho cốc nước này một cái tên.

“Không thể.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm cốc đứng dậy đi đổ nước, “Tiết tự học buổi tối hôm nay mày với thằng bên lớp bảy đi trực đi, nay tao không nhận việc gì trong hội học sinh hết, tí tao phải ra ngoài một chuyến.”

“Giờ tao đi luôn.” Phàn Việt cúi đầu tìm thẻ phiên trực trong hộc bàn, “Chắc cũng có thể bắt được mấy tên học sinh chạy loạn trong tiết, tao sẽ quay lại sớm thôi, hôm nay còn một đống bài tập về nhà.”

“Tao không mang thẻ trực rồi.” Phàn Việt nói, “Tao chạy nhanh về ký túc xá lấy vậy.”

“Không cần về, tao cho mày.” Tiêu Ngạn từ cặp sách lấy ra thẻ trực của mình, ném cho Phàn Việt, “Đều giống nhau, dù sao điểm cũng đều là hội học sinh trừ.”

“Wow, được mang thẻ phiên trực có mặt của giáo thảo, tao cũng có chút mặt mũi đó nha.” Phàn Việt cầm sách ngữ văn ra khỏi phòng học.

Học sinh lớp ba năm nhất đang học tiết tự học buổi tối, trên bục giảng không có giáo viên, đại đa số mọi người đều vùi đầu vào làm bài tập, một bộ phận nhỏ khác thì đang âm thầm trò chuyện.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Mày làm sao vậy?

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Không thoải mái hả? Mày 30 phút chưa nhúc nhích rồi đó.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hư.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tao đói.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Phòng học im lặng quá, lỡ bụng tao kêu lên thì làm sao bây giờ a a a a.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]:…… Không mang đồ ăn vặt, trong phòng học cũng không cho ăn.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Hay tao chế vài tiếng động giúp mày che dấu chút nhé?

Tỉnh Hi Minh lấy hết sách vở tập viết ra, dùng sức thả một cái, hấp dẫn ánh nhìn của cả phòng.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thôi được rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hay là tao trốn học đi.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Không được, nửa tiết sau sẽ có giáo viên tới nhận xét bài thi của học sinh.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy tao ra ngoài ăn chút sương uống chút gió.

Lạc Tri Dư nhét điện thoại vào trong túi của mình, một đường lên tầng cao nhất của khu dạy học, cửa sân thượng đã bị khóa, cậu chỉ có thể ngồi ở bậc thang trước cửa nghe nhạc.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Không ở trong lớp?

  
[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ai, đói quá rồi, ăn sương uống gió cũng không thể bớt đi được.

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn xách theo một hộp bạch tuộc viên bước lên tầng cao nhất, Lạc Tri Dư đang nhắm mắt lại dựa vào tường nghe nhạc, đồng phục trên người nhìn có hơi quá khổ, hình như vì thân hình thiếu niên có hơi gầy gò, tai nghe màu đỏ từ cổ áo trải dài xuống, mất hút bên trong tấm áo đồng phục, ánh đèn nhu hòa nghiêng nghiêng, khiến lông mi trên đôi mắt cậu chứa vài sự ôn nhu.

Tiêu Ngạn cầm túi cạ vào chóp mũi Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư mở to mắt, thấy người đang đứng trước mặt.

“Sao anh lại tới đây?” Cậu tháo tai nghe xuống.

“Đồ ăn gọi hơi nhiều, cơm thừa canh cặn, ăn hay không?” Tiêu Ngạn quơ quơ cái túi trong tay.

Lạc Tri Dư nhận lấy túi đồ ăn từ tay Tiêu Ngạn, nhìn Tiêu Ngạn lấy ra một phen chìa khóa từ trong túi, mở cửa sân thượng.

“Chìa khóa ở đâu vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Hội học sinh, một số học sinh khác cũng có, trong khoảng thời gian sẽ không có ai tới đâu.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy cửa ra, “Qua đây đi.”

Đầu thu, nhiệt độ chênh lệch giữa ngày và đêm là cực kỳ lớn, ban đêm gió thổi trên má lạnh lạnh, Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào ven tường ngồi xuống, Lạc Tri Dư cũng học bộ dáng của hắn ngồi xếp bằng, mở ra hộp thức ăn dùng một lần.

Bạch tuộc viên của nhà hàng này được làm rất tốt, tràn đầy một hộp, sắp xếp tinh xảo, nguyên liệu cũng rất đầy đủ, mặt trên có rắc một lớp chà bông. Đồ ăn của trường toàn là những món giống nhau, Lạc Tri Dư từ lúc tới đây đến giờ, chưa từng ăn đồ ăn bên ngoài một lần nào.

“Cảm ơn.” Mặc kệ lúc trước quan hệ như thế nào, bữa cơm này nhất định phải nói lời cảm ơn.

Chủ nhiệm lớp nói rất đúng, phải luôn luôn ghi nhớ lòng tốt mà người khác đã dành cho mình.

“Sao hôm nay anh tốt bụng quá mức vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

Thời điểm cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn, sau lưng hắn chính là trung tâm thành phố chứa đầy ánh đèn rực rỡ, trên đỉnh đầu là những chấm nhỏ vụn vặt sáng lấp lánh, những vì sao trên vũ trụ rộng lớn như đang rơi xuống từ trên bầu trời, rồi lại như dừng ở nơi khóe mắt hắn. Cậu cầm xiên tre trong tay, cười cười nói cảm ơn, mà quên mất khóa miệng của mình khóe miệng còn đang dính vệt sốt cà chua.

“Ai biết được.” Ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn có điểm trốn tránh, muốn bỏ qua câu hỏi này.

“Không có gì.” Tiêu Ngạn hơi giật mình, giơ tay lau đi nước sốt bên môi Lạc Tri Dư, “Nếu cậu thích, lần sau……”

Lạc Tri Dư vô ý thức liếm khóe miệng dính nước sốt của mình, đầu lưỡi không cẩn thận đụng phải đầu ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn, hai người đều sửng sốt chớp mắt một cái.

Ánh đèn pin phá vỡ sự yên ắng của sân thượng, hai học sinh đang đi trực của hội học sinh lần theo mùi hương mà vọt vào bóng đêm.

“Ôi đệt, thơm quá thơm quá.”

“Ai đang ăn vụng đồ ăn bên ngoài vậy.”

“Hỏi trước là đồ ăn của ai!”

“Bắt quả tang rồi nhé, trừ sạch điểm hạnh kiểm luôn ha ha ha.”

Phàn Việt đứng trước mặt hai người, kiêu ngạo lộ ra thẻ trực đeo trước ngực: “Hội học sinh trực nhật, bắt được các cậu ở đây ăn đồ ăn ngoài, trừ hai điểm hạnh kiểm.”Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Ơ?” Phàn Việt nhận ra thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn của mình, “Làm sao lại……”

Phàn Việt còn chưa nói hết câu, Lạc Tri Dư đã trước một bước nhìn thấy tên và ánh chụp của Tiêu Ngạn trên tấm thẻ trước ngực. Cậu nuốt viên mực còn chưa nhai xong xuống cổ họng, cau mày tự hỏi một lát, tự tìm một câu trả lời hợp lý cho tình huống trước mặt.

Tiêu Ngạn tốt bụng quá độ, thái độ khác thường, còn tặng hộp bạch tuộ viên cho cậu.

Cậu bị Tiêu Ngạn đưa tới sân thượng.

Trong phiên trực của hội học sinh, vừa vặn bắt được hiện trường cậu ăn vụng đồ ăn.

Người của hội học sinh đang đeo thẻ trực của Tiêu Ngạn.  
  
Cậu bị trừ điểm.  
  
Tóm lại chính là ——  
  
“Các anh đang……” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn, lộ ra biểu tình vô cùng thống khổ, “Tiên nhân nhảy múa* sao?”

_(*Tiên nhân nhảy múa (仙人跳_ _): Ý chỉ lợi dụng tâm lý và tình cảm của người nào đó để gài bẫy và lừa gạt họ, nói dễ hiểu là kiểu “lừa tình” bên mình)_


	14. Chương 14: Hai em ai là Tiêu Ngạn?

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Tôi……” Phàn Việt mở miệng ra rất nhiều lần, nhưng lại chẳng thể nói được câu nào.

Trong văn phòng quản lý công tác học sinh, chủ nhiệm Từ đang chấm bài kiểm tra của lớp mình, cửa văn phòng bị người bên ngoài gõ hai tiếng, bước vào là hai học sinh có phiên trực tối nay.

“Em chào chủ nhiệm Từ.” Phàn Việt tìm thấy hộp văn kiện chứa bảng điểm trực nhật của hội học sinh kế bên giá sách, rút bảng điểm phiên trực hôm nay ra, đặt ở trên cùng, “Phiên trực đêm nay của bọn em kết thúc rồi ạ.”

“Vất vả cho hai em, bảng điểm để ở chỗ cũ là được rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Từ ngẩng đầu, như thường dò hỏi, “Hôm nay có tra được học sinh nào vi phạm quy định không?”

“Dạ có.” Cậu học sinh lớp bảy gật đầu.

“Em nói nghe xem nào?”

Phàn Việt tiếp lời: “Năm nhất có vài học sinh đi trễ tiết tự học mà chưa xin phép, còn có một đôi AO yêu sớm, cái này là phó hiệu trưởng bắt được, đều đã đồng loạt phê bình và trừ hạnh kiểm rồi ạ.”

“Có vài em này thôi sao?” Chủ nhiệm Từ vừa nói chuyện vừa phê vào bài làm của học sinh, “Khá tốt, chắc hẳn là vừa mới khai giảng, mọi người vẫn còn biết tuân thủ quy định, trước mắt vẫn chưa bắt được trường hợp nào trốn tiết tự học ăn đồ ăn ngoài, vất vả cho các em rồi.”

“…… Không vất vả ạ.” Hai cậu học sinh lúc trả lời có hơi chột dạ, còn có tí hồn xiêu phách lạc, không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của chủ nhiệm Từ, đành phải xoay người rời đi.

“Vừa mới lên năm hai, áp lực học tập của các em có phải rất lớn hay không?” Chủ nhiệm Từ nhìn hai cậu học sinh đang cố gắng bước đi.

“Vẫn ổn vẫn ổn ạ.” Hai người vội vàng đóng cửa văn phòng lại, thở phào một hơi.

“Cái vụ tiên nhân nhảy múa kia……” Nam sinh beta của lớp bảy hỏi.

“Chúng ta không phải tiên nhân nhảy múa, chúng ta không làm chuyện như vậy.” Phàn Việt nhanh chân chạy, quay lại ý bảo cậu ta nhỏ giọng thôi, rồi lại lôi người ra khỏi phạm vi trước cửa văn phòng chủ nhiệm Từ, “Coi như mình không phát hiện đi, nếu không sẽ thật sự trở thành tiên nhân nhảy múa.”

Trong phòng học của lớp ba năm nhất, Lạc Tri Dư đã ăn uống no đủ liền rảnh rỗi cầm sách giáo khoa chồng thành hai chồng ở trên bàn, lại ghé lên bàn nghe giáo viên sửa bài thi. Sự tình phát sinh khi nãy, cứ như là một đoạn video ngắn vậy, ở trong đại não cậu tua đi tua lại rất nhiều lần

Trên sân thượng, Tiêu Ngạn ngơ ngẩn ngồi bất động một lúc lâu, khóe môi giương lên một nụ cười không rõ, xiên tre trong tay ghim vào viên bạch tuộc cuối cùng còn sót lại trong hộp, giơ tay ném đi, cầm hộp đồ ăn vứt vào thùng rác cánh đó không xa, sau đó nghênh ngang mà đi.

Hiệu suất của tiết tự học buổi tối không cao, Lạc Tri Dư không thích những tiết học không có hiệu quả, cậu cảm thấy bản thân đang có chút thất thần, từng dòng chữ trên bảng đen truyền vào mắt cậu đều trở nên mông lung lu mờ. Cậu cúi đầu, dùng sách vở để che giấu, mở điện thoại xem đoạn hội thoại khi nãy vẫn chưa được hồi âm của mình.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Mỉm-cười.jpg, bạn học Lạc ve sầu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh trước tiên bấm đúng tên tôi đi đã.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: [ Liên kết baike.baidu: tiên nhân nhảy múa ].

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cậu coi tôi là cái loại tiên nhân nhảy múa này sao?

Không biết vì cái gì, trước mắt Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên hiện ra cảnh tượng Tiêu Ngạn ngày đó ngồi trước đội hình lớp cậu ăn dưa. Lạc Tri Dư cứ miên man suy nghĩ như vậy, cũng không chú ý miệng mình đã cong thành một độ cung nhợt nhạt từ bao giờ.

“Ăn sương uống gió no rồi nên về lớp nghe giảng hả?” Tỉnh Hi Minh nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở cậu, “Đang học đó, cười cái gì mà cười?”

Lạc Tri Dư từ sau một chồng sách ngẩng đầu lên: “Tiết học này có ích quá ha.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……”

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Giống, cực kỳ giống.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Đánh một trận đi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh muốn đánh nhau với Omega, anh là cái đồ không biết xấu hổ.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Năm ngoái tôi chỉ bị trừ có vài điểm đến trễ và trốn học, hiện tại cậu đếm thử xem, từ lúc cậu đến Nhất Trung tới giờ, tôi đã không ít lần bị trừ điểm vì cậu đội nồi tôi rồi đấy.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Trách tôi? Anh đây không phải là đang…… ăn vạ chứ?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chính anh là người có vấn đề, biết không? Anh mà ưu tú như tôi, tôi cũng sẽ không bị

“Bạn học ngồi sau hàng giữa kia, đúng, là em đấy, người nãy giờ cúi đầu không nhìn lên bảng đấy.” Cô giáo dạy toán trên bục giảng vẫn chưa biết hết mặt của các học sinh, cũng không mang danh sách lớp theo, cô chỉ chỉ vị trí Lạc Tri Dư, “Em đứng dậy nói, đề này giải như thế nào.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Nói cái gì? Giảng đến chỗ nào rồi.

Cậu đứng lên, mới phát hiện không biết từ khi nào trong phòng học đã có vài vị bạn học đang đứng, hình như cũng chưa thể trả lời được câu hỏi này, cậu bạn đứng đầu bàn có vóc dáng nhỏ con còn hướng ánh mắt tới bên người cậu cầu xin sự giúp đỡ, cô giáo dạy toán tựa hồ cũng cảm thấy cậu có thể trả lời câu hỏi này, nên không nhúc nhích mà nhìn chằm chằm cậu, trong ánh mắt mang theo vài tia cổ vũ cùng mong đợi.

“Cô ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư rất có lễ phép mà mở miệng, “Ngại quá, cho em hỏi là đề nào thế ạ?”

Nửa tiết tự học thứ hai của buổi tối hôm đó, ngoài cửa lớp ba có một loạt học sinh đang đứng phạt, tổng cộng chín người, nép mình vào bên cạnh lối đi, ở dưới ánh trăng chịu phạt.

“Cô giáo Trương là người mới được điều về đây, hung bạo có tiếng.” Lâm Tử Dập kính nể mà nói, “Cậu cũng dám không nghe giảng trong tiết học của cô ấy.”

Thành tích tốt hay không tốt đều bị đuổi ra khỏi lớp, đối xử rất bình đẳng, mọi người đều cảm thấy rất công bằng, lập tức thành lập tình bạn hữu nghĩ trong quá trình bị phạt đứng này.

“Tôi không phải cố ý không nghe giảng.” Lạc Tri Dư ghé vào lan can nhìn xuống dưới lầu, “Tôi chỉ cảm thấy mấy tiết tự học buổi tối này không hề có hiệu quả, còn không bằng về nhà nghỉ ngơi.”

Một đám học sinh định học hỏi theo tư tưởng của vị đại ca này, sau đó lại kết hợp với thành tích của bản thân mình, muốn gật bừa, nhưng lại không dám.

Chuông tan học vang lên, hồi chuông ngân dài thông báo đã kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối, từng tốp từng tốp học sinh sôi nổi tan học. Tiêu Ngạn mang cặp sách, trên tay cầm theo một quyển bài tập, cùng Phàn Việt Thang Nguyên đi xuống lầu, lúc đi ngang qua cửa cầu thang chợt thấy một loạt người đang bị phạt đứng ngoài cửa lớp ba.

“Đang nhìn gì vậy?” Thang Nguyên hỏi, “Không đi sao?”

“Cơ hội nghìn năm có một, tao đi hóng chuyện đây.” Tiêu Ngạn lệch khỏi con đường đi xuống tầng dưới lúc ban đầu, vẫy tay với đám bạn cùng phòng, “Tụi mày về trước đi.”

“Ai.” Phàn Việt không có cách nào ngăn thằng bạn cùng phòng lại trong đám người chen chúc, chỉ có thể nhìn bạn mình một đường đi ngược chiều, đi đến phòng học của lớp ba năm nhất.

Nhóm người bị phạt ngoài cửa phòng học lớp ba nhiều ra thêm một người.

“Hi ~” Tiêu Ngạn thò lại gần, thân thiện chào hỏi.

“Tránh xa ra chút.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn đồng phục của người bên cạnh, “Màu đồng phục của anh và bọn tôi không giống nhau.”

“Người ưu tú như cậu đang đứng ngoài đây để bị phạt à?” Tiêu Ngạn thò đầu lại gần nhìn vở Lạc Tri Dư, trắng trợn đứng trước cửa lớp ba xem trò náo nhiệt.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Ừm, chữ cũng như người vậy.” Đều rất tệ.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Con mẹ nó.

Nghĩ có thể mua luôn cậu bằng một hộp bạch tuộc viên nhỏ hả, nằm mơ.

Buổi tối đầu thu rất lạnh, Lạc Tri Dư chỉ khoác một cái áo đồng phục, cậu ở cạnh hành lang hứng gió lạnh nửa ngày, ngón tay đều có chút cứng đờ, lúc này nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn, cậu đột nhiên muốn vận động cho nóng người.

“Anh một ngày không bị đuổi đánh sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu đúng không?” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa cánh tay nhức mỏi, dịch nửa bước ra đằng sau, kề sát cửa phòng học.

“Ấy?” Tiêu Ngạn lui về phía sau một bước, “Tôi không có nha, chỉ là đi ngang qua nên muốn đến thăm cậu.”

“Nếu không phải tại anh ăn vạ thì bây giờ tôi còn cần đứng ở chỗ này chịu phạt sao?” Lạc Tri Dư lại xách cái chổi sau cửa phòng học lên, “Ai bảo anh trong lúc học gửi tin nhắn cho tôi? Đúng lúc lắm, tới rồi thì đừng hòng đi được.”

“Làm gì? Kéo tôi xuống với cậu?” Lần này Tiêu Ngạn không có chút hoảng hốt nào, đến cái chổi cũng không thèm né, “Vậy cậu giao lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện ra đây, vụ việc tiên nhân nhảy múa cũng cùng nhau bị trừ điểm luôn, tôi không cần điểm hạnh kiểm, không ngại kéo cậu đệm lưng đâu.”

“Anh không muốn?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Rất tốt, tôi rất thưởng thức anh.”

Bạn học đứng sau: “???”

Cô giáo Trường bây giờ mới tan học, nghe được động tĩnh bên này liền vọt ra: “Hai em đang làm gì vậy?”

Cô nhìn về phía học sinh đang bị phạt của lớp mình: “Em sao lại thế này, đi học không nghe giảng, phạt đứng cũng không nghiêm túc, em muốn bị gọi về phụ huynh sao?”

Tiếp theo cô lại nhìn về phía tên học sinh năm hai: “Còn em đang làm gì vậy, tan học rồi sao không trở về ký túc xá, đứng ở lớp ba của bọn tôi làm cái gì?”

Cô giáo Trương có ý muốn nhìn phù hiệu của hai cậu học sinh, định nhớ tên để chốc nữa giao cho giáo viên chủ nhiệm xử lý, sau đó cô lại giật mình thấy hai cái tên y hệt được viết trên hai bộ đồng phục khác nhau.

0301 Tiêu Ngạn

Trương lão sư: “?”

Cô chỉ chuyên tâm dạy học, không quá chú ý đến tin tức của trường, buổi tối có tiết mới đến trường, cũng không biết gì về vụ việc bài phát biểu hôm thứ hai. Cô chưa bao giờ xử lý qua loại tình huống này, đương nhiên sẽ có chút bối rối không biết phải làm sao.

“Hai em ai là Tiêu Ngạn?” Cô giáo Trương xụ mặt hỏi.

“Cô Trương.” Lạc Tri Dư nhấc tay, “Là em.”

“Em lúc đi học thì thất thần, còn ở trong trường đánh nhau, lúc đánh nhau cũng vô cùng ác liệt, giờ đây em đã nhận thức được sai lầm của mình, xin hãy trừ điểm em thật nặng ạ!”


	15. Chương 15: Thì ra tôi là tra nam?

Tỉnh Hi Minh vừa mới soạn xong cặp sách bước ra khỏi phòng học, đã nhìn thấy một màn này.

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “?”

Nhóm bạn đang bị phạt từ trước tới giờ chưa từng thấy ai làm như vậy cả, mọi người đồng loạt im lặng, đứng ngoài cuộc hóng hớt.

Dũng cảm thừa nhận lỗi lầm là một việc tốt, mọi chuyện cũng đã rõ ràng rồi, nhưng vội vàng muốn trừ hạnh kiểm như cậu học sinh này, thì lại là trường hợp đầu tiên cô giáo Trương thấy kể từ khi vào Nhất Trung.

“Cô Trương, nếu thế thì em cũng nhận.” Tiêu Ngạn nhấc tay lên, đưa quyển bài tập trong tay ra, “Nhưng chữ của Tiêu Ngạn, tuyệt đối không xấu như thế này.”

Vở bài tập bọc bằng bao vở có viết tên Tiêu Ngạn, hàng lối rất gọn gàng, chữ viết bên trong cũng sạch sẽ đẹp đẽ, căn bản không giống với chữ viết ngổn ngang của cậu bạn học đang bị phạt kia, không hề đạt tiêu chuẩn tí nào.

“Cậu dẫm chân tôi làm cái gì?” Tiêu Ngạn gằn từng chữ một hỏi.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Làm sao vậy?” Chủ nhiệm lớp Thu Nghi một đường chen vào đám người, “Sao lại là hai em nữa?”

“Lại là?” Cô giáo Trương cảm thấy mình đã bỏ lỡ không ít tin tức.

“Đánh nhau nữa sao?” Chủ nhiệm lớp liếc mắt một cái đã thấy cây chổi Lạc Tri Dư đang giấu phía sau lưng, ông hôm nay đã được nghe một phen khái niệm về giáo dục đạo đức, nên hiện tại để ý nhất chính là vấn đề mối quan hệ của hai cậu học sinh này.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Giờ đánh vẫn chưa muộn đâu ạ.”

Thầy giáo chủ nhiệm lớp: “……” Đau đầu.

“Bỏ đi bỏ đi.” Chủ nhiệm lớp muốn khuyên can, bèn phất tay đuổi người, “Hết tiết tự học buổi tối rồi, thời gian cũng chẳng còn sớm nữa, về nhà muốn giặt quần áo hay làm bài tập gì thì làm đi.”

Chủ nhiệm lớp đã lên tiếng, học sinh đang ở đây xem náo nhiệt cũng phải lặng lẽ tan, hai tên đương sự cũng không nhanh không chậm mà đeo cặp sách lên, cùng nhau biến mất sau cánh cửa cầu thang.

Hai người xen lẫn trong đám người vừa mới tan học, vẫn duy trì khoảng cách không xa không gần, thẳng đến khi đi qua sân thể dục, bước tới khu ký túc xá gần đó. Ký túc xá của Alpha và Omega ở hai hướng khác nhau, trên bãi bóng cạnh ký túc xá còn có vài cậu học sinh Alpha đang thừa dịp trời tối mà đá cầu. Mấy cậu thiếu niên này chắc không biết cái gì gọi là buổi chiều hay sao, sao lại đá vào ban đêm thế này.

Đã qua thời gian tan học, ngoại trừ sân thể dục, học sinh trong khu ký túc xá cũng không nhiều lắm, đèn đường chiếu sảng cả một mảnh đêm tối, bóng cây nặng nề chồng chất trên mặt đất, bị học sinh đi ngang qua dẫm cho tán loạn.

Lạc Tri Dư đứng sau dẫm lên cái bóng của Tiêu Ngạn, cậu âm thầm vui sướng, đền bù cho sự tiếc nuối khi nãy chưa kịp dùng chổi để đánh người.

“Hộp đồ ăn đó là nhà hàng nào làm vậy?” Ký túc xá Omega đã ở trước mắt, Lạc Tri Dư dừng bước chân, duỗi tay bắt được quai đeo cặp sách của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Chờ tí tôi gửi WeChat cho.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cậu đi về đi.”

“Được.” Lạc Tri Dư như chưa đã thèm mà liếm khóe môi, “Hương vị không tồi.”

Cửa ký túc xá của Tiêu Ngạn không khóa, lúc hắn đẩy cửa đi vào, ba thằng bạn cùng phòng đều đang vùi đầu ôn tập cho bài kiểm tra cuối tuần, thấy hắn tiến vào, Phàn Việt cắn bút chì ngẩng đầu, bày ra một bộ mặt ủ rũ.

“Tao cảm thấy bài kiểm tra này qua không nổi rồi.” Phàn Việt có chút nhụt chí, “Nghỉ hè quá phóng túng, chữ nghĩa của năm nhất đều trả về hết rồi.”

“Vẫn ổn mà.” Tiêu Ngạn đặt cặp sách bên cạnh bàn, “Bài kiểm tra đầu năm chắc chắn sẽ khó hơn thường một chút, thậm chí sẽ ép điểm*, thường dùng để đả kích sự tự tin của học sinh thôi, mục đích là để học kỳ mới chúng ta nỗ lực thêm một chút, lạc quan lên là được rồi.”

_(*Ép điểm: Là tình trạng cùng một bài làm, đáp án giống nhau nhưng điểm ở nơi này sẽ thấp hơn ở nơi khác, chủ yếu là vì giáo viên tìm ra những lỗi sai nhỏ nhặt như trình bày thiếu câu hay làm ẩu để ép điểm học sinh xuống. Việc này thường xảy ra khi số người thi đầu vào trung học hay đại học quá nhiều, không thể nhận hết học sinh, buộc phải ép điểm xuống)_

“Ngày mai bên hội học sinh còn có việc phải làm.” Phàn Việt lạc quan không nổi, kêu rên một tiếng, vùi đầu tiếp tục đọc sách.

Cách thời gian ngủ còn rất sớm, Tiêu Ngạn cũng định đọc sách một lát, hắn cầm quyển sách đặt trên bàn mình, xoay người lấy bút máy từ cặp sách ra, lúc cúi đầu chợt ngửi thấy một cỗ mùi nước mật đào ngon ngọt.

Hắn lúc này mới phát hiện, bộ đồng phục bị xé rách của Lạc Tri Dư kia đã được treo trên sau lưng ghế của hắn vài ngày rồi, mùi tin tức tố hương nhàn nhạt, không quá nồng đậm, cơ hồ không thể cảm giác được.

Lạc Tri Dư ngày đó có nói, bảo hắn vứt bộ đồng phục này đi là được rồi, nhưng thực ra mấy ngày nay Tiêu Ngạn đã quên mất chuyện này.

Hắn cầm đồng phục của Lạc Tri Dư lên, cũng không biết có phải vì mùi hương tin tức tố hay không, trước mắt chợt hiện lên dải ngân hà mênh mông trên đỉnh sân thượng, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi dưới màn đêm khuya rực rỡ cầm xiên tre, một bên ăn ngấu nghiến một bên dùng đôi mắt ngắm nhìn hắn.

Khi đó trong mắt Lạc Tri Dư chỉ có hắn, khóe môi cong lên thành độ cung xinh đẹp, như thể đang dùng thứ pháo hoa rực rỡ nhất của nhân gian, dụ dỗ từng vì sao nhỏ trên bầu trời.

*

“Lạc Tri Dư!” Tỉnh Hi Minh hét to vào buồng vệ sinh, “Điện thoại của mày kìa!”

“Tới đây.” Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa tắm xong khoác khăn lông đẩy cửa chạy ra ngoài, một đầu chui vào trong ổ chăn của mình, “Giờ này rồi còn ai gọi điện thoại vậy.”

Điện thoại là của bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố gọi tới, phó viện trưởng rất quan tâm tới độ phù hợp tin tức tố 0% của cặp AO là cậu và Tiêu Ngạn, hy vọng hai người họ có thể phối hợp với họ làm nghiên cứu khoa học, cuối tuần này đi kiểm tra thêm một lần.

“Không phải nói cuối tuần sau sao?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Kiểm tra trước ạ? Cũng được ạ, dù sao cháu mới khai giảng, cuối tuần rảnh rỗi.”

“Quan hệ của bọn cháu? Ngài chắc là không biết rồi, hai bọn cháu từ nhỏ quan hệ đã kém, quan hệ trong nhà cũng kém, tóm lại chính là gặp mặt sẽ đỏ mắt.”

“Từng đánh nhau, không chỉ một lần ạ.”

“Được ạ, cháu đã đáp ứng rồi thì cháu nhất định sẽ đi, sẽ không trốn, Tiêu Ngạn bên kia…… Anh ta cuối tuần hình như có bài kiểm tra, anh ta sẽ không quên đâu, hay như vậy đi, ngày mai cháu sang lớp anh ta thăm hỏi một chút, sáng mai sau khi học xong, đến giữa trưa cháu cho ngài câu trả lời.”

“Vâng, không phiền gì đâu ạ, cống hiến cho ngành nghiên cứu khoa học là nhiệm vụ của cháu mà.”

“Kiểm tra đo lường?” Tỉnh Hi Minh nghe hết toàn bộ quá trình Lạc Tri Dư gọi điện thoại, “Còn phải kiểm gì nữa sao?”

“Bọn họ hình như rất tò mò.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ở trên giường vội làm bài tập, “Tao thì không sao cả, phối hợp với họ làm nghiên cứu khoa học thôi mà, kiểu gì kiểm xong chả bằng không, loại kiểm tra đo lường này ít khi xảy ra lỗi lắm, trừ phi tin tức tố của bản thân quá đặc biệt.”

“Cuối tuần này không thể ra khỏi trường.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đọc lịch bàn, nhắc nhở cậu, “Hai người muốn đi thì phải xuống xin nghỉ với giáo viên.”

“Ngày mai tao tìm anh ta.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Còn nữa, tao không muốn phiền tới bác tài xế nhà tao, cho nên đại khái là muốn đi cọ cọ xe nhà Tiêu Ngạn chút.”

“Mày cũng dám ngồi lên xe của anh ấy, nếu có muốn cái gì, cũng phải nên khách khí chút.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đề nghị, “Dù sao hai người cũng suốt ngày đánh nhau, đánh xong lại khó chịu, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng nói chuyện với nhau thôi là được rồi.”

“Tao sẽ có chừng mực.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, “Mày yên tâm, tao là người thông minh, đến lúc đó sẽ uyển chuyển một chút, phong thái tao nhã, trò chuyện khiêm tốn.”

Học sinh Nhất Trung đều thích trời mưa, trời mưa thì không cần phải ra sân thể dục tập thể dục buổi sáng, thời gian ngồi phòng học nói chuyện phiếm cũng nhiều thêm phân nửa. Trong phòng học lớp ba năm nhất, mặc dù kiểm tra đầu học kỳ sắp tới, mọi người dù vẫn còn đang vội vàng ôn tập, nhưng lúc giờ giải lao đến, cả lớp đều bỏ mọi thứ ra sau đầu mà náo nhiệt trò chuyện.

Lớp trưởng bật thiết bị điện tử lên, đăng nhập vào tài khoản của giáo viên chủ nhiệm, chọn mục “Gần đây thường nghe”. Loa phát nhạc không quá lớn, vừa vặn để mọi người nói chuyện phiếm trên nền nhạc du dương. Bạn học ngồi bên cửa sổ vừa kéo màn xuống, bạn học ngồi cạnh cửa cũng đồng thời đóng cửa lại, rõ ràng là đang có ý định nói chuyện mà không muốn bị giáo viên nghe thấy.

“Giáo thảo dạo này có nhận được thư tình không?” Một nữ sinh phía sau lớp ló đầu lên.

“Nó vẫn luôn nhận được.” Thượng Thư, bạn cùng phòng của Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Hiện tại năm nhất vừa mới khai giảng, thư tình càng ngày càng nhiều, chẳng qua Ngạn ca đều cự tuyệt.”

“Ngưỡng mộ quá.” Trong lớp có một Alpha hâm mộ mà nói, “Đứng trên đỉnh nhân sinh luôn rồi, thành tích tốt, còn có người thích nữa.”

“Là bộ mặt của ký túc xá chúng ta, vẫn luôn biết giữ mình trong sạch.” Phàn Việt ngày nào cũng thổi phồng thằng bạn cùng phòng lên, “Chưa bao giờ làm loạn, không thích tuyệt đối sẽ không dây dưa, chắc chắn sẽ cự tuyệt.”

“Cũng được đó.” Một nữ sinh Omega nói, “Các cậu xem diễn đàn đại học M chưa?”

“Xem rồi, có phải vụ việc của tên tra nam gần đây không, trên Weibo đều mắng quá trời.”

“Có phải cái thằng lừa gạt người khác đúng không.” Phàn Việt lướt diễn đàn rất nhiều, “Tôi nhớ rõ thằng đó là một thằng tra A, lừa gạt tình cảm của tiểu O ngây thơ, còn khiến người ta mang thai, sau đó lại mặc kệ hết, đến cả bệnh viện cũng không thèm đưa đi, không hề có tí trách nhiệm nào.”

“Tra A, xí.”

“Xứng đáng bị dân mạng mắng, tôi cũng đi mắng, làm xong rồi chạy, còn muốn Omega tự mình đi bệnh viện, đúng là tệ hết nói nổi.”

“Trường Nhị Trung bên cạnh cũng có, lừa gạt tình cảm của người khác, tôi cảm thấy mọi người nếu có yêu đương gì đó nhất định phải cẩn thận.”

“Tôi nói mọi người nghe nè.”

Thang Nguyên biết nhiều chuyện lắm, “Một dũng mãnh A nói cho cậu biết, tra A cũng có thể nhận biết từ hồi cấp hai đấy, rất dễ phân biệt. Loại người này lúc thường bên ngoài thoạt nhìn quang minh chính đại, lớn lên đẹp trai, thậm chí thành tích rất tốt, nhân duyên cũng không tồi, thầy cô đều rất yêu thích. Nhưng đó chỉ là bề ngoài bề ngoài hoa lệ của bọn họ thôi, nhân cách cất giấu bên trong rất khó để phát hiện ra, tra đó.”

Cửa phòng học bị người từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, đám học sinh đang thảo luận tưởng giáo viên tới, tất cả đều lập tức yên lặng, chỉ còn âm thanh của bài hát đang phát ——

[ Anh cẩn trọng, một nụ hôn cũng đủ để điên đảo chúng sinh, một nụ hôn cũng có thể cứu vớt một mạng người, cứu lấy thân nhiệt của anh, rồi sẽ trao lại cho một người khác ~~~][1]

“Quấy rầy một chút.” Một cậu nam sinh Omega từ cạnh cửa nhô đầu ra, “Xin hỏi, Tiêu Ngạn có ở đây không?”

Hai mươi mấy đôi mắt trong phòng học, tất cả đều nhìn chằm chằm về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

“Có chuyện này.” Lạc Tri Dư trông không giống bình thường chút nào, cậu hình như có chút ngượng ngùng, nhìn nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, lại cúi đầu nhìn mũi chân của mình, có chút do dự không quyết, cuối cùng lại ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn, thật cẩn thận kéo khoé miệng lên, tạo ra một nụ cười lấy lòng, “Tiêu Ngạn, cuối tuần này anh có thể mang tôi đi bệnh viện không?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói: [1] ca từ được lấy từ bài “Hôn khắp nơi” của Miriam Yeung (Lời editor: các cậu có thể lên youtube tìm “Hôn khắp nơi” để nghe nhé, có bản vietsub luôn)**


	16. Chương 16: Chúng tôi không có lau sàn mà.

_(*Tẩy sàn (hoặc lau sàn): ý bảo hành động giải quyết, dọn dẹp tàn tích của chuyện gì đó sau khi nó xảy ra (thường là chuyện xấu). Ở đây ý nói về việc dọn dẹp tàn cuộc của bạn Tiêu và Lạc, dọn dẹp cái bầu mà mọi người tưởng là có)_

Kỳ thi đầu năm sắp tới, trong văn phòng tổ dạy học năm hai, các thầy cô đang thừa dịp không có tiết để thảo luận về công tác dạy học. Nhất Trung kiểm tra rất nhiều, đầu học kỳ có bài kiểm tra, ngày thường cũng có bài kiểm tra theo tháng và kiểm tra giữa kỳ, lên tới năm ba còn có các loại điểm tra đột xuất trong tuần hay thậm chí là ở tiết tự học buổi tối.

Cuối tuần năm hai sẽ có bài kiểm tra, trong văn phòng chồng chất một đống bài kiểm tra đã in đầy đủ.

“Mọi người cảm thấy, học sinh bây giờ học tập áp lực lắm sao?” Chủ nhiệm Từ phụ trách công việc phân công công tác học sinh nói, “Tôi cảm thấy học sinh năm hai có áp lực học tập rất lớn, tôi nhìn chúng nó dạo này cứ buồn bã ỉu xìu.”

“Vẫn còn tốt lắm.” Thầy giáo Lý nói, “Đám nhóc này vừa nãy còn dám lấy tài khoản của tôi nghe nhạc, bọn chúng tự có phương thức giải trí của bản thân mình, chỉ cần cho bọn chúng đủ thời gian và không gian là ổn rồi.”

“Đúng rồi thầy Lý.” Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm nhất đi qua văn phòng dạy học gõ cửa vài cái, tố cáo “Tiêu Ngạn lớp thầy, tiết tự học tối qua đứng sau cửa lớp bọn tôi tìm Lạc Tri Dư đánh nhau, chẳng qua đánh không được, do bị giáo viên đang dạy trong lớp chạy ra ngăn, chuyện này Lạc Tri Dư cũng có sai, em ấy không nên bảo với cô giáo Trương mình là Tiêu Ngạn.”

“Quan hệ của hai đứa nhóc này nhất định phải kém như vậy sao?”

“?Không có mà.” Thầy Lý nhớ lại cảnh tượng hôm qua mình thấy lúc chiều, “Hai đứa bọn nó quan hệ cũng tốt mà, Tiêu Ngạn tối hôm qua còn giúp Lạc Tri Dư giải đề, Lạc Tri Dư nghe cũng thật nghiêm túc, tôi thấy hai đứa nó thảo luận rất sôi nổi, bầu không khí học tập cũng rất tốt.”

“?”

*

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm hai ——

Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào cạnh cửa, chờ Tiêu Ngạn trả lời. Tiêu Ngạn rõ ràng nghe được gần đó có người nhỏ giọng nói “Cái đệt”, sau đó lại chính là mấy lời nói tưởng nhỏ nhưng thực ra ai cũng nghe được.

“Tình huống gì vậy?”

“Bánh Trôi với Tiêu Ngạn ở chung ký túc xá, các cậu nói xem làm sao mà Bánh Trôi lại hiểu nhiều về tra nam như vậy?”

“Chậc chậc chậc, lớn lên đẹp trai đều không đáng tin cậy, tôi xấu tôi đáng tin cậy.”

“Chờ chút đừng kích động, này hình như là Lạc Tri Dư năm nhất đi?”

Lưng như kim chích* hơn mười giây, bỏ qua đề tài vừa rồi, trong đầu quét qua một vòng những chuyện xảy ra gần đây, Tiêu Ngạn rốt cuộc mới nhớ được, lý do Lạc Tri Dư tới đây tìm hắn là gì.

_(*Lưng như kim chích (如芒在背): Mô tả sự hoảng loạn lo lắng)_

Tới cũng đúng lúc lắm.

“Hôm trước không phải bảo là cuối tuần sau sao?” Tiêu Ngạn còn nhớ rõ thời gian, hắn đứng lên, đi về phía Lạc Tri Dư, “Cuối tuần này tôi có bài kiểm tra đầu năm.”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, Lạc Tri Dư còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, âm thanh thì thầm khe khẽ trong phòng học lại vang lên.

“Cậu ta còn muốn chờ tuần sau?”

“Cậu ta còn muốn thi nữa hả?”

“Hình tượng giáo thảo bị sụp đổ?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Bọn họ đang nói cái gì vậy?” Lời nói của những người này căn bản không phải thì thầm, so với thanh âm đọc bài buổi sáng chỉ kém hơn một chút, “Tiết học lớp các anh thật náo nhiệt.”

“…… Cậu đi với tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư, dẫn người ra khỏi phòng học, ánh mắt học sinh lớp ba nhìn theo bọn họ, cầm điện thoại chạy hết cửa trước lại về cửa sau, thẳng đến khi mất bóng hai người.

Vì thế mọi người trong phòng học tập lại tập trung ánh mắt tới trên người ba người Phàn Việt Thang Nguyên và Trương Thự.

Phàn Việt: “……”

Phàn Việt: “Các cậu tỉnh táo chút đi, đó là Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất.”

“Đúng, đó là Lạc Tri Dư a.” Thang Nguyên cũng nói, “Lên đào mấy trăm bình luận trên Tieba trường mình thì biết, độ xứng đôi tin tức tố bằng 0%, bộ mặt ký túc xá của bọn tôi không thể nào có khả năng tới với em ấy.”

“Hai người bọn họ đều rất thuần khiết, độ xứng đôi bằng 0% nghĩa là không có khả năng yêu đương.” Trương Thự tổng kết, “Tiêu Ngạn làm sao có thể là tra nam, không cần nghĩ nhiều.”

“.”Phàn Việt nói, “Người khác thì tôi không biết, nhưng nhân phẩm tôi thì các cậu vẫn có thể tin được.”

“Cho nên lớp các anh khi nãy đang nói cái gì? Đang nói chuyện về anh sao? Tôi vừa dứt lời bọn họ liền nhìn chằm chằm anh.” Lạc Tri Dư một đường bị Tiêu Ngạn đưa tới cuối hành lang, nơi đó có một cái ban công nhỏ có thể bước ra ngoài, ngày thường nếu không có việc gì sẽ không có ai đến chỗ đó.

“Bởi vì cậu tới tìm tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn buông bàn tay đang nắm lấy Lạc Tri Dư ra, “Cậu đang nhắc tới việc kiểm tra đo lại tin tức tố đúng không, sao lại dời lên cuối tuần này?”

“Cứ cho rằng bọn họ sốt ruột đi, dù gì cũng hiếm thấy mà.” Lạc Tri Dư đưa lưng về phía Tiêu Ngạn, ghé vào lan can hóng gió, “Bác tài xế nhà tôi cuối tuần phải về nhà thăm con gái, dù sao hai ta cũng cùng đến kiểm tra, chi bằng anh giúp tôi, chở tôi đoạn đường đi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Anh do dự cái gì?” Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ khiêm tốn nói, “Tôi chỉ ngồi xe tới bệnh viện thôi mà, không làm gì anh đâu.”

Cậu bám vào lan can, duỗi tay hứng nước mưa rơi xuống từ bầu trời. Khóa kéo đồng phục của cậu được mở ra, áo khoác hơi to hơn so với thân hình của cậu, cổ áo nửa che nửa lộ, đã qua thời gian quan sát sau phân hoá rồi, nên Lạc Tri Dư không cần dán miếng dán tin tức tố nữa.

Ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn chỉ ngừng lại trong chớp mắt, liền lập tức chuyển sang nơi khác, điều này khiến hắn bỏ lỡ câu nói của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Hỏi anh đấy?” Lạc Tri Dư nhíu mày, “Sao lại thất thần vậy, lớp các anh không phải là đang tụ tập lại nói xấu anh chứ?”

Đúng rồi, đây mới là Lạc Tri Dư của thường ngày.

“Cậu lúc nãy khiêm tốn như vậy làm cái gì?” Khiến hắn bị một cái chảo đen từ trên trời rơi xuống đập cho choáng váng đầu óc.

“Tôi đang cầu xin anh đó, bạn học Tiêu Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Chẳng lẽ tôi phải mang cái chổi tới đánh anh mới chịu, anh không phải bị tôi tẩn tới nghiện rồi chứ.”

Một câu rơi xuống thêm một cái chảo, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn lại không hiểu hắn tại sao lại vì một câu “Cầu xin anh đó” kia mà sung sướng nửa giây. Hắn duỗi tay kéo Lạc Tri Dư từ lan can trở về, kéo khoá kéo đồng phục lên tận cổ áo: “Đối xử với đòng phục của tôi tốt một chút.”

“Sao anh cầu kỳ quá vậy……” Lạc Tri Dư không hiểu vì sao đồng phục đối với người này lại quý giá như vậy, cậu vừa định nói đạo lý, tiếng chuông thông báo chuẩn bị vào lớp học chợt vang lên.

“Buổi chiều cuối tuần tới cửa khu kiểm tra số một chờ tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn thuận tay giúp Lạc Tri Dư vuốt phẳng cổ áo, chọt chọt phù hiệu trước ngực Lạc Tri Dư, “Thi xong tôi dẫn cậu đi.”

Tiêu Ngạn một đường trở về phòng học, ở cạnh cửa đụng phải chủ nhiệm Lý.

“Ngày mưa không ngồi trong phòng học nói chuyện sao?” Thầy Lý quan tâm hỏi một câu, “Đi đâu vậy.”

“Không dám nói nhiều ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Em còn yêu học tập lắm, học tập là nhiệm vụ chủ yếu của học sinh ở giai đoạn cấp ba này.”

Thầy giáo Lý: “?”

Phàn Việt từ xa nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn, ra dấu hiệu ok trên tay, lúc thầy Lý bước vào lớp, lớp học trong vòng một giây đã ngồi hết vào vị trí của mình, chỉ là trong tiết học này thầy giáo Lý chợt cảm thấy, trong lớp có vài ba học sinh thường trộm ngắm Tiêu Ngạn.

Lạc Tri Dư buổi tối ở nhà ăn lại gặp Tiêu Ngạn, cậu vừa mới ăn xong cơm tối, ngẩng đầu lên liền thấy bàn ăn phía trước xuất hiện một cái gáy quen thuộc.

Lạc Tri Dư tâm tình rất tốt.

“Mày làm gì vậy?” Nhà ăn tối nay cho học sinh năm nhất thêm cơm, còn đưa mỗi người một quả trái cây, Lạc Tri Dư chọn quả quýt. Tỉnh Hi Minh đang ăn cơm, bỗng thấy Lạc Tri Dư phía đối diện móc từ trong túi ra một cây bút lông, vẽ đôi mắt với lông mày lên trên vỏ quả quýt, vẽ biểu tình lúc ai đó đang ăn dưa.

“Giống không?” Lạc Tri Dư thưởng thức quả quýt đang cầm ở trong tay, “Cực kỳ giống.”

Cậu vẽ thêm vài nét bút lên vỏ quả quýt xem như tóc, nhìn càng giống tên đần độn ngồi trước đội hình cậu ăn dưa kia.

“Giống cái gì? Làm gì vậy? Vẽ không ra nhưng nhìn vẫn khá sinh động.” Tỉnh Hi Minh không hiểu hành động này của cậu là đang làm gì, “Sao lại tự dưng vẽ cái này?”

“Hư.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng dậy, đẩy bàn ăn tới chỗ đã định, đứng cạnh bàn ngập ngừng hai bước, chọn vị trí tốt, lui về phía sau một bước, tay phải giơ lên, ném. Quả quýt nhỏ ở trên bầu trời vẽ ra một đường cong tinh tế, cực chuẩn không sai tí nào mà đập vào đầu một vị nam sinh năm hai ngồi bàn trên, lại lăn xuống dưới bàn ăn của người ta.

Sau đó Tỉnh Hi Minh lại nhìn thấy, bạn cùng phòng của cậu lấy tốc độ cực kỳ nhanh mà vác cặp sách, nhảy ra từ cửa sau nhà ăn.


	17. Chương 17: Để tôi tẩn cậu ta.

“……” Tiêu Ngạn xoa xoa đỉnh đầu, dưới chân bàn ăn của hắn đột nhiên vô duyên vô cớ xuất hiện một quả quýt nhỏ, trên vỏ còn vẽ một bản mặt mắt lé đang ăn dưa hấu, không cần biết là nét vẽ hay là cách thức gây án, cả hai thứ đó đối với Tiêu Ngạn đều rất quen thuộc, còn cực kỳ thành thục nữa.

Người vừa nãy chính là người đã quen gây án, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên làm chuyện này.

Quả nhiên, lúc hắn quay đầu lại, thấy cửa sau nhà ăn chợt lóe lên một bóng người mặc bộ đồng phục màu đỏ, chạy thật nhanh ra bên ngoài.

Đằng sau bàn ăn của hắn, Tỉnh Hi Minh, bạn cùng phòng Lạc Tri Dư đang rón ra rón rén lui về sau.

“Ể? Ngạn ca, mày lấy đâu ra quả quýt vậy? Thoạt nhìn rất chua nha.” Trương Thự đang vùi đầu ăn cơm chiều chợt ngẩng đầu, thấy trên bàn ăn Tiêu Ngạn nhiều thêm một quả quýt, “Trường học keo kiệt như vậy, không phải chỉ đưa có một quả thôi sao.”

“Ây da, đây chẳng phải là năm nhất đang có ai đó thầm thương trộm nhớ giáo thảo của chúng ta đấy chứ?” Phàn Việt vừa đi mua nước từ căn tin về, liếc mắt một cái đã thấy quả quýt trong tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Đã bắt đầu tặng đồ ăn đồ uống rồi, chẳng qua quả quýt không thể ăn được, nhiều trái cây như thế này, ai lại đi chọn quả quýt bao giờ.”

“Hay cho bọn tao đi.” Phàn Việt đề nghị.

“Không phải thầm thương trộm nhớ, mà là ‘ theo dõi ’.” Tiêu Ngạn cất quả quýt vào trong túi áo đồng phục, “Có tên nào đó thiếu đánh, ăn cơm trước đi, tối tôi tới lớp cậu ta tẩn một trận sau.”

Phàn Việt: “…… Phắc, Lạc Tri Dư à.”

“Hung hăng tẩn một trận.” Tiêu Ngạn bóp nhẹ quả quýt trong túi, “Không chút lưu tình.”

Lạc Tri Dư đứng cách nhà ăn không xa chờ Tỉnh Hi Minh, ánh mặt trời dần dần nhuộm các ngọn cây thành màu vàng kim, Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xổm dưới bóng râm nhặt lá cây lên chơi. Lúc cậu còn nhỏ, cuối khu phố nhà cậu có một cây ngô đồng lớn, mỗi lần tan học, Tiêu Ngạn khi đó học lớp năm đều đứng dưới tán cây chờ lúc cậu không chú ý, nhặt quả khô rơi dưới đất lên ném vào người cậu.

“Đi thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn thấy đứa bạn ngồi cùng bàn bước tới, từ trên mặt đất đứng dậy, phủi phủi cát đất dính trên người mình.

“Đang ăn cơm mà cũng chọc anh ta được nữa, hai người không định ngừng sao?” Tỉnh Hi Minh do vội vàng nên đến cặp sách cũng chưa kịp kéo khóa.

“Cũng không phải là chưa từng nghĩ đến đình chiến.” Vì phòng ngừa Tiêu Ngạn trả đũa, hai người bọn họ chọn một con đường nhỏ để về phòng học. Hai bên con đường này trồng đầy cây ngô đồng, bóng cây đổ xuống mặt đất, đè lên đoạn đường dưới chân hai người, “Nhưng chỉ là một mình tao nghĩ thôi.”

Với cả đâu phải cứ một sớm một chiều là có thể hòa thuận ở chung chứ.

“Mày nói cũng khá hợp lý, nhưng tao cảm thấy Tiêu Ngạn khẳng định cũng sẽ nghĩ như vậy, hai người đó, cứ như một vòng tuần hoàn vô tận vậy, chẳng biết khi nào mới có thể thoát ra được.” Tỉnh Hi Minh thuận tay kéo Lạc Tri Dư, “Mày có nhớ mày còn việc cần nhờ người ta không, cuối tuần mày còn phải tới bệnh viện cùng người ta đó, ai, mày cẩn thận chút đi……”

Lá rụng che lấp mặt đường, cũng che mất nắp cống thoát nước gần đó.

“Tao không có trêu chọc anh ta, là anh ta muốn trêu tao mà, tao chỉ trả thù thôi. Đó là chuyện thường tình, mày chưa thấy lúc nhỏ anh ta khi dễ tao như thế nào đâu, tao chỉ có thể nói, thiên đạo hảo luân hồi*……” Lạc Tri Dư đang say sưa nói chuyện, không phát hiện mình vừa đạp phải cái gì. Cậu cứ thế dẫm lên nắp ống nước thiếu tu sửa bị lấp bởi lá khô ở ven đường.

(*Cả câu: Thiên đạo hảo luân hồi, trời xanh có bỏ qua cho ai (天道好轮回苍天饶过谁): Có nghĩa như gieo gió gặt bão, gieo nhân nào gặp quả đấy.)

Cống thoát nước không sâu, do nhiều năm không dùng đã dẫn đến việc không còn nước, được phủ bằng một lớp lá ngô đồng dày đặc. Một tiếng gãy giòn giã vang lên, Lạc Tri Dư chưa kịp thu chân về, đã bị hụt một phát, cả người theo đà đó mà mất cân bằng.

Lạc Tri Dư: “…… Á.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “…… Cái đm.”

“Sao lại ngã thành như thế này?” Chị bác sĩ phòng y tế giúp Lạc Tri Dư khử trùng miệng vết thương ở đầu gối, “Các em sao lại mò vào con đường nhỏ lâu lắm rồi chưa được tu sửa như vậy, mà dù có đi đi chăng nữa, thì học sinh bọn em cũng chỉ biết đi mà không thèm nhìn đường hay sao?”

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư té ngã xuống cống, điều đầu tiên nhĩ tới đó là phải bảo vệ tốt đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn, vậy nên hai tay cậu chống mặt đất, đồng phục trên người nhờ thế mà một hạt bụi cũng chưa dính.

Điều này khiến cậu bây giờ phải ngồi trong phòng y tế, nhe răng trợn mắt nhìn chị giáo viên y tế khử trùng cho mình, rồi quấn băng gạc lên.

“Đau đau đau.” Trên tay Lạc Tri Dư cũng có vài miếng băng gạc.

“Trên trán cậu ấy cũng sứt một miếng rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh vén tóc mái trên trán Lạc Tri Dư lên, “Ây da, thật thảm.”

“Cái này còn đỡ, sẽ không để lại sẹo, nhưng đau thì không tránh được, lúc đi đường em suy nghĩ lung tung cái gì vậy hả?” Giáo viên y tế xem xét miệng vết thương của cậu, “Băng bó đơn giản cho em chút, mấy ngày kế tiếp đừng để dính nước.”

Lạc Tri Dư, người trong lúc đang đi đường lại suy nghĩ làm cách nào để gây rắc rối cho Tiêu Ngạn, chợt yên lặng đem lời nói này nuốt trở về bụng.

“Tối nay tao phải tới hội học sinh để phỏng vấn.” Lạc Tri Dư khập khiễng bám vào Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Lạc Tri Dư thân tàn chí kiên*, mày nói coi giáo viên có chấm tao thêm điểm hay không?”

_(*Thân tàn chí kiên: Thân thể thì tàn tạ nhưng ý chí thì rất kiên cường)_

“Mày còn đi được không?” Lạc Tri Dư ngã một cú không nhẹ, Tỉnh Hi Minh đứng sau thấy toàn bộ quá trình vẫn còn đang sợ hãi đây.

“Được, dăm ba vết thương cỏn con này, không có gì đáng ngại.” Lạc Tri Dư tự tin thật sự, “Mày đỡ tao về phòng, chờ buổi chiều thì lên lớp ba năm hai xin anh bạn cùng phòng của Tiêu Ngạn phiếu báo danh của tao.”

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm nhất, tiết tự học buổi tối chưa bắt đầu, đa số mọi người vẫn chưa trở về phòng, chỉ có vài ba cô cậu học sinh đang tận dụng hết thời gian để hoàn thành xong bài tập về nhà.

Chỗ ngồi của Lạc Tri Dư rất dễ nhận ra, bàn cậu luôn luôn có một chồng sách đặt lên trên, chồng của cậu so với người khác cao hơn rất nhiều, cứ như đang dựng một bức tường phòng ngự trên bàn học, chặt chẽ chặn lại tầm mắt của thầy cô, vừa nhìn đã biết cậu lúc đi học đã ở dưới bàn làm rất nhiều chuyện mờ ám. Tiêu Ngạn đến gần nhìn kỹ, sách giáo khoa của Lạc Tri Dư thực ra không nhiều lắm, hầu hết toàn chen một đống vở vẽ vào.

Học sinh lớp ba đều biết mặt Tiêu Ngạn, có vài học sinh còn chủ động chào hỏi hắn.

“Lạc Tri Dư đi ăn cơm tối rồi, vẫn chưa trở về đâu.” Lâm Tử Dập nói, “Không thì mày ngồi chỗ em ấy từ từ chờ đi.”

Trên bàn Lạc Tri Dư có một quyển sách đang mở, mới khai giảng chưa được mấy ngày, mỗi bài trong sách đều bị cậu vẽ một đống thứ linh tinh lên, biến nó trơ thành một bức tranh minh hoạ. Quyển sách này là quyển dùng để tập đồ chữ, Tiêu Ngạn ngồi một hồi liền cảm thấy nhàm chán, nên lấy tay lật qua lật lại quyển sách này. Lạc Tri Dư thật sự rất nỗ lực luyện viết chữ, nhưng dòng chữ khuôn mẫu so với từng nét chữ không hề tiêu chuẩn ở dòng kế bên vẫn khiến Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy bứt rứt trong lòng.

“Giáo thảo tìm Tri Dư làm gì ạ?” Trong lớp có người tốt bụng hỏi một câu.

Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ thốt ra ba chữ: “Tẩn cậu ta.”

Trước tiết tự học buổi tối, Tiêu Ngạn chờ được bạn cùng phòng Lạc Tri Dư là Tỉnh Hi Minh, nhưng lại chờ không được Lạc Tri Dư.

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……” Quả nhiên, người bị quả quýt đập vào đầu đã tới cửa tìm phiền phức.

“Lạc Tri Dư đâu?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi, “Làm chuyện xấu xong không dám đã trở lại?”

“Cậu ấy…… Nãy mới tới lớp các anh……” Nói trắng ra là khập khiễng cà nhắc chân được chân không bước lên cầu thang tới lớp các anh.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm hai, màn cửa bị kéo kín mít, đám học sinh đã trở lại phòng học đang tổ chức một buổi tiệc uống trà kể chuyện phiếm trước khi tiết tự học bắt đầu.

Không biết là ai lại nhắc tới tra nam của trường học cách vách, đề tài này lại tiếp tục duy trì từ buổi sáng đến tận bây giờ.

Phàn Việt có ý xây dựng lại hình tượng cho thằng bạn cùng phòng, thấy mọi người đang nói về đề tài này, liền nhanh mồm nhanh miệng nói xen vào vài câu: “Tiêu Ngạn với Lạc Tri Dư cuối tuần này đi đo lại độ phù hợp tin tức tố để thuận tiện cho việc nghiên cứu, giữa hai người bọn họ không gì, 0% nha các bạn học của tôi ơi, hai người bọn họ không đánh nhau đã là tốt lắm rồi.”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ như vậy.” Trong lớp có người nói, “Tiêu Ngạn vừa nhìn là đã biết không phải cái loại tra A này.”

“Tiêu Ngạn không phải tra A, cậu ấy không bao giờ khi dễ người khác.”

“Hiểu lầm hiểu lầm, giáo thảo chính là bộ mặt của trường học chúng ta, lớn lên đẹp trai, thành tích cũng tốt, nhân phẩm càng không thành vấn đề.”

“Đúng.” Bạn học nhỏ chuyên phổ cập kiến thức về tra nam Thang Nguyên lại tới nữa, “Một tra A chân chính thông thường trên người sẽ có sự mê hoặc, anh ta bề ngoài ôn hòa, nhưng nội tâm sẽ rộng lớn mạnh mẽ, mà bạn bè xung quanh anh ta, thông thường cũng sẽ giấu giếm giúp anh ta làm bậy, giúp anh ta che dậy sự tồi tệ của mình. Tôi cảm thấy loại người như thế này không khó phân biệt lắm, chú ý quan sát chút, một tên tra A lúc còn ở trung học cơ sở, có khả năng sẽ gây nên thương tổn về mặt tâm lý cho Omega hoặc Beta bên cạnh mình, thậm chí còn hơn thế nữa, có thể tổn hại tới cả thân thể của đối phương!”

“Đối với một tra A như vậy, chúng ta cần phải chống lại ngay từ thời kỳ còn học ở trung học cơ sở.” Phàn Việt nói, “Vật họp theo loài, người phân theo nhóm, chúng ta muốn chống lại loại người đó thì luôn phải sát cánh bên nhau.”

Mọi người trong lớp nghe say sưa đến không hề chớp mắt, cửa phòng học đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, Tiêu Ngạn từ bên ngoài bước vào: “Lại đang nói chuyện gì thế?”

“Đang khen mày đó.” Thang Nguyên nói, “Khen mày biết tình biết lý.”

“Lạc Tri Dư tới chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn một đường từ cầu thang phía đông chạy lên, không hề thấy Lạc Tri Dư.

“Hả?” Phàn Việt nói, “Không có nha, không thấy, bọn tao vẫn luôn nói chuyện nãy giờ, mày định tìm em ấy tính sổ hả?”

Quả quýt đập đầu, mối thù sâu đậm.

“Ờ.” Tiêu Ngạn gật đầu, “Xuống tầng tẩn cậu ta.”

Nhưng không tìm được người.

“Ha ha ha ha đúng là nên giáo huấn một chút, quá thiếu đánh.” Phàn Việt phụ họa.

Trong phòng học đang ồn ào nói chuyện, cửa phòng học lại lần nữa bị đẩy ra, Lạc Tri Dư khập khiễng đi lên từ cầu thang phía tây, mồm thở phì phò đẩy cửa lớp ba năm hai ra, cổ tay và lòng bàn tay cậu đều quấn đầy băng gạc, trên đầu dán một miếng băng gạc lớn, dưới đuôi mắt còn dán một mẩu băng cá nhân.

Cậu một đường đi lên, khiến cả cơ thể nhiễm gió lạnh run, gương mặt ửng đỏ, cộng với cơ thể bị thương của cậu kia, ai nhìn vào cũng thấy cực kỳ đáng thương.

Phòng học lớp ba, lần này ngay cả bgm* cũng không có, thực yên lặng tính mịch.

(*bgm: nhạc nền trong game hay phim ảnh truyền hình gì đó, ở đây ý chỉ ngày cả tiếng cười phụ họa khi nãy cũng chẳng còn nữa)

“Làm phiền một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư há miệng thở hổn hển, chống cửa lớp ba, đi một bước què một bước tiến về phía trước, muốn hỏi về việc của hội học sinh, “Tiêu Ngạn anh……”

“Đánh tàn nhẫn như vậy……” Không biết là ai vừa nói vừa hít một hơi lạnh.

“Có nội tình.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”


	18. Chương 18: Con đường tẩy trắng.

Hộp bút trong tay Trương Thự lạch cạch rơi xuống đất một tiếng, Phàn Việt lỡ mồm thốt lên đm, Thang Nguyên hồn bay phách lạc mà nâng chén trà lên muốn mượn nước rửa sầu, ba người đều đồng thời nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn lộ ra vẻ mặt đầy ai oán.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Trong lớp loạn hết cả lên, mỗi người đều cho rằng mình đang chỉ khe khẽ nói nhỏ, nhưng thật ra không phải.

“? Sắp đến tiết tự học buổi tối rồi, sao lớp anh vẫn còn ồn ào vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư có chút hâm mộ bầu không khí sinh động của lớp này, “Bầu không khí tốt như vậy, dễ khiến người khác ghen tị lắm nha. Mọi người đang nói gì vậy? Cho tôi nói chung với?”

Trong lớp ba không ai nói lời nào, tất cả đều lặng ngắt như tờ.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Không thích người ngoài sao?

Tiêu Ngạn đi vòng từ cửa trước xuống đến cửa sau, nơi Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng: “Lạc Tri Dư, sao cậu lại thế này?”

Mới không gặp mặt nhau trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, vậy mà người này khi nãy còn phi nhảy ở nhà ăn giờ đã thành kẻ què giò.

“Tâm lý của học sinh lớp anh có vấn đề hả.” Lạc Tri Dư nhảy lên hai bước, ghé đến bên tai Tiêu Ngạn nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Mới học lên năm hai đã mụ mị đầu óc rồi?”

Chân cậu còn đau lắm, đến việc đứng cũng không xong, Tiêu Ngạn đành phải duỗi tay đỡ cậu, còn chú ý tránh đi phần cổ tay và lòng bàn tay đang quấn đầy băng gạc của cậu, giúp Lạc Tri Dư có chỗ để mượn lực, mắt thường có thể thấy hành động của hắn rất cẩn thận.

Trong phòng học lại có người hít vào vài ngụm khí lạnh.

Lạc Tri Dư: “? Lớp mấy anh mấy chị có người bị động kinh hả?”

“Bọn họ có khả năng……” Tiêu Ngạn không biết nên giải thích như thế nào, “Có chút chấn kinh.”

Lạc Tri Dư nhíu mày: “Học sinh năm hai các anh đều yếu ớt như thế này sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn cũng không biết phải giải thích như thế nào với cậu.

“Tôi không tìm anh.” Lạc Tri Dư phất tay đuổi người, “Tôi tìm bạn cùng phòng của anh.”

“Tôi?” Phàn Việt chỉ chỉ chính mình.

Hai mươi mấy đôi mắt chợt quay phắt sang nhìn chằm chằm Phàn Việt, doạ Phàn Việt đổ mồ hôi lạnh đầy người.

“Đúng vậy, chính là anh.” Lạc Tri Dư theo âm thanh giọng nói tìm được Phàn Việt, “Tôi tới lấy phiếu báo danh đã được phê duyệt ở hội học sinh của tôi, đêm nay phải đi phỏng vấn rồi.”

“Ờm, được.” Phàn Việt lúc này mới nhớ tới đêm nay còn có việc này, “Cậu tới đây để tìm tôi thôi sao?”

“Không thì sao? Phiếu báo danh của tôi để ở chỗ anh mà.” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Tôi tóm lại không thể nào nhảy cà nhắc lên đây chỉ để tìm Tiêu Ngạn được, tôi có tha thiết gì anh ta đâu, chẳng lẽ mỗi ngày đều phải nhảy lên đây gặp anh ta hai lần mới được à?”

Lớp ba: “Hở?”

Chuông báo hiệu bắt đầu tiết tự học buổi tối chợt vang lên, thầy giáo Lý, người phụ trách giám sát lớp ba năm hai trong tiết tự học bỗng thấy Tiêu Ngạn đứng ở ngoài cửa, kế bên còn có cậu bạn Lạc Tri Dư học tầng dưới, “Tiểu Lạc sao lại bị thế này, hai em lại đánh nhau à? Làm sao thế này?”

“A? Hôm nay không đánh ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Hôm nay là em đơn phương chọc giận anh ta, anh ta còn chưa kịp đánh trả đâu.”

Thầy giáo Lý: “…… Vậy cái thân thể đầy thương tích này của em là như thế nào?”

Bởi vì trêu chọc Tiêu Ngạn, sợ bị đuổi theo trả thù, cho nên đi con đường nhỏ nhiều năm chưa tu sửa.

Bởi vì đi vào con đường nhỏ, cho nên dẫm phải nắp cống thoát nước, sau đó trước mặt hiện lên hàng ngàn vì sao bay vòng vòng.

Những lời nói này, tốt nhất ẫn không nên nói ra với người ngoài.

“Quả báo thường đến rất sớm.” Tay Lạc Tri Dư cầm phiếu báo danh Phàn Việt đưa cho, “Là em tự tìm, không liên quan tới anh ta. Thôi em đi đây, em chào thầy.”

Nói xong, cậu đỡ bệ cửa sổ, giống như lúc vừa mới tới vậy, từng chút từng chút nhảy tới chỗ cầu thang phía tây.

Một đám học sinh ngồi trong phòng học đều nhìn Tiêu Ngạn bằng ánh mắt tràn chột dạ.

“Dù sao đêm nay em cũng đến hội học sinh kiểm tra đánh giá, em với cậu ấy cùng nhau đi, thuận tiện đỡ cậu ấy một chút.” Tiêu Ngạn thả ra một câu, đuổi theo.

“Đi đi.” Học sinh ngoan như Tiêu Ngạn chỉ cần nhìn một chút đã có thể biết mình phải làm gì, không hề uổng phí công sức dạy học của các thầy cô. Vì thế nên thầy giáo Lý cảm thấy rất vui mừng, “Đều là bạn cùng trường, phải hoà động ở chung với nhau, em còn lớn hơn em ấy một tuổi, nhớ phải nhường nhịn em ấy một chút.”

“Em sẽ cố gắng ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

“Các em xem, độ xứng đôi 0% cũng có thể hoà hợp ở chung, không cần phải có thành kiến lên mối quan hệ của bọn họ.” Thầy Lý vừa bước vào phòng học vừa nói, “Dạy học nhiều năm như vậy, dạng học sinh nào tôi cũng đã từng gặp qua, dạng học sinh gì cũng có thể dạy dỗ thành người.”

“Chúng ta Nhất Trung, đã dạy cho biết chữ, thì cũng sẽ dạy cho làm người.” Thầy giáo Lý tận dụng thời cơ này để dạy cả lớp một buổi học học đạo đức: “Đừng bao giờ nghĩ ai trên đời này cũng xấu, nên đọc nhiều sách vào, nâng cao tư tưởng bản thân hơn một chút, mọi việc đều phải nhìn vào mặt tốt của nó, không có thứ gì là tuyệt đối cả, các em phải tin rằng kỳ tích là thứ luôn luôn tồn tại.”

Ngoại trừ Tiêu Ngạn ra, toàn thể học sinh lớp ba đều đồng loạt hổ thẹn mà cúi đầu.

*

Cạnh cửa cầu thang phía tây, Lạc Tri Dư đang chuẩn bị xuống lầu chợt phát hiện ra điều gì đó, việc bị trật chân này khả năng còn nghiêm trọng hơn so với cậu tưởng. Vừa rồi nhảy cà nhắc lên trên cầu thang đã tiêu hao không ít thể lực của cậu, hiện tại còn phải đi xuống dưới tầng nữa, chuyện này đối với cậu mà nói, có hơi khó làm.

Lạc Tri Dư định ngồi xuống dựa vào cửa cầu thang một lát. Lúc cậu vừa đặt mông xuống đất, chợt có người tới gần ngồi bên cạnh cậu.

Tiếng chuông của tiết tự học buổi tối vừa vang lên, các lớp học đều đồng thời an tĩnh lại. Hai người không chút hoang mang về việc màu đồng phục có hơi bất đồng, chỉ biết mặt dày ngồi ở cạnh cửa cầu thang. Học sinh trong phòng học đều đang mở sách tính toán chú thích lên vở chứng tỏ thời gian vẫn đang trôi, vậy mà thời gian ở chỗ cửa cầu thang kia lại như là bị ấn nút tạm dừng.

“Ngã chỗ nào?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa nãy ở câu “Quả báo thường đến rất sớm” của cậu mà đoán được kha khá sự tình.

“Con đường nhỏ có phong cảnh khá đẹp ở khu phía tây đằng kia.” Lạc Tri Dư đang xem phiếu báo danh vào hội học sinh của mình, khung ý kiến của hội học sinh có viết bốn chữ “Phê duyệt thông qua” nhìn cực kỳ quen mắt, “Này là anh phê a.”

“Là tôi phê, tư chất của cậu thế này thì ai phê cũng không qua.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy tay Lạc Tri Dư ra, thấy bộ đồng phục không nhiễm một hạt bụi trên người cậu, “Lạc ve sầu, cậu có bị ngu hay không vậy?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “? Không phải anh bảo đồng phục mượn thế nào trả thế ấy sao, nhỡ tôi làm rách đồ của anh thì có phải anh sẽ lại tới beep beep* tôi không?”

_(*Chửi thề, nguyền rủa ai đó thì dùng beep beep, khúc này là Lạc Tri Dư cố tình nói vậy)_

Hại cậu một giây trước khi ngã xuống đất, thứ đầu tiên nghĩ đến luôn là đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn.

Cậu đang muốn phản bác lại, bỗng có một thứ đồ vật lạnh lẽo bị Tiêu Ngạn đẩy mạnh vào trong miệng, cậu không tự giác mà cắn xuống, dòng nước mát lạnh từ quả quýt thấm đầy môi răng, ngay sau đó chính là vị chua tới mức khó có thể nói lên lời ——

Đây là quả quýt cậu dùng để ném vào đầu Tiêu Ngạn, vật về với chủ mất rồi.

“Đồng phục mượn cũng mượn rồi, cậu tuỳ ý lăn lộn đi, tôi không tính toán chi li như vậy.” Miếng quýt thứ hai Tiêu Ngạn định đút vào mồm cậu thì thất bại, không những thế hắn còn bị Lạc Tri Dư cắn một phát, “…… Cậu đúng là giang sơn dễ đổi bản tính khó dời.”

“Chua muốn chết.” Lạc Tri Dư một phen hất tay Tiêu Ngạn ra, “Lấy về đi! Không ăn!”

“Đi thôi, tôi cũng tới hội học sinh làm chút chuyện.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên, ném quả quýt vào miệng chính mình, “Cậu đừng nhảy nữa, tôi cõng cậu đi xuống.”

“Tốt như vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư hồ nghi nuốt miếng quýt xuống, nhắc nhở hắn, “Chuyện tôi cầm quả quýt ném vào đầu anh, anh vẫn chưa trả thù đâu.”

“Tôi tới lớp cậu chặn đánh cậu, chặn không được.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi người, “Nên tôi quyết định thay đổi suy nghĩ.”

Chân Lạc Tri Dư đang đau, lại có người tự nguyện cõng cậu, cậu đương nhiên sẽ rất vui mừng. Tay Lạc Tri Dư vòng lấy cổ Tiêu Ngạn, ghé lên lưng Tiêu Ngạn hỏi: “Thay đổi suy nghĩ gì?”

Cậu dựa có chút gần, đầu đặt ở trên vai Tiêu Ngạn, đến mức có thể nghe thấy mùi tin tức tố vị quả quýt nhàn nhạt trên quần áo Tiêu Ngạn, thơm tới nỗi đủ để ném quả quýt bán ngoài chợ kia ra xa tận mười tám con phố.

“Lạc ve sầu, tôi nói cậu biết.” Tiêu Ngạn vững vàng cõng Lạc Tri Dư trên lưng, lại trở tay nâng mông cậu lên “Hiện tại tôi muốn cứu thanh danh đang trên đà sụp đổ của tôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Phong bình* của anh, liên quan gì đến tôi chứ?”

(*Phong bình (风评): Sự đánh giá về mặt phẩm chất đạo đức dành cho một người nào đó)

“Có, cậu là nguyên nhân chính đó.”

“Vì để phòng ngừa phong bình của tôi lại một lần nữa tụt dốc, tôi quyết định sẽ sửa đổi lỗi lầm, đối tốt với cậu một chút.”

“Tôi về sau sẽ không khi dễ cậu nữa, chỉ đối tốt với cậu thôi.”

Bàn tay quấn đầy băng gạc của Lạc Tri Dư ở trươc mặt Tiêu Ngạn quơ quơ: “Ngạn ca, anh bị tôi đập quýt tới nỗi đầu óc đần độn luôn rồi hả?”

“Anh muốn đối tốt với tôi như thế nào?” Trực giác xuất phát từ việc từ nhỏ đến lớn thường xuyên đánh nhau khiến Lạc Tri Dư trở nên cảnh giác bội phần.

Phòng học lớp ba năm hai toạ ở lầu ba, hội học sinh thì ở lầu một, đi cầu thang chỉ cần một phút, nhưng ——

Tiêu Ngạn chọn một con đường xa thật xa. Hắn không trực tiếp đi xuống cầu thang phía tây, mà là lựa chọn đi ngang qua hành lang khu dạy học, đi ngang qua lớp một năm hai đến lớp bảy năm hai, lại từ cầu thang phía đông bước xuống lầu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn không màng cậu phản đối, cõng cậu đi một cung đường hình chữ S, đi ngang qua các cửa sổ hành lang của mấy chục lớp học năm nhất năm hai, khiến hai phần ba giáo viên và học sinh trong trường này chứng kiến cảnh tượng tình thương mến thương đầy cảm động của cặp đôi 0%, trở thành hình tượng học sinh ngoan biết điều lại còn đoàn kết hữu ái ở trong lòng của mỗi người.


	19. Chương 19: Chỉ đối tốt với cậu.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tri Dư, hai người đang diễn trò gì vậy hả. [ hình ảnh ]

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Cả nửa khu dạy học đều sôi trào hết lên rồi, mày đừng bảo tao mày không phải cố ý đó.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không trách tao được, tao cũng chẳng biết Tiêu Ngạn đang suy nghĩ cái gì nữa. Che-mặt-khóc.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tao bị ép, tao đã thật sự nỗ lực để giãy giụa mà. Che-mặt-khóc.jpg

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Được rồi, xem ảnh còn tưởng mày đang rất hưởng thụ nữa chứ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh ta bảo muốn tẩy trắng thanh danh của mình, tao làm sao biết được anh ta lại lấy tao làm công cụ tẩy trắng chứ, đều tại chân tao hôm nay bị chấn thương.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng hai người chỉ đi qua cửa sổ lớp bọn họ thôi, cho đến khi bọn họ thấy được bức ảnh y hệt ở trên diễn đàn.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Hiện tại mọi người đều đang nhắc tới tên của Tiêu Ngạn, sắp tới còn muốn kéo luôn cả tên mày vào nữa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:……

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Mới một lát không gặp, mà hai người đã bị dính cứng lại với nhau rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hu hu hu hu.

Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trong phòng phân công nhiệm vụ học sinh, hung hăng trừng mắt liếc nhìn Tiêu Ngạn bên cạnh một cái.

“Thân thiện chút đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tôi vừa mới cực khổ cõng cậu tới đây đấy, vậy mà cậu lại dùng thái độ này để đối xử với tôi à?”

Lạc Tri Dư dịch sang trái một chút, cách xa Tiêu Ngạn một khoảng trống.

Tới gần 8 giờ tối, những học sinh năm nhất được phê duyệt thông qua dần dần tụ họp lại trong căn phòng, không ai nói chuyện với ai, mọi người đều mang theo bài tập của mình, một bên vùi đầu đọc đề một bên chờ đợi, hai người hai tay trống không đang ngồi chợt cảm thấy có hơi lạc lõng.

Lúc này chơi điện thoại sẽ rất dễ bị phát hiện, Lạc Tri Dư nhắn Tỉnh Hi Minh bảo về rồi nói tiếp, sau đó cất điện thoại vào túi áo đồng phục.

“Ê, anh về được rồi đó.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng bên chân không bị thương đá cẳng chân Tiêu Ngạn, “Màu đồng phục của anh nhìn rất lạc quẻ.”

“Chờ tí là hết lạc quẻ.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên đi ra khỏi phòng học, “Lát nữa thấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

8 giờ, các thành viên năm hai năm ba của hội học sinh cùng nhau bước vào phòng học, đám học sinh phía dưới đang cắm mặt làm bài chợt sôi nổi dừng bút.

“Chủ nhiệm Từ và thầy giáo Hứa, người phụ trách quản lý và phân công công tác học sinh đêm nay đều có lớp rồi, không thể đến đây được.” Hội trưởng năm ba nói, “Bọn tôi thay mặt giáo viên để phỏng vấn mọi người, mọi người đều đang vội học hành, bọn tôi chi hỏi vài vấn đề thôi, một người tốn nhiều nhất năm phút, rất nhanh sẽ kết thúc, không cần phải khẩn trương.”

Lạc Tri Dư nộp phiếu báo danh khá trễ, nên số thứ tự cũng phía xếp sau cùng, chờ đến lúc cậu theo số thứ tự của mình tìm đến phòng phỏng vấn, những người khác đều đã về phòng học hết rồi.

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi trong phòng, trên mũi có đeo một cái kính dày không biết lấy từ đâu ra, ánh mắt xuyên qua lớp kính đánh giá cậu: “Tới rồi thì ngồi đi.”

“Tại sao lại là anh?” Lạc Tri Dư có cảm giác, từ khi khai giảng tới bây giờ, tần suất cậu gặp Tiêu Ngạn còn nhiều hơn so với gặp bạn bè cùng lớp, đối với mối quan hệ tệ hại của hai người mà nói, chuyện này thật sự không nên tí nào.

“Bởi vì dạo gần đây tôi toàn bị trừ điểm.” Tiêu Ngạn mở tập hồ sơ thông tin cá nhân ra, “Không còn cách nào khác ngoài ở lại hội học sinh kiếm điểm thêm một năm nữa, dù sao mấy chuyện khác cũng đều do hội trưởng làm.”

Trong phòng chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Lạc Tri Dư kéo ghế ra, ngồi ở cạnh cửa, không xa không gần nhìn Tiêu Ngạn.

“Bỏ qua phần tự giới thiệu đi.” Tiêu Ngạn phất phất tay, “Đối với tôi việc này không cần thiết lắm.”

Lạc Tri Dư cũng nghĩ như vậy.

“Cậu đăng ký vào ban văn nghệ?” Tiêu Ngạn đối chiếu tin tức trong hồ sơ với Lạc Tri Dư, “Cậu xác định muốn vào ban văn nghệ hả?”

“Ban văn nghệ có vấn đề gì hả?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Không có vấn đề gì.” Tiêu Ngạn viết lên giấy vài câu, “Nhưng cậu phải biết rằng, Nhất Trung lấy học tập làm chủ yếu, hoạt động văn nghệ rất ít, thành viên cũng ít, điểm cộng có thể sẽ không nhiều.”

“Không sao.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu, “Tôi chỉ thích cái này, ngoại trừ vẽ tranh ra, mấy chuyện khác đừng gọi tôi.”

“Tôi cũng thấy thế.” Tiêu Ngạn lại điền thêm thông tin lên bảng phỏng vấn, ghi chú rồi ký tên của mình xuống, xoẹt xoẹt điền thêm vài thông tin, “Tính cách không cần hỏi, rất bướng bỉnh và cứng đầu, sở thích không cần, thích vẽ tranh, anh chị em trong gia đình, quan hệ gia đình, tôi giúp cậu điền hết rồi, chỉ có thế thôi, không còn gì nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Cái này mà gọi là phỏng vấn hả?

“Không còn?” Lạc Tri Dư nghi ngờ, “Chỉ thế này thôi?”

Cậu cực khổ mà nhảy lên lầu ba, lại cực khổ từ lầu ba bị Tiêu Ngạn cõng xuống, chẳng lẽ chỉ để làm cái bài phỏng vấn câu được câu mất này sao.

“Chỉ vậy thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn thu thập giấy tờ rơi rớt trên bàn, ngẩng đầu thấy biểu tình hơi giật mình của Lạc Tri Dư, hắn nâng cằm nhìn về phía Lạc Tri Dư, “Chưa trả lời đủ hả?”

“Vậy hỏi cậu thêm một câu nữa nhé?” Tiêu Ngạn tháo mắt kính ra cất vào trong túi, bước tới bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư, “Bạn học Lạc Tri Dư, cậu thích ăn cái gì?”

“Lại định mang theo hàng lậu à?” Lạc Tri Dư trắng trợn liếc mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái, dọn ghế dựa về lại chỗ cũ.

Tiêu Ngạn cũng sắp xếp gọn gàng cái bàn trước mặt cậu, lúc hắn di chuyển bàn, vết sẹo trên cổ tay lại như ẩn như hiện lộ ra trước mắt Lạc Tri Dư. Người gây họa chợt cảm thấy, vết sẹo đó cực kỳ giống một mảnh hoa đào.

“Không đặc biệt thích ăn cái gì hết.” Lạc Tri Dư nuốt nước miếng một cái, “Lúc trước từng cắn tay anh một phát, có cảm giác hương vị cũng không tồi.”

Tay Tiêu Ngạn run lên, cái bàn bang một tiếng nện xuống nền đất.

“Kết thúc rồi?” Thầy giáo Hứa vừa tan lớp gặp được hai vị bạn học ở hành lang, “Khu hoạt động còn có người không?”

“Không còn ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn giao văn kiện ra, chỉ chỉ Lạc Tri Dư bên người, “Cậu ấy là người phỏng vấn cuối cùng, đã sớm kết thúc rồi ạ.”

Thầy giáo Hứa biết mặt hai người bọn họ, thấy ánh mắt thầy giáo Hứa vẫn luôn dừng lại ở trên người Lạc Tri Dư, Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư vội vàng đồng thời mở miệng ——

Tiêu Ngạn: “Cậu ấy tự ngã.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Em tự mình ngã.”

Thầy giáo Hứa: “……”

“Biết rồi biết rồi .” Vào lúc thầy giáo Hứa kiểm tra phòng lần trước, đã thấy được hai người này đấu chọi nhau gay gắt, “Phải hòa đồng ở chung, thành viên hội học sinh đều là người một nhà.”

Bên ngoài trời đang đổ mưa, cửa phòng công tác học sinh bị đẩy mở, không khí vừa lạnh lại còn có phần ẩm ướt.

“Tôi đưa cậu về.” Tiêu Ngạn đóng cửa sau lại.

“Tôi không cần anh cõng.” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ lại lịch trình “Dạo phố” bị ép phải đi, tâm tình có chút phức tạp, “Da anh cứng lắm, chạm vào người tôi ngứa muốn chết.”

“Vậy chẳng lẽ muốn tôi ôm cậu?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi ngược lại.

“Không cần, tôi tự nhảy về.” Nói xong, Lạc Tri Dư liền bám tay lên thanh vịn cầu thang, “Con đường rộng lớn, hai ta vẫn cứ mỗi người một bên đi.”

Cánh cửa sau lưng hai người chợt mở ra, thầy giáo Hứa đang cầm dù chuẩn bị tan tầm, thấy hai cậu học sinh còn chưa rời đi: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Không có gì không có gì ạ.” Hai người trong vòng một giây trở nên thân thiết hẳn lên, buộc phải giả nai giả bò dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của thầy Hứa.

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm nhất, mới vừa kết thúc tiết một của tiết tự học buổi tối, đám học sinh đều đồng loạt dừng bút, để hai mắt với não bộ được nghỉ ngơi.

“Giáo thảo với Lạc Tri Dư có quan hệ rất kém sao?” Có người nhàn rỗi nhàm chán đi chọc chọc Tỉnh Hi Minh đang ngủ gật, “Tiết tự học buổi tối hôm nay bỗng dưng thấy Tiêu Ngạn tới cửa tìm cậu ấy.”

“Độ xứng đôi bằng không, dù sao tôi vẫn chưa từng trải qua cảm giác đó.” Một cậu bạn Alpha nói, “Tôi thấy các bạn học Omega đều rất dễ làm quen.”

“Phì.” Các bạn học Omega lên tiếng, “Chúng tôi không muốn chơi với cậu.”

“Tiêu Ngạn vừa rồi không phải đến để chặn đánh Tri Dư sao.” Tỉnh Hi Minh xoa xoa đôi mắt, “Quan hệ vẫn luôn kém như vậy, lúc hai người bọn họ còn nhỏ xíu đã biết nắm đầu đánh nhau rồi, quan hệ của hai gia đình cũng không ổn lắm.”

Bạn học 1: “Nhưng vừa rồi thấy Tiêu Ngạn cõng Lạc Tri Dư đi qua đi lại, cảm giác quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm mà? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy, quan hệ vì sao lại đột nhiên tốt lên như thế.”

Bạn học 2: “Đúng nha, lúc trước còn oánh nhau tới gà bay chó sủa, bây giờ như thế nào lại đột nhiên nắm tay nhau cùng nhau tiến bước rồi?”

Bạn học 1: “Lạ quá, 0% rốt cuộc có thể làm bạn bè hay không vậy?” Trong đây chỉ có một mình Tỉnh Hi Minh biết được sự tình tẩy trắng, cậu vừa muốn há mồm phổ cập kiến thức cho mọi người xung quanh, trong lớp lại đột nhiên nổi lên một đề tài khác ——

Bạn học 4: “Mấy hôm trước nghe anh chị lớp ba nói giáo thảo là tra nam?”

“Không thể nào! Đừng nói bậy chứ, chị gái tôi đang học lớp ba năm hai đấy, mấy lần trước tôi nghe lớp chị ấy bảo, Tiêu Ngạn tuyệt đối không phải tra nam, không cần nghe người khác nói linh tinh gì cả, nếu anh ấy đã làm bất cứ chuyện gì, anh ấy chắc chắn sẽ chịu trách nhiệm cho chuyện đó.”

“Ồ……”

Cửa phòng học đột nhiên bị mở ra, Tiêu Ngạn đỡ Lạc Tri Dư bước vào.

“Cậu quay về làm bài tập đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng vỗ bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, “Buổi chiều cuối tuần kiểm tra xong tôi sang ký túc xá tìm cậu, đưa cậu đến bệnh viện.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Quần chúng bát quái của lớp ba đồng loạt dựng lỗ tai lên.

Vì sự nghiệp làm một người thành thật, vì lý tưởng nói không với nghề tra nam, củng cố lại hình tượng học sinh ngoan của mình, nên Tiêu Ngạn đứng trước cửa lớp ba, lặp lại cậu nói lúc trước đã nói với Lạc Tri Dư ——

“Tôi sẽ quyết tâm sửa đổi lỗi lầm, đối tốt với cậu hơn một chút.”

“Tôi về sau sẽ không bao giờ khi dễ cậu nữa, chỉ đối tốt với cậu thôi.”


	20. Chương 20: Thân chính không sợ bóng tà

(*Thân chính không sợ bóng tà: Ý nghĩa giống câu “Cây ngay không sợ chết đứng”)

Toàn bộ lớp ba đều đồng loạt ồ lên, giữa lớp đôi lúc còn vang lên vài tiếng đờ mờ con mẹ nó, thậm chí còn có người lỡ mồm bắn luôn giọng địa phương.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Làm sao vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư rất giỏi trong việc nhìn mặt đoán ý người, lập tức phát hiện ra có điều gì đó không ổn giữa bầu không khí lộn xộn này, “Giáo thảo tới nên mọi người kích động như vậy sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư đăm chiêu suy nghĩ: “Tôi lớn lên cũng đẹp trai không kém anh mà.”

Chờ đến khi Tiêu Ngạn rời khỏi phòng học lớp ba năm nhất rồi, Lạc Tri Dư tiến thêm một bước mới phát hiện, ánh mắt của các bạn học trong lớp đã bắt đầu chuyển từ khâm phục sang đồng tình từ lúc nào không hay.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Trên diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung, bọn học sinh lén chơi điện thoại trong tiết tự học đang lên mạng thảo luận về hai chủ đề, mà vai chính của hai chủ đề này, lại chẳng ai khác chính là Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn.

Trong đó chủ đề một kiên định cho rằng, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cực kỳ thuần khiết, độ phù hợp tin tức tố 0% chỉ có thể khiến người khác lo lắng xem bọn họ có tự dưng nóng máu lên đánh nhau hay không thôi.

Mà chủ đề thứ hai lại kiên định cho rằng, mối quan hệ giữa Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư nhất định có điều gì đó bí ẩn, còn Tiêu Ngạn thì chính là một tên tra nam chuẩn không cần chỉnh.

Lầu 111 ( Không phải là ve sầu ):? Anh ta không phải tra nam.

Lầu 112: Có nội tình.

Lầu 113( không phải biết ):? Mấy người có bệnh hả?

Lầu 114( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ): Được rồi được rồi, bỏ đi. Lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

Lầu 115( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ):.

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu tan học vang lên, đám học sinh soạn xong cặp vở rồi ùa ra khỏi lớp, người trước người sau nối đuôi nhau đi xuống cầu thang.

“Đừng mà, Ngạn ca, mày cứ như vậy mà từ bỏ sự nghiệp tẩy trắng hả?” Thang Nguyên vẫn mang theo hy vọng có thể cứu vớt lại bộ mặt của ký túc xá bọn họ.

Là một người ngoài cuộc đã chứng kiến câu chuyện này từ đầu năm học tới giờ, Phàn Việt tự nhận mình là người hiểu rõ mọi chuyện nhất. Cậu ta thở dài: “Bây giờ thế này, nếu nó khi dễ Lạc Tri Dư, thì sẽ trở thành tra nam trong mắt lớp chúng ta, còn nếu nó đối tốt với Lạc Tri Dư, thì sẽ trở thành tra A lãng tử chịu quay đầu* trong mắt lớp ba lầu dưới, cả hai trường hợp đều trong ngoài không phải người*.”

_(*Lãng tử hồi đầu: Chỉ những chàng trai biết quay đầu nhận lỗi, sửa sai)_

_(*Trong ngoài không phải người: Thành ngữ dùng để chỉ việc một người nào đó dù làm gì đi chăng nữa cũng sẽ bị gán tội và hiểu lầm)_

“Thảm như vậy luôn.” Trương Thự phụ họa.

Bản thân Tiêu Ngạn thực ra cũng không quan tâm lắm, chỉ biết đi theo đám người phía trước bước xuống dưới tầng, xa xa nhìn thấy một bóng người trong đám đông, hắn bỗng từ sườn cặp sách lấy ra một xấp giấy ghi chú cùng một cây viết bi.

“Từ đầu mày đừng chọc em ấy có phải tốt hơn không.” Phàn Việt không kìm nén được sự hả hê khi thấy người gặp họa, “Giờ thì quả báo đến rồi đó.”

Phàn Việt chưa kịp chờ thằng bạn cùng phòng tỏ ra hối lỗi, đã thấy tên đó hí hoáy vẽ một cái đầu heo đang cười lên tờ giấy ghi chú, sau đó bước lên trước vài bước, rồi vỗ một cái bốp vào sau lưng Lạc Tri Dư.

Phàn Việt: “……”

“Làm cái gì đấy?!” Lạc Tri Dư khập khiễng chống tay Tỉnh Hi Minh nhảy xuống tầng, hồn nhiên không phát hiện ra sự hiện diện của mảnh giấy sau lưng, “Tôi với anh từ lúc nào lại thân nhau như vậy.”

“Cậu có thể đi được không?” Tiêu Ngạn thoạt nhìn rất tốt bụng.

“Không đau như lúc vừa mới ngã, không sao hết.” Thái độ của Tiêu Ngạn chuyển biến quá nhanh, Lạc Tri Dư trong lúc nhất thời khó có thể thích ứng được, “Đừng làm phiền tôi, đừng quên chuyện cuối tuần là được.”

Nhiệt độ bên ngoài không cao, một đám học sinh run rẩy chạy một mạch từ khu dạy học về đến ký túc xá, không biết vì sao Lạc Tri Dư lại cảm thấy học sinh đi ngang qua ai ai cũng nhìn cậu, thậm chí còn có người lộ liễu phát ra tiếng cười trước mặt cậu.

“Cười cái gì mà cười?” Lạc Tri Dư không thể hiểu được, “Chưa từng thấy người bị té ngã à.”

Học sinh ở cạnh sân thể dục được chia ra làm ba cụm, mỗi cụm đều đang hướng về ký túc xá của mình. Lạc Tri Dư chợt dừng chân lại, thấy Tiêu Ngạn cùng ba người bạn của hắn đang bước thẳng sang phía còn lại của sân thể dục.

“Nhìn cái gì vậy?” Tỉnh Hi Minh thấy cậu dừng lại, “Bên kia là khu ký túc xá của Alpha, hình như lúc trước mày từng bị đứng phạt bên đó rồi hả?”

“Đi qua sân thể dục cũng có thể đến ký túc xá bọn họ sao?” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ rõ, đêm qua lúc cậu và Tiêu Ngạn đang đi cùng nhau, có đi ngang qua sân thể dục, lúc ấy trong sân vẫn còn người đang đá cầu.

“Có thể mà, nhưng đó là đường vòng, vòng một vòng khu một ký túc xá Omega lận, bình thường sẽ chẳng ai đi đường đó đâu.” Tỉnh Hi Minh kỳ quái hỏi, “Tri Dư à, mày vẫn mù đường như xưa hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa té ống cống, tay rất khó cử động, cửa ký túc xá được Tỉnh Hi Minh mở ra, Lạc Tri Dư gánh vác nhiệm vụ vào cửa bật đèn.

“Mày từ từ đã.” Tỉnh Hi Minh kéo Lạc Tri Dư lại, “Sau lưng mày có gì vậy?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh bóc một tờ giấy ghi chú sau lưng Lạc Tri Dư xuống.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cái tên Tiêu Ngạn lưu manh không biết xấu hổ này.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: [ hình ảnh ], ra đây nhận tội.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiêu Ngạn nói anh ấy không có ở đây.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:??? Cút đi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vẽ xấu như này cũng dám mặt dày dán lên người tôi.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tất nhiên vẽ không đẹp bằng cậu rồi.

Người này trong lúc đang nói chuyện, còn tiện tay đổi ảnh đại diện của mình thành hình mặt quả quýt mà Lạc Tri Dư dùng để ném hắn chiều nay, trên vỏ còn có bộ mặt ăn dưa được chính tay cậu vẽ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Quýt bị anh ăn rồi mà, định lấy nó làm di ảnh hả.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

Điện thoại Lạc Tri Dư chợt vang lên, cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của cậu và Tiêu Ngạn: “Alo? Mẹ?”

“Ở trường học cảm giác thế nào?” Tín hiệu truyền đến từ trong điện thoại không được tốt lắm, nghe có chút rè rè, “Có chăm chỉ học tập không?”

“Có ạ.” Tay bị thương nên cả đêm không thể nào làm bài tập được, Lạc Tri Dư đành phải nói dối mẹ, “Thành tích càng ngày càng tốt, giáo viên thấy con một lần khen con một lần, từ đầu năm tới giờ chưa từng gây phiền phức cho thầy cô, cũng kết bạn được với nhiều người nữa.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi, sống ở trong trường đã quen hơn chưa?”

“Mẹ phát hiện con cầm dụng cụ vẽ tới trường học?”

“Dạ? Alo?” Lạc Tri Dư làm bộ không nghe thấy, đưa điện thoại ra xa, “Tín hiệu bên mẹ không được tốt lắm thì phải.”

“Lên cấp ba rồi, chuyên tâm học tập đi, đừng nghĩ tới mấy cái đó nữa, hiểu không?”

“Dạ được.” Lạc Tri Dư mở miệng đáp ứng, “Học sinh cấp ba bọn con luôn muốn giành giật từng giây để làm bài tập mà. Thôi, nếu không có chuyện gì nữa thì con cúp máy đây.”

“Con còn biết ứng phó mẹ con nữa, nói toàn lời mát rười rượi thôi……” Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi trên ghế của mình, nghe Lạc Tri Dư nói xong liền cảm thấy choáng váng đầu óc, “Với cái thành tích kia của mày, mẹ mày không cần thiết phải lo lắng chứ?”

“Chính là bởi vì thành tích này, nên mẹ tao mới sợ tao đi thi vào ngành nghệ thuật đó.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi đánh trắc nghiệm trên tờ đề tiếng Anh, “Thi thì thi thôi chứ, nghĩ nhiều như vậy làm gì.”

Vừa khai giảng được hai ngày mà Lạc Tri Dư đã có cảm giác như học ở đây lâu lắm rồi vậy, nhưng một khi thích ứng được tiết tấu, quen thuộc được quá trình, thì thời gian lại dường như trôi nhanh hơn trước, vì mỗi ngày đều sẽ chỉ lặp đi lặp lại một quá trình không có gì khác nhau. Cuối tuần là bài kiểm tra đầu năm của năm hai và năm ba, những cô cậu học sinh đã chuẩn bị bài từ một tuần trước đều đang bước vào khu kiểm tra với cái quầng thâm trên mắt, khu sinh hoạt và sân thể dục bên ngoài toàn bộ đều bị các bạn học sinh năm nhất mặc bộ đồng phục đỏ chót chiếm lấy.

Những chàng thiếu niên không sợ hãi tương lai ngày mai, một đám học sinh năm nhất phấn khích hưởng thụ hương vị nhàn nhã của buổi cuối tuần này, không ít người đứng ở ngoài khu kiểm tra vòng tới vòng lui, vây xem kỳ kiểm tra đầu năm của các anh chị năm hai năm ba.

“Đắc ý cái rắm.” Một thí sinh nộp bài sớm nói, “Một ngày nào đó sẽ đến phiên các cậu, cái thứ gọi là kiểm tra đầu năm này ai chạy cũng không thoát đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới gia nhập hội học sinh, được nhận chức trợ lý của giám thị, hằng ngày phải đi dọn dẹp ghế ngồi trong phòng thi, sau đó lúc thì làm bài tập, lúc thì ngồi vẽ tranh. Thầy cô giám thị thấy cậu bận rộn như vậy cũng không lên tiếng quấy rầy.

Buổi chiều chủ nhật là môn kiểm tra cuối cùng của học sinh năm hai, kiểm tra tiếng Anh. Thầy cô giám thị ở một bên chấm điểm mấy bài kiểm tra môn trước, Lạc Tri Dư thì nghiêng đầu chỉnh lại âm lượng bài thi nghe, chỉnh xong liền ngán ngẩm ngồi xuống lấy giấy ra vẽ, còn Tiêu Ngạn thì ngồi ở trước mặt cậu, đang làm bài.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa nhìn đã biết, người này làm bài tiếng Anh đều dựa vào ngữ cảm* chứ không dựa vào ngữ pháp, không hề đọc kỹ đề, chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái đã biết được đáp án, tốc độ rất nhanh, không lâu sau liền lật đến mặt kế tiếp của bài kiểm tra. Cậu bạn học sinh ngồi trước Tiêu Ngạn bị tiếng lật giấy làm cho nóng nảy, mặt đỏ tai hồng đánh đại đáp án, muốn đuổi kịp tiến độ làm bài của Tiêu Ngạn.

_(*Ngữ cảm: Cảm giác về ngôn ngữ, người nào đạt đến trình độ này thì ngôn ngữ đối với họ sẽ trở thành bản năng chứ không còn cần phải phụ thuộc vào ngữ pháp hay cấu trúc câu để làm bài nữa.)_

Lạc Tri Dư xem đến thú vị, dần dần phác hoạ ra hình ảnh Tiêu Ngạn trên tờ giấy vẽ.

Một phần bài thi bị người nhẹ nhàng đưa tới trước mắt cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Cách thời gian kết thúc kiểm tra còn gần một giờ đồng hồ nữa.” Thầy giám thị nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở.

“Để em nộp trước đi ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn giúp Lạc Tri Dư dọn dẹp vở và bút bị vương vãi trên bàn, thấp giọng nói, “Thầy, em mượn trợ lý nhỏ của thầy một chút, em muốn đưa cậu ấy đi bệnh viện.”

“Làm gì phải nộp bài trước vậy.” Lạc Tri Dư ôm ba lô của mình, từ trong phòng học bước ra, “Mấy cái kiểm tra đo đạc đó không cần vội vàng, chúng ta có hẹn lịch trước rồi mà.”

“Làm xong thì nộp thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn cùng cậu bước tới cổng trường, thuận tiện lấy thân phận học sinh năm hai chỉ bảo kinh nghiệm làm bài kiểm tra cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Cậu chẳng lẽ không cảm thấy, sau khi làm bài xong mà còn do dự gì đó, rồi dẫn đến việc cậu sửa lại đáp án, thì cuối cùng chẳng phải cũng sẽ sai sao?”

Do dự sẽ bại trận.

“Cũng đúng.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, “Vì vậy cho nên, sau khi làm bài tôi không bao giờ kiểm tra lại bài cả, chỉ ngồi yên ở đó, cầm bài thi lật qua lật lại mấy chục lần, để khiến những người xung quanh có cảm giác thời gian đang trôi rất nhanh.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Thiếu đạo đức.

Bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố cuối tuần có rất nhiều người đến, nhưng bởi vì có hẹn trước, nên Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn không cần phải đăng ký, trực tiếp vào phòng kiểm tra xếp hàng luôn.

“Lần trước không lấy máu mà.” Lạc Tri Dư lật qua lật lại xem phiếu kiểm tra đo đạc, “Tại sao lần này lại lấy máu vậy? Tôi mắc chứng sợ máu, không chừng lát nữa lúc lấy máu tôi bị chóng mặt luôn ấy.”

Lúc còn nhỏ cậu có đi lấy máu một lần, lúc đó bác sĩ đâm kim sai vị trí, từ đó về sau trong lòng Lạc Tri Dư hình thành một bóng ma tâm lý với việc lấy máu, vì thế nên khi nhìn thấy dòng chữ “Chỗ lấy máu”, sắc mặt Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên trở nên không được khỏe cho lắm.

“Không sợ, sẽ rất nhanh, bệnh viện bảo lấy máu chỉ để chắc chắn hơn thôi, chứ đo độ xứng đôi bình thường không cần phải lấy máu.” Tiêu Ngạn đang cúi đầu chơi game với bọn Phàn Việt, tay lướt nhanh trên màn hình điện thoại, đầu cũng không thèm ngẩng lên, “Chỉ có kiểm tra sức khoẻ mới lấy máu, bởi vì độ xứng đôi tin tức tố sẽ được viết ở trên giấy kết hôn.”

“Á đù? Kiểm tra sức khoẻ?” Lạc Tri Dư vừa nghe thấy từ này, chợt rống to lên.

Cậu lúc này mới phát hiện, ở khu chờ này người nào cũng có đôi có cặp.

Chỉ có hai người bọn họ mặc đồng phục, một đứa vùi đầu chơi game, một đứa đang đấu tranh tâm lý, giữa hai người còn cách nhau một cái ghế.

Mà những người xếp hàng đợi kiểm tra sức khoẻ ở đó, bị âm thanh rống lên khi nãy của cậu hấp dẫn tầm nhìn, thấy hai người đều mặc đồng phục, xung quanh liền nổi lên một trận thì thầm.

Sau lưng Tiêu Ngạn chợt lạnh đi, đôi tay run lên, bổ một đao về phía đồng đội.


	21. Chương 21: Có chút khả năng.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn xung quanh, cảm thấy bầu không khí có gì đó không đúng lắm, lại dịch sang bên phải thêm một chút nữa, thành ra cậu và Tiêu Ngạn cách nhau tận hai cái ghế, âm thanh nghị luận xung quanh lúc này lại càng lớn hơn.

Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên, quét mắt nhìn mọi người, sau đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư, tháo một bên tai nghe xuống đeo lên cho cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Phàn Việt mở mic, “Ngạn ca, mày vừa mới kiểm tra xong nên không có trạng thái chơi game hả?”

“Không có việc gì.” Con số đếm ngược hồi sinh trên màn hình nhìn có chút lâu, bệnh viện cấm ồn ào, Tiêu Ngạn phải dùng thanh âm cực thấp để nói chuyện, “Đang cùng ve sầu tới bệnh viện, đánh nhanh đi.”

“Ờ, ok.” Phàn Việt một bên chỉ huy những người khác đánh game, một bên hỏi Tiêu Ngạn, “Tụi mày đo như thế nào vậy, vẫn xài que đo tin tức tố hả?”

“Lấy máu.” Tiêu Ngạn tiếp tục chơi game.

“Đệt?” Phàn Việt bật lên một từ chửi bậy: “Đó con mẹ nó không phải là hạng mục trong kiểm tra sức khỏe sao?”

Thanh âm của cậu ta quá lớn, khiến Lạc Tri Dư đang mang tai nghe cảm thấy hơi hoảng sợ.

“Nếu không phải là bất đắc dĩ, ai muốn cùng anh ta tới kiểm tra sức khoẻ chứ?” Lạc Tri Dư quăng một câu vào tai nghe.

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

“Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn có ở đây không?” Y tá đẩy cửa ra, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy hai cậu học sinh cấp 3 đứng giữa đám đông đang xếp hàng.

“Đây ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn thoát game, tắt điện thoại di động, “Tụi mày chơi đi, tao không đánh nữa.”

“Anh mà làm như vậy sẽ bị báo cáo, sau đó bị trừ điểm, làm thêm nhiều lần nữa, anh sẽ không còn điểm nào nữa đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn nhìn trộm màn hình Tiêu Ngạn nãy giờ, tốt bụng nhắc nhở, “Tài khoản của tôi lần trước bị khóa theo cách đó đó.”

“Không có việc gì, sắp thắng rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy Lạc Tri Dư vào trong phòng, “Không cần phải quan tâm đến bọn họ, bọn họ đều quen tôi.”

“Hai em ai lên trước?” Y tá hỏi, “Viện trưởng đã nói trước với chị rồi, hai em đến đây để kiểm tra lại độ phù hợp tin tức tố đúng không.”

“Để em lên trước.” Lạc Tri Dư tích cực bước lên, cậu cởi áo khoác đồng phục ra, xắn tay áo lên, đặt mông ngồi xuống ghế, quét mắt nhìn thứ đồ trong tay y tá, sợ hãi.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Ai đó làm ơn hãy giúp tôi che mắt đi.”

Ai đó: “……”

Hành động che mắt này đối với Alpha và Omega mà nói, được xem như một hành động tiếp xúc thân mật, kiến thức của tiết sinh lý Lạc Tri Dư đều cho chó ăn hết rồi, Tiêu Ngạn vẫn luôn hiểu điều đó.

Y tá ra hiệu cho hắn làm nhanh một chút: “Không sao đâu, giúp một chút thôi mà, hơn nữa độ xứng đôi tin tức tố của hai đứa cũng không cao lắm.”

Tiêu Ngạn bước lên phía trước, dùng đôi tay nhẹ nhàng che khuất mắt Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư thật sự rất sợ hãi, lúc kim vừa mới đâm vào da, tuy Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa nói gì, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn có thể cảm nhận được lông mi cậu đang nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, hô hấp cũng trở nên mỏng manh hơn.

“Được rồi, mở mắt ra đi, không sao nữa rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa áo khoác cho Lạc Tri Dư mặc, để cậu ngồi chờ ở một bên.

“Tiểu soái ca, xem ra quan hệ của hai em cũng không tệ lắm, đâu đến mức phải bằng 0% nhỉ, viện trưởng cũng quá khẩn trương rồi.” Y tá nói đùa với Tiêu Ngạn, “Ít nhiều gì thì cũng phải có một chút chứ.”

“Em cũng cảm thấy vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Ít nhiều cũng phải có một chút.”

Nửa giờ sau, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trên ghế ngủ gật bị Tiêu Ngạn lay tỉnh.

“?Tôi đang ở chỗ nào?” Lạc Tri Dư ngủ không sâu lắm.

“Ở bệnh viện, chúng ta tới để kiểm tra lại.” Trên tay Tiêu Ngạn là tờ đơn kiểm tra mới lấy về, đưa tới trước mắt Lạc Tri Dư, “Chúc mừng, hai ta đã trở thành tâm điểm đáng được chú ý của toàn xã hội rồi.”

“0%?” Lạc Tri Dư không ngoài ý muốn cho lắm, “Tôi đã bảo là không cần kiểm lại lần hai rồi mà.”

“0.001%.” Cũng bằng không.

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“0.001? Lên có được bao nhiêu đâu?” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy cái này còn khó chịu hơn so với độ xứng đôi bằng không nữa, “Độ xứng đôi có chút xíu vầy thôi hả?”

Bệnh viện tỏ ra cực kỳ khiếp sợ, hành nghề lâu năm như vậy, bọn họ từ trước đến nay chưa từng thấy qua loại tình huống này.

“Tôi cũng không biết cái này là như thế nào nữa, số liệu đã được cập nhật lên hệ thống rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn đập bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, như là có chút mất mát, ra hiệu cho cậu đứng lên, “Đi thôi, dù gì cũng không phải chuyện của chúng ta, quay về trường học trước, thầy Lý bảo lúc về chúng ta tới tìm thầy ấy.”

Không giống với những người tron bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố, chủ nhiệm Lý lớp ba năm hai đối với 0.001% này có sự hài lòng cực kỳ cao.

“Hy vọng là cái gì? Cái này chính là hy vọng.” Thầy giáo Lý vỗ tờ đơn xét nghiệm nói, “Điều này chứng minh các em có thể biến chiến tranh thành tơ lụa, chúng ta từ không hề có khả năng, biến thành có một chút khả năng, chỉ cần các em biết bắt lấy một chút khả năng đó, các em liền có thể bắt đầu một tình bạn đáng trân quý mới.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Ồ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Ồ.”

Hai con người “chỉ có chút khả năng” này nghe xong một bài giảng dài về quan hệ nhân sinh trong xã hội, sau đó thất hồn lạc phách bước ra khỏi phòng thầy giáo Lý, mới phát hiện bên ngoài trời đang mưa rất to.

“Chờ một chút nha.” Thầy giáo Lý nghe thấy tiếng mưa rơi ở ngoài cửa, lục lọi ngăn kéo trong văn phòng một chút, chỉ tìm thấy một cây dù màu hồng phấn. Ông cầm dù đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Hôm thứ sáu bị Thang Nguyên vứt lại, hai đứa ở cùng ký túc xá, tiện thể mang về cho nó luôn đi.”

Tên Alpha dũng mãnh Thang Nguyên luôn có con mắt thẩm mỹ rất lạ đời, chiếc ô màu hồng này cho dù là màu sắc hay là kích thước đều không phù hợp với hai người, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư lại không còn cảnh nào khác, chỉ có thể mở dù ra thong thả bước về phía ký túc xá.

Bên ngoài ô dù nhỏ là bầu trời mưa rơi tầm tã, bởi vì lí do thời tiết và thời gian, nên hầu như xung quanh không còn ai khác ngoài hai ngươi bọn họ.

“Nhích qua bên này một chút.” Lúc đi ngang qua sân thể dục, Tiêu Ngạn kéo Lạc Tri Dư về phía mình, “Đi bên kia sẽ bị hắt nước.”

“Anh trông rất quen thuộc với trường Nhất Trung?”

“Cậu học ở đây một năm, cậu cũng sẽ thấy quen thuộc với nơi này thôi.” Cây dù trong tay Tiêu Ngạn không tự giác hướng sang phía Lạc Tri Dư, “Từng nhánh cây từng ngọn cỏ, đều sẽ được khắc sâu vào lòng.”

Sau khi đi ngang qua sân thể dục, Lạc Tri Dư bỗng nhớ tới lời nói của Tỉnh Hi Minh, cậu chỉ về phía ký túc xá Alpha: “Ký túc xá của anh ở bên kia kìa.”

“Tôi biết.” Bước chân của Tiêu Ngạn không hề dừng lại, ý bảo Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục đi về phía trước, “Như nhau cả thôi, đều có thể về đến.”

Đây là trận mưa to cuối hè đầu thu, nước mưa rơi xuống chậm rãi làm nhòe hình dáng tòa kiến trúc trước mặt, tách biệt hai người trong ô với thế giới bên ngoài.

*

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi trong ký túc xá dùng khăn lông lau khô đầu tóc ướt sũng, tay lướt điện thoại ngẫu nhiên dừng lại ở một đoạn tin nhắn.

“Ngạn ca, không bằng mày đi tắm rửa một cái đi.” Trương Thự nhìn không nổi nữa, “Cả người mày toàn nước là nước.”

“Lập tức đi ngay.” Tiêu Ngạn đáp ứng, “Để tao trả lời xong tin nhắn đã.”

[ Ve sầu ]: Về đến ký túc xá rồi hả?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Tới rồi tới rồi, quan tâm tôi đến như vậy? Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn ca.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Sao miệng lại ngọt thế?

[ Ve sầu ]: Có thể cho tôi mượn tài khoản chơi game được không, đảm bảo sẽ thăng cấp cho anh.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]:…… Cầm đi cầm đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cảm ơn ca ca.

[ biết ]: Tôi bảo đảm sẽ bắt lấy cơ hội 0.001% này để cùng anh hòa đồng ở chung, không đánh nhau nữa.

“Tao có việc muốn thẳng thắn với mày.” Phàn Việt dùng sợi dây nhảy buộc cây chổi và cây lau nhà trong ký túc xá lại, sau đó giắt vào sau lưng, gian nan bước tới trước mặt Tiêu Ngạn, chắp tay quỳ một bên gối xuống.

Tiêu Ngạn buông điện thoại ra, còn chưa kịp thu lại khóe miệng đang cười: “…… Mày đang muốn chịu đòn nhận tội hả?”

“Buổi chiều hôm nay, cái lúc mà kiểm tra đầu năm vừa mới kết thúc ấy.” Phàn Việt ngượng ngùng nói.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Ờ?”

“Tao liền gọi mười mấy người anh em lại chơi game.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Ờ.”

“Chơi ở trong phòng học, bởi vì kiểm tra xong rồi nên thầy cô cũng mặc kệ.”

“Sau lại có thêm mười mấy người anh em nữa tới xem bọn tao chơi game.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Sau đó…… Bây giờ, bây giờ bọn nó đều biết bọn mày đi làm kiểm tra sức khoẻ chung với nhau rồi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

“Chẳng qua mày yên tâm đi, tao đã giúp mày giải thích rồi.”

“Bọn nó đều tin.”

“Bọn tao đều biết hai đứa mày tuyệt đối thuần khiết mà.”

*

Lạc Tri Dư và Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi xếp bằng ở trên sàn nhà, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái nồi mới xuất hiện trong ký túc xá, phát ngốc.

“Chuyện là thế này.” Tỉnh Hi Minh mở lời trước, “Buổi trò chuyện sáng thứ hai ngày mai sẽ bị hủy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Còn cái nồi thì sao?”

“Nồi chỉ được trả về một ngày thôi, đêm mai sẽ phải trả lại.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đánh vỡ mộng tưởng của Lạc Tri Dư, “Kiểm điểm thì vẫn phải làm, ai chạy cũng không thoát.”

“Thầy Ngô nghĩ ra một biện pháp, bảo những người phạm lỗi phải quay một đoạn video ngắn hối lỗi về đống đồ điện của mình, trước 12 giờ phải gửi về cho phụ huynh xem.” Tỉnh Hi Minh dùng chiếc đũa gõ gõ cái nồi, “Câu chuyện là như vậy đó.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Hạnh kiểm đều sẽ bị trừ, hối lỗi giờ cũng không kịp nữa rồi, xem như là đang làm trò con bò đi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Tao mới hỏi thăm rồi, có phòng lấy thảm điện làm thảm tập yoga, còn cái tủ lạnh mini bên kia thì bị lấy làm quan tài rồi đi nhảy coffin dance*, máy uốn tóc phòng kế bên thì được dùng để múa wotagei*, mày nghĩ coi tụi mình nên làm gì.”

_(*Coffin dance: Điệu nhảy quan tài ở vùng Accra phía nam Ghana. Nó sau này được chế thành meme và đang lan truyền rộng rãi, các cậu có thể lên google tìm)_

_(*Wotagei: Điệu múa cổ vũ của người Nhật Bản)_

“Chúng ta……” Trên bàn Lạc Tri Dư có một túi quýt vừa mới mua, bên cạnh là một hộp bút dạ.

Trong mắt cậu chợt lóe lên một tia sáng: “Nồi sắt hầm quả quýt đi.”

Vẽ lên vỏ quýt một khuôn mặt giống với ảnh đại diện của ai đó lúc này.

“Tao sẽ tự kiểm điểm thật tốt.”


	22. Chương 22: Tôi ăn vạ anh

Vào lúc 9 giờ tối, các phụ huynh học sinh đang cực kỳ náo nhiệt, phía dưới gửi hàng tá các video bọn học sinh làm trò con bò.

Từ chủ nhiệm:?

Trương hiệu trưởng:? 0.0

Ngô chủ nhiệm:……

Lũ học sinh đã nỗ lực hết một tuần, vừa mới kết thúc kỳ kiểm tra đầu năm, liền kìm nén không được nỗi lòng xao động, biến bản kiểm điểm thành mấy đoạn video cực kỳ đa dạng này.

Thầy giáo Hứa: 7-109, 3-503, chuyện ở ký túc xá của các em là như thế nào, hôm đó tôi kiểm phòng có phát hiện các em mang lò nướng với lò vi ba vào đâu?

“7-109 Từ Bội Bội đã gỡ một tin nhắn.”

“3-503 Ngô Hiệu đã gỡ một tin nhắn.”

Thầy giáo Hứa: Ngày mai tới văn phòng của tôi viết tường trình về việc các em mang đồ điện sai quy định vào trường học.

Ngô chủ nhiệm:…… Thôi tùy các em, dù sao chiều mai cũng phát điểm bài kiểm tra đầu năm rồi, các em cứ đắc ý hết đêm nay đi.

Lời này của Ngô chủ nhiệm vừa được nói ra, hơn phân nửa người trong nhóm liền ồn ào bàn tán, nhưng năm nhất thì lại không có chút sợ hãi nào, vẫn tiếp tục gửi tin nhắn.

[3-101 Tỉnh Hi Minh ]: [ video ]

Tiêu Ngạn ở trong phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa, điện thoại đặt ở trên bàn vang không ngừng.

“Sao nó được hoan ngênh dữ vậy?” Thang Nguyên hâm mộ nói, “Tao cũng muốn được tin nhắn vây quanh như vậy, điều đó khiến tao cảm thấy bớt cô đơn đi một chút.”

Phàn Việt có chút chột dạ, không dám mở lời.

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn bước ra khỏi phòng, thấy màn hình di động hiện lên mấy trăm cái thông báo tin nhắn, đa số đều là bạn học thân thiết nhắn thăm hỏi.

“Ngạn ca, xem diễn đàn học sinh đi, Lạc Tri Dư đang cà khịa mày đó, tao nhớ mùi tin tức tố của mày là mùi quả quýt nhỉ.”

“Hai đứa mày rốt cuộc có quan hệ gì không, sao lại rắc rối thế này?”

“Ngạn ca, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trước nồi quýt đọc kiểm điểm, nhạc nền còn là chú Đại Bi dùng để niệm phật nữa chứ!”

“Mày có muốn Lạc Tri Dư hay không, không muốn thì tao sẽ theo đuổi.”

“Kiểm tra sức khoẻ thế nào rồi? Lạc Tri Dư không hài lòng với mày à?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Mới vừa nói sẽ hòa thuận ở chung không gây chuyện xong, Lạc Tri Dư cũng chỉ kiên trì được vài phút. Trong lúc hắn đang suy nghĩ phải giải quyết như thế nào, tên đầu sỏ gây tội kia hoàn toàn không biết liêm sỉ mà gửi tin nhắn cho hắn, hắn để yên cho tin nhắn của Lạc Tri Dư hiện lên hiện xuống trước mắt mình.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh đặt cái biệt danh éo gì cho tôi vậy? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/#main)

[ Ve sầu ]: Ai cho anh gọi tôi là ve sầu, hả?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Ai cho cậu lấy nồi hầm quả quýt cà khịa tôi, hả?

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh lấy nồi của tôi rồi bây giờ còn không cho tôi cà khịa anh nữa là sao, hả?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cậu đến cũng quá đúng lúc đấy. Mỉm-cười.jpg

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cậu xong đời rồi, thanh danh của tôi lại một lần nữa bị cậu hại. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]:?

Lạc Tri Dư đang chơi game, cậu vừa mới kéo ra giao diện bạn tốt của Tiêu Ngạn, liền thấy có thông báo gửi cho Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh mời bạn tham gia đấu 5v5* ].

_(*Trận đấu tổ đội: năm người tổ đội lại đấu với năm người của đội đối thủ)_

Rùa tóc xanh?

Lạc Tri Dư bấm đồng ý, tiến vào trò chơi.

Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh: Cái đm, bố ơi con lạy bố luôn đó, diễn đàn chỉ vì bố mà đã mọc lên tận ba cái lầu mới, đều đang nói về sự yêu hận tình thù của bố và Lạc Tri Dư, vậy mà bố vẫn có thể chơi game.

Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh: Chẳng qua bọn con đều biết bố rất là trong sạch.

Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh: Đều do Lạc Tri Dư sai, con tuyệt đối tin tưởng bố, Lạc Tri Dư không còn là người nữa rồi.

Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập:? Anh nói cái con mẹ anh ấy.

Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh: Ơ đệch cụ? Cậu ta thực sự là mẹ con à?

Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập:??? Tôi đang chửi anh đấy, cực kỳ chân thành mà chửi anh đấy!

Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập: Nghe không hiểu bố anh đang chửi anh hả.

Lớp ba – Rùa tóc xanh: Dạ con hiểu, con hiểu.

Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập: Anh thì biết cái gì.

*

Những trận mưa to cuối hạ qua đi, nhường chỗ cho từng đợt mưa mùa thu rả rích kéo đến, cứ thế suốt một tuần, mỗi lần Lạc Tri Dư ra khỏi cửa đều phải cầm ô, tránh né mấy vũng nước nhỏ trên con đường lát xi măng. Thẳng đến tận hôm thứ bảy, bầu trời mới được xem như có trong xanh hơn một chút.

Thứ hai tuần tới sẽ có buổi diễn tập phòng chống động đất, ở trên sân trường cuối tuần, giáo viên và học sinh đều đang tất bật chuẩn bị cho công tác diễn tập.

“Xích qua trái một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trên thang leo vẽ báo bảng, Tiêu Ngạn giúp cậu điều chỉnh vị trí cầu thang, “Đúng đúng đúng, chỗ này chỗ này, được rồi.”

“Cậu cẩn thận chút.” Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại.

“Ổn thật mà.” Lạc Tri Dư dậm chân.

Kế bên cổng trường lúc này đang treo một tấm bảng đen to tướng, cứ như là biểu tượng của trường Nhất Trung vậy, vẫn luôn được sử dụng từ vài thập niên trước lúc vừa mới thành lập trường cho đến bây giờ, đến khi trường học bắt đầu có tiếng mới chuyển đổi thành bảng điện tử, nhưng tấm bảng đen ấy trước sau vẫn không bị gỡ bỏ. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trước tấm bảng vẽ tranh, ngâm nga giai điệu của bài hát tiết Anh vừa mới được học trong tiết âm nhạc, còn Tiêu Ngạn thì dựa vào bên cạnh cầu thang, đọc sách từ vựng của hắn.

“Lớp các anh có ai là rùa tóc xanh không?” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ tới vụ chơi game mấy hôm trước.

“Rùa tóc xanh?” Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày suy nghĩ một chút, “Chắc cậu đang nhắc tới Lục Minh Quy.”

“Cái nickname xàm xí gì thế không biết……” Lạc Tri Dư ghét bỏ nói.

_(*Rùa tóc xanh (Lǜ máo guī) và Lục Minh Quy (Lùmíngguī) đọc gần giống nhau)_

Trời vừa mới đổ một đợt mưa, toàn bộ vườn trường như được sống lại một lần nữa, tất cả đều trở nên cực kỳ sinh động.

“Đáng lẽ ra phải làm một cái poster rồi trực tiếp treo lên, như vậy sẽ không cần phải dùng tay để vẽ, tôi chưa bao giờ vẽ qua cái bảng nào lớn như vậy, truyền thống của Nhất Trung đúng là kỳ lạ thật.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng khăn lau bảng phủi phủi hộp phấn trong tay, “Đói bụng quá, có phải đã tới lúc nên ăn cơm rồi không?”

Tiêu Ngạn lấy dừng tay nhìn đồng hồ: “Thang Nguyên chắc là sắp tới đây đưa cơm rồi, cậu xuống dưới trước đi.”

“Kết thúc công việc……” Lạc Tri Dư dùng sức quá mạnh, hộp phấn viết chợt tuột khỏi tay, các loại phấn màu rơi tung tóe lên đầu của Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Lạc Tri Dư cậu ngứa đòn có phải không?”

“Ha ha ha ha xin lỗi……” Lạc Tri Dư bước xuống bậc thang, với tay đè bả vai Tiêu Ngạn xuống, phủi phủi bột phấn dính trên đầu hắn.

“Cậu còn cười?”

“Cầm đi.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ bụi phấn trên quần áo, giơ tay ném một lon nước mật đào qua cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Không được lắc, cũng không được chĩa nó vào người tôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư mở nắp lon, liếm đi những hạt bong bóng nhỏ dính trên bề mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời, ánh mắt trông cực kỳ vô tội.

Bởi vì điểm cộng rất ít, cho nên tổ hội họa của ban văn nghệ chỉ có năm người, lớp ba Lạc Tri Dư, lớp sáu Nghiêm Tử Hàm, lớp một Lộ Lộ, cộng thêm hai vị học sinh năm hai là Tiêu Ngạn và Thang Nguyên đến đây gộp vào cho đủ số lượng.

Nhưng xét đến việc tuần này Lộ Lộ vẫn còn đang ở trong ký túc xá cách ly, Nghiêm Tử Hàm thì lại có mùi tin tức tố vị que cay quá nồng, Lạc Tri Dư không thể tiếp xúc quá gần với bọn họ, cho nên cuối cùng đợt vẽ bảng trường này chỉ được phân công cho một mình Lạc Tri Dư, cộng thêm tên giám sát công tác Tiêu Ngạn.

“Theo tiến độ này, chắc tới tầm buổi chiều là xong.” Lạc Tri Dư ngửa đầu đánh giá thành quả làm việc suốt buổi sáng của mình.

Bên phải bảng đen có một khối khu vực đơn độc, dùng để ghi lại tên của tác giả sáng tác tấm bảng này, phấn viết trong tay Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới tiếp xúc với bảng đen, đã đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý.

“Anh viết đi, người lên kế hoạch là anh, người phụ trách sáng tác là tôi, vết thêm tên bạn cùng phòng của anh nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư đưa phấn viết đưa Tiêu Ngạn, “Chữ tôi xấu, sợ làm mất mặt trường.”

“Vẽ cũng khá đẹp đấy chứ, sao lại mất mặt được.” Tiêu Ngạn tinh tế viết xuống vài cái tên ở mục sáng tác, “Tôi có xem qua vở viết mẫu của cậu, cậu không nên luyện viết chữ mỏng* đâu.”

_(*Viết chữ mỏng bên Trung như viết nét thanh nét đậm bên mình, đều có yêu cầu cao hơn và có mục đích làm cho chữ đẹp hơn, nhưng khác ở chỗ bên Trung chỉ có nét mỏng chứ không có nét đậm)_

“A?” Lạc Tri Dư mờ mịt, “Mẹ tôi bắt tôi luyện, luyện ba năm.”

Chắc muốn luyện viết cho đẹp ấy mà.

Hai người dựa vào tấm bảng đen hàn huyên nửa giờ, cũng không thấy Thang Nguyên tới đây đưa cơm.

“Mày đâu rồi?” Tiêu Ngạn gọi điện thoại cho đứa bạn cùng phòng, “Tao với ve sầu đang chờ cơm trưa của mày đó.”

Bên đầu kia của điện thoại và từ phía cuối của sân thể dục, đột nhiên đồng thời truyền đến hai tiếng thét như quỷ khóc sói gào: “Có mèo, có mèo á, mèo á á á á……”

Một bóng người xách theo hai túi cơm hộp bay nhanh qua tầm mắt hai người, phía sau còn có mấy chú mèo màu cam đang đuổi theo.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Tên Alpha dũng mãnh của ký túc xá các anh bị làm sao vậy?”

“Không có gì.” Tiêu Ngạn nhấc điện thoại ra xa chút, “Tin tức tố của cậu ta là mùi bạc hà mèo, nhưng cậu ta lại sợ mèo.”


	23. Chương 23: Cực kỳ giống biến thái.

Diễn đàn trường trung học Nhất Trung ——

“Tuần tới có phải là tuần lễ an toàn phòng chống động đất và giảm nhẹ thiên tai không? Tôi vừa mới đi ngang qua cổng trường, thấy vài người bên hội học sinh đang vẽ poster. ”

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, vẽ rất đẹp đó nha. [ hình ảnh ]

Lầu 2: Đoán xem tôi đã nhìn thấy ai nè, là hai người tâm điểm của trường đó.

Lầu 3: Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất đang trên đà bạo phát, người xinh tâm thiện thành tích tốt, vẽ tranh cũng đẹp như thế này nữa.

Lầu 4: Lầu ba có cần phải nhắm mắt thổi phồng lên như vậy không, Lạc Tri Dư rất hay gây sự, hỏi Tiêu Ngạn một chút thì sẽ biết.

Lầu 5: Có ai cảm thấy quan hệ bọn họ dạo này tốt hơn một chút rồi không?

Lầu 6: Kiểm tra sức khoẻ cũng đã đi rồi, còn có thể thế nào nữa, vẫn bình thường với nhau như trước hả? Đầu-chó.jpg

Lầu 7: Đều là kiểm tra đo đạc bình thường thôi, phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ các bạn học, giữa hai người bọn họ không có cái gì đâu.

Bên ngoài cổng trường lúc này, có hai người đang đứng trước bảng đen, nhìn Thang Nguyên một đường kêu thảm thiết chạy về nơi phương trời xa.

“Tốc độ rất nhanh.” Lạc Tri Dư hâm mộ nói, “Tháng mười một không phải sẽ có đại hội thể thao mùa thu sao, cho A dũng mãnh của ký túc xá các anh tham gia đi, tôi tìm cho anh ta mấy con mèo chơi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Chúng ta còn chưa có ăn cơm trưa đâu?” Lạc Tri Dư xem hết trò náo nhiệt khi nãy, mới chợt nhớ ra cơm trưa của cậu và Tiêu Ngạn đều đang ở trong tay Thang Nguyên, “Tôi cảm thấy hơi đói bụng rồi.”

“Chúng ta tự đi ăn nhé?” Tiêu Ngạn trưng cầu ý kiến của cậu.

“Hay là cứ nhịn đói trước đi?” Lạc Tri Dư đề nghị, “Dù sao cũng sẽ hoàn thành sớm thôi, chờ vẽ xong rồi đi sau.”

“Vẽ đi.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm lấy đồ lau bảng, lau mất tên của Thang Nguyên, chỉ để lại tên của hắn và Lạc Tri Dư.

Lạc Tri Dư bò lên nửa đoạn thang, dùng phấn viết bắt đầu vẽ, Tiêu Ngạn đỡ cậu, hai cậu thành viên của hội học sinh tiếp tục cần cù lao động.

“Tôi nhớ ra rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư thay phấn viết màu khác, “Cái người “Rùa tóc xanh” trong danh sách bạn tốt của anh ấy, có phải là lớp phó thể thao của các anh, cái anh chàng Alpha kia không?”

Dù sao trong lúc chơi cậu cũng bị anh ta mắng, ít nhất cậu cũng phải biết người mắng mình là ai chứ.

“Cậu biết cậu ta?” Tiêu Ngạn đang cầm điện thoại đặt đồ ăn chợt ngẩng đầu.

“Tuần trước tôi tới phòng giáo viên, để tường trình về việc vì sao lại vẽ tranh trong giờ học, rồi ở đó bị phạt luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc đó, “Có người ở trong phòng cũng bị mắng giống tôi, hình như là anh ta.”

“Không biết có phải tại vì mới học xong tiết thể dục hay không, mà lúc anh ta bước ngang qua tôi, tôi có cảm giác mùi tin tức tố của anh ta rất thối.” Nói xong, Lạc Tri Dư lại bổ sung thêm một câu, “Dùng lý trí thảo luận thôi nha, tôi không có ý khinh thường tin tức tố của anh ta đâu.”

“Đừng nói bừa, mùi của người ta có vị pho mát xanh đó, rất quý.” Tiêu Ngạn thay tên người nhận ở trên điện thoại của mình, “Còn rất hiếm thấy nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư lựa chọn phương án câm miệng: “…… Được rồi, xem như tôi chưa nói gì đi.”

Nếu phải so sánh, vậy thì tin tức tố mùi quả quýt của Tiêu Ngạn thật đúng là quá tươi mát rồi.

“Việc này…… Quấy rầy một chút.” Có một học sinh mặc đồng phục màu xanh lam của năm hai tới trước mặt hai người, “Tôi tìm Lạc Tri Dư một chút.”

“Là tôi.” Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trên cầu thang giơ tay, “Có chuyện gì?”

Khóa kéo đồng phục của cậu không hề được kéo lại, bụi phấn màu đỏ từ cây phấn trên tay dính đầy lên má, tóc cũng bị gió thổi đến có chút hỗn độn. Cậu ngồi ở trên bậc thang, hơi hơi cúi đầu nhìn xuống người dưới mặt đất, trông như đang nói chuyện gì đó rất vui vẻ, chân trái cong lên, đùi phải đang đạp trên cầu thang còn hơi lắc lư.

“Cậu, có thể lại đây với tôi một chút không?” Alpha ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt cậu, sau đó lại cúi đầu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Anh nói ở chỗ này đi, có gì anh ấy không thể nghe được sao?” Cậu chỉ vào Tiêu Ngạn, “Còn đang bận việc lắm, tôi không tiện xuống dưới đâu.”

“Chuyện này……” Bạn học sinh Alpha năm hai do dự một lúc lâu, cuối cùng đem lời nói ban đầu muốn nói nuốt hết trở về, nhấc túi giấy trong tay, “Cậu ăn cơm chưa, cửa hàng này làm bánh kem ngon lắm, cậu có muốn ăn thử không?”

Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày, không nói gì.

“Cảm ơn.” Hắn nghe thấy Lạc Tri Dư nói như vậy.

“Chẳng qua mong anh thứ lỗi, tôi không thích đồ ngọt, hơn nữa nhà tôi dạy dỗ rất nghiêm khắc, không cho tùy tiện ăn đồ người khác đưa.” Lạc Tri Dư hơi gật đầu, xem như cự tuyệt một cách có lễ phép.

Vị Alpha năm hai kia có chút thất vọng.

“Cậu có thể cho tôi ăn.” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào bảng đen, kéo dài thanh âm, “Tôi thích đồ ngọt lắm, hơn nữa nhà tôi cũng không nghiêm khắc.”

Chàng Alpha cùng cấp với Tiêu Ngạn trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, phun ra hai chữ “tra nam” rồi bỏ đi.

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

Lạc Tri Dư nhịn không nổi nữa, nam sinh nọ vừa mới đi xa, cậu đã phụt cười ra tiếng.

“Không cho cười.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Trước khi tôi tháo sạch được cái mác tra nam ra khỏi người, tôi tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha cho cậu.”

“Tôi đã muốn hỏi câu này từ lâu lắm rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư đỡ cầu thang, dùng mũi chân đá đá bả vai Tiêu Ngạn, “Vị bạn học này, thanh danh của anh bị hại, hình như không phải tại tôi làm đi?”

“Tôi còn là công cụ tẩy trắng cho anh nữa á, anh là than nắm hay sao mà càng tẩy càng đen vậy?”

“Một lời khó nói hết.” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào bảng đen thở dài, “Dù sao cậu chính là người phải chịu trách nhiệm.”

“Cái nồi này của anh oan thật, còn rất không có đạo lý nữa chứ, Tiêu Ngạn……” Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên khẩn trương hô to tên hắn, “Anh đừng nhúc nhích.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư nhảy từ cầu thang xuống, cẩn thận kéo Tiêu Ngạn đang dựa vào bảng đen ra, một khối phấn màu vừa mới được vẽ xong sáng nay đều đã bị Tiêu Ngạn cọ bay hết, phía sau lưng Tiêu Ngạn lại dính một mảng bụi phấn to tướng.

Trên tay Lạc Tri Dư chợt úm ba la hiện ra cái chổi ở ven đường, đuổi đánh Tiêu Ngạn một đoạn đến tận cổng trường, vừa vặn đồ ăn Tiêu Ngạn gọi đã được giao tới nơi.

Bạch tuộc viên nóng hổi, là của cùng một nhà hàng mà Lạc Tri Dư thích, hai người một thân đầy bụi phấn trốn sau lùm cây, giải quyết hết bữa trưa hôm nay.

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn kêu một tiếng.

“Tri Dư.” Lạc Tri Dư đoạt đi viên bạch tuộc cuối cùng trong hộp của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Tôi phát hiện ra cậu, có chút tiêu chuẩn kép*.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên, thu dọn hộp đồ ăn trên mặt đất.

_(*Tiêu chuẩn kép: nhìn nhận một sự việc theo hai cách khác nhau tùy thuộc vào người, nhóm người hay tình huống mình đang gặp phải. Ví dụ thân thiện: trai đẹp thả thính thì được coi là ga lăng nhưng trai lùn mập thả thính thì bị coi là quấy rối)_

Lạc Tri Dư: “? Tôi sao lại tiêu chuẩn kép được, ai cọ sạch bảng đen của tôi thì tôi tẩn người đó, chỉ có anh thiếu đánh nhất thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, tâm tình dường như đang rất tốt.

Suốt một buổi trưa, Lạc Tri Dư vừa vẽ tranh vừa nghe Tiêu Ngạn đọc rap, trong đầu hiện lên một tràng đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

“Cuối cùng cũng vẽ xong rồi!” Lạc Tri Dư lui về sau mấy bước, thưởng thức thành quả cả ngày của mình, “Tôi cảm thấy cũng ổn lắm, còn anh thì sao?”

“Cũng được.” Tiêu Ngạn dọn thang, Lạc Tri Dư ôm hộp phấn với giẻ lau bảng.

Tới khúc rẽ ký túc xá Alpha, Lạc Tri Dư chợt dừng chân: “A, đúng rồi, thiếu chút nữa quên mất.”

“Hửm?”

“Đồng phục mới của tôi đêm nay sẽ tới, phù hiệu cũng đã được sửa rồi, rốt cuộc cũng có thể mặc đồng phục của chính mình.” Lạc Tri Dư đặt dụng cụ vẽ tranh xuống mặt đất, bắt đầu cởi áo khoác đồng phục, “Cảm ơn anh vì cái áo đồng phục này.”

“Hay là……” Tiêu Ngạn định nói hay là tối nay trả lại cũng được, hiện tại hắn đang cầm cái thang, không còn tay để cầm đồng phục, “Đừng……”

Lời còn chưa kịp nói ra, áo khoác đồng phục to rộng đã bị Lạc Tri Dư thuận tay vứt lại, đổ ập một nhát xuống đầu của hắn, mũi hắn bị mùi nước mật đào vây quanh.

Mặt trời dần ngả về phía tây, Lạc Tri Dư nghênh ngang bước đi. Tiêu Ngạn đứng yên tại chỗ, hai tay xách cái thang, trên đỉnh đầu là cái áo đồng phục còn nguyên mùi vị của Omega. Hắn chợt cảm thấy bản thân mình cực kỳ giống một tên biến thái.


	24. �Chương 24: Tôi không có ý đó mà

Mùi nước mật đào ngọt ngào kích thích thần kinh của hắn, Lạc Tri Dư là một tên rất thiếu đánh, vậy mà tin tức tố lại ngọt ơi là ngọt. Trên đồng phục của cậu không dính quá nhiều tin tức tố, nhưng lại khiến cho hắn không thể nào bỏ qua. Mùi hương ấy cứ như đang nhẹ nhàng cào vào lồng ngực của của hắn, lại như gần như xa, không muốn cho hắn ngửi thêm nữa.

Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy bản thân mình phải về nghe lại đoạn ghi âm trong lớp học sinh lý của thầy giáo Hứa.

“Thất thần làm gì vậỵ?” Phàn Việt ôm cái thùng giấy đi ngang qua sân thể dục, vỗ vai thằng bạn, “Nhìn cái gì đấy?”

“Không có gì.” Lạc Tri Dư cũng đã đi xa, Tiêu Ngạn thu hồi lại tầm mắt, xụ mặt lắc đầu, rồi chợt hoảng hốt cảm thấy mình lúc này như đang cố ý “Tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc”.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Lúc nãy mới đi lấy chuyển phát nhanh, tụi mày vẽ báo bảng vất vả rồi, để tao giúp mày dọn.” Phàn Việt chủ động hỗ trợ khiêng cái thang lên, “Ngạn ca, sao mày lại đội đồng phục lên đầu vậy?”

Tiêu Ngạn rút một bàn tay ra, lôi cái áo đồng phục vừa mới bị Lạc Tri Dư ném lại xuống, cùng Phàn Việt trở về. Hai người một trước một sau xếp thành hàng xách cái thang, đặt thùng giấy của Phàn Việt lên trên mặt thang.

Hai người về tới cửa ký túc xá Alpha, lại gặp phải thầy giáo Hứa phụ trách xử lý công tác học sinh. Thầy Hứa nhận ra hai cậu là người trong hội học sinh, mở miệng chào hỏi: “Cái tủ lạnh mini của các em, để lại cho dì quản ký túc xá bên kia rồi, chờ các em tốt nghiệp rồi sẽ trả lại.”

“Được ạ.” Phàn Việt và Tiêu Ngạn thái độ cực kỳ tốt, cũng cực kỳ hợp tác.

“Còn có.” Thầy giáo Hứa có chút bất đắc dĩ nhắc nhở, “Dì ấy còn nhắc các em đừng mua tủ lạnh mini nữa, chỗ dì ấy có tận ba cái, không vứt đi đâu được. Học sinh các năm trước cũng mang nhiều như thế, đến thời các em vẫn còn cố chấp với mấy cái tủ lạnh mini này. Lần sau nếu còn để bị phát hiện nữa sẽ bị trừ thẳng vào hạnh kiểm đấy, có nghe không.”

Hai con người vừa mới mua cái tủ lạnh mini thứ tư, thậm chí còn đang bưng cái tủ lạnh ấy về chợt chột dạ nhìn trời, chột dạ hừ nhẹ.

Cũng may thầy giáo Hứa không hề chú ý đến cái thùng bọn họ đang bưng, gật gật đầu định rời đi. Phàn Việt với Tiêu Ngạn liếc mắt nhìn nhau, nhấc chân bước vào khu ký túc xá, chuẩn bị tăng tốc rời khỏi phạm vi tầm mắt của thầy giáo Hứa.

“Từ từ đã.” Thầy Hứa dừng bước, “Các em……”

Một giọt mồ hôi trên thái dương Phàn Việt lách tách lăn xuống, đứng tại chỗ luống cuống trả lời: “Em em em, bọn em……”

“Hoảng cái gì?” Tiêu Ngạn đá một giò về phía thằng bạn cùng phòng, “Vững vàng đối phó.”

“Trên người hai đứa Alpha các em tại sao lại có mùi tin tức tố của Omega chứ?” Thầy giáo Hứa mũi thính nhìn chằm chằm hai người bọn họ.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung ——

“Wow! Có cảm giác như vừa mới được nghe tin gì đó giật gân lắm.”

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, lúc nãy mới từ bên ngoài mua bánh bao chỉ về, ở cửa ký túc xá Alpha gặp được thầy Hứa, còn có giáo thảo và đứa bạn cùng phòng của cậu ta nữa, đoán xem tôi nghe được cái gì nào?!

Lầu 2: Không đoán, có chuyện gì thì nói nhanh, còn clickbait* thì ăn đập.

_(*Clickbait: Mồi nhử nhấp chuột. Tạo ra các tiêu đề, bình luận “giật gân” để thu hút like và lượt nhấp chuột của độc giả, khách hàng)_

Lầu 3: Thầy Hứa hỏi sao trên người hai cậu ta lại có mùi tin tức tố của Omega ha ha ha ha ha.

Lầu 4: Có mùi nội tình.

Lầu 5 ( Bánh Trôi nhi ):? Có lẽ sự tình cũng không phức tạp như các cậu nghĩ đâu. Mặt-đen-cười.jpg

Lầu 6: Lầu trên Thang Nguyên? Mấy hôm nay tôi thấy cậu ở trường học chạy như điên. Mặt-đen-cười.jpg

“Ít nhiều gì thì nhờ tin tức tố trên người Ngạn ca, tủ lạnh mini số 4 của chúng ta mới tránh được một kiếp.” Phàn Việt bật lon nước có ga ra trẩy hội ăn mừng, “Cảm ơn Ngạn ca đã dốc sức mình cống hiến cho sự nghiệp của ký túc xá chúng ta.”

Thang Nguyên run rẩy nhận lấy một lon nước ngọt, trên vai còn có một con mèo ú đang đắc ý rung đùi ngồi xổm.

“Vững vàng đối phó, Ngạn ca.” Phàn Việt nâng chén.

*

“Đồng phục mới của mày tới rồi nè, tao để trên bàn cho mày đó.” Tỉnh Hi Minh ghé đầu lên giấy kiểm tra chơi động vật sâm lâm*, nghe thấy âm thanh Lạc Tri Dư mở cửa, đầu cũng không thèm nâng, “Giặt qua một chút rồi hẵng mặc, dạo này thời tiết cũng tốt lắm, chắc tới ngày mai là được rồi.”

_(*Động vật sâm lâm: Một game bên Trung Quốc, tên tiếng anh là Animal Crossing)_

“Vừa lúc, tao mới vừa trả bộ đồng phục kia rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng trước gương, phát hiện đầu cổ mình toàn bột phấn viết, lúc nãy cậu còn dùng bộ dáng mặt xám mày tro này náo loạn với Tiêu Ngạn cả một đoạn đường nữa chứ.

“Trả rồi á?” Tỉnh Hi Minh lặp đi lặp lại câu này mấy lần, cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm, “Lạc Tri Dư, mày không giặt à?”

“…… Không kịp.” Lạc Tri Dư nói.

“Tiêu Ngạn có biết anh ta bị mày giở trò lưu manh không?” Tỉnh Hi Minh lưu luyến buông điện thoại, viết tên lên tờ bài tập về nhà, “May mà độ xứng đôi của hai người bằng một quả trứng ngỗng đó, làm vậy với anh ta thì không sao, nhưng mày trăm vạn lần đừng có làm vậy với người khác.”

“Ơ?” Là như vậy sao? Lúc nãy cậu còn vứt quần áo lên mặt người ta nữa…

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tít tít tít.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Cái kia làm sao rồi?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cái gì làm sao rồi?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đồng phục á, hay là để tôi giặt xong rồi hẵng trả lại cho anh nha?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Đang ngâm nước rồi, dính toàn là bụi phấn. [ hình ảnh ]

Vì phòng ngừa bị phai màu, Tiêu Ngạn đã tìm hai cái bồn, tách quần áo ra ngâm riêng, nhìn là biết có kinh nghiệm hơn Lạc Tri Dư rất nhiều.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh xem, có phải tôi có chút lưu manh hay không?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Cậu xem, có phải tôi có chút biến thái hay không?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thôi được rồi, tới đây thôi, coi như tôi chưa nói gì vậy.

Lạc Tri Dư vẫn rất tò mò, sau khi ăn cơm tối xong, cậu làm hết đống bài tập vật lý rồi lên mạng lục tìm bách khoa toàn thư ——

” Omega đưa quần áo mình đã mặc cho Alpha thì có ý gì? ”

Câu trả lời nhiều like nhất: Ý nghĩa cơ bản nhất ấy hả? Đó là cầu ch*ch.

Câu trả lời khác 1: Chơi cậu ấy.

Câu trả lời khác 2: Cho tôi, ném lên mặt tôi này, tới đây. Mặt-si-hán.jpg

Câu trả lời khác 3: Dù sao cũng không có ý tốt.

Câu trả lời khác 4: +V xem link full HD, các loại video ngắn *￥#￥#

Câu trả lời khác 5: Còn tới đây hỏi làm gì, là Alpha thì phải trực tiếp làm luôn.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi không có ý này mà.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Tôi cũng không có. Hoảng-sợ.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hai ta đang nói về cùng một ý hả?

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:? Tôi nói tôi không phải biến thái, còn cậu có ý gì?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thôi được rồi, tới đây thôi, coi như tôi chưa nói gì vậy.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]:……

Tuần này chính là tuần tuyên truyền phòng chống động đất và thiên tai của Nhất Trung, sáng sớm thứ hai có một tổ chuyên gia được trường mời tới đây tham quan, vừa vào cửa đã thấy được truyền thống vẽ báo bảng của trường Nhất Trung.

“Nhiều năm như vậy, Nhất Trung vẫn giữ lại thứ này.” Các chuyên gia tới đây tham quan là những người đã từng tốt nghiệp ở Nhất Trung, vậy nên đối với nơi này có một ấn tượng rất sâu đậm.

“Là hai em học sinh ưu tú năm nhất năm hai của trường chúng tôi cùng nhau hoàn thành đấy.” Ngô chủ nhiệm tự hào gõ gõ hai cái tên bên dưới góc phải của bảng đen, “Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư, cho dù độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai em ấy gần bằng không, nhưng bọn nó lại rất đoàn kết hữu ái, là tấm gương cần phải noi theo của trường chúng tôi, hai em này đều là thành viên của hội học sinh, chờ đến lúc diễn tập mọi người sẽ được thấy hai đứa chúng nó.”

Cuộc diễn tập phòng chống động đất giảm nhẹ thiên tai ở Nhất Trung diễn ra mỗi năm một lần, năm nay cũng tiến hành dưới sự tổ chức của các thầy cô. Tiếng cảnh báo vang lên, đám học sinh được sơ tán tới lối đi an toàn một cách đầy trật tự, hướng về phía sân thể dục trống trải. Cuộc diễn tập phòng chống động đất đến đây kết thúc, kế tiếp chính là phần giảng giải cách ứng phó với thiên tai của hội học sinh.

Được xem là bộ mặt của toàn thể các học sinh Alpha, Tiêu Ngạn đảm đương nhiệm vụ chủ trì, đứng trên bục phát biểu trình bày quy trình. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi bên cạnh hắn, cầm một cốc trà nóng vừa mới pha, giúp hắn chuyển slide ppt* của bài thuyết trình.

_(*Slide ppt: Trang powerpoint)_

Tiêu Ngạn: “Kế tiếp là cách cứu trợ người bị thương, chúng ta cần chú ý……”

Thang Nguyên sắm vai người bệnh đang bị bọc băng vải, thoải mái dễ chịu nằm ở trên cáng, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần. Còn đám học sinh phụ trách nâng cáng, dưới đoạn hiệu ứng âm nhạc đang dâng trào, nâng Thang Nguyên tiến lên.

“Đó chính là hai em học sinh mà tôi đã nói với các cậu, hai đứa bọn nó hiện tại quan hệ cũng được lắm.” Ngô chủ nhiệm đứng giới thiệu thành quả giáo dục đạo đức của mình, “Số lần hợp tác cũng nhiều, cơ bản mỗi lần hợp tác đều có thể thuận lợi hoàn thành.”

Gió thu không đủ lạnh, Lạc Tri Dư cầm ly giấy, định thổi nguội ly trà.

Một con mèo béo chợt vọt vào sân diễn tập, nằm trên cáng bên cạnh “Người bệnh” gào một tiếng, từ trên cáng nhảy dựng lên phi nhanh về phía trước.

Lạc Tri Dư ở trước mic của Tiêu Ngạn, phát ra tiếng cười nhạo không chút lưu tình.

Tiêu Ngạn nhịn không được che miệng cậu, kết quả vô ý làm đổ ly giấy trên bàn, nóng đến mức cơ thể hai người tê rần từ chân đến óc.

“Đau quá nha, cái đồ không có lương tâm này.” Âm thanh mắng chửi của Lạc Tri Dư vang vọng khắp sân trường.


	25. Chương 25: Trắc nghiệm

“Người bệnh” phản ứng quá khốc liệt, kế hoạch diễn tập lúc ban đầu giờ đã rối loạn hết cả lên, địa điểm diễn tập của trường Nhất Trung đang từ ngay ngắn trật tự, chợt biến thành một đống hỗn loạn ồn ào, có tiếng cười, tiếng mèo kêu, còn có cả tiếng ai đó đang kêu gào thảm thiết.

Đám người tham quan: “……”

Ngô chủ nhiệm khen không nổi nữa, nụ cười trên mặt cũng chẳng giữ được nữa rồi: “…… Tóm lại, hai đứa chúng nó rất đặc biệt.”

“Bỏng chết cha tôi rồi, cậu mới không có lương tâm á.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm cốc giấy trên bàn lên ném vào thùng rác, lúc này mới nhớ ra mic vẫn còn đang mở.

Hai gã học sinh rất đặc biệt lúc này mới bắt đầu tắt mic, luống cuống tay chân thu dọn đống hỗn độn trên bục phát biểu, màn hình chiếu sau lưng hai người vẫn còn đang mở, ngừng ở một slide ppt mà Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới chuyển qua. Slide này nền trắng chữ đen, rành mạch viết “Khi gặp chuyện gì đó, nhất định phải giữ vững tinh thần”.

“Hai đứa nó đang nói cái gì vậy?” Trương Thự nhón chân nhìn xung quanh, “Ngạn ca làm gì Lạc Tri Dư rồi hả?”

“Không biết nữa.” Phàn Việt kéo Trương Thự trở về, “Nhanh lên, mày lên thế chỗ Bánh Trôi làm người bệnh đi.”

Trương Thự vừa mới chạy lên thay thế Thang Nguyên nằm trên cáng, Thang Nguyên đã từ phía bên kia gào thét chạy qua, một con mèo béo ú nhảy lên người Trương Thự, phóng đi.

Phàn Việt: “……”

“Sao dạo này trường học nhiều mèo vậy, biết vậy lúc nãy tôi đã đóng vai người bệnh rồi, nằm đấy cho bớt việc.” Mu bàn tay Lạc Tri Dư bị nước trà đổ vào đỏ thành một khối, “Vẫn còn đau đây này, anh bị bỏng chỗ nào, có nghiêm trọng không?”

Lúc ly giấy bị hất đổ, ai cũng dính chưởng, một nửa hắt vào mu bàn tay Lạc Tri Dư, nửa còn lại hắt lên quần Tiêu Ngạn.

“Không sao……” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, gõ vài cái lên bàn phím máy tính, đổi trang ppt.

“Lại đây cho tôi nhìn tí được không?” Hôm nay Lạc Tri Dư chỉ làm có hai việc, một pha trà hai đổi trang ppt, chén trà đổ làm cho cậu có chút áy náy, hư tình giả ý cũng được, thật tình thật lòng cũng được, dù sao cậu cũng phải quan tâm Tiêu Ngạn một chút.

Tiêu Ngạn bị câu hỏi này của cậu làm cho giật mình, lui về phía sau một bước, ánh mắt mang vài tia tâm tình phức tạp dừng lại trên người Lạc Tri Dư, trông giống như đang ghét bỏ lắc đầu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Tôi có đạo đức giả hay gì đâu.

“Lạc ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn lau khô ghế ngồi của mình, ngồi xuống, “Cậu đúng là một trên nhóc lưu manh.”

“Tôi làm sao lại……” Lạc Tri Dư muốn lật bàn phản bác, lại nhớ tới mấy cái kết quả mình vừa tìm kiếm được hôm qua, lập tức cứng họng, ngậm mồm nhanh tới nỗi đến cả Tiêu Ngạn cũng phải cảm thấy ngạc nhiên.

Hai tên không có năng lực khống chế hiện trường phải hợp tác với nhau, Tiêu Ngạn mở mic, Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục lật trang, cố nói cho hết mấy trang cuối cùng mặc dù chẳng còn ai có tâm trí để nghe nữa. Cũng may, đúng lúc bài thuyết trình vừa kết thúc, tiếng chuông vào lớp học liền vang lên.

Sân thể dục ồn ào dần dần an tĩnh lại, học sinh các lớp xếp thành từng hàng, tự giác đi về lớp học.

“Hai người lúc nãy vừa làm gì vậy?” Phàn Việt chạy chậm vài bước, đuổi theo bọn họ.

“Đổ nước sôi.” Lạc Tri Dư còn đang xoa xoa mu bàn tay của mình, “Anh cho rằng bọn tôi đang làm gì chứ?”

“Quả nhiên.” Phàn Việt như trút được gánh nặng, “Tôi đã bảo hai cậu thật sự rất thuần khiết mà.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “…… Ờ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Bởi vì lần diễn tập phòng chống động đất này xảy ra cực kỳ nhiều biến cố, cho nên không hoàn thành được mục đích muốn phổ cập kiến thức khoa học cho học sinh, nhà trường quyết định chọn một ngày khác diễn tập lại, tấm bảng đen có viết tên của Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư cõ lẽ sẽ phải để trước cổng trường thêm một khoảng thời gian nữa.

Diễn đàn trường trung học Nhất Trung ——

” Đây là buổi thuyết trình tuyệt vời nhất tôi được thấy từ lúc vào Nhất Trung tới giờ ha ha ha ha. ”

Lầu 1: Mặt thầy Ngô lúc đó tái mét luôn ha ha ha ha, tôi nhìn cũng thấy đau lòng thay ông ấy, làm công tác giáo dục mà lại gặp phải hai tên bất hạnh này. Đầu-chó.jpg

Lầu 2: Bình thường mà, đại ca cậu nói quá lời rồi đó, chờ đến lúc có kỳ thi quốc gia đi rồi biết, hai người bọn họ rất có khả năng sẽ mang vinh quang về cho trường. Tôi chỉ đau lòng mỗi Bánh Trôi thôi, làm một dũng mãnh A thật sự không dễ dàng mà, chạy vòng quanh sân thể dục ba vòng mới trốn được con mèo ú kia.

Lầu 3: Lạc Tri Dư với Tiêu Ngạn đều tấu hài như nhau vậy, mỗi khi tôi sắp tin tưởng hai người bọn họ thuần khiết, bọn họ lại tiếp tục làm ra trò khác người hơn. Đầu-chó.jpg

Lầu 4: Bọn họ chỉ làm đổ nước sôi thôi mà, mọi người dừng lại đi, dẹp cái ý nghĩ bậy bạ trong đầu mình lại, độ phù hợp tin tức tố 0% thì mong chờ cái gì chứ.

Lầu 5: Đồng ý hai tay hai chân với lầu 4, hai người bọn họ không có khả năng, nói cho vui thì được, chứ thành sự thật thì không thể nào.

Lầu 6: Được rồi, nếu hai tên đó không có khả, vậy tại sao dạo gần đây tần suất Tiêu Ngạn xuất hiện cùng Lạc Tri Dư lại cao như vậy, có động cơ xấu sao? Hôm nay Ngạn ca muốn tẩy trắng sao?

Lầu 7 ( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ): Ngô chủ nhiệm, Từ chủ nhiệm, có người trong lúc học mở điện thoại lướt diễn đàn, đề nghị nghiêm tra.

“Giáo viên tiết thể dục có việc bận, đổi lại thành học tiết toán.” Cô giáo Trương bước lên bục giảng, âm thanh nói chuyện dưới phòng học liền nhỏ dần xuống.

“Giáo viên thể dục ngày nào cũng có việc bận.” Tỉnh Hi Minh thì thầm nói.

“Ai.” Lạc Tri Dư úp mặt xuống cánh tay, “Muốn ra ngoài đánh cầu lông.”

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Cô Trương điểm danh, “Chính là em đó, người lần trước giả làm Tiêu Ngạn năm hai.”

Cả lớp bắt đầu cười ầm lên

“Em lên giải câu này đi.” Thước trong tay cô Trương gõ lên bảng đen ba cái, “Đừng chỉ viết đáp án, trình bày toàn bộ bài làm luôn.”

Lạc Tri Dư ngoan ngoãn đứng lên, bước lên bục giảng giải đề toán, cô Trương bước xuống bục giảng, lần lượt nhìn bài làm của các học sinh phía dưới.

Bài này đối với Lạc Tri Dư không hề khó, chỉ là quá trình tính toán quá dài, ít nhiều cũng phải tốn một chút thời gian, lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang viết được gần nửa cái bảng đen, khóe mắt chợt thấy một hình bóng quen thuộc.

Tiêu Ngạn cởi chiếc áo khoác màu xanh lam của hắn ra, cầm cầu lông, bên cạnh là Phàn Việt. Hai người bọn họ có tiết thể dục, đang xuống sân chuẩn bị tập hợp, lúc đi ngang qua cửa lớp ba năm nhất, trên tay mỗi người còn cầm theo một cây kem.

Lúc bước ngang qua phòng học lớp ba, Tiêu Ngạn theo lẽ thường quét mắt sang chỗ ngồi quen thuộc kia, nhưng lại ngoài ý muốn không thấy Lạc Tri Dư đâu, do Lạc Tri Dư đang ở trên bục giảng làm bài.

Một khắc Lạc Tri Dư vừa nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn, lập tức phân tâm, phấn viết trên tay vẽ ra một hàng chữ ngoằn ngoèo uốn éo.

“Ra đây chơi đi.” Tiêu Ngạn thả chậm bước chân, cực kỳ cực kỳ chậm, ngón tay chỉ về phía sân thể dục, “Ve sầu, đánh cầu không?”

“Biến biến biến.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng khẩu hình, “Đang làm bài.”

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Cô giáo Trương rống lên một tiếng, “Em không chăm chú làm bài, còn bảo ai biến hả?”

“Anh ta……” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ tay ra ngoài cửa sổ, hai người đang đứng bên ngoài lúc này dùng cánh cửa sổ để che chắn, lấy tốc độ cực nhanh ngồi xổm xuống.

Cô giáo Trương: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Không có gì, thưa cô.” Lạc Tri Dư nghiến răng nghiến lợi viết một biểu thức toán lên bảng đen, “Em tìm lại cảm giác làm bài thôi ấy mà”

Lạc Tri Dư dưới ánh mắt khâm phục của toàn thể bạn bè trong lớp, bước về chỗ ngồi của mình, cậu xếp hai chồng sách trên bàn lên cao hơn, chặn tầm nhìn của cô Trương xong, mới mở WeChat ra.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Ha ha ha ha ha.

[ Đại biểu ưu tú của học sinh năm hai ]: Vừa lắm ha ha ha ha.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh chờ đó.

“Không phải là ve sầu” sửa nickname người dùng thành [ Quả quýt thúi ].

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tôi chờ.

Tiết tự học buổi tối đêm đó, lớp ba năm hai phải làm một bài kiểm tra trắc nghiệm.

“Bản thân mình phải biết tự giác, kiểm tra khóa sinh lý cũng chả cần gì phải phao bài, điểm này không nhập sổ, chỉ để cho các em ôn lại kiến thức thôi.” Thầy Hứa bắt đầu phát bài kiểm tra, nhìn thời gian, “Gia đình có chút chuyện, thầy phải về trước, không có người trông coi, mọi người phải biết tự giác, có ai trao đổi bài thì Tiêu Ngạn ghi tên lại, kiểm tra xong thì bạn học Lục Minh Quy giúp thầy thu bài”

“Phát bài đi.” Thầy Hứa đưa xấp giấy kiểm tra cho Phàn Việt, “Ba bản đấy, đừng phát sai.”

[ Trắc nghiệm cuối khóa sinh lý của trường Nhất Trung, bản Alpha ]

Bài một, lựa chọn đáp án đúng.

Câu hỏi thứ nhất ( Kiến thức chung ): Sắc trời đã tối, có một Omega chưa bị đánh dấu mời anh/chị ra ngoài chơi. Người đó không nói rõ mục đích, chỉ mời một mình anh/chị, trong lời nói và ngôn ngữ có ý khiêu khích, lúc này anh/chị nên làm thế nào?”

A. Vui vẻ phấn chấn cùng người đó đi ra ngoài.

B. Nghiêm túc từ chối người đó.

C. Cố gắng đáp ứng người đó.

“Dễ ẹt, nghĩ bằng đầu gối cũng chọn được.” Phàn Việt bên kia đã bắt đầu làm bài, “Kiểm tra nhanh còn về làm bài tập.”

Bài kiểm tra này thực sự rất đơn giản, cái câu hỏi này, chỉ có đứa nào phê thuốc lắc mới không chọn B, Tiêu Ngạn bấm bấm bút máy mấy cái, ngòi bút vừa mới ngừng ở trên trang giấy, cửa sổ cạnh người hắn đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng gọi nhẹ nhàng ——

Toàn bộ năm hai đều đang làm bài kiểm tra, trên hành lang im ắng, Lạc Tri Dư đứng ở ven tường, rón ra rón rén ló đầu vào, thanh âm cực kỳ nhẹ: “Anh ơi, ra chơi với em đi.”


	26. Chương 26: Hiện thực VS Lý thuyết

Ở đầu bên kia của thành phố, trong văn phòng của một tòa nhà thương mại đèn đuốc sáng trưng, có một cuộc hội nghị thương vụ đang được diễn ra. Tiêu gia và Lạc gia chỉ vì một hạng mục nền tảng mà tranh nhau đến sứt đầu mẻ trán, cuối cùng cũng chẳng ai chịu nhường ai.

Hai nhà làm chung một lĩnh vực, đều làm trong ngành giải trí truyền thông, công ty còn đặt cùng một thành phố, từ lúc mới bước chân vào ngành sản xuất đến giờ, liền như nước với lửa gặp nhau, cứ tranh giành như vậy đến tận hai mươi năm, cả hai nhà đều có tiếng tăm lừng lẫy, vậy mà quan hệ vẫn trước sau như một kém cực kỳ.

Lạc tổng bố Lạc Tri Dư nói: “Chờ xem.”

Tiêu tổng: “Được thôi, chờ xem.”

“Tri Dư cuối tuần này sẽ về nhà đúng không?” Lạc Dịch ngồi trên xe hỏi chị gái Lạc Tri Dư, “Thế mà nó đã khai giảng được gần một tháng rồi.”

“Hình như là…” Lạc Tư Tuyết nhìn gương tháo trang sức, “Cuối tuần này năm nhất có kiểm tra cuối tháng, tuần sau mới về.”

“Đúng rồi, tiểu Dư hiện tại có phải đang học chung một trường với Tiêu Ngạn đúng không?” Lạc Dịch nhớ tới việc này, “Cái cậu con trai nhà họ Tiêu ấy.”

“Đúng đó, đã không ít lần đánh nhau rồi, hai đứa bọn nó vừa gặp nhau là lại như hai con gà chọi bay vào cấu xé vậy.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nói, “Từ nhỏ đã đánh, rõ ràng không cùng khối nên cũng không cùng lớp, trước kia cũng không cùng trường, chẳng biết đánh nhau kiểu nào nữa.”

“Mấy hôm trước tiểu Dư nói, độ xứng đôi tin tức tố của hai đứa nó gần bằng không, bố thấy chuyện này cũng không có gì kỳ lạ.”

“Chuyện về kinh doanh cũng chỉ là chuyện của người lớn chúng ta, không liên quan đến hai đứa nó, nhưng hai bọn nó nếu thích đánh nhau như vậy, thì cứ để bọn nó đánh đi.” Ông bố Lạc cảm thấy rất yên tâm, “Dù sao cũng đã nhiều năm như vậy, tiểu Dư của chúng ta vẫn chưa lần nào vì Tiêu Ngạn mà bị nhà trường gọi phụ huynh.”

“Bố không sợ em con bị ăn đau sao?” Lạc Tư Tuyết nhướng mày, “Con còn nhớ nguyên nhân bắt đầu cuộc đánh nhau giữa hai đứa bọn nó, là do Lạc Tri Dư.”

“Thôi đi, tính cách kia của thằng em con, đều bị con với anh con chiều hư rồi, chỉ có thể làm người khác ăn đau thôi.”

Cạnh cửa phòng học lớp ba, Lạc Tri Dư tiến thêm một bước tới gần cửa sổ, mở rộng phạm vi lộ mặt, nỗ lực thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người.

“Ê, ra đây chơi coi.” Cậu lại gõ gõ cửa kính bên cạnh Tiêu Ngạn, có ý muốn cho Tiêu Ngạn hưởng thụ cái sự hâm mộ khi đang học mà lại thấy người khác chơi này.

Tiêu Ngạn vừa khoanh lên đáp án “B” trên tờ bài thi, ngòi bút chợt ngừng ở trên giấy.

Thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn, ngồi trước bàn, ngồi trước bàn thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn của Tiêu Ngạn, đang tiến hành giao lưu ánh mắt + sóng điện não.

Phàn Việt: “Sắc trời đã tối?”

Thang Nguyên: “Omega chưa bị đánh dấu?”

Trương Thự: “Mời bạn ra ngoài chơi?”

Lục Minh Quy mới gia nhập: “Í, có nội tình, tao muốn xem nó xử lí như thế nào.”

Ngay sau đó, bọn họ nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn dường như không có việc gì mà buông bút, dùng hộp bút che bài kiểm tra lại, đứng dậy bước ra ngoài từ cửa sau.

Bốn người: “……”

Trong phòng học lớp ba liền thoát ra một tràng âm thanh xì xầm to nhỏ, nghe ồn tới nỗi đầu óc ông ông. Trương Thự hướng về phía Tiêu Ngạn rời đi, thổi một tiếng huýt sáo, vài người còn quay sang nhìn nhau, nở một nụ cười đầy hàm ý.

Người duy trì lớp kỷ luật của lớp đã bước ra khỏi phòng, lớp ba lập tức rối loạn hết cả lên, châu đầu ghé tai, trao đổi đáp án, chuyện gì cũng làm.

Bạn học 1: “Bài thi bản cho Omega, câu năm chọn cái gì?”

Bạn học 2: “AAA, mày đi học không nghe giảng hả, trao đổi đáp án đi, câu hai chọn gì?”

Bạn học 3: “? Làm sao vậy? Chúng mày cười cái gì, bản Alpha có câu hỏi gì à, buồn cười tới vậy luôn sao?”

Bạn học 4: “Ha ha ha ha ha thầy Hứa chắc khóc ngất trong nhà vệ sinh mất*.”

_(*Khóc ngất trong nhà vệ sinh (哭晕在厕所): Để diễn tả nỗi buồn của một người nào đó, nhưng câu này hầu hết dùng để pha trò hơn là dùng một cách nghiêm túc.)_

“Bài thi là bài thi, hiện thực là hiện thực.” Phàn Việt thay thế Tiêu Ngạn giữ gìn kỷ luật, “Mọi người mau làm đi, làm cho tốt vào, kết thúc tiết đầu là phải nộp lại bài đấy.”

Trên hành lang, Tiêu Ngạn bưới tới chỗ Lạc Tri Dư, dựa vào ven tường, muốn nói gì đó lại thôi.

“Ấy, ra thật à.” Lạc Tri Dư vốn định gọi xong rồi chạy, nhưng lại phát hiện Tiêu Ngạn cũng chạy ra theo, còn với một cánh tay lên bắt lấy cổ tay của cậu, khiến cậu rất ngạc nhiên, “Tôi đây cảm thấy rất vinh hạnh nha?”

“Cậu vừa nãy gọi tôi làm cái gì?” Tiêu Ngạn chặn đường đi của cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư đầu tiên là ngẩn người ra, sau đó lại nghĩ tới hành vi tìm kiếm sự chú ý của mình khi nãy, ánh mắt hiện lên sự lập loè gian xảo đi cùng với nụ cười xấu xa: “Thụ sủng nhược kinh* quá nha, Ngạn ca?”

_(*Thụ sủng nhược kinh: Được đối tốt nhưng lại cảm thấy kỳ lạ hoặc có đôi chút sợ hãi)_

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn tiến lên phía trước hai bước, ép người tới chỗ ngoặt cầu thang, cúi đầu liền thấy bộ đồ phục có phù hiệu mới tinh của Lạc Tri Dư. Hắn giơ tay dùng đầu ngón tay gõ gõ tấm phù hiệu của cậu, “Cậu cũng biết chọn thời gian quá đấy, cậu thiếu đạo đức lắm đó, biết không.”

“Ai bảo anh sáng nay đứng ngoài phòng học tôi ăn kem, còn gọi tôi đi ra ngoài chơi nữa.” Logic lạ đời của Lạc Tri Dư lại bắt đầu, “Tôi chỉ bắt chước lại hành vi của anh mà thôi, cho nên anh đang nói anh thiếu đạo đức sao?”

“……” Tiêu Ngạn bẻ khớp ngón tay, uy hiếp cậu, “Tốt nhất là cậu có việc, nếu không……”

Đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn được mặc một cách chỉnh tề, mùi tin tức tố vị quýt bị hắn che đậy một cách hoàn hảo, nhưng dù vậy, bởi vì đã quen thuộc với tin tức tố của hắn từ lâu, nên lúc bị Alpha thân cận quá mức, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn cảm thấy có ít cảm giác áp bách xuất phát từ bản năng.

“Để mà nói, tôi đúng thật là có chuyện, vừa vặn muốn nói cho anh cái này.” Lạc Tri Dư móc một xấp giấy từ trong túi ra, vuốt phẳng tập văn kiện bị gấp đến nhàu nát lại, sau đó đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh xem, đại hội thể thao mùa thu.”

“Cậu muốn tham gia?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Tôi không tham gia đâu, đại hội thể thao sẽ được nghỉ ba ngày lận đó, tôi sao lại không về nhà được?” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Chúng ta là trường cấp ba của thành phố, đại hội thể thao của trường cấp hai thành phố định là sẽ tổ chức bên trường chúng ta, cho nên muốn chúng ta hợp tác với ban truyền thông bên kia, cùng nhau thiết kế poster tuyên truyền.”

“Biết rồi, Phàn Việt có nói chuyện này với tôi rồi, ban văn nghệ chỉ cần hoàn thành xong việc này nữa thôi, thì từ đây đến hết học kỳ sẽ không còn công tác gì nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn nhận xấp giấy, “Cuối tuần này cậu có kiểm tra cuối tháng?”

“Đúng.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, “Cuối tuần phải về nhà, không có thời gian làm cái này đâu, tôi rất bận.”

“Hay là, cậu đừng về nhà nữa?” Tiêu Ngạn đề nghị.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn trở lại lớp học, trong lớp đã trở nên im ắng hơn, tất cả mọi người đều đang vùi đầu làm bài, ngay cả bọn Phàn Việt cũng đang hí hửng múa bút thành văn, phảng phất như lúc nãy chẳng xảy ra chuyện gì cả, bọn họ cái gì cũng chưa thấy.

Tiêu Ngạn vòng qua Phàn Việt về chỗ ngồi của mình, vùi đầu làm bài thi.

Điện thoại hắn chợt rung lên, Lạc Tri Dư đã xuống dưới lầu, lại nhắn cho hắn một tin nhắn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Xong rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cuối tuần sau không về nhà.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Quyết định nhanh như vậy?

[ Ve sầu ]: Về nhà cũng chả làm gì, nói một tiếng với bố tôi chị tôi là được rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Suy xét đến mối quan hệ chó sủa mèo cào của nhà anh và nhà tôi, tôi đã không nhắc đến việc ở lại trường cùng anh.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tôi nói tôi cùng một anh bạn Alpha không muốn lộ tên có chút việc với nhau, nên tuần này không về.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Ve sầu ]: Hy vọng chúng ta có thể tận hưởng một ngày cuối tuần vui vẻ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh có muốn vẽ xong rồi thuận tiện ra ngoài chơi luôn không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Từ lúc tới nội thành tới giờ tôi vẫn chưa được đi chơi đâu hết.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đi chơi không? Anh ơiii. Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

“Làm nhanh đi, đang tám chuyện với ai vậy?” Phàn Việt liếc mắt nhìn màn hình di động của Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Làm bài làm bài.”

Buổi chiều ngày hôm sau, thầy giáo Hứa tay xách nách mang cầm theo một xấp bài thi, phẫn nộ bước vào phòng học.

“Đúng là phí công dạy dỗ các em mà.” Thầy Hứa vứt đống bài thi lên trên bục giảng, “Toàn bộ Alpha trong lớp lên góc tường trên này đứng hết cho tôi, Tiêu Ngạn em ngồi xuống, không phải chuyện của em.”

Trong phòng học, vài ba học sinh Alpha lúc nha lúc nhúc đứng dậy, bước tới góc tường cạnh bảng đen, dựa tường chịu phạt.

“Câu hỏi đầu tiên chỉ là một câu hỏi kiến thức chung bình thường, biết cái gì gọi là kiến thức chung không?” Thầy giáo Hứa uống một ngụm trà áp xuống lửa giận, “Kiến thức chung chính là, cho dù tôi không dạy các em, thì các em cũng phải tự biết trả lời câu hỏi đó như thế nào!”

“Đây là câu hỏi tặng điểm đấy, các em sao lại thế này chứ, toàn bộ lớp ngoại trừ Tiêu Ngạn ra, tất cả Alpha còn lại đều chọn A.” Cơn giận của thầy Hứa không thể nào áp chế lại được nữa. “Cả khối này chỉ có lớp các em làm sai nhiều như vậy, các em là cái lớp kém nhất tôi từng dạy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

“Đọc lại câu hỏi, lấy bút ra!” Thầy giáo Hứa nói, “Theo tôi gạch chân những từ mấu chốt, ‘ sắc trời đã tối ’, ý chỉ cái gì, ý chỉ thời gian không đúng, ‘ chưa bị đánh dấu ’, ‘ chỉ mời anh/chị ’, thế thì phải chọn cái gì? Xem bài thi của các em đi, các em đang làm cái gì vậy?”

“Đừng bảo tôi các em không biết đáp án chính xác là gì, thu mấy cái ý đồ xấu xa của các em lại, Alpha lớp này chỉ có một mình Tiêu Ngạn là chính trực thôi sao?”

Mười mấy ánh mắt ai oán của lũ học sinh Alpha đều hướng về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

“Vui vẻ phấn chấn cùng nhau đi ra ngoài?” Thầy giáo Hứa đập bàn, “Các em đã từng thấy ai làm như vậy chưa, nhưng chỉ cần là học sinh của tôi, tôi cảm thấy sẽ không ai làm như vậy cả.”

Mười mấy Alpha bị phạt tiếp tục phát ra ánh mắt ai oán.

Bạn học Tiêu Ngạn chính trực: “……”

Một phút sau, Tiêu Ngạn yên lặng đứng lên, gia nhập đội ngũ đang đứng phạt.

Thầy giáo Hứa: “?”


	27. Chương 27: Khách quan công bằng vị tha

Một đám người đang bị phạt đồng thời rút tay từ túi áo khoác ra, trang trọng nghiêm túc bổ một chưởng xuống cổ Tiêu Ngạn.

Trương Thự vỗ bả vai Tiêu Ngạn, Thang Nguyên nhường lại ví trí tốt nhất cho Tiêu Ngạn, Phàn Việt cầm lấy tay Tiêu Ngạn, đôi mắt ngấn nước, gật đầu cái rụp.

Đám học sinh ngồi dưới lớp cố nhịn cười, có vài người còn cầm cuốn sách lên che đi khóe miệng đang khẽ nhếch của mình.

“Tôi biết quan hệ bạn bè trong lớp các em rất tốt.” Thầy Hứa đặt đống bài thi lên bàn giáo viên, nhíu mày nhìn đám người bị phạt đang vây quanh tên nhóc trung tâm là Tiêu Ngạn, cảm thấy không thể nào lý giải được suy nghĩ của lũ học sinh cấp 3, “Nhưng cũng không cần phải đoàn kết hữu ái đến như vậy chứ.”

Diễn đàn trường trung học Nhất Trung nhanh chóng cập nhật tin tức này.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ta vừa nãy mới đi ngang qua phòng học lớp ba năm hai, Alpha lớp bọn họ đều đang bị phạt đứng, cười chết tôi rồi.”

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, [ ảnh chụp ], cực kỳ chỉnh tề nha, một người cũng không tha, thầy Hứa còn đứng phê bình từng người một nữa.

Lầu 2: Ai đó nói cho tôi biết có chuyện gì đang xảy ra được không?

Lầu 3: Hình như có một câu hỏi trong đề thi môn sinh lý mà cả lớp đều làm sai.

Lầu 4: Câu nào cơ, có ai học lớp ba trong này không, gửi lên đây tôi xem cái.

Lầu 5: Tới đây tới đây, thực ra chỉ là một câu hỏi kiến thức chung thôi, hơn nữa không phải là cả lớp trả lời sai đâu, có Ngạn ca đúng đó, chẳng qua lúc nãy nó tự động đứng dậy gia nhập vào quân đoàn bị phạt rồi. [ Thư mục ảnh ], nó là cái đứa duy nhất được điểm tuyệt đối của cả lớp.

Lầu 6: Vui vẻ phấn chấn cùng nhau đi ra ngoài, ha ha ha ha ha ha, Alpha lớp này bị cái gì vậy, làm mấy câu hỏi dễ như này thì nhét cảm xúc thật của mình vào làm gì cơ chứ.

Lầu 7: Vi diệu, thật là vi diệu. Đầu-chó.jpg, đề nghị các bạn học sinh Omega cẩn thận với mấy tên Alpha lớp ba này, toàn là tra nam ha ha ha.

Lầu 8: Tại sao còn có chuyện chủ động đứng dậy bị phạt chung thế này ha ha ha ha, có ý thức tập thể tới vậy sao?

“Nghe nói toàn bộ Alpha lớp ba năm hai đều đang bị phạt.” Tỉnh Hi Minh vừa mới lướt diễn đàn trường, “Mọi người đều đang đi xem trò vui đấy, hay là chúng ta cũng lên xem tí đi.”

Lớp ba năm nhất hợp thành một đoàn tham quan ngắm cảnh nhỏ, định lên lầu xem trò vui.

“Toàn bộ?” Lạc Tri Dư đang cặm cụi làm đề, vừa nghe vậy liền nhanh chóng móc điện thoại từ trong hộc bàn ra, “Đề gì mà khó vậy.”

Lạc Tri Dư truy cập diễn đàn, tìm được bài viết, click mở ảnh chụp bài thi được đăng lên của lớp ba năm hai.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cái câu hỏi số một này, cực kỳ trùng hợp với tình huống đêm qua lúc cậu tìm Tiêu Ngạn.

Chẳng qua cậu không có ý khiêu khích, còn trong đề thì có khiêu khích, cho nên không phải cậu sai, mà là do bọn họ không đọc kỹ đề nên mới làm sai.

Nhớ lại phản ứng ngày hôm qua của Tiêu Ngạn, Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu liên kết lại toàn bộ nguyên nhân và kết quả của sự việc này, sau đó lại vùi đầu chui vào đống sách vở lúc nhúc trên bàn, mặc kệ tên bạn cùng bàn có kêu gọi ỉ ôi thế nào đi nữa cũng không chịu ra ngoài.

“Sao nay nó lạ thường quá vậy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói với đoàn người đang chuẩn bị đi tham quan, “Ngày thường lúc Tiêu Ngạn gặp nạn, nó sẽ là đứa nhảy lên ăn mừng đầu tiên”

Lạc Tri Dư làm như không nghe thấy, chặt chẽ bảo vệ bàn học của mình, tất cả lực chú ý đều đặt hết lên tờ đề, cứ như thể đây là lần yêu học tập nhất của cậu từ lúc cha sinh mẹ đẻ cho tới giờ.

Đoàn tham quan của lớp ba vừa đi chưa được bao lâu, chủ nhiệm lớp Thu Nghi đã bước vào phòng học.

“Sao lại thiếu mất phân nửa học sinh rồi?” Chủ nhiệm lớp nhìn đống bàn ghế trống không, “Tại sao cứ đến giờ tự học buổi tối là lại chạy mất dép vậy.”

“Tụi nó đi vệ sinh ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư bình tĩnh nói, “Thức ăn của căn tin mặn quá.”

“Nhiều người đi như vậy à?” Chủ nhiệm lớp có chút hoài nghi, nhưng cũng không đào sâu thêm vào cái vấn đề này nữa, ông cảm thấy nói về vấn đề chính sẽ quan trọng hơn, “Thông báo cho các em hai việc, suy xét đến mức độ quan trọng của việc học năm sau, trường sẽ quyết định đẩy khóa sinh lý lên học kỳ này, có tổng cộng bốn tiết, học xong sẽ có kiểm tra, sau này sẽ sắp xếp giáo viên tới dạy cho các em.”

“Còn có một việc nữa.” Thầy giáo Thu gõ gõ bảng đen, “Cuối tuần này năm nhất chúng ta sẽ có bài kiểm tra đầu tiên từ lúc khai giảng đến giờ, nhớ chuẩn bị kỹ tâm lý, chăm chỉ ôn tập, phấn đấu để có một khởi đầu tốt.”

Chủ nhiệm lớp thông báo xong việc kiểm tra thì rời đi, để thời gian tiết tự học buổi tối lại cho học sinh, đoàn tham quan ngắm cảnh ở trên lầu bị Từ chủ nhiệm đang tuần tra ban đêm bắt gặp, ăn mắng rồi bị đuổi về, cả đám cúi đầu mở bài tập ra làm.

“Học hỏi Lạc Tri Dư lớp các em đi.” Từ chủ nhiệm đứng trước cửa lớp ba phát hỏa, “Thành tích người ta luôn luôn tốt không phải là không có nguyên nhân, mà là do người ta chẳng bao giờ đi hóng hớt chuyện ở cái thời điểm này cả.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Chủ nhiệm.” Lạc Tri Dư dưới ánh mắt khâm phục của đoàn tham quan khi nãy, khiêm tốn nói, “Đừng khen em, sẽ khiến em cảm thấy ngượng ngùng.”

Tiết tự học buổi tối còn hơn nửa tiếng nữa mới tan, Lạc Tri Dư đã làm xong hết đống bài tập sáng nay, ngán ngẩm nằm ghé lên bàn học, vẽ hai bím tóc đuôi ngựa cho hai vị cổ nhân trong sách ngữ văn.

Di động trong túi chợt rung lên, quả quýt thúi vừa mới bị phạt xong, gửi tới một tin nhắn.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Đang bận gì vậy?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Sao không thấy cậu tới hóng chuyện?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Làm sao? Miếng đất cạnh cửa lớp anh đêm nay chứa nhiều người như vậy, vẫn chưa đủ thỏa mãn anh hả?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Lạc ve sầu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hửm?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu đúng là toàn gây rắc rối cho tôi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không dám nhận không dám nhận, tôi không phải cố ý, không dám chạm vào đồ sứ là anh.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tôi có cảm giác thanh danh của tôi đang dần dần đi xuống.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Có sao? Quả quýt thúi?

“Không phải là ve sầu” đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tới cũng tới rồi, thuận tiện hỏi anh bài này.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: [ hình ảnh ]

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Lúc đang làm bài tập, tôi thấy hình như câu này dịch không đúng lắm? Tôi không tìm được đáp án.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:…… Mới khai giảng một tháng, sách của cậu sao lại bị cậu vẽ đến thế này rồi?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Lêu lêu lêu.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Đề này năm ngoái tôi làm rồi, tôi cho cậu chép, chờ lát nữa tan học tôi về tìm lại đã.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ok.

Đến cuối tuần, năm nhất phải nghênh đón lần kiểm tra cuối tháng đầu tiên của bọn họ. Buổi chiều chủ nhật hôm đó, Lạc Tri Dư đã làm xong bài thi nhưng lại ngồi trong phòng cho tới lúc hết giờ, mới chịu nộp bài thi cho trợ lý giám thị, rồi chậm rì rì bước ra khỏi trường thi, hội hợp với Tỉnh Hi Minh, lúc đi ngang qua cửa văn phòng chợt gặp Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn đang cầm một ly nước, trong đó đựng nước nóng vừa mới lấy ở máy đun.

Tỉnh Hi Minh nhìn có chút quen thuộc, cảm thấy có gì đó bất ổn

Trên tay Lạc Tri Dư còn đang cầm tờ giấy nháp vô dụng khi nãy vừa được phát trong phòng thi, ánh mắt vừa liếc thấy Tiêu Ngạn, cậu liền vo tờ giấy thành một nắm tròn, nhắm ngay ót Tiêu Ngạn định ném.

Lại nữa rồi, Tỉnh Hi Minh chuẩn bị chạy trốn.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn thấy được một thân ảnh quen thuộc từ hình ảnh phản chiếu của ly nước, lập tức xoay người, “Cậu đứng lại, trên tay cậu cầm cái gì đó?”

Hắn đi tới, bắt lấy tay cậu, gỡ từng ngón tay Lạc Tri Dư ra, đoạt lấy “hung khí” đang bị Lạc Tri Dư nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay.

Lạc Tri Dư đã làm vậy rất nhiều lần rồi, lần này bị bắt quả tang ngay tại trận, chỉ có thể chớp mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, biểu tình trông cực kỳ vô tội.

“Ve sầu, cậu có phải ba ngày không được đánh thì sẽ leo lên nóc nhà lật ngói hay không?” Tiêu Ngạn thấp giọng hỏi, “Tôi cho rằng cậu ít nhiều cũng có thể kiên trì được một tuần không trêu chọc tôi chứ?”

“Tôi chỉ đi ngang qua thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư giả vờ làm người qua đường.

“Cậu diễn tiếp đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tay cậu khi nãy rõ ràng giơ lên.”

Cửa văn phòng mở ra, Ngô chủ nhiệm đứng cạnh cửa: “Hai em lại……”

“Bọn em đang hòa đồng giao lưu.” Lạc Tri Dư rút tay về, đập mạnh hai cái lên vai Tiêu Ngạn, trở mặt còn nhanh hơn so với lật sách, cười, “Đúng không? Ngạn ca.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “…… Đúng.”

Lạc Tri Dư, người vừa định gây sự thì bị bắt tại trận, nhờ thế mà yên ổn thoát ra ngoài, còn Tiêu Ngạn, người bắt được Lạc Tri Dư nhưng lại không có cơ hội giáo huấn, chỉ có thể tiếp tục vào văn phòng hỗ trợ chấm bài.

Đống bài thi của học sinh năm nhất, toàn bộ đều đã đóng phách xong, nhìn không được tên họ của học sinh nữa.

“Chúng ta chấm bài thi, thì nhất định phải làm một cách công minh công bằng, các vị học sinh năm hai tới hỗ trợ cũng phải vậy.” Ngô chủ nhiệm uống ngụm trà, đọc quy định chấm bài thi, “Câu hỏi trắc nghiệm có đáp án sẵn, câu hỏi tự luận thì có các tiêu chí chấm khác nhau, trả lời đúng mới cho điểm. Phải chú ý đến những từ ngữ mấu chốt trong bài, phải công bằng khách quan, phải bảo đảm cảm xúc của mọi người được giữ vững khi làm công tác chấm bài thi, cho học sinh một con điểm công tâm.”

Các học sinh và giáo viên tham dự chấm thi đồng loạt gật đầu, mở xấp bài thi trước mặt mình ra.

Tiêu Ngạn cũng mở xấp bài mình được phát ra, bắt tay vào chấm bài, đối chiếu đáp án của các câu trắc nghiệm, cho điểm bài làm phần tự luận, rồi ở phần người chấm điểm thì viết tên thầy giáo Ngô lên.

Thêm dấu ngoặc kế bên ghi trợ lý chấm thi là Tiêu Ngạn.

Đây là bài làm của một cậu bạn học sinh rất ưu tú, chỉ làm sai một câu cuối cùng, Tiêu Ngạn chấm xong phần trắc nghiệm liền lật sang chấm tự luận.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Chữ của bài thi này, rất có cá tính. Mấy dòng chữ đầu của phần viết tự luận là vài hàng chữ nét mỏng nét đậm lệch lạc nhau, uốn trái ẹo phải, nhưng ít ra vẫn có thể đọc được. Đến mấy hàng phía sau, tên học sinh này hình như cảm thấy tốc độ viết của mình quá chậm, đáp án của mình không đủ để được điểm, nên cậu ta lập tức bỏ cách viết chữ lúc ban đầu, bắt đầu tự mình rồng bay phượng múa, để từng con chữ uốn lượn vòng quanh.

Tất cả những câu hỏi trong phần tự luận, vị bạn học này đều rất nghiêm túc đáp đầy đủ, nhưng chữ viết thì lại ở một cái tầm cao mới, như thể vừa viết vừa lật ngang tờ giấy, miễn cưỡng xem như xấu đến chỉnh tề.

Không cần nhìn tên lớp, hắn cũng biết đây là ai.

Ngô chủ nhiệm bên kia lại bắt đầu cường điệu giọng nói ——

“Tất cả những học sinh và giáo viên tham gia công tác xin chú ý, chúng ta đang ở đây chấm bài thi, không nên chứa bất kỳ cảm xúc cá nhân nào, không được thiên vị, không được bất công……”

“Chủ nhiệm.” Tiêu Ngạn nhấc tay, “Cho em đổi bài thi khác.”

Ngô chủ nhiệm: “???”


	28. Chương 28: Tin tưởng khoa học

“Tao cứ tưởng mày đã mất hứng thú với anh ta rồi.” Hai người kiểm tra xong liền chạy qua khu dạy học, Tỉnh Hi Minh hỏi, “Lần trước rủ mày lên lầu xem, mày lại tỏ ra đam mê học tập, tao còn tưởng mày đã quyết tâm sửa đổi lỗi lầm, từ nay về sau không trêu chọc Tiêu Ngạn nữa chứ.”Ai mà biết được tên này chỉ có một ngày hôm đó là hành xử khác thường, còn những ngày khác vẫn giang sơn dễ đổi bản tính khó dời, luôn điên cuồng tìm cách chọc phá Tiêu Ngạn.

“Tao chỉ muốn chào hỏi anh ta một cái thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa đôi tay nhức mỏi do cật lực làm bài hai ngày nay của mình, trên mặt còn mang theo vài tia tiếc nuối, “Đáng tiếc vừa rồi không thành công.”

“…… Mày đã từng thấy ai chào hỏi như vậy chưa? Người bình thường sẽ chào hỏi như cách mày vừa làm sao?” Tỉnh Hi Minh thật sự không thể hiểu nổi cái kiểu thăm hỏi đặc biệt này của thằng bạn, “Đừng dùng ánh mắt vô tội kia để nhìn tao nữa, mày lúc nãy vẫn còn có chút tiếc nuối đúng không?”

“Gặp qua rồi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư nói một cách đương nhiên.

“Ai?” Vậy mà còn có người làm tương tự Lạc Tri Dư à?

“Bản thân Tiêu Ngạn đó.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Mày không biết đâu, lúc trước anh ta toàn làm vậy với tao, hồi đó tiểu học tao học ngoại trú, anh ta học ở trường học kế bên, nhà bọn tao ở chung một tiểu khu, tan học phải đi qua một cung đường, anh ta chỉ cần nhìn thấy tao một lần, sẽ ném một lần, hư thật sự.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……” Thật là nói không nên lời, hai người ai cùng thiếu đánh hết.

Trong văn phòng tổ chấm bài thi năm nhất, khuôn mặt Ngô chủ nhiệm mang theo vẻ kinh ngạc, nhận lấy bài thi Tiêu Ngạn đưa qua.

Trên mặt Tiêu Ngạn rõ ràng viết bốn chữ “Công bằng vị tha”, không nhìn ra nửa điểm khác thường nào.

Ngô chủ nhiệm: “……”

Có thể thấy được, chủ nhân của tờ giấy thi này, đã trải qua một quá trình từ “Tôi muốn viết chữ thật đẹp” thành “Tôi viết chữ là được rồi” trong phần viết tự luận, một tờ giấy chứa mấy hàng chữ cong cong xiêu vẹo khác nhau, trông cứ như “Một đàn cò trắng bay về phía chân trời” đầy khí thế, nhìn qua thì rất loạn, nhưng nhìn kỹ thì lại có chút chỉnh tề đến kỳ lạ.

Miễn cưỡng cũng có thể xem được, đâu đến mức phải đổi bài?

Nhưng dù sao thì cái yêu cầu nhỏ này, Ngô chủ nhiệm vẫn đáp ứng được.

“Được, em đổi bộ khác đi.” Phần bài thi kia của Tiêu Ngạn bị Ngô chủ nhiệm truyền xuống cho tổ giáo viên chấm, Phàn Việt chia nửa chồng bài thi của mình ra, đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn.

“Vất vả mọi người quá.” Ngô chủ nhiệm nói, “Chờ đến kỳ thi tập trung thì tốt rồi, sẽ có máy kiểm tra đáp án, không cần chúng ta phải chấm bằng tay.”

Tiêu Ngạn nhận lấy tập bài thi mới, bút đỏ trong tay phê cực nhanh, cục giấy nhỏ lúc nãy vừa lấy được từ trong tay Lạc Tri Dư bị hắn vứt sang một bên. Lạc Tri Dư không viết nhiều thứ có liên quan đến bài thi vào trong giấy nháp lắm, mà ngược lại chỉ cầm một cây bút chì, vẽ cái cây bạch quả bên ngoài cửa sổ kia cùng với vô số thứ linh tinh khác.

Cũng không biết lúc thi Lạc Tri Dư suy nghĩ cái gì, thứ cậu vẽ trên nhánh cây không phải là lá bạch quả, mà là một đám quả quýt lúc nhúc xum xuê.

Vài vị giáo viên vừa phê bài thi vừa nói chuyện phiếm, không biết làm thế nào, đề tài đột nhiên chuyển đến trên người các học sinh.

“Tin tức tố của thằng bé Thang Nguyên này, tôi hâm mộ chết mất, nếu tôi có tin tức tố giống vậy, tôi sẽ không lo bị mèo xa lánh nữa rồi.”

“Tin tức tố mùi bạc hà mèo của nhà nó là do di truyền ạ.” Phàn Việt thường xuyên ra vào hội học sinh, nên cũng khá thân thiết với các thầy cô, lúc tám chuyện cũng có thể chen vào vài câu, “Ai ngờ truyền đến đời của nó, nó lại sợ mèo.”

“Ký túc xá của bọn em thường có mèo tới tham quan.” Tiêu Ngạn tính xong tổng điểm, liền điền lên ô mục ở đầu bài thi, “Thang Nguyên mua không ít thức ăn cho mèo, lấy ra dụ vài con mèo lớn nhỏ hay xuất hiện trong trường.”

“Lại nói tiếp.” Ngô chủ nhiệm hướng ánh mắt về phía Tiêu Ngạn, “Tiêu Ngạn, em và Lạc Tri Dư dạo này còn có vui vẻ ở chung không?”

Âm thanh nói chuyện của tổ chấm bài trong văn phòng chợt bị cắt đứt, mọi người đều hướng mắt về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

“Vẫn ổn ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

“Thế thì được, thầy an tâm rồi.” Ngô chủ nhiệm rất vui mừng, “Tôi thấy hai em dạo này cũng không đánh nhau nữa, đứa nhỏ Lạc Tri Dư này mặc dù có chút nghịch ngợm, nhưng bản chất thực ra không xấu, nếu các em có thể hòa đồng ở chung, em ấy chắc hẳn sẽ là một người rất đáng giá để trò chuyện cùng.”

Phàn Việt: “……” Hẳn là rất đáng giá.

“Được ạ.” Phàn Việt nghe thấy thằng bàn ngồi cùng bàn của cậu ta trả lời rất nghiêm túc, “Thân là đối tượng trọng điểm cần phải chú ý của Nhất Trung, em bảo đảm sẽ hòa đồng với Lạc Tri Dư, không gây thêm phiền phức cho trường nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa làm xong bài thi cũng không quay về ký túc xá, cậu ngồi ở kế bên sân thể dục xem Tỉnh Hi Minh đánh cầu lông với một nữ sinh Beta của lớp một, ở khu sinh hoạt không ai kiểm điện thoại, bên phía khán đài này cũng chỉ có một mình cậu, nên Lạc Tri Dư thoải mái dựa vào ghế, cầm di động mở nhạc.

Omega lớp sáu năm nhất Nghiêm Tử Hàm quan sát cậu thật lâu, rốt cuộc nhịn không được bước tới: “Sao cậu không ra đánh cầu, cậu tới đây chỉ để hóng gió thôi hả?”

“Không hóng gió, cũng không đánh cầu, tôi chỉ ngồi đây thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư dịch sang phía Nghiêm Tử Hàm một chút, dùng móng vuốt vỗ cái bẹp lên bả vai Nghiêm Tử Hàm, “Sao che tin tức tố kín mít vậy, cho tôi ngửi tí đi.”

Tin tức tố mùi vị que cay, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy rất hiếm lạ.

Nghiêm Tử Hàm bị cậu dọa sợ: “Cái đệt, thật mất công cậu là Omega.”

“Làm gì vậy, nhóc lưu manh.” Một bàn tay duỗi tới, bắt được cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư, lôi Lạc Tri Dư trở về chỗ cũ.

“Có làm gì đâu?” Lạc Tri Dư không cần quay đầu cũng biết đó là ai.

Tiêu Ngạn buông tay ra, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư, vặn mở nắp chai nước khoáng trên tay, ngửa đầu tu vài ngụm nước: “Đúng lúc hai cậu đều ở đây, chúng ta bàn một chút về poster với bảng tin của đại hội thể thao mùa thu năm nay đi.”

“Được nha, Lộ Lộ hôm đó cũng tới, chúng ta mấy người cùng nhau nói chuyện thì hiệu suất sẽ cao hơn.” Tỉnh Hi Minh dưới sân vẫy tay với Nghiêm Tử Hàm, cậu ta đứng dậy, “Tôi đi đánh cầu một lát, hai người nói trước đi.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm bước ra khỏi khán đài, để lại hai người Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn ở lại khu vực này.

“Tôi không có gì để nói với anh hết.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn hận chuyện lúc nãy bị nắm cổ áo.

“Tôi cũng không có gì để nói với cậu hết, tôi chỉ thuận đường lại đây thông báo chuyện khi nãy cho cậu thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn cũng nói, “Cậu có thể đi rồi.”

“?Mắc gì?” Lạc Tri Dư không phục, “Tôi tới đây trước, mọi việc đều phải có thứ tự trước sau chứ.”

“Vậy thì cậu đừng đi nữa, cũng chả ai ép cậu đi.” Tiêu Ngạn lôi một quyển sách từ trong túi ra, “Dù sao hiện tại tôi cũng chẳng muốn đi, chỗ này phong thuỷ khá tốt.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Còn bày đặt phong thuỷ nữa chứ, rõ ràng anh chỉ tới để so đo chuyện ném giấy khi nãy thôi.

Lạc Tri Dư nhận được một tin nhắn mới.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Ồ wow, hai người thế mà lại có thể thân thiết ngồi nói chuyện chung với nhau.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Sau khi kiểm tra sức khỏe xong đúng là khác biệt hẳn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Mày mù hả, bọn tao đang choảng nhau đó, nhìn không ra sao.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tao đúng thật là vừa điếc vừa mù.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tao còn đặc biệt gọi tiểu que cay xuống để hai người có không gian trò chuyện riêng nữa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thế tao cảm ơn mày nha.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Đều là bạn cùng phòng mà, khách khí gì chứ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Sao chúng mày cứ suốt ngày đặt biệt danh cho nhau thế?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy tao là cái gì? Bé mật đào nhỏ? Còn rất đáng yêu nữa?

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Bé bom.

“Tường Đầu Thảo” đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:???

Tới tháng chín bắt đầu ngày ngắn đêm dài, ánh mặt trời chậm rãi ngả về phía tây, bóng dáng quả cầu trên bầu trời cũng dần dần biến mất trong màn đêm, ánh đèn đường bên cạnh khán đài sáng lên, Tiêu Ngạn gấp mép sách lại để đánh dấu trang, rồi cất sách vào cặp.

Lạc Tri Dư ở trên tờ giấy vẽ vẽ cái sân bóng rổ cùng với khu dạy học đằng xa, cậu chỉ đơn giản phác họa hình dáng, trên sân bóng cũng không có người, thứ rơi vào rổ cũng chẳng phải bóng rổ, mà là một quả quýt to uỳnh.

“…… Lúc vẽ cậu suy nghĩ cái gì vậy?” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn cậu nửa ngày, rốt cuộc nhịn không được hỏi.

Hai người ở trên đài âm thầm tranh chấp nhau lâu như vậy, mặt trời cũng đã lặn rồi, hai người rõ ràng đều đã mệt mỏi, không khí thoáng có chút hòa hoãn hơn.

“Tiêu Ngạn a.” Lạc Tri Dư cũng chịu không nổi nữa, liền mở miệng nói chuyện.

“Gọi Ngạn ca, tôi lớn tuổi hơn cậu đấy.”

“Bày đặt tỏ vẻ.” Lạc Tri Dư không tình nguyện gọi Ngạn ca, “Hai tháng sau kỳ thi tháng, có phải tới kỳ thi giữa kỳ không?”

“Nghĩ đâu xa vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Trước khi thi giữa kỳ còn phải thi thêm một lần cuối tháng nữa, Nhất Trung cứ như vậy đấy, chờ cậu lên năm hai còn có thêm kỳ kiểm tra đầu năm với kiểm tra hằng tuần nữa.”

“Làm sao vậy?” Hắn hỏi Lạc Tri Dư, “Tuy rằng mọi người đều không thích kiểm tra, nhưng kiểm tra đối với cậu mà nói, cũng không khó đến vậy đi, tôi thấy xác suất trả lời đúng của cậu rất cao.”

“Anh làm sao mà biết được?” Lạc Tri Dư bắt lấy từ ngữ mấu chốt trong lời nói của hắn.

Tiêu Ngạn còn đang suy nghĩ không biết nên giải thích như thế nào với cậu, điện thoại Lạc Tri Dư chợt vang lên âm thanh nhắc nhở có cuộc trò chuyện video.

“Hello Tri Dư.” Thanh âm của Lạc Tư Tuyết truyền đến, “Hơn một tháng không gặp, có nhớ chị gái và anh trai của em không?”

“Không có, cảm ơn.” Lạc Tri Dư rất kiên quyết trả lời.

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết không có chút ngoài ý muốn nào, “Học sinh cấp 3 sống thế nào, chị thấy em cũng đã học được cách tự mình giặt quần áo rồi đấy.”

“Khá tốt, ngoại trừ đồ ăn ở căn tin quá khó ăn, thì những thứ còn lại cũng không tồi.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ điện thoại trong tay hướng về phía mình một chút, tránh việc không cẩn thận quay trúng Tiêu Ngạn.

“Chị cũng thấy em đang sống rất ổn.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nói, “Cuối tuần em không về nhà sao? Cùng với một cậu bạn Alpha không muốn để lại tên? Chậc chậc chậc, đây là nhãi ranh nhà ai muốn bắt cóc Tiểu Dư của chúng ta?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Cậu không mang tai nghe, còn mở cả loa ngoài nữa.

Tiêu Ngạn ném cho cậu một ánh mắt ghét bỏ, Lạc Tri Dư cũng cho hắn lại một cái nhìn chán ghét, cộng thêm một cú đá vào cẳng chân.

“Tùy em thôi, không về thì không về, đi ra ngoài chơi thì được, nhưng phải chú ý an toàn, hiện tại có rất nhiều tra A chuyên môn lừa gạt các Omega trung học ngây thơ như em.” Lạc Tư Tuyết thuận tiện chỉ ra vài cái ví dụ, “Giống như lần trước, đại học của bọn chị có tên tra A, chuyện này xảy ra lâu lắm rồi, nhưng tới giờ bọn chị vẫn còn căm ghét hắn.”

“Được được.” Lạc Tri Dư tắt cuộc trò chuyện video, “Chị cứ yên tâm, anh ta không phải tra A, em cũng không hề ngây thơ.”

“Tôi chỉ tìm cậu để bàn công tác hội học sinh thôi mà……” Oán khí của Tiêu Ngạn có chút lớn.

“Không sao.” Lạc Tri Dư ôm bả vai Tiêu Ngạn, “Tuy rằng anh rất thiếu đánh, nhưng anh không tra, điểm này tôi vẫn phân biệt được.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ, chúng ta rất an toàn.”

Buổi sáng thứ hai, kết quả kỳ thi tháng của năm nhất đã được công bố, Lạc Tri Dư vừa đi toilet trở về, phát hiện trên bàn mình có nhiều thêm mấy tờ bài thi.

“Nhanh như vậy sao?” Hôm qua mới thi xong thôi mà.

“Có học sinh khối trên giúp thầy cô chấm bài thi, nên hiệu suất trở nên khá cao.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đối chiếu đáp án với điểm của mình, “Mày chắc không cần phải tính điểm đâu, mày cách vị trí thứ hai tận mấy điểm cơ mà.”

Điểm thì vẫn phải tính, không liên quan gì đến thứ tự cả, đó là thú vui sau khi kiểm tra xong.

Mấy bài đầu thì không cần phải thắc mắc gì hết, Lạc Tri Dư xem hết phần trắc nghiệm, mở phần trình bày và phân tích đề ra.

Trình bày và phân tích đề: Phân tích -1, trình bày -5

Lạc Tri Dư: “Sao trừ nhiều điểm trình bày vậy?!”

“Ai chấm cho mày đó? Chủ nhiệm lớp 4 coi trọng phần trình bày lắm, mấy dòng gạch ngang gạch chéo sai từa lưa này, còn có mấy dòng chữ viết viết nguệch vẽ ngoạc nữa này nữa, nếu rơi vào tay ông ấy chắc chắn sẽ bị trừ tanh bành điểm cho coi, ai dà, nên cầu mong là không phải là ông ấy chấm.” Tỉnh Hi Minh lật qua lật lại tờ bài thi của Lạc Tri Dư, “Nếu đúng thật là ông ấy sửa thì chỉ có thể trách mày xui xẻo, còn nếu là người khác, thì ít nhất cũng có thể đi khiếu nại nhỉ?”

“Để tao xem ai chấm nào.” Lạc Tri Dư hùng hổ.

Chữ ký người chấm thi: Tiêu Ngạn ( Trợ lý chấm thi )

Lạc Tri Dư khiêng cái chổi bước ra khỏi cửa.


	29. Chương 29: Đúng hay sai.

Trong văn phòng tổ dạy học năm nhất, có vài vị giáo viên tham gia chấm bài đang ngồi tám chuyện.

“Cuối cùng cũng có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi.” Kỳ thi tháng vừa qua, bầu không khí khẩn trương đã giảm bớt, các thầy cô cũng thả lỏng hơn rất nhiều, “Đến chúng ta còn không thích thi thố nữa chứ nói gì đến học sinh, là cuối tuần nhưng lại chẳng thể nghỉ ngơi, còn phải chấm bài nữa.”

“Cũng may có các em học sinh năm hai nguyện ý giúp đỡ.”

“Mọi người phát bài thi về cho lớp mình hết chưa?” Chủ nhiệm lớp ba hỏi, “Thừa dịp không có tiết học, tôi đã phát hết bài ra cho lớp tôi rồi, đồng thời cho chúng nó xem thành tích của bản thân mình luôn, không gấp cho lắm.”

“Đúng rồi, thầy giáo Thu.” Chủ nhiệm lớp bốn nói, “Lúc nãy tôi có xem qua bài thi lịch sử của Lạc Tri Dư lớp thầy, bài đó là tôi chấm, trả lời khá tốt, có thể thấy được em ấy nắm kiến thức rất vững, trả lời câu hỏi cũng phù hợp với yêu cầu. Chỉ có điều, cái tật xấu viết chữ lôi thôi luộm thuộm ở ngay trên bài thi kia, cần phải sửa lại.”

Chủ nhiệm lớp bốn: “Tôi đã trừ em ấy khá nhiều điểm trình bày, thầy nhớ nhắc nhở em ấy một chút, bảo em ấy đừng vì thế mà nóng giận, cũng đừng vì thế mà kiêu căng ngạo mạn. Bảo em ấy về suy nghĩ lại, chứ để đến lúc thi đại học rồi, mỗi một con điểm đều rất quan trọng, phải trình bày bài làm một cách sạch đẹp, thi đại học trừ điểm trình bày còn gắt hơn bây giờ.”

“Đều là vì tốt cho em ấy.” Thầy Thu tủm tỉm cười, “Lạc Tri Dư sẽ hiểu mà.”

Thầy Thu định về lớp học để xem Lạc Tri Dư đang như thế nào. Thầy đẩy cửa văn phòng ra, hướng về phòng chủ nhiệm của mình.

Chỗ ngồi của Lạc Tri Dư trống không, không biết đã đi đâu rồi.

“Lạc Tri Dư có đang ở trong lớp ba không?” Thầy chủ nhiệm giữ Tỉnh Hi Minh đang chạy trên hành lang lại.

“Dạ có.” Tỉnh Hi Minh ấp a ấp úng trả lời, ánh mắt trốn tránh, rõ ràng là đang chột dạ.

Chủ nhiệm lớp lại nhìn vào trong phòng, thật sự không tìm ra: “Ở chỗ nào?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh căng da đầu chỉ chỉ trần nhà: “…… Là lớp ba ở lầu bên trên.”

Chủ nhiệm lớp: “?”

Tiêu Ngạn đứng trước cửa toilet nhìn Trương Thự đang loạn cào cào lên.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Gấp quá hả?”

“?Tao không gấp, mày mới gấp đó.” Trương Thự không kịp thở ra hơi, “Mày lại làm gì vậy, Lạc Tri Dư khiêng cái chổi tìm tới tận cửa rồi, đang đứng trước lớp chờ mày đó.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Có làm gì đâu.

Chiều hôm qua hắn vẫn đang thân thiện ngồi cạnh Lạc Tri Dư trên khán đài, còn cùng nhau nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất, Lạc Tri Dư còn bảo hắn không phải tra A, giờ sao lại thế này.

“Tao nghĩ…… chắc cái này chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa dứt lời, liền thấy phía sau Trương Thự chậm rãi hiện lên một cái chổi, “Hôm nay tao còn chưa kịp chọc cậu ta nữa mà.”

Sao quả báo lại đến trước được nhỉ?

“Đồ quỷ cái.” Lạc Tri Dư một bước xông tới, “Xách đầu ra đây.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Được rồi, cậu bình tĩnh.” Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay bắt lấy cán chổi trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, giật lấy rồi vứt lại cho Trương Thự đang đứng phía sau, che kín hai mắt Lạc Tri Dư lại, đẩy cậu từ cửa toilet ra ngoài, “Qua đây, chúng ta ra ngoài nói, đừng đứng chặn ở cửa toilet nam Alpha nam.”

Chỗ đó thường xuyên có nhiều người qua lại, nếu hai người bọn họ không đi, chờ đến lúc Lạc Tri Dư huơ cái chổi vọt vào nhà vệ sinh, chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ lan truyền khắp diễn đàn trường.

Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn đưa tới cuối hành lang, cậu dùng ánh mắt “Thì ra anh là loại người như thế này” để nhìn hắn, một lần nữa đánh giá lại Tiêu Ngạn từ đầu đến chân, sau đó đưa tờ bài thi tới trước mặt Tiêu Ngạn.

“Giải thích một chút coi?” Bài thi trong tay Lạc Tri Dư hơi run run, “Thầy giáo Tiêu Ngạn? Người hay mang theo hàng cấm vào trường?”

Không cần Lạc Tri Dư phải nói nhiều, hai chữ “Tiêu Ngạn” sang chảnh ở trong mục người chấm bài kia, cũng đã đủ để miêu tả toàn bộ sự việc.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Phụt .”

Hắn lúc đó ký tên do quen tay, nên căn bản không nghĩ tới việc giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp bốn kia làm chuyện xấu nhưng không để lại tên, trừ người khác nhiều điểm trình bày như vậy, mà lại dùng danh Tiêu Ngạn của hắn.

“Anh còn cười?” Lạc Tri Dư muốn quay lại nhặt cái chổi, “Anh thử cười lần nữa xem.”

“Cậu lại đây.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay đỡ lấy bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, kéo người dịch về phía mình, cũng không vội buông tay, kiên nhẫn trấn áp Lạc Tri Dư, dùng một tay khác chỉ vào số điểm bị trừ trên tờ giấy: “Tôi đảm bảo, lần này không phải tôi làm.”

“Có ý gì?” Lạc Tri Dư đập giấy lên lan can, “Anh còn định có lần sau?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Ve sầu, hãy nghĩ như thế này: Nếu là tôi trừ điểm cậu, chả nhẽ tôi chỉ trừ ít như vậy thôi sao?” Tiêu Ngạn nỗ lực cứu vãn hình tượng của mình.

“…… Có chút hợp lý.” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, vài con số ít ỏi này, cũng không giống phong cách của Tiêu Ngạn cho lắm, “Anh nói rất đúng.”

“?”Tiêu Ngạn chỉ mới vừa đưa ra ví dụ, “Tôi ở trong mắt cậu vô liêm sỉ đến vậy sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “? Không phải là anh tự nói sao? Anh còn để ý tới hình tượng của mình trong mắt tôi làm gì?”

Mắt thấy hai người lại sắp bắt đầu xông vào tẩn nhau, thầy giáo Ngô liền kịp thời xuất hiện ở hiện trường ——

“Hai vị bạn học, lại gặp các em rồi.” Ngô chủ nhiệm đang định lên lớp dạy học chợt phát hiện ra hai cậu học sinh quen thuộc đang đứng ở cuối hành lang, trong lòng vẫn như cũ cảm thấy không yên tâm, “Hai em không cùng khối không cùng lớp, sao dạo này cứ thấy hai em đi chung với nhau vậy?”

“Em chào chủ nhiệm.” Lạc Tri Dư là một cậu học sinh ngoan hiền lễ phép, vừa nhìn thấy Ngô chủ nhiệm, cậu đã đại khái đoán ra được lời nói kế tiếp của thầy ấy là cái gì, “Không đánh nhau đâu ạ, em đang hỏi bài anh ấy thôi, Tiêu Ngạn năm hai, hiểu biết nhiều hơn em.”

Lạc Tri Dư lắc lắc bài thi trên tay: “Nếu em tìm anh ấy để đánh nhau, thì em cầm bài thi lên làm gì ạ, đúng không chủ nhiệm?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” May là đã cướp lấy cây chổi từ sớm, bằng không Ngô chủ nhiệm khẳng định bắt được Lạc Tri Dư ngay tại trận.

“Thì ra là vậy. Ấy?” Ngô chủ nhiệm nhận ra bài thi trên tay cậu, “Tờ bài thi này là của em à Lạc Tri Dư?”

“Là của em ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu.

“Hôm đó chấm bài thầy có thấy, hơn nữa còn có ấn tượng rất sâu” Ngô chủ nhiệm nói, “Lúc đầu là phân cho Tiêu Ngạn chấm, sau đó nó lại sợ mình chấm sẽ bất công, nên đổi sang cho chủ nhiệm lớp bốn, thì ra đó là bài của em à.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Chủ nhiệm lớp bốn……” Vậy thì không còn gì lạ nữa.

“Các em nói tiếp đi, thảo luận cho kỹ vào nhé.” Đạt được mục đích khuyên can, thấy hai vị bạn học quan hệ càng ngày càng tốt, tâm tình của Ngô chủ nhiệm cũng vì lẽ đó mà vui sướng, “Thầy lên lớp đây.”

Ngô chủ nhiệm vừa mới đi xa, hai người đang dính chặt lấy nhau lập tức tách ra.

Lạc Tri Dư cười lạnh: “Anh chấm bài bất công với tôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn cười nhạo: “Cậu nằm mơ đi.”

Chẳng qua vụ điểm trừ cũng chỉ là một sự hiểu lầm, Tiêu Ngạn không làm gì sai cả, Lạc Tri Dư thậm chí còn cảm thấy, trong vụ việc, Ngạn ca anh ta quả thật có một chút oan ức.

“Ngạn ca, anh lại đây chút.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Mau lại đây.”

Tiêu Ngạn dịch một bước về phía Lạc Tri Dư: “Cậu lại muốn làm gì?”

Căn cứ vào kinh nghiệm ở chung của hắn với Lạc Tri Dư, suy nghĩ của Lạc Tri Dư, căn bản không thể dùng bộ óc người thường để suy đoán được.

Lạc Tri Dư vô tội mà nói: “Thấy anh rất oan ức, muốn an ủi anh một chút.”

Kỳ thật tâm tình Tiêu Ngạn cũng không đến nỗi tệ cho lắm, ngày thường lúc hắn trêu chọc Lạc Tri Dư toàn là 1:1, hôm nay lại hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trước, coi như vẫn có chút vui sướng.

Lạc Tri Dư hình như có hơi rối rắm, liếc mắt nhìn khắp nơi, sau khi xác định xung quanh không ai mới mím môi, bộ dáng trông rất kiên định. Cậu hơi hơi nhón chân, tay trái quàng qua cổ Tiêu Ngạn, tay phải giơ lên, nhẹ nhàng xoa tóc hắn.

Ngoại trừ lần đo kích cỡ quần áo ở hội học sinh đó, thì Lạc Tri Dư chưa bao giờ thân cận với Tiêu Ngạn đến vậy, khoảng cách gần như thế này, chẳng hiểu vì sao khiến cậu muốn xích lại thêm chút nữa, để có thể bắt được dù chỉ là một chút mùi hương tin tức tố bị che giấu ở trên người đối phương.

Cái ý tưởng ập đến có chút đột ngột, không có lý do cũng không có kế hoạch trước, trông cực kỳ không phù hợp lẽ thường. Điều này khiến Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy khó có thể lý giải, cho nên thừa dịp Tiêu Ngạn vẫn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, cậu vỗ vỗ đầu Tiêu Ngạn thêm vài cái nữa, rồi quay người bước đi.

Để lại một mình Tiêu Ngạn đứng bất động tại chỗ, hơi hơi giật mình nâng cánh tay lên, nhìn bóng dáng người nào đó đang chạy trối chết, chạm tới phần tóc bị Lạc Tri Dư xoa đến bù xù. Lúc Lạc Tri Dư vươn tay lên, hắn như có như không ngửi được mùi hương đào ngon ngọt trên người cậu, trong lòng nhẽ ra chỉ là mặt hồ tĩnh lặng, lại như có một cách hoa đào từ gốc cây kế bên nghịch ngợm rơi xuống, chạm vào mặt nước gợi lên từng vòng sóng nhè nhàng lăn tăn.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cậu lúc nãy, là đang biểu đạt sự xin lỗi sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: Xem như là vậy đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Biểu đạt xong rồi, chúng ta coi như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì cả, cho qua chuyện này đi.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Thế thì tôi sẽ rộng lượng bỏ qua vậy.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Nói, cậu học được cái đó ở đâu?

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị tôi xem phim truyền hình.

[ Ve sầu ]: Có gì không?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Lạc Tri Dư, cậu đúng là một tên nhóc lưu manh.

“Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập” đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đi học đi, lần sau lại tới chấm bài của tôi, anh nhớ tự mình chấm đó, đừng đưa cho chủ nhiệm lớp bốn kia nữa. Cười-xấu-xa.jpg.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]:……

Tiết tự học buổi tối cùng ngày, Lạc Tri Dư nhận được bộ sách sinh lý mới tinh, cậu làm xong xuôi bài tập về nhà sáng nay, mới định mở sách sinh lý ra chuẩn bị bài trước.

“Làm xong bài tập rồi hả?” Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi cùng bàn thấy cậu mở cuốn sách khác ra, “Mày cũng rảnh phết đấy chứ.”

“Làm xong rồi, đang chuẩn bị bài cho đêm mai.” Phòng học rất yên lặng, âm thanh nói chuyện của Lạc Tri Dư cũng rất nhỏ, “Chắc là không có gì khó lắm đâu.”

“Tiết sinh lý thì cần gì phải chuẩn bị trước chứ, kiểm tra môn này ai cũng qua được.” Tỉnh Hi Minh tháo mắt kính ra, cúi đầu tiếp tục tìm cách giải bài toán trên tờ giấy nháp, “Trực tiếp xem câu hỏi luyện tập luôn đi, mày mới biết nó dễ thế nào.”

Sách giáo khoa không quá dày, được chia thành hai phần, một là về kiến thức sinh lý ABO, còn lại là về cách thức ở chung của các học sinh, toàn là kiến thức cơ bản, còn có nhiều chỗ trước đây Lạc Tri Dư đã biết một ít. Những thứ như phải che giấu tin tức tố, giữa hai người AO không thể mượn quần áo của nhau, dấu hiệu của kỳ động dục, sự khác nhau giữa đánh dấu tạm thời và đánh dấu hoàn toàn, cậu đều biết hết.

Lạc Tri Dư không tự nhận bản thân là học bá*, nhưng những kiến thức lý thuyết này, cậu thật sự đã biết hết rồi.

_(*Học bá: Học sinh giỏi)_

Cho nên, Lạc Tri Dư trực tiếp lật tới trang cuối cùng, thử làm một bài lựa chọn ấp án đúng sai ——

Phần hai của bài luyện tập. ( ? ) Lựa chọn câu trả lời dựa theo tình huống.

Vui lòng kết hợp những kiến thức đã học trong quá trình học tập để phán đoán xem những hành vi dưới đây là đúng hay sai, đánh dấu tích nếu đúng, đánh dấu chéo nếu sai.

1\. Tiểu Hồng là một cậu bạn Omega chưa bị đánh dấu, còn tiểu Lam là một Alpha. Tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam chỉ là bạn bè, tiểu Hồng lúc nào cũng quàng vai bá cổ tiểu Lam, mục đích là để bày tỏ thiện ý của mình. ( √ )

2\. Tâm trạng của tiểu Lam hôm nay không được tốt cho lắm, tiểu Hồng vì muốn an ủi tiểu Lam, nên đã sờ đầu tiểu Lam, cho tiểu Lam một cái ôm ấm áp. ( √ )

3\. Bạn học tiểu Lam rất hay cho tiểu Hồng ăn đồ ăn, tiểu Hồng cũng đồng ý nhận đồ ăn, cảm thấy cực kỳ thỏa mãn, luôn chờ mong lần được cho đồ ăn kế tiếp. ( √ )

4\. Đồng phục của tiểu Hồng đã hỏng, tiểu Hồng vì không muốn bị trừ điểm, nên đã mượn đồng phục của tiểu Lam, dùng trí thông minh bảo toàn điểm hạnh kiểm của mình. ( √ )

5\. Tiểu Hồng cảm thấy tin tức tố của tiểu Lam rất thơm, cho nên nhiều lần đứng trước mặt tiểu Lam khen tin tức tố của cậu ấy. ( √ )

6\. Lúc tiểu Lam đang có phiên trực, phát hiện tiểu Hồng làm trái với nội quy của trường, không quan tâm tiểu Hồng cầu xin như thế nào, mạnh tay trừ điểm hạnh kiểm của tiểu Hồng. ( × )

7\. Bạn học tiểu Lam là một Alpha, ngày nọ cậu ấy phát hiện quần áo của tiểu Hồng mặc không chỉnh tề, bèn thuận tay giúp tiểu Hồng sửa sang lại. ( √ )

Không có gì khó khăn cả, mấy câu hỏi này đều giống với tình huống hằng ngày thường gặp, chỉ cần dựa vào kiến thức chung có sẵn là được rồi. Lạc Tri Dư làm trước mấy bài, mở sách đáp án mang theo trong người ra, đối chiếu với đáp án mình vừa làm.

Sai từ đầu đến cuối.

Lạc Tri Dư: “? Cái đống đáp án này chắc sai hết rồi đi?”


	30. Chương 30: Tiểu Hồng biết sai rồi

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung ——

“Chủ lầu theo đuổi Lạc Tri Dư thất bại, ai đó làm ơn hãy cho một cái ôm an ủi đi.”

Lầu 1: Là tôi không xứng đáng, thành tích của tôi không xứng với em ấy, trong mắt Lạc Tri Dư không hề có Alpha, em ấy chỉ yêu học tập, lúc nãy tôi đi ngang qua cửa lớp em ấy, em ấy thậm chí còn không thèm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tôi.

Lầu 2: Đừng như thế chứ, nếu muốn bàn về thành tích, thì chỉ có một mình Tiêu Ngạn xứng đôi thôi, giáo thảo của chúng ta lớn lên không những đẹp trai mà còn học giỏi nữa, trường học kế bên ai cũng biết tới cậu ấy.

Lầu 3: Đừng mang giáo thảo ra làm gì, hai người bọn họ thoạt nhìn thường xuyên dính cùng nhau thôi, chứ nếu các cậu dịch sát vào một chút, có thể nghe thấy bọn họ đang chửi nhau đấy. Không hổ là cặp đôi có độ phù hợp tin tức tố gần bằng không.

Lầu 4: Chủ lầu từ bỏ chưa? Tôi muốn thử xem, bàn về độ nghêng của chữ viết, tôi cảm thấy tôi rất xứng đáng.

Lầu 4: Lạc Tri Dư yêu học tập? Chủ lầu cậu lừa tôi à, trên đời này ai cũng biết, không phải cứ sở hữu thành tích tốt thì sẽ yêu học tập đâu, chắc chỉ là mẹ của bọn họ quá nghiêm khắc thôi.

Lầu 5: Đều im lặng hết đi, Lạc Lạc của chúng tôi một tháng viết hết một quyển vở luyện chữ, các anh tưởng cậu ấy dễ dàng lắm sao?

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm hai, Tiêu Ngạn thu dọn cặp sách của mình, đặt tờ giấy xin phép nghỉ tiết học buổi tối lên trên bàn, cùng Phàn Việt ra khỏi phòng học.

“Đêm mai tới tổ tụi mình trực nhật.” Lúc Tiêu Ngạn vừa ra khỏi phòng học, liền liếc mắt nhìn thời gian biểu cạnh cửa, “Đến lúc đó đừng quên.”

“Không quên được đâu.” Phàn Việt ngáp một cái, “Chẳng qua thứ sáu tuần này có đợt tổng vệ sinh, lượng công việc khá nhiều, cũng may đêm mai không có tiết tự học buổi tối, tổng vệ sinh xong là tới cuối tuần rồi, vừa kịp về nhà.”

“Mày có về không, về thì đi cùng nhau đi.” Phàn Việt đề nghị.

“Mày về một mình đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tao còn phải giám sát các bạn nhỏ năm nhất làm công tác hội học sinh nữa.”

“Công tác hội học sinh…… Thôi chết, lát nữa có họp hội cần phải dùng đến USB, mà USB của tao để trong túi bộ đồng phục khác rồi.” Phàn Việt vỗ đầu, “Là về phương án hợp tác với các anh chị năm ba đó.”

“Lần trước lúc mày gửi tao xem, tao hình như có sao chép lại một bản lưu trong điện thoại, chờ tí nữa dùng điện thoại tao thuyết trình.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đều là người một nhà, không sao hết.”

“Cũng đúng.” Phàn Việt gật đầu, “Mày vẫn là người đáng tin nhất, đại hội thể thao phải chuẩn bị nhiều thứ, làm xong mấy chuyện này nữa thôi, là sẽ không còn bận nữa, chúng ta cũng có thể chuyên tâm học tập rồi, mặc dù tao chả muốn chuyên tâm học tập tí nào.”

Hai người xuống dưới lầu, đi ngang qua phòng học lớp ba năm nhất. Chỉ thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang cầm bút, hết sức chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm quyển sách trước mặt, thỉnh thoảng viết viết vẽ vẽ gì đó lên trên mặt giấy. Tiêu Ngạn dừng chân, đứng bên cửa sổ nhìn cậu một lát.

Dưới ánh đèn sáng chói, sườn mặt thiếu niên trông rất ôn hòa. Cậu khẽ nhíu mày, thậm chí còn vô ý cắn môi dưới, như thể đang gặp một câu hỏi khó trả lời.

“Anh muốn em gọi cậu ấy không?” Một cậu học sinh bên cửa sổ nhận ra hắn.

“Không cần.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu từ chối, cùng Phàn Việt rời đi, “Đừng quấy rầy cậu ấy.”

“Nhìn không ra nha.” Phàn Việt chưa từng thấy Lạc Tri Dư nghiêm túc thế này bao giờ, “Em ấy ngày thường quậy như giặc vậy, thế mà tới tiết tự học buổi tối lại nghiêm túc một cách lạ kỳ, đầu cũng không thèm ngẩng lên.”

“Khó nói được.” Lạc Tri Dư của thường ngày, mặc kệ bên ngoài cửa sổ có thứ gì đi ngang qua, cậu đều sẽ quay đầu lại hóng hớt, hôm nay đúng thật là có chút khác thường.

Không biết Lạc Tri Dư đang rối rắm cái gì, Tiêu Ngạn gửi tin nhắn cậu cũng không trả lời ——

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Nhìn cái gì vậy? Sao nghiêm túc thế? Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Mặt-đầy-dấu-chấm-hỏi.jpg

“Mày thì thầm một mình cái gì vậy?” Tỉnh Hi Minh nghe thấy âm thanh tự hỏi của Lạc Tri Dư, “Khó đến vậy sao?”

“Tao vừa làm một bài đúng sai, kết quả tao làm sai hết luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư trước giờ chưa từng thấy cái sách đáp án nào làm ăn sơ sài đến như vậy, “Tao nghĩ đống đáp án này không đúng đâu.”

“A? Sai hết luôn?” Kiểu làm sai toàn bộ như Lạc Tri Dư này cực kỳ hiếm thấy, bởi vậy liền khiến cho Tỉnh Hi Minh chú ý. Cậu duỗi tay sang phía Lạc Tri Dư, bảo, “Đưa tao nhìn xem, tao nói mày nghe này, tao cực kỳ thấu hiểu cảm xúc lúc này của mày, lúc tao làm bài tiếng Anh điền vào chỗ trống ấy, nếu làm sai đến năm sáu câu, tao cũng sẽ cảm thấy đáp án sai chứ không phải là tao sai như mày vậy.”

“Sau đó mày phát hiện đáp án sai hả?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Không.” Tỉnh Hi Minh bi đát lắc đầu, “Loại tình huống này, thông thường toàn là tao sai ngay từ lúc mới đặt bút viết.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tỉnh Hi Minh đọc xong đề bài, lật sang phần điền đáp án, sau đó khó tin nhìn Lạc Tri Dư, lại khó tin nhìn vào quyển sách.

“Tao thấy, đáp án này không sai.” Tỉnh Hi Minh trả sách lại cho cậu, “Đầu tiên, sách này này đã được sử dụng nhiều năm như vậy, nếu có vấn đề, thì đã sớm có người kiến nghị rồi. Kế tiếp, đống này chỉ là kiến thức chung thôi đấy, rốt cuộc trong đầu mày có tí ti kiến thức chung nào không vậy?”

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy bản thân mình hiểu biết rất nhiều về kiến thức chung, dù sao những kiến thức này cũng đến từ kinh nghiệm đời sống hằng ngày của cậu.

“Tao hỏi mày.” Tỉnh Hi Minh xích ghế lại gần, nhấc sách giáo khoa lên, “Chúng ta trước tiên đừng nhắc tới tiểu Hồng hay tiểu Lam gì ở đây cả, chúng ta đổi phương thức biểu đạt khác đi, nếu có một tên Alpha đột nhiên chạy tới ôm mày, còn sờ đầu mày nữa, mày sẽ phản ứng như thế nào?”

“Tẩn anh ta.” Lạc Tri Dư trả lời cực kỳ nhanh.

“Một tên Alpha liên tục khen tin tức tố của mày rất thơm?”

“Cũng tẩn luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư không mảy may suy nghĩ, “Xem anh ta có thể khen được nữa không.”

“Một tên Alpha giúp mày mặc quần áo?”

“Không tồn tại.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc lắc tay.

“Mày không có vấn đề gì mà nhỉ, ý thức tự bảo hộ mình rất mạnh, cơ sở tri thức cũng đủ dùng, thế tại sao vừa đổi thành tiểu Hồng với tiểu Lam thì lại không được?” Tỉnh Hi Minh khó có thể hiểu nổi, “Mày không xem tiểu Hồng là Omega hay không xem tiểu Lam là Alpha?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Kết hợp tất cả các tình cảnh lại, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, vấn đề này hẳn là xảy ra ở trên người tiểu Hồng.

Dù sao thì Ngạn ca vẫn luôn biết giữ mình trong sạch, chỉ có cậu, cả ngày chỉ biết ra dáng một tiểu lưu manh.

“Đống kiến thức này mày học từ chỗ nào?” Tỉnh Hi Minh thử rà soát vòng xã giao của Lạc Tri Dư, muốn đào ra tận gốc gác của vấn đề, “Không phải là từ quan hệ ngày thường của mày và Tiêu Ngạn chứ?”

Những bạn học Alpha mà Lạc Tri Dư quen biết, chỉ có Tiêu Ngạn là thân nhất với cậu, cho nên cậu xấu hổ gật gật đầu.

“Hai tụi mày ấy……” Tên bạn ngồi cùng bàn như đang suy tư cái gì đó, “Cái kiến thức về AO này không thể áp dụng lên người hai tụi mày được, độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai bọn mày gần bằng không, dường như không hề có khả năng, cho nên đang ở chung như thế nào thì cứ tiếp tục như thế ấy đi, đều là bạn bè cả, không cần suy nghĩ quá phức tạp như vậy đầu.”

“Cái bài này này, chủ yếu nhắm vào phần đông các Alpha và Omega thôi, không ảnh hưởng gì đến hai tụi mày hết, Ngô chủ nhiệm có câu nói nói rất đúng, tình bạn đáng trân quý giữa mày và Tiêu Ngạn không thể dùng con mắt của người thường để cân đo đong đếm được.”

“Chẳng qua lúc làm bài ấy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Tao đề nghị mày vẫn nên điền đáp án đúng vào, lý thuyết và hiện thực luôn có sự chênh lệch, nói cách khác, nếu không làm theo đúng đáp án thì sẽ bị như những nam sinh trên lầu kia, bị phạt đứng.”

Lạc Tri Dư đã hiểu.

“Không sao đâu.” Tỉnh Hi Minh rất quan tâm nói, “Dù cho là học bá thì cũng sẽ có những lĩnh vực mình không am hiểu mà, biết sai thì sửa, vậy là được rồi.”

Biết sai thì sửa, Lạc Tri Dư quyết định trước tiên phải gửi tới Tiêu Ngạn một lời xin lỗi về những hành vi mà cậu đã làm ra, thái độ còn phải tốt một chút. Dù sao cũng đã trải qua một đoạn thời gian ở chung với nhau, cậu cảm thấy con người Tiêu Ngạn thực sự rất chính trực.

Để quen biết nhau cũng không dễ dàng cho lắm, nói không chừng từ nay về sau, hai người bọn họ thật sự có thể giống như Ngô chủ nhiệm đã nói, thân thiện ở chung?

Phàn Việt đang dùng điện thoại Tiêu Ngạn để kết nối với màn hình chiếu của phòng họp, trong lúc đang thuyết trình cho mọi người về kế hoạch tổ chức đại hội thể thao, màn hình di động Tiêu Ngạn chợt nhảy ra vài cái tin nhắn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Lúc nãy đang làm bài.

[ Ve sầu ]: Mấy cái đáp án đúng ấy, khiến tôi tự hỏi về nhân sinh, nhận thức được một số chuyện.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn ca, chúng ta có phải hay không đã làm rất nhiều việc mà đáng lẽ ra không nên làm?

Ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người trong phòng họp đều tập trung tới trên người Tiêu Ngạn, Tiêu Ngạn đang nhàn nhã làm bài tập cũng cảm giác được những ánh nhìn nóng rực phía sau lưng. Hắn thong thả ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy trên màn hình chiếu hiện lên tin nhắn của Lạc Tri Dư.

Phàn Việt cũng dừng bài nói lại, quay đầu cau mày nhìn màn hình phía sau, muốn duỗi tay tắt máy chiếu nhưng lại không kịp.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh là một Alpha tốt.

[ Ve sầu ]: Làm người không nên chỉ nhìn về quá khứ, đã là quá khứ thì phải để nó trôi đi, đừng ai nhắc gì về nó nữa.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chúng ta làm lại từ đầu đi.


	31. Chương 31: Anh với bọn họ không giống nhau

Phòng sinh hoạt một mảng tĩnh lặng, mọi người đều đang giao lưu với nhau bằng ánh mắt, mặt đối mặt lập một nhóm WeChat, không add Tiêu Ngạn với Phàn Việt vào, lén lút nhắn tin ——

Thành viên 1: “Mấy ngày nay bọn họ vẫn có thời gian đi chơi với nhau sao?”

Thành viên 2: “Hành vi rất khó hiểu, có cảm giác như đó là thế giới của mấy lão già ấy, cái thế giới mà mỗi ngày sinh hoạt đều rất vui vẻ.”

Thang Nguyên: “Đừng hỏi tôi, tôi hoàn toàn không biết gì về câu chuyện yêu hận tình thù của bọn họ cả, đoán không được, nhìn không thấu, tôi thà đối mặt với lũ meo meo, còn hơn phải đối mặt với hai người bọn họ.”

Trương Thự: “Kệ hai đứa chúng nó đi, độ xứng đôi bằng không mà, còn có thể loạn thành cái dạng gì nữa chứ. Thang Nguyên mày thật sự muốn đối mặt với mấy con mèo đó sao, ngoài cửa ký túc xá tụi mình có vài con đang ngồi xổm chờ mày đó.”

Thang Nguyên: “Tao còn chưa nói…… Đừng tạch tạch bấm điện thoại nữa, Ngạn ca đang trừng mắt nhìn chúng ta kìa.”

Các thành viên hội học sinh : “Cũng phải……”

“Vậy…… Chúng ta tiếp tục nhé?” Phàn Việt thử hỏi.

“Tiếp tục tiếp tục.” Những người đang ngồi đều là người thông minh, giả vờ như không có việc gì phát sinh, tiếp tục cuộc họp.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Tiêu Ngạn vẫn đang đóng vai một con người lương thiện, nên cũng ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, coi như không có việc gì xảy ra, chẳng qua ——

Chuông hết tiết tự học buổi tối vừa mới vang lên, Tiêu Ngạn đã chực sẵn ở cửa phòng học lớp ba năm nhất, chặn Lạc Tri Dư đang tung tăng vác balo ra khỏi phòng.

“Tao đi mua đồ ăn vặt đây, tiện thể mua luôn mấy thứ đồ dùng sinh hoạt, hai người cứ nói chuyện đi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đã có hẹn đi mua đồ với người khác, cậu ấy tiến lên trước một bước, “Tao giúp mày mua luôn bữa sáng ngày mai nhé.”

“Mua đại đi, tao không kén ăn!” Lạc Tri Dư hổ thẹn với lương tâm, nên cũng quyết định đi trước một bước, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn ngăn trở lại.

Cậu dịch sang bên trái, Tiêu Ngạn lại chặn ở bên trái. Cậu muốn đi đường bên phải, Tiêu Ngạn liền trực tiếp duỗi tay xách cổ áo cậu uy hiếp.

“Tôi lại làm gì anh à?” Lạc Tri Dư đứng bất động, cậu cảm thấy thái độ xin lỗi khi nãy của mình đã thành khẩn đến nỗi không thể thành khẩn hơn nữa rồi, “Đọc tin nhắn tôi gửi anh chưa?”

“Gửi cũng đúng lúc lắm.” Tiêu Ngạn muốn trả thù, liền duỗi tay vò loạn đầu tóc của Lạc Tri Dư, rồi giống như đang đáp lễ mà vỗ nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu cậu hai cái, “Đến giờ mới biết những việc đó làm hỏng danh dự của tôi cơ đấy, tôi có nên tự mình dạy cậu nói tiếng người không nhỉ?”

Quả nhiên, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy chính mình nghĩ không sai, Ngạn ca thật sự đã rất cố gắng để giữ mình trong sạch.

Lạc Tri Dư, mày đúng là quá lưu manh rồi.

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư cùng Tiêu Ngạn xuống lầu bằng cầu thang phía bắc, mục đích để tránh ánh nhìn của mọi người xung quanh, “Tôi hình như đã làm vài thứ không phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn đạo đức cho lắm, nhưng tôi tuyệt đối không có ý muốn giở trò lưu manh với anh mà, tôi cũng không phải là một tra nam.”

“Thế lúc nãy nói chúng ta bắt đầu lại lần nữa là có ý gì?” Cầu thang phía bắc ít người qua lại, Tiêu Ngạn cầm kẹo que chưa mở trong tay, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lên má Lạc Tri Dư, “Chúng ta đã từng bắt đầu sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư phồng nửa bên miệng, nghiêng mắt nhìn thoáng qua ngón tay thon dài của Tiêu Ngạn, rồi lại giơ tay cướp lấy cây kẹo của hắn, lúc này mới bắt đầu giải thích: “Là có ý muốn vui vẻ ở chung không đánh nhau đó, tôi cũng nói khá rõ ràng rồi mà.”

“Tôi đang đứng đây thể hiện lòng tốt với anh đó, Ngạn ca.” Lạc Tri Dư bóc vỏ kẹo ra, ngậm kẹo que vị đào vào, phát âm mơ hồ, “Anh nhìn không ra sao?”

“Chẳng những nhìn không ra, mà còn gặp phải không ít phiền toái.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy Lạc Tri Dư lên trước hai bước, giúp cậu kéo khóa kéo cặp sách lại. Cặp sách Lạc Tri Dư có treo một cái móc khóa hình quả đào nhỏ, là tự tay Tỉnh Hi Minh làm, phía trên còn đính hai mảnh lá cây bằng nhựa xanh mướt.

“Tôi coi như đã hiểu được kha khá rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào năng lực lý giải siêu mạnh của bản thân, rốt cuộc cũng chắt lọc được vài ý trong cái đống logic của Lạc Tri Dư, “Cậu muốn giở trò lưu manh với tôi xong thì không nhận tội chứ gì.”

“Tôi không có nói vậy mà.” Lạc Tri Dư cảm nhận được động tĩnh phía sau cặp sách, giơ tay giật lấy móc khóa hình quả đào đang treo trên cặp sách về, “Đây là tự anh nói.”

“Vậy cậu nói tôi nghe xem, lúc nãy mới làm bài gì?” Tiêu Ngạn không có biện pháp đối với cậu.

Một đám học sinh vừa hết tiết ào ra khỏi khu dạy học, phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh vốn có của sân trường. Các học sinh đều đang chụm năm chụm ba lại đi cùng với nhau, còn hai người bọn họ ngoại trừ khác màu đồng phục, thì thái độ cũng khá hòa hợp, nên nhìn không quá nổi bật trong đám đông.

Lạc Tri Dư bèn phải kể cho Tiêu Ngạn nghe về một câu chuyện ngày xửa ngày xưa có một Alpha tên là tiểu Lam và một Omega tên là tiểu Hồng, rồi từ đó kể sang việc mình làm bài tập lựa chọn đúng sai.

“Tôi còn tưởng là cái gì chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn không để ý chút nào, “Chỉ vì mấy cái câu hỏi đúng sai về tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam kia thôi hả?”

Đại khái là do lần trước có sự kiện cả lớp bọn họ bị đứng phạt do làm sai đề, cho nên lần này tiết sinh lý của năm nhất đã được đẩy lên sớm hơn hai học kỳ, tuy rằng trong lớp vẫn có vài học sinh chưa phân hoá giới tính thứ hai xong, nhưng thầy giáo Hứa vẫn kiên định cho rằng, loại giáo dục này nhất định phải dạy từ sớm.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ trả lời sai nhiều đến như vậy, rõ ràng những kiến thức nền tảng tôi đều biết hết rồi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư thoáng nhìn có hơi uể oải, “Vậy mà tới lúc trả lời lại chả giống những gì đã biết cả.”

“Lúc làm bài chỉ cần áp dụng lý thuyết thôi, đừng áp dụng thực tế vào làm gì.” Tiêu Ngạn, người duy nhất chọn đáp án B chính xác của cả lớp đang truyền lại kinh nghiệm làm bài cho cậu, sau đó hắn dường như chợt nhớ ra cái gì đó, liền bổ sung thêm một câu, “Đương nhiên cũng phải tự ý thức được cái gì đúng cái gì sai, tôi cảm thấy chuyện đó đối với cậu không thành vấn đề.”

“Tôi cũng thấy thế.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm lại tự tin.

Không thể dùng kinh nghiệm từ mối quan hệ của bọn họ để đi làm bài, cũng giống như không thể dùng đáp án tiêu chuẩn về AO để can thiệp vào mối quan hệ của bọn họ, cứ để hai người bọn họ tự nhiên như trước là được rồi, đây là những đáp án mà Lạc Tri Dư tìm ra được sau một hồi tự hỏi cả buổi tối.

Cuối thu thời tiết rất lạnh, sự chênh lệch về nhiệt độ giữa ngày và đêm cũng lớn hơn, bóng cây bị ánh đèn đường bị kéo cho dài thật dài. Lạc Tri Dư lúc sáng sớm ra cửa không cảm thấy lạnh, bên trong cũng chỉ mặc một cái áo phông mỏng tanh, vừa ra khỏi khu dạy học, Tiêu Ngạn đã cảm nhận được tõ ràng âm thanh Lạc Tri Dư nói chuyện với mình có hơi run run.

Hai người lại bước thêm vài bước nữa, thời tiết lạnh đến nỗi khiến Lạc Tri Dư phải run rẩy ôm cặp sách vào trong ngực mình, ý đồ muốn chặn lại từng đợt gió thu rét buốt.

“Ngạn ca.” Lạc Tri Dư kêu một tiếng, “Tôi giúp anh đeo cặp sách nhá?”

Ôm hai cái sẽ ấm hơn so với chỉ ôm một cái, Lạc Tri Dư nghĩ thế.

“Cầm.” Tiêu Ngạn cũng không vạch trần cậu, mà chỉ đưa quai cặp sách sang bảo cậu cầm cầm lấy. Lạc Tri Dư vừa ôm hai cái cặp sách đã muốn chạy, Tiêu Ngạn vội vàng lại gọi cậu lại, “Đừng nhúc nhích, tôi không cho cậu đeo hộ cặp sách đâu.”

“Hả?” Lạc Tri Dư hơi giật mình, ngừng lại tại chỗ.

“Khoác cái này đi.” Tiêu Ngạn kéo khóa kéo xuống, lấy một cục chăn nhỏ từ trong cặp ra, đưa qua cho Lạc Tri Dư, lại nghĩ tới tính tình hay thích bắt bẻ của Lạc Tri Dư, liền nói, “Tối mù rồi, chẳng ai thấy cậu đâu, nên đừng quan tâm nó đẹp hay không đẹp.”

“Ở đâu ra vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư không những không bắt bẻ, mà còn ngoan ngoãn nhận lấy tấm chăn rồi phủ lên đầu chắn gió, hỏi lai lịch của cái chăn, “Không phải chứ, anh đi học còn mang theo khăn trải giường à? Định chơi với nó hả.”

“…… Mới tháng chín, thời tiết vẫn chưa lạnh, giữa trưa nếu lười về ký túc xá, thì sẽ nằm trong phòng học ngủ một chút, nên mới mang theo cái khăn trải giường này.” Tiêu Ngạn do dự giây lát, cho mượn thì cũng đã cho rồi, đành phải để Lạc Tri Dư tùy ý xử lí vậy, “Hôm nay đúng lúc mang về giặt.”

Hàm ý chính là ——

Mấy ngày chưa giặt rồi, toàn mùi tin tức tố, đừng khoác gần người như thế.

“Đã hiểu, để tôi giặt giúp anh.” Tiểu lưu manh quấn chăn càng chặt hơn, thấy Tiêu Ngạn đang có vẻ muốn nói lại thôi, “Anh còn có việc gì sao?”

“Thôi bỏ đi, coi như tôi chưa nói gì, đi thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn thở dài, đuổi theo Lạc Tri Dư.

Bên ngoài khu dạy học có một quầy bán đồ ăn vặt, là cửa hàng của người nhà giáo viên trong trường. Lúc này vừa tan tiết tự học buổi tối, không khí cũng quanh quầy bán đồ cũng trước sau như một mà nhộn nhịp hẳn lên, ánh đèn trên đoạn đường xi măng này cũng dần dần sáng rọi, Lạc Tri Dư đứng từ xa đã thấy, cạnh cửa quầy bán hàng có bày một cái tủ lạnh thật là to.

Bước chân Lạc Tri Dư càng ngày càng chậm, lệch khỏi quỹ đạo về ký túc xá ban đầu.

“Cậu làm gì đấy?” Tiêu Ngạn nắm quai đeo cặp sách, kéo Lạc Tri Dư trở về.

“Tủ lạnh đang vẫy tay với tôi kìa.” Lạc Tri Dư bước hai bước tại chỗ, “Anh thấy không? Hay mua hai phần đá bào vị đào đi, tôi trả tiền cho.”

“Không nhìn thấy.” Tiêu Ngạn xụ mặt, đấy người lên phía trước.

“Chăn trải giường không cần trả vội.” Trước cửa ký túc xá Omega, Tiêu Ngạn phất tay tạm biệt, “Mùa thu rồi, tôi tạm thời không cần dùng nó.”

“À, được.” Lạc Tri Dư quấn chặt cục chăn nhỏ, tạm thời cũng không định trả lại.

“Chờ tí, đứng lại.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi cậu, “Để kiểm tra xem cậu có rút được tí kinh nghiệm nào từ việc làm bài sai hay không, tôi muốn hỏi cậu một câu.”

“Anh nói đi.” Lạc Tri Dư ra hiệu cho hắn đặt câu hỏi.

“Ngoại trừ tôi ra, thì chăn của những Alpha khác, cậu có được mượn không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Tất nhiên là không thể rồi, anh với bọn họ không giống nhau.” Lạc Tri Dư kiên định trả lời, “Bạn học tiểu Hồng, tuyệt đối sẽ không dao động nữa.”

“Được rồi.” Tuy rằng biết câu nói này của Lạc Tri Dư hề có ý gì mờ ám, chỉ là đang nói về độ phù hợp tin tức tố thôi, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn vẫn nhịn không được cười một cái. Hắn xem nhẹ cảm giác thỏa mãn không biết từ đâu tới trong lòng mình, phất tay đuổi người, “Đi đi.”

Trong ký túc xá, Tỉnh Hi Minh vừa mới mở sách luyện tập ra để làm bài, đã nghe thấy tiếng cửa ký túc xá bị đẩy ra: “Sao mày về còn trễ hơn tao vậy?”

“Có chút vệc bận.” Nếu là một người đi, Lạc Tri Dư chắc chỉ mất khoảng mười mấy phút là có thể về đến ký túc xá, nhưng đây là đi cùng Tiêu Ngạn, hai người bọn họ nói chuyện rát nhiều, nên bước chân cũng chậm lại. Một đoạn đường ngắn ngủi như thế này, thực ra cũng không nói gì quan trọng lắm, vậy mà lại đi đến tận nửa giờ đồng hồ.

*

Thứ sáu ở trường Nhất Trung, diễn ra cuộc tổng vệ sinh đầu tiên từ lúc khai giảng tới giờ, Tổ Lạc Tri Dư đúng lúc có ca trực hôm nay, nên phải gánh vác nhiệm vụ tổng vệ sinh của lớp ba, tiết học cuối cùng vừa mới kết thúc, trong tay cậu đã xuất hiện mấy loại máy hút bụi khác nhau.

Tổ bọn họ có bốn người, có hai người nhà ở thành phố kế bên, bọn họ đã đặt vé xe từ trước rồi, tan học liền vội vã bắt xe về nhà, mang đầy sự áy náy trong lòng mà rời đi trước. Lạc Tri Dư và Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng không cảm thấy ngại, thậm chí còn thích thú đến cực điểm. Hai người đóng cửa phòng học và cửa sổ, kéo màn che lại, dùng di động kết nối vào máy tính, bật nhạc âm lượng lớn nhất, vừa nhảy Disco vừa tổng vệ sinh.

Phong cảnh trong trường Nhất Trung rất đẹp, bên ngoài cửa sổ là một hàng cây bạch quả xum xuê, lá khô như từng chiếc quạt nhỏ rơi đầy đất, cuối tuần có rất nhiều học sinh về nhà, khuôn viên trường luôn mở cửa vào thứ sáu, có không ít xe của các phụ huynh đậu ở trước trường, bên dưới cây bạch quả còn có vài người đang chụp ảnh.

Có không ít học sinh năm ba sơ trung* đang cùng với phụ huynh thừa dịp trường mở cổng để đến đây tham quan, hy vọng có thể cảm thụ được bầu không khí của một ngôi trường danh giá.

_(*Sơ trung năm ba: Lớp 9)_

Ngô chủ nhiệm, người mang nhiệm vụ chiêu sinh đang đứng dưới hàng cây bạch quả, trao đổi với không ít với cha mẹ học sinh vào tham quan về lịch sử lâu đời và các học sinh ưu tú của trường.

“Không tệ nhỉ, chúng tôi ở bên trường trung học 19* qua đây, tham quan trước xem thế nào.” Một vị phụ huynh nói, “Tinh thần tác phong của học sinh rất tốt, đồng phục cũng mặc rất chỉnh tề.”

_(Trường học bên TQ thường dùng cùng một tên và sắp xếp số vào để phân biệt. Ví dụ: Trung học Bắc Kinh 1, Trung học Bắc Kinh 2,…)_

“Trường chúng tôi có vài học sinh đứng đầu trong kỳ thi thành phố, hiện tại bọn nó cũng rất ưu tú.” Ngô chủ nhiệm mỗi lần nói đến học sinh của trường mình, đều hết sức đắc ý, “Ngoại trừ Tiêu Ngạn năm hai còn có Lạc Tri Dư năm nhất nữa, mọi người chắn hẳn cũng biết đến hai đứa chúng nó qua tin tức nhỉ.”

“Em biết em biết.” Một cậu nhóc học sinh đầu tóc húi cua nói, “Lạc ca của em hồi trước có đánh nhau với anh Tiêu Ngạn ấy, đánh tới nỗi lên báo luôn ha ha ha ha.”

Ngô chủ nhiệm: “……”

Phụ huynh nhà kia liếc mắt nhìn con mình một cái, ý bảo con mình im lặng, sau đó lại tiếp tục cười tủm tỉm trò chuyện cùng Ngô chủ nhiệm.

Lạc Tri Dư dựa bên cửa sổ hát theo nhạc, bài này mới được phát hành gần đây, cậu nghe chưa được bao nhiêu lần, không thuộc lời lắm, cao độ lúc trước vẫn ổn định, hát cũng rất hay, nhưng khúc sau lại dần lệch đi vài chữ.

“Sai rồi sai rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh che lỗ tai lại, “Hát dở quá.”

Ngay lúc Lạc Tri Dư vừa hát câu tiếp theo, cửa sổ trên lầu chợt có người cũng cùng cậu hát câu hát đó, còn chơi luôn cả phần rap phía sau.

Âm thanh của vị này ca sĩ này nghe cực kỳ quen thuộc, Lạc Tri Dư đỡ cửa sổ ngẩng đầu lên, quả nhiên thấy Tiêu Ngạn đang ghé vào cửa sổ trên lầu nhìn xuống dưới, còn vẫy tay chào cậu.

“Ngạn ca, anh hôm nay cũng tổng vệ sinh à?” Lạc Tri Dư cách cửa kính chống trộm nhìn lên trên lầu, “Đều là người lưu lạc chốn trần gian*?”

_(*Đều là người lưu lạc chốn trần gian: Những người có chung số phận, giống nhau về hoàn cảnh sống)_

“Đúng vậy, tiếng nhạc lớp các cậu to quá.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Mặt đất chỗ tôi cũng đang bị chấn động theo rồi, phỏng chừng các chủ nhiệm và giáo viên đều sẽ bị tiếng nhạc của cậu hấp đẫn tới đấy, các cậu nhất định phải làm thế này thì mới có thể yên ổn dọn dẹp được sao.”

“Bình thường mà.” Lạc Tri Dư quay đầu bảo Tỉnh Hi Minh điều chỉnh âm lượng, “Tôi phát hiện anh rất có tố chất làm rapper, chờ anh tốt nghiệp rồi trực tiếp về làm cho công ty nhà anh luôn đi, hôm nào tâm tình tốt tôi sẽ vote ủng hộ anh.”

“Cảm ơn đã khích lệ.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa định khiêm tốn một chút, tay phải chợt không cẩn thận đẩy giẻ lau ở gần cửa sổ xuống. Chiếc giẻ xuyên qua kẽ hở của cửa sổ chống trộm, không xiêu không vẹo đáp ở trên đầu Lạc Tri Dư.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Tôi không phải cố ý mà.” Tiêu Ngạn ghé vào cửa sổ cười, “Khăn sạch đấy, còn chưa dùng qua đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư kéo giẻ lau trên đầu xuống: “Đệt.”

“Anh đã chuẩn bị xong tư thế chịu đòn chưa?” Lạc Tri Dư rống một tiếng len trên lầu, “Đồ quả quýt thúi!”

Quả quýt thú đâu không thấy, chỉ thấy một sợi dây thừng buộc cây kẹo que vị quýt được thả từ trên lầu xuống, lủng la lủng lẳng gõ vào cửa sổ trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Dưới bóng cây bạch quả, Ngô chủ nhiệm vẫn đang trò chuyện cùng với phụ huynh học sinh của trường ngoài ——

“Bây giờ với lúc trước không giống nhau.” Ngô chủ nhiệm tự tìm cái thang xuống dưới cho mình*, “Cậu bạn nhỏ này nói không sai, lúc vừa mới tới trường bọn họ rất hay đánh nhau, nhưng bây giờ quan hệ đã tốt hơn rất nhiều, đều là thành viên của hội học sinh, còn thường xuyên hợp tác với nhau nữa.”

( _Tự tìm cái thang xuống dưới: Tự tìm đường lui; Lên quá cao thì phải tự tìm đường xuống)_

“Là nhờ Nhất Trung có hoàn cảnh tốt, giáo vên cũng dạy rất giỏi.” Phụ huynh khen đến điểm mấu chốt, “Nói cho cùng, môi trường học tập của Nhất Trung vẫn là tốt nhất.”

Ngô chủ nhiệm cực kỳ hài lòng, nụ cười trên mặt cũng càng thêm xán lạn: “Tôi còn đang trông cậy vào thực lực của bọn chúng trong kỳ thi kiến thức đoàn đội dành cho cấp ba vào năm sau đây, trường Nhất Trung chúng tôi có rất nhiều học sinh ưu tú, chúng nó văn minh lễ phép, cũng không bao giờ mắng chửi người.”

Trong phòng học lớp ba năm nhất, Lạc Tri Dư vừa định duỗi tay giật lấy que kẹo dùng để hối lỗi kia, lại bị người trên lầu kéo dây thừng lên không cho lấy.

“Hai đứa nhỏ kia đang làm gì thế?” Phụ huynh ngẩng đầu, thoáng nhìn qua cửa sổ lầu hai và lầu ba.

Ngô chủ nhiệm: “?” Ở đâu?

“Lạc ca!” Cậu học sinh cấp hai đứng bên người Ngô chủ nhiệm nhận ra Lạc Tri Dư từ xa. Cậu ta hướng về phía không trung ân cần chào hỏi một tiếng, “Đã lâu không gặp nha.”

“Gọi cái gì mà gọi.” Phụ huynh trừng mắt nhìn cậu ta một cái, “Đừng tưởng rằng ai cũng giống như con.”

“Anh có bệnh hả?” Lạc ca đang hướng lên trên tầng mở giọng mắng, thanh âm truyền khắp khu dạy học, “Anh nói xem, có phải một ngày không làm gì tôi thì anh sẽ cảm thấy trống rỗng hay không?”

“Cái từ trống rỗng này được cậu sử dụng như thế hả?” Trên lầu phát ra một tiếng cười lạnh, “Bảo bối cưng lên đây, anh sẽ dạy cưng biết cái gì gọi là trống rỗng.”

Ngô chủ nhiệm: “……”

Hai đứa này đúng là không chịu được mấy lời khen mà!

——————————-


	32. Chương 32: Anh ấy thật kiêu ngạo

Để đền bù lại lỗi lầm khi nãy mới làm rơi giẻ lau lên đầu Lạc Tri Dư, Tiêu Ngạn quyết định xuống lầu giúp Lạc Tri Dư một tay.

“Sao chỉ có hai cậu?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa đẩy cửa ra, đã bị tiếng nhạc trong phòng học làm cho đau đầu. Hắn điều chỉnh nhỏ loa lại, lúc này mới nghe được thanh âm nói chuyện của mình, “Có hai người cậu tổng vệ sinh thôi hả?”

“Hai người còn lại nhà xa, khó có cơ hội được về nhà, nên đã bắt chuyến tàu tối nay về trước rồi, tôi cũng không có việc gì nhiều lắm, nên chỉ cần quét dọn sơ qua là xong.” Lạc Tri Dư lau nửa bên tường cạnh cửa sổ, “Chủ yếu là đang tận hưởng cuộc sống thôi.”

Trên bảng đen của phòng học có viết hai chữ “Phấn đấu” to tướng, sàn nhà phải miễn cưỡng lắm mới được coi như đã quét sạch sẽ. Lạc Tri Dư xách cây lau nhà đẩy một vòng phòng học, cho dù vẫn còn tro bụi đầy cửa sổ chỗ gần hành lang.

“Thứ hai có đợt kiểm tra.” Tiêu Ngạn lấy cái giẻ in hình bông hoa nhỏ của Thang Nguyên ra, “Làm không đạt yêu cần sẽ bị trừ điểm lớp.”

“Tôi biết.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào cây lau nhà, hơi thở dốc, “Nhưng nếu như tôi nhớ không lầm, thì thứ hai anh là người đi kiểm tra?”

“Cho dù có là tôi tra thì tôi cũng sẽ không thiên vị cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào cạnh cửa lớp, “Nghĩ cái gì vậy?”

“Tôi đang nghĩ.” Lạc Tri Dư ném cây lau nhà xuống, đập hai tay lên vai Tiêu Ngạn, vươn tới gần, ở bên tai hắn nhẹ giọng nói, “Ký túc xá các anh có phải vừa mới mua tủ lạnh mini mới hay không.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Lần trước anh đăng lên vòng bạn bè nhưng lại quên chặn tôi, sơ suất quá đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Tôi thấy các anh vẫn đang rất vui vẻ với cái tủ lạnh đó nha.”

Tiêu Ngạn cầm giẻ lau hình bông nhỏ của Thang Nguyên, giúp Lạc Tri Dư lau mặt ngoài của tấm kính cửa sổ, hai người bọn họ một trong phòng, một ngoài phòng, cách một lớp cửa kính, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn nói chuyện, Tiêu Ngạn lại nghe không rõ cậu đang nói gì.

Hai người dán rất sát nhau, trên mặt cửa kính còn có một tầng sương mù nhàn nhạt. Hình dáng môi Lạc Tri Dư trông rất đẹp, tâm tình của cậu lúc này đại khái khá tốt, lúc nói chuyện khóe miệng sẽ cong lên thành một độ cung, trong mắt cũng có vài tia sáng lấp lánh.

Tiêu Ngạn cách cửa sổ nhìn cậu. Hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy thằng nhóc Lạc Tri Dư cùng mình lớn lên này, cho dù có tính cách và cá tính có hơi mạnh bạo khác người một chút, nhưng bàn về nhan sắc thì cậu lại thừa sức ăn đứt nhiều người cùng trang lứa khác.

“Được không?” Lạc Tri Dư kéo mở cửa sổ, “Anh cảm thấy thế nào.”

“Được?” Tiêu Ngạn không biết Lạc Tri Dư lúc nãy vừa nói cái gì, hắn hỏi ngược lại cậu.

“Vậy thì được rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư bỏ qua câu hỏi của hắn, lắc lắc giẻ lau rách bươm đang cầm trong tay, “Ngày mai anh đưa tôi đi dạo xung quanh trước, tai nghe tôi bị đè dẹp lép lúc tôi ngủ rồi, tôi muốn mua bộ mới, đi dạo xong tôi sẽ để anh quay về làm việc.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Nhất Trung cách khu nhà bọn họ tận hai khu phố, trước khi Lạc Tri Dư học trung học, cậu cũng không hay tới khu này lắm, nên không quen thuộc với đường xá nơi đây. Lúc ở tiểu học và trung học cơ sở, cậu toàn học ngoại trú, lúc lên trung học phổ thông mới bắt đầu ở ký túc xá của trường, thời gian một tháng trọ trong trường không được tính là lâu, nhưng lúc Lạc Tri Dư vừa ra khỏi cổng trường, vẫn mơ hồ cảm thấy có chút gì đó hưng phấn.

Đống đồng phục của trường đã bị Lạc Tri Dư nhìn chán rồi, vì thế nên lúc vừa mới ra khỏi cổng trường, thứ đầu tiên cậu làm đó là liếc ngang liếc dọc quần áo của những người xung quanh.

Hôm nay cậu và Tiêu Ngạn ra khỏi cửa cũng thay đồ riêng.

“Ngạn ca, anh mặc đồ thường nhìn rất đẹp đó nha.” Lạc Tri Dư vây quanh Tiêu Ngạn chạy hết một vòng lại một vòng, lộ ra biểu tình vừa lòng, “Vì sao trước kia tôi không phát hiện ra nhỉ.”

“…… Ve sầu, cậu khen người khác thì phải khen cho đàng hoàng vào, đừng có xoay vòng vòng như chong chóng trước mặt người ta vậy, biết không?” Tiêu Ngạn dẫn Lạc Tri Dư tới khu thương mại ở cạnh bên.

“Tôi không có mà.” Lạc Tri Dư phủ nhận.

Khu thương mại cuối tuần rất đông đúc, hầu hết đều là người địa phương, bầu không khí rất hỗn tạp, xung quanh cũng có không ít Alpha, bọn họ đôi lúc không cẩn thận sẽ làm lộ tin tức tố, khiến Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy có chút khẩn trương. Cậu vì thế mà càng lúc càng dán sát đến bên người Tiêu Ngạn, cảm thấy mùi hương quả quýt của hắn vẫn là tươi mát dễ ngửi nhất.

“Tôi dắt cậu đi nhé?” Tiêu Ngạn lắc lắc tay phải của mình, “Lại đây, tay áo của tôi sắp bị cậu nắm tới giãn ra mất rồi.”

Tiêu Ngạn học ở Nhất Trung đã hơn một năm, gần như quen thuộc với đường xá ở nơi này. Hắn nắm lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư, quẹo qua vài ngã rẽ, xuyên qua dòng người vội vã, đi đến một khu vực có ít người hơn.

“Lên mạng mua không phải là được rồi sao? Hoặc là nhờ bác tài xế nhà cậu mua xong rồi gửi qua đây cũng ổn mà?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Hai ngày nghỉ mà cũng phải kéo tôi đi dạo phố cho bằng được, cậu có phải không muốn cho tôi làm việc nữa đúng không?”

“Tôi không có ý đó mà, anh đừng có cả ngày chỉ biết nghĩ xấu tôi chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục mạnh miệng, đứng ở cạnh cửa tiệm trà sữa gọi hai ly trà Ô Long đào, “Muốn rủ anh đi chơi đó, có được không, anh ơi?”

Cậu cố tình không đè thấp thanh âm của mình, đám người đang xếp hàng xung quanh liền sôi nổi dùng ánh mắt tò mò nhìn về phía bọn họ, hiển nhiên là đang biến hai người bọn họ trở thành một cặp đôi trẻ tuổi yêu nhau.

Cách ăn mặc của hai người bọn họ không hề hợp với bầu không khí của khu thương mại này, khí chất cũng không hề tầm thường, đôi lúc sẽ khiến cho vài người phải liếc nhìn bọn họ.

Tiêu Ngạn nhìn chằm chằm cậu hơn nửa ngày, nỗ lực dùng mọi cách để nuốt hai chữ “Được chứ” trở lại vào bụng, kéo người vừa mới thu hút sự chú ý của đám đông kia rời khỏi chỗ này.

“Poster của Nhất Trung, cả thầy cô và học sinh đều có cơ hội được thiết kế, tôi rất thích điều này.” Lạc Tri Dư chọn xong tai nghe, cùng Tiêu Ngạn trở về, “Tôi có một ý tưởng, còn đang muốn thảo luận cùng các anh đây, tí về bảo thầy Ngô mua bản quyền phông chữ đi.”

“Được.” Hai người lại đi qua một con hẻm nhỏ, đây chính là nơi hội học sinh hẹn gặp nhau, lúc này chắc bọn Nghiêm Tử Hàm và Lộ Lộ cũng đã tới rồi. Tiêu Ngạn mở định vị WeChat, thuận tiện tìm đường đi luôn.

Tay của Tiêu Ngạn lại đột nhiên bị Lạc Tri Dư bắt lấy.

“Hình như tôi vừa thấy chị tôi.” Lạc Tri Dư lui về phía sau một bước, “Chị ấy sao lại đến đây chứ?”

Đây không phải là chỗ chị Lạc hay tới mà.

Hướng ba giờ, ở lối vào của khu thương mại, Lạc Tư Tuyết cùng với bạn của cô đang hướng tới chỗ này, hai người đều xách theo mấy cái bọc lớn nhỏ khác nhau.

“Từ bên này qua có vài cửa hàng bán hàng hiệu, tôi đoán chị cậu chắc đang qua bên kia đi?” Tiêu Ngạn đã quen đường từ lâu, nên biết trong khu thương mại này có những gì, “Chỉ là tại sao chị cậu lại vào nội thành nhỉ?”

“Chạy chạy chạy, tuyệt đối không thể để chị ấy thấy hai ta ở cùng một chỗ được.” Con đường này quá hẹp, đi về phía trước khẳng định sẽ bị bắt gặp, Lạc Tri Dư lập tức quyết định, đẩy Tiêu Ngạn vào một cửa hàng bên cạnh, “Trốn kỹ chút nha.”

“Tôi hỏi cậu, có phải là vì tôi xấu quá nên cậu thấy mất mặt hay không” Tiêu Ngạn dùng ly trà sữa lạnh trên tay dán lên mặt Lạc Tri Dư.

“Không phải mà, tôi chỉ muốn tốt cho anh thôi.” Tiếng cười của Lạc Tư Tuyết và cô bạn kia càng lúc càng xa, Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ nhàng thở phào, “Quan hệ hai nhà chúng ta không tốt, bố anh và bố tôi vài hôm trước còn vì một bản hợp đồng mà cấu xé nhau, vậy mà bây giờ tôi lại dám cầm tay anh đi dạo phố, này còn không phải là…… thằng con bất hiếu sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “…… À thế à?”

Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày: “Nhưng dù có vậy thì cậu cũng không thể hoảng đến quên cả đường đi lối về như này chứ.”

“Tôi làm sao không hoảng cho được?” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy mình trốn rất kịp lúc, cậu giậm chân nói, “Đây chẳng phải cũng là đường sao?”

“Hai vị muốn xem cái gì?” Ông chủ cửa hàng rất nhiệt tình chào đón hai vị khách hàng vừa mới vọt vào, “Không cần vội, cửa hàng tôi cái gì cũng có, kể cả mặt hàng mới ra, hai người cứ từ từ mà chọn.”

Đột nhiên xông vào cửa hàng của người khác, không mua chút gì thì cũng không hay cho lắm, tuy rằng Lạc Tri Dư không kịp nhìn xem cửa hàng này bán gì, nhưng cậu vẫn phải lễ phép mở miệng: “Vậy bọn tôi…… mua một chút nhé? Có thể nó sẽ có ích chăng?”

Đây là một tiệm thuốc, nhưng cách trang trí lại không giống với những tiệm thuốc bình thường khác mà Lạc Tri Dư đã gặp, trên kệ để hàng bày đầy các bình thuốc nhỏ đủ màu sắc rực rỡ.

Tiêu Ngạn trừng mắt nhìn cậu một cái, gật đầu với chủ tiệm, kéo Lạc Tri Dư ra ngoài.

Lạc Tri Dư lúc này mới nhìn lên, tiệm thuốc này bán đồ rất đặc thù, trước cửa treo một cái bảng quảng cáo to bự, trên đó viết “Chuyên dùng cho các A dũng mãnh*”.

_(*Ờm đại khái đây là cửa hàng bán các loại thuốc kiểu như kéo dài d**ng v*t, kéo dài thời gian d**ng v*t xuất ra, thuốc kích d*c, vân vân =))))))))))))_

“Tôi không cần.” Tiêu Ngạn kiêu ngạo nói, “Bây giờ và về sau cũng không bao giờ cần.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “…………”

“Hai người, ở chỗ này làm gì?” Nghiêm Tử Hàm và Lộ Lộ theo định vị WeChat tìm tới, thấy toàn bộ quá trình Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn ra vào cửa hàng, nhìn chằm chằm tấm bẳng hiệu phía sau lưng hai người, mặt lộ ra vẻ cực kỳ kinh hoảng.


	33. Chương 33: Cơ hội chạm mặt

Hai người kia trong vòng vài giây ngắn ngủi hoàn thành một cuộc trao đổi thông tin bằng ánh mắt, rồi lại chặt chẽ giấu đi nội dung mình vừa mới nhận được, không hẹn mà cùng nhau quay sang nở một nụ cười thân thiện với Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Bọn tôi không có mua.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ ly trà Ô Long đào trên tay, “Anh ta nói anh ta không cần, tôi cũng không biết anh ta có cần hay không nữa, các cậu đừng nghĩ nhiều.”

“Ừ ừ!” Nghiêm Tử Hàm và Lộ Lộ ra sức lắc đầu, “Bọn tôi không nghĩ linh tinh gì đâu mà.”

Lạc Tri Dư ngày nào cũng muốn quậy banh xác Tiêu Ngạn, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao khi ở dưới loại tình huống này lại chợt để ý tới thanh danh của hắn.

“Là tôi muốn vào.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ tấm bảng phía sau, “Chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thôi, tôi đi nhầm đường ấy mà, không liên quan đến anh ta, là tự thôi kéo anh ta vào.”

“Chúng ta đi thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn một tay ôm bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, thoáng dùng sức nặng đè lên vai cậu, lôi người đi về phía trước, chặt đứt lời giải thích đã được chuẩn bị sẵn trong đầu Lạc Tri Dư.

“Sao không để cho tôi nói?” Lạc Tri Dư dùng thanh âm chỉ có hai người nghe được hỏi hắn, “Anh không phải đã từng bảo tôi phá hoại thanh danh của anh sao, tôi thực sự không có mà.”

“Ve sầu?”

“Hả?” Lạc Tri Dư ngẩng đầu.

“Im đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn cậu cười ôn hòa.

Lạc Tri Dư cúi mặt xuống đất, đưa hai ngón trỏ lên môi làm động tác im lặng, không giải thích nữa. Dù sao Lạc Tư Tuyết cũng đã đi rồi, không thấy được cậu và Tiêu Ngạn đang nháo loạn với nhau, đợt này xem như thoát được một kiếp.

Mỗi người đều mang theo một tâm tình phức tạp mà chen qua dòng người đông đúc, đi tới một tiệm cà phê gần trường học.

“Các cậu đi bốn người sao?” Chị phục vụ hỏi bọn họ.

“Đúng vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tạm thời chỉ có bốn người thôi, chờ lát nữa chắc sẽ có hai người khác tới, mà cũng có khả năng bọn họ sẽ không tới ạ.”

Chị phục vụ dẫn cả đám đến chỗ ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ, Lộ Lộ và Nghiêm Tử Hàm dẫn đầu chiếm nửa bên ghế trước, sau khi đã yên ổn ngồi xuống, mới bắt đầu dùng ánh mắt cổ vũ nhìn hai người Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư còn chưa kịp đặt mông xuống ngồi.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Được thôi.

Tiêu Ngạn nghiêng người để cậu đi vào phía trong của ghế sô pha. Chờ sau khi Lạc Tri Dư đặt mông ngồi xuống, hắn mới chen vào ngồi yên vị ở bên ngoài.

“Bọn tôi có trà Ô Long đào rồi, các cậu uống chút gì đi, chờ tí tính tiền thì để tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn có ý muốn thanh toán giúp hai cậu bạn học đối diện.

“Vậy cho tôi thêm một đĩa bánh kem, không được quá ngọt.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa đi đường mệt, lười nhác nằm lên bàn lướt điện thoại, “Quét mã QR* của Tiêu Ngạn nha.”

_(*Khi thanh toán bằng ví điện tử thường sẽ quét mã QR)_

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn giật lấy điện thoại di động của Lạc Tri Dư, “Cậu có cảm thấy bản thân mình đang áp dụng tiêu chuẩn kép lên người tôi không?”

“Không cảm thấy.” Lạc Tri Dư nắm lấy dây đeo điện thoại, kéo điện thoại về phạm vi mà tầm mắt có thể thấy được, lại hất tay Tiêu Ngạn ra, “Đừng có cả ngày chỉ biết đội nồi cho tôi như thế.”

Lạc Tri Dư đang lướt diễn đàn Nhất Trung, diễn đàn này lúc nào cũng rất náo nhiệt, ngày thường đã có không ít bài post rồi, vậy mà tới cuối tuần lại có càng nhiều các bài post về mấy cái chủ đề kỳ quái hơn.

“Ai được công nhận là Alpha mạnh mẽ nhất của trường Nhất Trung chúng ta nào, đưa hết tên lên đây cho tôi xem.”

Lầu 1: Chủ lầu gọi tên Thang Nguyên của lớp hai năm ba nha.

Lầu 2: Thôi dẹp đi, chủ lầu là Bánh Trôi chứ gì, chỉ có cậu ta mới để ý mấy cái này thôi. Thang Nguyên cậu muốn battle với con mèo béo bên kia không?

Lầu 3: Đề cử lão Từ, anh ta dạo này bắt người trốn tiết tự học buổi tối ghê lắm, bắt một phát là chỉ có chuẩn mà thôi, tôi đã bị phạt hai lần rồi.

Lầu 4: Sắp tới kỳ thi giữa kỳ rồi, mấy cậu đừng trốn học nữa có được không, dạo này canh gác nghiêm ngặt lắm, có khi xui xẻo còn bị gọi về phụ huynh chứ đùa.

Lầu 5 ( Không phải là ve sầu ): Đề cử Tiêu Ngạn lớp ba năm hai.

Lầu 6:??? Lầu trên là ai? Hay là tôi nhìn lầm vậy? Cái id này trông rất quen thuộc.

Lầu 7 ( jxm không phải Tường Đầu Thảo ): Tri Dư nếu mày đang bị bắt cóc thì hãy chớp mắt.

_(jxm vết tắt của Tỉnh Hi Minh)_

Lầu 8 ( Không phải là ve sầu ): 0.0

“Cậu lại làm gì vậy?” Tiêu Ngạn có một loại dự cảm không ổn chợt hiện hữu trong lòng. Hắn bắt đầu cảnh giác nhìn người đang ngồi bên cạnh mình.

“Chả làm gì.” Lạc Tri Dư trở mình, quay lưng về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

Lạc Tri Dư không lướt diễn đàn nữa, cậu mở Weibo ra, phần thông báo có chứa rất nhiều bình luận chưa được đọc. Mấy ngày trước cậu có tiện tay chia sẻ một bản vẽ của mình lên, không ngờ lại nhận được nhiều bình luận và like đến như vậy.

Bình luận 1: Wow, vẽ đẹp quá đi, tấm này có thể cho tôi mang đi làm avatar không?

Bình luận 2: Chủ post học Nhất Trung của thành phố XX hả, thấy cây bạch quả này trông quen quá, có khi tôi và cậu biết nhau đấy.

Bình luận 3: A a a a đúng là tranh vẽ của đại thần mà. Đại thần à cậu là học sinh cấp 3 sao?

Tiêu Ngạn nhận được một tin nhắn của Phàn Việt gửi tới.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Mày với Lạc Tri Dư đang ở cùng nhau à?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Đúng rồi.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Đang làm gì vậy?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Còn làm gì được nữa? Đương nhiên là thảo luận vài thứ rồi.

[ Phàn Việt ]: [ hình ảnh ], Thế thứ bọn mày thảo luận là cái này à?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]:???

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Đúng là thiếu đòn mà.

Lạc Tri Dư đang trả lời bình luận, cổ áo bỗng dưng bị người phía sau xách lên, đây là phương thức Tiêu Ngạn thường dùng để thăm hỏi cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư không thèm quay đầu: “Vuốt thẳng cổ áo lại cho tôi.”

“Lúc nãy cậu mới làm gì?” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay che hai mắt cậu, không cho cậu tiếp tục nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại.

“Lúc nãy á hả?” Lạc Tri Dư khai hết những gì mình vừa mới làm ra, “Cơ hội khó có được đấy, đúng lúc có người thảo luận đề tài này, tôi liền thuận tiện lên đó lấy lại thanh danh cho anh.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Anh yên tâm đi.” Lạc Tri Dư tốt bụng mà nói, “Tôi chưa bao giờ làm điều gì tổn hại đến danh dự và nhân phẩm của anh đâu.”

Cậu nói lưu loát như nước chảy mây trôi, nhưng lại không thể giấu được nỗi niềm muốn xem kịch vui tràn đầy trong ánh mắt.

“Cậu qua đây.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tôi bảo đảm sẽ không đánh cậu.”

Lạc Tri Dư tin. Cậu nhích mông sang phía Tiêu Ngạn một chút. Tiêu Ngạn thật sự không đánh cậu, mà chỉ nhéo thật mạnh vào eo cậu một cái thôi. Lạc Tri Dư bị lừa mà há mồm ai da một tiếng, trốn đến ven tường, bắt đầu phản kích, dẫm chân Tiêu Ngạn.

Vị trí địa lý cậu đang ngồi không được thuận tiện bằng Tiêu Ngạn cho lắm. Cậu bị ép đến tận góc tường, không còn chỗ nào để trốn, chỉ có thể gồng mình lên tiếp nhận sự áp bức của Tiêu Ngạn, nên cậu và hắn phải tạm thời hòa nhau một ván.

“Nộp điện thoại ra đây.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay về phía cậu, “Chiều nay không cho chơi nữa.”

“Không chơi thì không chơi.” Lạc Tri Dư không phải là người ỷ lại vào điện thoại, cũng chẳng có tin nhắn quan trọng gì để mà xem hết. Cậu nhét điện thoại vào tay Tiêu Ngạn, sau đó nghiêm chỉnh ngồi xuống.

Phần đồ ăn thức uống vừa mới gọi dần dần được dọn lên bàn.

“Ấy, tại sao lại có hai phần bánh kem?” Lạc Tri Dư vừa quậy xong thì ngồi trở lại chỗ cũ, cậu hỏi chị phục vụ, “Bọn em chỉ gọi một phần thôi.”

“Hôm nay kỷ niệm ngày cưới của chủ quán ấy mà.” Trên mặt chị phục vụ mang theo nụ cười ngọt ngào, “Tiệm của bọn chị đang có rất nhiều ưu đãi, hôm nay chỉ cần là một cặp tình nhân AO bước vào tiệm, thì bánh kem sẽ được tặng thêm một phần, phần thêm này là cho tiểu soái ca ngồi bên cạnh em nha.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Chị à.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ vào Tiêu Ngạn, “Chị coi em và cái thứ đồ chơi chán rồi bỏ bên cạnh này là tình nhân của nhau sao?”

Thứ đồ chơi chán rồi bỏ bên cạnh: “?”

“Yên tâm đi.” Chị phục vụ tỏ ra cảnh tượng này chị đây đã thấy nhiều rồi, che miệng cười xoay người rời đi, “Việc các em yêu sớm, chị sẽ không nói cho giáo viên các em đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Tôi không yêu sớm.” Lạc Tri Dư quay sang giải thích cho hai người bạn học đối diện, “Gia đình bọn tôi không cho.”

“Gia đình tôi cũng không cho.” Tiêu Ngạn lặng lẽ đẩy một phần bánh kem đến trước mặt.

Hai vị bạn học đối diện gật đầu lia lịa như gà mổ thóc.

Thời gian trôi rất nhanh, thoắt cái đã tới buổi chiều, bọn họ một bên thảo luận công tác của hội học sinh, một bên lên án các thầy cô bộ môn với đống bài tập về nhà. Hai người học sinh năm nhất kia đến khoảng hai giờ thì có vệc bận nên phải về trước, hai người còn lại ngồi thảo luận đến gần xế tà mới có thể thống nhất được nội dung của poster.

“Còn tận một khoảng thời gian dài nữa, chúng ta làm kịp.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đại hội thể thao tổ chức sau khi thi giữa kỳ, trước đó còn có họp phụ huynh thường và họp phụ huynh học sinh ưu tú nữa, thời gian cũng khá thoải mái, hôm nay đến đây thôi, chúng ta về đi.”

“Vậy chốt nhé.” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ thương đống bài tập của mình, “Tôi còn phải về làm chu ký* nữa, tôi sẽ viết tên của tất cả mọi người vào rồi nộp lên.”

_(*Chu ký: Một dạng nhật ký nhưng chỉ viết mỗi tuần một lần)_

“Đêm nay tôi có hẹn đi hát với một Alpha có tin tức tố vị que cay rồi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm đứng lên, “Tôi sẽ không về trường đâu.”

“Tôi cũng phải về nhà, nhà tôi ở khu phố đối diện, mất năm phút đi đường.” Cô gái Beta nhỏ Lộ Lộ cũng không thể đi cùng bọn họ.

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn hai mắt anh nhìn tôi tôi nhìn anh, cuối cùng đành phải cùng nhau men theo con đường đã từng đi qua, hướng về phía trường học. Cuối thu ngày ngắn đêm dài, 6 giờ chiều còn chưa kịp tới, bầu trời đã dần dần tối đen, các ánh đèn trong thành phố đều đồng loạt sáng lên.

Lần trước khi ở trên sân thượng trường học, thứ bọn họ dễ dàng thấy nhất chính là những ánh đèn lung linh phát ra từ khu phố này, chẳng qua lúc trên sân thượng có thể thấy được cả những ngôi trời sao lấp lánh, còn ở khu thương mại dưới này thì lại nhìn không tới.

“Tuần sau nữa họp phụ huynh hả?” Lạc Tri Dư không quen đường cho lắm, đi theo Tiêu Ngạn vòng tới vòng lui.

Xung quanh cung đường này có không ít quán bar. Trời vừa tối xuống, các quán bar đã bắt đầu nhộn nhịp buôn bán, cuối tuần hình như còn có hoạt động gì đó, nên có rất nhiều thanh niên tụ tập lại đây, còn có người phục vụ của các quán bar đứng ngoài phố cầm đèn màu mời chào khách hàng. Lúc Lạc Tri Dư đi ngang qua bọn họ, có người còn huýt sáo về phía cậu. Lạc Tri Dư liếc mắt nhìn người kia một cái, tỏ ra không có hứng thú mà quay đầu.

Bước chân của Tiêu Ngạn chậm dần, chờ Lạc Tri Dư theo kịp mới dẫn cậu sang con đường khác.

“Đúng vậy, kiểm tra giữa kỳ xong sẽ họp phụ huynh.” Tiêu Ngạn rất quen thuộc với các kế hoạch học tập của Nhất Trung, “Hai tuần kế tiếp nhớ ngoan ngoãn một chút, đừng gây chuyện, kẻo lại bị gọi về phụ huynh thì chết.”

“Được.” Giữa kỳ sắp tới rồi, Lạc Tri Dư cũng quyết định phải chú tâm học tập, năm nhất đối với cậu mà nói không được tính là quá khó, nhưng yêu cầu phải học thuộc bài khá nhiều, “Hai tuần này tôi sẽ không chọc anh nữa đâu, chúng ta vui vẻ ở chung đi, vì bố tôi sẽ là người đại diện phụ huynh lên phát biểu cảm nghĩ.”

“Quyết vậy đi.” Lạc Tri Dư mỗi lần nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn đều sẽ nhịn không được muốn chọc phá hắn, “Ngạn ca, mấy tuần kế tôi không lên tầng các anh nữa, không có cơ hội chạm mặt anh đâu, cũng sẽ không cố tạo ra cơ hội để chạm mặt, đảm bảo sẽ hài hòa ở chung mà.”

“Đi phía bên này.” Tiêu Ngạn lại quẹo vào một ngã rẽ, “Đường này sẽ gần hơn, chúng đi từ cửa Tây, vừa vào là tới khu ký túc xá.”

Ở cổng Tây của trường Nhất Trung, có hai cậu học sinh đang quẹt thẻ vào cửa. Bảo vệ gác cổng gọi Lạc Tri Dư lại: “Chiều nay chị cháu có tới, mang cho cháu vài thứ đồ, cháu đem về đi.”

Bảo vệ cổng đưa một bọc túi giấy cho Lạc Tri Dư, bên trong là tai nghe và một ít đồ ăn vặt mà Lạc Tư Tuyết gửi tới.

Sân trường vào những ngày cuối tuần thường rất trống trải, hầu hết mọi người đều đã về nhà, Lạc Tri Dư móc từ trong túi ra hai gói bánh quy nhỏ, nhét vào tay Tiêu Ngạn, sau đó vẫy tay với hắn, xoay người nghênh ngang bước vào ký túc xá: “Ngạn ca, tuần sau gặp nha.”

“Ve sầu cậu từ từ đã nào.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi cậu lại, “Điện thoại còn chưa trả đây này, suýt chút nữa là quên mất rồi.”

“A, tôi cũng quên mất.” Lạc Tri Dư trước giờ chưa từng mở tiếng điện thoại, cho nên dù Lạc Tư Tuyết có gọi điện và nhắn tin nhiều như thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì hai người bọn họ cũng không nghe được.

Lạc Tri Dư đứng trước mặt Tiêu Ngạn, bấm nhận cuộc gọi mới được gọi tới ——

“Đến ký túc xá rồi, chị đừng lo.”

“Đúng vậy, cùng anh bạn Alpha không muốn lộ tên ấy ạ.”

“Chưa làm cái gì hết, chị yên tâm đi.”

“Thấy em và một Alpha khác vào trong tiệm thuốc chuyên bán đồ cho Alpha á?” Lạc Tri Dư lườm nguýt Tiêu Ngạn một cái, ý bảo Tiêu Ngạn im lặng, “Làm gì có chuyện đấy, em thấy chị thì sao lại không chào hỏi chứ, quá vô lý.”

“Nhìn giống Tiêu Ngạn hả?” Lạc Tri Dư lại lườm Tiêu Ngạn thêm cái nữa, “Chị không nhìn lầm chứ? Thằng nhóc kia hóa thành tro chị cũng nhận ra á?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

“Như thế này đi, chị.” Lạc Tri Dư quyết định tự bảo vệ mình, “Người mà chị nhìn thấy ấy, chắc là Tiêu Ngạn và một cậu học sinh Omega không muốn lộ tên khác thôi, người đó với Lạc Tri Dư em đây, nửa xu cũng không có một tí quan hệ nào với nhau hết.”

Đêm đó, phó hiệu trưởng đang trên đường về nhà thì đi ngang qua ký túc xá Omega, bắt được một cặp AO đang tổ chức battle 1v1 quật nhau túi bụi, phạt quét một vòng sân đầy lá bạch quả khô.


	34. Chương 34: Tới đây làm đề phân tích nào

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Xem kìa, lưỡng bại câu thương*.

_(*Lưỡng bại câu thương: Chỉ sự thất bại của cả hai bên. Cả hai bên đều không ai nhận được lợi lộc)_

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tin tôi đi, đây chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thôi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu biết không, cái khoảnh khắc mà cậu vứt bỏ tôi lại để tự tẩy trắng cho bản thân mình ấy, trông cậu cứ như nửa đêm đi mua vé tàu chạy trốn* vậy.

_(*Nửa đêm đi mua vé tàu chạy trốn (dịch tạm): Ý chỉ muốn trốn tránh, thoát khỏi một sự việc nào đó)_

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Việc đó không quan trọng. Quan trọng là anh trai à anh nghe em giải thích đi, thanh danh của anh ở trong nhà em vốn dĩ đã xấu rồi, cũng giống như việc thanh danh của em ở nhà anh xấu y chang vậy đó.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh không cần phải sợ hãi, hiểu không??

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

Buổi chiều chủ nhật, lúc Tỉnh Hi Minh vừa về ký túc xá, đã thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi viết chu ký.

“Chơi game không?” Tỉnh Hi Minh đẩy hành lý xuống dưới gầm giường, “Đánh mấy trận trước đã, rồi tí lại tiếp.”

“Cũng không phải không được, thắng xong một ván thì phải quay lại làm tiếp đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư buông bút xuống, tìm được chiếc điện thoại của mình ở mép gối trên giường.

Mấy giờ sau, hai người tổ đội đánh mười mấy trận, sau bao lần quỳ gối, chửi bới lẫn nhau, cuối cùng cũng đã có được một trận thắng như mong muốn.

“Tao thấy cậu ta chửi cũng có lý đó chứ.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đang nói về tên đồng đội vừa rồi, “Hình như bọn mình gà thật.”

“Tào lao, đừng kích động như vậy chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư thoát game, “Cậu ta cũng gà chẳng kém, nếu không thì tại sao lại được ghép cặp với bọn mình?”

“Mày nói khá đúng đấy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh lập tức bỏ gian tà theo chính nghĩa, thay đổi lập trường nhanh như chong chóng.

“Tắm rửa rồi ngủ đi.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa viết xong chu ký, hai mắt cũng đã díp hết lại, “Ngày mai thứ hai phải đi học.”

Mấy cái bài tập về nhà này, cứ phải chờ đến khi sắp nộp rồi, thấy tên bạn cùng bàn mình đang lấy vở ra nộp bài mới phát hiện mình căn bản chưa hề làm. Tỷ như việc Lạc Tri Dư trong tiết đọc bài sáng sớm thứ hai thấy Tỉnh Hi Minh móc từ trong cặp sách ra một quyển bài tập về nhà ngữ văn, mới cảm thấy luống cuống.

Cậu đột nhiên nhận ra, tuần trước hình như vẫn còn hai bài ngữ văn phải làm, một cái là đề chung, cái còn lại là luyện tập cá nhân.

Hôm thứ bảy sau khi đi chơi cùng Tiêu Ngạn thì cậu không quan tâm đến đống bài tập nữa, hôm chủ nhật chỉ nằm lỳ trong ký túc xá thôi mà cũng quên tiệt đám bài tập này.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Này nếu là bài tập môn khác thì chỉ cần chép một chút là được, nhưng khổ nỗi đây là bà tập ngữ văn, phải viết nhiều, làm sẽ khá cực.

Nhất Trung kiểm bài tập gắt vô cùng, mặc kệ thành tích có tốt hay không tốt đi chăng nữa, thì bài tập về nhà vẫn luôn phải làm đủ và nộp lên.

“Giờ mày làm đi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh là tổ trưởng phụ trách thu bài tập về nhà, cậu ta dùng hết sức để tranh thủ kiếm thêm thì giờ cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Bây giờ là tiết đọc bài buổi sáng, mày làm nhanh lên, phải tập trung làm đó, tí nữa tao lại nộp cho lớp trưởng sau.”

“Được.” Lạc Tri Dư vén tay áo lên, cầm lấy bút, “Nếu ai dám quấy rầy tao, tao sẽ không để yên cho người đó.”

Người mà Tri Dư là muốn không để yên cho chính là Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu vừa mới nhấc bút lên, viết chưa được hai hàng chữ, Tiêu Ngạn đã khiêng hai cây chổi mượn từ phòng vệ sinh đến gõ cửa lớp ba năm nhất, bước tới cạnh bàn học của Lạc Tri Dư. Dưới ánh nhìn đầy sự chú ý của đám học sinh xung quanh, hắn cầm một cây chổi nhét vào tay Lạc Tri Dư, giúp cậu nắm vững nó.

“Đi ra ngoài quét rác.” Tiêu Ngạn chỉ vào một mớ lá rụng dưới hàng cây bạch quả bên ngoài cửa sổ, “Này là chính cậu tự làm tự chịu, đừng quên đó chứ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Sợ cái gì cái đó sẽ tới.

Lạc Tri Dư xách theo hai quyển bài tập ngữ văn, kéo thêm cái chổi, cùng Tiêu Ngạn ra khỏi phòng, đi tới khu dọn dẹp. Dọc theo đường đi cậu “không cẩn thận” đạp trúng giày Tiêu Ngạn tận ba lần, thẳng đến khi Tiêu Ngạn nhịn không được phải dùng cán chổi quất mông cậu vài cái, cậu mới miễn cưỡng an tĩnh được hai phút.

Đang trong tiết học, khu vực trước khu dạy học này chỉ có hai người bọn họ, lá bạch quả từng lớp từng lớp rụng đầy đất, Lạc Tri Dư chỉ mang tính tượng trưng mà huơ huơ cây chổi và cái, rồi lại mang tính tượng trưng mà hoàn thành quá trình “Quét rác” này, không hề có chút nghiêm túc nào.

Mười mấy phút sau, Tiêu Ngạn quay đầu nhìn lại, giận quá hóa cười.

“Lạc ve sầu.”

“Sao.” Lạc Tri Dư một tay cầm cái chổi, đứng thẳng người dậy.

“Cậu tới chỉ toàn gây thêm phiền phức thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn chỉ vào miếng đất mình vừa mới quét sạch, “Tôi cực khổ lắm mới quét được đống lá này sang một bên, giờ cậu lại rải nó về chỗ cũ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Anh à.” Lạc Tri Dư chột dạ mà lui về phía sau một bước, “Chúng ta coi như là việc ai người nấy làm đi, được không, không liên quan gì đến tôi cả.”

Lạc Tri Dư bị đuổi về ngồi cạnh bồn hoa, bên chân là cây chổi, trên đùi là vở bài tập ngữ văn, bên tai là tiếng quét sân sàn sạt của Tiêu Ngạn, còn bút máy trong tay thì đang cật lực làm bài tập, viết chữ nhanh như bay.

Lá cây hình chiếc quạt nhỏ lung lay rơi xuống, đậu lại trên cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư, cậu đưa tay lên phủi đi, cây bút trên tay cậu không cẩn thận quệt một cái lên trên cổ, tưởng chừng như vừa để lại một vết mực nho nhỏ.

“Ngạn ca, anh lại đây một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫy tay về phía Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn dẫm lên lớp lá rụng dưới đất, đến bên cạnh bồn hoa: “Cậu không làm việc thì thôi đi, còn sai khiến tôi nữa……”

Hắn đột nhiên ngừng nói chuyện. Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng ngay trước mặt hắn kéo khóa kéo đồng phục ra, bắt đầu cởi áo khoác.

Cuối mùa thu thời tiết rất lạnh, Tiêu Ngạn ngăn động tác cậu lại: “Cậu muốn làm gì?”

“Không cẩn thận quệt mực lên cổ, tôi nhìn không tới, anh giúp tôi nhìn xem.” Lạc Tri Dư nới lỏng nút áo, kéo phần cổ áo của chính mình ra, nắm lấy ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn, nhẹ nhàng ấn lên cổ của mình, “Có vết mực không?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Thật quá đáng, đây là hành động lưu manh.

Làn da trên cần cổ Lạc Tri Dư trắng nõn sạch sẽ, không hề có vết mực nào cả. Vị trí ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn đang đặt lên cách tuyến thể Omega không đến hai centimet. Khoảng cách quá gần, Tiêu Ngạn sau khi học xong khóa sinh lý của Nhất Trung thì biết, khoảng cách này đã vượt quá giới hạn an toàn của Alpha và Omega, đầu ngón tay hắn dính đầy vị đào thoang thoảng. Chẳng cần tin tức tố hay những thứ gì khác, chính bản năng Alpha trời sinh đang dần khiến hắn đánh mất sự cân bằng sâu tận trong đáy lòng.

“Chẳng có gì cả.” Tiêu Ngạn nhéo làn da cạnh cổ Lạc Tri Dư, tránh đi vị trí tuyến thể sau gáy đối phương, như thể đang cảnh tỉnh Lạc Tri Dư, lại như thể đang cảnh tỉnh chính bản thân mình. Hắn phủi đi một chiếc lá khác dính trên cổ áo cậu, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu ra, sau đó gài chặt nút áo lại, khóa kéo đồng phục cũng bị hắn kéo cho kín bưng.

Lúc lá cây vừa bị phẩy đi, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy cần cổ có chút ngứa. Cậu hơi nghiêng đầu sang một bên, mái tóc lướt nhẹ qua mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn.

“Tôi không tính, nhưng đối với những Alpha khác thì không được làm như vậy, biết chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn dùng lá bạch quả trong tay quét lên gương mặt Lạc Tri Dư.

“Yên tâm, tôi sẽ có chừng mực.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Mấy cái đề tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam đó, lần sau có làm thì nhất định sẽ được điểm tuyệt đối.”

“Em chào buổi sáng thầy Hứa.” Lạc Tri Dư hướng về phía thầy giáo sinh lý cất tiếng chào hỏi.

“Chào, hai em đang làm gì vậy?” Thầy giáo Hứa gật gật đầu, “Lại bị phạt quét rác à?”

Cái từ “lại” này mang rất nhiều hàm ý, khiến cho Tiêu Ngạn không tiếng động mà cười một cái.

“Đúng vậy thưa thầy.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Như thầy đã thấy, em lại chứng nào tật nấy nữa rồi, thuận tiện còn kéo theo cái đệm lưng này nữa.”

“Đúng lúc lắm, em giúp thầy mang những tài liệu đã được đóng dấu này về lớp đi.” Thầy Hứa đưa một chồng văn kiện cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Giờ thầy phải về văn phòng.”

Cái từ “Đệm lưng” này rõ ràng đã mang lại cho Lạc Tri Dư một nguồn cảm hứng mới. Cậu đột nhiên có suy nghĩ, muốn kéo Tiêu Ngạn cùng lên thuyền kẻ cướp*.

_(*Lên thuyền kẻ cướp (tạm dịch): Ý chỉ việc bị lừa đi theo người xấu và làm việc xấu)_

“Đừng quét nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư dội một một gáo nước lạnh lên tinh thần phấn chấn của Tiêu Ngạn, cậu chỉ cây bạch quả trên đỉnh đầu, “Anh quét bên này, lá bên kia lại rơi, vĩnh viễn sẽ chẳng bao giờ quét sạch được đâu, chúng ta cứ quét đủ thời gian là được, sẽ không có ai đi kiểm kết quả của chúng ta.”

“Cũng được đó.” Không biết vì cái gì, Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy đống lời nói ngụy biện của Lạc Tri Dư càng ngày càng hợp lý.

“Dù sao cũng sắp hết giờ quét dọn rồi, tan tiết đọc bài buổi sáng là chúng ta có thể trở về.” Lạc Tri Dư chia một quyển bài tập đang ôm trong ngực ra, đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn, chống cằm nghiêng đầu nhìn sang Tiêu Ngạn ở bên trái, “Ngạn ca, giúp một chút nha.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư móc từ trong túi Tiêu Ngạn ra một cây bút bi, nhét vào lòng bàn tay hắn: “Anh có mang bút mà, đúng không?”

“…… Có hơi nguy hiểm, tôi không thể nào viết chữ giống cậu được.” Làm bài tập thì dễ, nhưng bắt chước chữ viết thì lại cực kỳ khó. Tiêu Ngạn quyết định phải cảnh báo cho cậu biết trước về những mối nguy hiểm tiềm tàng.

“Viết đại đi, cứ việc phát huy.” Lạc Tri Dư tỏ ra rất hào phóng, “Thầy giáo Ngữ Văn xin nghỉ hai ngày, bài tập là người khác chấm, toàn phải mở ra rồi mới nộp lên, ai mà biết được chữ của tôi lúc trước trông như thế nào chứ.”

“Được thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn đồng ý lên thuyền của kẻ cướp Lạc Tri Dư.

Có người nguyện ý hỗ trợ, việc làm bài cứ thuận nước đẩy thuyền mà diễn ra, trước tiếng chuông tan học năm phút, đống bà tập của Lạc Tri Dư rốt cuộc cũng đã làm xong. Để cảm ơn công lao to lớn của Tiêu Ngạn, Lạc Tri Dư dưới yêu cầu của hắn, viết một tờ giấy nợ ——

[ Ngày X tháng X năm X, Tiêu Ngạn lớp ba năm hai giúp Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất làm bài tập về nhà một lần, Lạc Tri Dư nợ Tiêu Ngạn một ân tình, vào những thời điểm quan trọng, Tiêu Ngạn có quyền dùng phương thức hợp lý để đòi nợ. ]

[ Người hứa hẹn: Lạc Tri Dư ]

Lạc Tri Dư quay về lớp học đúng lúc tan tiết đọc sách, lớp trưởng đang giục mọi người nộp bài tập.

“Ổn rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư lật bài tập đến chỗ cần nộp, đưa cho Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Vừa làm kịp.”

“Giỏi quá.” Tỉnh Hi Minh duỗi tay đặt vở cậu lên trên cùng, rồi đưa cho lớp trưởng. Bọn họ là tổ cuối cùng nộp bài, nên tự nhiên sẽ được đặt ở phía trên cùng của chồng vở.

“Cái đống tác nghiệp này á, tao lúc nào cũng làm kịp trước hạn nộp bài.” Lạc Tri Dư tỏ ra kiêu ngạo thật sự.

Nhưng Tỉnh Hi Minh lại không có đủ can đảm để làm bài tập theo kiểu của cậu. Cậu ta nhìn chằm đống tà liệu trên tay Lạc Tri Dư: “Cái này là cái gì?”

Thầy giáo Hứa soạn cho năm nhất một bộ tài liệu bổ sung, là đề ôn tập, dùng để nhận biết được điểm mù trong hệ thống kiến thức của học sinh, giúp cho việc soạn tài liệu dạy học sẽ dễ dàng hơn.

“Tí ra chơi mới phải nộp.” Lạc Tri Dư rút một tờ đề, rồi đưa đống còn lại cho lớp trưởng phát, “Mau làm đi.”

“Sao lại là tiểu Hồng với tiểu Lam nữa?” Vừa mở phần đề ra, Lạc Tri Dư đã gặp ngay người quen, “Ấy, lần này toàn bộ đều là tự luận.”

“Bài tự luận này bảo, hãy lựa chọn đúng sai, sau đó giải thích đơn giản lý do.” Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng bắt đầu làm bài, “Cứ viết đại đi, không cần viết quá nhiều, có làm là được rồi.”

“Toàn tự luận thôi, cũng được đấy chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa làm được mấy bài đã cảm thấy không có gì khó khăn, cũng sẽ không xuất hiện cái loại tình huống sai từ đầu đến cuối như lần trước, “Có lần thầy Hứa hỏi rằng tao có thích học hay không, nhưng chuyện đó còn tùy thuộc vào tâm tình của tao nữa.”

Tiêu Ngạn tranh thủ giờ ra chơi tới văn phòng chủ nhiệm Từ lấy tài liệu hội học sinh, trong văn phòng không có một bóng người, Tiêu Ngạn đứng cạnh bàn làm việc của thầy giáo Hứa, thấy một chồng giấy quen thuộc, tờ giấy đặt trên cùng kia viết tên Lạc Tri Dư ——

“Bài kiểm tra trước khóa sinh lý của trường trung học Nhất Trung – Bản Omega”

Trường học: Nhất Trung thành phố XX || Lớp: Lớp ba năm hai || Họ tên học sinh: Lạc Tri Dư

1\. Bạn học Tiểu Hồng là một Omega chưa bị đánh dấu, còn tiểu Lam là một Alpha. Tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam nói chuyện rất thân mật, thậm chí còn tay cầm tay cùng nhau ra ngoài dạo phố.

Trả lời: Không nên, vì trước khi đi dạo phố phải làm bài tập về nhà.

2\. Tiểu Hồng vì muốn tiểu Lam giúp mình làm bài tập, nên cho tiểu Lam tới gần mình, thậm chí còn cho chạm vào tuyến thể sau cổ.

Trả lời: Không nên, Tiểu Hồng quá mức lưu manh.

3\. Lúc tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam đang cùng nhau nói chuyện, có đôi lúc sẽ đề cập đến những đề tài vượt quá giới hạn của cả hai.

Trả lời: Không nên, đề nghị đánh tiểu Lam.

4, Tiểu Hồng lúc nào cũng chỉ nghĩ đến tiểu Lam, cho dù là vào học hay tan học, chỉ cần thấy tiểu Lam thì sẽ trở nên kích động.

Trả lời: Không nên, một cây làm chẳng nên non, tiểu Lam khẳng định cũng có phần trong chuyện này.

Không nên x5, lý do càng viết càng ngắn.

Không nên x6, lý do lười viết.

Không nên x7, lý do câu trả lời bị Lạc Tri Dư gặm mất.

……

Không nên x49

50\. Tóm lại, tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam không nên chăm chỉ học tập, không nên từ chối việc yêu sớm sao?

Trả lời: Không nên.


	35. Chương 35: Tiểu Hồng còn có thể làm rất nhiều thứ

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Người trước mặt hắn đây, chính là điển hình của việc làm bài mà không mang não.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Đang làm gì đấy?

[ Ve sầu ]: Học bài, sắp đến kỳ thi giữa kỳ rồi, phải chăm chỉ học chứ. Anh tưởng cái hạng nhất của tôi là làm bằng chân sao.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đúng rồi, việc anh giúp tôi làm bài tập ấy, đừng cho ai biết nha.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Không phải lo, cậu không nói tôi không nói, việc này chỉ có giấy nợ biết.

Tiêu Ngạn gửi Lạc Tri Dư tấm hình mới chụp lúc ra chơi ——

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: [ hình ảnh ]

[ Ve sầu ]: Có vấn đề gì sao?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Sao lại không có vấn đề gì? Cậu nhìn kỹ xem?

Lạc Tri Dư đọc đi đọc lại bài làm ba lần.

[ Ve sầu ]:…… Cái câu hỏi này, sao lại thiếu đạo đức như vậy chứ?

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn ca, đã làm người tốt thì làm cho tới cùng, anh tìm cái băng dán, giúp tôi dán chữ “Không” kia lại đi.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Tôi đâu có rảnh để tự kiếm thêm việc làm cho mình. Sớm biết vậy đã không cho cậu xem ảnh rồi.

Vẫn chưa có thầy cô nào trở về văn phòng cả, vậy nên Tiêu Ngạn bèn giúp Lạc Tri Dư sửa lại đáp án câu cuối. Bình thường hắn rất ít khi viết sai, mà nếu có sai thì cũng chỉ gạch ngang một cái chứ không bao giờ xài băng keo để dán lại.

Biến không nên thành có nên, đáp án thì đúng rồi, chỉ là lúc dán băng keo lên chữ “Không” thì chả hiểu sao lại bị dính nhầm chỗ, rồi thuận tiện theo đà tay của hắn xé rách luôn bài làm của Lạc Tri Dư.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: [ Hình ảnh ], xong rồi. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Tay nghề này của anh hình như không ổn lắm đó anh trai ơi.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Không cho ý kiến. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Được hoi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Nhét bài tôi vào giữa đi, đừng để lên trên đầu.

Từ chủ nhiệm vừa dạy xong tiết học, cầm cây thước êke đẩy cửa vào văn phòng: “Chút nữa là quên mất, hình như thầy có bảo sẽ ký tài liệu cho em đúng không?”

“Đúng ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nhét bài làm của Lạc Tri Dư vào giữa xấp bài kiểm tra, “Em vừa mới tới chưa được bao lâu.”

Từ chủ nhiệm ký tên mình lên tờ văn kiện của hội học sinh, sau đó thoáng nhìn ngày ghi trên lịch bàn, ngẩng đầu hỏi Tiêu Ngạn: “Tuần sau sau khi thi giữa kỳ xong là tới họp phụ huynh đúng không?”

Tiêu Ngạn chỉ lo nhìn bàn tay đang chống lên bàn của chủ nhiệm Từ. Hoạt động này là một hoạt động được đề nghị tổ chức, người đề nghị là chủ nhiệm Ngô, đại khái là muốn phụ huynh của các học sinh ưu tú đứng trên khán đài phát biểu, thuận tiện triển lãm những sản phẩm mà các bạn học sinh ưu tú đã làm ra, bao gồm vở bài tập, hoạt động học sinh, dáng vẻ tác phong linh tinh các thứ.

“Đúng vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn gật đầu, “Chẳng qua chủ nhiệm à, thứ em nhớ kỹ nhất, chỉ có lần kiểm tra giữa kỳ này của trường thôi.”

“Học sinh thì phải như vậy chứ, nếu học sinh trường này ai cũng được như em thì đã dễ dạy hơn rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Từ tỏ ra vừa lòng đến không thể nào vừa lòng hơn đối với câu trả lời của hắn.

Sắp đến kỳ thi giữa kỳ, Lạc Tri Dư thừa dịp vừa tan học liền chạy ra ngoài lấy nước ấm, hành lang đầy rẫy những âm thanh lật sách xoèn xoẹt vang lên. Máy nước nóng trên lầu hai hình như đã hỏng mất rồi, chỉ thấy trên đó có dán một tờ giấy ghi chữ “Đang sửa” thật to, hai máy nước nóng của tầng hai đều đồng loạt dừng hoạt động, Lạc Tri Dư đành phải thuận đường dọc theo cầu thang đi lên lầu ba.

Quả nhiên, học sinh ở lầu hai đều đang đứng trên lầu ba xếp hàng, trong đám học sinh năm hai mang giáo phục xanh lam còn có vài người học sinh năm nhất trà trộn vào.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn hàng người trước mặt mình. Có tận mười mấy người đang đứng xếp hàng, mà chỉ còn ba phút nữa là tới giờ vào lớp, chắc chắn sẽ không còn đủ thời gian. Cô Trương dạy toán quản lớp rất nghiêm, không những thế cô còn có ấn tượng rất sâu đối với cậu, nên việc đi học trễ là là điều nhất định không thể làm.

Lạc Tri Dư xoay người rời đi, đồng thời cái người vừa mới lấy nước ở đầu hàng cũng xoay người đi về phía bên phải.

“Ngạn ca.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay kéo lấy đồng phục Tiêu Ngạn lại, “Thật khéo nha, lại gặp nhau rồi.”

“Không khéo.” Tiêu Ngạn gõ gõ khung cửa lớp ba năm hai, “Đây là cửa lớp tôi, vậy mà cậu lại bảo khéo.”

Đa số học sinh lớp ba đều đang ngồi trong lớp học, thừa dịp vừa hết tiết mà nhanh chóng vùi đầu ôn tập. Thế nên lúc hai người bọn họ đứng ngoài cửa nói chuyện, không thể nào tránh được việc bị người trong lớp ngẩng đầu lên hóng hớt.

Lạc Tri Dư ngây thơ không nhận ra có người đang nhìn cậu: “Ngạn ca, hôm nay anh là người tốt.”

“Cứu trợ cho người bạn lầu dưới không có nước uống một chút đi.” Mỗi khi Lạc Tri Dư có việc cần phải xin xỏ, thanh âm cậu đều sẽ trở nên mềm mại hơn, hoàn toàn không giống phong cách bình thường của cậu.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư lấy ly nước từ trong tay Tiêu Ngạn ra, dựa vào cửa sổ lớp ba đổ một phần nước ấm từ cốc của hắn sang của mình, không nhiều không ít, vừa vặn lấy đi một nửa.

“Cứ viết hết lên giấy nợ đi, tùy anh viết đó.” Lạc Tri Dư hào phóng vỗ bả vai Ngạn ca, “Buổi chiều tôi sẽ trả lại anh.”

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu vào học vừa vặn vang lên, Lạc Tri Dư nương theo tiếng chuông ngân vang mà chạy xuống dưới lầu.Tiêu Ngạn bưng cốc nước đã vơi đi một nửa của mình trở về chỗ ngồi, cúi đầu nhìn cốc nước nóng này thật lâu.

Lớp ba năm hai vào giờ phút này còn náo nhiệt hơn cả lúc ra chơi, có vài người còn đang âm thầm trò chuyện với nhau.

Bạn học A: “Sau khi hai người bọn họ bắt đầu lại từ đầu, thì quan hệ trở nên tốt như vậy sao?”

Bạn học B: “Nhìn chả hiểu gì hết, Alpha và Omega từ khi nào có thể uống chung một cốc nước chứ. Thôi bỏ đi, mày chỉ cần nhớ rõ một sự kiện thôi, đó là kiểm tra sức khoẻ.”

“Nghĩ lung tung gì vậy? Kiểm tra sức khoẻ chỉ là hiểu lầm tôi, đã được làm sáng tỏ rồi.” Phàn Việt gia nhập cuộc trò chuyện, “Cái này gọi là quan hệ đã hòa thuận hơn trước, không còn đối chọi gay gắt như hồi mới khai giảng nữa, Nhất Trung chúng ta sẽ được nghênh đón hòa bình. Độ phù hợp tin tức tố của bọn nó gần như bằng không rồi, cực kỳ trong sáng luôn, không cần suy nghĩ nhiều ha.”

“Tới đây.” Thang Nguyên quay đầu lại nhỏ giọng nói, “Hãy cùng chàng trai Alpha dũng mãnh này đưa chữ “thuần khiết” lên kênh thế giới* nào.

(*Kênh thế giới: Kênh trong game mà mỗi lần nhắn lên thì ai cũng có thể thấy, ở đây ý bảo muốn cho tất cả mọi người cùng biết.)

“Hai đứa bọn nó làm cái gì cũng được hết.” Trương Thự cũng gia nhập cuộc trò chuyện, “Chúng mày có thể không tin bọn tao, nhưng phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ.”

Lớp ba năm nhất đang trong tiết toán của cố giáo Trương, Lạc Tri Dư ôm chiếc cốc nhỏ đựng nước của mình, nghiêm túc nghe giảng.

“Nước đâu ra vậy?” Tỉnh Hi Minh dùng bút chọc chọc đứa bạn ngồi cùng bàn, “Bình nước lầu hai hỏng rồi mà, tao phải chạy xuống lầu một, xếp hàng tận nửa ngày trời, cuối cùng tới lượt tao thì nước chả còn nóng nữa.”

“Tao lên lầu ba.” Lạc Tri Dư thổi cho nước nguội bớt, “Quá nhiều người xếp hàng, cho nên tao đành phải cướp của một tên dân bản xứ sinh sống ở lầu ba.”

“Dân bản xứ của lầu ba á?” Tỉnh Hi Minh hỏi, “Là Tiêu Ngạn ấy hả, dạo này hai người tụi mày có phải thân nhau lắm không, quan hệ cũng không kém như lúc trước?”

“Hôm nay tao nhìn anh ta, thấy cực kỳ thuận mắt.” Lạc Tri Dư thả ly nước xuống, “Tuần này tao sẽ không đánh anh ta nữa.”

Tiết tự học buổi tối, trường học sắp xếp thời khóa biểu cho bọn họ học lớp sinh lý của thầy Hứa. Sắp đến kỳ thi giữ kỳ rồi, cả lớp chẳng ai vui vẻ được cho cam, đến cả sách cũng chẳng muốn mở.

Thầy Hứa biết áp lực học tập của học sinh lúc này thực sự rất lớn, cho nên ông quyết định nói: “Các em nghiêm túc một chút, chúng ta học nửa tiếng là được rồi, thời gian còn lại thầy sẽ để cho các em ôn tập, được không?”

“Được ạ được ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư mở lời cổ vũ thầy Hứa.

“Tiết trước mọi người đều học bài khá tốt.” Thầy giáo Hứa phản hồi kết quả làm bài, “Mọi người đều được tròn điểm, chỉ một người, nhớ phải chú ý đọc kỹ câu hỏi, cũng may là người đó kịp thời phát hiện và sửa đổi. Mấy cái này chẳng qua cũng chỉ là kiến thức cơ bản, tôi cũng không cần phải nhắc lại nữa.”

Bài dạy của thầy giáo Hứa rất dễ hiểu, Lạc Tri Dư và Tỉnh Hi Minh vừa nghe giảng vừa làm bài tập, cảm thấy không có chỗ nào khó.

“Đều là khiến thức chung hết, ai không biết chứng tỏ người đó ngu.” Lạc Tri Dư hoàn thành đống bài tập về nhà môn vật lý xong, truyền lên cho đứa bạn học phía trước mượn chép.

“Mày nói rất đúng.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đang làm một bài tập hình học, cậu ta lật qua lật lại tờ bài thi xem đến mấy lần.

Thầy giáo Hứa đang vẽ sơ đồ mối quan hệ của tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam lên bảng đen, nhưng không mấy ai có ý định chép lại vào vở.

“Tại sao cứ một hai phải là tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam ấy nhỉ, tao nghe mà nhức hết cả đầu.” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Hỏi người làm sách đi chứ a a, tao cũng không biết.” Tỉnh Hi Minh vẫn còn đang ngáp, “Tan học nhanh đi mà, sau khi thi xong còn phải họp phụ huynh nữa, một khắc cũng không được nghỉ ngơi.”

“Lạc Tri Dư?” Thầy giáo Hứa gọi cậu lên trả llời câu hỏi.

“Dạ?” Lạc Tri Dư đẩy ghế ra, đứng lên, “Em đây.”

“Lúc ở chung với tiểu Lam, tiểu Hồng có thể làm những gì?” Thầy giáo Hứa đọc một câu hỏi từ trong sách ra, cũng là câu hỏi tổng kết cho tiết học.

“Tiểu Hồng có thể ở chung một cách bình thường với tiểu Lam, cùng nhau học tập, cùng nhau tiến bộ, duy trì tình bạn đáng quý trong phạm vi cho phép của học đường.” Học sinh ưu tú Lạc Tri Dư phát biểu một đáp án tiêu chuẩn, “Học sinh luôn phải giữ mình trong sáng, việc tiểu Hồng có thể làm, còn có rất nhiều nữa là đằng khác.”

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ rốt cuộc cũng đã tới, Lạc Tri Dư lần này không vẽ linh tinh lên bài thi nữa, nghiêm túc làm xong hết bài của tất cả các môn, chỉ có môn thi tiếng Anh cuối cùng thì nộp bài trước, rồi cùng bọn Tiêu Ngạn ra ngoài đánh cầu lông.

Một tuần mới lại đến, điểm của kỳ thi được công bố, cuộc họp phụ huynh mà học sinh ghét nhất đã tới.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ngày mai thấy tôi thì phải đi đường vòng, biết không?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Lại sợ làm thằng con bất hiếu hả?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đúng, chỉ muốn nhắc cho anh nhớ, hai nhà chúng ta kỵ nhau như nước với lửa, quan hệ rất kém, người trong nhà có lẽ không muốn nói, nhưng người khác sẽ nói.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Không quan trọng, ngày mai khán phòng lớn như vậy, mấy vị phụ huynh học sinh ưu tú lên nói xong, thì sẽ về từng lớp họp phụ huynh luôn, cực kỳ an toàn không chút kẽ hở.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vỗ-tay.jpg, bố mẹ và anh trai tôi đều bận hết rồi, ngày mai chắc là chị của tôi tới.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chị tôi cũng chỉ tới cho có mặt rồi về luôn.

Phần phát biểu của các phụ huynh học sinh ưu tú được diễn ra ở khán phòng tổ chức lễ khai giảng lần trước, ba khối có tổng công sáu vị phụ huynh, từng vị lần lượt lên khán đài phát biểu, màn hình điện tử sau lưng hiện lên mục tóm tắt thông tin và ảnh chụp của các học sinh.

Sáu bức ảnh, sáu phần tư liệu cá nhân, đều hiện lên trên cùng một màn hình.

“Lạc Tri Dư thật là lợi hại, hồi cấp hai sao lại có nhiều giải thưởng như vậy chứ, còn là học sinh giỏi của trường sơ trung 3 nữa.”

“Tiêu Ngạn năm hai càng ngày càng giỏi nha, wow, con nhà ai mà lại ưu tú thế này.”

“Tôi nghe bảo quan hệ của hai gia đình học sinh này rất kém, đều làm trong ngành truyền thông giải trí chung với nhau, hàng năm đều cạnh tranh, cấu xé nhau rất dữ dội, thế nên tôi đoán, mối quan hệ của hai cậu học sinh này chắc cũng không tốt đâu nhỉ?”

“Tôi muốn xem các bạn học sinh ưu tú này làm bài tập về nhà như thế nào.”

“Tôi cũng muốn xem, trường học có thể sắp xếp không?”

“Để tôi bảo giáo viên các lớp chụp ảnh đống bài tập gần đây rồi gửi lên nhóm chat cho mọi người, học sinh có trong nhóm cũng không nhiều lắm, chủ yếu toàn là phụ huynh thôi. Những phụ huynh nào chưa có trong nhóm thì bảo người bên cạnh mình kéo vào nhé.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô, người chủ trì cuộc họp phụ huynh nói, “Học sinh ưu tú của trường chúng tôi, tuy rằng chữ viết của bọn họ không được đẹp lắm, nhưng đối với việc làm bài tập, bọn họ vẫn luôn luôn nghiêm túc.”

[ Giáo viên toán lớp hai năm ba ]: [ hình ảnh ]

[ Giáo viên ngữ văn lớp ba năm hai ]: [ hình ảnh ], Tiêu Ngạn lớp bọn tôi.

[ Giáo viên ngữ văn lớp bốn năm nhất ]: Chờ một chút, tôi qua văn phòng cái đã.

[ Giáo viên ngữ văn lớp bốn năm nhất ]: [ hình ảnh ], Của Lạc Tri Dư, giáo viên lớp ba xin nghỉ, chụp từ bài tập tuần gần đây nhất của em ấy.

Phụ huynh 1: Wow, nhìn thật sạch sẽ, không giống thằng con nhà bọn tôi, chữ viết lớn nhỏ chen chúc nhau.

Phụ huynh 2: Chủ nhiệm Ngô khiêm tốn quá, không chỉ có thái độ, đến chữ cũng rất đẹp, học sinh của Nhất Trung vẫn luôn ưu tú như vậy.

Phụ huynh 3: Phải học tập các cậu học sinh ưu tú thôi, thái độ làm bài thật sự rất nhiêm túc. Cố-lên.jpg

Phụ huynh 4: Trường học có khuôn luyện viết chữ à, sao hai cậu học sinh này lại có chữ giống nhau y như đúc thế. Vỗ-tay.jpg, tôi xin một phần về cho thằng con Lục Minh Quy nhà tôi được không.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: Ờm……

Chủ nhiệm Từ: Cái này……

[ Giáo viên ngữ văn lớp bốn năm nhất ] đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

Gia trưởng 5 ( Lạc Tư Tuyết chị gái Lạc Tri Dư ): Tôi lưu lại ảnh rồi.

Gia trưởng 5 ( Lạc Tư Tuyết chị gái Lạc Tri Dư ): @Lạc Tri Dư, mau lăn ra đây, cái đống bài tập này con mẹ nó ai làm cho em hả?

Lạc Tri Dư: Hoảng-sợ.jpg, cua khét dữ vậy?

Tiêu Ngạn: Hoảng-sợ.jpg, không liên quan tới em, em chỉ là công cụ thôi.

“Lạc Tri Dư” đã rời khỏi nhóm.

“Tiêu Ngạn” đã rời khỏi nhóm.


	36. Chương 36: Đại nạn đến mỗi người tự bay đi (?)

_(*Trích từ câu 夫妻本是同林大难临头各自飞: Vợ chồng vốn như chim ở chung một rừng, đại nạn đến mỗi người tự bay đi. Bên cạnh đó dấu (?) là tác giả thêm không phải mình thêm)_

Nhóm chat phụ huynh ——

Phụ huynh 1: Like.jpg

Phụ huynh 2: Like.jpg+1

Phụ huynh 3: Tôi không biết phải nói gì thêm nữa, chỉ có thể đau lòng thay chủ nhiệm Ngô.

Lạc Tri Dư mắt thấy tình thế đang dần mất đi khống chế, liền mau lẹ chuồn ra khỏi khán phòng bằng cửa sau, gặp tên đồng bọn Tiêu Ngạn cũng vừa mới tẩu thoát.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Sự việc xảy ra quá đột ngột. Lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Trở tay không kịp. Lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi thấy, hay là chúng ta đại nạn đến mỗi người tự bay đi đi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Đây là kết quả cậu có được sau khi cân nhắc tận nửa ngày hả? Chỉ có thế này thôi hả? Thế này thôi hả?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nhưng hiện tại đây chính là biện pháp tốt nhất.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu lại muốn nửa đêm đi mua vé tàu chạy trốn nữa à. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đã hứa là trời biết đất biết tôi biết anh biết rồi mà còn thế này.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi một chút, sự việc này dù gì thì cũng đã bị phát hiện rồi, thế, tờ giấy nợ kia có còn hiệu lực không?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:? Cậu muốn quỵt nợ? Trong khi tôi nhận làm bài tập chứ không nhận giải quyết hậu quả?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi chỉ hỏi tí thôi, đừng kích động lên như thế.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy, việc này giải quyết như thế nào?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tôi không biết cái gì hết, tôi chỉ là công cụ làm việc thôi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Bố tôi khi nãy còn hỏi, tại sao lại đi dây dưa với thằng oắt con nhà họ Lạc nữa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:……

“Cái gì đây.” Phàn Việt tìm được bọn họ ở phía sau cánh cửa, “Hai người phạm tội rồi đó, giờ bắt đầu qua phòng công tác học sinh để nhận tội đi là vừa.”

Phàn Việt: “Hơn nữa, tại sao lại phải mặt đối mặt nhắn tin WeChat vậy?”

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung ——

“Tin NÓNG! Một chút gia vị cho ngày mới của các bạn thêm đậm đà hơn, xem qua rồi tuyệt đối sẽ không hối hận! Hãy mau tới đây!”

Lầu 1: Sau khi đã sắp xếp lại tất cả các sự việc, tôi xin phép được cười một tiếng.

Lầu 2: Chủ lầu có ý định tót nghiệp vào đại học California à? Cái tiêu đề này khi đọc lên sẽ có cảm giác như chủ lầu chẳng bị ảnh hưởng gì bởi kỳ thi cuối kỳ ấy?

Lầu 3 ( Chủ lầu ): A ha ha! Đứng trước một tin tức giật gân như thế này, thì kỳ thi giữa kỳ chả còn là cái rắm gì nữa hết, điểm toán của tôi chắc chỉ được số lẻ, mà tôi cũng cảm thấy chuyện đó chả có vấn đề gì hết.

Lầu 4: Chuyện gì? Nói nhanh lên, đừng làm phiền bữa ăn của tôi. Mau chóng kể tường tận toàn bộ quá trình cho ông đây nghe đi.

Lầu 5 ( Chủ lầu ): Khi nãy hội phụ huynh có người bảo muốn xem đống bài tập của các cậu học sinh ưu tú, thầy Ngô nghe thế liền bảo học sinh ưu tú trường chúng ta luôn có thái độ nghiêm túc khi làm bài tập, sau đó ha ha ha ha, ảnh chụp lại khác hoàn toàn, bài tập của Lạc Tri Dư là do Tiêu Ngạn làm.

Lầu 6: Dốt thế, nghe bảo Tiêu Ngạn từng nói sẽ đối tốt với Lạc Tri Dư hơn một chút, cái này vẫn được tính là tốt đấy nhé, ngưỡng mộ quá đi. #Tiêu Ngạn không phải tra A#

Lầu 7: Hai người bọn họ không học chung lớp, thậm chí còn không cùng khối, chuyện này mà lại để bị bắt thì quả thật nhục mặt chết luôn.

Lầu 8: Xin tọa độ vị trí hiện tại của hai người trong cuộc, thật sự rất muốn qua hóng hớt một chút.

Lầu 9: Tọa độ làv văn phòng công tác học sinh, qua đây lập nhóm hóng hớt với tôi này, chúng ta bây giờ xuất phát luôn. Vui-sướng-khi-người-gặp-nạn.jpg

“Hai người các em……” Từ ngữ duy nhất có thể dùng để mô tả cảm xúc của chủ nhiệm Ngô lúc này, đó chính là buồn vui lẫn lộn, “Tôi nên nói gì với các em thì mới tốt đây? Các em có thể để lại cho tôt một ít mặt mũi được không?”

“Hay là bọn em?” Lạc Tri Dư lui về phía sau một bước nhỏ xíu, “Thuận theo tự nhiên đi?”

Tiêu Ngạn lui về phía sau một bước dài hơn: “Chuyện bé xé ra to?”

“Chỉ có nhiêu đó thôi mà?” Chiến thuật của Lạc Tri Dư đó là càng lúc càng lui về phía sau.

Chủ nhiệm Từ xụ mặt, gõ gõ bàn: “Nghiêm túc chút, quay lại đây, hai em còn lui nữa là ra khỏi văn phòng luôn đấy.”

Hai cậu học sinh đều lặng thinh không nói gì, dù cho tính tình của chủ nhiệm Ngô có khá tốt đi chăng nữa, thì cũng có chút không vui vẻ mà quở trách hai đứa nhỏ trước mặt này: “Quan hệ của hai em, từ lúc nào lại trở nên tốt đến như vậy?”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghĩ không ra. Tiêu Ngạn mấy tháng trước còn bị lon nước mật đào xối đầy người tới nỗi ướt như chuột lột, thế mà bây giờ lại cam tâm tình nguyện giúp Lạc tri Dư làm bài tập về nhà. Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, ông ngày nào cũng muốn hai cậu bạn học này vui vẻ hòa đồng với nhau, mà hai cậu bạn học này cũng tỏ ra rất hiểu chuyện. Thế nên, đây là do bọn họ đã hiểu được tâm ý của ông nên mới trở nên thân thiết như thế này?

Chủ nhiệm Ngô cảm thấy, để chỉ đường dẫn lối cho một người thì còn phải phụ thuộc vào tài năng của bọn họ đã tới đâu nữa. Dựa vào chút khả năng nhỏ nhoi trong mối quan hệ của hai đứa nhỏ này mà nói, thì phê bình và chỉ trích không thể nào giải quyết được vấn đề, cho nên ông ngăn chủ nhiệm Từ không cho ông ấy tiếp tục trách mắng, rồi tìm lí do cho khiến chủ nhiệm Từ phải rời khỏi văn phòng.

“Hai em mấy ngày không đánh nhau rồi?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô hỏi hai gã học sinh đang chịu phạt trong phòng, “Dạo này có phải vẫn luôn hòa đồng với nhau hay không?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Đến đêm nay nếu tiếp tục không đánh, thì đủ tròn hai tuần ạ.”

“Không tệ, có tiến bộ, so với lần chẳng cần làm gì cũng đánh nhau như trước thì bây giờ đã tốt hơn nhiều rồi.” Cái gì nên khen ngợi thì vẫn phải khen ngợi, chủ nhiệm Ngô vừa nói vừa chuyển đề tài, “Chẳng qua, tôi bảo quan hệ phải tốt, chứ không bảo em giúp em ấy làm bài tập.”

“Chủ nhiệm thầy hiểu lầm rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư phản bác một cách cực kỳ lễ phép, “Em và anh ta quan hệ không hề tốt, đây chỉ là một cuộc giao dịch vô tình mà thôi, sớm muộn gì em cũng phải giúp anh ta một lần.”

“Hơn nữa chủ nhiệm Ngô, thầy có cảm thấy năm nhất có quá nhiều bài tập về nhà hay không, mấy bài tập này cứ lặp đi lặp lại trong khi nó không cần thiết ấy…… Ui da.” Lạc Tri Dư đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, bị Tiêu Ngạn sút một cú vào cẳng chân, đành phải ngậm miệng.

Tiêu Ngạn trình bày lý do: “Thưa chủ nhiệm Ngô, thầy đừng nghe Lạc Tri Dư nói, hôm cuối tuần bọn em vội vã làm công tác trong hội học sinh quá, dẫn đến việc em ấy làm không kịp bài tập về nhà, em cũng xác định rõ phần kiến thức kia em ấy đã nắm vững rồi, cho nên em mới giúp đỡ em ấy một chút.” Xí, rõ ràng là bị bắt.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Nếu không thì lúc em giúp em ấy, tại sao lại không bắt chước nét chữ em ấy mà lại tự nhiên viết chữ của em chứ?” Xí, rõ ràng là do bắt chước không được.

Nhưng không sao hết, chủ nhiệm Ngô cũng chỉ có ý muốn nhắc nhở, nên bèn nhượng bộ trước: “Được thôi, tôi sẽ hỏi giáo viên năm nhất xem có thể điều chỉnh lượng bài tập được không. Hai em từ nay về sau đừng làm như vậy nữa, các giáo viên luôn hy vọng quan hệ của hai em có thể tốt hơn một chút, không nên đánh nhau, trừ việc đó ra, thì còn có rất nhiều những việc khác mà các em có thể làm mà, không phải sao?”

“Vâng ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư rất biết nghe lời, “Ngoại trừ làm giúp bài tập, bọn em còn có thể làm rất nhiều thứ khác.”

“Đúng vậy ạ, thôi em chào chủ nhiệm.” Hai gã đương sự bắt đầu lùi về phía sau, vừa mở cửa ra đã tình cờ gặp phải đám người Lục Minh Quy đang lôi kéo nhau đi hóng chuyện.

“Lại bị phạt quét một vòng sân à?” Đoàn hóng chuyện tỏ ra rất vội vàng.

“Không có một vòng sân gì hết.” Lạc Tri Dư đang suy nghĩ cách để ứng phó với chị gái, “Xích qua xích qua nào, mọi người về lớp học hết đi.”

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: 0.0

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Biên xong kịch bản chưa?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Là tình cảm chân thành mà, làm sao có thể biên được.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Cho-cậu-Microphone-nè*.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/08/20/chuong-36-dai-nan-den-moi-nguoi-tu-bay-di/micro/)

_(*Cho cậu microphone nè: Ý muốn nhường quyền nói cho người còn lại)_

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Cái tên Tiêu Ngạn xấu xa kia cứ khăng khăng muốn giúp em làm bài tập, mục đích là để em ngồi mát ăn bát vàng, dạy hư một đệ tử tốt như Lạc Tri Dư đây, thật đáng tội chết.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Biến biến biến.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thế thì đổi một phiên bản khác…… Có một ngày, Tiêu Ngạn ở trên đường nhặt được bài tập về nhà của em, sau đó anh ta mở ra, cảm thấy đống bài tập này thật thú vị

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đệch cụ, em chế không nổi nữa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh ta đúng là có giúp em làm bài tập, nhưng em không có cùng anh ta đi dạo phố, chuyện là như vậy đó. Hung-ác.jpg

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:……

[ không phải biết ]: [ Bao lì xì ]*

_(*Hồng bao (Bao lì xì): Một hình thức chuyển tiền qua ví WeChat. Ở đây có thể hiểu là lạc Tri Dư đút lót chị gái)_

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ok, chị cưng cái gì cũng không biết.

Sau khi cuộc họp phụ huynh và kỳ thi giữa kỳ diễn ra, hội thao mùa thua rốt cuộc cũng tới. Suốt một tuần trời, tất cả các lớp đều bận rộn để báo danh cho kỳ đại hội thể thao, poster cổ vũ thể thao cũng được dán ở cạnh bên bảng đen của các lớp, góc dưới bên phải của poster viết tên hai người Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn, đây là thứ mà bọn họ tốn bao nhiêu ngày mới làm được.

“Lạc Tri Dư mày có muốn đăng ký vào đại hội thể thao không?” Lớp trưởng cầm bảng đăng ký hỏi cậu, “Tao thấy lần tập huấn quân sự mày cầm chổi rượt giáo thảo cực kỳ nhanh, mày có chắc là không muốn báo danh vào mục thi chạy nước rút không đó?”

“Chắc là thôi đi.” Lạc Tri Dư trả lại bảng đăng ký, “ Nhưng để chứng minh ý thức tôn vinh tập thể của tao vẫn còn đó, thì đống đồ ăn vặt và nước suối của lớp ba trong hội thể thao tao sẽ bao hết vậy.”

Dù cho có một tuyển thủ tiềm năng không đăng ký hội thao, nhưng cả lớp vẫn ầm ầm hoan hô lên một tiếng.

Trong phòng sinh hoạt của hội học sinh, bọn Phàn Việt đang lật đi lật lại xem danh sách báo danh của các lớp.

“Lạc Tri Dư không tham gia sao?” Thang Nguyên cầm tờ đăng ký của lớp ba năm nhất lên, “Lúc em ấy đuổi người thật sự rất nhanh.”

Tiêu Ngạn đang mang tai nghe dựa bên cửa sổ chơi game, nghe vậy liền nói: “Lúc cậu ấy chỉ mới là một chú gà nhỏ lớp sáu lon ton đi học tiểu học, cậu ấy chạy 100 mét thì ngã một lần, vừa khóc vừa đi về nhà, đúng lúc bị tao tan học đi ngang qua phát hiện.”

Phàn Việt: “Phụt.” Cậu ta đúng là không tưởng tượng nổi bộ dáng ông hoàng nhỏ Lạc Tri Dư vừa đi vừa khóc.

Một quả quýt từ trong không trung bay tới, nện trúng đầu Tiêu Ngạn. Lạc Tri Dư xách theo một túi quýt đứng ngoài cửa sổ cách đó không xa: “Để ông đây xem xem là ai dám nhắc về lịch sử đen tối của ông nào.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư tới là để xin nghỉ phép. Đại hội thể thao diễn ra ba ngày, cậu không có việc gì để làm hết, muốn nhân cơ hội này về nhà một chuyến, việc viết giấy xin phép nghỉ học là do Tiêu Ngạn quản, cậu còn đặc biệt chuẩn bị một túi quýt để hối lộ.

“Cậu có bệnh gì?” Tiêu Ngạn rút một tờ giấy xin nghỉ ra.

“Cần thiết phải có bệnh sao?” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy bối rối,. Cậu vứt đống quýt sang một bên, ngồi xuống đối diện, hai tay chống cằm nhìn người đối diện, rơi vào trạng thái tự hỏi.

“Xin phép nghỉ học bây giờ không dễ được phê duyệt như vậy đâu, cuối tuần trường học mở cửa mới có thể về nhà, còn trong tuần thì không khuyến khích rời trường.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng cây bút trong tay gõ gõ đầu Lạc Tri Dư, “Mau nói, không thoải mái chỗ nào.”

“Tôi phát tình rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư đập bàn cái rầm, “Thế được không, hả anh trai?”

“Bây giờ tôi đang cảm thấy cực kỳ khó chịu, đầu cũng thấy hơi choáng váng.” Xin hỏi mọi người muốn trực tiếp diễn luôn hay là chờ xếp hàng tới lượt rồi mới diễn? Bởi vì lúc này Lạc Tri Dư đã nghĩ xong kịch bản rồi, “Chính là cái kiểu cả người trở nên yếu đuối vô lực ấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay thử độ ấm trên trán Lạc Tri Dư, rồi lại dời tay lên xoa mái tóc cậu, mỉm cười nói: “Tin tôi đi, phản ứng trong kỳ phát tình của Omega không giống những gì cậu đang mô tả, chắc là tiết sinh lý không chịu nghe giảng chứ gì, lần sau sẽ không còn ai giúp cậu sửa đáp án nữa đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư bĩu môi, không còn biện pháp nào khác. Mấy cái chuyện như kỳ động dục của Omega này, cậu thực sự vẫn chưa từng trải qua, tất cả chỉ là tự biên tự diễn, mà tiết sinh lý cũng không có giảng vấn đề này.

“Tới kỳ phát tình có thể qua phòng y tế tiêm thuốc, phòng y tế có thể giải quyết vấn đề này, không thể dùng nó để làm lý do nghỉ học.” Phàn Việt thấy tình hình bên này càng lúc càng trở nên rối rắm, bèn mở miệng nhắc nhở, “Nếu bọn tôi viết giấy xin nghỉ cho cậu, thì cậu còn phải tìm thầy cô để được phê duyệt nữa kìa, chuyện đó mới là phiền phức nhất, chứ không phải Ngạn ca không muốn cho cậu đi đâu.”

“Có một lý do có thể dùng để xin nghỉ học đó.” Thang Nguyên nhắc nhở, “Năm ngoái tôi đã dùng qua rồi, tôi bảo tôi mang thai. Để có thể về nhà, tôi đã không màng liêm sỉ, hay cậu cũng thử xem?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Mày còn nói nữa!” Phàn Việt giận dữ rống lên, “Việc này còn đang treo đầy ở trên diễn đàn kia kìa, chả biết làm sao lại bị người ta xài xẻng Lạc Dương* quật lên nữa chứ, quá mất mặt.”

_(*Xẻng Lạc Dương: Xẻng dùng để đào đồ cổ, còn trong ngôn ngữ mạng thì mang hàm ý đẩy hay chỉnh sửa vị trí của một bài viết nào đó để nó xuất hiện ở chỗ dễ thấy hơn (như kiểu ghim bài viết trên mạng xã hội))_

“Ngạn ca, bây giờ tôi lấy lòng anh thì còn kịp không?” Lạc Tri Dư lột vỏ một quả quýt hòng đưa cho Tiêu Ngạn.

“Không còn kịp nữa rồi, lúc nãy cậu mới ném quýt vào đầu tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay đòi lấy quả quýt, Lạc Tri Dư lại chỉ vứt vỏ cho hắn, còn phần nhân bên trong thì tự đút mình ăn.

“Hay cậu đừng về nhà nữa.” Một học sinh trong hội đề nghị, “Hôm chủ nhật có sự kiện đang thiếu một phát thanh viên đấy, cậu có muốn tới giúp không? Chỉ cần có mặt sau lễ bế mạc là được, sẽ có điểm cộng đó.”

“Thì ra là vậy, thế ai là cộng sự của tôi?” Lạc Tri Dư là người rất kén cá chọn canh.

“Nghiêm Tử Hàm lớp sáu.” Tiêu Ngạn kiểm tra bảng kế hoạch, “Muốn tham gia không?”

“Có chứ!” Lạc Tri Dư mở lời đáp ứng, “Chiều chủ nhật nhớ gọi tôi.”

Lễ bế mạc đại hội thể thao của trường Nhất Trung được tổ chức vào buổi chiều chủ nhật hôm đó. Hội thao được diễn ra tận nửa ngày trời đã qua đi, Lạc Tri Dư, người chẳng động tí tay chân nào vào việc tổ chức hoạt động của hai ngày qua, lúc này đang mặc bộ đồng phục màu đỏ của cậu, thẳng lưng ngồi trên bục phát biểu, lật xem kết quả thi đấu thể thao của các lớp.

“Nói xem, cậu với cái anh chàng que cay kia thế nào rồi?” Nghi lễ bế mạc còn chưa bắt đầu, Lạc Tri Dư đã ngồi cạnh bắt chuyện với Nghiêm Tử Hàm, “Lần trước cậu còn bảo muốn ra ngoài đi hát với anh ta mà.”

“Chia tay rồi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm chẳng hề để ý mà nói, “Tin tức tố của anh ta không phải mùi que cay đàng hoàng*.”

_(*Khúc này có thể hiểu là “hàng chính hiệu” hoặc là “đàng hoàng”. Cả câu này có nghĩa là “Anh ta có mùi như một thằng trai đểu”)_

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Thật không thể nào hiểu nổi cái kiểu khinh thường mùi que cay này của các cậu.


	37. Chương 37: Đề bài thật là âm dương quái khí

_(*Âm dương quái khí: Lạ lùng, quái lạ)_

“Tiểu que cay, thế cậu nghĩ tôi là người đàng hoàng lắm sao?” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ vào chính mình, “Chỉ cần là mùi hoa quả, tôi đều thích hết, mùi quả quýt của Tiêu Ngạn tôi cũng thích nữa.”

“Đàng hoàng thật mà.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm khen cậu, “Hồi trước diễn đàn còn có vài tên Alpha muốn theo đuổi cậu đó.”

“Tại sao tôi chưa từng thấy?” Lạc Tri Dư chống cằm.

“Tôi đây cũng không biết nữa.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm, “Xem ra bọn họ chỉ dám chém gió ở trên diễn đàn, lại không dám hành động ở ngoài thực tế. Đúng là một đám A nhát như thỏ đế.”

Lạc Tri Dư suy nghĩ, từ lúc mới vào Nhất Trung tới giờ, cậu đã bắt cậu chơi với Tiêu Ngạn khá nhiều, đánh nhau cũng khá nhiều, không những hắn mà còn những người bạn cùng phòng của hắn nữa. Ngoại từ bọn họ ra, thì mối quan hệ của cậu với các Alpha khác đều không được tốt cho lắm.

Các lớp đang dần tập hợp lại để chuẩn bị cho lễ bế mạc, Lạc Tri Dư phân chia bản thảo đang được để trên bục phát biểu của các lớp ra thành nhiều phần. Sau lần diễn tập phòng chấn động đất và thiên tai kia, cậu vẫn luôn cẩn thận đối với những việc cần phải phát biểu này, khi nào không cần dùng đến mic thì tuyệt đối không bật mic.

Trong lúc hai người đang nói chuyện thì Tiêu Ngạn tới. Hắn mới từ phòng học qua, cầm một xấp bài tập của mình đặt lên bàn nhờ Lạc Tri Dư giữ hộ, tiện thể tặng một bao hạt dẻ cười cho hai người bọn họ luôn.

“Bài tập để ở chỗ cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Được không?”

“Để đi, tôi trông cho anh, một quyển cũng không mất, mất quyển nào tôi đền quyển đó.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Còn yêu cầu gì nữa không, anh nói luôn đi.”

“Đã ăn hạt của tôi, thì phải chờ lúc lớp bọn tôi đi ngang qua chỗ này, khen nhiều một chút, biết không?” Tiêu Ngạn đứng phía sau Lạc Tri Dư, dùng hai tay chống bả vai cậu, nhẹ nhàng dùng sức đè xuống, nửa thật nửa giả mà uy hiếp, “Nếu không, chờ sau lễ tôi sẽ tẩn cậu .”

Ghế ở trên bục phát biểu là do người của hội học sinh tạm thời chuyển đến, Lạc Tri Dư ngồi rất khó chịu. Cậu biết Tiêu Ngạn đang ở phía sau mình, liền yên tâm mà ngả người xuống, thoải mái dễ chịu biến Tiêu Ngạn thành chỗ tựa lưng.

Tiêu Ngạn đỡ tay Lạc tri Dư, thoáng khẩn trương một chút, rồi lại vững chân giữ lấy cậu.

“Yên tâm.” Lạc Tri Dư đặt chồng bài tập của Tiêu Ngạn lên trên chồng của mình, tay phải vỗ mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Biếu anh hai bịch đồ ăn nè, anh hãy yên tâm mà đi đi, chốc nữa tôi sẽ thả cho anh một quả rắm cầu vồng* thật to bự luôn”

_(*Rắm cầu vồng: Ý chỉ hành động tâng bốc, tung hô người khác)_

Tiêu Ngạn yên tâm mà bước xuống bục phát biểu, vẫy tay với Lạc Tri Dư, đi về hàng ngũ của lớp mình.

Xung quanh không có ai hết, các lãnh đạo trường chịu trách nhiệm lên phát biểu trong lễ bế mạc vẫn chưa tới, hai cậu Omega bắt đầu trò chuyện sang đề tài về đời sống cá nhân ——

“Tôi từ bỏ anh chàng que cay rồi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm một bên làm bài tập một bên nói, “Năm ba có một Alpha rất đẹp trai, tôi muốn tranh thủ chút.”

“Mơ tới tận năm ba luôn rồi, cậu có còn lương tâm không thế.” Lạc Tri Dư còn một phần bài tập của môn sinh lý vẫn chưa làm, cậu lôi quyển vở màu trắng từ trong chồng vở kia ra, “Nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất của học sinh trung học chính là học tập, yêu với chả đương cái gì.”

“Ngoại trừ học tập, cậu không còn ước mơ nào khác sao?”

“Còn chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư mở sách ra bắt đầu giải đề, “Ngoại trừ học tập, tôi còn muốn vẽ tranh, còn muốn đi đường quyền với Ngạn ca mỗi ngày, hết rồi.”

“Không thể hiểu nổi thẳng O mấy cậu mà, tôi cảm thấy không phải không ai theo đuổi cậu, mà là bọn họ đều bị cậu làm lơ.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm liếc mắt nhìn quyển bài tập sinh lý trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Ấy, vở cậu nhìn mới thế.”

Sách bài tập là do trường tự in rồi phát, tấm bìa ngoài màu trắng không hề viết chữ, trang đầu bên trong cũng chỉ đơn giản viết ba chữ “Sách luyện tập”, chủ yếu dùng để cung cấp thêm vài đề luyện tập của môn sinh lý cho học sinh, có thể thấy được Nhất Trung cũng cực kỳ coi trọng các môn ngoài lề.

“Mới nhận được chưa đầy hai tuần, nên chưa kịp mở ra, trước đó cũng chẳng cần dùng tới cái này, tất nhiên là sẽ mới rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư cũng cảm sách luyện tập của mình hôm nay có chút mới đến lạ thường, cậu dựa theo yêu cầu trong giấy ghi chú, trực tiếp mở đến trang 70 mà thầy Hứa đã dặn, bắt đầu làm bài.

[ Đề trắc nghiệm nhiều lựa chọn ]

Xin hãy luôn chú ý tới thân phận của anh/chị, vì thứ đó sẽ không được nhắc lại trong câu hỏi ——

“Đề bài hôm nay có gì đó khác khác.” Lạc Tri Dư nói thầm trong lòng, “Thay đổi cách thức truyền đạt.”

Mấy lần trước làm nhiều bài trong sách đến như vậy, bây giờ lại đột nhiên không thấy tiểu Lam với tiểu Hồng đâu nữa, chuyện này khiến cậu có chút tưởng nhớ.

1\. Anh/chị dạo gần đây rất có cảm tình với một Omega lớp X, anh/chị nên dùng cách gì để ở chung với người bạn học Omega này. ( B )

A. Bỏ qua suy nghĩ không đứng đắn, cùng nhau học tập tiến bộ

B. Thả rông chính mình, lập tức chạy qua kết giao

C. Nghiêm túc nghĩ lại, lập tức cắt đứt quan hệ

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“Sách luyện tập này kỳ lạ quá.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa làm đề vừa cảm thấy tức giận, “Cứ cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đúng í, đúng là âm dương quái khí.”

“Để tôi nhìn xem, khó như vậy luôn hả?” Nghiêm Tử Hàm duỗi tay.

Lạc Tri Dư đang định đưa quyển bài tập cho cậu ta, tiếng nhạc của nghi lễ bế mạc đại hội thể thao bỗng vang lên.

“Chuẩn bị đi chuẩn bị đi.” Lạc Tri Dư thả cuốn vở bài tập xuống, hai người dọn sạch vỏ hạt còn đang vương vãi trên bàn, cầm lấy bản thảo cần phải đọc trong lễ bế mạc lên, “Các thầy cô chờ chúng ta nói xong thì mới lên phát biểu à?”

“Đúng.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm đã sẵn sàng, “Chúng ta lên trước, các thầy cô lãnh đạo đang trên đường tới rồi.”

“Tôi mở mic nhé? Mic của các thầy cô cũng đã được mở trước rồi, phòng ngừa trường hợp bọn họ không biết dùng.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm đứng lên, quay đầu lại xác nhận với Lạc Tri Dư, “Từ giờ phút này trở đi tôi sẽ không nói lung tung nữa.”

“Bảo đảm sẽ không nói bậy nói bạ.” Lạc Tri Dư đã có kinh nghiệm trừ trước.

Trình tự xuất hiện của các lớp trong đại hội thể thao đều được dựa vào điểm thi đấu, năm ba không tham gia, hàng ngũ của năm nhất đi trước, tiếp theo đó là tới năm hai, lớp có số điểm càng cao, thì lên sân khấu càng trễ.

Năm nhất Nhất Trung có bảy lớp, năm hai có sáu lớp, lớp Tiêu Ngạn là lớp cuối cùng của năm hai lên sân khấu.

“Mệt quá à.” Vừa báo cáo xong thành tích trong hội thao của năm nhất, Nghiêm Tử Hàm đã vặn bình nước khoáng ra, mạnh mẽ tu một ngụm, “Năm hai giao cho cậu đó.”

“Hoàn toàn ok.” Lạc Tri Dư khi nãy mới cau mày giải vài cái vài đề, hiện tại đã không còn hứng thú giải bài nữa. Cậu sắp xếp lại bài nói của mình, chuẩn bị đọc lên thành tích mà các lớp năm hai đã đạt được.

“Xin chào các các bạn học năm hai, tôi là Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất, kế tiếp đây tôi xin được thông báo thành tích hội thao mà các lớp đã đạt được.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm bên kia vừa kết thúc công việc, đã bắt đầu ngồi cắn hạt dưa.

“Trước mặt chúng ta đây chính là đội hình của lớp ba năm hai, lớp ba năm hai ở lần đại hội thể thao này giành được rất nhiều thành tích ưu tú, có số điểm nhất khối, đạt được nhiều hạng nhất trong các hạng mục….”

Giọng nói của thiếu niên thanh thúy dễ nghe, theo thiết bị phát thanh của trường học được truyền đi khắp sân thể dục.

“Bạn học Thang Nguyên của lớp ba, đã phá vỡ kỷ lục trong hạng mục chạy nước rút 1500 mét của các trường trung học toàn thành phố, chúng ta nên chân thành tha thiết mà cảm ơn Thang Nguyên cùng với một tình nguyện viên mang tên chú mèo béo màu cam……”

“Bạn học Trương Thự, trong hạng mục nhảy xa đã xuất sắc giành được giải ba……”

“Người đang đứng vị trí trung tâm của hàng ngũ đây chính là gương mặt đại diện cho trường chúng ta, bạn học Tiêu Ngạn. Trong đại hội thể thao mùa thu lần này, anh ấy đã giành được thành tích xuất sắc trong các hạng chạy nước rút, bạn học giáo thảo của chúng ta, cho dù là về mặt học tập, hay là về những mặt khác, đều biểu hiện một cách rất ưu tú……”

Lạc Tri Dư nói được thì làm được, trực tiếp phát huy, một cái rắm cầu vồng của Tiêu Ngạn được cậu thả đến năm phút đồng hồ, bài nói này theo lớp ba năm hai tới tận khi bọn họ đã bước xuống sân khấu, chỉnh tề đứng yên trên sân thể dục.

“Cuối cùng cũng kết thúc rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay đóng mic trước mặt mình, than thở một hơi dài, bắt đầu dọn dẹp đống bài tập trên bàn, “Chuẩn bị về thôi, 1 điểm đã tới tay rồi, còn khá dễ kiếm nữa chứ.”

“Không được nhiều bằng bọn họ.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm chỉ đám người Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng dưới đài, “Trường học khuyến khích học sinh vận động thể dục, những người tham gia thi đấu chỉ cần có hạng là sẽ được cộng điểm.”

“Lại nói, quan hệ của cậu với Tiêu Ngạn dạo này cũng khá tốt đó nha.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm hỏi, “Cậu hiểu anh ấy lắm à?”

Lạc Tri Dư còn đang mải suy nghĩ về đống bài tập âm dương quái khí kia, không để ý lắm mà hừ một tiếng, xem như đã trả lời.

“Vậy hỏi nhỏ cậu một câu nhé, tại sao lần trước cậu lại cùng Tiêu Ngạn tới chỗ đó vậy?” Nghiêm Tử Hàm nghĩ là cậu đã thừa nhận, liền nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Tiệm thuốc chuyên dùng cho các Alpha mạnh mẽ ấy, tôi còn nghe cậu bảo muốn mua một chút nữa? Làm sao thế, anh ấy có nhu cầu à?”

Lạc Tri Dư lại thất thần mà ừ thêm một tiếng: “Anh ấy không cho mua.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm: “……”

Sân thể dục vốn dĩ đang nghiêm chỉnh, đột nhiên lại rối loạn hết lên, các hàng ngũ lúc nãy đang thẳng tắp giờ đột nhiên lại như rắn bò loạn.

“Cái gì cơ?!”

“Bọn họ đang nói cái gì vậy?”

“Thanh danh của Tiêu Ngạn lại bị hại!”

Lạc Tri Dư bởi đống thanh âm lộn xộn này mà thức tỉnh từ trong suy nghĩ: “? Lúc nãy cậu mới hỏi tôi cái gì?”

Hai người bọn họ đã tắt mic rồi, chỉ là mic của các thầy cô vẫn đang mở, còn bị nắm trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, do lúc nãy cậu vừa định đưa qua cho chủ nhiệm Ngô.

Lạc Tri Dư: “…… Đệt.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm: “…… Bố đệt.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Sau khi nghi lễ bế mạc kết thúc, trên bục giảng vườn không “đài” trống, Tiêu Ngạn chỉ tìm được một xấp bài tập của mình để ở trên bàn, còn có một tờ giấy ghi chú được dán lên .

Quỳ-xuống-khóc-lớn-xin-lỗi.jpg

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cười-dữ-tợn.jpg, cậu quay lại đây.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh à, việc này anh không thể trách em được, là tiểu que cay mở đầu trước.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cậu phải chịu trách nhiệm với tôi. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Toàn khiến-người-ta-xấu-hổ-không-hà.jpg, cũng không phải không thể.

[ Ve sầu ]: Muốn em tìm lại mặt mũi cho anh không, bây giờ em có thể lên diễn đàn đính chính cho anh mà. Em bình luận chuyên nghiệp lắm đó, nhà em tổ truyền nghề bình luận đó nha.

[ khói thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Đừng, tôi sợ, một khi cậu mở miệng, tôi lại bị hắt nước đen.

[ Ve sầu ]: Được hong, anh ơi đừng giận nữa mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Giận nhiều sẽ không ai yêu nữa đâu.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Miệng ngọt thêm chút nữa, sẽ suy xét tới việc buông tha.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh ơi tại sao lại không được chứ?! Anh của em siêu lợi hại nha! (^▽^)

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Nhóc lưu manh.

Hai giờ đêm, Tỉnh Hi Minh mơ mơ màng màng xuống giường đi toilet, phát hiện bàn học của Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn sáng đèn.

“Sao mày vẫn còn học thế?” Tỉnh Hi Minh từ trước đến giờ chưa từng thấy Lạc Tri Dư nghiêm túc như vậy.

“Làm bài tập.” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa đôi mắt, giọng nói mang theo vài tia ủ rũ.

“Bài tập gì mà nhiều thế?” Tỉnh Hi Minh kinh ngạc hỏi, “Bài tập của hai đứa mình chẳng lẽ không giống nhau sao?”

“Chắc là do tao không hiểu được đi.” Lạc Tri Dư tự sa ngã, “Sách luyện tập môn sinh lý cứ âm dương quái khí thế nào ấy, tiểu Hồng với tiểu Lam không có thì thôi đi, nó còn hỏi tao làm thế nào để ở chung với Omega nữa chứ, rõ lạ lùng.”

“Có bài này sao?” Tỉnh Hi Minh cảm thấy kỳ quái, “Vậy chắc lúc làm bài tao không dùng não á, tại sao tao lại không hề có chút ấn tượng nào nhỉ.”

“Nó hỏi tao với Omega có thể ở chung một chỗ vơi nhau hay không, nếu không thì sao, chả nhẽ lại ở cùng một chỗ với Alpha tiểu Lam à”

“Còn có cái này nữa, tao đến tận bây giờ cũng chẳng thể nghĩ ra.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ vào một câu hỏi, “Xin hãy miêu tả cụ thể quá trình đánh dấu và thành kết cuối cùng?”

“Tao làm sao biết được!” Lạc Tri Dư bị đống đề này chọc cho nổi cơn tam bành, “Thần kinh à, tao làm gì có cái công năng này.”

Ký túc xá Alpha lúc này đèn đuốc sáng trưng, bọn họ cuối tuần chỉ vội lo việc thi đấu, nhưng hội thao vừa mới qua đi, chính là suốt đêm làm bài tập.

“Ngạn ca, tao tuyệt đối tin tưởng mày, mày không cần thứ đồ đó.” Trương Thự vỗ ngực nói, “Mày còn bao nhiêu bài tập?”

Tiêu Ngạn nhét vở tiếng Anh vừa làm xong vào cặp sách, lấy quyển luyện tập môn sinh lý để trên bàn ra: “Chỉ còn mỗi cái này, ai bảo bọn mày lần trước chọn toàn A làm gì cơ chứ, để bây giờ thầy Hứa lại làm cho chúng ta thêm một quyển luyện tập, còn mới nguyên đây này, đến tên tao còn chưa kịp viết nữa.”

Tiêu Ngạn mở sách luyện tập ra, Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Bạn học tiểu Lam và bạn học tiểu Hồng?

Sách luyện tập sinh lý bản của Alpha, đâu ra tiểu Lam và tiểu Hồng?

Này không phải bài tập của hắn, thế bài tập của hắn đâu?


	38. Chương 38: Rốt cuộc cậu ở lớp nào?

“Hả? Do tao làm sai bài tập sao?” Tỉnh Hi Minh thanh tỉnh hơn một chút, “Tao không hề có ấn tượng gì hết, không phải chứ, hôm thứ sáu lúc làm tao nhớ rõ nó rất đơn giản mà.”

“Tao mặc kệ.” Sự kiên nhẫn của Lạc Tri Dư rất nhanh đã dùng hết, “Vô lý hết sức.”

Lạc Tri Dư liền nhanh chóng hoàn thành đống bài tập của mình, tắt đèn chui vào ổ chăn, mở di động chuẩn bị đặt báo thức cho sáng mai.

Lúc này đã là đêm khuya, thế mà di động của cậu lại nhận được một tin nhắn mới ——

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Mỉm-cười.jpg, ve con ngủ rồi sao?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chuyện gì.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Buổi chiều đã nói như thế nào nhỉ, nếu làm mất vở bài tập của tôi thì phải làm sao đây?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Mất thì sẽ đền cho anh, nhưng không phải chẳng mất gì đó sao. Tổng cộng sáu quyển, tôi đếm đủ mới để lại chỗ đó mà.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hơn nửa đêm rồi, sao còn chưa ngủ? Hai người chúng ta thân nhau tới mức có thể thức thâu đêm để tám chuyện như này sao.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: [ Hình ảnh ], quyển vở này, hình như không giống vở bài tập của tôi cho lắm. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

Lạc Tri Dư phóng to tấm ảnh Tiêu Ngạn gửi tới, thấy hai cậu bạn tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam quen thuộc.

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Á á á á á.

Cho nên cái thứ cậu làm cả đêm nay chính là sách bài tập của Tiêu Ngạn, còn tỏ ra rất thiếu thiện cảm mà lôi người biên soạn sách ra mắng một hồi lâu, cuối cùng lại không phải là do bài tập âm dương quái khí, mà là do cậu ngay từ đầu đã cầm nhầm vở của người khác.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Trách trường học in sách mà không chú thích ngoài bìa, trách chúng ta không viết tên lên vở bài tập, trách tôi bây giờ mới nhớ đến phần bài tập về nhà này, chứ không thể trách cậu, có đúng không? Kịch bản tôi đều nghĩ hết cho cậu rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không đúng mà, Ngạn ca, lớp các anh tháng trước không phải vừa tổng kết khóa sao, sao bây giờ vẫn còn bài tập về nhà.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Mới thêm vào, lần trước tập thể Alpha lớp bọn tôi cùng nhau làm sai bét nhè khiến thầy tức đến phát điên, phạt lớp chúng tôi làm thêm một quyển bài tập nữa.

Lạc Tri Dư trở mình, chui gọn vào trong ổ chăn tiếp tục tám chuyện.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ngạn ca, tôi sẽ kể cho anh nghe một câu chuyện buồn âm li bi đát.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Sao tôi lại cảm thấy có chút hồi hộp.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi cứng đầu cứng cổ làm hết đống bài tập của anh rồi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Lấy góc nhìn của Omega tiểu Hồng để làm bài tập.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

Ngày thứ hai sau tiết đọc bài buổi sáng, Tiêu Ngạn xuống lớp ba lầu dưới tìm Lạc Tri Dư đổi vở bài tập của mình về.

“Tôi làm xong cho cậu rồi đó, hẳn là không có vấn đề gì đâu, cậu có thể tự mình kiểm tra lại, toàn là kiến thức nền tảng thôi ấy mà.” Tiêu Ngạn trả sách bài tập lại cho Lạc Tri Dư, trên bìa sách còn có họ tên mà Tiêu Ngạn đã viết giúp cậu.

“Bài tập của anh……” Lạc Tri Dư buồn ngủ đến cực điểm, “Mấy câu hỏi chọn đáp án đúng đó tôi đã cố gắng sửa lại, nhưng mấy câu tự luận thì sửa không được nữa, tôi đã cố gắng viết đầy lên đó rồi.”

“Không sao, tí nữa tôi bổ sung sau.” Tiêu Ngạn nhận lấy vở bài tập, “Cậu trở về ngủ một lát đi, trông cậu chả có tí sức sống nào cả”

“Được.” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa đôi mắt rồi bỏ đi.

Sự thật đã chứng minh, sau khi đại hội thể thao kết thúc, mọi người đều mất hết tinh thần. Tiết thứ nhất của buổi sáng là tiết Anh văn, bài giảng của giáo viên tiếng Anh nghe rất bình thản, cứ đều đều không hề có chút gợn sóng. Lạc Tri Dư chống sách giáo khoa ngủ gà ngủ gật, những người xung quanh cũng có tư thái không khác gì cậu cho lắm.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Mẹ bà, tao buồn ngủ đến chết rồi.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tao cũng thấy thế.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Làm ơn hãy dạy cái gì đó thú vị hơn đi.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tuần sau nữa là kỳ thi tháng, sau đó nữa là thi cuối kỳ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:……

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Sau đó liền ăn tết!

Tiết thứ hai của lớp ba của năm nhất và năm hai đều là tiết thể dục, giáo viên lớp ba năm nhất xin nghỉ, nhờ giáo viên của lớp ba năm hai dạy thay, hai lớp cùng nhau vào học.

Bởi vì đại hội thể thao vừa mới kết thúc, cho nên sau khi phần khởi động làm nóng thân thể kết thúc, giáo viên cho phép các học sinh tự do hoạt động ở trên sân, được tự lựa chọn môn thể thao yêu thích của mình để chơi. Ông tìm hai người lớp trưởng của hai bên, giao cho bọn họ nhiệm vụ quản lý trật tự hai lớp, còn mình thì lười biếng vào trong văn phòng ngồi.

Đám người Tỉnh Hi Minh vẫn như mọi khi, cầm cầu lông hỏi: “Muốn chơi không?”

“Tụi mày chơi đi.” Lạc Tri Dư trả quả cầu lông lại cho bọn họ “Tao sang bên cạnh ngồi một lát.”

Thời tiết đang dần dần chuyển lạnh, ánh mặt trời cũng chẳng còn độ ấm nữa, Lạc Tri Dư tìm một bóng cây, ôm đầu gối xem Tỉnh Hi Minh đánh cầu. Đám người trong ký túc xá của Tiêu Ngạn lớp bên cũng đang chơi cầu, Lạc Tri Dư lại bởi vì quá buồn ngủ, cho nên tầm mắt của cậu bắt đầu xuất hiện vài vệt bóng đen lờ mờ.

Có người từ đằng xa đi tới, ngồi xuống bên người cậu, duỗi tay đẩy cậu một phát, khiến nửa thân trên của cậu dúi thẳng về phía trước, trong lời nói mang theo vài ý cười nhạo: “Lần đầu tiên tôi thấy có người ngủ gà ngủ gật đến nỗi suýt chút nữa ngã sấp mặt đó.”

“Oái.” Lạc Tri Dư nghe phát biết ngay người nào vừa tới, “Đi đánh cầu của anh đi, đừng qua đây làm phiền tôi.”

“Muốn tìm cậu chơi chung một chút, kết quả cậu lại trốn ở chỗ này ngủ gật.” Tiêu Ngạn không chịu đi, mà là lựa chọn ngồi lại như một tên ngốc trong tiết thể dục với cậu, “Mối thù lần trước cậu đánh quả cầu lông lên đầu tôi tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ đấy, hay tôi với cậu lại viết giấy nợ tiếp đi?”

“Bởi vì lấy nhầm vở bài tập, cho nên hôm qua phải đến tận ba giờ sáng tôi mới ngủ được.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Lộn xộn hết hai tiếng đồng hồ, đến năm giờ sáng lại phải dậy dùng đôi mắt của Alpha tiểu Lam để làm bài tập cho anh, sau đó chạy xuống nhà ăn chỉ để ăn món cháo khó nuốt.”

Gặp được Tiêu Ngạn, Lạc Tri Dư nói nhiều hơn so với ngày thường, cũng vui vẻ xả ra vài việc vụn vặt linh tinh, mấy chuyện tầm xàm ba láp gì đó đều lôi ra nói hết sạch.

Tiêu Ngạn sáng nay mới nộp một quyển bài tập rách tung tóe do bị hắn dán một đống băng keo vào rồi sửa lại hết từ đầu đến chân, bây giờ lại phải thấy bộ dạng này của cậu khiến hắn vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười: “Cậu sửa cũng như không vậy, tôi chỉ thấy càng sửa càng sai, câu cuối cùng hỏi về đánh dấu thành kết mà cậu lại giải thích như vậy sao, hửm?”

“Hết sức rồi, lớp tôi chưa học tới phần đó.” Gió thổi qua sân thể dục có hơi lớn, Lạc Tri Dư ôm hai đầu gối, thu mình lại thành một cục, “Tôi còn chưa được trải nghiệm qua mà.”

“Làm như tôi được trải nghiệm rồi vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn không phục.

“Một ngày nào đó anh sẽ được trải nghiệm, Lạc Tri Dư tôi đây tin tưởng sự kiêu ngạo của anh vô điều kiện mà.” Mỗi khi Lạc Tri Dư không tỉnh táo, âm thanh nói chuyện của cậu đều sẽ mang theo giọng mũi, âm cuối còn kéo khá dài, chính cậu cũng không ý thức được điều đó.

Tiêu Ngạn đánh giá cậu một lát, lúc này mới nhỏ giọng nói. :”Ve sầu, có điều này tôi đã muốn nói với cậu từ rất lâu rồi. Cậu có thể đừng dùng vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đó mà dirty talk* với tôi được không?”

_(*Dirty talk: Nói chuyện một cách khiêu khích, mang ý tứ về tình dục)_

Lạc Tri Dư không trả lời hắn, bởi vì Lạc Tri Dư đã mệt lắm rồi. Thân cây sau lưng cậu dựa không thoải mái, vừa vặn Tiêu Ngạn đã tự dâng mình đến tận cửa, cậu cũng không muốn khách sáo nữa, dựa đầu lên bả vai Ngạn ca ngủ mất tiêu.

Cuối thu thời tiết rất lạnh, từng làn gió luồn qua kẽ áo đều sẽ khiến người ta rét đến phát run, thế mà những kẻ đang buồn ngủ đến díp mắt như Lạc Tri Dư đây lại không mảy may bận tâm đến nó. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Tiêu Ngạn đó là lo cậu bị cảm lạnh, nhưng hắn không đành lòng đánh thức Lạc Tri Dư dậy, đành phải đỡ cậu, cho cậu dựa thoải mái hơn một chút.

Hai nhà từ lâu đã có quan hệ kém như vậy, dẫn đến việc hai đứa trẻ trong gia đình đã có sẵn địch ý với nhau từ khi còn rất bé. Lễ gặp mặt đầu tiên Lạc Tri Dư tặng hắn khi còn ở nhà trẻ, đó chính là dấu răng trên cổ tay. Từ đó về sau, Tiêu Ngạn chỉ cần thấy cậu liền sẽ muốn bắt nạt, không phải cái kiểu bắt nạt do ghen ghét, mà là do hắn cảm thấy rất thú vị, muốn chọc chọc Lạc Tri Dư một chút. Còn Lạc Tri Dư cũng chả khác gì hắn hết, chỉ cần cách một con phố nhìn thấy hắn, cũng muốn tìm mọi cách mà chạy qua trêu chọc hắn.

Nhưng lại không biết từ bao giờ, cái hàm nghĩa “bắt nạt” này bắt đầu trở nên khác lạ. Không phải do ảnh hưởng của tin tức tố hay bất cứ thứ gì khác, cũng không phải do bản năng Alpha sẵn có trong cơ thể, hắn chỉ đơn giản muốn tới gần Lạc Tri Dư thêm một chút nữa thôi.

Tay phải Tiêu Ngạn chậm rãi nâng lên, ở giữa không trung do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn chậm rì rì ngừng lại bên hông Lạc Tri Dư, có ý muốn ôm cậu xích về phía mình thêm một tí nữa, chắn từng cơn gió lạnh đang quét qua sân thể dục.

Lạc Tri Dư ngủ rồi cũng biết nơi nào ấm áp, cậu thuận thế chui vào lồng ngực Tiêu Ngạn ngọ nguậy vài cái, cảm thấy mỹ mãn xong mới tiếp tục ngủ. Tiêu Ngạn chợt nghĩ, Lạc Tri Dư đúng thật là có hơi tiêu chuẩn kép, nhưng hắn cố tình hưởng thụ sự tiêu chuẩn kép này của cậu.

Từng làn gió len lỏi qua mái tóc Lạc Tri Dư, có vài cọng tinh nghịch dựng lên lung lay trong gió, quét tới quét lui trên cần cổ Tiêu Ngạn, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới việc duỗi tay phủi nó đi. Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào rất gần, gần tới nỗi hắn có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương đào thoang thoảng trên cơ thể đối phương, như là cánh lông chim trắng mượt lưu luyến, nhẹ nhàng cào hắn đến ngứa ngáy tâm can.

Dù sao cũng đang ở bên ngoài, Lạc Tri Dư ngủ không quá yên ổn, mơ mơ màng màng lẩm bẩm mãi câu gì đó, mà Tiêu Ngạn chỉ nghe được rõ ba chữ “quả quýt thúi” phát ra.

“Còn quả quýt thúi nữa chứ?” Tiêu Ngạn nhỏ giọng nói, “Quả quýt thúi mới không cho cậu gối đầu đâu.”

Hình như là do sợ cái “gối đầu” này sẽ bỏ đi mất, nên nhóc mê ngủ Lạc Tri Dư này mới đột nhiên nhíu nhíu mày, vung tay bắt lấy cạp quần Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Tiêu Ngạn, đánh cầu không?” Phàn Việt tìm hết nửa cái sân thể dục mới thấy giáo thảo đang ngồi bên ngoài bãi cỏ. Nhìn thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang ngủ, anh ta chỉ chỉ Lạc Tri Dư, cẩn thận dùng khẩu hình hỏi Tiêu Ngạn, “Ngủ rồi à?”

“Suỵt, để em ấy ngủ.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, ý bảo anh ta đừng đánh thức Lạc Tri Dư. Phàn Việt hiểu ý, xoay người đi tìm người khác chơi.

Lạc Tri Dư bị tiếng chuông tan học đánh thức, sau khi tỉnh lại điều đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy được đó là đầu óc mình đã thanh tỉnh hơn chút, còn điều thứ hai cậu cảm thấy được, đó chính là cái “gối đầu” khi nãy của mình hình như đang bất mãn.

“Ngủ thì ngủ thôi, thế mà tay vẫn không thành thật tí nào, cứ nắm lưng quần của tôi suốt, ngủ rồi cũng lưu manh.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay kéo cậu dậy từ trên mặt đất, “Đi thôi, đi ăn cơm.”

“Có hả?” Lạc Tri Dư mắc chứng mất trí nhớ có chọn lọc, “Không phải tôi làm, tôi cái gì cũng không biết hết. Hay bữa ăn này anh tính vào phần tôi đi, thẻ tôi cho anh tùy tiện dùng đó.”

Bọn họ đứng trước cửa nhà ăn của trường, đụng phải chủ nhiệm Ngô đang tới ăn cơm. Hai người chủ động cúi đầu chào hỏi chủ nhiệm Ngô.

“Dạo này cũng khá thân thiết đấy nhỉ?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô ngày nào cũng quan tâm tới mối quan hệ cặp đôi 0% này, “Có đánh nhau hay không?”

“Cũng ổn ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư dịch sang bên người Tiêu Ngạn một bước. Khi nãy cậu đã thành công ngủ bổ sung giấc rồi, cho nên hiện tại tâm tình rất tốt, ánh mắt còn mang theo ý cười lấp lánh.

“Vậy là tốt rồi, không bắt Tiêu Ngạn làm bài tập cho mình nữa chứ.” Chủ nhiệm tỏ ra không yên tâm, phải hỏi thêm một câu nữa, “Bài tập của mình thì mình phải tự hoàn thành nó, hai người các em đều rất ưu tú, lời này chắc không cần tôi phải nhắc lại quá nhiều đâu nhỉ.”

Hai vị bạn học Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư tay nắm tay, kiên định lắc đầu: “Không có ạ!”

Không bắt một mình Tiêu Ngạn làm, mà là cả hai cùng làm bài tập cho nhau.

Tiết thể dục vừa mới ngủ xong một giấc, Lạc Tri Dư như được truyền máu sống lại, hiệu suất nghe giảng của buổi chiều cao hơn rất nhiều, dựa vào tinh thần phấn chấn này, cậu đã trụ được tới tiết tự học buổi tối.

“Đêm nay lại là tiết sinh lý nhỉ.” Thầy chủ nhiệm lớp Thu Nghi về lớp thông báo vài thông tin mới, thuận tiện bưng chồng sách bài tập tới, “Phát bài tập ra đi.”

Lớp trưởng nhận lấy bài tập từ trong tay thầy giáo, bắt đầu đọc tên phát ra: “Lạc Tri Dư, mày.”

“Ném lại đây ném lại đây.” Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi tại chỗ vùi đầu làm bài tập toán, “Đừng ném trúng đầu tao là được.”

“Lớp mày viết sai rồi, ha ha ha.” Lớp trưởng lớp ba Lý Cẩn Diệp cười nói, “Cái này mà cũng viết sai được nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Có hả?”

Tên cùng lớp được Tiêu Ngạn thuận tay viết lúc sáng, không sai mà, viết còn khá xinh đẹp nữa.

“Viết thành lớp ba năm hai nè.” Bạn học truyền bài tập xuống cho cậu nói, “Sao mày lại biến mình thành Tiêu Ngạn lớp bọn họ chứ!”

“Đều do Tiêu Ngạn ngày nào cũng tới chơi, Lạc Tri Dư lớp chúng ta đã bị người ta bắt cóc lên lớp ba lầu trên rồi.” Có người ồn ào tiếp chuyện, “Hôm nay tao còn thấy hai người bọn họ ở chung với nhau trong tiết thể dục nữa.”

“Nào, vài người qua đây gói Lạc Tri Dư lại rồi gửi lên trên lầu đi thôi, lớp ba năm một chúng ta không cần nữa đâu.”


	39. Chương 39: Nếu không muốn bị ai biết

_(*Câu đầy đủ: Nếu không muốn bị ai biết, chi bằng đừng làm thì hơn.)_

Lớp ba trên lầu cũng đang phát bài tập, từng cuốn vở bìa trắng cứ truyền đi truyền lại trong tay bọn họ.

“Vở vừa mới được nhận tuần trước mà, sao nay nó đã nát bươm như vậy rồi.” Phàn Việt để vở bài tập của Tiêu Ngạn lên góc bàn hắn, “Không giống phong cách của mày lắm nhé, mày đã làm gì với quyển vở này rồi?”

“Xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn thôi, một lời khó nói hết.” Tiêu Ngạn lật vở bài tập tới trang đã sửa, “Cũng may kịp thời phát hiện, đã kịp sửa sai.”

Thầy giáo Hứa gian nan mà tìm được một chỗ trống nhỏ ở trong phần bài làm của Tiêu Ngạn, viết một lời bình ——

“Làm đúng thì đúng rồi, chẳng qua lại bị sửa thành thế này, lúc làm bài em rối rắm lắm sao? Bạn học Tiêu Ngạn à, kiến thức cơ bản em vẫn nắm chưa kỹ đâu.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Kiến thức cho dù có chắc đến đâu đi chăng nữa, thì cũng không thể làm được gì khi bị lấy nhầm bài tập, không những thế mà còn phải sửa lại hết đáp án từ đầu đến cuối. 

Cũng may hắn tranh thủ tiết đầu của buổi sáng để sửa lại một lần, mới miễn cưỡng sửa xong đống bài tập này, nếu là nộp bản bài làm của Lạc Tri Dư kia lên, hắn chắc chắn sẽ lại bị phạt thêm một lần nữa.

Lạc Tri Dư hoàn toàn không biết gì về Alpha cả.

Lớp ba năm nhất đang rất ồn ào, cứ một hai nhất định phải gói Lạc Tri Dư lại bưng lên cho Tiêu Ngạn lầu trên, còn hỏi muốn lấy cái gì làm sính lễ, chỉ thiếu điều đuổi người ta đi luôn thôi.

“Có ai như tụi mày không chứ?” Lạc Tri Dư cũng ồn ào theo, “Gửi tao đi rồi thì đại hội thể thao lần sau ai mua nước ngọt cho chúng mày nữa, hả?”

“Lạc Tri Dư tốt xấu gì thì cũng được xem như là bộ mặt của lớp chúng ta mà.” Tỉnh Hi Minh và bạn cùng phòng đứng chung một chiến tuyến, “Gửi cái gì mà gửi.”

“Không cần vội, đến ngày này năm sau, chúng ta cũng sẽ trở thành lớp ba năm hai thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư mở mồm nói đạo lý, nhưng tầm mắt vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình di động chưa từng dời ra.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: [ Hình ảnh ], Bà già nó, tôi làm sao lại trở thành người của lớp các anh chứ!

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi sao lại trở thành năm hai chứ! Tự dưng cho tôi nhảy lớp làm gì không biết.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cái này……

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Ngày thường viết lớp ba thuận tay, nên không mấy suy nghĩ liền viết thành năm hai luôn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Bọn nó bây giờ cứ một hai đòi gửi tôi lên lớp các anh.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tới đi, anh đấy rất hoan nghênh, đuổi tên Phàn Việt kia ra chỗ khác, anh sẽ ngồi cùng bàn với cưng.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Biến biến biến.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chẳng qua anh làm bài đều đúng hết nha, anh thật là lợi hại, còn dám bảo mình không có kinh nghiệm nữa chứ.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:???

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Trong sách có hết rồi, chỉ có cậu nói như rồng leo, làm như mèo mửa không muốn xem sách giáo khoa thôi, trách ai bây giờ.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu lên đây, tôi sẽ tự mình dạy cậu cái gì gọi là kinh nghiệm.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh có phát hiện ra mình đã bị tôi dạy hư rồi hay không. Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu đang suy nghĩ linh tinh cái gì đấy??? Tôi chỉ định đánh dấu vài ý chính trong bài cho cậu thôi mà, oan quá đi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Cạc cạc cạc*.

_(*Chỗ này dùng để chửi một ai đó là đồ ngu (theo kiểu đùa vui). Nhưng nếu mình để đồ ngu thật thì đọc lên rất là kỳ và gây ấn tượng xấu cho hình tượng Lạc Tri Dư. Nên mình quyết định để thế này, dù sao thì nghe nó cũng giống như đang chửi mà nhỉ =)))_

Đại hội thể thao trường Nhất Trung năm nay được tổ chức khá trễ, hội thao vừa mới kết thúc thì tháng mười hai đã tới, nhiệt độ giảm xuống rất nhanh, rất nhiều học sinh sáng sớm rất lười chui ra khỏi ổ chăn của mình, hội học sinh cũng vì thế mà có thêm nhiều việc, còn đặc biệt phân công vài người xuống trực ở dưới khu dạy học để bắt những ai đi học muộn do dậy trễ.

“Lạc Tri Dư cậu đâu rồi? Hôm nay tới phiên hai đứa mình trực đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư đang cuộn mình trong ổ chăn, nhận được cuộc điện thoại của Tiêu Ngạn gọi tới, “Tiếng chuông vào học đã reo lên từ lâu lắm rồi đấy, thân là thành viên hội học sinh mà lại tới muộn sao?”

“Sắp tới rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói bậy, “Vừa ra khỏi ký túc xá, đang đến sân thể dục, thấy được khu dạy học rồi, thấy được cả anh nữa. Anh mặc đồng phục màu xanh, trong tay cầm một quyển sách tiếng Anh.”

Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn vẫn nghe được thanh âm ủ rũ từ trong giọng nói của cậu.

“Lạc ve sầu, cậu căn bản chưa hề rời khỏi giường, chả biết cậu là cái dạng gì nữa.” Điện thoại của Tiêu Ngạn bị Lạc Tri Dư mạnh mẽ cúp mất, “Cậu cứ tiếp tục diễn……”

Mười lăm phút sau, Tiêu Ngạn đeo trên cổ hai tấm thẻ trực đứng ở cửa cầu thang phía đông chờ Lạc Tri Dư tới.

“Tôi có phải nên trừ điểm cậu trước không nhỉ.” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào ven tường hỏi, “Bạn học Lạc Tri Dư, cậu đi học trễ tận mười phút đồng hồ.”

“Tôi không tính không tính, đưa thẻ trực cho tôi, tôi làm sao có thể trừ điểm chính mình được chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư nắm lấy thẻ trực của mình đang được đeo trên cổ Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu tháo nó ra, đốt ngón tay lạnh lẽo dán lên cần cổ hắn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Đông đến, thời tiết rất lạnh, Lạc Tri Dư một đường run rẩy mà bước lại đây, khó có thể cảm nhận được độ ấm như ở cổ Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu tham luyến sự ấm áp ấy, nhất quyết không chịu rút tay ra.

Cái động tác sưởi ấm này của cậu, trông cực kỳ giống đang thân mật ôm cổ đối phương, đã sớm vượt khoảng cách tiếp xúc an toàn giữa hai người. Nhưng cậu vẫn ngây thơ chưa phát hiện ra điều đó, thậm chí còn khép hờ hai mắt lại, vừa lòng thở ra một hơi.

“Đánh cậu bây giờ, buông ra.” Tiêu Ngạn chống quyển sách tiếng Anh đang bị cuộn thành một cục của mình lên phù hiệu của Lạc Tri Dư, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu về phía sau, không cho Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục tới gần mình.

Lạc Tri Dư sau khi cảm thấy đỡ hơn thì thu tay về, thừa dịp thẻ trực vẫn còn dính hơi ấm trên cơ thể của Tiêu Ngạn, cậu nhanh tay tròng thẻ lên cổ.

Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào bức tường cạnh cầu thang đọc sách tiếng Anh, Lạc Tri Dư cũng rút sách ngữ văn ra bắt đầu đọc.

“Cậu ăn sáng chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Chưa kịp.” Lạc Tri Dư trốn ở sau lưng Tiêu Ngạn, mượn hắn làm lá chắn gió cho mình.

Tiêu Ngạn ném cho cậu một miếng bánh mì nhỏ: “Khi nãy mới mua một cái, cho cậu đấy.”

“Lạnh quá đi à.” Ngón tay sắp đông cứng của Lạc Tri Dư lật không nổi sách ngữ văn nữa, “Có cần thiết phải đi trực không chứ, ngoại trừ tôi ra, thì chẳng có ai đến trễ nữa đâu.”

“Cậu còn không biết xấu hổ à? Chẳng qua mọi chuyện không giống cậu nghĩ đâu, vẫn có người đi trễ đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn bưới tới ngồi xuống, hai người cùng nhau dựa vào cạnh cửa cầu thang, “Năm trước bọn tôi ở cầu thang phía tây bắt được mười mấy người. Vì cầu thang phía đông dẫn tới văn phòng học vụ, nên người đến trễ không ai lên bằng đường này cả, chỉ cần trực vào đầu tuần mùa đông này thôi, tuần sau thì cứ mặc kệ.”

“Thì ra là thế.” Lạc Tri Dư không biết đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lúc hắn đang mải nói chuyện, Lạc Tri Dư đã nhét hai bàn tay lạnh đến đông cứng của mình vào trong tay áo hắn, quơ một phát chụp lấy cổ tay hắn, gió lạnh hiu hiu dọc theo ống tay áo Tiêu Ngạn tràn vào.

“Làm sao lại lạnh như vậy?” Lần này hắn không đuổi Lạc Tri Dư đi nữa, đặt cuốn sách tiếng Anh lên bậc cầu thang chính giữa hai người, tùy ý để cậu nắm lấy cổ tay, “Có phải cậu mặc quá ít đồ rồi không?”

“Để tôi xem xem.” Tiêu Ngạn rút một bàn tay ra nhẹ nhàng vỗ cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư, ước lượng số áo cậu đang mặc: “…… Cậu chỉ mặc một cái áo len bên trong đồng phục thôi à?”

“Là áo len dày.” Lạc Tri Dư sửa lại cho đúng, “Tháng mười hai năm ngoái tôi cũng mặc như thế này.”

“Năm nay khí trời lạnh lên rất nhanh, nhiệt độ cũng xuống tới âm luôn rồi, cậu không được mặc kiểu này nữa, biết không?” Tiêu Ngạn thu tay lại, áp lòng bàn tay lên hai má Lạc Tri Dư.

Sau khi phân hóa giới tính thứ hai xong, Omega đều sẽ có chút sợ lạnh, đây là chuyện cực kỳ bình thường, chỉ là Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa thích ứng kịp.

Lạc Tri Dư ờm một tiếng, hai tay dúi vào trong ống tay áo của Tiêu Ngạn, rõ ràng là muốn biến người này thành túi giữ nhiệt để tiếp tục làm ấm tay: “Chưa từng nội trú trong trường bao giờ, hôm nay mặc quá ít, ngày mai lại mặc quá nhiều, phiền phức chết mất thôi. Tôi thấy thằng bạn cùng phòng của tôi á, hôm nay chỉ khoác mỗi cái áo sơ mi với cái áo đồng phục rồi ra khỏi cửa thôi, máy giặt ký túc xá của bọn tôi bị hỏng rồi, còn chưa kịp sửa nữa.”

“Máy giặt hỏng rồi á?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi, “Tại sao lại hỏng rồi?”

“Ừm.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, “Tường Đầu Thảo vứt đống chăn mùa đông 4 ký của nó vào rồi để nó đánh nhau với máy giặt. Kết quả, đống chăn thắng.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Dựa theo nhiệt độ lúc này mà nói, cuối tuần khả năng cao sẽ có tuyết rơi, cậu vẫn nên mặc nhiều quần áo vào.” Bên ngoài khu dạy học còn vương lại vài vạt sương mù, ánh mặt trời thì lạnh như băng, không hề có tí gì gọi là độ ấm.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa định mở mồm nói chuyện, chợt không cẩn thận đụng phải quyển sách tiếng Anh của Tiêu Ngạn. Quyển sách này lăn xuống dọc theo cầu thang rơi xuóng dười, Lạc Tri Dư cũng tỏ ra rất tốt bụng mà đạp lên quyển sách giáo khoa kia một cái.

Sách ngừng ở bậc thang kế tiếp, nhưng bên trong trang sách lại xuất hiện thêm một dấu chân.

“Này……” Lạc Tri Dư nhặt quyển ngữ văn của mình lên, chạy bay biến trước khi Tiêu Ngạn kịp giơ tay tẩn cậu.

Tuyết thật sự đã rơi, cho dù vẫn chưa đến cuối tuần. Buổi tối thứ sáu, bầu trời bắt đầu xuất hiện vài bông hoa tuyết phiêu phiêu trong gió, Lạc Tri Dư cuối tuần này có hẹn về nhà, nên hiện tại đang kéo rương hành lý của mình đứng trước cổng trường chờ tài xế tới đón.

“Sao mày nhét nhiều đồ thế.” Tỉnh Hi Minh dùng chân đá đá va ly của Lạc Tri Dư, “Không sợ bị vỡ ra à.”

“Chắc là không sao đâu, toàn là khăn trải giường với quần áo cần đem về giặt thôi ấy mà, còn có máy cái khăn tắm nữa, máy giặt hỏng rồi nên chả còn cách nào cả, tuần này đành phải mang về giặt qua một chút.” Lạc Tri Dư giữ va ly của mình lại, “Chờ tí nữa là lên xe rồi, ổn thật sự, tao sẽ cẩn thận chút, đảm bảo không hỏng đâu.”

Ngoài cửa cũng có vài ba người đứng tụm lại với nhau, đều là học sinh đang chờ người nhà tới đón như cậu.

“Mày đi trước đi.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫy tay với Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Tao tìm người mượn dù một cái.”

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư ra khỏi cửa quên không mang theo dù, trên tóc dính không ít hạt bông tuyết trong suốt. Cậu thường xuyên lên lớp ba trên lầu để quậy phá, dẫn đến việc quen biết hấu hết với người ở lớp Tiêu Ngạn. Lạc Tri Dư vừa liếc mắt một cái đã thấy Tiêu Ngạn đứng trong đám người đang tụ lại cạnh cổng kia, cho nên Lạc Tri Dư không chút do dự mà kéo va ly lại, có ý đồ muốn mượn dù của hắn.

Một đám người lớp ba năm hai đang dựa vào cạnh cửa nghe Thang Nguyên kể chuyện, bên cạnh Tiêu Ngạn thì xuất hiện thêm một cục tên Lạc Tri Dư. Tiêu Ngạn lườm cậu một cái, nghiêng nửa ô dù sang phía của cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư gia nhập đội ngũ nghe kể chuyện phiếm của Thang Nguyên, tỏ ra cực kỳ hứng thú.

“Mọi người đang nói gì vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Lớp các anh cũng có nhiều chuyện để nói phết chứ nhỉ.”

“Bắt gian ngay trên giường, hình như là chuyện lấy từ diễn đàn trường bên ấy, Bánh Trôi thích dạo quanh mấy cái diễn đàn này lắm.” Phàn Việt tường thuật lại vài chi tiết trọng điểm cho cậu, “Trường học bọn họ nhiều dưa* thật, Thang Nguyên còn thường xuyên mang dưa về cho bọn tôi ăn nữa.”

_(*Dưa: Ngôn ngữ mạng chỉ những chuyện không liên quan đến mình hay những phốt trên mạng.*Ăn dưa: Hóng chuyện lề đường, chuyện không dính dáng tới mình)_

“Thật ra không bắt tại trận được, nên không được tính là bắt gian trên giường, nhưng chắc chắn là có gian tình, chứng cứ vô cùng xác thực, hiện tại phần lớn đại học T đều biết hết rồi.” Thang Nguyên liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh, phòng hờ trường hợp có giáo viên đi ngang qua, sau đó lại thần thần bí bí mà nói, “Trong hành lý của người Omega kia, có đựng quần áo của tên Alpha đó, vừa nhìn là đã biết rồi.”

“Oa.” Lạc Tri Dư cổ động, “Xuất sắc!”

Lạc Tri Dư rất thích ăn dưa.

Thang Nguyên thích nhất có người chịu nghe cậu ta kể chuyện, liền lập tức nghiêm trọng hoá bầu không khí lên, thần bí nói thêm vài câu: “Biết tại sao bị phát hiện không? Chỉ có thể nói là nếu không muốn bị ai biết, chi bằng đừng làm thì hơn. Người đang làm trời đang xem, ai biết được lúc hai người bọn họ đi ra ngoài, nhỡ cái hành lý kia bị bung ra thì sao? Sự trùng hợp nó đáng sợ đến như vậy đấy!”

“Không biết bọn họ nghĩ cái gì nữa, yêu đương vụng trộm thì thôi đi, còn giữ lại quần áo của người ta làm gì không biết.”

“Nếu bọn họ là người yêu của nhau ấy, thì tao cũng chẳng nói làm gì, nhưng đây lại không phải là người yêu của nhau cơ. Loại tình huỗng này, nếu không phải là yêu đương vụng trộm thì là cái gì nữa?!”

“Oa.” Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục cổ động, “Đúng đúng đúng.”

Cậu sợ đứng mệt, nên muốn tìm một chỗ để ngồi, liền không chút suy nghĩ ngồi bẹp lên hành lý của mình, ỷ lại hành lý có bánh xe mà trượt lên trượt xuống hai bước, còn cảm thấy rất thích thú nữa. Vì thế nên Lạc Tri Dư đã tự thả bay mình, dựa lên va ly nhích gần Tiêu Ngạn vài bước.

Sau đó Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn chợt nghe thấy một tiếng giòn vang ——

“Răng rắc.”

Thì ra chiếc va ly khi nãy bị nhét đầy ắp đồ của Lạc Tri Dư giờ đã bị cậu chơi tới hỏng.

Tiêu Ngạn nhanh tay lẹ mắt duỗi tay kéo Lạc Tri Dư lên, không cho cậu cơ hội ngã xuống mặt đất, nhưng hắn lại không có cách nào giữ lấy chiếc va ly. Chiếc va ly của Lạc Tri Dư gãy thành một lỗ hổng lớn, chăn nệm rơi hết ra ngoài.

Lớp ba có rất nhiều người tốt bụng, thấy vậy liền mở lời an ủi Lạc Tri Dư, sôi nổi ngồi xổm xuống giúp cậu dọn đồ, ngay ngắn nhét đống đồ lại vào trong va ly, thẳng đến khi có người lớp ba bất ngờ hỏi một câu ——

“Cái chăn ngủ trưa của Ngạn ca tại sao lại ở chỗ cậu vậy?!”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”


	40. Chương 40: Ai có tiền đồ hơn?

“Bố đệt.” Thang Nguyên là người phản ứng mạnh nhất, “Tao con mẹ nó…… Là tiên tri vũ trụ hả?”

Mà Phàn Việt lại là người phản ứng nhanh nhất, anh ta nâng chân lên, đạp một cú vào mông Thang Nguyên, ngăn mấy lời thô tục cậu ta chuẩn bị nói ra khỏi miệng: “Câm mồm.”

“Từ nay về sau tao sẽ không kể chuyện lề đường nữa.” Thang Nguyên dùng giọng siêu nhỏ nói.

“Chuyện lề đường là chuyện lề đường, hiện thực là hiện thực, không giống nhau.” Bạn học Phàn Việt dẫn đầu đứng ra, “Chúng ta phải tách hai thứ đó ra mà đối đãi, không cần phải gấp gáp.”

“Nhưng chuyện lề đường của tao đều là người thật chuyện thật mà.” Thang Nguyên tỏ ra siêu ủy khuất, “Tao cực khổ lắm mới đi hóng được chuyện ở diễn đàn trường bên đấy.”

“Nghĩ đơn giản chút đi.” Lớp ba bắt đầu có người hưởng ứng, “Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn thật vất vả mới có thể làm cho quan hệ của bọn họ tốt hơn, này làm sao có thể so sánh với mấy câu chuyện vỉa hè về tra A tra O chứ?”

Có người hô theo, có người trầm mặc, cũng có người khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

Hai gã trong cuộc đứng yên tại chỗ, hai mắt nhìn nhau, mạnh mẽ chối bỏ quan hệ với bất cứ thứ gì gọi là bắt gian tại trận.

Sau một hồi giằng co ngoài cửa trường học Nhất Trung, đám học sinh lớp ba năm hai rốt cuộc nhất trí sẽ tự động xem nhẹ đề tài vừa rồi, sôi nổi giúp Lạc Tri Dư sửa lại cái rương hành lý, rồi chừa ra cho hai người một không gian riêng.

“Khiến cậu thành trò cười rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn giúp Lạc Tri Dư khóa lại hành lý, “Lần sau mà còn nghe thấy Thang Nguyên bà tám thì phải nhanh chóng tránh đi đấy.”

“Trông anh có kinh nghiệm phết nhỉ, Ngạn ca.” Lạc Tri Dư như đang suy tư gì đó.

Hai người lại chờ thêm chưa được bao lâu nữa, hai xe nhà đã tới đón.

“Đi đây, thứ hai gặp lại nha.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫy vẫy tay với Tiêu Ngạn, “Chăn của anh tôi sẽ giặt sạch rồi trả.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô vừa mới tan tầm đi ngang qua cổng trường, vừa vặn nghe được chữ “chăn” này: “Chăn gì cơ?”

“Là minh chứng cho một bước tiến đột phá và tình hữu nghị của hai người 0%.” Phàn Việt đoạt đáp, “Đây là một sự tiến bộ.”

“Là một mảnh tâm ý bao la đất rộng của Ngạn ca.” Thang Nguyên cũng hùa theo, những bạn học lớp ba đứng sau lưng cậu ta cũng ra sức gật đầu.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô đành phải mang theo một đầu đầy sự khó hiểu mà tan làm. Ông tự hỏi, khoảng cách giữa cách thế hệ cũng có thể lớn như thế ày sao.

Nói là thứ hai gặp, nhưng cả hai lại sống chung một khu nhà, về chung một cung đường. Dọc theo đường đi, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn nhìn thấy xe nhà Tiêu Ngạn đang lắc lư qua lại trước mắt cậu. Hai chiếc xe cứ thế mà trước sau duy trì khoảng cách không gần không xa.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư về đến nhà, mới phát hiện trong nhà không có ai.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ể, trong nhà không có ai ạ?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em về rồi à?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Em đang ở nhà rồi, còn chị đang ở đâu?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Hỏi linh tinh gì đấy, chị đang ở nước R……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]:……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy bố mẹ đâu?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Bận công chuyện, đêm nay không về, anh trai cũng không ở trong nước.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đm, thế em về làm gì chứ. Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ai mà biết được tuần này em về chứ, cũng không thèm dặn bác tài xế nói cho cả nhà biết gì cả.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Khai giảng được nửa cái học kỳ rồi mà chẳng lần nào em về nhà, bố mẹ anh chị còn tưởng em bị thằng nhóc Alpha không muốn lộ tên kia bắt cóc mất rồi chứ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Được rồi được rồi, em tự đi chơi đây, cáo từ.

Nhà cậu rất lớn, Lạc Tri Dư ngày thường không có cảm giác gì, nhưng lúc này người nhà lại đi hết rồi, cậu thế nhưng cảm thấy có chút cô đơn quạnh quẽ. Sau khi làm xong hết đống bài tập sinh lý, loại cảm giác này bắt đầu lớn dần lên.

Trong nhà không còn ai, bầu không khí này không mấy quen thuộc với Lạc Tri Dư cho lắm, nên cậu đã tìm một bộ phim kinh dị, chiếu lên TV ngoài phòng khách, mở thiết bị loa dành cho rạp chiếu phim gia đình ra, khiến cho âm thanh quanh quẩn khắp căn phòng. Vài phút sau, Lạc Tri Dư chợt có cảm giác, trong nhà chỗ nào cũng có người hết.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Đang lập hội đánh game, 5V5, muốn chơi không?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chơi chứ chơi chứ! Đang cảm thấy trống rỗng lắm đây nè! QAQ

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Dùng sai từ rồi, phải bảo là nhàm chán, không được bảo là trống rỗng.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Được thôi, chơi nào!

“Hello Hello ~” Một giọng nói quen thuộc truyền đến từ trong tai nghe, “Lại gặp nhau nữa rồi, Lạc Tri Dư.”

Lạc Tri Dư nhớ lại, cái này chắc là giọng của Lục Minh Quy, vị bạn học có tin tức tố vị pho mát xanh đây mà.

“Mọi người trực tiếp mở mic.” Phàn Việt nói, “Cứ tùy tiện đánh đi.”

Dù bảo là cứ tùy tiện đánh, nhưng bọn họ vẫn đang trên đà thắng cuộc. Chỉ có điều, bọn họ đánh được một lúc, đột nhiên cảm thấy hơi hoảng loạn.

“Sao tao cứ thấy game hôm nay có chút đáng sợ nhỉ.” Thang Nguyên hỏi vào trong kênh đội, “Chỗ ai có tiếng ma kêu vậy? Tao giật mình đến hoảng luôn rồi.”

Bốn người đều đóng mic, chỉ còn một mình Lạc Tri Dư mở ra, thế nên Lạc Tri Dư bị bắt.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Làm cái gì vậy?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Chắc bố mẹ cậu phải chịu đựng cậu nhiều lắm nhỉ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Trong nhà không có ai.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Trùng hợp thế, nhà tôi cũng không có.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy anh muốn tới chơi không, có mấy câu hỏi tôi không biết làm, anh thuận tiện tới đây giảng cho tôi luôn.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Thật hay xạo vậy, tôi lớn như này rồi mà vẫn chưa được qua nhà cậu lần nào hết.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đến đây đi, giúp tôi xách đống đồ ăn ngoài sân lên luôn, mật mã cửa là sinh nhật tôi, vào đến sân thì gọi tôi ra mở cửa! Tới nha, trong bán kính một trăm dặm quanh nhà tôi này tôi chỉ có thể gọi anh tới thôi đó.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

Rất mau đã tới 9 giờ tối, Tiêu Ngạn thật sự đến, đến để làm bài tập. Hắn mang theo vài cuốn vở, cầm đống đồ ăn để ngoài sân của Lạc Tri Dư vào.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tới rồi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Mở cửa cho tôi

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh chờ tí, để tôi tắt hết camera trong sân đã rồi sẽ mở cửa cho anh vào sau.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Muốn tôi làm Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg hả, sao tôi cứ cảm giác như có nội tình gì ấy nhỉ.

Lạc Tri Dư mặc một thân áo ngủ ở nhà, ra mở cửa cho Tiêu Ngạn.

“Dì giúp việc nhà cậu không nấu cơm cho cậu ăn à?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa vào cửa đã cảm nhận được không khí quạnh quẽ trong phòng.

“Trong nhà không có ai, dì giúp việc cũng xin nghỉ rồi, tôi chỉ đành phải tự cung tự cấp thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhận lấy đồ ăn từ tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh cứ ngồi thoải mái đi.”

Tiêu Ngạn cũng không tỏ ra chút khách khí nào, tự nhiên đảo khách thành chủ, giơ tay đổi kênh quỷ khóc sói gào trên TV thành một kênh khác, kênh này đang phát một chương trình cực kỳ ăn khách gần đây. Sau đó hắn điều chỉnh ánh đèn lên một độ sáng thích hợp, bầu không khí trong phòng khách lập tức trở nên ấm áp lên hơn lần.

Căn phòng to như vậy, mà chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

Phòng khách đang mở điều hòa, Lạc Tri Dư bọc mình trong chăn của Tiêu Ngạn, cuộn thành một cục ở trên sô pha, mở hộp đồ ăn của mình.

Tiêu Ngạn liếc mắt nhìn tấm chăn cực kỳ quen thuộc kia, miễn có ý kiến.

“Tôi mà không tới, có phải cậu sẽ không định ăn cơm tối luôn không?” Lúc này đã là 9 giờ tối rồi, Tiêu Ngạn nhịn không được phải nói nhiều vài câu.

“Lười ra ngoài lắm.” Lúc Lạc Tri Dư ở nhà, tướng ngồi còn xấu thậm tệ hơn ở bên ngoài nữa, “Phải đi qua rất nhiều cánh cửa, còn phải băng qua một cái sân to, mỏi chết.”

Về đến nhà được một lúc, không còn cảm nhận được bầu không khí học tập của trường, cậu lại khôi phục bộ dáng lười biếng khi trước, chỉ cần không ai hối thúc cậu, cậu có thể nằm đo giường hết cả ngày.

Lạc Tri Dư ăn được phân nửa phần cơm tối, thì nhận được cuộc điện thoại chị gái gọi tới.

“Làm sao rồi, ăn cơm tối chưa?” Lạc Tri Dư mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, thanh âm mang theo vài tia ủ rũ, “Ăn xong rồi, chuẩn bị ngủ đây.”

“Em ăn tối thì ăn đi chứ cắt camera theo dõi trong nhà làm gì.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nhẹ nhõm thở dài một hơi, không thể nào hiểu nổi mà hỏi, “Lúc hệ thống từ xa gửi tin nhắn nhắc nhở tới, chị còn tưởng camera giám sát hỏng rồi chứ, hay em đang ăn vụng thứ gì à, nên em mới muốn cắt hết thiết bị theo dõi trong nhà?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Đúng lúc TV đang chiếu một bộ phim truyền hình về đề tài gia đình, một đôi AO trong lúc đang vụng trộm yêu đương, cắt hết camera theo dõi trong nhà.

Cần gì phải phản ứng thái quá như thế chứ.

“Không có ăn vụng mà, chị không cần nghĩ nhiều, bây giờ em ngủ liền đây.” Lạc Tri Dư tiếp tục gọi điện thoại.

Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên, tắt TV trong phòng khách lại.

Lạc Tri Dư lái đông quẹo tây đem cái đề tài này vứt qua một bên, Lạc Tư Tuyết để lại một câu “làm gì mà rắc rối thế” rồi bán tín bán nghi mà cúp máy: “Được thôi, hai ngày tới cũng chẳng có ai ở trong nhà, em tự chiếu cố chính mình đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư ăn xong cơm tối, thu dọn lại bàn ăn phòng khách. Đã gần 10 giờ rồi, Tiêu Ngạn cầm quyển vở vật lý ra, bút dừng trên mặt giấy nửa ngày, nhưng vẫn không hề đặt bút xuông làm bài.

Giờ phút này, hắn cũng nên trở về rồi.

“Làm bài tập không?” Lạc Tri Dư ăn uống no say, tinh thần phấn chấn, kéoTiêu Ngạn vào phòng của mình, dọn một cái ghế ra cho hắn.

“Tôi có thể vào chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn ngừng ở trước cửa phòng Lạc Tri Dư, nhìn cái mặt mèo đang meo meo hung dữ dán trên cửa.

Lạc Tri Dư là Omega, đây là phòng của Omega.

“Vào đi, không ai cản anh, anh cũng không cần phải về nhà vội.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ chiếc ghế bên cạnh mình, “Tôi thấy môn sinh lý anh học cũng giỏi đấy chứ, lại đây giúp tôi giải đề với.”

Phòng Lạc Tri Dư đã được dì giúp việc thu dọn qua, giá vẽ đặt ở bên cửa sổ, dụng cụ vẽ tranh được xếp rất ngay ngắn trên mặt đất, còn đằng sau bức mành được cuộn lên trên đằng kia kia, chính là một khoảng sao trời mênh mông.

“Lần trước bài anh làm cho tôi đều đúng hết á.” Lạc Tri Dư hâm mộ nói, “Cho nên anh hãy giúp tôi giải cái đề tự luận này đi.”

[ Đề tự luận ngắn ]

Xin hãy tóm tắt quá trình đánh dấu tạm thời của Alpha dành cho Omega?

Lạc Tri Dư trả lời: Cắn là được rồi.

Thầy giáo Hứa cho điểm: ×

Thầy giáo Hứa phê bình: Quá trình đâu? Tại sao không viết kỹ càng tỉ mỉ vào?

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Lúc đi học thầy Hứa giảng quá mơ hồ, vẽ cái hình xong là bỏ qua luôn, Tỉnh Hi Minh nói mấy cái này không cần thầy dạy cũng hiểu, nhưng tôi lại làm không được.” Lạc Tri Dư cắn nắp bút oán giận, “Anh hiểu biết sâu rộng lắm mà, nói qua quá trình cho tôi nghe đi, Ngạn ca.”

“Cậu ngồi đàng hoàng lại.” Tiêu Ngạn vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhìn chằm chằm Lạc Tri Dư vài giây, sau đó hít sâu một hơi, rồi ấn cậu ngồi xuống ghế, không cho cậu lộn xộn.

Lạc Tri Dư chớp chớp mắt, ngửa đầu nhìn hắn: “Ngồi rồi.”

Tay Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng xốc cổ áo của cậu lên, ánh mắt ngừng lại phía sau cần cổ cậu. Tầm mắt Lạc Tri Dư đảo qua quyển sách giáo khoa trước mặt, mới chợt phát hiện ra bầu không khí lúc này thật sự có chút ám muội.

Hai người bọn họ đều đang làm chuyện vượt rào.

Cậu còn chưa kịp bảo dừng, ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn đã chậm rãi trườn xuống dưới, tìm đúng vị trí tuyến thể sau cổ Omega: “Đại khái là nơi này.”

Cảm xúc nhỏ nhoi đột nhiên bị phóng đại lên gấp mấy lần, Lạc Tri Dư không dám động đậy.

“Vị trí là ở đây.” Lạc Tri Dư không nhìn thấy được biểu tình trên mặt Tiêu Ngạn, cũng không có cách nào nghe ra bất kỳ cảm xúc dao động nào từ trong giọng nói của hắn, “Alpha muốn đánh dấu tạm thời Omega, hãy lấy ví dụ, nếu tôi muốn đánh dấu cậu, thì tôi phải cắn vào chỗ này.”

Tay Tiêu Ngạn không nặng không nhẹ ấn vào sau cổ cậu một chút, một luồng kích thích xa lạ mà mãnh liệt chợt tức khắc thổi qua thân thể cậu, cậu chỉ muốn trốn, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn lại dường như lường trước được hành động này, nên đã dùng bàn tay còn lại của mình ấn cậu trở về trên ghế. Toàn thân Lạc Tri Dư đang run rẩy, sức lực Tiêu Ngạn lúc này so với thường ngày lớn hơn khá nhiều, vị trí sau cổ bị hắn chạm vào, không thể nào thoát khỏi tầm tay hắn.

“Cắn nát chỗ này của cậu, sau đó rót tin tức tố của tôi vào, thì đánh dấu tạm thời mới có hiệu lực.” Ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn bắt chước động tác cắn, đầu ngón tay lại ấn vào sau cổ Lạc Tri Dư một chút, “Điều này chứng tỏ, trong khoảng thời gian trước khi ký hiệu tạm thời hoàn toàn biến mắt, thì cậu là của tôi.”

“Học được chưa?” Hắn buông đôi tay đang giam cầm Lạc Tri Dư ra, nhẹ nhàng vuốt qua đuôi mắt của cậu, ngón tay dính phải vài vệt nước ướt át, “Nhóc lưu manh.”

Trong bữa tiệc tối của một khách sạn nào đó, bố Lạc Tri Dư đang nói chuyện điện thoại với Lạc Tư Tuyết ——

“Thiết bị giám sát trong nhà bị cắt mất tín hiệu? Lạc Tri Dư làm?”

“Bố cứ để nó tùy ý đi, mấy tên nhóc nhỏ tuổi thường có những ý tưởng kỳ quái ấy mà.”

“Không sao, nó còn có thể làm gì được chứ, mặc kệ nó.”

Cha mẹ Tiêu Ngạn vừa lúc đi ngang qua sảnh tiệc vô tình nghe được cuộc hội thoại này ——

Mẹ của Tiêu Ngạn: “Gia đình bọn họ thật đúng là phiền phức hết sức, camera giám sát nhà chúng ta đã bị cắt đứt từ tận hai tiếng trước rồi, chúng ta cũng chẳng hề tỏ ra khẩn trương đến như vậy.”

“Đúng thế đấy, Tiêu Ngạn nhà chúng ta thật đúng là khiến người khác yên tâm mà, so với Lạc Tri Dư nhà bọn họ còn có tiền đồ hơn nhiều.”


	41. Chương 41: Trong sạch thì tự mình biết.

“Dọa cậu khóc rồi?” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi trở lại trên ghế của mình, nhìn đôi mắt hơi hơi phiếm hồng của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Không có mà.” Lạc Tri Dư đá Tiêu Ngạn một cú, tự mình giơ tay lau hai mắt, ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn chằm chằm quyển sách luyện tập, “Chỉ là có chút…… Ngoài ý muốn.”

Chuyện đánh dấu tạm thời này không hề giống với những gì mà cậu tưởng, phản ứng của cậu đối với việc này còn mạnh hơn rất nhiều, nói là khó chịu thì cũng khhng phải, nhưng cậu cũng không có cách nào miêu tả thêm được nữa, chẳng trách thầy giáo Hứa lại đánh một dấu X thật to vào bài tập của cậu.

“Đừng sợ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tôi không phải muốn bắt nạt cậu đâu.”

Chỉ là, cầm lòng không được nên có hơi vượt rào, nói trắng ra là, thực chất hắn thật sự muốn bắt nạt người ta.

Hai người sau khi đã vượt rào xong, liền im hơi lặng tiếng lui trở về phạm vi an toàn của bản thân, không hề đề cập tới chuyện vừa rồi nữa, coi như chưa từng có việc gì xảy ra. Nhung bầu không khí dù thế thì vẫn có chút thay đổi, đâu thể nào dễ dàng xóa bỏ hết các dấu vết như vậy được, chỉ là trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không muốn nói ra thôi.

Bọn họ quan hệ đã xấu từ khi còn rất nhỏ, lớp cũng không học chung với nhau, đây là lần đầu tiên hai người ghé đầu vào chung một cái bàn cùng nhau yên tĩnh làm bài, bầu không khí hài hòa đến nỗi bọn họ cũng cũng khó có thể thích ứng được. Rất nhanh về sau, Lạc Tri Dư bỗng dẫn đầu đưa ra lời kháng nghị.

“Anh bạn, hình như anh chiếm hơi nhiều chỗ rồi đó?” Lạc Tri Dư dùng cây bút trong tay gõ vào khuỷu tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Dịch qua chút đi, chữ tôi viết còn không được hoàn chỉnh đây này.”

Tiêu Ngạn nhìn địa bàn của mình và Lạc Tri Dư, từ chối lui về phía sau: “Chính cậu tự nghiêng mình làm bài đấy chứ, đến cả sách bài tập cũng xoay nghiêng, tôi sắp bị đẩy đến cạnh bàn luôn rồi, cậu còn nói tôi nữa?”

“Anh quản tôi, đây là bàn nhà tôi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư lộ rõ nguyên hình, “Tôi muốn chia như thế nào thì phải chia như thế ấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Cậu gọi tôi tới giúp cậu làm bài, vậy mà tới cái bàn cũng không cho tôi dùng, tôi chỉ được coi là công cụ của cậu thôi sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Công cụ sẽ không bao giờ động tay động chân giống như anh hết.”

Một câu “động tay động chân” này không hiểu vì sao lại chọc trúng điểm nào đó trong lòng hai người. Hai người trầm mặc một lúc lâu, Lạc Tri Dư thậm chí còn tốt bụng mà nhích sang bên trái 20 centimet, để lại cho Tiêu Ngạn một chút không gian.

“Ngài công cụ có còn ở đó không, đề này không biết làm.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ cái bàn, đưa qua một tờ bài tập, “Đề cuối cùng ấy, anh xem giúp tôi đi.”

“Cậu đang làm đề thi đại học à, cái này đối với năm nhất khó lắm.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa nhìn đã biết, “Kiến thức này phải tới năm hai mới học.”

Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn vẫn giảng đề cho Lạc Tri Dư nghe. Lúc Lạc Tri Dư học tập đều tỏ ra rất nghiêm túc, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm bài làm, dựa theo phương pháp Tiêu Ngạn đã chỉ mà tính tính toán toán lên tờ giấy nháp, thường xuyên nêu lên ý kiến của mình, còn ngẩng đầu hỏi ý kiến của hắn.

Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn lại không tự chủ được mà nhớ tới hai đuôi mắt phiếm hồng khi nãy của cậu.

Nếu lại động tay bắt nạt thêm chút nữa, thì có thể thấy được một Lạc Tri Dư xinh đẹp hơn không nhỉ?

“Nghĩ cái gì thế?” Lạc Tri Dư chờ hướng giải tiếp theo, chờ đến tận nửa ngày cũng không được đáp lại, “Vẻ mặt anh sao lại đột nhiên lộ ra biểu tình ‘ tôi có tội ’ thế kia?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “…… Không có chuyện gì.”

Học sinh cấp ba được chia ra thành hai loại, một là những tuyển thủ cực kỳ nỗ lực, trước sau đều chỉ muốn đọc sách làm bài; loại còn lại chính là những tuyển thủ học tập loạn xạ, ban ngày thì ngồi trong lớp điên cuồng chơi, buổi tối thì về ký túc xá điên cuồng học.

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn, rõ ràng đều thuộc loại người của vế sau.

Hai người may mắn vừa thấy được bộ dạng nghiêm túc của đối phương, chợt ngoài ý muốn nhận ra bản thân mình và người kia là cùng một loại người, thế nên có không ít những đặc điểm và đề tại chung với nhau.

Tới gần 12 giờ tối, Lạc Tri Dư làm xong đống đề trên tay kia, cậu ném cây bút cái xoạch lên trên bàn, sau đó thoải mái dựa vào lưng ghế: “Học nữa không?”

“Sắp tới 12 giờ rồi, tôi phải về nhà.” Tiêu Ngạn thu dọn xong đống sách vở bỏ vào cặp sách, vì để phòng ngừa hai người lại lấy sai bài tập, hắn đã phải kiểm tra thêm một lần nữa.

“Vậy được rồi, để tôi tiễn anh ra ngoài.” Lạc Tri Dư mặc đồ ngủ ở nhà bên ngoài quấn một tấm chăn dày, đứng dậy muốn đưa Tiêu Ngạn đi, “Tiễn đến cửa sân đi.”

“Không cần.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cậu mở cửa cho tôi là được rồi, tôi tự biết đường về.”

Lạc Tri Dư thuận tay đóng cửa phòng mình lại, dẫn Tiêu Ngạn ra phòng khách, nhưng hai người còn chưa đi được mấy bước, bên ngoài đã truyền đến một loạt tiếng mở cửa nhà.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cậu trở tay đẩy mạnh Tiêu Ngạn vào trong phòng cất chứa nhỏ cạnh cầu thang, rồi tự mình đi vào chung, đóng cửa phòng lại.

“Làm tôi sợ muốn chết, đã bảo là đêm nay không về cơ mà?” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ ngực, tim đập có hơi mau, cậu ra hiệu bảo Tiêu Ngạn nhỏ giọng, “Chờ mọi người ngủ hết, tôi lại đưa anh ra ngoài.”

Diện tích phòng chứa đồ cạnh cầu thang rất nhỏ, chứa toàn đồ của Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ dư có duy nhất một khoảng trống nhỏ đủ để cho hai người miễn cưỡng đứng thẳng. Lạc Tri Dư không hề bật đèn, chỉ có vài ánh đèn của người máy lau nhà sạc điện dưới mặt đất đang hơi hơi lập loè.

“May là anh mang đồ bọc giày đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư nhỏ giọng nói vào tai Tiêu Ngạn, “Bằng không tôi sẽ phải nghĩ cách giải thích vì sao cửa nhà lại có thêm một đôi giày, còn phải giải thích vì sao lại cắt đứt thiết bị giám sát và mang một Alpha về nhà”

“Tri Dư hình như ngủ rồi, thấy cửa phòng đã đóng.” Âm thanh trò chuyện từ bên ngoài truyền đến.

“Chắc ngủ rồi đấy, đừng quấy rầy nó, chúng ta cũng chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi đi.” Thanh âm này dần dần đi xa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: cover me*!

_(*Chỗ này mình chịu, cầu cao nhân. Theo mình nghĩ thì đó là một lời cầu cứu hay gì đó đại loại thế)_

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Giao lưu qua WeChat, sẽ an toàn hơn.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu vừa đổi biệt danh của tôi thành gì đấy?

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Đừng giấu giếm nữa, tôi thấy hết rồi. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

Không gian trong phòng chứa đồ quá nhỏ, thế nên nửa thân trên của Lạc Tri Dư đều dựa hết lên người Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu khi nãy đã có chút mệt mỏi, không bao lâu sau liền dựa vào bả vai Tiêu Ngạn ngủ gà ngủ gật. Tiêu Ngạn sợ cậu té ngã, đành phải cẩn thân từng li từng tí đỡ lấy cậu.

Vị ngọt của hương đào cứ như gần như xa mà quanh quẩn bên người hắn, hắn không thể tránh được việc bị dính lây tin tức tố của Lạc Tri Dư, do hai người bọn họ dựa nhau quá gần.

Di động của Tiêu Ngạn đột nhiên nhận được tin nhắn mới gửi tới. Hắn nhanh tay lẹ mắt tắt tiếng âm báo nhắc nhở, đổi thành chế độ im lặng.

[ Mẹ ]: Đã trễ thế này rồi, còn đi đâu nữa?

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Con ra ngoài chơi.

[ Mẹ ]: Đã về nhà chưa? Buồn-ngủ.jpg

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Giờ về ạ.

[ Mẹ ]: Vậy con nhanh lên.

[ khói thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Vâng, con sẽ cố gắng đi nhanh một chút.

Giọng nói bên ngoài dần dần biến mất, Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ Lạc Tri Dư: “Đang đứng mà cũng ngủ được nữa, phục cậu luôn.”

“Mấy giờ rồi.” Trong giọng nói của Lạc Tri Dư có xen lẫn vài tia ủ rũ nồng đậm, vẫn còn chưa thanh tỉnh sau giấc ngủ, “Hay là anh đừng đi nữa, giường của tôi đủ lớn mà.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Nội tâm hắn vất vả lắm mới có thể bình tĩnh lại, giờ lại bị chọc cho nổi lên vài gợn sóng lăn tăn.

Sau khi cởi bỏ bộ đồng phục mình mặc thường ngày, Tiêu Ngạn chợt cảm thấy tư tưởng của mình càng ngày càng có chút nguy hiểm.

“Nào, cậu lặp lại lần nữa xem.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng tay uy hiếp cần cổ của Lạc Tri Dư, “Hoặc là phải về chép lại sách giáo khoa ba lần, rồi mới được quay về hỏi tôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa bị chạm một phát đã lập tức thanh tỉnh, mà nói đi nói lại cũng cảm thấy có gì đó kỳ quái. Rõ ràng từ nhỏ đến lớn số lần hai người bọn họ đánh nhau nhiều vô số kể, vậy mà cậu vẫn sinh ra một sự tín nhiệm mù quáng đối với Tiêu Ngạn.

“Tôi thì không tính, nhưng đối với những Apha khác, cậu không thể nói như vậy được, nhớ chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy mình vẫn phải dạy dỗ lại người này một chút, không dạy không được, “Những Alpha khác cũng không thể nào chạm vào cậu như thế này. Nếu có ai chạm vào cậu như vầy, thì cậu phải tẩn người đó, hoặc gọi tôi giúp cậu tẩn người đó, biết không?”

“Biết rồi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu đồng ý, “Đã hiểu, anh không được tính là Alpha.”

Lời này vừa được thốt ra, cậu lập tức liền cảm thấy hối hận, bởi vì ngau sau đó, Tiêu Ngạn liền tỏ ra không chút suy nghĩ mà nhéo eo cậu một phát, làm cậu giật mình lùi về sau, không gian nhỏ hẹp khiến Lạc Tri Dư không thể lui được nữa, một chân dẫm lên trên nắp của người máy lau nhà, ấn trúng cái nút khởi động của người máy.

“A ha ha ~ tôi phải bắt đầu quét rác!”

Người máy lau nhà bị khởi động, thanh âm thông báo quét rác vang vọng khắp góc của căn phòng.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Trong hoàn cảnh càng đầy khẩn trương và đầy sự kích thích, thì lại càng có nhiều chuyện vặt vãnh muốn tới phá đám hơn.

“Gặp chướng ngại vật, gặp chướng ngại vật.” Người máy lau nhà đâm tới đâm lui dưới gót chân Lạc Tri Dư, “Xin hãy dời chướng ngại vật sang chỗ khác.”

Lạc Tri Dư gian nan cúi người tắt người máy lau nhà lại, chướng ngại vật họ Lạc rón ra rón rén đuổi chướng ngại vật họ Tiêu ra khỏi sân, kinh hồn bạt vía mà quay về phòng khách.

“Người máy lau nhà bị động kinh à?” Bố cậu ngồi xổm trước cửa phòng chứa đồ, khép nửa đôi mắt nghiên cứu người máy đang nằm trên mặt đất.

“Ai biết được? Chắc là động kinh đấy ạ, nên đổi đi thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ bình tĩnh mà trở về phòng, để lại bố cậu đứng tại chỗ tự hỏi : Thằng nhóc Lạc Tri Dư đã sớm “ngủ” này tại sao lại trở về từ ngoài vườn chứ?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thuận lợi không, anh bạn?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi bên này không có việc gì, tôi đã thuận lợi nằm tọt vào ổ chăn.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Vậy cậu ngủ đi, tôi sắp về đến nhà rồi, cũng rất thuận lợi, không phức tạp như nhà các cậu, trong sạch thì tự mình biết, không có chuyện gì khó giải thích được đâu.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Ngủ ngon.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đêm nay cũng thật quá kích thích rôi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Khuyên cậu nên im miệng.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Ngoan, nếu không biết nói gì thì hãy im lặng.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh biết nói hả? ? Anh cứ mang một quyển sách lên đây rồi từ từ đọc nhé.

Lạc Tri Dư đi ngủ, trên con đường dưới đêm đông lạnh giá, chỉ có duy nhất một mình Tiêu Ngạn phải một nắng hai sương bước đi.

Phòng khách nhà Tiêu Ngạn, hai người vừa mới về đến nhà đang ngồi trò chuyện ——

“Đã trễ thế này rồi, Tiêu Ngạn còn đi chơi ở đâu vậy?” Bố của Tiêu Ngạn đã tỉnh rượu một nửa, “Tại sao còn phải tắt máy giám sát chứ? Nó đang định làm cái gì đây.”

“Không biết nữa, chỉ nói là đi chơi, không nói gì thêm nữa, chắc là ra tiệm net đi?”

“Không cần phải thế chứ, máy tính và đường truyền internet ở nhà đều tốt hơn so với tiệm net mà.” Tiêu Tự nghĩ không ra, “Ăn nhậu chơi bời gì thì cũng có thể giải quyết ở nhà.”

“Vậy lạ thật, có thứ gì mà trong nhà chúng ta không có sao?”

Tiêu Tự: “…… Anh nghĩ đến một thứ……”

“Thứ chúng ta nghĩ đến có thể là cùng một thứ……”

Hoảng loạn.

“Nhà chúng ta không nuôi một thằng tra nam, phải hỏi cho ra nhẽ.”

“Tí phải hỏi một chút.”

Dưới trời đêm đen gió lớn, Tiêu Ngạn rốt cuộc cũng về tới nhà, quét thẻ bấm mật mã mở cửa, động tác thuần thục, không có chút sự hoảng hốt nào, vào phòng khách chuyện thứ nhất là bật đèn, chuyện thứ hai là……

Trên sô pha của phòng khách có hai người đang dùng ánh mắt thâm sâu mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn ——

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

Cái này so với phim kinh dị chiếu ở nhà Lạc Tri Dư còn khủng bố hơn.

“Đi đâu vậy nha?” Mẹ mỉm cười.

“Chơi cái gì nha?” Bố hiền từ.

“Chỗ nào trên người có chữa mùi vị của Omega nha?” Bố mẹ dùng đôi mắt nhìn thấu hồng trần.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

00:59:47

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: cover me.

[ Ve sầu ]: Buồn-ngủ.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Tự mình giải quyết đi, trong sáng thì tự mình biết mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh trai à anh ngủ ngon nha.


	42. Chương 42: Học được rồi

05:07:55

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh trai à buổi sáng tốt lành nha, một ngày mới, một sức sống mới.

[ Quả quýt thúi]:……

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Quá sớm rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hôm nay còn muốn tới chơi không? Tôi đang giải đề đại học nè, có thể sẽ có mấy câu tôi không biết làm đó.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Không tới không tới, cái câu trong sạch thì tự mình biết không phù hợp với tôi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu không biết tối qua tôi đã phải trải qua chuyện gì đâu.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Chỗ nào không biết thì gọi video cho tôi, ngoại trừ lúc tắm rửa, thì những lúc khác tôi đều sẽ tiếp điện thoại. Cuối tuần cứ nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ đi, không cần phải làm đống bài tập vượt quá giới hạn kia của mình đâu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ha ha ha, vậy thì thứ hai gặp lại nhé, tôi ngủ tiếp đây.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cho nên khi nãy cậu nhắn chắc là để đánh thức tôi. Mỉm-cười.jpg

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh cũng ngủ tiếp đi nha. Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu đánh thức tôi là để hóng trò vui chứ gì, cũng có cố gắng phết đấy.

Sáng thứ hai trước tiết đọc sách, Lạc Tri Dư dành chút thời gian để chạy lên lầu, kéo cửa kính của lớp hai năm ba ra, trả chăn lại cho Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi tại vị trí của mình tính tính toán toán, vừa mới lơ đãng một chút, cửa sổ cạnh người đã bị ai đó đứng ngoài hành lang kéo ra, một ụ chăn dày cộm ập thẳng lên đầu hắn.

“Tôi đã giặt sạch rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư tự hào nói, “Anh ngửi thử xem, có phải đã không còn mùi tin tức tố của anh rồi không.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Hắn không muốn phải thảo luận về đề tài mùi của chăn này ở ngay trong tiết đọc sách cho lắm.

Học sinh trong lớp cũng dừng việc đọc sách lại, miệng của bọn họ mấp máy nhưng lại chẳng biết đang nói cái gì, dùng hai mắt trộm nhìn Lạc Tri Dư bên ngoài cửa sổ, thỉnh thoảng còn lặng lẽ cúi đầu thì thầm hai câu.

Tiêu Ngạn lôi cục chăn trên đầu xuống, gấp lại rồi nhét vào trong hộc bàn, phất tay đuổi người.

“Mày để chăn vào hành lý của người ta thì thôi đi, vậy mà còn muốn người ta giặt giúp mày nữa chứ.” Có người thò đầu qua nói đùa với Tiêu Ngạn, “Mày nói xem mày có xứng với người ta không.”

“Không sao không sao.” Từ khi quan hệ của hai người trở nên hòa hoãn, mỗi khi tâm tình Lạc Tri Dư tốt, thì sẽ chủ động giữ gìn thanh danh cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi tự nguyện mà, tôi còn cảm thấy rất vui vẻ khi giặt chăn cho anh ta đó.”

“Cầu xin cậu hãy im lặng đi.” Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi bên cửa sổ duỗi tay quất Lạc Tri Dư một cái, Lạc Tri Dư đã sớm lường trước được điều này nên nhanh nhẹn lui về sau một bước, cười một cách đầy đắc ý.

Thầy giáo Lý vào lớp giao bài tập, vừa liếc mắt một cái đã thấy bộ đồng phục màu đỏ của Lạc Tri Dư. Đứa nhỏ năm nhất này, dạo gần đây số lần nó chạy lên lầu hình như rất nhiều, luồn lách vào khung cửa nhiều lần đến nỗi trở nên thuần thục luôn rồi.

“Em chào thầy Lý.” Lạc Tri Dư rất biết lễ phép, “Em đến thăm Ngạn ca của em được không ạ.”

Thầy giáo Lý: “?” Thằng nhỏ này nói chuyện dù rất có lễ phép, nhưng tại sao lại nghe như có gì đó kỳ quái nhỉ.

Cũng may thầy giáo Lý không đào quá sâu vào cái vấn đề này. Tiếng chuông vào học vang lên, Lạc Tri Dư đã lén lút chạy dọc xuống cầu thang.

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung ——

[ Tin NÓNG, Tiêu Ngạn thế mà lại bắt Lạc Tri Dư giặt chăn, Lạc Tri Dư thế mà lại đáp ứng Tiêu Ngạn, thế hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc là đang thù nhau hay là đang chơi thân với nhau vậy ]

Lầu 1: Quan hệ của hai người này thật là bí hiểm, tôi chỉ muốn hỏi tôi còn cơ hội nữa hay không thôi.

Lầu 2: Ây dà, tại sao lại đồn thành cái phiên bản này chứ…… Che-mặt-khóc.jpg, phải làm quen với nó đi thôi, bọn nó suốt ngày như vậy ấy mà, không chút ngừng nghỉ.

Lầu 3: Là hòa đồng giao lưu, không cần suy nghĩ quá phức tạp đâu, chỉ cần một câu thôi, hai người bọn họ tuyệt đối thuần khiết.

Lầu 4: Hai người bọn họ tuyệt đối thuần khiết!!! ( vỡ giọng )

Lầu 5: Quan hệ của hai người bọn họ đã tốt đến nỗi có thể trao đổi tin tức tố với nhau sao? Đầu-chó.jpg

Lầu 6: Có cái gì đâu, 0% cũng tốt mà, tôi từ lâu đã chán ngấy với cái sự quy củ trong mối quan hệ của các cặp AO rồi, tôi rất thưởng thức cách hai người bọn họ ở chung đấy nhé, Ngạn ca cố lên, đừng lo lắng.

Lầu 7: Không biết vì cái gì, tôi thấy anh số 6 sao mà ồn ào quá.

Trong giờ ra chơi, Lạc Tri Dư lại gặp được Tiêu Ngạn. Tiêu Ngạn cùng với vài người của hội học sinh đang đeo thẻ trực nhật, đi theo các thầy cô kiểm tra tình hình thể dục buổi sáng của các lớp. Cấp ba thường xuyên có vài người không chịu tập bài thể dục, chỉ cần vóc dáng hơi cao một chút là lại trốn ra đằng sau, đứng cuối hàng bắt đầu quơ cánh tay duỗi cẳng chân cho có, còn hàng trước thì trốn không được, chỉ có thể mang theo nụ cười “Tôi bị ép” kiên cường mà tập theo bài thể dục.

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn tra đến lớp ba năm nhất, Lạc Tri Dư đang xen lẫn vào đám người ở hàng phía sau lười biếng đứng yên một chỗ, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới có người đang tiếp cận mình. Một tuần trước kia, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn nghiêm túc tập thể dục giống như một đệ tử tốt, đến tận một ngày nọ, nhóm người này bắt đầu khiến cậu cảm nhận được lạc thú của sự lười biếng là như thế nào.

Không phải là cậu không thích thể thao, chẳng qua với cái quy tắc muốn thử thách mọi thứ của cậu, áp dụng lên cái đời sống học tập đơn điệu buồn tẻ của cấp ba này mà nói, thì lười biếng lại chính là một loại lạc thú. Thế nên cho dù cậu và nhóm người này có làm bao nhiêu chuyện vô nghĩa ở phía sau, cũng không hề biết mệt.

“Tuần sau là tuần văn nghệ đó nha, mỗi lớp phải có một tiết mục đấy.” Có người nói, “Nhất Trung lần nào cũng tổ chức tuần lễ văn nghệ trước khi kết thúc kỳ hết, ai mà có tâm trạng tham gia cho được.”

“Dạo này lạnh thật đấy, mày xem thời tiết cũng rất âm u, tao có cảm giác như buổi chiều sẽ có tuyết rơi .” Một người khác nói.

“Lạnh quá đi à.” Lạc Tri Dư đút hai tay vào trong túi áo, nhảy nhót theo đám người kia, có ý muốn làm nóng cơ thể mình.

“Tao quyết định thi cuối kỳ xong thì lại về nhà.” Thứ sáu có tiết tập thể dục dưới sân trường, thầy giáo thể dục đứng trên bục làm một động tác khom lưng theo tiếng nhạc, Tỉnh Hi Minh cúi đầu một cái xem như đã khom lưng, “Lần trước trên đường về nhà tao cảm thấy quá lãng phí thời gian, lúc về tới cũng chẳng làm được gì, cho nên tao đã xách một cái cặp đầy ụ sách về nhà, chỉ hận không thể đem hết cái đống đó về mới thôi. Kết quả thì sao, một quyển cũng không đọc, cái cặp cũng để y xì ở đó, tao cảm thấy bản thân mình cứ như một thằng ngu vậy.”

“Cuối tuần này của tao, thật ra cũng có khá nhiều sự kích thích đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư hồi tưởng lại những gì đã trải qua hôm buổi tối thứ sáu, vừa nghĩ đến dòng tin nhắn “cover me” của Tiêu Ngạn kia, đã suýt chút nữa đứng giữa sân thể dục cười ra tiếng.

Sau đó cậu bị bạn học Tiêu Ngạn đang trong ca trực bắt được: “Cười cái gì đấy, vui vẻ đến vậy à, nói ra cho tôi nghe chung với.”

“Anh chắc chắn sẽ không vui được đâu” Lạc Tri Dư buột miệng thốt ra, “Tin tôi đi.”

Một đám học sinh lười biếng vừa mới thấy người trực nhật của hội học sinh tới, đã nhanh chân chạy vào hàng, trở về vị trí ban đầu của chính mình, bắt đầu tập bài thể dục theo đám đông phía trước. Lạc Tri Dư thì không kịp nữa rồi, Tiêu Ngạn tới quá đột ngột, nhóm người này lại bán đứng đồng đội quá nhanh, cậu trong lúc nhất thời không nhớ được khi nãy mình đã đứng ở chỗ nào

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn làm việc một cách công bằng, chỉ bắt một mình Lạc Tri Dư đi ra ngoài.

“Tụi nó bóp dái đồng đội kìa.” Lạc Tri Dư lên án.

“Chuyện này tôi mặc kệ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cậu cũng có thể bóp lại đồng đội mà, mấy cái chuyện này ấy, bắt được ai thì người đó tự chịu thôi.”

“Học lớp nào?” Tiêu Ngạn xụ mặt làm theo quy trình, “Đứng yên đó, đừng quay qua quay lại nữa.”

“Lớp ba năm hai.” Lạc Tri Dư chen vào nói trước khi Tiêu Ngạn kịp mở miệng, “Tự anh viết lên sách bài tập của tôi, tôi còn chưa kịp sửa, vẫn còn bằng chứng vô cùng xác thực, không chấp nhận lời phản biện, đánh thắng được tôi thì coi như anh đúng.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Không còn lời nào để nói.

“Tập đến động tác thứ mấy rồi?” Việc công thì xử theo phép công, ít nhiều gì thì cũng phải răn đe một chút, thế nên Tiêu Ngạn tiếp tục xụ mặt chuyển đề tài, “Đứng yên đó, không cho quay đi chỗ khác.”

“Lớp ba năm hai Lạc ve sầu xin chân thành cảm ơn, lớp là anh viết, ve sầu cũng là tự anh gọi, nhớ ra chưa. Giờ thì trừ điểm nhanh đi, đừng khách khí nhé, chúng ta không nói chuyện vòng vo.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa lại gần, vỗ vỗ bả vai Tiêu Ngạn, vừa đấm vừa xoa, “Ngạn ca à, coi như anh chưa phát hiện được không, nếu không thì tại sao lại có nhiều người lười biếng như vậy mà anh chỉ bắt một mình tôi chứ?”

“Anh có phải là có tâm tư gì đó với tôi rồi không.” Lạc Tri Dư thì thầm bên tai Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh Ngạn ơi.”

“Hai cậu bạn học xếp phía sau hàng lớp ba năm nhất, hai em đang làm gì thế?” Chủ nhiệm Từ đứng trên bục phát biểu hỏi, “Ai đang trực nhật thì tiếp tục trực nhật đi, người còn lại thì hãy mau chóng quay về hàng ngũ lớp mình, thời gian tập thể dục giữa giờ chỉ có mấy phút đồng hồ, có gì quan trọng phải nói ngay lúc này sao? Hay là các em bước lên phía trước một bước, nói cho mọi người cùng nghe được không?”

Trên sân thể dục nổ ra một trận cười vang, hàng ngũ vừa mới được căn chỉnh xong giờ đã trở nên xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo.

Lạc Tri Dư trở về hàng ngũ của lớp mình, tiếp tục tập thể dục. Tiêu Ngạn đứng yên tại chỗ tầm hai giây, chờ đến khi hơi ấm nơi cần cổ chậm rãi tan mất, hắn mới tiếp tục cất bước đi về phía trước.

Khóe miệng Lạc Tri Dư hơi cong lên, mang theo sự vui sướng khi mới thắng trận về mà quay đầu lại, vừa vặn thấy được cảnh tượng dưới vòm trời xám nhạt của mùa đông lạnh giá, có chứa bóng dáng của thiếu niên mặc đồng phục màu lam đang dần dần đi xa. Khóa kéo đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn không được kéo lên, gió đông lạnh ùa vào nhẹ nhàng thổi bay vạt áo khoác của hắn. Không biết có phải là do hiệu ứng đặc biệt của bộ đồng phục hay không, mà Tiêu Ngạn lại trông cực kỳ đẹp đẽ trong mắt Lạc Tri Dư lúc này.

Cậu cũng không thể hiểu được vì sao mình lại có thể cảm nhận được sự cô liêu và tiêu sái đang chồng chất lên nhau trong cùng một hình ảnh ấy.

“Đều là đồng phục hết cả, còn bày đặt làm bộ làm tịch chi vậy chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư nói thầm một câu, “Vì sao trước kia mình chưa từng phát hiện nhỉ.”

“Mày nói rất đúng.” Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng không thể hiểu được.

Sắc trời âm u suốt cả một buổi sáng, rốt cuộc đến giữa trưa mới bắt đầu rơi xuống vài bông tuyết, trên cửa sổ cũng nổi lên một tầng sương mù mờ mịt.

Buổi chiều lúc Tiêu Ngạn đi ngang qua lớp ba năm nhất, thấy cửa phòng học đang được đóng kín lại, trên cửa sổ toàn là lớp sương dày đặc, không thể nào nhìn rõ được phòng học. Một loạt các cô cậu học sinh ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ đang vẽ đầy các cây cỏ mặt cười dưa hấu lên trên kính, nhưng trong cả đống hình vẽ đó, chỉ có một ô cửa sổ là có hình thù đặc biệt nhất. Ô cửa sổ đó có viết dòng chữ Tiêu Ngạn, bên cạnh còn vẽ một con rùa đen, trên mai của rùa đen còn cõng một quả quýt, trình độ hội họa rất cao, vừa nhìn đã biết không cùng một đẳng cấp với những ô cừa sổ xung quanh khác.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Phàn Việt vội vàng khuyên can: “Thôi bỏ đi, coi như tụi mình chưa từng đi qua chỗ này, coi như tụi mình cái gì cũng chưa thấy.”

“Không được, không thể bỏ qua như vậy được.” Nếu không tuyệt đối sẽ có lần sau.

Chiều đến, tuyết rơi càng lúc càng dày, bắt đầu đọng lại trên mặt đất. Lúc Lạc Tri Dư xuống nhà ăn ăn cơm, lớp tuyết đọng lại đã khá dày. Tiết tự học buổi tối vừa mới bắt đầu, Tỉnh Hi Minh chợt giật ra được một mảnh giấy ghi chú từ phias sau lưng cậu, trên đó còn vẽ một con rùa đen, giống y hệt với con rùa đã được vẽ trên ô cửa sổ.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh rảnh rỗi sinh nông nỗi à.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cậu rảnh rỗi sinh nông nỗi à.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Dán lúc nào, sao tôi không hề có cảm giác.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Lúc cậu cúi đầu gặm đùi gà.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Anh xấu quá đi à.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nhu-nhược-đáng-thương.jpg

[ Quả quýt thúi ]:……

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Không biết vì sao, tôi đột nhiên cảm thấy lịch sử trò chuyện của hai chúng ta thật là đa dạng.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Tôi nghĩ lại rồi, tất cả đều là lỗi của cậu.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi không có mà.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đừng nói điều vô lí thế nữa.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Được thôi.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Anh đây không xấu, cưng lên đây chơi đi, anh sẽ không bắt nạt cưng đâu.

[ Quả quýt thúi ]: Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

Phòng học đột nhiên trở nên tối thui, tất cả ánh đèn đều tắt ngúm xuống, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ còn lại một mình ánh sáng phát ra từ điện thoại di động của Lạc Tri Dư. Tuyết rơi quá dày, toàn bộ Nhất Trung đều ngắt điện, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trong tiết tự học buổi tối chơi diện thoại, ngay lập tức bị bại lộ.

“Chờ tí nữa là có điện lại, sẽ nhanh thôi.” Chủ nhiệm lớp tỏ ra rất có kinh nghiệm, “Đừng hoảng hốt, nhớ ngồi yên tại chỗ, có nói chuyện thì cũng phải nhỏ lại một chút, không được ảnh hưởng đến lớp kế bên.”

“Nói chuyện cái gì? Em thế mà lại nghịch điện thoại trong tiết tự học buổi tối cơ đấy.” Thầy giám thị quản tiết tự học buổi tối hỏi cậu, “Đưa điện thoại đây cho tôi xem, nói chuyện với ai mà lại vui vẻ thế hả, còn không thèm làm bài tập nữa chứ.”

Lạc Tri Dư nộp điện thoại của mình lên.

Trong lớp ba năm hai lầu trên, Tiêu Ngạn nhận được một tin nhắn mới ——

“Tường Đầu Thảo” muốn thêm bạn làm bạn tốt.

Tin nhắn ghi chú: Bóp dái đồng đội, là anh dạy tôi đấy, học đến đâu dùng đến đó, lúc nãy tôi vừa mới bán anh đi rồi.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”


	43. Chương 43: Nhớ mãi không quên

Từ khi bắt đầu cúp điện đến bây giờ, lớp ba năm hai trên lầu vẫn luôn ồn ào náo nhiệt, cách một tầng gác có thể nghe được rõ ràng tiếng bước chân qua lại. Năm hai rốt cuộc quyết định chơi lớn một lần, bọn họ tới Nhất Trung được hơn một năm rồi, ít nhiều gì thì cũng sẽ có vài thành phần quậy phá, vì thế nên lúc gặp phải sự cố cúp điện này, bọn họ nhất định sẽ không chịu nghe lời giống như năm nhất, mà là lập tức thu dọn cặp sách bỏ chạy, chỉ cần có thể chạy về ký túc xá rồi khóa cửa lại, thì sẽ không cần phải học tiết tự học buổi tối hôm nay nữa.

“Đi thôi, các anh em, mau chạy nào.” Phàn Việt qua loa nhét vài quyển sách vào trong cặp, thúc giục đám người cùng ký túc xá, “Bây giờ mà không chạy, chả nhẽ chờ đến lúc có điện lại mới chạy sao?”

Thang Nguyên là người có tốc độ nhanh nhất, cậu ta xài thời gian ngắn nhất mà dọn xong sách vở trên bàn, chuồn ra khỏi đám đông hỗn loạn bằng cửa sau.

Nhóm người trốn tiết tự học buổi tối gặp được chủ nhiệm Lý đang cầm đèn pin đứng ở sau cửa.

Phàn Việt: “Ờm……”

“Đi đi, lúc xuống lầu nhớ đừng hoảng hốt, cũng đừng xô đẩy, phải chú ý an toàn.” Bọn học sinh từ lầu ba trở lên đã trốn gần hết rồi, thầy Lý cũng chẳng thèm quan tâm nữa, “Tiêu Ngạn ở lại.”

“Tại sao lại thế ạ?” Phàn Việt vừa thuận tay muốn kéo thằng bạn cùng phòng đi chung.

“Không biết.” Thầy giáo Lý lắc đầu, “Chủ nhiệm lớp ba năm nhất dưới lầu tới tìm thầy, bảo có người dạy hư Lạc Tri Dư lớp bọn họ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Thầy nói gì thế ạ.” Phàn Việt vì tên bạn cùng phòng mà đứng ra bênh vực kẻ yếu, “Lạc Tri Dư chả kém gì đâu, cũng toàn không biết điểm dừng mà chọc người khác ấy.”

Đèn thoát hiểm chiếu sáng cả một đoạn cầu thang tối tắm, Tiêu Ngạn cùng với Lạc Tri Dư một trái một phải bị phạt đứng cạnh cửa cầu thang, trong phòng học năm nhất, học sinh các lớp vẫn đang chờ điện được kích hoạt lại, không hề rời phòng nửa bước.

“Tôi đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều.” Tiêu Ngạn mở miệng, đánh vỡ thang bầu không khí yên tĩnh giữa cầu thang.

“Cái gì?” Lạc Tri Dư tiếp lời.

“Hai ta rõ ràng không cùng khối, thế thì tại sao tôi lại bị phạt đứng với cậu nhỉ?”

“Ai mà biết được?” Lạc Tri Dư đứng mệt, liền lui về ven tường phía sau khoảng hai bước, “Tôi còn muốn hỏi vì sao có nhiều người chơi điện thoại như vậy, mà chỉ mình tôi bị bắt?”

Nói xong, người này lại tự mình đưa ra một kết luận: “Vẫn phải chơi ít lại thôi.”

“Cậu bóp dái đồng đội cũng thuần thục phết đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn liếc nhìn xung quanh, thấy không có ai mới thay đổi vị trí đứng phạt, nhích sang bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư. Lạc Tri Dư ghét bỏ mà né sang bên trái một bước, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy cánh tay kéo trở về, không thể trốn tránh được nữa, đành phải nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Lần đầu tiên bóp dái đồng đội, không có kinh nghiệm, không thể nào tự thoát tội cho chính mình.” Lạc Tri Dư ra vẻ khiêm tốn mà cười cười, “Ai bảo anh nhắn tin cho tôi trong tiết tự học buổi tối làm gì?”

“Thôi đi, hai ta là đôi bạn cùng tiến cùng lùi, đừng ai nghĩ đến chuyện chạy trốn. Muốn thì tự xem lại lịch sử trò chuyện.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng thẳng người lên, nhịn xuống cảm xúc muốn vỗ vỗ khuôn mặt của cậu, “Là ai nhắn tin trước, hả?”

“Thế là ai dán tờ giấy ghi chú vào lưng tôi trước, hả?” Lạc Tri Dư không phục.

“Vậy là ai vẽ con rùa đen lên trên cửa sổ trước, hả?”

Bọn họ cứ một trước một sau phải tìm cho bằng được ngồn gốc của sự việc, cứ thế thì có khả năng nói đến tận lúc còn đang ở nhà trẻ luôn. Hai người thấy thế đành phải bỏ qua đề tài này, ngừng lại ngay tại khúc “rùa đen”, không thảo luận sâu vào nữa.

“Mệt quá.” Không gian tối tăm khiến người ta có cảm giác mơ màng buồn ngủ, cơ thể Lạc Tri Dư dần dần dán lên mặt tường, “Đứng bất động đây.”

“Đứng cho đàng hoàng vào.” Tiêu Ngạn nâng giọng mình lên, “Thầy giáo lớp cậu bảo tôi thuận tiện trông chừng cậu đứng phạt, lấy công chuộc tội.”

Hắn hung dữ vô dụng, Lạc Tri Dư căn bản không hề sợ hắn.

“Vậy cậu đừng dựa vào tường nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn thỏa hiệp, xách cơ thể đang dần dần trượt xuống của Lạc Tri Dư lên, giúp cậu phủi sạch quần áo, “Sau lưng dính đầy bụi đây này.”

“Nhiều nhất là nửa giờ nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn lấy điện thoại ra nhìn thời gian, “Nếu vẫn không cung cấp điện, thì giáo viên cũng sẽ phải cho năm nhất tan học thôi. Mới đứng chưa được bao lâu mà đã than thở bảo mệt rồi, thế sao lúc cậu đuổi đánh tôi ấy, chạy vòng quanh tận ba quãng đường mà lại không thấy thở gấp hơi nào?”

Lạc Tri Dư không nói gì, hai người trầm mặc trong chốc lát, Tiêu Ngạn mới chịu thua trước, hắn liếc trái liếc phải nhìn hành lang tối tăm: “Thôi bỏ đi, không đứng nữa.”

“Thật không.” Tinh thần của Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại, “Giờ đưa nhau đi trốn hả?”

“Đi, trước khi tan học phỏng chừng sẽ chưa có điện đâu, tối thế này, chắc là không ai phát hiện chúng ta chạy, thầy cô cũng không rảnh để quản chúng ta.” Tiêu Ngạn một tay vác cặp sách, một tay lôi người xuống lầu.

Dọc đường đi không đụng phải thầy cô nào, nhưng lại gặp được vài ba học sinh cũng đang trốn tiết học. Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn kéo đi, chạy theo hắn xuống dưới tầng, loáng thoáng cảm nhận được sự vui sướng tột độ từ cái hành động trốn học. Lạc thú này là một thứ thực sự khó có thể hiểu được, không biết là do xuất phát từ chính bản thân đang chạy trốn này của cậu, hay là từ người trước mặt đang dắt cậu chạy trốn kia.

Phía ngoài khu dạy học còn sáng hơn rất nhiều so với trong khu nhà, nửa khu của thành phố đều trở nên tối sầm, tuyết rơi thành một lớp dày dưới mặt đất, trên bầu trời còn có vài bông tuyết đang bay bay, tuyết trắng phản chiếu lại các vì sao, chiếu đến hình dáng của sân thể dục và phòng giáo vụ nơi xa kia.

Dù của Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn để ở lớp, Tiêu Ngạn liền bảo cậu chờ một lát, sau đó lôi từ trong cặp mình ra một chiếc dù đã được gấp lại. Tuyết đọng thành một lớp mỏng trên hàng lang lầu một, có đầy rẫy các vết dấu chân được in lên, sàn nhà lát đá cẩm thạch nhẵn nhụi trông vô cùng trơn trượt.

Các dấu chân không hề có quy luật trên mặt đất cùng với những dấu vết loang lổ phía trên cũng đủ để Tiêu Ngạn suy đoán được chỗ này đã từng xảy ra chuyện gì. Hắn vừa lên tiếng nhắc nhở Lạc Tri Dư: “Cẩn thận……”

“Ui da.” Tiêu Ngạn chưa kịp dứt lời, người nào đó còn đang vội vã cất bước đã vì sàn nhà trơn trượt mà ngã ngồi trên hành lang, nhân tiện trượt thêm ba bậc cầu thang nữa, ngã lên trên lớp tuyết đọng ngoài khu dạy học. Hơn nữa trong lúc cậu đang trên đà té xuống, còn tỏ ra không khách khí mà nắm chặt lấy cổ chân Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Cho cậu ăn đập bây giờ Lạc Tri Dư!” Tiêu Ngạn còn chưa kịp căng dù ra đã phải vội vàng ném xuống đất, cả người trượt theo Lạc Tri Dư ra bên ngoài, còn làm ra động tác muốn đánh cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư trong cú ngã đau điếng ấy biết mình sắp gặp rắc rối rồi, nhưng cậu không lo lắng, lập tức chuẩn bị trốn chạy, rồi lại ở trên nền tuyết đọng đó ngã vồ ếch thêm hai cú nữa, làm cậu đứng dậy không nổi, bị Tiêu Ngạn đè gáy nhéo cho mấy nhát, thuận tiện hắt tung những bông hoa tuyết đang rơi từ trên trời xuống. Lạc Tri Dư thoáng trốn tránh một chút, quay đầu lại nhìn Tiêu Ngạn cười cười hòng xin sự khoan dung.

Tiêu Ngạn vốn dĩ định giáo huấn tên nhóc ba ngày không đánh liền leo lên nóc nhà lật ngói* này một chút, nhưng vào khoảng khắc hắn ngước mặt nhìn lên, hắn lại dường như bị đóng băng tại chỗ.

_(*Ba ngày không đánh liền leo lên nóc nhà lật ngói: Chỉ những người quậy phá)_

Nửa cái thành phố đều vì trận tuyết lớn mà cắt hết điện, tắt đi những ánh đèn neon và nhịp sống hối hả ồn ào của thành phố, bầu trời đêm lại một lần nữa sáng lên, ánh mắt từng được hắn so sánh với những tia pháo hoa dụ dỗ từng ngôi sao sáng kia, hiện tại đang lặng lẽ rơi vào trong lòng tuyết trắng.

Hắn muốn bắt lấy vì sao ấy, đem về chiếm làm của riêng.

“Lạnh chết rồi á á á, đều tại anh hết đó.” Trên chiếc bàn bên ngoài cửa hàng tiện lợi, Lạc Tri Dư đang làm ấm tay bằng cách ôm một ly bingsu đường phèn, “Anh có còn lương tâm hay không hả, tôi ngã thì cũng đã ngã rồi, vậy mà anh vẫn còn muốn đánh tôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư ghé lên trên bàn, ôm lấy ly giấy, buồn bã ỉu xìu mà nói: “Đều tại anh hết, mông đau quá chừng.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Là tự cậu ngã đó có được không.”

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói.

Vài ánh mắt xung quanh cửa hàng tiện lợi đều hướng hết về phía bọn họ.

“Ăn đi,a ăn rồi ngậm miệng vào, không đủ lại mua thêm một phần cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng ống hút chưa mở gõ gõ lên ngón tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Nếu không phải tại cậu kéo tôi ngã theo, nói không chừng tôi còn có thể tốt bụng mà đỡ cậu dậy.”

“Hai ta là đôi bạn cùng tiến cùng lùi, đừng ai nghĩ đến chuyện chạy trốn, ai cũng đừng nghĩ chạy.” Lạc Tri Dư kéo ghế đến bên cạnh Tiêu Ngạn, ngồi lại gần hắn thêm một chút, “Anh nói xem đúng không.”

“Cậu là cái máy đọc lại lời nói hả?” Tiêu Ngạn bị cậu chọc đến nỗi vừa tức vừa buồn cười, lần này hắn cũng không thèm quản đôi tay của mình nữa, chỉ duỗi tay vỗ nhẹ lên gương mặt Lạc Tri Dư hai cái, “Có phải tôi dạy cậu cái gì thì cậu hoc cái đó đúng không?”

“Suy một ra ba, học thì sẽ biết.” Lạc Tri Dư công nhận việc này, lại nhích sang phía Tiêu Ngạn thêm một chút nữa, “Rốt cuộc tôi cũng thật ưu tú quá đi.”

“Lạnh không?” Tiêu Ngạn chú ý tới động tác của cậu, “Lạnh thì chúng ta về ký túc xá trước, tôi đưa cậu về nhé?”

“Không vội không vội, vẫn chưa muốn về, tôi với anh ở lại chút nữa đi. Giờ về thì cũng chả có điện, di động còn bị tịch thu, chán muốn chết.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Để tôi hưởng dụng cái bóng đèn khẩn cấp của cửa hàng tiện lợi này thêm xíu nữa.”

Cặp sách của Lạc Tri Dư để lại phòng học, còn của Tiêu Ngạn thì vẫn đang được đeo ở trên người. Hắn nương theo ánh đèn khẩn cấp, làm nốt phần bài tập vẫn đang tính dở lúc còn ở lớp.

Sách giáo khoa của năm hai khiến Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy có chút hứng thú, nhân lúc Tiêu Ngạn đang làm bài tập, cậu liền ngồi ở một bên lật lật sách giáo khoa của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Anh có giấy nháp không?” Lạc Tri Dư lật được vài trang của cuốn sách toán, cảm thấy rất hứng thú với nội dung trong đó, cậu bò dọc theo cái bàn nhích sang bên cạnh, nghiêng đầu nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi vẫn chưa học đến chỗ này, mà anh cũng không viết quá trình vào, nên tôi muốn thử tính một chút.”

“Chia cậu một nửa này.” Tiêu Ngạn chỉ mang theo một tờ, mà còn đang dùng tờ đó nữa, cho nên hắn lật tờ giấy lại, đưa phần còn trống cho Lạc Tri Dư mượn.

Ngoài cửa sổ là từng đợt gió tuyết xen kẽ, trong phòng là ánh đèn tối tăm cùng với tờ giấy in đầy những con số chồng chất lên nhau.

Trận này tuyết rơi dày đặc, nhưng cũng chỉ rơi đúng một buổi tối, đến ngày hôm sau trời lại sáng, chẳng qua nhiệt độ lạ vẫn tiếp tục giảm xuống, Lạc Tri Dư lúc tới phòng học còn quàng thêm một chiếc khăn quàng cổ sáng màu bên ngoài bộ đồng phục.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: À há! Anh trai ơi!

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Điện thoại của em lấy về rồi nè, lại đây nói chuyện nào!

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thầy giáo nói thái độ trong lúc bị phạt tối hôm qua của em rất tốt ha ha ha, cảm ơn anh Ngạn đã đưa em đi trốn nhé, anh Ngạn đúng là người tốt.

[ Quả quýt không phải người xấu ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, tôi có thể chờ tới tan học mới nói chuyện được không?

[ Quả quýt không phải người xấu ]: Tôi không muốn bị phạt đứng nữa.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Không cần sợ.

Lớp Tiêu Ngạn đang trong tiết toán, giáo viên đang giảng thêm một bài khó trong cuốn đề thi đại học, như thường mà gọi học sinh trả lời câu hỏi.

“Không phải là đã bảo các em đọc trước đề tham khảo rồi sao, mấy cái này đều là kiến thức dạo gần đây chúng ta được học, các em chắc chắn phải biết làm bài như thế nào.” Giáo viên toán viết viết vài dòng lên bảng đen.

Cách màn hình, Tiêu Ngạn có thể cảm nhận được sự hưng phấn của Lạc Tri Dư sau khi được lấy điện thoại về, do cậu hôm nay nói nhiều hơn thường ngày.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ai da, chủ nhiệm kiểm tra các lớp, nguy hiểm quá.

Tiêu Ngạn đang thất thần, nhớ về Lạc Tri Dư của buổi tối hôm qua. Thiếu niên ngã sõng soài trên nền tuyết trắng, sau cổ bị hắn bóp đến đau điếng, vậy mà còn quay đầu lại nhìn hắn cười. Nụ cười ấy có vài điểm nghịch ngợm xen lẫn với vài ý khiếp đảm, khiến người khác vừa muốn khi dễ, lại vừa muốn bao bọc che chở.

Hai cái suy nghĩ trái chiều này tạo thành một mâu thuẫn tâm lý trong lòng hắn, khiến cho hình ảnh ấy cứ lơ lửng qua lại trong đầu hắn suốt một đêm, không có cách nào xóa bỏ được, ngược lại còn trở nên ngày càng nghiêm trọng hơn ——

Đây là một ký ức không liên quan gì đến tin tức tố, mà có thể khiến hắn nhớ mãi không quên.

“0301 Tiêu Ngạn, đừng cứ cúi đầu như thế, tôi biết em hiểu cách làm bài, nhưng nghe giảng thì vẫn phải nghe giảng.” Giáo viên điểm danh, “Em nói cho tôi biết cách làm bài này xem nào.”

“Câu nào?” Tiêu Ngạn dùng chân đá đá Phàn Việt, “Nhanh lên.”

“Câu số hai từ dưới đếm lên, đm, mày lấy nhầm đề rồi.” Phàn Việt đẩy tờ đề của mình qua, “Sao lại thế này chứ, ban ngày ban mặt, đang mơ mộng đấy à?”

(*你在想屁吃 /Nǐ zài xiǎng pì chī/（你在想peach): Một cụm từ trên mạng, ý bảo đang ảo tưởng, mơ giữa ban ngày.)

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”


	44. Chương 44: Bóc vỏ quả quýt ra

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Tôi lấy sai đề, bị giáo viên mắng.

[ Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ]: Cậu chịu trách nhiệm.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ok tôi chịu trách nhiệm, chịu trách nhiệm mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tôi sẽ tự ghi lại trên giấy nợ.

Tuần lễ văn nghệ của trường Nhất Trung năm nay rất náo nhiệt, một chùm các lồng đèn rực rỡ được treo giữa một lớp băng tuyết mùa đông chưa kịp tan. Tuần lễ văn nghệ và lễ hội chào mừng năm mới được tổ chức cùng với nhau, mỗi lớp đều đang dùng mọi cách để trang trí cho báo bảng lớp mình trở nên thật đẹp, lớp hai năm ba trên tầng thậm chí còn phải mời Lạc Tri Dư lên để vẽ giúp báo bảng.

Tới gần cuối kỳ, áp lực học tập không hề nhỏ, nhưng các học sinh lại không muốn bỏ lỡ bữa tiệc mừng năm mới hàng năm, thế nên chỉ có thể tranh thủ thời gian vào giờ ăn tối trước tiết tự học để ôn bài. Tỷ như lúc này đây, Trương Thự đang nhân lúc Lạc Tri Dư vẽ tranh mà ngồi ở trên bục giảng, sống chết phải kéo cho bằng được cây đàn nhị, vừa kéo vừa hát, trông thật sự rất bi thuơng.

Tay trái của Lạc Tri Dư hiện ra một đồng xu, ném một phát đến bên chân Trương Thự.

Sau khi giúp Lạc Tri Dư đổi phấn viết thành màu khác xong, Tiêu Ngạn rốt cuộc chỉ về phía cửa lớp, tỏ ra không thể nhịn được nữa mà mở miệng: “Đi ra ngoài tập nhanh.”

Trương Thự nhặt đồng xu lên, khiêng đàn nhị hùng hùng hổ hổ đi ra ngoài: “Phẹt phẹt, có Lạc Tri Dư rồi thì không cần anh em nữa.”

“Đây là thành quả mà tao đã phải cực khổ lừa từ dưới lầu lên đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Làm sao có thể không cung phụng cho được?”

“Vâng vâng vâng, hai người cứ chơi tiếp đi, tôi đây sẽ né sang chỗ khác vậy.” Trương Thự đóng cửa phòng học lại, đi tới văn phòng gần cửa cầu thang, ngồi xếp bằng xuống, tiếp tục tập đàn.

Trong phòng học lúc này chỉ còn lại hai người Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trên chiếc bàn ở hàng cuối cùng để vẽ tranh, thỉnh thoảng còn nhảy xuống nhìn thành quả.

“Ve sầu, cậu có đói bụng không?” Hai người vẫn chưa kịp ăn cơm tối, Tiêu Ngạn vừa gọi đồ ăn ngoài, Phàn Việt giúp hắn xách về đây, rồi lại qua bên hội học sinh làm chút việc.

“Rất đói.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ở trên bàn, “Nhưng làm sao bây giờ, ai bảo tôi vừa mới tan học, tới cửa lớp còn chưa kịp ra đã bị người nào đó hung dữ lừa lên đây, còn bắt tôi làm cái này làm cái kia, đầy đủ các loại bóc lột.”

“Há mồm.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng xiên tre ghim một viên bạch tuộc đút cậu ăn.

Trên tay Lạc Tri Dư dính đầy vết phấn, cũng không tự vận động thân mình đi lấy ăn, mà là ngoan ngoãn há mồm, Tiêu Ngạn đút cái gì thì ăn cái đó, không kén cá chọn canh tí nào.

“Sao hôm nay lại ngoan thế?” Tiêu Ngạn dùng giấy giúp Lạc Tri Dư lau vết nước sốt bên môi, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lướt qua khóe miệng cậu, “Khó có thể thấy được.”

“Cơm tới há mồm, là lý tưởng sống của nhân loại.” Lạc Tri Dư cắn một viên bạch tuộc cuối cùng, rồi quay sang viết tên của mình và Tiêu Ngạn xuống góc bảng phía dưới, “Chắc cũng được rồi đấy, mấy phần văn bản hay thông báo gì đó thì anh tự làm đi, tôi rút đây, tí nữa tiết tự học buổi tôi còn phải kiểm tra tiếng Anh.”

“Cái này cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay ném một túi kẹo que qua, “Coi như thù lao.”

“Anh cũng còn lương tâm đấy, không bắt tôi phải làm không công cho anh.” Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên duỗi tay, ôm lấy cổ Tiêu Ngạn, cọ đầy bụi phấn lên hết trên người hắn, cọ xong liền cười khùng khục chạy ra ngoài.

“Lại đi đâu thế?” Lớp ba năm nhất đang chuẩn bị phát bài thi, Tỉnh Hi Minh lúc này mới nhìn thấy Lạc Tri Dư nghênh ngang bước vào, “Vừa tan học đã biệt tăm biệt tích rồi.”

“Lên trên lầu, giúp lớp Tiêu Ngạn vẽ bảng.” Lạc Tri Dư chia một nửa phần đồ ăn mình lấy được cho Tỉnh Hi Minh.

“Hai người dạo này có phải thân nhau lắm không hả? Mày chắc sắp dọn lên sống ở trển luôn rồi, hay là nhảy lớp đi Lạc Tri Dư, mày xem mày cả ngày toàn dính lấy người ta thôi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh xích cái bàn sang phía bên cạnh, tạo ra một không trống nhỏ giữa mình và Lạc Tri Dư, chuẩn bị kiểm tra tiếng Anh tiết tự học buổi tối.

“Không có mà.” Lạc Tri Dư nghĩ nghĩ, “Bọn tao không phải vẫn luôn thân nhau sao?”

Từ cái hôm cúp điện buổi tối kia, lúc hai người cùng nhau dùng một tờ giấy nháp dưới ánh đèn mờ ảo của cửa hàng tiện lợi, Lạc Tri Dư đã cảm thấy có điều gì đó khác lạ rồi. Hai người bọn họ dù vẫn quậy phá như thường, đôi lúc còn ở trước mặt đối phương trêu chọc một chút, nhưng tất cả những điều đó cũng chỉ để bảo đảm sự tồn tại của bản thân.

Trừ việc này ra, còn có tần suất Tiêu Ngạn đi ngang qua cửa sổ lớp cậu hình như càng ngày càng cao hơn, lúc đi ngang qua cũng không phải để đưa đồ ăn vặt cho cậu, mà là tới để tìm cơ hội sờ đầu.

“Tôi đi lấy nước nóng.” Tỷ như lúc này đây, Tiêu Ngạn lại một lần nữa đi ngang qua cửa sổ lớp cậu, “Chuẩn bị kiểm tra rồi hả?”

“?Anh trai à, anh lấy nước nóng mà cần phải xuống lầu hai hả?” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ nhẹ lên tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Kiểm tra đây, không rảnh chơi với anh nữa, kiểm xong lại nói tiếp.”

Diễn đàn trường trung học Nhất Trung ——

[ Tới Nhất Trung được gần một học kỳ rồi, tôi muốn thử kết giao thông đồng với giáo thảo một chút, nên mới muốn lên đây hỏi cái diễn đàn vạn năng này một câu hỏi, đó là: tôi phải đi đâu thì mới có thể ngẫu nhiên gặp được anh ấy nhỉ? new ]

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, tôi toàn thừa dịp tan học mà chạy sang lớp ba năm hai lắc lư vài cái, kết quả cũng không tìm được Tiêu Ngạn, xin hỏi anh ấy đi đâu rồi vậy?

Lầu 2: Xuống dưới lầu rồi, tới lớp ba năm nhất ấy, dạo gần đây tần suất Tiêu Ngạn tới đó cực kỳ cao nha.

Lầu 3: Nếu không phải là 0%, thì tôi đã cảm thấy hai người bọn họ dường như đang yêu sớm rồi.

Lầu 4: Đây là đang tìm để đánh, hay là đang tìm có việc nhỉ.

Lầu 5: Căn cứ vào kinh nghiệm cá nhân của tôi, tôi xin khuyên mọi người đừng quan tâm đến chuyện của hai người bọn họ nữa, bởi vì chủ nhiệm Ngô bên kia đã thỏa hiệp rồi, chỉ cần hai người bọn họ không đánh nhau, thì mấy thứ khác làm gì cũng được.

Lầu 6: Tôi là chủ lầu, tôi có còn hi vọng không?

Tuần lễ văn nghệ của trường Nhất Trung đã kết thúc bằng tiếng vỗ tay của bữa tiệc chào mừng năm mới.Trong không khí học tập căng thẳng liên tục, các học sinh cuối cùng cũng có được sự thư thái mơ ước. Sau khi tiệc mừng năm mới qua đi, thì một kỳ nghỉ dài ba ngày đã tới, hầu hết các học sinh của tường đều sẽ tranh thủ dịp này mà về nhà một chuyến.

Lạc Tri Dư tìm được vali của mình ở sau hậu trường sân khấu, trong lúc đang kéo ra ngoài thì bánh xe của vali chợt kẹt lại trên thảm. Có người thấy thế liền giúp cậu xách lên, thuận tiện tránh đi những chướng ngại vật trên đường.

“Cám ơn nha.” Trên đầu Lạc Tri Dư còn gắn hai cái sừng trâu nhỏ phát sáng, cái này là do các bạn nữ lớp cậu cứ nhất quyết phải bắt cậu mang lên, phía dưới mắt phải của cậu còn được dán một miếng dán hình trái tim màu đen bé tí ti, trông vừa ngọt ngào vừa lạnh lùng lãnh khốc.

Tiêu Ngạn nâng tay nắm lấy đôi sừng trâu nhỏ đang phát sáng của cậu: “Sắp về nhà à?”

“A, tôi suýt nữa quên mất, bọn họ cứ một hai phải gắn cái đó lên cho tôi đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư lúc này mới nhớ trên đầu mình còn đang đeo thứ này, cậu tháo đôi sừng trâu xuống, rồi lại gài lên trên đầu Tiêu Ngạn, vừa lòng gật đầu nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái, “Cho anh đó.”

Lạc Tri Dư kéo vali đi xa dần

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hỏi anh chuyện này.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ban nãy không tiện hỏi cho lắm, xung quanh anh giờ có người không?

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]: Không, nói.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Bàn về chuyện riêng tư cá nhân một chút.

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]: Nói đi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Hai ta phân hóa cùng một ngày đúng không?

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]: Đúng, gặp nhau lúc đang kéo bè kéo lũ đi đánh nhau.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Thế, đến bây giờ đã là nửa năm rồi, anh đã phát tình lần nào chưa?

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]:? Tôi là Alpha, cậu phải gọi là kỳ cách ly hoặc là kỳ dịch cảm*.

_(* Là “rut”, còn được gọi là kỳ phát tình bộc phát, thường xảy ra khi xung quanh Alpha đang có Omega đang phát tình)_

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Vậy anh có không?

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]: Vẫn chưa có.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Được rồi, tôi đây vẫn rất bình thường, không cần đi bệnh viện nữa.

[ Quả quýt không phải là người xấu ]:…… Chỉ có vậy thôi hả?

Vừa mới qua giao thừa, bố mẹ Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn phải tham gia các bữa tiệc tối lớn nhỏ, đúng lúc Lạc Tri Dư được nghỉ về nhà, bọn họ cũng nhân tiện bảo tài xế chở Lạc Tri Dư qua tham dự chung.

Đây là bữa tiệc tối mang tính chất thương mại, toàn bộ sảnh tiệc đều toàn là người mặc quần áo hoa lệ giơ ly rượu chúc mừng, khiến cho Lạc Tri Dư đang mặc đồng phục cảm thấy mình có chút lạc lõng so với bọn họ.

“Sao lại mặc đồng phục tới thế này……” Bố Lạc Tri Dư là Lạc Dịch trợn tròn hai mắt, “Con có nhiều quần áo như thế, tốt xấu gì thì cũng phải chọn một bộ để mặc chứ”

“Lạc tổng, con tới đây là để kiếm đồ ăn, không phải để giao lưu làm quen. Lại nói, con vốn dĩ chỉ là một học sinh cấp ba, giả vờ làm mấy cái tầng lớp tinh anh xã hội để làm gì chứ ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm cái sô pha ngồi xuống, lôi một tờ đề toán ra, “Mọi người cứ nói chuyện của mọi người đi ạ, không cần chú ý đến con.”

“Cũng đúng.” Lạc Dịch cảm thấy rất có lý, chỉ cần Lạc Tri Dư vui vẻ là được rồi.

Mọi người ai cũng biết, nhà Lạc có một đứa con là Omega, nhưng đứa nhỏ này rất ít khi xuất hiện trước mặt bọn họ. Vì thế nên trong lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang làm bài, cậu chợt phát hiện nhóm người này cứ nhìn chằm chằm cậu như đang nhìn mấy con gấu trúc.

_(*Ý bảo bọn họ nhìn Lạc Tri Dư như nhìn một thứ gì đó quý hiếm, như nhìn báu vật của quốc gia)_

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: cover me.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]:?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Ai, theo bố tôi đi kiếm đồ ăn, mà đồ ăn còn chưa tới miệng, đã thành gấu trúc luôn rồi.

Tiêu Ngạn gọi cho cậu một cú điện thoại.

“Anh ở bên kia cũng ồn ào như vậy sao?” Lạc Tri Dư bấm mở video call lên, “Sao tôi có cảm giác như chúng ta đang ở chung một khách sạn ấy nhỉ?”

“Tôi nhìn định vị, thấy hình như mình đang trên cậu một tầng.” Tiêu Ngạn không rảnh hơi mà đi mặc đồng phục tới tham dự yến tiệc như cậu, mà là người ta mặc một bộ đồ trông rất chững chạc chỉnh tề, “Có vẻ như đêm nay tất cả các đồng nghiệp trong ngành của thành phố đều tới đây, chắc nhà cậu cũng muốn dắt cậu đi làm quen vài người để giữ mối quan hệ nhỉ.”

“Nhưng tôi không phải người kế thừa gia nghiệp.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ điện thoại lên, “Tôi chỉ muốn làm trong ngành nghệ thuật thôi.”

“Hay là tôi lên tìm anh chơi nhé.” Lạc Tri Dư đề nghị, “Tôi nãy giờ cứ bị người khác nhìn chằm chằm suốt thôi, cảm thấy không được tự nhiên cho lắm, thậm chí còn có chút đau đầu.”

“Cậu đẹp, bọn họ chắc chắn phải nhìn cậu rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn vui vẻ, “Lên đây tìm tôi? Cậu không sợ bây giờ mà lên đây hú hí với tôi thì sẽ bị coi là thằng con bất hiếu sao?”

“Bố tôi giờ cũng chả rảnh để quản tôi đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư nhấp một ngụm nước trái cây, “Có vài người lôi kéo ông ấy nói chuyện hợp tác, cái gì mà tài nguyên rồi ngôi sao này nọ, tôi nghe không hiểu, cũng không muốn hiểu.”

“Là…… Lạc Tri Dư sao?” Có người bước tới bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư.

“A?” Lạc Tri Dư đang nói chuyện cực kỳ vui vẻ, ý cười còn ngừng lại ở khóe môi, “Vâng ạ.”

Người đó đưa một ly rượu trái cây cho cậu: “Bác muốn anh qua đây nói chuyện với em.”

Lạc Tri Dư sửng sốt nửa giây, nhận lấy ly rượu trái cây trên tay người nọ.

“Không được uống.” Một giọng nói truyền đến từ trong tai nghe, “Cái loại yến tiệc này nếu không phải là rượu của người thân lấy cho, thì truyệt đối không được uống, đồ người khác đưa cho cậu, cùng tuyệt đối không được ăn.”

“Buông ra.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Nghe lời.”

Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu với người Alpha vừa mới bước tới nọ, đặt ly rượu ở một bên, tỏ ý không muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện.

“Sao em lại mặc đồng phục đến đây thế này?” Người nọ lại hỏi, “Tuy rằng nhìn rất đẹp, nhưng lại có vẻ không hợp lễ nghi cho lắm.”

“Quản chuyện người khác lắm vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

“Đúng đó.” Người mà Lạc Tri Dư trả lời là Tiêu Ngạn, nhưng người Alpha kia lại cho rằng câu trả lời đó là cho mình.

“Em còn nhớ chú Trương không?” Alpha ngồi xuống bên người Lạc Tri Dư, “Anh là con của chú Trương, Trương Kỳ, hiện tại đang học ở đại học T, lúc nhỏ anh đã từng gặp em rồi, em là một cậu bé rất ngoan.”

“Ngoan cái bà già mày.” Trong tai nghe truyền đến thanh âm của Tiêu Ngạn, “Ba ngày không đánh là y như rằng mái nhà lật ngói hết.”

“Biến đi, anh nói gì lắm thế.” Lạc Tri Dư bảo.

Trương Kỳ: “?”

“Muốn anh lấy đồ ăn cho em không?” Trương Kỳ hỏi, “Anh thấy em ngồi bên này lâu lắm rồi, hay để anh dắt em đi dạo nhé?”

“Không cần không cần.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ đống đề thi đang để trên tay vịn sô pha, “Trong lòng học sinh cấp ba bọn tôi chỉ có một chuyện, đó là học tập.”

Tiêu Ngạn cười khẽ vào tai nghe.

Alpha sửng sốt một chút, ngay sau đó lại cười nói: “Đã lâu không gặp, hai nhà chúng ta cũng ít khi tiếp xúc với nhau, lúc trước khi đoán được giới tính của em là Omega, chú còn đùa bảo muốn cho hai nhà chúng ta kết thành thông gia. Lúc này nhìn thấy em đây, anh cũng có chút gì đó yêu thích.”

“Thôi đừng.” Lạc Tri Dư đánh gãy lời nói của anh ta, “Tôi không có cảm giác gì với anh hết, vậy nên anh hãy chặt đứt cái ý tưởng này càng sớm càng tốt đi. Lớp sinh lý ở trường cấp ba của tôi dạy, đừng bao giờ đùa giỡn với Omega theo kiểu này, anh có muốn quay về học lại không? Chứ môn sinh lý tôi học giỏi lắm, anh đừng hòng diễn trò trước mặt tôi.”

“Lên đây đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Chỗ tôi trên này có một phòng nghỉ, chúng ta cùng nhau làm bài tập.”

“Tới đây.” Lạc Tri Dư cầm bài thi nhét vào trong cặp, đứng dậy muốn đi. Cậu vừa đứng lên đã chợt khựng lại một chút, cảm thấy có hơi hoa mắt chóng mặt. Trong đại sảnh quá ồn ào, các loại thanh âm trò chuyện cứ nối với nhau thành một chùm, cậu thường ngày rất thích náo nhiệt, nhưng hôm nay lại cảm thấy có gì đó không được thoải mái.

“Làm sao vậy?” Tiêu Ngạn cảm giác được sự chần chừ của cậu, “Để tôi xuống dưới, tôi đứng ở cửa thang máy chờ cậu nhé.”

“Hình như do đói, nên có hơi tụt huyết áp.” Lạc Tri Dư quấn dây tai nghe lại, bước tới cửa thang máy, “Kiếm gì đó cho tôi ăn đi.”

“Lạc Lạc em đi đâu thế?” Trương Kỳ vừa nhận được một ánh mắt ám chỉ của người nhà, liền đi theo cậu đi lên tầng, trong không khí còn thoang thoảng mùi tin tức tố hương đào, “Chúng ta trò chuyện chút nữa đi, em vẫn còn chưa hiểu chuyện lắm, để anh nói em nghe về vài mối quan hệ trong giới nhé?”

Anh ta vừa duỗi tay muốn giữ Lạc Tri Dư lại, ai ngờ đã có người đột nhiên chặn vào giữa anh ta và Lạc Tri Dư.

“Em ấy hiểu chuyện hay không thì cũng không tới lượt anh dạy bảo.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng thật sự rất gần, giọng nói mà Lạc Tri Dư nghe được trong tai nghe, so với giọng nói bên ngoài của Tiêu Ngạn có hơi ngắn hơn một chút, không được rõ ràng như bây giờ, “Bớt mặc cái bộ đồ mà anh đã mặc để đi chơi đùa ở mấy bữa tiệc thuơng mại khác lại đây đi.”

“Em ấy tên là Lạc Tri Dư, Tri Dư của “Tri ngã tâm thanh, dư ngã tâm an”, đừng gọi bậy, rất không có phép tắc.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

Trương Kỳ vốn dĩ muốn phản bác, nhưng lại đột nhiên nhận ra hắn, ý thức được địa vị trong ngành của nhà bọn họ, nên đã thu lại những lời nói bản thân mình định nói ra.

“Chừa lại cho anh chút mặt mũi đấy, đừng tỏ ra không cần.” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn về phía cửa, yển thân mình đầy mùi tin tức tố Alpha mang tính đe dọa, “Cút đi.”

Thang máy thong thả đi lên, Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy cánh tay, một đường kéo vào phòng nghỉ trên lầu, lúc này hắn mới thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

“Anh ta thế mà lại nghĩ tới chuyện ngủ với tôi.” Lạc Tri Dư tỏ ra ghét bỏ thật sự, “Cũng không thèm nhìn lại xem bản thân mình có xứng hay không cơ chứ.”

“Anh trai ơi, cái bộ dáng mà anh đuổi người khác đi ấy, trông ngầu lòi lắm đó nha.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ bả vai Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi rất thưởng thức.”

“Lần sau còn gặp người như thế, thì phải trực tiếp đánh, biết chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn đặt mâm trái cây tới trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư, “Đánh xong thì chạy về méc bố mẹ cậu, méc xong thì lại tới đây méc tôi.”

“Lần sau không tới kiếm đồ ăn nữa đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư không có tí tinh thần nào, “Quá náo nhiệt, quá ồn ào, khiến tôi đau hết cả đầu, đến sức lực đánh người cũng không còn nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư, người hôm qua vẫn còn đang cười tươi rói với chiếc sừng trâu nhỏ trong bữa tiệc năm mới, lúc này đây lại mất hết tinh thần mà dựa vào sô pha, Tiêu Ngạn thấy thế cũng chợt có chút đau lòng, tỏ ra cực kỳ bực mình với tên Alpha khi nãy.

Lạc Tri Dư cầm điện thoại, đánh chữ lên phần công cụ tìm kiếm. Tiêu Ngạn cầm hộp sushi vừa mới gọi tới, đút cho cậu ăn: “Đừng nghịch điện thoại nữa, ăn chút gì đó đi rồi lại nói tiếp”

“Không được, lúc này tôi thật sự rất chóng mặt.” Lạc Tri Dư xoay màn hình điện thoại sang cho Tiêu Ngạn xem, “Đầu vừa choáng vừa đau, từ lúc nãy đã bắt đầu như vậy rồi, sau đó còn có hiện tượng phát run nữa, tôi liền lên mạng tra một chút, thì thấy nó bảo tôi sắp chết rồi.”

Cậu dựa đầu lên vai Tiêu Ngạn. Nhiệt độ cơ thể cậu có hơi cao, quần áo trên người đối phương còn mang theo mùi hương quả quýt nhàn nhạt, làm giảm đi cơn đau đang hoành hành trong đầu cậu. Lạc Tri Dư lại thò đầu qua một tí nữa, hòng bắt được thêm nhiều mùi tin tức tố hơn.

“Quả quýt ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư thất vọng nói, “Sao mùi của mày lại nhạt dần thế này? Bóc vỏ quả quýt ra đi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Trong phòng nghỉ nho nhỏ, có một mùi tin tức tố vị quả đào ngon ngọt ập thẳng vào mặt hắn.

“Không có việc gì đâu, không cần phải lên mạng tìm hiểu triệu chứng làm gì, cậu chưa chết được, cậu chỉ đang phát tình thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn gian nan đẩy Lạc Tri Dư ra, “Thuốc ức chế của cậu đâu?”


	45. Chương 45: Tôi biết anh sẽ làm mà

Kỳ phát tình ngoài đời thật không hề giống với những gì trong sách đã viết, gì mà khát vọng với nôn nóng cơ chứ, Lạc Tri Dư thấy mình chẳng có cái nào cả, cậu hiện tại chỉ có một cảm giác duy nhất, đó chính là đầu óc choáng váng, đến nỗi Tiêu Ngạn phải nhắc đi nhắc lại nhiều lần về thuốc ức chế, cậu mới dần dần nhớ ra được rốt cuộc thuốc ức chế là cái thứ gì.

“Trong ngăn đựng bên cạnh cặp sách.” Lạc Tri Dư kiên cường vực dậy tinh thần, ngồi thẳng người lại trên sô pha, lấy ra một quả quýt từ mâm đựng hoa quả, dán lên gương mặt hơi hâm hấp của chính mình, “Mấy lọ thuốc đó nhận được từ đợt cuối hè, lúc anh và tôi cùng nhau bị bưng vào bệnh viện ấy, vẫn luôn mang theo bên mình.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Hắn vẫn còn nhớ rõ, khi nãy lúc Lạc Tri Dư lên đây chỉ xách theo một tờ bài thi chưa làm xong, cặp sách vẫn còn để lại ở sô pha dưới tầng, không hề mang lên cùng.

“Để tôi gọi người lấy cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm di động bắt đầu gọi điện thoại, “Cậu nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, đừng lộn xộn, phải giữ gìn thể lực.”

Hắn đứng nhích sang phía cửa một chút, có ý muốn tránh đi mùi tin tức tố Omega đang toả đầy trong không khí.

“Quay về đi mà.” Mũi chân Lạc Tri Dư tì xuống sàn nhà, “Tôi là lưu manh hay sao mà anh lại cách xa tôi như thế?”

Khuôn mặt cậu ửng đỏ vì nóng, trong ánh mắt còn mơ hồ ngấn lệ, cậu cường ngạnh ngồi gọn vào một góc sô pha, trông vừa kiêu ngạo vừa đáng thương.

“Cho tôi cọ cọ mùi quýt của anh tí đi, đều là bạn cùng trường mà, đừng keo kiệt như thế chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng quả quýt trong tay ném về phía Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh thơm hơn nó rất nhiều.”

Tiêu Ngạn dịch càng sát đến bên tường hơn, trong phòng nghỉ đều là mùi đào thoang thoảng phát ra từ trên người Lạc Tri Dư, thân thể của nhóc lưu manh lúc này đây đã không thoải mái rồi, vậy mà vẫn còn cố tỏ ra hung dữ, mùi tin tức tố cứ cào qua cào lại trên người hắn, ép hắn phải nép sát tới tận góc phòng. Hắn nghĩ lúc này mình nên ra ngoài, nhưng lại không yên tâm khi phải để Lạc Tri Dư ở lại chỗ này một mình.

Lạc Tri Dư không có cách nào gọi hắn trở về, đành phải cầm điện thoại lên tiếp tục tìm kiếm, “Biện pháp giải quyết kỳ động dục, thứ nhất là đi bệnh viện tiêm, thứ hai là tìm một Alpha rồi nhờ người đó đánh dấu tạm thời, cái đáp án này có khá nhiều like, cái thứ ba, đó chính là ép mình với một tên Alpha khác rồi nhất lao vĩnh dật*, câu thứ ba này được mọi người bình chọn là câu trả lời tốt nhất, hay tôi cũng tìm một Alpha rồi trói buộc mình với anh ta thử xem?”

(*Nhất lao vĩnh dật: Chịu khó làm chuyện gì đó cho xong một lần, rồi sau này không phải làm lại nữa)

“Đừng có xem mấy cái đáp án trên mạng đó nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn mất hết bình tĩnh, “Cũng đừng xem xem mọi người like cái gì, càng không thể có những ý tưởng nguy hiểm như thế.”

Hắn vốn dĩ đã có vài tâm tư không nên có đối với Lạc Tri Dư, bây giờ còn cả độ xứng đôi tin tức tố 0.001% đang quấy nhiễu suy nghĩ hắn, khiến tin tức tố của hắn trở nên không quá ổn định. Những lời nói này, dường như đang được dùng để cảnh tỉnh Tiêu Ngạn.

Phải tự nhắc nhở mình, không được vượt rào.

“Ok thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư rời khỏi giao diện tìm kiếm, “Nhưng tôi thật sự rất khó chịu mà. Chẳng trách lần đó tôi xin nghỉ học, anh lại bảo tôi giả không giống.”

Vì để khiến hai người thanh tỉnh hơn một chút, Tiêu Ngạn nghĩ ra một biện pháp. Hắn nhét tờ đề thi toán của Lạc Tri Dư vào trong tay cậu: “Câu cuối cùng rất khó, cậu có muốn chúng ta cùng nhau giải không, tôi biết tới ba phương pháp giải lận, để tôi chỉ cho cậu nhé?”

Lạc Tri Dư giương móng vuốt đánh người.

Cặp sách dưới tầng của Lạc Tri Dư đã được nhân viên an ninh đưa lên, Tiêu Ngạn cả người dính toàn mùi tin tức tố Omega, lúc đi ra ngoài lấy đồ còn bị vài người qua đường chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ.

Tiêu Ngạn bắt đầu tự hỏi, đêm nay khi trở về thì làm thế nào để giải thích với bố mẹ rằng mình không phải là tra A nhỉ?

Cũng may Lạc Tri Dư tuy không đáng tin cậy, nhưng thuốc ức chế vẫn mang theo đầy đủ. Tiêu Ngạn lấy một hộp thuốc ức chế từ bên hông của cặp sách ta, đưa nó tới trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư: “Biết không?”

Hắn còn chưa kịp kết thúc câu nói, hai má vốn dĩ đang ửng đỏ vì kỳ phát tình của Lạc Tri Dư, đột nhiên lại trở nên trắng bệch.

Lạc Tri Dư cầm lọ thuốc lên đọc đi đọc lại nhiều lần, sau đó lại nghiêm túc mở miệng: “Cho hỏi, tôi dùng thuốc này bằng miệng được không?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Mẹ cha nó, hắn quên béng mất người này có tật sợ máu.

Chứng sợ máu của Lạc Tri Dư không nghiêm trọng lắm, nhưng ít nhiều gì cũng sẽ xảy ra triệu chứng run rẩy toàn thân, hơn nữa trạng thái của cậu lúc này đang không ổn tí nào cả, vậy mà còn bắt cậu phải tiêm thuốc ức chế, việc này khẳng định khó thể nào làm được. Bây giờ mà tới bệnh viện thì lại không khả thi, người duy nhất giúp được câu lúc này, chỉ có Tiêu Ngạn.

“Bắt buộc phải tiêm vào, cậu nhắm hai mắt lại đi, tôi tiêm giúp cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn nhấn Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trở về trên sô pha, tự mình lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Tin tức tố của Lạc Tri Dư quá nồng, Tiêu Ngạn lo lắng độ phù hợp tin tức tố 0.001% của hai người cũng sẽ bay ra cấu xé nhau, không bao lâu nữa thôi, tin tức tố vị quả quýt của hắn cũng sẽ bị ép phải chui ra để đánh lộn với tin tức tố mùi quả đào của cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư nhắm mắt lại, kéo khoá kéo đồng phục của mình ra, vừa mới định cởi sạch chiếc áo khoác thì đã bị Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay ngăn lại: “Đừng, đang còn là mùa đông đấy, sẽ gặp lạnh, không cần.”

Omega trong kỳ động dục khó thể cảm nhận được sự lạnh lẽo, nhưng hiện tại vẫn đang là mùa đông, Tiêu Ngạn sợ Lạc Tri Dư sẽ bị cảm lạnh.

“Vậy anh nhanh lên đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhắm mắt lại, ghét bỏ mà bĩu môi, nhưng hai hàng lông mi run rẩy của cậu lại bại lộ sự khẩn trương của chủ nhân nó, thoạt nhìn yếu ớt hơn bình thường, “Tôi thật sự không có cách nào tự giải quyết được.”

“Đừng sợ.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ cậu, xem như an ủi, “Chỉ đau một chút thôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư không nói gì, Tiêu Ngạn biết không thể chậm trễ hơn được nữa, hắn quỳ một gối lên sô pha, mở cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư ra, tầm mắt ngừng lại ở lọ thuốc ức chế trên tay mình, khoảnh khắc đầu kim đâm vào làn da trên cánh tay cậu, Lạc Tri Dư đôt nhiên run rẩy một chút, cắn môi dưới.

Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng đẩy chất lỏng trong ống tiêm vào, dùng bông y tế thấm đi vết máu tràn ra.

“Có đau không?” Tiêu Ngạn giúp Lạc Tri Dư mặc lại quần áo, “Đừng sợ, rất nhanh sẽ hết khó chịu thôi.”

“Vẫn ổn mà, anh có hơi dong dài rồi đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư không biết bộ dáng khi nãy của mình đã sớm rơi hết vào ánh mắt đối phương, “Cũng chỉ có thế thôi mà.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Năm phút sau, Lạc Tri Dư mở to hai mắt, hô hấp còn có chút gấp gấp, nhận ra thân thể của mình có gì đó không đúng: “Tại sao tôi vẫn còn khó chịu thế này, chắc là lần đầu tiên phát tình nên mới không có kinh nghiệm hả? Tôi có một cách này nhưng lại hơi khó hiểu chút, anh Ngạn nè, khi nãy tôi chỉ đơn giản muốn bóc vỏ quả quýt ra thôi, nhưng hiện tại lại có ý muốn ép nó thành nước quả.”

Tiêu Ngạn bị biện pháp trừu tượng này của cậu làm cho sửng sốt, hắn giơ tay sờ thử độ ấm trên trán Lạc Tri Dư.

Thuốc ức chế không có tác dụng giảm bớt chút nào cả, Lạc Tri Dư phát sốt rồi

Thường ngày nếu có quậy phá đến nỗi gà bay chó sủa đi chăng nữa, thì Lạc Tri Dư dù gì cũng là đứa nhỏ được nuông chiều ở trong nhà, ít nhiều sẽ có chút kiêu ngạo và tùy hứng, kỳ động dục này lại là lần đầu tiên tới, cậu không thể nào chịu đựng được loại cảm giác khó chịu này. Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ không thể nào hiểu nổi, cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất và bực tức, trong giai đoạn này Omega thường sẽ trở nên vui buồn bất thường, nên cậu cũng không biết bản thân mình tức giận vì cái gì nữa, trước mắt cậu lúc này cứ lặp đi lặp lại cảnh tượng ngày đó ở trong phòng, Tiêu Ngạn dạy cậu thế nào là đánh dấu tạm thời.

Thành tích cuối khoá môn sinh lý của Tiêu Ngạn rất cao, nên hắn liền đưa ra kết luận như thế này, thuốc ức chế có thể áp chế được kỳ phá tình của Omega, nhưng cũng không ngoại trừ số ít Omega sau khi kỳ động dục bị áp chế sẽ xuất hiện tình trạng sốt cao chóng mặt, đây là bởi vì lúc Omega mới bắt đầu kỳ động dục đã tiếp xúc với Alpha có độ phù hợp tin tức tố cao, loại tình huống này, chỉ có thể thông qua việc đánh dấu tạm thời hoặc nhịn xuống thì mới có thể giảm bớt được.

Alpha có độ phù hợp tin tức tố cao kia, là cái người vừa nãy mới dây dưa với Lạc Tri Dư sao? Cái ý tưởng này thật sự khiến người ta cảm thấy có chút hụt hẫng.

Tiêu Ngạn đang do dự.

Giữa hai người bọn họ còn có một thứ gọi là độ phù hợp tin tức tố gần bằng không, cho dù là đánh dấu tạm thời, thì cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng quá lớn đến cơ thể Lạc Tri Dư, ngược lại còn có thể khiến cậu thoải mái hơn một chút.

Nhưng hắn lại có tâm tư khác đối với Lạc Tri Dư, hành vi đánh dấu tạm thời này đối với hắn mà nói, không chỉ đơn giản là giúp một chút, mà còn có ý nghĩa khác sâu xa hơn rất nhiều.

Có lẽ hắn không phải là người duy nhất suy xết đến độ phù hợp tin tức tố giữa hai người bọn họ, nhưng rốt cuộc lúc này, người nào đó đang bị cơn sốt đốt đến mơ hồ vẫn cố vỗ vào vai hắn.

“Gọi quả quýt nè, quả quýt à quả quýt ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay bắt được cổ áo Tiêu Ngạn, kéo người hắn nghiêng về phía trước, “Anh cắn tôi một cái được không, tôi biết anh sẽ làm mà.”


	46. Chương 46: Chỉ anh mới có thể

Quả quýt: “……”

Lại là cưỡng bức lại là lợi dụng, chuyện này căn bản không phải là vấn đề làm hay không làm, cũng không phải là vấn đề muốn hay không muốn, mà là có thể hay không thể.

Thuốc ức chế cũng đã tiêm vào rồi, quá trình cũng đã làm hết rồi, giờ lại đi cắn người ta, vậy chả khác gì…… làm xằng làm bậy đâu?

Từng hàng chữ được ghi trong quyển sách sinh lý lúc này đang nhảy nhót loạn xạ trước mặt hắn, những bài tập đã làm, những đáp án đã chọn, sôi nổi chen chúc nhau đi lên, hòng duy trì lý trí hắn.

Chỉ là ý thức người nào đó đang dần trở nên mơ hồ, nên cứ nắm chặt không chịu thả cổ áo hắn ra, hai mắt khép hờ trông cực kỳ xinh đẹp, biểu tình trên mặt và lời nói của cậu rõ ràng đều đang tỏ ra mình cực kỳ giận dỗi, khiến cho người khác cảm thấy cậu dường như đang làm nũng.

Cái này cũng không phải là…… yêu cầu quá vô lý đó chứ? Nhưng dù sao thì lúc này hắn cũng không muốn phải đưa Lạc Tri Dư cho Alpha khác tới trấn an.

Rốt cuộc, nhìn từ góc độ khoa học mà nói, thì giữa hai người ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có cái ranh giới gì sất, thế thì có cái gì để mà vượt qua đâu.

Hợp lý đấy, Tiêu Ngạn dùng logic của Lạc Tri Dư để thuyết phục chính mình.

Cây quýt đổ cái rầm, quả quýt lộp bộp lộp bộp mà rơi đầy mặt đất.

“Nhóc lưu manh, đây là tự cậu muốn, cậu đừng hối hận.” Tiêu Ngạn bắt được cánh tay của Lạc Tri Dư, ấn hai tay đang lộn xộn của cậu lại trên ghế sô pha. Sau đó hắn đỡ bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, trấn an mà vuốt nhẹ hai cái lên vai cậu, xem như an ủi.

“Không sao.” Người nào đó rất hào phóng nói, “Tôi cũng đã từng cắn anh mà, mấy chuyện này không có gì to tát hết, tuổi trẻ ai mà chẳng phải có một hai lần mắc sai lầm.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Có lẽ ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, hắn đã không nên nói chuyện đạo lý với tên nhóc lưu manh này.

Mùi vị quýt đã mất từ lâu nay lại đột nhiên ập thẳng vào mặt, Lạc Tri Dư dường như đã thoải mái một chút, không túm lấy quần áo Tiêu Ngạn nữa, mà là ngẩn ngơ nhìn về phía trước, phảng phất như sắp quên béng mất mình đang ở chỗ nào.

“Tôi……” Lạc Tri Dư muốn lấy ly nước để trên bàn, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn chặn ngang ấn trở về.

Không biết là do sợ Lạc Tri Dư hối hận hay là sợ chính mình hối hận, Tiêu Ngạn dẹp hết tất cả sự do dự qua một bên. Hắn đè Lạc Tri Dư lại, hàm răng bén nhọn đâm thủng tuyến thể sau cổ Omega, cảm nhận được một trận run rẩy phát ra từ thân thể của Lạc Tri Dư.

Quả quýt chỉ đang dạy dỗ lại bé đào không biết nói đạo lý này thôi mà.

Hai mắt Lạc Tri Dư mở to hơn một chút, không có tí sức lực nào mà dẫm lên chân Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu cũng đã ngừng giãy dụa, bộ dạng chỉ giống như đang cào nhẹ vào chân đối phương.

Đánh dấu tạm thời, chính là quy trình mà lúc trước Tiêu Ngạn đã giảng qua cho cậu, nhưng khi đã thật sự tiến hành rồi, thì lại không hề nhẹ nhàng như vậy. Một khắc hàm răng bén nhọn kia đâm thủng tuyến thể, toàn bộ thân mình của cậu đều nhũn hết ra, phải nhờ Tiêu Ngạn đỡ cậu mới có thể miễn cưỡng duy trì tư thế ngồi được

Tin tức tố của Alpha xâm nhập vào cơ thể tạo ra một phản ứng run rẩy xa lạ, cậu giơ móng vuốt nhéo Tiêu Ngạn một cái, nhéo thành một hình cung giống trăng khuyết nho nhỏ trên tay hắn, còn xếp nó cạnh bên cánh “hoa đào” đã có sẵn từ lâu kia.

“Cậu vẫn chưa ổn à?” Lạc Tri Dư khó nhịn chuyển động một chút, phía sau cổ bởi vì động tác này mà rớm ra vài vệt máu nhỏ, cơn đau từ phía sau bất thình lình ập tới khiến cậu co rúm thân mình lại.

Tiêu Ngạn buông cậu ra, giơ tay lau đi vết máu dính bên môi, đầu lưỡi lướt qua khóe miệng một cái, liếm đi vài giọt đỏ ửng còn sót lại.

Lạc Tri Dư không hiểu vì sao mình lại chợt cảm thấy, Tiêu Ngạn lúc này đây, lại rất có khí chất của một giáo thảo ——

Khiến người khác mê mẩn.

Cậu đem chuyện này với chuyện phản ứng sinh lý bình thường sau khi đánh dấu tạm thời mà mình đã được học, quy chụp lại thành chung một chuyện.

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn buông tay ra, Lạc Tri Dư căn bản không thể nào chống đỡ thân mình được nữa. Cậu liền thuận thế ngã xuống sô pha, nằm nghiêng duỗi tay muốn chạm vào phía sau cổ, bên má lại đột nhiên lóe lên hai hàng nước mắt.

Tiêu Ngạn ngăn cậu lại, hắn dùng cồn y tế nhẹ nhàng sát trùng vào cổ Lạc Tri Dư. Đánh dấu tạm thời đã được hình thành, kỳ phát tình của Lạc Tri Dư cũng dần dần được trấn áp xuống, mùi tin tức tố vị đào đầy khắp căn phòng giờ đã được thu lại kha khá, chỉ còn mùi hoa quả nhàn nhạt chồng chất lên nhau.

Một loại cảm giác thỏa mãn xưa nay chưa từng có, dường như được hình thành sau khi đánh dấu tạm thời xong, thổi ngang qua nội tâm của Tiêu Ngạn, liên kết chặt chẽ với tâm tư tình cảm mà ngày đó hắn cảm nhận được, cả hai đều không có sự liên quan gì đến tin tức tố.

Nếu như có liên quan, thì cũng sẽ giống như lời hắn nói trước đây vậy. Lạc Tri Dư trong khoảng thời gian này, sẽ chỉ là của hắn.

Alpha đánh dấu tạm thời có thể trấn an được cảm xúc của Omega, Lạc Tri Dư tỏ ra cực kỳ không có hứng thú với mấy cái vỏ quýt kia. Cậu chỉ dựa vào gối ôm khép hờ hai mắt nghỉ ngơi, sai khiến Tiêu Ngạn băng bó miệng vết thương sau cổ cho mình.

“Đánh dấu tạm thời thì ra là như thế này.” Lạc Tri Dư nằm trên sô pha ở phòng nghỉ, mơ màng buồn ngủ, “Có cảm giác giống như, anh đang được giấu vào sâu trong lòng tôi vậy.”

“…… Vậy cứ để tôi ở đó đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ giọng nói.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư tỉnh lại, ánh trăng vừa vặn đã được treo lên trên đỉnh của bầu trời đêm. Tiêu Ngạn đứng trên ban công bên ngoài cửa kính, lưng tựa vào lan can, cúi đầu không biết đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

Kỳ phát tình vẫn chưa qua hẳn, nhưng tất cả những cảm giác khó chịu lại đồng loạt biến mất, Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu thanh tỉnh.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Trong cái trí nhớ lộn xộn của cậu, cậu dường như nhớ ra mình đã làm không ít việc thiếu đạo đức. Cậu thậm chí đã bắt Tiêu Ngạn nhà người ta phải đánh dấu tạm thời chính mình.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Hơ.”

Về phần trong lúc mơ hồ cậu có nói ra những lời xằng bậy hay không, thì hiện tại cậu vẫn chưa thể nào nhớ được.

“Ngủ ngon chứ?” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy cửa bước vào, trên sống mũi hắn còn đeo một cái mắt kính không độ, không biết là mang lên từ lúc nào, trông cứ như đang suy tư về triết lý cuộc sống.

“Lúc tôi ngủ, anh đã làm gì?” Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay chạm chạm vào tuyến thể sau cổ. Cậu đang khoác đồ đồng phục, còn đối phương thì lại vì tiệc tối mà ăn mặc nghiêm chỉnh, một Tiêu Ngạn như thế này, so với giáo thảo của ngày thường còn đẹp trai hơn rất nhiều.

“Nghe cậu ở trong mơ mắng quả quýt thúi.” Tiêu Ngạn tức giận gõ đầu Lạc Tri Dư, “Đi thôi, tôi đưa cậu về, xe nhà tôi đang đậu dưới lầu, mấy bữa tiệc như thế này chắc sẽ phải kéo dài đến tận nửa đêm, bên cạnh đó bọn họ còn toàn nói chuyện về kinh doanh, hai ta vẫn còn là học sinh cả, đừng đi theo nghe làm gì.”

Đúng lúc hai người xuống lầu thì Tiêu Ngạn nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, là của mẹ hắn gọi tới.

“Con về trước đây ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Vâng, một mình, bữa tiệc không thú vị, muốn nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút ạ.”

Tiêu Ngạn bên này mới vừa cúp điện thoại, người nhà Lạc Tri Dư bên kia đã hỏi tới, Lạc Tri Dư bê toàn bộ câu chuyện khi nãy Tiêu Ngạn đã nói ra, kể lại y xì một lần nữa.

Hai người trong thang máy khi nãy chế ra kịch bản nói dối này, không lâu trước kia cũng đã từng lén giấu bố mẹ làm vài việc không nên làm. Hai người bọn họ chỉ biết nhìn nhau cười cười, bộc lộ ra sự ăn ý trước nay chưa từng có.

Thang máy ngừng ở lầu một, cửa vừa mới mở ra, tên Trương Kỳ ban nãy nói chuyện với Lạc Tri Dư đã đứng trước cửa, dùng khứu giác nhạy bén của Alpha phát hiện được mùi tin tức tố nhàn nhạt trong không khí.

“Các cậu……” Anh ta sững sờ ở tại chỗ, “Vừa mới làm gì?”

“Chúng tôi là học sinh cấp 3, phải về nhà làm bài tập.” Khuôn mặt lạnh nhạt của Lạc Tri Dư nhìn không ra bất kỳ cảm xúc nào, “Tạm biệt.”

Tài xế nhà Tiêu Ngạn đã từng gặp qua Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ là hôm nay có chút ngoài ý muốn, Tiêu Ngạn thế mà lại về nhà cùng với Lạc Tri Dư.

“Chú ơi, hôm nay chú xem như chưa từng thấy cháu nhé.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa lên xe đã nói, “Không thể để mẹ anh ấy biết cháu đi cùng anh ấy được.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Chú xem như bọn cháu không thân nhau lắm đi, anh Ngạn chỉ là có tâm hồn cao cả nên lúc thấy cháu mới dắt cháu về chung.”

Chú tài xế: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Lạc Tri Dư là một thằng nhóc rất lươn lẹo, tuyệt đối không thể dạy hư Tiêu Ngạn nhà chúng ta.” Lạc Tri Dư tự cho là mình đã học được ngữ khí của các ông bố bà mẹ, thế mà lại bị Tiêu Ngạn ấn ở trên ghế xoa nhẹ một hồi, “A a a đừng chạm vào cổ tôi mà, chẳng phải khi nãy anh là người đã nói không được chạm vào sao?”

“Mẹ tôi chưa bao giờ nói như vậy cả.” Tiêu Ngạn giúp Lạc Tri Dư gài lại dây an toàn, thay cậu để cặp sách sang một bên, “Thật ra lúc cậu ở nhà hay nói xấu tôi lắm chứ gì.”

“Tôi không có mà.”

Tài xế ở phía trước lái xe, hai người vì muốn xây dựng bầu không khí không thân thiết, nên đã lựa chọn lên nhắn tin nói chuyênn trên WeChat ——

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: QAQ cổ có hơi đau đó, Alpha mấy anh lúc xuống tay đều tàn nhẫn như vậy sao?

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]: Tự cậu lộn xộn.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Phải không đó, tôi không nhớ rõ nha.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]: Tôi đáng lẽ ra nên quay phim lại mới phải.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đánh dấu tạm thời mà đòi quay phim, anh biến thái quá đi.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]:…… Tôi phải nên để cậu nhìn thấy hình ảnh lưu manh kia của mình.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]: Lần này chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thôi, biết chưa?

[ không phải biết ]: Biết rồi.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]: Không sao hết, nếu không phải đang ở gần Alpha có độ phù hợp tin tức tố cao, thì sẽ không xuất hiện loại tình huống này nữa.

[ Quả quýt có chút thú vị ]: Không được để Alpha khác đánh dấu tạm thời cậu, biết không?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Biết rồi mà, chỉ anh mới có thể, bởi vì hai ta tuyệt đối trong sáng.a


	47. Chương 47: Đêm nay chưa ngủ

“Đừng nhắn tin nữa, lại đây tôi nhìn xem.” Tiêu Ngạn buông di động xuống, đón lấy Lạc Tri Dư.

“Ò, được.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn đang gài dây an toàn ở hàng ghế sau. Cậu hơi cúi đầu xuống, mở cổ áo ra, lộ miếng băng gạc phía sau cổ.

Cần cổ Lạc Tri Dư rất trắng, miếng băng gạc dán trên đó còn thấm vài vạt đỏ thẫm, thưa thớt như thể cánh hoa đào ướt nhẹp sau cơn mưa. Tiêu Ngạn có chút hối hận, mỗi lần hắn đùa giỡn với Lạc Tri Dư đều thích xoa nắn vuốt ve eo và cổ người ta, trong lòng còn thích nhìn Lạc Tri Dư cười cười, vừa xin tha vừa né tránh. Hai người bọn họ thường xuyên làm như vậy, lúc xuống tay đùa giỡn cũng có chút không nặng không nhẹ, cho nên hắn quên mất Lạc Tri Dư trong giai đoạn này sẽ dễ bị bắt nạt hơn ngày thường.

“Là tôi không tốt.” Lần đánh dấu sau, hắn nhất định phải giữ chặt Lạc Tri Dư lại, không thể để cậu lại lộn xộn như khi nãy nữa.

Thiên tính của Alpha là một thứ gì đó cực kỳ ác liệt. Lý trí thì chứa đầy tội lỗi, mà đáy lòng thì lại kêu gào muốn bắt nạt người ta. Hai thứ cảm xúc áy náy và không thỏa mãn trái ngược nhau này, cứ thế mà song song tồn tại ở sâu tâm trí hắn.

“Kỹ thuật không ổn nha anh Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư thở dài một tiếng, “Coi như anh lấy tôi làm đồ luyện tập đi.”

Tài xế dựng lỗ tai lên, lặng lẽ nhìn kính chiếu hậu.

“Không cho nói nữa, nghe chưa.” Tiêu Ngạn cách một lớp băng gạc, nhẹ nhàng xoa cổ Lạc Tri Dư, “Nói nhiều quá.”

Trong sách gách giáo khoa có nói, động tác xoa xoa này có thể giúp trấn an cảm xúc cúa Omega, giảm bớt sự khó chịu lúc Omega đang trong kỳ động dục.

Lạc Tri Dư thoải mái nhắm hai mắt lại, cơn đau sau cổ dần dần dịu xuống, thay vào đó chính là một loại cảm giác ỷ lại và ủ rũ đang chảy dọc toàn thân. Cậu biết việc này có thể không liên quan tới tin tức tố và đánh dấu tạm thời, mà là do sau một học kỳ ở chung đùa giỡn với nhau, tâm trí cậu hình thành một loại tín nhiệm khó nói đối với Tiêu Ngạn.

Xe chạy vào khu dân cư cao cấp ở phía nam thành phố, tài xế quay đầu hỏi Lạc Tri Dư muốn xuống xe ở đâu.

“Em ấy hiện tại vẫn chưa phải về nhà.” Tiêu Ngạn kéo Lạc Tri Dư đi ra ngoài, “Chờ tí nữa cháu đưa em ấy về là được ạ.”

Lạc Tri Dư nghe hắn tự tiện quyết định nơi ở của chính mình, cũng không có ý gì phản bác, ôm cặp sách theo sau Tiêu Ngạn, nhìn Tiêu Ngạn cầm di động bắn cho chú tài xế một bao lì xì WeChat, ghi chú là bao lì xì bịt miệng.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới vào sân đã bắt đầu tò mò nhìn khắp nơi. Hai nhà bọn họ đều ở cùng một khu này, trước kia lúc còn nhỏ nếu có ngẫu nhiên gặp nhau ở trên đường thì cũng chỉ trợn mắt lên chào hỏi nhau cho có lệ, nên đây là lần đầu tiên Lạc Tri Dư được đặt chân vào nhà Tiêu Ngạn.

Đại loại là khi nãy vừa mới giấu bố giấu mẹ làm vài hành vi phản nghịch, không được sách giáo khoa cho phép cho lắm, nên Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn muốn ở cùng với đồng lõa gây án của cậu thêm một xíu nữa. Cậu ngay từ đầu đã không nói lời từ chối nào vì lẽ này, cũng lệch khỏi quỹ đạo về nhà đã định, nửa đường còn trà trộn vào nhà của anh Ngạn.

“Ngồi bên kia đi, tự tìm món nào mình thích ăn ấy.” Tiêu Ngạn chỉ chỉ sô pha, bưng cả đống đồ ăn lấy từ trong tủ lạnh ra chồng hết lên trên bàn, “Tôi đi tìm hộp đựng thuốc trong nhà đã, để tí thay băng cho cậu.”

“Được.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm một vị trí ngồi xuống trên sô pha, ánh mắt đối diện với chú vẹt nhỏ trong phòng khách.

“Chào cậu nha.” Chú vẹt chào hỏi, “Chào cậu nha, có bạn từ phương xa tới, cảm thấy vui vẻ cực kỳ.”

Á à, con vẹt có văn hóa, lần đầu tiên được thấy.

“Nói đi, quả quýt thúi.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi tám nhảm cùng chú vẹt, “Nhanh lên, đọc theo tao nè, quả quýt thúi.”

“Đừng dạy hư em trai tôi, cậu dùng có tí nỗ lực thế mà lại đòi thông đồng với nó à.” Tiêu Ngạn đặt hòm thuốc lên trên bàn, nhìn chú vẹt đang đậu trên giá, “Chẳng quá nó hình như rất thích cậu đấy, người khác tới nó đều không nói một lời, lạnh lùng đến nỗi nhìn chả giống một con vẹt tí nào.”

“Tỳ bà gảy khúc hát tương tư, khi ấy trăng sáng tỏ, tiễn đưa bóng ai về*.” Chú vẹt nói lau láu.

(*Hán Việt: “Tì bà huyền thượng thuyết tương tư, đương thời minh nguyệt tại, tằng chiếu thái vân quy” là ba câu thơ trong bài Lâm Giang Tiên của Yến Cơ Đạo.)

Lạc Tri Dư ngạc nhiên hỏi: “…… Vẹt nhà anh đều là giống có văn hóa như vầy sao? Nó có tên không?”

“Bố tôi dạy, không đặt tên, chỉ gọi nó là em trai…… Cúi đầu xuống.” Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng đè bả vai Lạc Tri Dư lại, “Thay cho cậu cái băng mới.”

Lạc Tri Dư cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mũi chân Tiêu Ngạn, băng dán y tế sau cổ bị mở ra một chút, thuốc sát trùng thấm vào cổ có chút ngứa. Cậu cắn môi dưới, không để mình phát ra tiếng động.

Tin tức tố của người khác xâm nhập vào cơ thể cậu, đây là cảm giác mà xưa nay cậu chưa từng được trải nghiệm. Lúc này cậu cảm thấy Tiêu Ngạn trông cực kỳ thuận mắt, mỗi một động tác của đối phương đều có thể khiến cậu cảm thấy thoải mái.

“Ổn rồi, không chạm vào cậu nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ cậu, “Không đau chứ.”

“Không đau.” Lạc Tri Dư thật ra không còn tí sức lực nào, các học sinh Omega ở trường mỗi lần đến kỳ phât tình, đều sẽ xin về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi. Cậu cũng nên về nhà đi thôi, nhưng thật lòng cậu vẫn chưa muốn rời khỏi chỗ này quá sớm.

Omega sau khi bị đánh dấu tạm thời sẽ có một sự ỷ lại ngắn ngủi đối với Alpha, đây là chuyện bình thường, trong lòng hai người đều rõ ràng biết chuyện đó. Dụa theo độ xứng đôi tin tức tố của hai người bọn họ, loại ảnh hưởng này chắc sẽ không tiếp diễn quá lâu, nên hai người bọn họ cũng không quá để ý.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Tôi cảm thấy……”

“Chờ tí nữa rồi hẵng đi, nghỉ ngơi một chút đã, khôi phục thể lực.” Tiêu Ngạn mở miệng trước, “Tôi đoán đêm nay nhà cậu không có ai.”

Cái câu nói “không có ai” này nghe có chút vi diệu, từ khi “ranh giới” giữa hai người bị khoa học và mấy lời ngụy biện đó lật đổ, bọn họ đều tự thả bay mình, không còn nhiều băn khoăn như khi trước nữa.

“Không một ai, đúng thật là không có một ai. Anh còn giữ sách giáo khoa của năm nhất không, tôi muốn ôn tập một chút, cũng sắp tới thi cuối kỳ rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư xách theo cặp sách, tự giác tìm phòng Tiêu Ngạn rồi đẩy cửa bước vào.

“Tình ta nếu đã dài lâu, cần gì sớm sớm chiều chiều thấy nhau*.” Cậu em trai đằng kia vẫn còn đang líu lo, “Sớm sớm chiều chiều nhá, sớm sớm chiều chiều.”

(*Trích từ “Thước kiều tiên” của “Tần Quán”)

“Có, tôi lấy cho cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn theo sau Lạc Tri Dư, dùng tốc độ cực nhanh đóng lại cửa phòng.

Phòng của Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư có chút không giống nhau, không quy củ như cậu đã tưởng tượng, Lạc Tri Dư còn thấy một cây đàn Ukulele ở trên kệ sách.

“Anh biết chơi không?” Lạc Tri Dư gảy gảy hai sợi dây đàn, cậu không hiểu âm nhạc cho lắm, nhưng giữa các bộ môn nghệ thuận luôn có vài điểm tương đồng với nhau, cậu cũng sẽ tự nhiên có sẵn một thứ gọi là khí chất nghệ thuật trên người.

“Muốn học, nhưng cấp ba rất nhiều bài tập, mua xong cũng toàn để trong nhà.” Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ cậu làm sao để cầm đàn cho đúng cách, “Hiện tại chỉ biết vài thứ cơ bản, sau này học đại học rồi sẽ tập sau.”

“Anh hẳn là sẽ học được rất nhanh nhỉ, anh cũng ưu tú phết đấy chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư lúc này mới phát hiện Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng phía sau mình, lồng ngực hắn gắt gao sát vào lưng cậu, khiến cậu bị giam cầm ở giữa Tiêu Ngạn và kệ sách.

Cảm giác gò bó và mất tự do đột ngột này không khiến cậu cáu kỉnh, mà ngược lại còn có cảm giác an toàn hơn ngày thường. Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy hơi hoang mang với suy nghĩ của chính mình, nhưng ngay sau đó Tiêu Ngạn liền lùi ra xa một bước, đi đến bên cạnh ngăn tủ tìm sách cho cậu.

Trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, hai người đều không ai đề cập đến chuyện vừa rồi.

Bàn học của Tiêu Ngạn không lớn lắm, phía trên còn có khá nhiều sách, Lạc Tri Dư không muốn giành bàn học với hắn, chỉ cầm quyển sách Tiêu Ngạn năm nhất đã dùng qua, ở trong phòng vừa đi vừa đọc, không phát ra bất kỳ tiếng động nào. Kỳ động dục khiến trạng thái học tập của cậu giảm sút, những thứ ngày thường rất dễ học thuộc, bây giờ lại trở nên có chút khó khăn.

Trong lòng ẩn giấu tâm sự, tư duy vốn lưu loát của cậu cũng vì thế mà thoáng chậm chạp đi, tốc độ học bài cũng không được nhanh như trước.

Lạc Tri Dư cầm sách, dựa vào kệ, hai mắt lại liếc nhìn xung quanh, tầm mắt còn thường xuyên đặt lên người Tiêu Ngạn.

Đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn được xếp chỉnh tề đặt ở trên mép giường, phía trên còn để tấm chăn mà lúc trước Lạc Tri Dư đã đắp.

Hàng trên cùng của kệ sách có bày ảnh chụp Tiêu Ngạn khi còn nhỏ.

Trên bàn Tiêu Ngạn có năm quyển từ điển, có một quyển dày hơn so với những quyền còn lại.

Tiêu Ngạn mỗi khi làm bài hầu hết đều sẽ tính nhẩm, giấy nháp cũng chuẩn bị rất ít……

Nhưng hôm nay làm sao lại nhiều thế này!

Mới trong một phút chốc ngắn ngủi như vậy, trên bàn của người này đã xuất hiện hai tờ giấy nháp được xài hết, phía trên toàn là các loại biểu thức số học ngang dọc chồng chéo nhau, nhìn thật sự rất loạn, tựa như đang phản ánh lại tâm trạng của hắn lúc này vậy, không hề đặt vào việc học.

Lúc cậu đang nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, Tiêu Ngạn cũng đang quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

“Tôi hôm nay, hình như không có trạng thái học tập.” Lạc Tri Dư giải thích.

“Tôi đây cũng không.” Tiêu Ngạn buông bút, “Vậy tôi chơi với cậu một tí nhé, đánh game không?”

Kim đồng hồ trên tường chỉ hướng 11 giờ rưỡi tối, Lạc Tri Dư mượn đồ sạc điện thoại của Tiêu Ngạn, cùng Tiêu Ngạn mở game.

“Mới về tới nhà đã biến thành con cú đêm rồi hả anh Ngạn, sắp 12 giờ rồi đó, vậy mà còn kéo bọn em đi chơi game.” Lục Minh Quy có ID là Rùa Lông Xanh đang ngáp liên tục vào trong kênh đội ngũ, “Ể? Mày dẫn một bạn nhỏ năm nhất theo à.”

“Lạc Tri Dư mở mic đi, để dễ nói chuyện hơn.” Phàn Việt nhắc nhở.

“Chắc không cần đâu.” Loa Tiêu Ngạn chợt truyền đến một thanh âm quen thuộc, “Hai bọn tôi mở một cái thôi là được rồi, nếu không tiếng sẽ bị truyền đi hai mic đó.”

Lục Minh Quy: “?”

Phàn Việt: “?”

“Ghép đội đi, đánh rồi xong ngủ.” Tiêu Ngạn thúc giục.

“Tao nào dám có ý kiến gì.” Lục Minh Quy gửi một dòng tin nhắn lên kênh đội ngũ.

Nói là tùy tiện chơi vài ván thôi, nhưng nam sinh cấp ba lại mấy khi có dịp rảnh rỗi chứ, vì thế nên họ đã chơi game đến tận đêm khuya, sau khi vừa kết thúc ván game cuối cùng, Lạc Tri Dư đã dựa vào gối đầu của Tiêu Ngạn ngủ mất.

“Không chơi nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn nhắn, “Giải tán đi, thời gian không còn sớm, bọn tao đi ngủ đây.”

Phàn Việt: “Tao nào dám ý kiến gì.”

“Lạc ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn sờ sờ trán Lạc Tri Dư, sau khi đánh dấu tạm thời xong, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu phát sốt lại, “Tỉnh nào, cậu muốn rửa mặt một chút không, nếu không ngủ sẽ rất khó chịu.”

“Thắng chưa?” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi dậy, mất ba giây để nhớ ra mình đang ở chỗ nào.

Đang ở nhà Tiêu Ngạn, trốn bố mẹ đi chơi với Tiêu Ngạn, người trong nhà không ai biết, rất kích thích.

“Thắng, đã kết thúc, đi rửa mặt đi, một giờ rồi, bên ngoài không có ai hết. Tôi nhường giường cho cậu, trưa mai cậu hẵng trở về.” Tiêu Ngạn tìm cho Lạc Tri Dư một cái bàn chải đánh răng và cái ly mới, “Còn khăn thì……”

“Khăn dùng của anh đi……” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn ngái ngủ, “Không cần phí cái mới cho tôi đâu.”

“Ba kẽm phía Đông Vu dài nhất, Vượn kêu ba tiếng áo lệ rơi.*(1)” Chú vẹt nhỏ trong phòng khách vẫn còn đang ngâm thơ, “Đêm thanh nghe tiếng lời “Bẻ liễu”, ai kìm được nỗi nhớ quê nhà*(2).”

(*(1): Trích từ “Ba Đông ngư dân ca” trong Thuỷ kinh chú. *(2): Trích từ “Xuân dạ Lạc thành văn địch” của Lý Bạch)

“Sao có tâm hồn thơ văn quá vậy, trông chẳng giống một con vẹt tí nào.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn chằm chằm con vẹt mà lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Ngày mai dạy mày thứ khác.”

Lạc Tri Dư xách khăn mặt của Tiêu Ngạn vào nhà vệ sinh, Tiêu Ngạn thì nhận được một tin nhắn mới từ Phàn Việt.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Làm gì đấy người anh em.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Mấy giờ rồi, mà mày còn ở chung với Lạc Tri Dư?

[ Quả quýt ]: Tao mới từ bữa tiệc tối về.

[ Quả quýt ]: Có việc gì sao?

[ Phàn Việt ]: Không…… Hai đứa chúng mày vui vẻ là được.

[ Quả quýt ]: Vui vẻ.

Lạc Tri Dư rửa mặt xong, thay đồ ngủ cũ của Tiêu Ngạn vào, lắc lư trở về, nghiễm nhiên bá chiếm lấy giường của Tiêu Ngạn, cuốn thành một ụ chăn, nhắm mắt một cái đã ngủ.

“Đừng ngủ vội, tỉnh dậy nào.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ hai má cậu, “Củng cố lại kiến thức an toàn sinh lý một chút, sau này có được ngủ trên giường của Alpha khác không?”

“Không được.” Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ buồn ngủ, nên cũng trả lời rất nhanh, tỏ thái độ kiên quyết đến lạ thường, “Chỉ có anh mới có thể, những Alpha khác đều là lòng lang dạ sói, chỉ mang trong mình những mục đích và động cơ không sạch sẽ, không biết xấu hổ thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn rốt cuộc buông tha cậu, Lạc Tri Dư thế mà lại không cảm thấy lạ giường một tí nào. Cậu trở mình, thành công thực hiện kế hoạch đêm nay trốn không về nhà.

Tiêu Ngạn cẩn thận chuyển chiếc sô pha giường nằm từ phòng khách vào, nhìn chằm chằm nhóc lưu manh nhỏ nào đó đang ngủ say như chết, cả đêm mất ngủ.

Ngôi sao đêm nay hắn bắt được, cũng đã được giấu rất kỹ rồi.a


	48. Chương 48: Biết rõ vẫn làm

Rạng sáng hai giờ, Tiêu Ngạn đăng một tin mới lên vòng bạn bè.

[ Quả quýt ]: Ánh sao thật đẹp. [ hình ảnh ]

Bức ảnh chụp bầu trời đêm ngoài cửa sổ, cả một vùng đen như mực, đến cả ánh trăng cũng không có, chẳng nhìn ra thứ gì khác.

[ Bánh trôi ] bình luận: Chu choa mạ ơi, ban đêm xuống dưới đi tiểu xong thuận tiện xem điện thoại, mấy giờ rồi hả, sao vẫn còn chưa ngủ chứ? Anh Ngạn sao tên WeChat của anh lại đổi thành quả quýt thế này, còn thay ảnh thành hình quýt nữa, có phong cách riêng phết đấy.

[ Quả quýt ] trả lời [ Bánh trôi ]: Tao cũng cảm thấy vậy, quả quýt vẫn là tốt nhất.

[ Bố ] bình luận:? Con bố từ khi nào văn thơ thế này vậy? Mau ngủ đi, bố mẹ đêm nay không về, ngày mai cũng sẽ về trễ một chút.

[ Trương Thự ] bình luận: Cái gì thế này? Một mảng đen thùi lùi, cả thế giới đều đang rủ nhau ngắm cảnh đêm hả? Nửa đêm rồi mà còn làm cái gì vậy? Tuy rằng tao cũng chưa ngủ nên không tư cách nói mày.

[ Phàn Việt ] bình luận:…… Đệt, tao-nào-dám-nói-chuyện.jpg, tao cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không đúng lắm.

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi ở trên sô pha giường đặt điện thoại xuống dưới gối đầu, phòng ngừa ánh sáng của điện thoại quấy nhiễu người nào đó đang ngủ. Hắn nhẹ nhàng xoay người xuống, nhặt tấm chăn bị Lạc Tri Dư đá khỏi giường lên, cẩn thận đắp trở lại. Tay Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới bị hắn ấn lại vào trong chăn, chân đã từ trong chăn chui ra ngoài. Tiêu Ngạn không còn cách nào khác, đành phải lấy thêm cái chăn mỏng, đắp kín người Lạc Tri Dư lại.

Chẳng qua lại là do thân thể không quá thoải mái, nên Lạc Tri Dư ngủ không hề yên ổn tí nào, cứ xoay đi xoay lại mãi, có lúc còn đè vào miệng vết thương ở tuyến thể sau cổ, còn sẽ vô ý thức mà nói mê, nhỏ giọng oán giận cái gì đó. Omega trong kỳ động dục vì thế nên rất cần có sự trấn an của Alpha.

Tiêu Ngạn vẫn chưa yên tâm, lại thử nhiệt độ cơ thể của Lạc Tri Dư. Lạc Tri Dư không phát sốt, chỉ là ngủ không ngon. Xung quanh im ắng đến lạ thường, cho dù là ở trong nhà, hay là ở bên ngoài vườn, thậm chí là khu dân cư đang chìm trong bóng tối, đều không có bất kỳ thanh âm nào khác, như thể toàn bộ thế giới chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ.

Bóng đêm trước mắt yên tĩnh đến lạ kỳ, dễ khiến người ta sinh ra ảo giác, cảm thấy khi mình bất cứ thứ gì, đều sẽ không bị ai biết. Tiêu Ngạn nhận ra, sau khi quen biết Lạc Tri Dư, có một số việc đã trở nên phức tạp hơn. Cách để đối phó với kỳ động dục trong sách giáo khoa là “Tiêm thuốc ức chế”, chỉ có một dòng chữ ngắn ngủi như vậy thôi, mà tới phiên bọn họ, lại biến thành một bên tùy hứng, một bên dung túng, cuối cùng hắn không chỉ đánh dấu tạm thời người ta, mà còn muốn thừa dịp đêm khuya tĩnh lặng dùng tin tức tố trấn an.

Được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, chỉ có thể vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Trong lúc đang nửa tỉnh nửa mê, Lạc Tri Dư ngửi thấy mùi quýt nhàn nhạt trong không khí. Tin tức tố vị quýt thơm ngọt trấn an cảm xúc của cậu, không chút lưỡng lự nào mà xông thẳng vào mộng cảnh, xua tan đi nỗi bất an, cắt đứt giấc mơ dài dòng khó chịu kia. Cậu như đang nhẹ nhàng thoát khỏi cảm xúc lo âu và mọi thứ trong mơ khác, bay bổng trên chín tầng mây trắng, nhìn thấy ánh trăng soi.

Cậu không còn xoay người nữa, mà là vô ý thức dùng mặt nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ xuống gối Tiêu Ngạn, khóe miệng hơi cong lên, an tâm mà ngủ.

Cho dù là trong phòng có chứa một Omega đang trong kỳ động dục, hay là đang trong kỳ động dục kỳ lại ngủ trong phòng Alpha, thì cũng đều là việc mà một người học trò tốt không bao giờ làm, đêm nay hai người bọn họ đã trở thành đứa con hư mất rồi.

Chẳng qua một người thì đúng là hư thật, người còn lại thì chỉ tự nhiên thành vậy thôi.

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy bản thân mình lâu lắm rồi chưa được ngủ sâu đến thế, cậu thậm chí còn không biết Tiêu Ngạn đã rời giường từ lúc nào, cũng không biết em trai Tiêu Ngạn đã bay đến đầu giường từ bao giờ, còn nghiêng đầu nhìn chằm chằm cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới mở to mắt, đã đối diện với một chú vẹt màu sắc sặc sỡ hết nửa ngày, mới nhớ ra mình đang ở chỗ nào.

Cậu ngồi dậy từ trên giường, sức lực khôi phục được một ít, không còn loại trạng thái yếu ớt nhũn chân giống như hôm qua nữa, tuyến thể sau cổ cũng không còn đau, chỉ là xung quanh vẫn còn loáng thoáng hương quýt nhàn nhạt. Qua được buổi tối đầu tiên của kỳ phát tình, mấy ngày còn lại sẽ không còn khó chịu như vậy nữa. Ý thức cậu dần dần thanh tỉnh, có thể rõ ràng nhớ ra hôm qua mình vừa dính người vừa không biết nói đạo lí đến mức nào. Tiêu Ngạn thế nhưng lại không đánh cậu, hắn chỉ nhường cậu một bước, thậm chí còn để giường lại cho cậu.

Chú vẹt kia không giống như sợ người lạ chút nào cả, bay tới đậu trên vai cậu.

Chú vẹt: “Con đường để tới đỉnh sách, chính là……?”

“Em trai à.” Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay nhéo miệng con vẹt, “Đừng đọc thơ nữa, để anh đây dạy cưng thứ khác, khiến cưng trở thành con vẹt có một không hai nhé.”

Lúc Tiêu Ngạn vừa từ toilet trở về, đã thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang tiến hành tâm linh câu thông với một con vẹt. Một người một chim trừng mắt nhìn nhau, không biết đã trao đổi được thông tin gì với nhau chưa.

“Tỉnh rồi?” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy sô pha giường về lại phòng khách, “Tôi tưởng cậu còn muốn ngủ thêm chút nữa chứ, tôi mới gọi đồ ăn sáng rồi, cậu đừng vội về nhà.”

“Giường anh quá thoải mái đi, thật muốn gói lại mang về.” Lạc Tri Dư ôm gối đầu Tiêu Ngạn vật qua vật lại, lưu luyến không buông mà xốc chăn lên, “Tôi lâu lắm rồi chưa được ngủ ngon như vậy, chỉ là hình như trên người có hơi dính mùi tin tức tố vị quýt của anh, chắc tí nữa phải tắm thôi, tắm xong tôi sẽ về.”

“Được, đi thôi.” Hắn dời tầm mắt sang chỗ khác, hòng né tránh đề tài này, “Phòng vệ sinh hôm qua cậu dùng là phòng cá nhân của tôi, cậu qua bên kia tắm đi.”

Tối hôm qua vì lo lắng độ xứng đôi tin tức tố 0.001% xài không được, nên hắn lỡ thả hơi nhiều, dùng số lượng thắng chất lượng, cuối cùng hiệu quả trấn an không những khá ổn, mà thậm chí còn khiến người ta cảm thấy hài lòng nữa là đằng khác.

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư trả lại chút vẹt nhỏ cho Tiêu Ngạn, đẩy cửa phòng vệ sinh ra.

“Quả quýt thúi.” Chú vẹt nói, “Quả quýt thúi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Những thứ hay thì không học, chỉ toàn học cái xấu, còn học rất nhanh.” Hắn dạy dỗ lại chú vẹt một câu, nghe thấy từ phòng vệ sinh truyền ra tiếng nước ào ào.

Để thuận tiện cho việc tắm rửa, Lạc Tri Dư phải đứng trước gương dỡ miếng băng gạc sau cổ mình ra. Miệng vết thương khôi phục cũng rất nhanh, cậu cẩn thận tránh đi làn nước, đơn giản tắm rửa qua một lần.

Nếu thời điểm là ở nửa năm trước kia, cậu có chết cũng không thể tưởng tượng được một ngày nào đó mình sẽ qua đêm ở nhà Tiêu Ngạn, còn độc chiếm giường và phòng vệ sinh của người ta. Khi đó số lần gặp nhau của hai người bọn họ không nhiều lắm, mỗi lần gặp mặt, nếu không phải cậu nhe răng trợn mắt trước thì cũng là Tiêu Ngạn bật móng vuốt trước, hai người đều có ý chí chiến đấu cao đến mười phần.

Nhưng hòa thuận vượt rào ở chung với nhau như thế này, thì là lần đầu tiên.

“Ve sầu.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa mở vòi nước ra, phía ngoài đã truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

Lạc Tri Dư đóng vòi nước lại, Tiêu Ngạn đứng ngoài cửa luồn điện thoại của Lạc Tri Dư vào: “Điện thoại cậu, đổ chuông tận ba lần.”

Cú điện thoại này là của Lạc Tư Tuyết gọi tới, nhắc Lạc Tri Dư đừng quên cho mèo ăn.

“Em dậy chưa?” Lạc Tư Tuyết hỏi.

“Dậy rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư thật sự đã dậy rồi, chỉ là không phải từ giường mình, “Bây giờ em lập tức cho mèo ăn đây.”

“Ok, em không quên là được rồi. Chị thấy hình như bố mẹ và anh đều không có nhà, nên thôi đành phải phiền em vậy.” Lạc Tư Tuyết thuận miệng hỏi thêm một câu, “Em đang làm gì thế, mà giờ này này mới dậy.”

“Đang chạy bộ.” Lạc Tri Dư ném một câu xuống, sau đó nhanh như chớp mà cúp điện thoại, nghe thấy ngoài cửa phòng vệ sinh truyền đến tiếng cười nhẹ.

“Cười cái gì mà cười.” Lạc Tri Dư dúi điện thoại vào tay Tiêu Ngạn, tiếp tục tắm rửa.

Tiếng nước trong phòng vệ sinh ngăn cách thanh âm hai người nói chuyện, một bóng người đang đứng dựa vào cửa nhà vệ sinh phía sau làn khói mờ mịt. Lạc Tri Dư cong cong khóe miệng, không nói nữa.

“Có được dùng nhà vệ sinh của các Alpha khác hay không?” Tiêu Ngạn tìm máy sấy sấy tóc cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Có được tắm ở trong nhà người khác không?”

“Tất nhiên là không rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư càng trả lời càng thuận miệng, “Người khác có thể có được độ xứng đôi tin tức tố như chúng ta sao?”

Hiếm khi có được ngày nghỉ, hai người cũng hiếm khi có được một buổi sinh hoạt nhẹ nhàng như thế này. Lạc Tri Dư chậm rì rì thay quần áo, chậm rì rì ăn xong bữa sáng. Sau khi trêu chọc chú vẹt đang đậu trên giá xong, cậu liền lén lút xóa cuộn băng giám sát trước cửa nhà, lúc này mới đeo cặp sách lên, để Tiêu Ngạn đưa cậu ra cửa.

“Muốn gói giường anh lại mang về quá đi.” Lạc Tri Dư quyến luyến không buông mà thả chậm từng bước đi, “Thật sự rất thoải mái đó.”

“Nhóc lưu manh.” Tiêu Ngạn cười nói, đưa người ra khỏi sân.

Lạc Tri Dư chạy bộ hai vòng quanh khu phố, sau đó mới về đến nhà, cho ba con mèo nhỏ của Lạc Tư Tuyết ăn. Trong nhà chỉ có cậu với mấy chú mèo này, tức khắc khiến cậu cảm thấy có chút trống rỗng, một loại cảm giác trống trải lại dâng lên trong lòng.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Về đến nhà chưa?

[ Quả quýt ]: Sắp tới rồi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Haiz.

[ Quả quýt ]: Sao lại thở dài?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Đại loại là mai phải trở lại trường, nên có hơi chán nản thôi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Thi cuối kỳ xong là được nghỉ rồi, có rảnh thì lại đến chơi.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Được.

Thời điểm Tiêu Ngạn bước vào cửa, hắn đúng lúc gặp bố mẹ hắn cũng vừa mới về nhà.

“Đi đâu vậy?” Bố hắn hỏi, “Sao lại từ bên ngoài trở về.”

“Chạy bộ ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn sắc mặt không đổi, “Mới vừa chạy xong.”

Trong lòng hắn cũng có chút trống trải, do thiếu đi người Omega hắn vừa mới đánh dấu tạm thời kia. Hiện tại cậu đang ở một nơi mà hắn không thể nhìn thấy, và cảm giác mất kiểm soát này khiến hắn cảm thấy có chút lo âu.

“Thói quen tốt đấy.” Tiêu Tự khích lệ, “Biết rèn luyện thân thể, chứng tỏ bản thân mình là một Alpha ưu tú.”

“Chào buổi sáng nha.” Chú vẹt kia gặp lại người nhà, lập tức vui vẻ chào hỏi, “Có bạn mới từ phương xa tới, cực kỳ vui vẻ.”

“Tối hôm qua có khách tới à?” Tiêu Tự ngửi thấy một mùi hương khác lạ, mùi này còn tỏa ra từ trên người con trai ông, hình như không phải lần đầu tiên xuất hiện, khiến người khác khó thể nào bỏ qua.

“Không phải, chỉ là trong yến hội gặp một người bạn cùng trường.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy cửa phòng ra, định về phòng ngủ bù.

“Quả quýt thúi.” Chú vẹt nhìn người nhà mình, sau đó thân mật thăm hỏi, “Quả quýt thúi.”

Tiêu Tự: “……”

“Quả quýt à.” Chú vẹt ngồi xổm trên bàn trà, bước một chân phải lên, vứt sạch khí chất của một con vẹt có văn hóa vào thùng rác, toàn thân trên dưới đầy các sọc ngang dọc rực rỡ sắc màu, còn tỏa ra mười phần khí chất lưu manh: “Đông tây nam bắc bốn con phố nhỏ, cứ đi hỏi xem ai là bố mày.”

Bố mẹ Tiêu Ngạn sợ ngây người.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư với ba con mèo đang ngồi trên sô pha xem TV thì nhận được cuộc gọi video của Tiêu Ngạn gọi tới. Đánh dấu tạm thời cứ như một đường dây vậy, tín hiệu một khi đã được thông qua, thì sẽ dễ dàng kết nối hai người lại.

“Đang xem TV mà.” Lạc Tri Dư để điện thoại xuống bàn, có chú mèo nhỏ tò mò tiến đến gần điện thoại, “Làm sao thế.”

“Tại sao đêm qua tôi không tẩn cậu nhỉ? Tại sao tôi lại bị dáng vẻ ngoan ngoãn của cậu lừa chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn hung dữ nói: “Tại sao tôi lại không nhân cơ hội đó bắt nạt cậu.”

“Tôi mặc kệ.” Lạc Tri Dư nhướng mày, như thể đang nhớ về chuyện xấu hôm qua mình mới làm, “Anh bắt được tôi đi đã, rồi muốn bắt nạt thế nào cũng được.”


	49. Chương 49: Không muốn người khác đâu

Sau khi Lạc Tri Dư rời khỏi, trên người của chú vẹt nhỏ này liền tỏa ra mùi vị của một kẻ lưu manh. Tiêu Ngạn đành phải dành hết thời gian còn lại của kỳ nghỉ để giáo dục thằng em trai của mình này, trở về hình dạng ban đầu của một con vẹt có văn hóa.

Ngày thứ ba sau khi quay lại trường, Tiêu Ngạn đứng trước cửa phòng lớp ba năm nhất chặn bạn học Lạc Tri Dư đang chuẩn bị vào lớp.

Lạc Tri Dư lấy lý do tiến vào kỳ phát tình, xin nghỉ ở ký túc xá hai ngày, rồi tự nhận là đã né được cơn thịnh nộ của Tiêu Ngạn mới dám nghênh ngang vác cặp sách đi học, lại không ngờ tới Tiêu Ngạn đã đợi mình sẵn ở trước cửa.

“Thế này có được tính là tôi bắt được cậu rồi chưa?” Tiêu Ngạn chắn trước mặt cậu, “Lại đây nhận tội.”

“Tránh ra tránh ra.” Lạc Tri Dư đẩy cánh tay đang cản đường của Tiêu Ngạn sang một bên, “Sắp lố giờ vào lớp rồi, tôi không thừa nhận đâu.”

Bản lĩnh nói dối của người nào đó quá mạnh, nói chưa đầy một tuần là đã quên ngay.

“Còn không biết xấu hổ nữa chứ. Cậu có biết tôi phải tốn mất bao nhiêu thời gian để giải quyết cái đống hậu quả mà cậu đã để lại không hả?” Bên ngoài đồng phục của Lạc Tri Dư còn quàng thêm một chiếc khăn quàng màu xám nhạt, vừa vặn che đi tuyến thể phía sau gáy.

Ngoại trừ hai người bọn họ ra, thì chẳng còn ai khác biết rốt cuộc ở bữa tiệc tối hôm đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

“Đi thôi, tuần này hai ta trực.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay bắt lấy khăn quàng cổ của Lạc Tri Dư, nắm người kéo đi.

“Còn trực triếc cái gì nữa vậy.” Phía đuôi khăn quàng cổ bị Tiêu Ngạn nắm trong tay, khiến phần giữa đang được vòng quanh cổ cậu thoáng siết lại một chút, cọ tới tuyến thể sau cổ. Dấu vết của đánh dấu tạm thời vẫn còn đó, vị trí sau cổ kia liền tỏa ra một cảm xúc ấm áp nhợt nhạt, khiến Lạc Tri Dư không tự chủ được nện bước nhanh hơn, “Cuối tuần là tới kỳ thi cuối kỳ, giúp em ôn tập nha anh ơi.”

Lời nói đã như thế rồi, dù sao hai ngày cậu nghỉ ở ký túc xá cũng không kiếm thêm phiền phức gì cho Tiêu Ngạn, sinh hoạt cũng chằng còn thú vị. Trước kia hai người bọn họ không học chung một trường, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên gặp nhau ở trên đường thì mới trêu chọc nhau, Lạc Tri Dư dù thế cũng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cuộc sống tẻ nhạt đến mức này.

Nhưng thật ra hiện tại đã có một số việc đã khác xưa.

“Phản đối vô dụng.” Tiêu Ngạn bác bỏ yêu cầu của Lạc Tri Dư, “Thành thật đi, cậu đã làm gì con vẹt nhà tôi rồi.”

Hai người ở trên lầu gặp được bọn Phàn Việt và Thang Nguyên đang đi tới.

“Bọn tao mới xong phiên trực, tụi mày chỉ cần vào sắp xếp lại mấy đống tài liệu gần đây là được rồi.” Phàn Việt nói.

“Đưa chìa khóa cho tao.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ bả vai Phàn Việt, “Bọn tao qua văn phòng công tác học sinh.”

“Hai người tụi mày……” Phàn Việt muốn nói lại thôi, “Tuần trước…… Có cái gì……”

Nhưng Thang Nguyên đã nhiệt tình bay qua chào hỏi Lạc Tri Dư trước: “Cậu rốt cuộc cũng tới rồi, hai ngày nay cậu không có mặt, anh Ngạn cứ bơ phờ thế nào ấy, mỗi khi rảnh là lại chạy sang lớp các cậu lắc lư ngay.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Khó trách lớp trưởng mỗi ngày đều nhắn tin bảo có người tìm cậu!

“Đi thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn nhận chìa khoá từ tay Phàn Việt, không để cho Thang Nguyên tiếp tục lắm lời, kéo Lạc Tri Dư đi về phía văn phòng, “Qua đây làm việc cho tôi, đừng hòng chạy trốn.”

Lạc Tri Dư lúc trước muốn vào hội học sinh chỉ để lấy điểm cộng, cũng không ngờ ngoại trừ các việc trong ban văn nghệ ra, hội học sinh còn có rất nhiều công tác khác cho cậu làm, đặc biệt là dạo gần đây, ngoại trừ đi học, cậu còn phải ngồi ngốc ở một chỗ với Tiêu Ngạn nữa. Nếu không phải mấy việc này đều được viết rõ ràng hết trên bảng, thì cậu đã tưởng Tiêu Ngạn lén giao việc không phải của cậu để bắt nạt cậu rồi.

Tiết đọc sách buổi sáng đã bắt đầu, toàn bộ phòng học trên hành lang đều vang lên tiếng lật sách soàn soạt, các thầy cô cũng đang ở trong lớp của mình, hai người bọn họ trên đường đến văn phòng công tác học sinh cũng không gặp bất kỳ ai khác.

“Tiêu Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư gọi một tiếng.

“Gọi anh.” Tiêu Ngạn không quay đầu lại, trực tiếp biểu đạt sự bất mãn của mình, “Tôi lớn tuổi hơn cậu đấy, biết chưa?”

“Sao anh kỳ lạ thế, trước kia gọi anh là đồ phá phách hay tên ngốc anh cũng không có ý kiến gì, giờ kêu tên thì lại không được.” Tiêu Ngạn ngừng lại trước cửa văn phòng, lấy chìa khóa cửa mở cửa ra, Lạc Tri Dư liền dùng một chân đạp lên gót giày Tiêu Ngạn, “Dạo này quậy phá càng ngày càng nhiều đấy, có đúng không anh trai này ơi?”

Không biết vì cái gì, Lạc Tri Dư mấy ngày nay chợt cảm thấy đánh dấu tạm thời là một thứ gì đó rất thần kỳ, sự tồn tại của nó tựa như đã xé xuống lớp vỏ quýt mang dáng vẻ đạo mạo của Tiêu Ngạn, vạch trần cái thứ biểu hiện giả dối có tên “Đoàn kết hữu ái” kia, bại lộ thiên tính ác liệt có sẵn trên người Alpha, vừa bá đạo vừa cường thế, khiến cậu có chút phiền lòng, nhưng lại không cảm thấy chán ghét.

Anh Ngạn của cậu trước đây tuy rằng có hơi trẻ trâu, thì cũng sẽ không hề hay bắt nạt người khác như thế này, nhưng lúc này đây, những thứ nguyên tắc ấy lại bị phá vỡ, mà Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy việc đó không phải là do tin tức tố làm ra.

Tóm lại, Tiêu Ngạn vẫn không muốn nhường cậu.

“Khi nào cậu mới chịu gọi đây? Tôi còn chưa bao giờ được nghe qua đấy.” Tấm màn trong phòng bị kéo kín lại, dù đang là ban ngày thì trong phòng cũng chỉ có một mảng tối tăm. Tiêu Ngạn không bật đèn, mà chỉ hơi dùng sức ở tay, nắm khăn quàng cổ của Lạc Tri Dư kéo người vào trong, khóa cửa văn phòng lại, “Từ giờ đến lúc tan tiết đọc sách còn lâu lắm, tới thẳng thắn một chút, cậu còn gọi tôi là cái gì?”

“Tôi……” Tin tức tố vị quýt của Alpha lén lút chèn ép về phía Lạc Tri Dư. Cậu há mồm kéo dài thời gian, đôi mắt lại liếc về phía cái chổi bên chân.

“Cậu cứ tưởng bở.” Tiêu Ngạn cực kỳ nhạy bén đối với cái chổi này, trước khi Lạc Tri Dư kịp làm ra động tác tiếp theo, hắn đã một chân đá văng cái chổi đang được dựng ở ven tường ra xa, tiêu diệt tận gốc công cụ gây án của Lạc Tri Dư, tay phải còn nhẹ nhàng đè phần cuối của khăn quàng xuống, buộc Lạc Tri Dư phải ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn.

Lạc Tri Dư hồi còn học cấp hai đã đánh nhau không ít lần, cái biệt danh ông hoàng của trường Trung học 19 không phải tự nhiên mà có, nhưng khi đối diện với Tiêu Ngạn, cậu vẫn kém hơn một chút. Cậu bị Tiêu Ngạn ép vào ven tường, còn thiếu mất cái chổi, khiến cậu mất hết sự tự tin, ánh mắt cũng bắt đầu né tránh, đơn giản kể ra hết những cái tên đen tối mà cậu đã đặt cho đối phương.

“Quả quýt, tên ngốc Tiêu Ngạn, quỷ xứ năm hai, tên khốn ở khu phố kế bên.” Tin tức tố của Alpha phóng tới khiến cậu cảm thấy có chút khó chịu, thanh âm của Lạc Tri Dư cũng càng ngày càng nhỏ dần, càng ngày càng trở nên thiếu tự tin, “Ở ngoài cổng trường, có một đám học sinh lớn hơn tôi một lớp nhưng không biết ở trường nào đang chơi đá gà, …… nên tôi gọi là đồ tồi, hồi lớp lá.”

“…… Bắt đầu mắng từ lúc mới đi nhà trẻ?” Sau khi Tiêu Ngạn kết thúc đánh dấu tạm thời, đã mấy ngày rồi chưa được thấy Lạc Tri Dư, hôm nay mới tóm được cơ hội, hắn liền gian lận xài tin tức tố để khi dễ người ta một hồi, không ngờ rằng còn có thể ép hỏi được nhiều việc như vậy.

Nếu bưng Lạc Tri Dư lên lắc lắc thêm vài cái nữa, chắc sẽ còn có nhiều sự “bất ngờ” hơn.

Lạc Tri Dư đã bị ép tới một góc cạnh cửa, lui cũng không thể lui được nữa, cho nên cậu cực kỳ thức thời mà thu lại khí chất lưu manh của mình. Cậu luôn rất thông minh, lúc tập huấn quân sự cũng là như thế, cậu biết làm thế nào để lợi dụng thân phận Omega của mình, lấy được sự đồng cảm của mọi người.

Nhưng chiêu này vô dụng đối với Tiêu Ngạn, mỗi lần cậu tỏ ra đáng thương, đôi mắt ửng đỏ, viền mắt chứa nước, một Lạc Tri Dư như vậy, Tiêu Ngạn đều chỉ muốn khiến cậu trở nên càng xinh đẹp hơn.

“Không có, thật sự không có mà.” Đánh dấu tạm thời vẫn còn hiệu lực, tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn thoáng hung dữ một chút, khiến cậu hơi nhũn chân, mất đi sức lực. Lạc Tri Dư đành phải nhấc tay xin tha, “Thu tin tức tố vị quýt của anh lại đi, tôi khó chịu.”

Cái độ xứng đôi tin tức tố quỷ quái này của hai người bọn họ, vậy mà cũng có thể trấn áp cậu tới nước này, nếu đổi lại là một Alpha khác thì sẽ như thế nào?

Lạc Tri Dư không muốn một Alpha nào khác hết.

Tiêu Ngạn rốt cuộc cưỡng không lại được bộ dáng xin tha này của cậu, lập tức thu sạch sẽ tin tức tố của mình. Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới thoát ra còn chưa kịp thở dốc, đã khom lưng xuống xách cây chổi nằm dưới đất lên, quất về phía Tiêu Ngạn. Trình độ né chổi của Tiêu Ngạn đã trở nên thượng thừa, một giây trước khi cậu kịp giơ cái chổi lên, chỉ thấy người nào đó đã lẻn mất, còn Lạc Tri Dư thì quất chổi vào không trung.

“Anh đã hứa rồi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư bật sáng đèn phòng lên, “Quả quýt thúi, đã học được cách bắt nạt người khác rồi đúng không hả?”

“Ngồi xuống đây.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Nhiều văn kiện còn chưa được sắp xếp lắm, cậu muốn làm không?”

“Đừng có tiêu chuẩn kép quá rõ ràng như thế chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư ném cái chổi sang một bên, tỏ ra cực kỳ bất mãn, “Nãy lúc anh ép tôi vào tường ấy, sao không bảo mình vội công việc đi?”

“Không có tiêu chuẩn kép với cậu mà.” Tiêu Ngạn phân loại các tài liệu kiểm tra sức khoẻ của năm ba ra, “Cái tiêu chuẩn kép tinh túy của cậu ấy, tôi một nửa cũng chưa học được.”

“Nói bậy, tôi không có.” Lạc Tri Dư bước đến bên cạnh hắn, nhặt một tờ giấy lên. Trên tờ kiểm tra sức khoẻ có hình chứng minh thư của các học sinh cấp ba, mấy tháng sau, bọn họ đều sẽ rời khỏi ngôi trường Nhất Trung này, trải qua kỳ thi đại học, đi tìm một tương lai mới.

Bản thân cậu vẫn không có một khái niệm rõ ràng nào đối với việc thi đại học, mặc kệ là thi về thành tích hay là về điểm số, dường như đó chỉ là do hoàn cảnh xung quanh tác động tới. Có người nào đó đã đẩy cậu tiến lên, còn cuối cùng bản thân mình sẽ trở thành dạng người gì, cậu cũng không rõ lắm.

Chỉ là trên con đường này của cậu, bỗng lỡ gặp được một người cũng thích làm trái các quy tắc giống mình, khiến cho cậu sinh ra một sự mong chờ khó hiểu đối với nó.

Lại nói, giờ này năm sau, Tiêu Ngạn cũng đã là học sinh năm ba rồi, chờ đến khi Tiêu Ngạn tốt nghiệp vào đại học, Nhất Trung hình như sẽ không còn ai chịu cãi nhau ầm ĩ với cậu nữa, vậy chắc sẽ ——

Khá cô đơn?

Lạc Tri Dư bị suy nghĩ của chính mình dọa sợ, cuộc sống trước giờ của cậu cũng không hề có Tiêu Ngạn mà, làm thế nào có thể cô đơn được chứ.

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi cậu, “Tí nữa quên mất, lúc nãy cậu ở hành lang gọi tôi làm gì vậy?”

Hai người một đường vừa cãi nhau ầm ĩ vừa bước vào văn phòng, vứt luôn cả việc Lạc Tri Dư ban đầu muốn hỏi ra sau đầu.

“À, không có gì.” Lạc Tri Dư nghĩ nghĩ, “Chỉ muốn hỏi kỳ phát tình của anh khi nào tới thôi?”

“Tôi không có kỳ phát tình.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng bút gõ đầu cậu, “Nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, Alpha là kỳ dịch cảm, sao lại không nhớ được chứ.”

Lạc Tri Dư thật sự nhớ không được, trong lòng cậu dù sao cũng cảm thấy hai thứ này không khác nhau là mấy, cái gì phải khó chịu thì sẽ khó chịu, cũng như nhau cả thôi.

“Cho nên, anh có phải sắp tới kỳ rồi hay không?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Hai ta phân hoá cùng một ngày, từ lý luận mà nói, chắc cũng vào khoảng thời gian này đấy. Chỉ muốn nhắc nhở thân thiện anh hãy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đi, thật sự sẽ không quá thoải mái đâu.”

“Đã biết đã biết, lần trước bác sĩ dự đoán thời gian diễn ra là trước khi ăn tết.” Tiêu Ngạn không biết phải giải thích cái kỳ dịch cảm của Alpha như thế nào, đành phải trả lời cho có lệ, “Hiếm khi thấy cậu nhiệt tình như vậy, tôi tự tiêm là được rồi, không như ai đó, đến tiêm còn phải nhờ người khác giúp mình.”

Chỉ cần không phải là Omega có độ phù hợp tin tức tố ở gần, thì kỳ dịch cảm của Alpha chỉ cần chú ý cách ly đám đông là được, không cần phải giống kỳ động dục lần trước của Lạc Tri Dư, tiêm thuốc xong còn phải tặng thêm cái đánh dấu tạm thời.

Nhóc lưu manh này cũng quản khá nhiều việc đấy.

“Được thôi, cứ khinh thường tôi đi.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trên bàn, xoa xoa phía sau cổ. Khi nãy mới bị khăn quàng cổ đè vào tuyến thể, có hơi ẩn ẩn đau, “Tôi còn định giúp anh nữa chứ, chẳng qua hình như tôi không giúp được gì cả.”

“Đều là giai đoạn sinh lý bình thường thôi mà, đâu có khó đến như vậy, không cần quá khẩn trương.” Tiêu Ngạn chú ý tới động tác của cậu, buông văn kiện trong tay ra, bước tới cởi khăn quàng cổ của cậu, “Ve sầu, lúc nãy có phải tôi khiến cậu bị thương không?”

“Không sao đâu mà, là tự khăn quàng cọ vào.” Lạc Tri Dư cúi đầu, “Tôi nào có yếu ớt như vậy, nếu thế thì sau này làm gì còn ai muốn náo loạn với tôi nữa.”

Làn da sau cổ Lạc Tri Dư có hơi đỏ lên, đánh dấu tạm thời áp chế tin tức tố của cậu, nên cậu không dùng miếng dán ngăn mùi, chỉ lấy khăn quàng chắn quanh phần cổ, trên khăn quàng còn có mùi quả quýt nhàn nhạt.

“Cũng không đúng.” Lạc Tri Dư mở miệng trước Tiêu Ngạn, chủ động ý thức ra vấn đề đang được Tiêu Ngạn nhấn mạnh từ nãy đến giờ, “Cũng chỉ có anh, các Alpha khác mà làm như vậy với tôi thì sẽ bị đánh, còn anh ở đây, thì là trường hợp đặc biệt.”

“Cậu ở đây cũng là trường hợp đặc biệt.” Là một trường hợp đặc biệt đáng để cùng nhau quyết chí tiến lên.


	50. Chương 50: Giống một quả quýt nhỏ

Tiết cuối cùng trong ngày của lớp ba năm hai, chỗ ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ thiếu mất hai người.

“Tiêu Ngạn vắng à?” Có hai chỗ ngồi trống trông cực kỳ dễ thấy, “Phàn Việt tại sao cũng vắng vậy? Đi đâu hết rồi?”

“Thưa thầy, hai đứa nó tí nữa sẽ về đấy ạ, giáo viên bên hội học sinh đang tổ chức một cuộc họp đột xuất.” Thang Nguyên trả lời rất thuần thục, hơn nữa đây cũng chỉ là tiết sinh hoạt lớp thôi mà, cho dù có tính là trốn học thì thầy cô cũng sẽ không quan tâm đâu.

Trên sân thượng lúc này, Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng dựa lưng vào lan can, đầu ngón tay gõ gõ lên thanh sắt, tạo ra từng tiếng vang thanh thúy.

“Tao khuyên mày đừng nên dựa vào lan can như vậy.” Phàn Việt tìm phần đất trống ngồi xếp bằng xuống, chân thành khuyên bảo, “Tuy rằng cái tư thế soái khí này nhìn rất giống các hotboy trên mạng xã hội, nhóm Omega và Beta cũng rất thích nữa, nhưng một khi chủ nhiệm đứng dưới lầu nhìn lên thấy được, thì hai ta sẽ bị bắt vì tội trốn học đấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Được rồi, nói đi, có tâm sự gì?” Suy nghĩ tận mấy ngày liền, Phàn Việt rốt cuộc vẫn phải quan tâm đến tình trạng của tên bạn cùng bàn này một chút, “Hai ngày trước còn có một em gái nhỏ chạy lại đây hỏi tao, dạo này sao giáo thảo cứ hay thất thần thế.”

“Tao nói trước.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi xuống dưới bậc thang, “Mày hãy chuẩn bị tâm lý sẵn đi.”

Phàn Việt: “Ơ?” Chuyện gì nghiêm trọng thế, còn bắt phải chuẩn bị tâm lý nữa.

“Mày nói xem, tình yêu AA có khả năng không?” Tiêu Ngạn trầm tư.

Phàn Việt: “Hả???”

Phàn Việt run run, lui về phía sau một bước.

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

“Không phải…… Mày nghe tao nói hết đã.” Tiêu Ngạn nói được một nửa lại thôi, ngồi thẳng người dậy, “Nếu tao nhớ không lầm, thì tình yêu giữa AA không tồn tại sự hấp dẫn về tin tức tố, đúng không?”

“Mày muốn nói cái gì?” Phàn Việt bắt đầu nhận ra điều gì đó, “Cái khả năng mà mày nói đúng thật là có tồn tại, nhưng……”

“Nếu điều này có thể, vậy thì giữa Alpha và Omega, có phải cũng sẽ có khả năng thoát được sự khống chế của tin tức tố, đúng không?”

Phàn Việt xem như phục hắn luôn. Tiêu Ngạn bẻ lái cái vèo, thậm chí còn đem chuyện tình yêu của AA ra để cue tận một vòng lớn, tóm lại thứ hắn muốn nói chính là về chuyện của hắn và Lạc Tri Dư.

“Tin tức tố nói bọn tao không có khả năng, nhưng tao muốn biến không có khả năng thành có khả năng.”

Phàn Việt: “……” Nói cái rắm, chuyện này toàn là Tiêu Ngạn một mình đơn phương quyết định, hắn căn bản chưa hề tới trưng cầu ý kiến của người ta, chỉ là nghẹn đến mức luống cuống nên mới phải tìm ai đó để tiện giãi bày tâm sự.

“Thế thì làm sao?” Phàn Việt hỏi, “Bạn nhỏ năm nhất đó có biết mày đã lỡ thương em ấy rồi không?”

Phàn Việt: “Còn có buổi tối hôm đó nữa, mày cũng biết tao đang nói ngày nào mà…… Mày không làm gì em ấy đấy chứ? ”

Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu ——

Bạn nhỏ năm nhất trước mắt dường như vẫn chưa biết rõ tâm tư của hắn lắm.

Đến nỗi những việc dù đã làm hay chưa làm, cũng chỉ là bí mật của riêng hắn và Lạc Tri Dư.

“Mày cố lên.” Phàn Việt vỗ vai tên bạn cùng bàn, “Rốt cuộc thì trong mắt của người ngoài bọn tao, hai đứa bọn mày cũng chỉ là một cặp đôi tuyệt đối không có khả năng thôi, nhưng ai mà biết được chứ? Nói mày nghe cái này nè, dựa vào tần suất hai tụi bay đi với nhau mấy ngày gần đây á, nếu không phải do độ phù hợp tin tức tố không có khả năng, thì các thầy cô phỏng chừng đã cấm mày đi chơi với Lạc Tri Dư luôn rồi.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Đúng lúc đó, bạn nhỏ năm nhất gửi một tin nhắn mới sang cho Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Alo quả quýt, quả quýt à quả quýt ơi.

“Em ấy hình như cũng thích làm phiền mày lắm.” Phàn Việt không cẩn thận nhìn thoáng qua màn hình điện thoại Tiêu Ngạn, “Cả ngày cứ ríu rít ríu rít suốt, tuần này mày bị máy bay giấy đâm thủng đầu mấy lần rồi hả?”

[ Quả quýt ]:?

[ Ve sầu ]: Cuối tuần nay thi cuối kỳ, anh có hồi hộp không?

[ Quả quýt ]: Ngoan, khe khẽ cái miệng thôi, bây giờ cậu mà dám hét một câu hồi hộp này hồi hộp kia với cả lớp cậu ấy, không chừng sẽ bị ăn đòn đấy.

“Hay là thế này đi.” Phàn Việt đương nhiên sẽ ủng hộ thằng bạn thân mình, cậu ta liền nghĩ ra một ý, “Xét về độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai người, có lẽ phải xài chiêu cần cù bù thông minh?”

Tuy rằng Lạc Tri Dư ngày nào cũng nhắn tin réo Tiêu Ngạn về kỳ thi cuối kỳ, nhưng trên thực tế, kỳ thi cuối kỳ này của Nhất Trung đối với cậu mà nói cũng không khó đến vậy. Lúc đi học, cậu luôn là người có kiến thức nền tảng tốt và hiểu bài nhanh chóng, hơn hẳn những người khác, mấy bài luyện tập trong lớp hầu như cũng chẳng thể làm khó cậu.

Hôm có kết quả thi cuối kỳ, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trong nhà chơi với ba chú mèo con lông xanh*, diễn đàn của trường học cũng đột nhiên nổi lên một bài viết mới.

_(Mèo lông xanh (蓝猫): Mình dịch tạm, do khi tìm hiểu thì thấy bảo mèo lông xanh còn được chia ra thành nhiều giống khác nhau như mèo Nga xanh, mèo Anh lông ngắn, mèo Ba Tư,… nên mình không biết tác giả đang nói giống nào, chỉ dịch theo cảm tính.)_

[ Thân là học sinh trường Nhất Trung, hãy kể ra mười nghìn thứ khiến bạn khó tin được đi nào. ]

Lầu 1: Chủ lầu tự mình nhắc nhở trước, quan điểm cá nhân, không nhận cãi cùn.

Lầu 2: Thứ nhất, Thang Nguyên nói anh ta không sợ mèo.

Lầu 3: Thứ hai, Lạc Tri Dư nói lần này cậu ta thi rất tệ.

Lầu 4: Thứ ba, Tiêu Ngạn nói anh ta đang thầm thương trộm nhớ một ai đó.

Lầu 5: Không liên quan lắm, nhưng mà Tiêu Ngạn nói lúc nào cơ?

Lầu 6: Không biết, dù sao tôi cũng chỉ nghe đồn thôi, chắc là do một trong số mấy người bạn cùng ký túc xá của anh ta tuồn ra ngoài. Nhìn không ra anh ta đang thích ai nha, anh ta với Lạc Tri Dư sau khi hòa hợp xong thì ngày nào cũng thấy đi học chung với nhau, vậy mà còn có thời gian thích người khác à.

Lầu 7: Hợp lý.

Lầu 8 ( Không phải là ve sầu ): Mỉm-cười.jpg, tôi thi không tốt thật mà.

Lầu 9: Lầu trên phắn đi, mẹ tôi suốt ngày lấy cậu ra làm ví dụ để dạy dỗ tôi thôi.

Lạc Tri Dư khiêm tốn một câu, đẩy bài viết xuống phía dưới.

Chỉ là, Tiêu Ngạn đã có người thương rồi sao? Ai da, cậu tại sao lại không biết nhỉ?

Nếu Tiêu Ngạn thực sự có người hắn thích, thế thì nói cho cậu biết để làm gì?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Tôi đang suy nghĩ về một vấn đề cực kỳ thú vị, có thể khiến phụ huynh xỉu lên xỉu xuống.

[ Quả quýt ]:?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Giả sử như anh thật sự có người mình thích, nhưng sau đó anh lại dưới yêu cầu mạnh mẽ của tôi, đánh dấu tạm thời tôi một cái.

[ Quả quýt ]:?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Nếu dính phải loại tình huống này, thì tóm lại anh là tra A hay tôi là tra O? Tôi là người lưu manh hay anh mới là người lưu manh?

[ Quả quýt ]: Trong loại tình huống này cả hai đều không được tính là người tốt, hiểu chưa?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Được thôi, thế thì cả hai chết chùm vậy.

[ Quả quýt ]:? Chờ chút, cậu nghe chuyện đó ở đâu ra vậy? Cái mà cậu bảo tôi thích người khác ấy.

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Diễn đàn á.

[ Quả quýt ]: Diễn đàn mà cậu cũng tin!

“Quả quýt” đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

“Quả quýt” bắt đầu cuộc trò chuyện video.

“Làm gì thế.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa mở cuộc trò chuyện video ra, nháy mắt đã đè thấp giọng nói, bước đến bên cửa phòng đóng cửa lại. Một con mèo nhỏ bỗng lẻn vào trong, ngồi xổm bên chân cậu, đuổi thế nào cũng không chịu đi, “Lại gọi điện thoại, đang làm bài tập kỳ nghỉ đông mà.”

“Tôi không thích người khác, cũng sẽ không bao giờ thích người khác.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa dứt lời, loa điện thoại đã truyền đến một tiếng cười quái dị. Tiêu Ngạn vẫy tay đuổi chú vẹt đi, “Nghe có hiểu không?”

“Ờm……” Lạc Tri Dư ngẩn ngơ nhìn chằm chằm người đối diện trong video, “Được.”

Thật ra Tiêu Ngạn cũng không nhất thiết phải giải thích vấn đề này cho cậu, mà cậu cũng không nhất thiết để ý đến vấn đề này, nhưng cậu lại cố tình không biết xấu hổ mà đem chuyện này ra nói.

Cảm giác mơ hồ khó hiểu và hơi mất mát trước đây cậu thường xuyên cảm nhận được, giờ lại như có phép màu mà biệt tung vô tích.

Tính cách cậu từ nhỏ đã có chút bá đạo và tùy hứng, nên cũng không biết từ bảo giờ, bản thân đã xếp Tiêu Ngạn vào vùng phạm vi mang tên “đồ của mình”.

Chỉ có cậu mới được trêu chọc, chỉ có cậu mới được kiếm chuyện, chỉ có cậu mới được ngày ngày ríu rít chiếm dụng thời gian của Tiêu Ngạn, nói trắng ra là, cậu đang hành xử cực kỳ không có chút đạo lý nào hết.

Lạc Tri Dư chưa bao giờ nói đạo lí với Tiêu Ngạn hay với bất kỳ về đề nào của hắn cả.

Cho nên khi nghe thấy cái đề tài này, cậu mới cảm thấy có chút tức giận và không tình nguyện.

Áo ngủ hình con cá mập trong nhà là do Lạc Tri Dư tự tay mình mua, lúc cậu gặt đầu cái rụp với chiếc mũ hình con cá mập nhe răng hung ác trên đỉnh đầu, người bên kia điện thoại nhịn không nổi nữa, trực tiếp cười ra tiếng.

Lạc Tri Dư kéo mũ áo ngủ hình cá mập xuống.

“Ra đây chơi không Lạc Tri Dư?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Hội học sinh đang thuê một phòng hát karaoke trong Thành phố đấy, cậu muốn tới không? Bọn Nghiêm Tử Hàm cũng ở đó, chúng ta có thể đi theo xem náo nhiệt.”

“Hả?” Sau khi được nghỉ, Lạc Tri Dư đã gần một tuần rồi chưa gặp Tiêu Ngạn. Dấu hiệu của đánh dấu tạm thời vẫn còn đó, thậm chí còn đang lén lút phát huy tác dụng, điều này khiến cậu cảm thấy việc không được gặp hắn là một điều gì đó rất khó chịu. Hôm qua lúc chị cậu gọi điện cho cậu, thậm chí còn hỏi cậu tại sao lại bơ phờ thế kia.

“Tuy rằng trong nhà không ai, nhưng bố mẹ tôi lại bắt tôi ở nhà tập sửa mấy con chữ ngoằn ngoèo này.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ một quyển luyện chữ mẫu lên, đưa tới trước màn hình, “Thấy không, tôi một tuần là có thể viết xong một quyển.”

“So với cái phương pháp luyện chữ dở dở ương ương kia của cậu thì.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Ra chơi đi, anh đây sẽ cầm tay dạy cưng.”

Hai người đột nhiên nhớ tới câu hỏi trong đề thi môn sinh lý kia, không hẹn mà cùng nhau trầm mặc.

Buổi chiều lúc gần tới giờ ăn tối, Lạc Tri Dư rốt cuộc cũng thay xong quần áo rồi chuồn ra ngoài.

Ở đầu đường cách nhà cậu hai con phố, Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng đó chờ cậu.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tới chưa? Cậu là rùa hay sao vậy?

[ Không phải là ve sầu ]: Chắc khoảng tầm 20 phút nữa.

[ Quả quýt ]: Sao chậm thế, nhanh lên! Nếu không tí nữa sẽ đánh đòn cậu!

Lạc Tri Dư lặng lẽ tiếp cận anh Ngạn của cậu từ phía sau, sau đó nhào lên che lấy hai mắt Tiêu Ngạn: “Tôi tới rồi nè!”

Tiêu Ngạn bị cậu đẩy, suýt chút nữa đụng phải cột điện bên cạnh, tức giận xách người kia lên, trở tay vỗ nhẹ vào mông Lạc Tri Dư một cái bép: “Thôi đi, có thể ngừng làm trò một chút không hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư mặc quần áo dày không sợ bị đánh, lúc hắn chưa buông tay cậu cũng không đánh trả lại gì cả, chỉ duỗi tay nắm lấy khăn quàng của Tiêu Ngạn, hưởng thụ mùi tin tức tố quả quýt trên người hắn.

Đánh dấu tạm thời tạo ra ảnh hưởng rất lớn đối với cậu, khiến cậu chỉ muốn tới gần cọ lấy cọ để mùi quýt trên người đối phương. Lạc Tri Dư cũng chẳng lấy nhiều lắm, bởi vì cậu cảm thấy, chuyện đó chắc là do độ phù hợp tin tức tố quá thấp thôi.

“Không tệ nha.” Lạc Tri Dư trịnh trọng gật đầu, “Rất hợp quy củ.”

“Hơi lưu manh rồi đấy, Lạc ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy cậu ra, “Còn đang ở trên phố mà.”

Hơn một tuần chưa được gặp nhau rồi, tâm trạng của hai người lúc này đều đang rất tốt.

Đám đông đứng chờ chờ đèn đỏ bên đường tưởng bọn họ là một cặp đôi cấp ba đang yêu nhau, thấy vậy cũng chỉ cười lắc đầu.

Đánh dấu tạm thời có thể tồn tại khoảng chừng một tháng. Trong giai đoạn này, tin tức tố Alpha sẽ dần dần che dấu tin tức tố Omega, cho đến tận khi dấu vết đánh dấu tạm thời biến mất. Thế nên mùi vị trên người của Lạc Tri Dư hiện tại so với hai tuần trước đã có chút thay đổi, mùi đào đã phai nhạt bớt.

Bởi vì do tác dụng của đánh dấu tạm thời, mùi của Lạc Tri Dư lúc này ngửi giống y mùi quả quýt nhỏ, đây là điều Tiêu Ngạn phát hiện được sau khi tới gần cậu. Hắn có khứu giác cực kỳ nhạy bén đối với mùi tin tức tố của chính mình.

“Đi, chúng ta đi ra ngoài chơi.” Bé quýt nhỏ này không biết mùi của mình đang giống một quả quýt, cực kỳ tự tin mà nói, “Bố mẹ tôi ra nước ngoài công tác, chị tôi đi hẹn hò, trong nhà không ai, tối nay về hay không cũng không quan trọng.”

A. Vui vẻ phấn chấn cùng nhau ra ngoài

B. Nghiêm túc từ chối cậu ấy

C. Cố đồng ý với yêu cầu của cậu ấy.

Lần này Tiêu Ngạn không chút do dự mà chọn A.a


	51. Chương 51: Dạy cậu thứ khác

Quả quýt lớn dắt một quả quýt bé đang đắc ý vênh váo theo sau, cùng nhau phấn chấn đi ra ngoài.

Trước thềm năm mới sắp tới, trên mặt kính của các cửa hàng trong trung tâm thương mại thành phố đã thêm vào sắc đỏ mang điềm lành, bên đường người tới người đi, ai cũng đang hòa chung một bầu không khí. Lạc Tri Dư ngày trước hay tới đây cùng với người nhà, thông thường chỉ cần dạo tầm nửa vòng thôi là đã cảm thấy nhàm chán rồi, nhưng lần này lại không giống như thế.

Bọn Phàn Việt chọn một KTV ở trung tâm thành phố, nằm ngay phía sau khu trung tâm thương mại này. Lạc Tri Dư theo Tiêu Ngạn xuống xe, sau đó chủ động cầm điện thoại lên mở bản đồ tìm đường ——

[ Đi theo con đường phía trước thêm 50 mét. ]

“Anh Ngạn ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng trước một bức tường, nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm màn hình di động, “Tôi cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm í, cái bản đồ này, nó bắt chúng ta từ chỗ này đi xuyên tường qua nè.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Đưa đây tôi xem.” Tiêu Ngạn nhận lấy chiếc điện thoại từ tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Chỗ này làm gì có đường đi.”

Phía trên cùng của màn hình điện thoại Lạc Tri Dư hiện lên thông báo tin nhắn mới từ group chat gia đình.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Lạc Tri Dư, em dạo này rảnh rỗi sinh nông nỗi à, sao cứ xóa máy giám sát thế, chốc chốc lại đông thiếu một đoạn tây thiếu một đoạn.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Chị chỉ muốn xem xem là chú mèo nào lấy túi xách của chị làm đồ cào móng thôi mà.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Tức chết chị mày rồi.

Tiêu Ngạn yên lặng đẩy khung tin nhắn ra, tiếp tục xem bản đồ dẫn đường của Lạc Tri Dư đưa.

Để mà nói về chuyện này thì, trình độ chột dạ của Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư cũng chả ai hơn kém ai, máy giám sát nhà hai người bọn họ dạo gần đây toàn bị xóa đến gồ ghề lồi lõm y như nhau cả, chỉ là con vẹt nhà hắn cũng không quậy phá lắm, nên chẳng cần ai phải giám sát nó.

“Lại đây đi.” Tiêu Ngạn thay đổi phương hướng của Lạc Tri Dư, “Chắc là đi bên này.”

[ Ngài đã lệch khỏi tuyến đường ban đầu. ]

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lúc Phàn Việt vớt được hai người ở trên phố ăn uống của trung tâm thương mại, hai người hành xử như thể nhân sinh không còn gì luyến tiếc, mặt đối mặt ngồi trên cùng một cái bàn, viên xiên que cuối cùng trên tay Tiêu Ngạn kia, vì một khắc quay sang nói chuyện với Phàn Việt mà bị Lạc Tri Dư nhân cơ hội cúi đầu cuỗm đi mất.

“… Cho cậu hết đấy, ăn từ từ thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa xiên tre trong tay cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Đều là của cậu.”

“Hai vị đây cũng tài phết đấy, này mà cũng đi lạc cho được.” Phàn Việt kéo một cái ghế ra, ngồi xuống, “Hướng dẫn chắc vẫn chưa được đổi mới, năm ngoái chỗ này đúng thật là có một con đường.”

Cậu ta cả đường thở hồng hộc chạy lại đây, chỉ sợ chậm trễ việc tiếp đón hai vị đại lão, kết quả hai người này lại ở phố đồ ăn bên cạnh, vui vẻ ở chung với nhau.

KTV đều là người của hội học sinh, trong phòng tràn đầy mùi nước hoa quả có ga ngọt ngào nhàn nhạt. Lạc Tri Dư biết mặt của hầu hất mọi người trong phòng, cũng không cảm thấy có gì mới lạ. Thế nhưng lúc cậu và Tiêu Ngạn cùng nhau bước vào phòng, lại bị không ít người yên lặng chằm chằm, khung cảnh lúc bấy giờ cứ như một bức ảnh bị bấm nút dừng lại.

“Hai người bọn họ ở chung một khu, cùng nhau qua đây.” Phàn Việt nói giúp một câu.

Nhóm người này nhận được một câu giải thích hợp lý, bức tranh lập tức cử động, những tiếng hát lệch tông lệch nhịp kia lại tiếp tục vang lên.

Những người tới đây hôm nay, phần lớn đều là học sinh năm hai, xen lẫn trong đó là vài ba người năm nhất, còn có một hai người năm ba gan to cũng tới cùng chung vui. Hôm nay mọi người ai cũng mặc đồ bình thường, không phân chia màu sắc quần áo theo khối như bộ đồng phục kia nữa, khiến mọi người dễ dàng rút gọn khoảng cách giữa mình và mọi người, để xích lại gần nhau hơn.

“Tri Dư lại đây ngồi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm phất tay với Lạc Tri Dư, “Để tôi giới thiệu cho cậu anh người yêu mới của tôi.”

Cùng là hai thành viên Omega trong ban văn nghệ hội học sinh cả, hơn nữa Lạc Tri Dư cũng cảm thấy khá thèm tin tức tố mùi que cay của Nghiêm Tử Hàm, mỗi lần có hoạt động gì đó, hai người bọn họ đều sẽ làm cùng với nhau.

Nếu là trước kia, Lạc Tri Dư khẳng định sẽ thích lắm, nhưng dạo gần đây, cậu lại hay có xu hướng quyến luyến Tiêu Ngạn hơn. Nhiều ngày rồi chưa được ngửi mùi của quả quýt lớn trước mặt này, cậu chỉ muốn cọ một lần cho thỏa thích rồi những chuyện khác thì lại tính sau.

Không ngờ rằng, Tiêu Ngạn cũng có chung suy nghĩ với cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư đang do dự xem có nên sang đó hay không, Tiêu Ngạn lại nhanh hơn một bước bắt lấy cổ tay cậu: “Đi cái gì? Không phải tôi đã bảo sẽ dạy cậu luyện chữ sao?”

Cậu ngừng chân, nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, xem ra đây hình như là lí do duy nhất có thể giúp cậu thoát thân.

“Chúng ta ngồi bên này đi.” Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn đưa tới một góc khác của căn phòng, trên ghế sô pha cạnh máy hát kia chỉ có hai người bọn họ, hắn hướng về phía Nghiêm Tử Hàm nói, “Không muốn chen chúc với các cậu.”

Cả ngày cứ ru rú ở trong trường học khiến cả đám học sinh này đã nghẹn đến điên rồi, khó có dịp được nghỉ ngơi thả lỏng, nên trong phòng ai muốn ca hát cứ ca hát, ai muốn tám chuyện trên trời dưới đất thì cứ tụ lại với nhau, riết rồi không ai thèm để ý đến hai người đang nép ở một góc nữa. Trong phòng rất tối, chỉ mở vài ánh đèn màu lập lòe, nhóm học sinh cấp 3 dù có cởi bộ đồng phục trường ra, thì trên mặt vẫn còn mang vài nét trẻ con chưa phai, còn nhóm người đại học thì lại có một bộ dáng tìm hoan mua vui khác, nói chuyện với nhau toàn là về chủ đề tuổi thơ vườn trường của mình.

“Chủ nhiệm Từ đen mặt hết cả một tuần! Có ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra không!”

“Thị trường chứng khoán bị đóng băng, tôi chỉ có thể nghĩ tới nguyên nhân này.”

“Chủ nhiệm Ngô dạo này cứ thổi phồng cái công tác giáo dục của ông ấy suốt, như thể sắp biến câu chuyện của Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn trở thành một ví dụ cho việc dạy học ấy luôn rồi ha ha ha ha.”

“Nhưng hai người đó đúng thật là không có đánh nhau nữa, quan hệ coi như tạm chấp nhận được, chủ nhiệm Ngô đương nhiên sẽ tự hào rồi.”

Có người vừa mới học thêm xong, cặp sách vẫn còn mang theo vở và bút, Tiêu Ngạn mượn sang đây, đưa cho Lạc Tri Dư: “Viết thử cái gì đó xem.”

Lạc Tri Dư vẽ một quả quýt có mũi có mắt lên, bên cạnh viết tên Tiêu Ngạn.

Cậu đặt vở ở trên vai Tiêu Ngạn, từng nét bút viết rất chậm chạp, so với chữ của ngày thường trông đẹp hơn rất nhiều, là chữ viết ngăn nắp hàng lối chuẩn chỉnh nét thanh nét đậm.

Sự thật chứng minh, chỉ cần không phải kiểm tra hay thi thố, thời gian đủ dài, Lạc Tri Dư muốn viết chữ đẹp, thì chữ vẫn sẽ miễn cưỡng coi như là đẹp. Chỉ là tốc độ viết chữ của cậu không đọ nổi số lượng bài làm, mới viết xong một hai câu là đã lập tức biến thành một đám cỏ mọc rời rạc, loạn đến nỗi khiến người khắc đau đầu.

Nhưng phong cách như thế này, chỉ một mình Lạc Tri Dư mới có, đủ để mỗi lần Tiêu Ngạn giúp thầy cô chấm bài thi, liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra bài nào là bài của bé lưu manh đây.

“Cho anh nè.” Lạc Tri Dư ném vở và bút sang cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Xem như tôi cố gắng viết một cách đẹp nhất có thể chỉ để cho anh đấy.”

“Anh trai muốn dạy em cái gì nào?” Tay Lạc Tri Dư đáp xuống bả vai bên kia của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Không dạy nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn gấp tờ giấy lại, bỏ vào trong túi, “Tôi đổi ý rồi, cậu làm chính mình là tốt nhất.”

Chẳng cần thay đổi bất kỳ thứ gì khác cả, bởi vì Lạc Tri Dư của hiện tại, chính là Lạc Tri Dư mà hắn thích nhất.

Cách nói này hiển nhiên sẽ khiến Lạc Tri Dư có chút ngạc nhiên, xen lẫn vào đó là chút vui sướng. Mười mấy năm qua, cậu đã quen với việc đi theo con đường do người khác định ra sẵn, thứ cậu nghe được nhiều nhất chỉ là “Con vẫn chưa đủ giỏi” hoặc “Con vẫn có thể làm tốt hơn”, chưa ai từng nói như Tiêu Ngạn lúc này cả, bảo cậu cứ sống là chính mình.

“Đã nói là ra đây dạy tôi rồi, thế mà lại đổi ý.” Lạc Tri Dư bật móng vuốt gõ gõ vai Tiêu Ngạn, “Thế này có được tính là anh lừa tôi ra đây không, hả?”

Chả tồn tại thứ gì gọi là lừa hay không lừa ở đây cả, cậu chỉ là thích chèn ép Tiêu Ngạn thôi.

Lạc Tri Dư trước giờ chưa hề biết cái gì gọi là nói chuyện khen ngợi khách sáo, mỗi lần nói chuyện với Tiêu Ngạn, nếu ở cực ly xa thì sẽ dùng hình thức ném giấy, còn đang ở cự ly gần thì nhất định phải động tay động chân.

Khi đối diện với Tiêu Ngạn, hầu hết thời gian thứ cậu nghĩ đến đều là “Nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh”, mới non nửa tháng dã quên mất sự thật rằng “Tiêu Ngạn sẽ không bao giờ nhường nhịn cậu”.

Còn lựa đúng lúc người nào đó đang có cảm xúc rối bời trong lòng, thân thể cũng tự động quy kết mọi hành động khiêu khích của cậu thành mời gọi, lý trí bắt đầu kêu gào, khiến hắn ít nhiều có chút muốn trốn tránh.

“Ngồi đàng hoàng lại.” Tiêu Ngạn thấp giọng nói, “Không gạt cậu, để tôi dạy cậu thứ khác.”

“?” Lạc Tri Dư mở to hai mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh còn biết cái gì nữa hả?”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, tay Tiêu Ngạn đã dọc theo khăn quàng cổ của cậu, ngón tay dán sau cần cổ, chạm vào tuyến thể phía sau, nhẹ nhàng cào một chút.

Lạc Tri Dư bởi vì động tác đó của hắn, cơ thể nổi lên một trận run rẩy: “Anh làm gì……”

“Dạy cậu hai việc.” Đầu ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn không hề báo trước mà ấn vào vị trí của vết đánh dấu tạm thời sau cổ cậu, nhanh chóng bịt kín miệng cậu lại trước khi cậu kịp thốt ra bất kỳ lòi nói nào, thấp giọng uy hiếp cậu, “Thứ nhất, giấu kín tin tức tố của tôi vào, đừng khiến họ phát hiện cậu lúc này có mùi giống một quả quýt nhỏ.”

“Giấu không nổi, tôi sẽ không buông tay, cậu tự nghĩ xem phải làm thế nào.”

“Thứ hai.” Đầu ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng cử động, tựa hồ như rất vừa lòng với bộ dáng của bé con đang bị hắn quản chế này, “Đừng bao giờ động tay động chân với người khác, vì chỉ có tôi mới không bao giờ bắt nạt cậu.”


	52. Chương 52: Quá mức nhiệt tình

Tiếng hát đinh tai nhức óc che mất âm thanh nói chuyện của Tiêu Ngạn, ngoại trừ Lạc Tri Dư ra, chẳng còn ai khác có thể nghe thấy hắn nói gì cả.

Cách để thu tin tức tố của mình lại, cậu làm sao mà biết được chứ, cho nên cậu mới có hơi uỷ khuất mà ngước nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, hàng mi dài nhẹ rung, còn khó nhịn cắn cắn môi dưới, rõ ràng có chút không biết phải làm sao.

Nếu để Tiêu Ngạn dạy mình lần nữa, cậu lại sợ Tiêu Ngạn lại tiếp tục xuống tay với tuyến thể sau cổ của mình, có thể sẽ khiến cậu khó chịu thêm một lần nữa.

Lạc Tri Dư trước nay luôn là kiểu người sợ kẻ mạnh hiếp kể yếu, ai cậu cảm thấy đánh không lại, thì sẽ không bao giờ lấn tới. Mà Tiêu Ngạn lúc này đây rõ ràng là người không dễ chọc vào chút nào, thậm chí còn ác hơn so với trước kia, cho nên hiện tại cậu chỉ muốn mở mồm xin tha mà thôi. Thế nhưng người kia lại che mất miệng cậu lại, ngăn chặn bất kỳ thanh âm nào kịp thốt ra.

Việc bị người khác quản chế khiến Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên rơi vào trầm tư, thành ra tự biến bản thân mình thành chó ngáp phải ruồi. Lúc cảm xúc của cậu hơi điềm tĩnh xuống một chút, thân thể lại tự mình ngoan ngoãn thu hết đống tin tức tố Tiêu Ngạn cho cậu lúc đánh dấu tạm thời vào, không khoe ra giống như lúc trước nữa.

“Bảo cậu nghĩ cách, ai bảo cậu tỏ ra không vui vẻ chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn cũng phát hiện ra điểm này, hắn buông lỏng tay, “Tức giận sao? Chắc trách tôi không nói lý chứ gì, tôi chỉ là có hơi nhạy bén với tin tức tố của chính mình một chút thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới thả tay ra, Lạc Tri Dư đã lấy lại tinh thần, bộ dáng ngoan ngoãn và ủy khuất khi nãy biến đâu không thấy, đột ngột nhào lên đẩy Tiêu Ngạn xuống, hai người chiếm hơn nửa cái sô pha, quần nhau thành một cục.

“Nói thì nói cho đúng sự thật vào, cái gì mà anh sẽ không bao giờ bắt nạt tôi chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay kéo khăn quàng cổ của Tiêu Ngạn lên, ấn Tiêu Ngạn xuống dưới ghế sô pha, “Có cái lờ í, da mặt anh được đúc bằng gì vậy? Nghĩ tôi là đồ ngốc thật à? Anh là tên alpha duy nhất dám bắt nạt tôi trong suốt một học kì này đấy, đừng có làm bộ làm tịch nữa.”

“Không có bắt nạt cậu.” Chỉ là có hơi thích cậu, mỗi lần dính đến chuyện của cậu, sự tự chủ của tôi đều sẽ tự động tụt xuống âm.

“Từ nhỏ đến lớn, cứ suốt ngày tìm lý do để bắt nạt tôi.” Đầu gối phải của Lạc Tri Dư chen vào giữa hai chân Tiêu Ngạn, “Mùi quýt đó của anh chỉ có những Alpha nào đến gần mới có thể ngửi được, người được phép tới gần tôi chỉ có thể là anh mà thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn tận dụng thời gian lúc Lạc Tri Dư chưa kịp chuẩn bị, đẩy cậu ngã ngược về trên sô pha, nhanh chóng áp chế nhóc lưu manh táo bạo kia lại: “Trách tôi trách tôi, cậu muốn làm một bé quýt nhỏ thì cứ việc làm đi.”

Hắn nói câu này chỉ để cho có lệ, nhưng thật ra xen lẫn vào trong đó cũng có một vài sự sủng nịnh và dung túng mà hắn không thể nào nhận ra được.

Lạc Tri Dư bị đẩy ngã xuống chiếc sô pha mềm mại, Tiêu Ngạn sợ cậu lại tiếp tục giãy giụa, đành phảiấn hai tay cậu lên đỉnh đầu, mạnh mẽ áp chế cảm xúc của Lạc Tri Dư, quỳ một gối ở bên mép sô pha, từ trên cao nhìn xuống.

“Còn muốn nghịch không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Muốn nghịch thì để từ từ, bình tĩnh lại đi đã.”

“Anh còn muốn giữ lại chút mặt mũi không đấy? Còn dám bảo không bắt nạt tôi, thế anh hiện tại đang làm cái gì hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư nằm ở trên sô pha ngọ nguậy đầu, không biết có phải vì vừa té ngã hay không, mà cậu cảm thấy tư thế này thật sự rất khó chịu. Tim cậu hình như đập nhanh hơn một chút, đặc biệt là sau khi cậu ngẩng dầu lên chạm mắt với Tiêu Ngạn, vị trí bị cắn sau cổ đột nhiên dọc theo xương sống, tỏa ra một loại cảm giác tê dại nhợt nhạt.

Cậu dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác, không muốn đắm chìm vào ánh nhìn Tiêu Ngạn nữa.

“Đừng có giả vờ đáng thương trước mặt tôi như vậy.” Tay phải còn lại của Tiêu Ngạn vỗ nhẹ hai cái vào má Lạc Tri Dư hòng cảnh cáo, khiến Lạc Tri Dư phải tiếp tục nhìn hắn, “Tôi không tin, cậu xem nhiều người như vậy, làm gì có ai nói tôi bắt nạt cậu chứ, trong mắt bọn họ lúc này tôi chỉ là đang phản kháng một cách hợp tình hợp lý thôi.”

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Tiêu Ngạn đích thực là một người thân kinh bách chiến, biết rõ nếu thấy Lạc Tri Dư tỏ ra “Nhỏ yếu” “Bất lực” “Đáng thương”, thì chỉ có hai kết quả xảy ra, hoặc là cơ thể bị đánh, hoặc là thanh danh bị hại, đương nhiên sẽ không muốn nhường nhịn Lạc Tri Dư nữa rồi.

“Được, thế thì……” Lạc Tri Dư từ bỏ lớp ngụy trang, cười nói, “Tự dưng cảm thấy anh rất đẹp trai.”

Những học sinh xung quanh đã quá quen với hành động của bọn họ rồi, coi như hai người chỉ đang một lời nói không hợp nên lại giơ nắm đấm đánh nhau, cũng làm như không thấy. Chỉ có một mình Phàn Việt nhiều lần muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng chỉ có thể thở dài, thổi hơi vào lon Coca mới mở.

Lời này của Lạc Tri Dư vừa được thốt lên, hai người lập tức trầm mặc mất mấy giây liền. Tiêu Ngạn buông tay ra, kéo Lạc Tri Dư lại gần, hai người cứ thế ngồi dọc theo chiếc sô pha, không tiếp tục đánh nhau nữa, hài hòa như thể khi nãy chưa từng xảy ra mâu thuẫn gì, khiến những người đang vây xem cứ phải tặc lưỡi bất nhiên.

“Nếu không phải do tin tức tố không phù hợp, thì tôi đã nghĩ hai người bọn họ đang có tư tình với nhau rồi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm hâm mộ nói, “Anh nhìn xem, có giống như đang đầu giường đánh nhau cuối giường hoà hợp hay không hả.”

“Đừng động tới bọn nó, hai đứa bọn nó có nhiều chuyện để nói lắm, ngày nào cũng làm ra mấy cái hành động kỳ quặc.” Thang Nguyên tiếp tục hét vào trong mic.

“Anh Ngạn, dạo gần đây có phải anh hơi cáu kỉnh rồi không hả?” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa cánh tay, giống như đang quan tâm lắm, “Có phải kỳ dịch cảm sắp tới rồi chứ gì.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn nghiêm túc hỏi cậu, “Nếu bây giờ có một tên Alpha, không phải tôi, hỏi kỳ phát tình của cậu bao giờ diễn ra, cậu sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào?”

“Ò, tôi đây lưu manh, anh đang khịa tôi chứ gì.” Tính giác ngộ của Lạc Tri Dư rất cao, “Tôi hình như trong lúc lơ đãng, sẽ không xem anh là một Alpha đâu.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Lạc Tri Dư, cậu cũng không phải là đang cà khịa người khác đó sao.

Kỳ dịch cảm của Tiêu Ngạn có vẻ trễ hơn so với bác sĩ đoán, trong suốt một kỳ nghỉ, Lạc Tri Dư chả cảm thấy vui vẻ tí nào, mà trạng thái “Có một chút cáu kỉnh” của Tiêu Ngạn, vẫn luôn bảo trì đến tận học kỳ hai.

Kỳ nghỉ đông của học sinh cấp 3 rất ngắn, tết Nguyên Tiêu chưa tới, Nhất Trung đã khai giảng vào năm học xong xuôi, hôm đi báo danh, Lạc Tri Dư đứng ở trong lớp, nhìn thấy đám bạn học đã béo lên tận một vòng.

“Mau mau mau, Tri Dư đưa bài tập về nhà ra đây, giang hồ cứu nguy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh thúc giục Lạc Tri Dư, “Hôm nay phải nộp đấy.”

“Cho mày nè.” Lạc Tri Dư lôi sách giáo khoa từ trong cặp sách ra, “Hình như tao vẫn chưa làm……”

Toàn bộ kỳ nghỉ đông cậu chỉ vỏn vẻn xoay quanh vài việc, như lâu lâu sẽ ra ngoài chơi với đám Tiêu Ngạn, hoặc nếu không thì sẽ bật mic chơi game, thứ hạng cũng bò lên trên không ít, bài tập đúng thật là chưa làm một chút nào.

“Cùng nhau làm đi.” Không chuyện gì có thể khơi gợi tình hữu nghị giữa hai tên bạn cùng bàn như chuyện “Chưa làm bài tập” này.

“Thứ hai tuần sau mới chính thức khai giảng.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa thoát ra đựoc khỏi tiết tấu sinh hoạt của kỳ nghỉ đông, “Đêm mai tao còn phải về nhà ăn tết Nguyên Tiêu nữa mà.”

Tuy rằng Lạc Tri Dư không có hứng thú với mấy bữa liên hoan gia đình lắm, nhưng trong nhà chắc chắn sẽ thoải mái hơn trường học nhiều.

“Tao cũng về.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Trong nhà mạng mạnh, có thể chơi cả ngày, sung sướng hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.”

“Thì ra hôm nay chỉ là ngày báo danh, không nhất thiết phải tới.” Lạc Tri Dư nộp đống bài tập đã làm xong ra, “Anh Ngạn cũng chưa tới, chẳng có gì vui cả.”

Đêm hôm tết Nguyên Tiêu, sau khi chọc thằng nhóc béo ú nhà chú ruột chỉ vì một trò chơi xong, khiến nó khóc bù lu bù loa lên, Lạc Tri Dư vì quá xấu hổ nên đã chủ động bảo mình muốn ra ngoài đi dạo.

Loại hình thức liên hoan gia đình này, bố cậu biết cậu không thích, cũng không ép buộc, vẫy tay tùy cậu muốn đi đâu cũng được.

Trong khu dân cư treo không ít đèn lồng, các toà nhà hiện đại như được tô điểm thêm vài nét cổ kính. Nhà của chú Lạc Tri Dư thật ra khá gần với nhà của Tiêu Ngạn, cậu đi chưa được mấy bước, từ xa đã thấy ánh đèn phát ra từ phòng của Tiêu Ngạn, cách nơi cậu đứng một khoảng vườn trống.

Học bá chính là học bá, năm cũ còn chưa kết thúc, đã chăm chỉ đến như vậy rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Làm bài tập?

[ Quả quýt ]: Không phải.

Không biết Tiêu Ngạn đang làm cái gì, tốc độ trả lời tin nhắn chậm hơn ngày thường rất nhiều, ngữ khí cũng lãnh đạm hơn trước, thậm chí còn không mang theo chút biểu tình nào.

Lạc Tri Dư không vui cho lắm, cảm xúc của cậu chính cậu cũng khó thể nào hiểu được, nó khiến cậu có chút nôn nóng, dứt khoát không muốn tiếp tục cuộc trò chuỵen này nữa.

Chờ đến lúc cậu vừa bước ra khỏi khu dân cư, sau khi đi dạo hơn nửa vòng quanh con phố nhỏ, mới phát hiện nãy giờ Tiêu Ngạn đã liên tiếp gửi cho cậu thêm vài tin nhắn mới.

[ Quả quýt ]: [ định vị ]

[ Quả quýt ]: Tới đây tìm tôi sao?

[ Quả quýt ]: Có hơi phiền đấy.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư đọc được mấy dòng chữ này, thấy thời gian tin nhắn được gửi đi đã là hai mươi phút trước, Tiêu Ngạn gửi vị trí của một khách sạn, vậy mà lại vừa vặn ở gần chỗ cậu đang đứng.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tôi tới……

Cậu vẫn còn đang gõ tin nhắn trả lời lại, bên kia đã gửi thêm một dòng tin nhắn mới.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đừng tới.

[ Quả quýt ]: Ngoan.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Xem cậu là cún con sao? Bảo lại là lại bảo đi là đi?

Quá bất thường, cũng quá hư đốn rồi đi? Chẳng phải chỉ là hơn hai mươi phút chưa trả lời tin nhắn thôi sao.

Không cho cậu đi, cậu lại càng muốn đi.

“Lăn xuống đây.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi bên cạnh hồ phun nước dưới tầng trệt của khách sạn, gọi điện thoại cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Cho anh ba phút, mau lăn xuống đây.”

Đầu giây bên kia trầm mặc vài giây, sau đó mới tiếp tục nói, thanh âm của Tiêu Ngạn lúc này so với ngày thường có thấp hơn một chút: “Cậu thật đúng là…… Không biết sống chết.”

“?Mắng ai đấy hở?” Lạc Tri Dư cũng không vui vẻ gì cho cam, “Hai phút, xuống dưới để tôi xem sao hôm nay lại muốn kiêu…… Ai da.”

Đài phun nước vốn phun không theo quy luật, nó trong một khắc đã xối ướt hết người Lạc Tri Dư, lúc Tiêu Ngạn nhìn thấy cậu, Lạc Tri Dư đang dùng khăn bông mượn từ khách sạn lau tóc mình, nửa bên quần áo toàn nước là nước.

“Làm sao vậy?” Tiêu Ngạn nhanh chóng bước qua.

Nhân viên khách sạn vội vàng nói xin lỗi.

“Anh không cần xin lỗi mà, đây là em tự làm tự chịu.” Lúc Lạc Tri Dư cúi đầu lau khô tóc, nhỡ để lộ ra cần cổ trắng nõn mê người, “Là tự em muốn ngồi ở chỗ kia.”

Dấu vết của đánh dấu tạm thời lần trước giờ đã dần biến mất. Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới tiêm thuốc ức chế dành cho kỳ dịch cảm của A xong, ánh mắt liền không rời đi được nữa. Hắn nhận lấy khăn lông, giúp Lạc Tri Dư lau khô tóc, khăn lông lại như cố ý vô tình mà cọ qua cần cổ phía sau của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Anh làm sao vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư có thể cảm giác được, hôm nay Tiêu Ngạn hình như có hơi khác thường, “Nói cho tôi nghe với nào.”

“Kỳ dịch cảm, thứ mà cậu vẫn luôn muốn thấy đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn buông khăn ra, hắn cũng cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, lẽ ra kỳ dịch cảm của Alpha chỉ cần dùng thuốc ức chế thôi là đã ổn rồi chứ, làm sao có thể khiến hắn bức bối đến mức này, “Tôi mới tiêm rồi, chỉ là vẫn còn hơi khó chịu mổt chút thôi.”

Chẳng lẽ do thiên tính của Alpha quá ác liệt, cho dù là tiếp cận với người có độ phù hợp tin tức tố gần bằng không mà mình vừa đánh dấu, cũng có thể khiến mình thực tủy biết vị?

“Ừm……” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn chằm chằm hắn, rơi vào trầm tư, “Nhưng tôi vẫn có cảm giác tin tức tố của anh lúc này hình như chưa được thu lại ấy. Anh có chú ý không, nhân viên khách sạn lúc nãy trông rất sợ anh, anh ấy khi nãy chắc đã cảm thấy cảm thấy bản thân mình đang bị một quả quýt hành hung.”

Tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn rõ rằng hung dữ hơn tin tức tố của các Alpha khác, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy xung quanh bọn họ giờ đã không còn ai, chỉ chừa lại một mình hắn, đứng giữa trung tâm của một cơn gió lốc mang mùi vị của quýt.

“Sau đó, anh nhìn nè, tôi hiện tại lại đang cùng anh nói chuyện một cách nghiêm túc.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng đầu ngón tay chọc vào trước ngực Tiêu Ngạn, “Nhưng thật ra lúc này tôi có chút sợ anh, anh có thể đừng hung dữ với tôi như vậy nữa được không, tôi đánh không lại anh đâu mà.”

Từ trước đến giờ chưa từng có ai tỏ ra hung dữ với cậu như vậy cả, chỉ bằng tính tình được nuông chiều từ bé của mình, cậu cho rằng bản thân phải tức giận mới đúng, nhưng ngược lại, cậu chỉ có thể tỏ ra hơi giận dỗi mà thôi.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Hắn không cảm nhận được, khi nãy lúc đang ăn cơm, chỉ cần vừa mới thấy bực bội trong lòng thôi là hắn đã nhạy bén nhận ra có gì đó không đúng rồi. Thế nên hắn lấy lí do sức khoẻ không tốt mà rời khỏi sảnh tiệc, tự tiêm thuốc ức chế cho mình, nhưng bẫng đi một quãng thời gian sau, hắn lại đột nhiên cảm thấy, tin tức tố của mình hình như dần mất đi không chế.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư gửi đến dòng tin hắn đầu tiên, ý thức hắn bỗng dưng kêu gào một cách vô lí, nói muốn lừa Lạc Tri Dư tới đây ở chung với mình, nhưng đồng thời lý trí cũng nói cho hắn, không thể để nhóc lưu manh ấy đến đây được.

Chỉ là Lạc Tri Dư vẫn tới, dù cho có sợ hãi đến mức nào đi chăng nữa, cũng không chạy đi.

“Đừng sợ tôi mà.” Tiêu Ngạn không biết phải dỗ Lạc Tri Dư như thế nào, “Cậu ở lại với tôi một lát được, tôi sẽ không tổn thương cậu.”

“Tôi cắn anh một cái nhé, có được không?” Lạc Tri Dư hung hăng đứng dậy, trước ánh mắt hoảng sợ của các nhân viên khách sạn, dùng tay niết lên cần cổ Tiêu Ngạn, “Giống như lúc trước anh đã làm với tôi vậy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?” Là gan của người nào đó cũng to phết đấy.

“Lạc ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn gỡ tay Lạc Tri Dư ra, cảm thấy đầu càng ngày càng đau, “Tiết sinh lý AO cậu học mà không có thầy dạy sao?”


	53. Chương 53: Là tôi tự tìm

Mùi quýt được thu bớt lại một chút, không còn hung dữ như trước nữa.

Chẳng qua khu vực vừa mới xảy ra cơn lốc vị quýt này, ngoại trừ hai người bọn họ ra, đã không còn ai khác nữa.

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư thu tay lại, chuyển qua vỗ vỗ đầu Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi thường xuyên không coi anh như một Alpha, cũng quên mất chuyện anh không có tuyến thể luôn rồi, quả quýt ngoan nhé.”

Lạc Tri Dư quyết định hôm nay phải nhường nhịn Tiêu Ngạn một chút, chuyện gì cũng sẽ không so đo với hắn.

Căn cứ vào kiến thức mà Lạc Tri Dư có sẵn, trong kỳ dịch cảm của Alpha, ngoại trừ tiêm, thì hình như cũng có thể sử dụng tin tức tố để trấn an, chẳng qua ——

Người hiện tại có thể vận dụng tin tức tố Omega, hình như chỉ có một mình quả đào là cậu.

“Anh còn thuốc ức chế không?” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ túi quần áo của Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi tiêm cho anh nhé?”

“Thôi đừng.” Lạc Tri Dư mà tiêm cho người khác, chắc chắn không phải là hỗ trợ, mà là thành mưu sát mất. Tiêu Ngạn đành phải uyển chuyển cự tuyệt, “Em cảm ơn anh nha.”

Lại nói, một mũi tiêm áp chế không nổi, thì có thêm mấy mũi tiêm đi chăng nữa cũng sẽ như nhau cả thôi, đây là giai đoạn trước khi Alpha tìm được Omega của đời mình, cần phải chịu đựng qua.

“Đổi chỗ đi, đừng đứng ngốc ở chỗ này nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn thoáng liếc nhìn nét mặt thảm thương của các nhân viên xung quanh, “Ra ngoài dạo bộ một chút, hóng gió đi.”

“Ừm, được.” Chỉ là muốn đi đâu, trong lòng bọn họ vẫn chưa tính tới.

Bên đường trang trí rất nhiều đèn lồng rực rỡ sắc màu, đèn lồng được thiết kế thành nhiều hình dáng khác nhau, thu hút không ít người phải dừng chân đứng lại để chụp ảnh. Lạc Tri Dư theo sau Tiêu Ngạn, vẫn duy trì khoảng cách một mét, lang thang không có mục tiêu mà tiến về phía trước.

Lạc Tri Dư bỗng chốc cảm thấy, Alpha hình như có chút cô độc, không giống như Omega, mỗi lần đến kỳ dịch cảm, người trong khách sạn đều sẽ sợ hắn, người qua lại trên phố cũng sẽ cách hắn rất xa.

Cuối phố có một cái hồ nước trong veo, đầu xuân chưa đến, gió thổi từ hồ tới vẫn là một mảng lạnh như băng, tuyết của mấy ngày trước vẫn còn đọng lại trên bờ chưa tan, trên đường ít người qua lại, Tiêu Ngạn liền quyết định dừng lại chỗ này.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa tới, đã bị gió thổi run run.

Tiêu Ngạn muốn bảo cậu về nhà, nhưng lời nói vừa dừng ở bên môi, lại đổi ý nuốt ngược trở về.

Sợ sẽ tổn thương cậu, nhưng lại không tình nguyện để cậu đi.

“Cậu không lạnh à?” Áo khoác của Tiêu Ngạn đáp xuống trên đầu Lạc Tri Dư, chắn lại từng cơn gió buốt.

“Không lạnh.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, “Cậu khoác đi, thứ hai sắp khai giảng rồi.”

“Vậy anh xích lại đây đi.” Người nào đó hôm nay hiếm khi có tâm trạng tốt, “Hôm nay tôi không đánh người, cũng sẽ không chán ghét anh.”

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi xuống cạnh Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư xốc một góc áo khoác đang được đội trên đỉnh đầu lên, kéo anh Ngạn của cậu cùng chui vào trong áo.

Hai người dựa vào nhau rất gần, bên ngoài chiếc áo khoác là từng đợt gió lạnh phù phù thổi tới, bên trong lại giống như một thế giới mới khác ngăn cách hai người với những thứ bên ngoài.

Ký hiệu đánh dấu tạm thời đã phai nhạt dần, thế giới nhỏ bị chôn giấu sau lớp áo khoác thấm đẫm hương đào nhàn nhạt của Lạc Tri Dư, lay động tâm can Tiêu Ngạn. Tin tức tố Omega bây giờ có khả năng giúp hắn cảm thấy thoải mái hơn, nhưng cái phương pháp này, cứ như là uống rượu độc giải khát vậy, sẽ chỉ khiến hắn càng có ham muốn chiếm hữu và tàn phá hơn thôi.

Nhưng hắn sẽ không làm vậy.

Tiêu Ngạn định thông qua cuộc trò chuyện để dời đi sự chú ý của mình: “Ngày này năm sau, tôi rất nhanh sẽ phải thi đại học……”

“Thì cứ thi thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư thất thần thờ ơ.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Suy sụp tinh thần.

“Anh thi đại học xong sẽ đến lượt tôi thi vào trường nghệ thuật.” Lạc Tri Dư thấy cảm xúc của hắn có hơi hụt hẫng, lại nhỏ giọng bồi thêm một câu, “Không cho tuồn ra ngoài, tôi sợ thầy Ngô sẽ phát điên mất ha ha ha.”

“Ò.” Dự định của bản thân mình, chính là thứ mà Lạc Tri Dư phải cố gắng hoàn thành cho bằng được.

“Cậu thi vào cùng một trường với tôi không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Hoặc là trường nào gần một chút?”

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư thuận miệng đồng ý, “Không khó gì.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “!!!” Cũng không quá suy sụp như ban nãy hắn tưởng.

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Lạc Tri Dư như là đã tự thỏa hiệp cái gì đó với chính bản thân mình, cậu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, “Nhìn anh đáng thương chưa kìa, thôi cho anh mượn một chút tin tức tố nè.”

“Cậu rối rắm nửa ngày chỉ để suy nghĩ cái này thôi sao?” Tâm tình Tiêu Ngạn bỗng trở nên tốt hơn một chút, “Cho tôi mượn tin tức tố? Cậu biết như thế nào gọi là mượn không?”

“Biết như thế nào mượn mà, còn rối rắm do không phải bởi vì lần trước anh cắn quá đau sao.” Trong lòng Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn sợ hãi mà sờ sờ cổ, “Trên sách chưa từng nói có thể mượn tin tức tố, bởi vì thuốc ức chế đã có thể giải quyết hơn phân nửa vấn đề rồi, anh cắn đi, hôm nay tôi sẽ không so đo với anh đâu.”

“Cắn cái cổ thôi mà, cũng không phải làm gì khác. Huống chi với cái độ xứng đôi tin tứ tố của hai ta này, sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra được đâu.” Trong trạng thái thanh tỉnh nhắc tới việc đánh dấu tạm thời, Lạc Tri Dư rốt cuộc vẫn có chút hồi hộp, đầu ngón tay xoắn chặt cổ tay áo của Tiêu Ngạn đến trắng bệch đã bán đứng cậu, bại lộ sự khẩn trương của cậu lúc này, “Quả đào bé xinh này cho phép anh cắn một miếng đó, nhưng chỉ một miếng thôi nha.”

“Khi nãy đã nói trước rồi, nếu tôi cảm thấy không vui, thứ hai tuần sạ nhất định sẽ khiêng cái chổi tới lớp các anh tìm đánh anh đấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn không nói gì, cũng không cự tuyệt.

Một hồi lâu sau, Lạc Tri Dư cảm nhận được Tiêu Ngạn bên cạnh đang nghiêng thân mình sang, một tay vòng qua trước cổ, đặt lên trên vai, tay còn lại hơi đè tuyến thể sau cổ cậu, khiến cậu phải cúi đầu.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn như đang thở dài, “Lại dạy cậu một số thứ khác.”

“Hửm?” Cần cổ cảm nhận được một chút áp bách nhỏ nhoi, khiến thanh âm của Lạc Tri Dư trở nên rất nhẹ.

“Vĩnh viễn, đừng bao giờ cảm thấy Alpha là một giống loài đáng thương, tất cả chỉ là do người đó đóng giả quá giống thôi.”

Trong sách giáo khoa có nói, phải cách xa các Alpha đang trong kỳ dịch cảm ra xa một chút, bọn họ rất hung hăng phiền phức, còn không chịu nói lý nữa chứ, thế nên phải lập tức tiêm thuốc ức chế dành riêng cho A, nếu không thì phải gửi đến phòng cách ly Alpha để thực hiện cách ly.

Tiêu Ngạn che giấu thiên tính của mình quá kỹ, khiến Lạc Tri Dư cho rằng, Alpha trong giai đoạn này cũng sẽ chẳng có gì mà mình không thể hiểu được cả.

Cậu trực tiếp bị Tiêu Ngạn cắn tới khóc.

Tiêu Ngạn lần này không để cậu giãy giụa lung tung nữa, hắn chặt chẽ ghìm chặt cậu lại, thậm chí còn lưu luyến không rời mà dọc theo tuyến thể sau cổ cậu, nghiến răng xuống.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu tiếp nhận sự đánh dấu tạm thời của Alpha trong trạng thái thanh tỉnh thế này, màu cam và màu hồng nhạt cứ như thế nhảy nhót trước mắt cậu, cơ thể cậu lại một lần nữa không thể tránh được mà nhiễm lấy hương quýt của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Thật sự, cuối cùng chúng ta cũng đã thanh toán xong rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư lau hai khóe mắt, chọt chọt vết sẹo trên cổ tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Khi trước cắn anh ở nhà trẻ, cũng đâu có dùng nhiều sức như thế này đâu, anh có phải đang nhân cơ hội trả thù tôi không hả.”

“Xin lỗi.” Tiêu Ngạn ấn đầu cậu, để cậu ngả xuống trên vai mình.

“Tôi lúc này đã chẳng còn sức lực nữa rồi, bằng không tôi phải đánh anh một cái.” Lạc Tri Dư hờn dỗi, “Quả đào ăn ngon không? Kỳ dịch cảm đã đỡ hơn chưa, đỡ hơn rồi thì hãy nhanh chóng biến đi.”

Cậu vừa rồi tuyệt đối là bị ma quỷ ám thân, nên mới có thể cảm thấy Tiêu Ngạn rất cô độc và đáng thương.

Alpha và Omega mới vừa hoàn thành đánh dấu tạm thời tất nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng tách nhau ra như vậy, đây là kinh nghiệm hai người rút ra được từ lần đánh dấu trước. Lạc Tri Dư đang thở phì phò đi phía trước, Tiêu Ngạn cũng ở một khoảng cách không xa không gần mà theo sau.

“Tạm thời vẫn chưa muốn về nhà…… Hay tôi dẫn anh sang phòng vẽ tranh đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn thấy trên tay Tiêu Ngạn không biết đã xuất hiện cái băng gạc và miếng dán cách trở từ khi nào, “Tôi tới lấy đồ mình để lại ở đó, phòng này là hồi trước bố mẹ mua cho tôi, chỉ ở gần đây thôi.”

Bên này là địa bàn của một mình Lạc Tri Dư, là nơi lúc còn học cấp hai cậu hay tới, sau khi lên cấp ba phải ở ký túc xá trường, cũng nhân kỳ nghỉ đông tới đây chơi vài lần.

Phòng vẽ tranh năm nào cũng có người tới quét tước, đồ đạc cũng được dọn dẹp một cách chỉnh tề, chỉ là người tới quét dọn lần này lại quên đóng cửa sổ, bức màn bằng sợi bị gió thổi tung lay động cả một góc phòng, phiêu phiêu theo gió lơ lửng giữa không trung.

“Ngồi đại chỗ nào đó đi.” Lạc Tri Dư đóng cửa kính lại, buông bức màn xuống, “Dù sao cũng là địa bàn của tôi, chẳng có ai tới mấy đâu mà.”

Cách bày trí của căn phòng này khiến Tiêu Ngạn đột nhiên nhớ tới một chuyện hắn đã được nghe qua ở diễn đàn trường, hắn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng cũng quyết định nói ra cho Lạc Tri Dư.

“Lúc cậu ở trường cấp hai 19 ấy, có phải đã từng xách bản vẽ đi đuổi đánh người ta không?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Sao cái gì anh cũng biết thế, tôi chả làm gì cậu ta cả.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ở trên bệ cửa sổ, “Thật ra tôi có muốn đánh nhau đâu, nhưng cậu ta lại dám bảo tôi vẽ tranh xấu, còn bảo đoán được trước giới tính của tôi sẽ là Omega, về sau hôn nhân của Lạc gia chỉ cần có thể tìm được người xứng đôi đã là tốt lắm rồi, không đáng được mơ mộng linh tinh.”

“Tôi lúc ấy cũng khá hư hỏng.” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc đó, “Hiện tại ngẫm lại, đó chỉ là một hành động thiếu suy nghĩ thôi, thi thố không bằng tôi nên mới muốn đơn phương công kích tôi, tôi cũng không nhất thiết phải so đo mấy chuyện này với cậu ta làm gì, còn cái vụ ước mơ của tôi ấy, cậu ta làm gì có quyền phán xét.”

“Tôi biết bản thân mình thích thứ gì.” Lạc Tri Dư nhảy xuống khỏi bệ cửa sổ, “Tôi cũng biết bản thân mình muốn làm gì mà, tôi sống không phải để làm vừa lòng người khác.”

“Ở điểm này, tôi và cậu rất giống nhau.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tôi cũng biết bản thân mình thích cái gì.”

“Lại đây.” Tiêu Ngạn mở đống đồ vừa mới mua ra, muốn giúp Lạc Tri Dư xử lý miệng vết thương do đánh dấu tạm thời lưu lại kia, “Đừng ngồi bên đó nữa.”

Sau khi cảm giác nôn nóng biến mất đi, lý trí lại chiếm thế chủ đạo, hắn lúc này mới ý thức được bản thân mình lại làm Lạc Tri Dư bị thương. Lúc thuốc sát trùng đụng tới miệng vết thương, Lạc Tri Dư co rúm lại một chút, rõ ràng là đang đau, nhưng lại không hề lên tiếng.

“Đã bảo cậu không biết sống chết rồi mà.” Tiêu Ngạn trách cứ, “Lần sau đừng tới tìm tôi nữa, để tôi tự sinh tự diệt đi.”

“Lời này không đúng nha, Alpha các anh trong kỳ dịch cảm đều luôn ra vẻ như vầy sao?” Lạc Tri Dư đánh gãy lời nói của Tiêu Ngạn, quay đầu bảo, “Việc anh cắn tôi, và việc anh cắn tôi mạnh bạo, là hai chuyện cực kỳ khác nhau.”

“Tôi tức giận là bởi vế sau đấy, anh có hiểu không? Chuyện đấy chẳng hề liên quan đến việc tôi không biết sống chết hay gì cả, việc anh giả vờ đáng thương với tôi này, tôi cùng lắm cũng chỉ dỗi tầm ba ngày, anh cũng chỉ cần nhường nhịn tôi ba ngày thôi, sau đó đảm bảo sẽ quên tuốt.” Mấy câu nói xin lỗi này nọ, Lạc Tri Dư nghe một lần là đủ rồi, “Do tôi tự tìm, là tôi cam tâm tình nguyện, được chưa?”


	54. Chương 54: Mong sao thời gian hãy ngừng lại

Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại một chút, hiển nhiên là không đoán trước được cậu sẽ nói như vậy, sau đó hắn bật cười: “Được.”

Hắn vừa mới thỏa hiệp, Lạc Tri Dư đã cảm thấy bản thân mình đúng thật là không biết nói đạo lý mà.

Rõ ràng Tiêu Ngạn đang trong kỳ dịch cảm, vậy mà cậu lại đứng ở chỗ này bắt người ta dỗ cậu, tùy hứng thì cũng phải có chừng mực thôi chứ.

“Không nói chuyện này nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo cổ mình, thật ra lần đánh dấu tạm thời này đã tốt hơn lần trước rất nhiều rồi, chỉ là lúc Tiêu Ngạn cắn xuống có hơi dùng sức, khiến cậu trong một khắc ngắn ngủi khó thể nào thừa nhận việc mình bị tin tức tố xâm nhập.

Lạc Tri Dư hợp tình hợp lý mà tìm cho mình một lý do có thể tiếp thu được, dù sao độ xứng đôi tin tức tố của hai người bọn họ cũng chỉ gần bằng không, nếu muốn đạt được đến hiệu quả trấn an thích hợp, thì Tiêu Ngạn nhất định phải cắn tàn nhẫn một chút.

Qua đi một quãng thời gian, Lạc Tri Dư không còn cảm thấy đau nữa, chỉ là dấu vết đánh dấu tạm thời lại một lần nữa được hình thành, cậu lúc này chỉ muốn ngồi ngốc ở cùng một chỗ cùng với Tiêu Ngạn thêm một đoạn thời gian nữa thôi.

“Để anh cắn ai ngờ anh cắn thật luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Xem tôi là người thân rồi chứ gì.”

Tiêu Ngạn cười nhẹ, không tỏ ý kiến.

Các cửa hàng ven đường dần dần tối đèn, chỉ chừa lại ánh đèn đường và chùm đèn màu dùng để trang trí tết Nguyên Tiêu. Chẳng biết đã đã sắp tới gần 11 giờ tối từ bao giờ, Lạc Tri Dư nghĩ không ra rốt cuộc mình đã nói gì với Tiêu Ngạn suốt cả một đường đi như thế, cả một quãng thời gian buổi tối cứ như vậy mà bị hắn chiếm trọn vẹn.

Lạc Tri Dư nhận điện thoại của người trong nhà gọi tới, chị cậu hỏi cậu đang ở đâu rồi.

“Em đang ở phòng vẽ tranh nè.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Không cần tới đón em, em đang ở cùng với bạn, về ngay ấy mà.”

“Đi thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn đứng lên, giơ tay giúp Lạc Tri Dư tắt điện trong phòng vẽ.

Căn phòng tối sầm xuống, hai mắt Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa kịp thích nghi với bóng tối, bèn phải sờ soạng lên trên người Tiêu Ngạn. Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay dìu cậu, thuận tiện kéo cậu ôm vào lòng, bóng tối trong ăn mòn đi nhận thức về thời gian của cả hai.

Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy mình đã ôm Lạc Tri Dư lâu lắm rồi, còn Lạc Tri Dư lại hoảng hốt cảm thấy cái động tác ôm này, chỉ là thoáng qua trong tích tắc mà thôi.

Vào khoảnh khắc ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, Lạc Tri Dư thậm chí còn sinh ra ảo giác, rằng bản thân mình ngay lúc này chỉ mong sao thời gian hãy ngừng lại.

Việc này hình như chẳng hề liên quan gì đến cảm xúc muốn gắn bó được tạo nên bởi tin tức tố cả, cậu chỉ là do ngày qua ngày được đùa giỡn chung với Tiêu Ngạn, nên mới sinh ra một chút vọng tưởng khó thể nào xóa nhòa được.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Tiêu Ngạn vặn mở khóa cửa, ánh đèn màu cam ấm áp nghiêng bóng tràn vào, đôi mắt vừa mới thích ứng được với bóng tối giờ lại nhìn thấy ánh sáng.

Ánh sáng là thứ thường làm người ta vui sướng, nhưng cậu tựa như càng quyến luyến xúc cảm tim đập loạn xạ trong bóng đêm khi nãy hơn, cùng với cả độ ấm từ đôi bàn tay của đối phương nữa.

“Tôi đưa cậu trở về.” Tiêu Ngạn khóa cửa giúp Lạc Tri Dư, “Tốt nhất đêm nay đừng để vết thương do đánh dấu tạm thời này bị dính nước.”

“Biết rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư ngại phiền, “Cũng đâu phải lần đầu tiên bị thương đâu, tôi nào có mong manh như vậy.”

Lời này của cậu chẳng biết lại vừa chọc phải chỗ ngứa nào của hai người, dọc theo đường đi, hai người một lời cũng chưa hề nói tiếp. Tiêu Ngạn dắt cậu đến giao lộ, nhét một viên kẹo mềm vị quýt vào trong tay cậu.

“Lấy từ buổi tiệc tối, lúc nãy quên đưa cho cậu.” Đáng nhẽ ra thứ này phải được đưa sau khi đánh dấu tam thời xong mới đúng chứ, hiện tại Lạc Tri Dư khóc cũng đã khóc xong rồi, cả người cũng đã hung dữ trở lại, không biết có phải tên này hình như dỗ mình hơi chậm rồi hay không.

“Cảm ơn nhá.” Lạc Tri Dư lột giấy gói kẹo ra, tâm tình rất tốt, “Thứ hai gặp lại anh nha anh trai.”

“Năm cũ còn chưa qua, vậy mà đã tự đi ăn mừng vui vẻ đến mức này rồi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết ở trong phòng khách xem TV, “Em trước kia chẳng phải là không thể ăn kẹo sao?”

“Phải xem tâm trạng em thế nào đã.” Lạc Tri Dư đâm đầu chui tọt vào phòng của mình.

Vòng bạn bè của cậu thật ra cũng chẳng yên ắng là mấy, xem ra mọi người chẳng ai có ý định chăm chỉ học tập ở hai ngày cuối trước khi khai giảng này cả.

@Bé que cay Nghiêm Tử Hàm: Các bạn học, tôi với anh que cay lớn đã quay lại rồi!

Tỉnh Hi Minh bình luận: Chúc mừng ~~mặt khinh bỉ.~~

Bánh trôi bình luận: Chỉ cần các cậu thích là được……

Ve sầu bình luận: Đm.

Tiêu Ngạn vừa về đến nhà cũng phát một tin mới lên vòng bạn bè, trong bức ảnh là khung cảnh của một chùm đèn lồng mà hai người bọn họ tình cờ thấy được trên đường về nhà. Đèn lồng được làm thành hình của một quả quýt nhỏ, Lạc Tri Dư lúc ấy vây quanh chiếc đèn lồng kia, lượn đi lượn lại hết một vòng lại thêm một vòng nữa, mấy cái vấn đề về giá trị nghệ thuật này kia đều bị cậu nhân cơ hội đó lôi ra nói hết.

@Quả quýt: [ Hình ảnh ], Gặp phải một bé quýt con con.

Phàn Việt bình luận: Có thứ gì đó đáng nghi.

Tỉnh Hi Minh bình luận: Thật đáng yêu!

Bánh trôi bình luận: Trên mặt đấy vì sao lại có hai bóng người.

Thang Nguyên bình luận: Ò, Lạc Tri Dư.

Phàn Việt trả lời:……

Trương Thự không phải Mochi* bình luận: Ra ngoài chơi sao lại không gọi tao đi cùng thế này! Tao đêm nay suýt chút nữa đã bị mấy thằng nhóc con chọc cho phiền chết đấy. À còn nữa, bánh trôi mày làm sao thấy được đây là Lạc Tri Dư thế, thật thần kỳ quá đi.

(* Trương Thự: /zhāng shǔ/; Mochi: /má shǔ/ )

——

Mấy tuần sau khi khai giảng, đối với đám học sinh vừa mới kết thúc kỳ nghỉ mà nói, thì đây chính là một quá trình thích ứng không hơn không kém. Trong suốt ba tháng này, học sinh Nhất Trung tất cả đều bận rộn cho kỳ kiểm tra đầu năm cộng với kỳ thi tháng, hầu hết thời gian mọi người đều dùng để thích ứng với tiết tấu sinh hoạt và học tập chăm chỉ.

So với học kỳ 1, nhiệm vụ học tập của học kỳ 2 này rõ ràng tăng lên kha khá. Số lượng bài tập về nhà càng lúc càng nhiều, chiếm hết khoảng trống thời gian dù chỉ là một chút của đám học sinh. Sau khi những tiếng than ai oán trách đời bạc phận qua đi, mọi người cũng dần dần thích ứng với tiết tấu học tập này.

Lạc Tri Dư trước giờ vẫn là người như thế, bài tập có ích cậu sẽ làm, còn mà cứ lặp đi lặp lại một cách nhàm chán thì cậu sẽ copy đáp án rồi vứt sang một bên luôn.

“Cậu không cần giải thích ý nghĩa của việc học tập trong đầu cậu cho tôi đâu, vì tôi và cậu có chung một suy nghĩ.” Tiêu Ngạn mở bài tập ra, dùng bút chọc tỉnh người nào đó đang lười biếng nằm ườn lên trên bàn, “Không được ngủ, dậy ngay cho tôi. Mấy cái đạo lý gì đó của cậu tôi đều hiểu hết rồi, nhưng tại sao người giúp cậu chép bài tập lại phải là tôi chứ?”

“Anh chỉ cần thuận tiện giúp tôi chép vài ba phần bài tập thôi mà.” Lạc Tri Dư gối lên cánh tay của chính mình, ngửa đầu nhìn Tiêu Ngạn, “Mà tôi, thì lại mượn khoảng thời gian quý giá của tiết tự học buổi tối này, lên đây để xem xem anh có khỏe hay không đó.”

“Tôi đây sắp năm ba tới nơi rồi, còn phải giúp cậu chép bài tập nữa chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn nắm cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư kéo người nào đó đang gục xuống dậy, “Mau dậy xem nào, cậu nghĩ tôi tốt bụng lắm sao?”

“Dù sao đống bài tập chướng tai gai mắt của anh anh cũng có làm đâu, tôi lại hiểu anh quá cơ.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ngay ngắn lại, tiện tay rút ra một quyển bài tập trống trơn của Tiêu Ngạn, “Chờ đến lúc tôi ổn định mọi thứ rồi, cũng sẽ làm vậy cho coi, ai hỏi thì bảo là anh dạy.”

Cây bút chì trong tay Tiêu Ngạn gõ gõ lên mu bàn tay của Lạc Tri Dư : “Nói chuyện thì xài lời nói, bỏ cái tay đang nhét vào trong cổ áo của tôi ra, lưu manh quá rồi đấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư ui da một tiếng, thu móng vuốt về, xoa xoa mu bàn tay.

Từ lần đánh dấu tạm thời trước của Tiêu Ngạn đến giờ, đã là gần một tháng rồi. Vừa mới khai giảng xong, cậu ngày nào cũng chỉ chờ có thời gian rảnh thì sẽ phóng qua chơi với Tiêu Ngạn ngay, quậy thì vẫn sẽ quậy như cũ, nhưng chỉ toàn là những chuyện vặt vãnh nhỏ nhặt thôi, điều này khiến thầy Ngô phải cảm động đến rơi cả nước mắt.

Hiện tại vết đánh dấu tạm thời đã phai nhạt dần, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư thì chẳng có cách nào sửa được tật xấu của mình, vẫn cứ nhân lúc không có việc gì làm là lại chạy lên tầng lượn một vòng, đôi lúc sẽ tìm phiền phức, lại có đôi lúc chỉ tìm việc vui để làm thôi.

Theo lời của Tỉnh Hi Minh mà nói, thì cậu ngày nào cũng nghênh ngang dạo quanh lớp ba của lầu trên cả, cứ như đang đi tham quan một vòng nhà chứa* ấy.

_(*Nhà chứa: Như kỹ viện)_

Phàn Việt ngay từ lúc bắt đầu đã chú ý đến hai người bọn họ, riết rồi cũng chây lỳ cả cái bản mặt ra luôn, thậm chí còn quen với việc Lạc Tri Dư đôi lúc sẽ ngẫu nhiên tới bá chiếm chỗ của anh ta, trên đường chỉ cần nhìn thấy Lạc Tri Dư, cũng sẽ nhanh chóng biến cậu thành một thành viên của lớp mình.

Các học sinh năm nhất, sau khi trải qua một học kỳ để thích ứng, rốt cuộc cũng đã quen thuộc được với toàn bộ của trường Nhất Trung này. Người trẻ tuổi thì làm sao mà giấu được những sự rung động đầu đời đã ăn sâu vào tận xương tuỷ kia chứ, bọn họ liền bắt đầu đi thách thức sức chịu đựng của các giáo viên và phụ huynh.

Chủ nhiệm lớp ngày nào đi dạy cũng phải nhấn mạnh sự tiêu cực của việc yêu sớm đối với bọn học sinh lên vài phần. Nhưng dù có vậy, thì trong tháng thứ nhất sau khai giảng, trường học vẫn cứ thế bắt được vài đôi học sinh yêu sớm. Cái loại tình huống này, ngoại trừ phê bình và răn dạy ra, thì cũng chẳng còn biện pháp nào khác hết, chủ nhiệm lớp cũng vì thế mà cực kỳ đau đầu.

Lạc Tri Dư năm nhất lúc vừa mới vào học kỳ một được một ngày đã nhận được tầm vài ba mẩu giấy nhỏ, các Alpha, Beta, đến cả Omega cũng đều yêu thích cậu. Lên tới học kỳ hai sau đó, cậu ngược lại chẳng nhận được bao nhiêu nữa. Bởi vì Lạc Tri Dư đã phiền lắm rồi, nên mới lên diễn đàn tuyên bố, thành tích tốt không bằng cậu cậu sẽ không thích đâu, dọa lui một làn sóng học tra lớn.

Chuyện này được chủ nhiệm xem như trường hợp đáng khen ngợi, bảo trong thâm tâm bạn học Lạc Tri Dư chỉ có duy nhất việc học tập, chẳng giống những cô cậu bạn học đang bắt đầu có sự rung động của tuổi dậy thì kia tí nào. Thế là từ đó đến tận bây giờ, diễn đàn vẫn còn không ít người bắt chước câu nói đó để đăng lên.

“Hồi đó cậu bảo bọn nó thế nào vậy? Cho tôi copy xíu nha.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa điện thoại cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Tôi cũng phiền lắm rồi, nhớ rõ phải dùng ngữ điệu của tôi để nói đấy.”

“Được thôi, để tôi giúp anh viết.” Lạc Tri Dư vào tài khoản trên diễn đàn của Tiêu Ngạn, đăng một bài viết mới.

[ Tuyên bố sẽ chăm chỉ học tập không nghĩ tới yêu đương ]

Lầu 1 ( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ) Chia sẻ lại.

Lầu 2: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, không yêu đương, không rảnh. Trừ khi điểm thi vượt được tôi.

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

Lầu 3: Đm, lại nữa hả.

Lầu 4: Nhìn tên chủ lầu thì đây chắc là, Tiêu Ngạn?

Lầu 5: Nếu dựa theo cái tiêu chuẩn này ấy, thì ngoại trừ Lạc Tri Dư ra, chắc chẳng còn ai phù hợp với cậu nữa đâu.

Lầu 6: Đừng bàn về nó nữa là được, việc yêu sớm tìm niềm vui cũng chả khác gì việc tự mình đi tìm rắc rối đâu.

Lầu 7: Lầu trên đang khoác vỏ bọc của một chủ nhiệm giáo dục à, lừa ai thế không biết*.Hơn nữa, chẳng phải lần trước đã bảo Tiêu Ngạn có người trong lòng rồi sao.

_(*Lại là một pha chém đến từ mình. Nguyễn văn: 空降断腿)_

Hai chữ “thích hợp” này, cứ như thế đập vào mắt Lạc Tri Dư.

Yêu sớm ảnh hưởng đến học tập, lời này chả có tí hiệu quả gì đối với Lạc Tri Dư hết, cậu chỉ không muốn yêu sớm là bởi vì cậu chẳng có hứng thú với những người khác thôi, để mà nói Alpha nào khiến cậu cảm thấy thú vị nhất, chắc cũng chỉ có một mình Tiêu Ngạn.

Vấn đề trước kia chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, giờ lại bất thình lình xảy ra, đóng chiếm hết thảy suy nghĩ nội tâm của cậu.

Tư duy logic của Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu vận hành trở lại ——

Cậu không thích Alpha khác = cậu không chán ghét Tiêu Ngạn = cậu suốt ngày ở chung một chỗ với Tiêu Ngạn tìm rắc rối tìm sự vui vẻ.

Tìm rắc rối tìm sự vui vẻ = yêu sớm muốn thử yêu sớm một lần

Thế túm cái quần lại, cậu muốn yêu sớm với Tiêu Ngạn?

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“Chép xong rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn ném trả bài tập cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Thử mang đống bài tập chưa làm xong của cậu lên đây nữa xem, có tin tôi tẩn cậu luôn không.”

“Ò.” Lạc Tri Dư đột ngột phun ra một câu, ôm theo đống bài tập, có chút hồn xiêu phách lạc mà đi mất hút.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

[ Quả quýt ]: Tôi nói đùa đấy, sẽ không đánh cậu đâu mà.

[ Quả quýt ]: Lại đến chơi đi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Bài tập để tôi làm.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Đi đâu mất rồi???

Lạc Tri Dư không trả lời.

“Tin tức tố quan trọng lắm sao?” Trong khoảng thời gian làm bài tập của tiết tự học buổi tối, Lạc Tri Dư đang vùi đầu giải đề đột nhiên hỏi một câu, doạ Tỉnh Hi Minh sợ đến hốt hoảng.

“Hả?” Tỉnh Hi Minh dừng bút, “Quan trọng chứ, môn sinh lý chẳng phải mày được đủ điểm sao, giờ tự dưng lại đi hỏi cái này?”

“Mày cảm thấy, Omega với Omega có khả năng đến với nhau không?” Lạc Tri Dư muốn nói lại thôi, khó khăn gian khổ mà hộc ra một câu hỏi..

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “???”


	55. Chương 55: Cho tôi một lý do

“Cái con mẹ nó, mày có ý gì hả.” Tỉnh Hi Minh hoảng sợ, tách bàn hai người ra, tạo thành một khoảng trống ở giữa: “Nghĩ cái gì thế?”

“Quay lại đây, tao chả có tí hứng thú nào với mày cả, sợ cái gì chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư gõ gõ mặt bàn, tay phải chống cằm, ánh nhìn phóng về phía trần nhà xa xăm, “Tao chỉ đang suy nghĩ, tin tức tố đối với chúng ta rốt cuộc quan trọng đến nhường nào thôi.”

Đã qua tết thanh minh, thời tiết bắt đầu ấm dần, đám học sinh cũng gấp rút thay đổi quần áo mát mẻ cho mùa xuân. Lạc Tri Dư từ một tuần trước đã cởi chiếc áo len dày mình thường hay mặc ra, bên trong áo khoác đồng phục màu đỏ lúc này chỉ có độc nhất một tấm áo len mỏng mà thôi. Thừa dịp tiết tự học buổi tối đêm nay không có giáo viên trong lớp, Lạc Tri Dư liền cởi áo khoác đồng phục ra, treo lên song cửa sổ phía bên phải cậu.

“Nhìn trúng cục cưng bé bỏng nhà ai rồi thế, mà lại có thể khiến mày buồn như vầy hả? Thân phận của mày ở Nhất Trung chả phải là một học bá lạnh lùng không biết yêu là gì sao?” Tỉnh Hi Minh do dự đẩy bàn về lại chỗ cũ, “Tin tức tố rất quan trọng, nhưng cũng không tuyệt đối lắm đâu. Chuyện tình cảm giữa AO, cũng không thể ỷ lại tin tức tố quá mức được, đây là điều thầy giáo đã dạy đấy.”

“Không phải cục cưng bé bỏng.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu, nhìn chằm chằm tờ đề thi tiếng Anh trên bàn, lâm vào trầm tư, “Mày học đi.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “?”

Từ cái đêm đứng bên hồ ấy đến tận bây giờ, dấu viết đánh dấu tạm thời Tiêu Ngạn cho cậu hẳn đã phai nhạt dần. Hai lần đánh dấu tạm thời như thể đã trở thành bí mật được đè sâu trong lòng bọn họ, bọn họ cũng không cần thường xuyên gặp nhau để bù đắp hiệu quả của đánh dấu tạm thời nữa, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư vẫn cứ thích chạy lên lầu dạo chơi, lâu lâu lại chạy vào lớp Tiêu Ngạn để tìm kiếm sự chú ý, khiến tất cả các học sinh lớp ba năm hai đều phải đồng loạt nhớ tên cậu.

Cần gì phải làm thế kia chứ?

“Tôi không thích người khác, cũng sẽ không bao giờ thích người khác.”

Câu nói Tiêu Ngạn đã từng nói, đột ngột vang lên bên tai cậu.

Thế Lạc Tri Dư cậu, cũng được tính là người khác sao?

————

Trên đường tới lớp học tiết tự học buổi tối, Tiêu Ngạn theo thói quen ghé xuống tầng một lấy nước, thuận tiện đi ngang qua hành lang lớp học Lạc Tri Dư. Lạc Tri Dư không có ở đó, trên cửa sổ cũng chỉ có áo khoác đồng phục của Lạc Tri Dư để lại, trên bàn là một tờ đề thi chưa được hoàn thành.

“Lạc ve sầu đâu?” Tiêu Ngạn gõ gõ cửa sổ, hỏi bạn ngồi cũng bàn của Lạc Tri Dư, “Em ấy không trả lời tin nhắn, tôi xuống dưới đây tìm em ấy.”

“Em không biết, nó hình như tâm tình không được tốt lắm, cứ yên lặng suốt thôi, vừa tan học là đã đi ra ngoài rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh lắc đầu, “Còn hỏi em mấy câu hỏi kỳ lạ nữa chứ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Giận thật đó hả? Đừng như vậy chứ.

“Vậy cậu biết vì sao tâm tình em ấy lại không tốt không?” Tiêu Ngạn dựa vào cửa sổ, hỏi thăm tên bạn cùng bàn của Lạc Tri Dư vài chuyện.

“Biết một chút đấy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi vào chỗ bên cạnh cửa sổ, quyết định chia sẻ với Tiêu Ngạn sự khiếp sợ của bản thân, “Theo em tổng kết lại được, thì nó chắn hẳn là đang coi trọng một cục cưng Omega bé bỏng đấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

Lạc Tri Dư rất được hoan nghênh trong đám học sinh Omega, xung quanh cậu thiếu gì các cụ cưng Omega bé bỏng đâu, muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu, chỉ là hầu hết khoảng thời gian của Lạc Tri Dư nếu không dùng để học để ngủ thì đều sẽ chạy đến chỗ hắn ngồi ngốc với nhau, còn đủ thời gian để thích người khác nữa sao?

Không nên chứ.

“Nguyên văn câu nói của em ấy là gì?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa muốn hỏi, đã có người từ sau lưng hắn chạy ba bước lấy đà, nhảy bổ lên phía sau lưng hắn.

“Anh Ngạn.”

Tiêu Ngạn không cần quay đầu lại cũng biết đó là Lạc Tri Dư. Hắn để Lạc Tri Dư tùy ý vồ lên lưng mình, đôi tay vờn quanh cần cổ cậu, cảm thụ được một chút trọng lượng của Lạc Tri Dư đổ dồn về đây: “Làm gì thế? Tiết đầu của tự học buổi tối mới tan được có 15 phút thôi mà đã chạy bay biến rồi?”

“Đi tìm nhóc que cay kia lấy tài liệu công tác hội học sinh học kỳ này.” Trên tay Lạc Tri Dư còn cầm theo vài tờ kế hoạch công việc vừa mới nhận về đây.

Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay, cách một lớp áo len mỏng dính bắt lấy hai cổ tay Lạc Tri Dư, không để Lạc Tri Dư trèo loạn nữa. Ít nhất ở trong mắt hắn, tâm trạng Lạc Tri Dư lúc này vẫn đang rất tốt, cảm giác mất mát khi nãy hắn cảm nhận được lúc vừa bước ra khỏi lớp của hắn, giờ đã hóa thành hư không.

“Thấy tôi xuống đây nên mới vui vẻ như vậy sao?” Tiêu Ngạn thử đo độ dày lớp áo len trên người Lạc Tri Dư.

Nếu khi xưa nghe thấy câu này, bằng tính cách của Lạc Tri Dư mà nói, cậu khẳng định sẽ phản bác lại, nhưng hôm nay Lạc Tri Dư lại khác thường hơn mọi khi. Cậu trầm mặc nửa giây, sau đó liền ở bên tai Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng ừ một tiếng: “Vui lắm.”

Lúc cậu nói lời này, vì để hạ thấp thanh âm đến mức chỉ có hai người mới nghe được, nên cậu sát lại gần lỗ tai Tiêu Ngạn, lúc nói chuyện gương mặt có hơi cọ qua cần cổ của hắn.

“Mặc đồng phục chỉnh tề lại.” Nhóc lưu manh được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, không biết cố ý hay chỉ là vô tình, Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào hắn quá gần, Tiêu Ngạn thậm chí còn có thể cảm nhận được hô hấp của Lạc Tri Dư đang quanh quẩn bên tai, hương đào thơm ngọt như có như không bao lấy cơ thể.

Động tác nhỏ này không hề giống với những động tác vô tình thường ngày khác, Lạc Tri Dư của hôm nay, như thể đang muốn thử hắn vậy.

Tiêu Ngạn yên lặng, nhẹ nhàng đẩy Lạc Tri Dư ra, cầm lấy chiếc áo đang được treo trên cửa sổ xuống, ném vào tay Lạc Tri Dư: “Nhanh lên.”

Vào khoảnh khắc Tiêu Ngạn không chú ý, Lạc Tri Dư khẽ cong khóe miệng, ánh mắt chợt lóe lên.

“Làm sao vậy, tí nữa có người tới kiểm tra à?” Lạc Tri Dư mặc áo khoác lên, “Nhiều người cũng không mặc mà.”

“Không phải.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Sợ cậu lạnh.”

Lạc Tri Dư mới chạy từ đầu kia của hành lang về đây, không thể nói là lạnh được, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn đã bắt cậu mặc, thì cậu đành phải ngoan ngoãn kéo khóa kéo áo khoác đồng phục đến độ cao tiêu chuẩn mới thôi.

Chẳng biết từ khi nào, cậu đôi lúc sẽ tin Tiêu Ngạn một cách vô điều kiện.

Chuyện này không hề liên quan gì đến tin tức tố cả, chỉ liên quan đến mỗi mình Tiêu Ngạn thôi, cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình dường như đã thân thiết với Tiêu Ngạn một cách mù quáng.

“Tan học chờ tôi nhé?” Tiếng chuông của tiết tự học buổi tối vang lên, Tiêu Ngạn vỗ bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, hỏi cậu.

“Ò, được.” Dạo này hai người bọn họ rất hay đi chung với nhau, cho nên Lạc Tri Dư chỉ cần một cái chợp mắt thôi là đã đưa ra được đáp án, “Tan học tôi lên lớp anh chờ anh nhé.”

Tiêu Ngạn quay về tầng trên, Lạc Tri Dư cũng ngồi vào lại vị trí của mình.

“Thế mày có còn muốn tiếp tục xây dựng hình tượng của một học bá kiêu ngạo nữa hay không đây?” Tỉnh Hi Minh vẫn đang loay hoay với đống đề tài của tiết trước, “Muốn đuổi theo cục cưng Omega bé bỏng nhà mày chứ gì?”

“Có gì liên quan đâu chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư nói được một nửa mới chợt phát hiện có gì đó không đúng, “? Ai bảo tao thích Omega?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “?”

Nhiệm vụ học tập trong học kỳ 2 này cực kỳ quan trọng, các thầy cô của lớp ba lầu trên cũng vì thế mà càng ngày dạy càng quá giờ, Lạc Tri Dư mỗi lần đi tìm Tiêu Ngạn, đều thường xuyên gặp phải tình trạng giáo viên lớp bọn họ dạy lố tiết, cậu thiếu niên vai đeo cặp sách ấy chỉ có thể vòng mấy vòng qua lại ở trước cửa lớp ba năm hai để đợi mà thôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Haiz, tôi không giận đâu mà. Không cần phải tự mình xuống đây tìm tôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tôi cùng lắm chỉ giận anh ba ngày thôi, anh cũng biết đó.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tuy rằng tính tôi có hơi kỳ quặc một chút, nhưng tôi vẫn được tính là đối xử tốt với anh đi?

[ Quả quýt ]: Ok, lần tới tiếp tục bắt nạt.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đánh anh bây giờ á.

Buổi tự học buổi tối của lớp ba năm hai hôm nay được khuyến mãi thêm một tiết ôn tập kiểm ra tiếng Anh. Tiêu Ngạn lúc này đang cặm cụi viết linh tinh gì đó lên giấy nháp, rốt cuộc cũng thu hút được sự chú ý của Phàn Việt.

“Tiết tiếng Anh thôi mà, mày lấy đâu ra nhiều giấy nháp vậy?” Phàn Việt kéo một tờ nháp từ bàn bên cạnh sang, “pnA, pnB, tin tức tố?”

“Mày thấy sao?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi ngược lại.

“Lạc ve sầu dưới lầu ấy hả?” Phàn Việt kinh ngạc, “Tao cho rằng tụi mày đã…… Thì ra chỉ có tao ngày nào cũng tự mình đa tình rồi cố gắng yểm trợ cho hai đứa chúng mày thôi sao?”

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn sửa lại cách nói của Phàn Việt.

“Được rồi được rồi, chỉ mày mới được gọi thế thôi, kéo kiệt muốn chết.” Suy cho cùng thì cũng đều là Alpha như nhau cả, Phàn Việt tự nhận mình có thể hiểu được tình cảm mà Tiêu Ngạn dành cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Cho nên hai đứa tụi mày mới đảo ngược quá trình, đầu tiên là ở chung với nhau trước, sau đó mới bắt đầu theo đuổi?”

“Cũng không tính là như vậy……”

Càng thích, thì sẽ càng cẩn thận, Tiêu Ngạn thậm chí còn tham lam luyến tiếc cái trạng thái của hiện tại, chỉ sợ sẽ làm Lạc Tri Dư chạy mất, sợ không thể tiếp tục duy trì trạng thái này nữa.

Đồ mình thích thì chắc chắn phải được đoạt về tay, rất nhiều gia đình khi đoán trước được giới tính của con mình lớn lên là Alpha, đều sẽ giáo dục như thế ngay từ khi còn nhỏ. Tính cách của Tiêu Ngạn ở phương diện này cũng không biểu hiện quá rõ rệt, nhưng chính bản thân Tiêu Ngạn và những người xung quanh hắn đều biết, nếu hắn thích một ai đó từ tận đáy lòng, hắn tất nhiên sẽ muốn cướp người đó về tay, thậm chí còn giam cầm lại, chiếm cho riêng mình.

Nhưng khi đã thật sự gặp được một người người khiến mình yêu thích, thì chẳng phải cứ đơn giản “cướp về tay” là có thể giải quyết được mọi chuyện.

Hắn vẫn đang mắc kẹt trong vòng luẩn quẩn của việc bắt lấy vì sao ấy lại rồi lại thả nó đi, chỉ vì sợ rằng nó ấy sẽ mất đi vẻ rực rỡ ban đầu vốn có.

Chỉ là, vì sao ấy đã dần trở nên sa đọa mất rồi.

“Dù sao mày cũng đã quyết định mặc kệ tin tức tố rồi, thế nên phải đối xử tốt với Lạc Tri Dư một chút.” Phàn Việt cúi đầu sửa lại một bài làm sai, cũng lười chả muốn quan tâm đến hai người kia nữa.

“Đừng có cả ngày cứ tóm được cơ hội là lại khi dễ người ta, mà dù sao thì Lạc Tri Dư hình như cũng không để ý lắm, tuy rằng quan hệ hai nhà chúng mày chả tốt là bao, nhưng hoàn cảnh trưởng thành của hai đứa tụi bay thật ra cũng khá giống nhau đấy, tính cách cũng không khác nhau lắm đâu.”

“Được thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng bút gạch mất ba chữ “Tin tức tố” trên giấy.

Tới gần lúc tan học, cạnh cửa lớp ba năm hai từ đâu ra xuất hiện một thân ảnh mang bộ đồng phục màu đỏ chót. Lạc Tri Dư đứng nép vào góc khuất để tránh đi ánh nhìn của giáo viên, gửi tin nhắn cho Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Còn bao lâu nữa?

[ Quả quýt ]: Còn phần bố cục bài nữa thôi là xong rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Trời ạ, anh ơi em buồn ngủ quá đi à.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tôi vì sao lại muốn tới chờ anh kia chứ, lớp các anh lần nào tan học cũng trễ thế này.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cho tôi một lý do hợp lý để tới chờ anh tan học đi, nếu không sau này tôi sẽ không làm nữa đâu.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngáp.jpg

Cảm giác của Tiêu Ngạn hình như đã chính xác, Lạc Tri Dư của hôm nay, có vẻ như thật sự đang muốn thăm dò thứ gì đó?

Tay Tiêu Ngạn đưa vào bàn phím đánh chữ nhanh như bay, rồi lại xóa hai dòng tin nhắn mới nhập vào, ngẩng đầu lên liền phát hiện Lạc Tri Dư khi nãy đứng cạnh cửa giờ đã thay đổi phương hướng, đang quay sang trò chuyện cùng với một cô bạn nữ bên lớp bốn năm hai.

Hai người tựa như đang nói về một đề tài gì đó rất thú vị, khóe miệng của Lạc Tri Dư đôi lúc lại cong lên, tiếng cười phát ra trong lúc đang nói chuyện với cô bạn nữ kia truyền thẳng đến bên này.

Không vì lý do gì cả, Tiêu Ngạn bỗng chốc nhớ tới lời nói của cậu bạn cùng bàn Lạc Tri Dư, cây bút trong tay hắn lạch cạch một tiếng gãy làm đôi.

“Ôi má ơi, mày cáu bẳn cái gì chứ hả?” Phàn Việt bị tên bạn ngồi cùng bàn dọa cho hoảng sợ, vừa ngẩng đầu lên, liền lập tức thấy phía sau khung cửa sổ xuất hiện cậu bạn học Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng cạnh cửa lớp bốn vui vẻ trò chuyện với người ta, “Người ta chỉ nói chuyện làm quen tí thôi mà”

Dựa theo tính cách mạnh mẽ này của Tiêu Ngạn, về sau Lạc Tri Dư chả phải sẽ bị bắt nạt cho lên bờ xuống ruộng sao, chẳng qua Lạc Tri Dư cũng không phải dạng gì ngoan ngoãn cho lắm, Phàn Việt vẫn còn nhỡ rõ ràng rành mạch mình đã bị cây chổi kia ngộ thương như thế nào.

“Hôm nay em ấy có nói với Tỉnh Hi Minh, rằng mình đang nhìn trúng một cục cưng Omega bé bỏng” Giáo viên tiếng Anh đang lấy bố cục bài viết của Tiêu Ngạn ra để làm ví dụ cho việc giảng dạy, Tiêu Ngạn đến cặp sách cũng thu dọn xong xuôi hết rồi, chỉ chờ mỗi tan học là cắp đít đi ngay.

Phàn Việt cũng chẳng biết vì cái gì, bản thân mình lại đột nhiên có thể lý giải được tâm tình của Tỉnh Hi Minh: “…… Mày xác định nguyên văn lời nói của em ấy là như vậy sao? Sao tao lại cảm giác như có gì đó không đúng lắm ấy nhỉ.”

Câu nói quen thuộc này, Phàn Việt tóm lại cứ cảm thấy hình như mình đã từng nghe qua ở đâu đó rồi, như thể đã thân thuộc với nó lắm ấy, nghe quen tai thật sự.

Lạc Tri Dư chờ Tiêu Ngạn đến mệt mỏi, tiện tay túm được một đàn chị Omega lại đây nói chuyện. Hai người liền kể về lịch sử yêu đương đầy chua chát của Nghiêm Tử Hàm, từng người lần lượt phát biểu, nêu lên ý kiến của mình ——

“Nghiêm Tử Hàm là muốn làm loạn đó.” Đàn chị đang tán gẫu cùng Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Còn ghét bỏ tin tức tố của người ta nữa chứ, cuối cùng chả phải cũng thành đôi với nhau đó sao.”

“Cho nên cuối cùng nó cũng chẳng quan tâm đến tin tức tố nữa……”

Nói được một nửa, bỗng chợt có ai đó đè tay lên vai cậu. Người này hình như còn có hơi xúc động, nên mới dùng khá nhiều sức lực, ép cậu đến nỗi khiến cậu cảm thấy khó chịu.

“Tan học rồi?” Lạc Tri Dư phất tay chào tạm biệt đàn chị, “Thế thì đi thôi.”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, Tiêu Ngạn đã nửa cưỡng chế mà ôm lấy cậu, hướng về phía cầu thang đi xuống. Ánh đèn lờ mờ soi bước từng bậc thang, đám học sinh vừa tan học ai ai cũng vội vã phải về ký túc xá, chẳng còn hơi đâu để chú ý đến hai người bọn họ nữa.

Đánh dấu tạm thời tuy rằng đã phai nhạt dần, nhưng dù sao cũng chưa biến mất hoàn toàn, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn rất mẫn cảm khi đối diện với mùi tin tức tố vị quýt của Tiêu Ngạn. Ngay lúc này đây, người khác có khả năng sẽ không cảm nhận được, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư thì vẫn có thể phát hiện ra.

Tiêu Ngạn chân bước rất nhanh, Lạc Tri Dư vừa lơ đãng vài giây, dưới chân đã vướng phải thứ gì đó, còn chưa kịp té nhào xuống, đã bị Tiêu Ngạn kéo lại.

“Bà dì tên kỳ dịch cảm của anh lại đến nữa hả?” Lạc Tri Dư xoa xoa bả vai bị ép đến đau đớn, “Hung dữ cái gì chứ?”


	56. Chương 56: Lỗ hổng trong quy tắc

Vừa rồi chỉ lo đi đường, Lạc Tri Dư chẳng hề chú ý đến những thứ khác, thẳng đến lúc này khi đã dừng chân lại, Lạc Tri Dư mới phát hiện con đường mà Tiêu Ngạn dẫn cậu đi, không phải con đường ngày thường hai người sẽ đi lúc tan học.

Nơi cậu đặt chân tới, là một con đường nhỏ trong khuôn viên cũ của trường, cũng là nơi cậu đã ngã ống cống như một thằng ngốc hồi học kỳ 1.

Ánh đèn hai bên đường như đã đứng tuổi, chỉ có thể phát ra tia sáng nhàn nhạt, còn không bằng đám sao trời lấp lánh phía xa kia.

Trước đó vài ngày trường học đã đi lùng bắt đám học sinh yêu sớm, thường xuyên có thầy cô đến chỗ này tuần tra, tạo thành áp lực khá lớn, khiến cho con đường này dạo gần đây cũng có ít người qua lại.

Hơi ẩm lạnh lẽo của buổi đêm phả về đây, Lạc Tri Dư quấn chặt áo khoác đồng phục của chính mình, nhận ra việc khi nãy Tiêu Ngạn bắt mình mặc quần áo cho đàng hoàng là đúng, cũng không biết bắt đầu từ bao giờ, Tiêu Ngạn lại thích quan tâm đến mấy chi tiết nhỏ nhặt này trong sinh hoạt của cậu đến như vậy.

Hai cậu nam sinh cấp ba dẫm lên ánh đèn đường mập mờ, bước từng bước về khu ký túc xá.

“Lúc nãy tôi khiến cậu đau sao?” Tiêu Ngạn dắt Lạc Tri Dư tránh đi cái ống cống bị bỏ hoang.

Chuyện này không phải là lỗi của Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ là do hắn quá sợ hãi, do hắn cầu mà không được thôi. Hắn không nên lấy tin tức tố để gây áp lực cho Lạc Tri Dư, dù độ xứng đôi có bằng không đi chăng nữa, thì đó cũng là tin tức tố của Alpha, Lạc Tri Dư có khả năng sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu.

Hắn và những Alpha khác đều giống nhau, dùng mười mấy năm học tập và xã hội hóa để che giấu thiên tính ác liệt của bản thân, nhưng một khi đã đối mặt với Lạc Tri Dư, tất cả bản chất tiềm ẩn của hắn đều biến mất trong nháy mắt.

“Thật sự không có mà, anh không cần phải cảm thấy tự trách đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu, “Chỉ là…… Có chút ngoài ý muốn thôi.”

Như thể đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đã bị quả quýt đập cái bốp vào đầu.

Tiêu Ngạn chỉ tỏ ra hung dữ với cậu mỗi một lần, đó là vào kỳ dịch cảm của hắn, chẳng qua hôm đó là do tin tức tố hắn hung thôi, còn hôm nay mói là chính bản thân hắn thật sự hung dữ.

Cậu không hỏi Tiêu Ngạn vì sao lại muốn dẫn cậu đến con đường nhỏ này, hôm nay người ra tay thử đối phương trước chính là cậu, Tiêu Ngạn sẽ phản ứng ra sao, cậu đều sẽ tiếp thu một cách vô điều kiện hết.

Cậu nhận ra Tiêu Ngạn hình như có chuyện muốn hỏi mình, chính bản thân cậu cũng có chuyện muốn hỏi, nhưng xung quanh quá an tĩnh, giữa hai người bọn họ, cũng thiếu mất một cơ hội mở miệng.

Con đường này không dễ đi, nhưng cũng không phải là một đoạn đường dài, không chậm trễ việc trở về ký túc xá của hai người bọn họ, dù cho thời gian nói chuyện của bọn họ cũng chẳng còn bao lâu nữa.

“Tôi không muốn tỏ ra hung dữ với cậu.” Alpha luôn có thiên tính muốn an ủi Omega, Tiêu Ngạn theo thói quen mà chụp lấy hai má Lạc Tri Dư.

“Anh có thể hung dữ với tôi mà, tôi không chán ghét anh đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư bác bỏ lời nói của Tiêu Ngạn, “Tôi đã nói là tôi tự tìm rồi.”

“Đó là bởi vì tôi chưa từng thực sự hung dữ với cậu.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cậu lớn thế này rồi, chẳng ai có thể bắt nạt cậu, chỉ sợ cậu chán ghét tôi thôi.”

“Nói như thể anh chưa từng bắt nạt tôi vậy ấy, đừng cho rằng tôi không biết đằng sau lớp vỏ quýt kia của anh thực chất chỉ là một đồ tồi tệ, Alpha các anh……” Cũng không đúng, Lạc Tri Dư lại tự lắc đầu phủ nhận, “Anh với các Alpha khác không giống nhau, tôi không chỉ nói về mỗi tin tức tố đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư không hề báo trước mà ngừng bước chân, bắt lấy tay Tiêu Ngạn không chịu buông, Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng tránh ra, rồi không kéo cậu đi nữa, cũng ngừng lại theo.

Sự kiên nhẫn của nhóc lưu manh này chỉ có vài phút.

“Có chuyện thì cứ hỏi, cùng nhau hỏi.” Lạc Tri Dư đề nghị, “Hình thức hỏi đáp, đừng hỏi những câu hỏi mở, có hai sự lựa chọn, chỉ được phép trả lời một chữ, không cho nói dối, không được chất vấn, nếu không được thì cứ đánh một trận để giải quyết, hiệu suất như vậy mới là tối ưu.”

“Cũng đúng.” Đây là phong cách giải quyết vấn đề của Lạc Tri Dư, cũng là phương thức trao đổi thích hợp nhất giữa hai người bọn họ.

Có lẽ đây chính là sự lựa chọn duy nhất, để giải quyết hết cả những nghi vấn được đặt ra từ lúc bắt đầu đến tận bây giờ.

“Cậu bắt tôi phải nêu lý do để cậu chờ tôi cùng tan học.” Tiêu Ngạn thuật lại dòng tin nhắn mà Lạc Tri Dư đã nhắn trên WeChat mười mấy phút trước, “Không phải là thuận miệng nói, đúng không?”

“Đúng.” Vốn dĩ cũng không phải thuận miệng nói, là nhất thời hứng khởi mới có mục đích khác thôi.

Lạc Tri Dư trả lời xong, liền tung ra câu hỏi của mình, “Tin tức tố đối với anh mà nói, rất quan trọng đúng không?”

“Không.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, câu hỏi này quá mức quen thuộc, Lạc Tri Dư cũng đang tìm kiếm câu trả lời cho vấn đề này bằng cách tương tự với hắn.

Lạc Tri Dư hôm nay đi hỏi nhiều người như vậy, cũng thu được rất nhiều đáp án khác nhau, nhưng suy cho cùng, cái đáp án mà cậu thích nhất, vẫn chỉ có vỏn vẹn một chữ “không” được nói ra từ chính miệng Tiêu Ngạn.

Kế tiếp là tới phiên Tiêu Ngạn đặt câu hỏi: “Cậu hôm nay cố ý lưu manh đúng không? Có đúng hay không hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Nói khó nghe như vậy làm gì chứ? Tôi nào có lưu manh đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư không tuân thủ theo quy tắc, cậu lui về phía sau một bước, muốn dựa vào thân cây ven đường để tự tiếp thêm dũng khí cho mình, “Lúc đó tôi chỉ muốn thử xem……”

“Thử xem cái gì?” Tiêu Ngạn gắt gao truy xét, “Nói cả câu hoàn chỉnh đi.”

Một người từ chối trả lời, người còn lại thì truy xét lung tung, cả hai đều phạm quy hết.

“Câu hỏi cuối cùng.” Lạc Tri Dư né tránh đề tài này, đồng thời đưa tầm mắt sang chỗ khác, “Anh nghĩ kỹ đi rồi hỏi lại.”

“Nếu lại tái phạm thì phải làm sao?” Tiêu Ngạn tương đối để ý chuyện này.

“Nếu tái phạm thì sẽ để anh xử trí.” Vừa rồi là do Lạc Tri Dư phạm quy trước, là cậu cố tình làm lơ.

“Tôi cho cậu hai sự lựa chọn, cậu chỉ được trả lời một từ, đúng không?” Tiêu Ngạn một lần nữa xác nhận quy tắc của mục hỏi đáp.

“Đúng đúng đúng.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn đang suy nghĩ câu hỏi mình muốn hỏi, chẳng còn hơi sức đâu để quan tâm về mấy cái quy tắc đó nữa.

“Nghĩ kỹ rồi.” Trên thân cây có lớp bụi bẩn, Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy vạt áo khoác đồng phục của Lạc Tri Dư, kéo cậu trở về. Lạc Tri Dư không đoán trước được động tác của hắn, suýt chút nữa bổ nhào vào ngực Tiêu Ngạn, “Ve sầu có muốn hỏi trước không?”

Mấy câu hỏi khéo không mấy rõ ràng đã đưa bầu không khí đến mức vừa phải, bọn họ từ vài ba câu trả lời mình nhận được, dần dần hiểu rõ tâm tư tình cảm của đối phương.

Lạc Tri Dư như thể bị mê hoặc, hỏi vấn đề đang được bản thân mình để ý nhất ——

“Lạc Tri Dư là người khác sao?”

“Đúng hay không.”

Đây là câu hỏi cậu muốn biết đáp án nhất, chỉ là lúc hỏi thì lại như bị cắt đầu cắt đuôi, Tiêu Ngạn khả năng cao cũng sẽ không hiểu được cậu đang muốn hỏi cái gì.

Cậu định tiếp tục nói chuyện, phải giải thích cho Tiêu Ngạn biết ngọn nguồn của câu hỏi này, nhưng ngón trỏ của Tiêu Ngạn lại chợt ấn lên giữa hai cánh môi cậu, cản trở lời giải thích cậu chuẩn bị nói ra.

“Cậu muốn giải thích trước, hay là nghe câu hỏi của tôi trước?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Cậu tự chọn đi.”

Lời nói định nói ra cũng đã bị chặn trở về rồi, người này còn làm bộ tốt bụng muốn trưng cầu ý kiến của cậu nữa chứ. Lạc Tri Dư không hài lòng mà há mồm, cắn một ngụm vào lòng bàn tay của Tiêu Ngạn: “Được thôi, anh nói đi.”

Đèn đường cũ kỹ chỉ có thể chiếu sáng được nửa hình vòng cung nhỏ dưới chân, Lạc Tri Dư đi theo Tiêu Ngạn đứng dưới ánh sáng màu cam nhạt, bỗng chốc cảm thấy bên ngoài ánh đèn này chính là một khoảng không vô tận.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi đầy đủ họ tên của cậu, “Lúc tôi đặt cậu hỏi, dựa theo quy tắc mà cậu đã định trước, thì cậu có hai sự lựa chọn và chỉ được chọn trả lòi một từ, nếu không sẽ bị tính là phạm quy.”

Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ nhàng ừ một tiếng, chờ đợi câu hỏi của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Thế thì đừng hỏi liệu tin tức tố có phù hợp hay không nữa, thích anh đi. Em ‘đồng ý’ hay ‘không đồng ý’ đây?”


	57. Chương 57: Danh chính ngôn thuận và trong sáng

Câu hỏi này nằm ngoài dự liệu của Lạc Tri Dư.

Cậu cho rằng cậu đang là người ra tay thử hắn trước, cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn tin thần cho việc bản thân mình sẽ bị chế giễu và châm biếm hết rồi, nhưng lại không ngờ rằng mình mới chính là người luôn bị đặt trong tầm ngắm của người ta.

Khung cảnh nửa thác loạn nửa kiều diễm bên ở phòng tranh ngày hôm đó, cũng không phải là ảo giác của cậu.

Trong lúc nhất thời cậu có chút kinh ngạc, cũng có chút vui sướng, những câu hỏi xuất hiện trong đầu cậu giờ đây như đã có lời giải đáp, và lí do cho khoảng thời gian hai người ở chung trước kia cũng đã nhận được một lời giải thích chính đáng.

Tiêu Ngạn thích cậu.

Cho nên mới suốt ngày nhấn mạnh một vấn đề với cậu, khiến cậu dần dần vạch ra một ranh giới rõ ràng giữa Tiêu Ngạn và các “Alpha khác” trong lòng mình.

Là do cậu phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp, là do cậu có chút chạm chạp trong việc phát hiện ra tình cảm của mình.

Chẳng qua, về lại với vấn đề của bản thân ——

Lựa chọn “Đồng ý” = đáp ứng hắn

Lựa chọn “Không đồng ý” = phạm quy = mặc hắn xử trí = đáp ứng hắn

Đáp ứng hắn = bỏ qua độ phù hợp tin tức tố = thích hắn

“Anh cũng thông minh thật đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư xem xét lại hai cái đáp án này thêm một lần nữa, lập tức phát hiện quy tắc mình thuận miệng đề ra giờ đã bị Tiêu Ngạn lợi dụng, “Anh hố tôi, thừa lúc tôi không để ý mà sửa quy tắc.”

Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, Tiêu Ngạn căn bản đã không định chừa lại cho cậu một con đường sống.

Lạc Tri Dư không phải là người khác, câu hỏi này, hiển nhiên đã có đáp án.

“Nói bậy, anh nào có sửa quy tắc của em.” Tiêu Ngạn không đồng ý với cách nói này của cậu, “Anh chỉ nhấn mạnh nó, làm rõ các quy tắc ban đầu, để cuộc đối thoại của chúng ta có thể được tuân theo luật lệ hơn thôi.”

“Thích em mà, làm sao có thể gọi là hố em được chứ?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Trước kia cậu thật sự không phát hiện, anh Ngạn của cậu còn có bản lĩnh cãi lý nữa chứ, cái phương thức hố người này của hắn trông cực kỳ quen thuộc, chính là cái kiểu mà cậu thường hay dùng trước kia.

Như thế này có được gọi là gần đèn thì sáng không?

“Có ai như anh sao?” Lạc Tri Dư muốn dừng cuộc chơi, “Tôi nói trắng ra là đã không còn sự lựa chọn rồi.”

“Bắt đầu từ khi thanh danh của anh bị em hại, em đã mất đi quyền lựa chọn.” Tiêu Ngạn tung ra một sự thật, “Em đội cho anh nhiều nồi như vậy, chẳng còn ai muốn anh nữa rồi, em phải hốt anh về chứ.”

Sự việc đã đến nước này, Lạc Tri Dư cũng chỉ muốn chứng tỏ hai điều thôi. Thứ nhất, cậu không hề đội nồi cho Tiêu Ngạn, cậu chả có ấn tượng gì về việc đó cả, thứ hai, Tiêu Ngạn là bộ mặt của trường Nhất Trung, chẳng bao giờ có chuyện không còn ai thích hắn hết.

“Không cho nói dối, không được truy hỏi.” Tiêu Ngạn thuật lại quy tắc khi nãy vừa mới được Lạc Tri Dư định ra, rồi lại hoàn thiện và cải tiến các quy tắc, khiến cho khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi này của bọn họ trông giống như một trò chơi đánh cờ hơn là vấn đáp, “Không được bóp méo sự lựa chọn, không được nói về những thứ không liên quan.”

“Quy củ là do tôi định ra, quyền giải thích hẳn là phải ở phía tôi chứ?” Lạc Tri Dư có ý đồ kháng nghị.

“Bác bỏ.” Như để chứng minh cho việc mình hoàn toàn hiểu rõ quy tắc của cuộc đối thoại này, Tiêu Ngạn không tiếp thu bất cứ lời phản bác nào, “Tôi cũng có quyền giải thích.”

“Tôi thấy hình như anh ngứa đòn chổi đúng không?” Lạc Tri Dư tức giận nói, “Câu hỏi này hình như vẫn chưa được rõ ràng lắm nhỉ.”

“‘Đồng ý’ hay ‘không đồng ý’.” Tiêu Ngạn đang chờ đáp án từ phía cậu, “Còn không nói nữa, ký túc xá khu sẽ đóng cửa đấy, còn kéo dài thời gian, anh sẽ tính em phạm quy.”

“Từ góc độ cá nhân góc độ mà nói, anh tương đối hy vọng em sẽ phạm quy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Anh cứ tưởng bở.” Lạc Tri Dư xua tay Tiêu Ngạn đi, “Đáp án của em là ‘đồng ý’.”

Sự liều lĩnh không màng kết quả và tính bồng bột ngồn cuồng luôn là hai thứ song hành với tuổi trẻ của mỗi người, thường xuất hiện ở trong ký ức đen tối của bất kỳ ai hoặc trong những vấn đề thường ngày hay bị xã hội lên án. Thế nhưng, có lẽ ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, thời niên thiếu ngây ngô đơn thuần ấy chẳng phải là một thứ gì đó xấu xa, mà nó lại chính là thứ mà năm đó rất nhiều người đã vô tình lướt qua, để rồi giờ đây muốn quay trở lại cũng chẳng còn kịp nữa.

“Em đồng ý với anh, thứ em thích là con người anh.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Em không cần biết tin tức tố của anh thế nào, gia cảnh của anh ra sao, cũng không muốn suy nghĩ về tương lai hay gì hết.”

Tiêu Ngạn đã đoán được trước đáp án này.

“Anh bắt được em rồi.” Hắn thấp giọng nói.

Lạc Tri Dư vẫn đang cân nhắc làm sao để xử lí việc độ phù hợp tin tức tố về lâu dài, thì đột nhiên nghe thấy câu nói này của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Bắt cái gì cơ?” Cậu bất chợt nhớ ra hình như mình đã thống nhất với Tiêu Ngạn, rằng nếu bắt được cậu nói xấu hắn, thì sẽ phải để hắn tùy ý bắt nạt, lời này chính bản thân cậu cũng đã quên, Tiêu Ngạn chắc cũng chả nhớ rõ đâu nhỉ.

Tiêu Ngạn không giải thích câu nói này của hắn, mà chỉ thay đổi hình thức trò chuyện với Lạc Tri Dư: “Sau này em có thể có thể danh chính ngôn thuận chờ anh tan học.”

Cái câu danh chính ngôn thuận xuất hiện tại thời điểm này, có vẻ cực kỳ hợp với tâm trạng lúc này của Lạc Tri Dư, nhóc lưu manh liền nói: “Em không làm đâu, lớp các anh ngày nào cũng dạy quá giờ hết, dù sao cũng đã là bạn trai danh chính ngôn thuận rồi mà, em chắc cũng không cần phải đến đó để diểm danh mỗi ngày đâu nhỉ.”

“Vậy em cũng có thể tiếp tục danh chính ngôn thuận mà giở trò lưu manh với anh.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Có phải không?”

“Ai lưu manh chứ?” Tiểu lưu manh chối bay chối biến những thứ mình đã làm, “Đừng hắt em cái bát nước bẩn này nữa, anh có chứng cứ không?”

Chứng cứ không được lưu lại, Lạc Tri Dư cũng chẳng hà cớ gì phải chịu tội cả, Tiêu Ngạn quyết định lần sau sẽ bắt cậu ngay tại trận.

Ánh đèn ven đường từ màu cam biến thành màu vàng nhạt, bọn họ đã đi ra khỏi con đường nhỏ kia, phía trước không xa chính là ký túc xá của Lạc Tri Dư, bước chân của hai người đều dần dần chậm lại.

Dù cho không có đánh dấu dấu tạm thời, thì hai người bọn họ cũng không muốn tách nhau ra, có thể thấy mối quan hệ này của bọn họ không hề bị lệ thuộc vào tin tức tố.

Lạc Tri Dư vai mang cặp sách chuẩn bị đi, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn kéo về, ngăn lại không cho cậu rời mình nửa bước.

“Cũng đến giờ ngủ rồi đó, anh ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư chớp chớp mắt, “Dẫn em về đi.”

“Bồi thường anh một chút đã.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa ra yêu cầu đầu tiên sau khi đã thành công tóm lấy được ngôi sao sáng này.

“Lý do?” Lạc Tri Dư vui vẻ. Tiêu Ngạn không chỉ không thả cậu đi, mà còn giữ cậu lại để yêu cầu bồi thường nữa chứ. Cậu đã quen với sự tự do và buông thả, nhưng dù vậy thì cũng chẳng hề chán ghét cái cảm giác bị kiểm soát và yêu cầu.

“Trước kia anh theo đuổi em, em được anh chăm sóc lâu như vậy, giờ lại không muốn bồi thường cho anh sao?”

“Em làm sao lại……” Vạt áo Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy kéo lại. Lần này Tiêu Ngạn không dìu cậu, mà để cậu ngã thẳng vào lồng ngực hắn, bàn tay nắm lấy ống tay áo cậu di chuyển lên, lại đẩy cằm cậu khiến cậu hơi hơi ngửa đầu.

Lạc Tri Dư thả lỏng thân thể, nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi nụ hôn đầu tiên của cuộc đời mình.

Vị trí của bọn họ đứng rất gần với ký túc xá, mặc dù quanh đây không có ai theo dõi, nhưng hành động này của hai người vẫn được coi là to gan lớn mật, các thầy cô mới tan tầm đều có thể ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua, đôi lúc cũng sẽ có các học sinh ghé sang nơi này, tỷ lệ bị người khác bắt gặp cũng cực kỳ cao.

Sự bồng bột và vượt rào, vốn chính là thứ khiến học sinh ở tuổi này cảm thấy rất hưng phấn, huống chi, người hôn cậu còn là người mà cậu rất thích nữa chứ.

Đêm nay ngoại trừ bọn họ ra, không còn ai đi ngang qua nơi này, nhưng cảnh tượng như vậy cũng đủ để khiến Lạc Tri Dư hưng phấn không thôi.

Đây chỉ là một nụ hôn thoáng qua, Tiêu Ngạn cũng không chạm vào tuyến thể sau cổ cậu, thế mà tin tức tổ mùi đào của Lạc Tri Dư lại cứ tuôn ra xối xả. Mùi hương đào này đã lưu manh hết phần của chủ nhân mình, đồng thời cũng bám đầy lên người Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn xách một thân đầy mùi đào thơm ngọt quay trở về.

Trương Thự chạy lên tầng trên chơi, Phàn Việt thì đi cua gái, trong ký túc xá chỉ còn thừa lại một tên Thang Nguyên, cạnh cửa ký túc xá còn có mười mấy chú mèo đang nằm lăn ra ngủ.

“Lạc Tri Dư lại phun nước ngọt vào người mày à?” Thang Nguyên ghé vào bàn học khép nửa con mắt, nửa mộng nửa tỉnh lim dim ngủ, “Hương đào thơm quá.”

Tiêu Ngạn vươn tay lấy sách, nhớ về cơn mưa nước có ga ngọt ngào vào buổi chiều mùa hè năm ngoái.

————

“Lêu lổng tận chỗ nào vậy? Tan học gần nửa giờ rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh bưng thau giặt đồ mở cửa giúp Lạc Tri Dư, “Mày với Tiêu Ngạn từ hồi nào bắt đầu có nhiều chuyện để nói với nhau đến thế hả?”

Lạc Tri Dư chợt phát hiện, tên Tiêu Ngạn này, luôn là người có thể khiến tâm tình của cậu trở nên rất tốt.

“Có lêu lổng đâu.” Là danh chính ngôn thuận đấy.

“Hỏi mày chuyện này cái.” Lạc Tri Dư ném cặp sách xuống, “Tại sao chúng ta lại phải cứ để ý đến độ xứng đôi tin tức tố giữa Alpha và Omega nhỉ.”

“Hả?” Tỉnh Hi Minh đang đứng ngoài ban công phơi quần áo, “Mày sao còn rối rắm về mấy cái vấn đề này làm gì nhỉ?”

“Tao cũng không để ý lắm.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Chỉ là không thể nào bỏ qua nó được, nếu độ xứng đôi quá kém, thì chắc cũng chẳng hợp nhau về mặt tình cảm đâu, hơn nữa còn không có cách nào để thực hiện đánh dấu hoàn toàn, khuyết mất một nghi thức rồi, chờ đến lúc đi lãnh giấy kết hôn, tất nhiên các chỉ số trên đó cũng sẽ bị bớt đi một ít.”

“Được rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào mép giường, cảm giác được nụ hôn khi nãy vẫn còn đọng lại trên môi cậu. Cậu duỗi tay chạm chạm khóe môi, xoay người đối diện với bức tường mà cười ngốc.

“Nếu một trong hai người gặp phải người có tin tức tố phù hợp với mình, thì mọi chuyện sẽ khó khăn hơn nhỉ? ” Tỉnh Hi Minh tự hỏi.

“Vậy quả quýt kia sẽ bị tao xay thành sinh tố quýt luôn.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh chậm rãi viết một dấu chấm hỏi ở trên giấy nháp.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh nằm xuống rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em cũng vậy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em vừa mới kiểm thời khoá biểu xong. Tiết ba ngày mai cả hai lớp chúng ta đều sẽ học thể dục!

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Quả quýt ]: Đi ngủ sớm một chút đi!

[ Ve sầu ]: Em sẽ lẻn qua tìm anh chơi cầu lông ha ha ha.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, ngủ đi.

Hết thảy đều giống y như trước kia, bọn họ vẫn là bọn họ, chỉ khác cái giờ đây đã có thêm phần danh chính ngôn thuận vào nữa mà thôi.

Nhất Trung tương đối coi trọng thể chất của học sinh, các giáo viên mỹ thuật và âm nhạc dù có thường xuyên “xin nghỉ” thì mấy tiết thể dục của học sinh vẫn cứ phải theo lẽ thường mà tiến hành. Lạc Tri Dư học kỳ này lại như cũ chọn môn cầu lông, trước khi tiếng chuông vào lớp vang lên, cậu vẫn còn đang xách theo quả cầu lông chạy sang sân bóng rỗ.

“Trước kia lúc học thể dục em ấy cũng tích cực như vậy sao?” Thầy phụ trách lớp dường như đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì đó. Lạc Tri Dư từ xưa đến nay nổi tiếng là người có thành tích thể dục tốt nhưng lại có tật lười vận động, ngay cả khi diễn ra đại hội thể thao cũng chẳng có tí ý thức tập thể nào, vậy mà gần đây lại thấy năng động đến lạ thường.

“Anh Ngạn!” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay lên, phóng quả cầu lông về phía đầu Tiêu Ngạn, động tác thuần thục đến nỗi bọn Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng không nỡ nhìn thẳng.

Tiêu Ngạn một khắc nghe thấy thanh âm ấy đã lập tức xoay người, bắt được quả cầu đang bay vụt qua.

“Vậy hai người chơi đi, bọn tôi qua bên kia đánh vậy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh cùng với đám đồng bọn của mình đi sang bên kia, “Còn làm gì được khi hai người đấy hợp lại thành một tổ, còn làm gì được khi Lạc Tri Dư là người của lớp ba năm hai chứ.”

Phần lý thuyết của mấy môn thể dục tự chọn chỉ cần học nửa học kỳ thôi là đã xong rồi, học kỳ 2 để dành cho học sinh vận động tự do. Các giáo viên cũng chẳng quản lớp nhiều lắm, hai thầy cô phụ trách môn tự chọn lúc này cũng vậy, thậm chí còn có một người trên tay đang cầm chén trà, đứng cạnh xà đơn nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất.

Lạc Tri Dư đánh cầu lông khá tốt, Tiêu Ngạn cũng chẳng kém cậu là bao, hai người cứ anh tới em đi, lúc đánh cầu cũng đánh rất mạnh, đến nỗi Phàn Việt đang học lớp bóng rổ chạy lại đây nhặt bóng, bị quả cầu của Tiêu Ngạn đánh trúng trán, đứng giữa sân trường á một tiếng.

“Mệt quá.” Lạc Tri Dư ném vợt và bóng sang một bên, cùng với Tiêu Ngạn ngồi lên bậc thang cạnh sân cầu lông, “Cho em miếng nước đi.”

Nãy cậu ra đây vẫn chưa kịp mang nước, nên đã chủ động muốn xài ké bình nước của anh bồ mình, còn tỏ ra rất tốt bụng mà chừa lại cho Tiêu Ngạn một ít nước.

Hai chiếc áo đồng phục đỏ xanh của bọn họ đều được cởi ra, treo vắt vẻo lên trên nhánh cây cạnh sân cầu lồng. Nửa thân trên của Lạc Tri Dư đều dựa hết lên vai Tiêu Ngạn, cậu duỗi tay kéo dây giày hắn, bị hắn đánh cho rụt tay lại.

“Bạn trai đánh người.” Lạc Tri Dư lười nhác hưởng ké mùi quýt của hắn. Bởi vì khi nãy vừa mới vận động chảy mồ hôi, nên quanh người Tiêu Ngạn bây giờ toàn là mùi quýt thoang thoảng, Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay phải cởi nút áo Tiêu Ngạn ra, lại bị hắn đánh cho rụt trở về.

“Em có thấy phiền không vậy hả.” Nhóc lưu manh hưởng ké thất bại, đột nhiên đứng lên không hề báo trước, đẩy Tiêu Ngạn ngã xuống thảm cỏ, sau đó lập tức bị Tiêu Ngạn đè cánh tay ấn trở lại, còn hung hăng nhéo phía sau cổ cậu một phát.

“Em sai rồi em sai rồi, không làm loạn nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay đầu hàng.

“Lạc Tri Dư lớp anh và Tiêu Ngạn lớp tôi trông có vẻ rất thân nhau đấy.” Hai vị giáo viên thể dục đứng ngoài nhìn thấy hết một này, “Lạc Tri Dư là Omega nhỉ, vậy mà cũng có thể đùa giỡ như thế được sao?”

“Hả? Ừ đấy, hai đứa chúng nó ngày nào mà chả đánh nhau, chỉ có đôi lúc với hòa hợp được thôi.” Thanh Nguyên chạy lại đây nhặt cầu thì nghe thấy cuộc đối thoại này của hai vị giáo viên, bọn họ thậm chí còn đang lắc đầu ngao ngán, “Đến nỗi cái việc yêu sớm cũng không hề tồn tại giữa hai đứa chúng nó nữa, chúng nó trong sáng là cái chắc rồi.”


	58. Chương 58: “Yêu xa”

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung ——

[ Lại đi bắt học sinh yêu sớm nữa rồi, anh em cẩn thận nhé. ]

Lầu 1: Chia sẻ lại, tắt đài tại đây, xin hãy nhớ rõ ân tình này.

Lầu 2: Tiêu đề càng ngắn, sự việc càng lớn, tôi đã có thể cảm nhận được bầu không khí khẩn trương rồi.

Lầu 3: Tin tức nội bộ à? Chủ lầu đúng là người tốt!

Lầu 4: Phía Tây vừa mới lắp thêm cái máy giám sát, mọi người cẩn thận, ở góc bên kia của đường nhỏ ấy, nếu chưa tìm được góc chết để trốn thì đừng có đi.

Lầu 5: Mỉm-cười.jpg

[ Bài viết này đã bị quản trị viên gỡ bỏ, giao diện bị vô hiệu hoá, 5 giây sau sẽ được chuyển về giao diện ban đầu. ]

“Dạo này có nhiều người yêu sớm lắm à? Nhìn không ra luôn á.” Tỉnh Hi Minh lướt trang diễn đàn mới được chuyển về giao diện chính, “Trường học có phải hơi coi trọng chuyện đó quá mức rồi không, xóa bài viết cũng nhanh phết nữa chứ.”

“Chắc cũng khá nhiều.” Lạc Tri Dư chột dạ nhìn trời nhìn mây, “Ai mà biết được?”

“Có nhiều học sinh trung học yêu sớm như vậy, thế việc ấy có thật sự ảnh hưởng đến học tập không nhỉ?” Tên cẩu độc thân Tỉnh Hi Minh vẫn còn tuổi nhỏ chưa trải sự đời, “Ngoại trừ tiểu que cay kia ra, những người còn lại bên cạnh tao thì, aiz chả hiểu gì hết, có khi vật họp theo loài người phân theo nhóm ấy, cho nên xung quanh tao chẳng có mấy ai yêu đương.”

“Ảnh hưởng gì cơ chứ, làm gì có cái gì để ảnh hưởng đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư viết một chữ “Giải” xuống dưới câu Hán văn trên tờ đề thi, lại viết thêm một chuỗi công thức nữa, “Yêu sớm và học tập, là hai việc hoàn toàn khác nhau.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “? Đây là đề thi ngữ văn mà, mày tính toán cái gì vậy?”

Lạc Tri Dư dán một tờ giấy nhỏ khác lên để sửa lại, che đi đống công thức mình vừa viết nhầm vào, coi như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

“Tao đã muốn hỏi chuyện này từ lâu lắm rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh dọn hết đống sách vở đang ngăn cách giữa hai người ra, “Hai ngày nay mày rối rắm cái gì thế, mà cứ thấp thỏm không yên suốt vậy hả”

“Đang tính xem khả năng nhảy lớp là bao nhiêu.” Câu nói này của Lạc Tri Dư đủ để doạ người khác sợ hãi.

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “???”

Lạc Tri Dư bây giờ chỉ muốn gạch một gạch ngang vào chữ “nhất”* trong đống từ lớp ba năm nhất của cậu mà thôi.

_( *Gạch thêm gạch ngang vào chữ nhất (一) sẽ thành hai (二) )_

Nhảy lớp là một chuyện không khả thi, lí do thứ nhất là do thầy cô lẫn phụ huynh đều không cho phép, thứ hai là do động cơ nhảy lớp của Lạc Tri Dư nói ra cũng không trong sáng cho lắm. Thế nên Lạc Tri Dư chỉ có thể lén lút tưởng tượng cảnh anh Ngạn và cậu học cùng một lớp, xem xem nó sẽ như thế nào ——

[ Ve sầu ]: Em đang suy nghĩ, nếu hai ta học cùng một lớp, chắc sẽ chơi thân với nhau lắm nhỉ, em cũng sẽ làm bạn cùng bàn với anh luôn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em mà sinh sớm hơn một năm thì đã tốt rồi

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Quả quýt ]: Chủ nhiệm lớp sẽ điên luôn đó.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh cũng biết à.

[ Quả quýt ]: Không phải, anh thì không sao, chủ nhiệm lớp có ấn tượng tốt với anh lắm, các thầy cô còn lại cũng đánh giá rất cao về anh. Người anh nói tới chính là em đấy, em lần nào gặp anh cũng muốn kiếm chuyện, tới cái chổi cũng phải đánh đến gãy mới chịu mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Quả quýt ]: Em trộm ảnh meme của anh. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Đùa chứ, anh gì đó ơi, bây giờ mọi thứ trên người quả quýt anh đây đều là của em hết nhé, em muốn lột vỏ thì lột vỏ, muốn ép thành nước thì ép thành nước, giờ em trộm ảnh meme của anh thì đã sao nào. Cười-xấu-xa.jpg

Tiêu Ngạn phía bên kia nãy giờ vẫn còn trong trạng thái “đang nhập tin nhắn”, Lạc Tri Dư nhân lúc này hoàn thành nốt đống bài tập ngữ văn khi nãy chưa làm xong.

“Dạo này thấy mày tám chuyện hơi nhiều đó nha.” Tỉnh Hi Minh liếc mắt, thấy Lạc Tri Dư vừa viết được hai chữ lên đề lại phải nhìn vào điện thoại để chép bài, “Là cục cưng Omega bé bỏng mà mày đã nói lần trước à?”

“Không không không.” Lạc Tri Dư phủ nhận, “Chẳng qua nó cũng không khác gì lắm.”

Đều là những thứ tình yêu đẹp đẽ và không chú trọng đến tin tức tố mà thôi.

Tin nhắn WeChat từ Tiêu Ngạn lại được gửi tới ——

[ Quả quýt ]: Hai ta nếu học chung một lớp, chắc chắn sẽ mưa to gió lớn cho mà xem.

[ Ve sầu ]: Nghe anh nói vậy, em cảm thấy cũng khá hợp lý đó chứ.

Thành tích của hai người đều rất tốt, bên ngoài nhìn như những học bá thanh cao, nhưng bên trong lại là cái bản tính cường bạo háo thắng, nếu được xếp vào chung một lớp, tranh nhau về thành tích, chắc chắn sẽ loạn còn hơn cả bây giờ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh đột nhiên cảm thấy thế cũng không tồi, nói vậy không chừng hai ta thực sự sẽ thành bạn cùng bàn đấy.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tan học đều có thể bắt nạt em, kiểm tra không được cũng có thể bắt nạt em, mỗi ngày đều sẽ thả đầy tin tức tố lên người em để tăng độ phù hợp, cần cù bù siêng năng mà.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh động tâm rồi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Chắc phải ở lại lớp để tìm em thôi!

[ Ve sầu ]:? Dẹp cái ý tưởng nguy hiểm đó của anh lại đi, bố mẹ anh cộng với con vẹt có văn hoá kia nữa, chắc chắn sẽ khua chiêng gõ trống chạy sang nhà em mắng em cho mà xem.

[ Quả quýt ]: Nói đến vẹt mới nhớ, anh vẫn còn hơi giận đấy nhé.

Xét thấy tưởng tượng và hiện thực có sự chênh lệch quá lớn, hai bên bèn mau chóng dẹp hết cái đống ý tưởng nguy hiểm lại, miễn cưỡng dời lực chú ý đến đống bài vở trên bàn.

“Yêu xa đúng thật không dễ dàng gì mà.” Lạc Tri Dư đang làm bài tập lại phát ra một tiếng than thở.

“?Chắc cũng xa lắm nhỉ.” Tỉnh Hi Minh rốt cuộc cũng có thể chen chân vào nói, “Xuyên quốc gia hay xuyên tỉnh thành?”

Cách có một tầng thôi, lời này Lạc Tri Dư chẳng có mặt mũi nào để nói, đành phải lái sang vài chuyện lung tung đâu đó, rồi lén cho qua cái đề tài này.

Lúc tiết tự học buổi tối sắp kết thúc, trên diễn đàn có thêm một bài viết mới, là hội học sinh thay mặt giáo viên tuyển người cho đội tuyển đi thi tiếng Anh.

[ Hội học sinh thay mặt thầy cô đăng tin: Hãy nhanh tay đăng ký cho cuộc thi hung biện môn tiếng Anh được diễn ra vào cuối năm nay nào ~~ ]

Lầu 1: Cuộc thi hùng biện tiếng Anh dành cho học sinh trung học là một cuộc thi được tổ chức ngoài trường, diễn ra hai năm một lần. Kỳ nghỉ thu này vừa có thể giúp mọi người nâng cao khả năng tiếng Anh, vừa có khách sạn 5 sao + đẹp tuyệt mỹ, các bạn học năm nhất và năm hai hãy cùng nhau đăng ký với chủ nhiệm lớp mình đi nhé, tổng cộng có 4 suất thôi.

Lầu 2: Chỉ muốn nghỉ dưỡng thì có được không?

Lầu 3: Lầu hai sống thực tế phết đấy, chẳng như tôi.

Lầu 4: @Tiêu Ngạn @Lạc Tri Dư, đừng có cả ngày chỉ biết quần nhau như thể chơi đá gà hồi tiểu học nữa, đã đến giờ mang vinh quang về cho Nhất Trung rồi.

Lầu 5:!!! Làm phiền những người đi cùng hãy chú ý đến hai người bọn họ, Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư bắt buộc phải hoàn chỉnh không sứt mẻ một miếng nào trở về đấy. Hai người này đều là bộ mặt của Nhất Trung chúng ta, đừng để trường ngoài lừa người mình đi mất. Chúng ta tuy rằng không có được, nhưng cũng không thể để trường ngoài chiếm tiện nghi!

Lầu 6: Vấn đề là hai người bọn họ sẽ đi sao, cuộc thi này hình như phân chia theo tuổi tác ấy, không cần biết có cùng khối hay gì đâu.

Lầu 7: Thế cứ để hai người bọn họ battle xem sao, chắc bọn họ cũng vui lòng lắm.

Lầu 8: Không cần thiết, thế mạnh của Lạc Tri Dư không phải là tiếng Anh, hơn nữa tới lúc tên này lười một phát, thì chẳng còn thứ gì gọi là ý thức tập thể nữa. Khi nãy vừa mới tan học đã chạy mất dép rồi, đến giáo viên chủ nhiệm ngăn còn không nổi nữa là.

Trên hành lang trước cửa lớp ba năm hai, có một Lạc Tri Dư đang cầm trong tay một tờ giấy báo danh mới, chủ nhiệm lớp không tìm thấy cậu ở lớp ba năm nhất, liền thuần thục đi lên lầu, chứng tỏ ông rất có kinh nghiệm với hành tung của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Thầy ơi, tiếng Anh của em không tốt đâu ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư chẳng có hứng thú gì với kỳ thi mà không lấy được con điểm nào về cho mình, “Hay chúng ta hãy nhường cơ hội lại cho những bạn học lành nghề hơn* đi ạ.”

_(*Chỗ này xài 装逼 (装B): Chỉ những người yếu mà còn ra gió thích khoe khoang.)_

Chủ nhiệm lớp: “……” Lạc Tri Dư hằng ngày không nói tiếng người.

“Tờ này là dành cho em, quan trọng là tham gia, không yêu cầu em phải giành giải.” Vì phòng ngừa Lạc Tri Dư chạy trốn, trên tờ giấy đăng ký đã điền sẵn đầy đủ họ tên Lạc Tri Dư, “Cuộc thi diễn ra khoảng tầm nửa cuối năm nay, chỉ chiếm một buổi cuối tuần của em thôi mà, bảo em đi thì em cứ đi đi.”

“Được thôi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư bỗng phát hiện đơn đăng ký bị dư ra một tờ, “Sao lại dư một tờ rồi?”

“Còn có một phần cho Tiêu Ngạn nữa, chờ tí nữa em đưa em ấy, hai đứa đi ra ngoài thi thì thi chứ ngàn vạn lần đừng đánh nhau đấy, thầy không muốn lại nhìn thấy các em trên bảng tin đâu.” Chủ nhiệm lớp tỏ ra không yên tâm, “Hiện tại nói sớm đến lúc đó có khi em sẽ quên, chờ đến gần cuối năm thầy lại nhắc em thêm một lần nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Nhất định là do cái tin tức lần trước kia, cho nên đến tận ngày hôm nay, mỗi khi thấy cậu đang ngồi ngốc ở một chỗ cũng với Tiêu Ngạn, thì tất cả mọi người đều chỉ biết lo lắng xem hai người có thể đánh nhau hay không, chẳng ai lo lắng xem hai người có đang yêu sớm hay không cả.

Ai cũng cảm thấy bọn họ không có khả năng.

Suy nghĩ của người với người luôn có sự khác nhau, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, trong chuyện tình cảm của cậu và Tiêu Ngạn, vẫn còn vài chỗ có sự bất đồng quan điểm.

Cậu từ trước đến giờ luôn là người có tư tưởng “Sáng nay có rượu sáng nay say”, chẳng bao giờ lo xa làm gì cả, cậu chỉ biết nếu mình đã thích Tiêu Ngạn của hiện tại thì cứ thích thôi, nhưng không biết có phải là do hơn kém nhau một tuổi hay không, mà Tiêu Ngạn lại muốn xem xét đến vấn đề lâu dài.

“…… Em thừa nhận, cái ý tưởng xuất phát điểm này của anh cũng khá tốt đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay lau đi mồ hôi chảy trên thái dương, không còn sức lực nào mà ỷ lại trên vai Tiêu Ngạn, nhỏ giọng thở dốc, “Chỉ là anh đừng có ngày nào cũng lấy tin tức tố ra để ép em được không.”

Định luật của Tiêu Ngạn học bá nói rằng, độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai người họ nát lắm rồi, mà nếu đã vi phạm quy luật của tin tức tố, muốn yêu đương thì tất nhiên phải nỗi lực hơn người khác rất nhiều, cho nên quả quýt mỗi ngày đều sẽ cọ cọ người bé đào để tăng thêm độ thân thuộc với tin tức tố, sáng sớm lúc chờ Lạc Tri Dư đi học cọ một lần, giữa trưa lúc được nghỉ xuống dưới lầu lại cọ một lần, buổi tối lại kéo Lạc Tri Dư đến vườn cây nhỏ lại cọ một lần.

Quả quýt nỗ lực quá mức rồi.

Từ khi bắt đầu lần đánh dấu tạm thời lần đầu tiên, Lạc Tri Dư đã biết cậu không phải là vô cảm với tin tức tố vị quýt của Tiêu Ngạn, chỉ cần một chút độ phù hợp tin tức tố đó thôi cũng đủ để khiến tim cậu đập nhanh loạn xạ, thậm chí còn đỏ cả mắt, Lạc Tri Dư cho rằng đây là do độ xứng đôi tin tức tố quá kém gây ra.

Nhưng chỉ cần có Tiêu Ngạn là đủ rồi, những Alpha khác, Lạc Tri Dư ngay từ ban đầu đã chả có hứng thú gì sất, đối với hành vi ngày nào cũng cọ cọ của quả quýt đây, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy vừa thích lại vừa phiền, cho nên lúc cậu thấy thích sẽ tự chủ động cho cọ, còn lúc thấy phiền sẽ xoay người tìm cây chổi nào đó thuận tay để xài.

Địa điểm mà đêm nay hai người bọn họ đi, vẫn là đoạn đường nhỏ hôm trước Lạc Tri Dư từng bị ngã đó, nơi nguy hiểm nhất cũng chính là nơi an toàn nhất. Dạo này đi vào con đường ấy ngoại trừ gặp đám mèo hoang ra, thì bọn họ cũng chẳng gặp phải ai khác.

“Có hơi tiếc nuối.” Lạc Tri Dư bị mùi quýt chọc đến nỗi mềm nhũn chân, “Em cảm thấy rất không công bằng.”

“Cái gì không công bằng?” Tiêu Ngạn chậm rãi vỗ vài cái vào lưng Lạc Tri Dư, xem như là an ủi chuyện khi nãy, “Nghĩ cái gì thế? Nói ra xem nào.”

Lạc Tri Dư không giống với những người bạn cùng trang lứa khác. Cậu có rất nhiều ý tưởng kỳ kỳ quái quái, tỷ như lúc này đây ——

“Alpha có thể đánh dấu tạm thời Omega, em có thể khiến em thuộc về anh.” Đây là điều mà lúc trước khi Tiêu Ngạn giải thích cho cậu về đánh dấu tạm thời đã nói sơ qua, “Thế nên em phải dùng cách gì, để có thể khiến anh thuộc về ’em’ nhỉ.”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới bị tin tức tố Tiêu Ngạn áp đễn nỗi đầu óc choáng váng, ánh đèn đường tối tăm chẳng thể nào soi rõ được vết ửng đỏ trên má và vành tai cậu, chỉ có thể khiến Tiêu Ngạn thấy được ánh sáng phản chiếu lại từ vệt nước long lanh đọng trên khóe mắt cậu mà thôi.

Bé lưu manh đang nghiêm túc so đo sự khác biệt sinh lý giữa Alpha và Omega này cũng có thể đáng yêu đến thế. Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay muốn ôm cậu, Lạc Tri Dư lại sớm có dự tính trước mà thuận thế dựa vào vai Tiêu Ngạn, khẽ nhón chân muốn ôm lấy cổ hắn.

“Không được nhúc nhích.” Lạc Tri Dư uy hiếp, cần cổ Alpha đầy một mùi quýt thanh mát, không có tuyến thể như cổ của Omega, cậu bèn nhẹ nhàng hôn xuống gáy Tiêu Ngạn, há mồm cắn lên, để lại một dấu răng nhợt nhạt.

“Xem như đó là bù đắp cho việc yêu xa đi.” Lạc Tri Dư tự viện lý do cho chính hành vi của mình, sau đó liền lau miệng một cách đầy mỹ mãn.

Nhóc lưu manh này lại chủ chủ động trêu chọc người khác, Tiêu Ngạn lần nào cũng sợ Lạc Tri Dư bị thương, thế mà người này còn cố tình không biết sống chết.

Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy cổ áo Lạc Tri Dư, kéo người qua một bên, đang tính cách dạy dỗ lại.

“Thích cắn người lắm sao?”

“Phải xem là ai đã.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào thân cây, bị bắt ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh Ngạn của cậu, “Là người khác thì em sẽ không vui lắm đâu.”

“Các em đang làm gì thế hả? Học sinh Alpha và Omega đúng không, còn không cùng một khối nữa chứ.” Giáo viên đang tuần tra cầm theo một chiếc đèn pin vòng từ cái cây đằng xa kia tới, “Hôm nay chờ ở đây quả nhiên có thể bắt được học sinh yêu sớm, phương án của hiệu trưởng vẫn là tốt nhất, chỉ cần ngồi canh ở vườn cây nhỏ là sẽ bắt được ngay, cả hai đứng yên chỗ này không được nhúc nhích, tôi sẽ đi hỏi chủ nhiệm xem xử lí như thế nào.”

“Rốt cuộc cũng có người cảm thấy chúng ta đang yêu sớm rồi!” Người nào đó bắt lấy cánh tay của Tiêu Ngạn, hưng phấn nói, “Rốt cuộc cũng có người tin!”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang hưng phấn, hắn cũng có thể gật bừa theo, chỉ là thời điểm Lạc Tri Dư hưng phấn này rõ ràng không đúng cho lắm.

“Bị thông báo phê bình mà cũng vui được như thế à?” Thầy giáo đi bắt người bị phản ứng của Lạc Tri Dư làm cho khó hiểu, dưới tình huống bình thường, các học sinh khi bị bắt thông thường đều sẽ ủ rũ cụp đuôi, sau đó sẽ phía trước nối tiếp phía sau mà phủi sạch quan hệ.

Làm nghề giáo nhiều năm như vậy, đám học sinh bị bắt yêu sớm đều nhát như chuột ấy, mấy cái dáng vẻ hối hận không thôi hay tỏ ra bình tĩnh ông cũng đã đều gặp qua, nhưng cái kiểu bị bắt còn vui đến nỗi hận không thể lập tức bị phê bình, hận không thể lập tức hét to lên cho toàn trường biết thế này, thì là lần đầu tiên ông nhìn thấy.

Thầy giáo Tống: “Vậy em đừng nóng vội, để tôi hỏi chủ nhiệm Ngô xem phải xử lý như thế nào.”

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Chủ nhiệm Ngô có đây không, tôi vừa mới bắt được hai học sinh yêu sớm, chắc chắn là đang yêu sớm rồi, không thì buổi tối ai lại đến đây cơ chứ.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Đường cây ngô đồng, trong góc chết của máy giám sát.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Xử lý nghiêm khắc, nhất định phải xử lý nghiêm khắc vào. Tức-giận.jpg

“Thái độ đoan chính một chút nào.” Thầy Tống nói, “Chủ nhiệm các em nói muốn xử lý nghiêm khắc đấy.”

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Cho tôi xem tên với lớp được không.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Để tôi đi hỏi cái đã.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất, Tiêu Ngạn lớp ba năm hai, tôi chắc đánh đúng tên rồi ấy nhỉ.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Tôi không hay tới trường học, chỉ là hai cái tên này nghe quen tai quá.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Không nói chuyện ngoài lề nữa, chủ nhiệm thầy xem, nên thông báo phê bình hay gọi điện về cho phụ huynh ngay tại chỗ, sau đó lại viết bản kiểm điểm đây?

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:???

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn? Bây giờ? Ở vườn cây nhỏ?

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Mau chạy tới đó khuyên can đi!


	59. Chương 59: Đồng phục mới

Khuyên can?

Vì sao lại phải khuyên can?

Dưới ánh đèn đường nhỏ của buổi đêm khuya khoắt, có hai cậu học sinh ôm ôm ấp ấp nhau như thể đang thân mật, trong đó có một em còn nắm cổ áo của em còn lại, ở trong mắt lão Ngô, thế mà lại thành đánh nhau?

Thầy Tống nhớ ra rồi, Nhất Trung trước mắt đang có hai cậu học sinh, là đối tượng cần được chú ý trọng điểm của trường học, độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai em ấy thấp gần bằng không, một lời nói không hợp liền sẽ vung tay đánh nhau, việc này khiến các thầy cô trong trường đều tỏ ra rất đáng quan ngại.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Bảo sao dạo này quan hệ của hai đứa chúng nó lại tốt lên thế.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Hóa ra đã hẹn nhau ra vườn cây đánh nhau sẵn rồi.

[ Giáo viên Tống – phiên trực ]: Được, tôi đã biết. OK.jpg

Xô xô đẩy đẩy, còn nắm cổ áo nhau, cũng đúng, đã thế này rồi mà còn không phải là đánh nhau thì là gì nữa.

“Thầy ơi.” Đứng đợi nửa ngày mà không có được kết quả, Lạc Tri Dư quá sốt ruột bèn phải lễ phép thúc giục, “Xử lý thế nào đây ạ, là phê bình trước trường hay viết kiểm điểm ạ? Em nghĩ gọi phụ huynh không ổn lắm đâu, vì quan hệ giữa hai nhà bọn em không được tốt cho lắm, nên em kiến nghị thầy đừng nên gọi phụ huynh, nếu không thầy cô sẽ phải chứng kiến một hồi ném nồi mắng nhau té tát đấy ạ.”

“Im lặng đi.” Tiêu Ngạn nghe không nổi nữa, nhẹ nhàng đẩy Lạc Tri Dư một cái.

Chỉ là, dưới ấn tượng của người khác thì ——

Động tác đẩy nhẹ nhàng này của Tiêu Ngạn ở trong mắt thầy Tống có phiên trực đêm nay biến thành một động tác mạnh bạo.

Thầy Tống nhanh chân chạy lại, duỗi tay kéo hai cậu bạn học ra: “Đừng đánh nhau nữa, Tiêu Ngạn đừng bắt nạt Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư cũng đừng kiếm chuyện làm gì, hai em an phận tí đi nào, đều là bạn học với nhau cả, làm gì có mâu thuẫn nào mà không thể hòa hoãn đâu.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Thời gian không còn sớm nữa, hai em về ký túc xá đi.” Thầy Tống quyết định trước tiên cứ đuổi hai cậu học sinh này ra khỏi “Địa điểm gây án”cái đã, “Thứ hai tuần sau mỗi người nộp một bản kiểm điểm, ngồi ngẫm lại xem tại sao lại hẹn đánh nhau sau giờ học, viết xong kiểm điểm thì nộp cho chủ nghiệm Ngô của các em là được rồi.”

“Xét thấy tôi đã kịp thời phát hiện, nên hai em vẫn chưa kịp đánh nhau, phê bình trước trường với gọi điện về phụ huynh thì bỏ qua đi, nhưng nếu còn có lần sau……” Thầy Tống nhìn hai cậu bạn học, “Lần sau thì sẽ trừ điểm hạnh kiểm, những cái khác có thể hai em sẽ không để ý, nhưng điểm số thì vẫn rất quan trọng chứ nhỉ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Đi về hết đi.” Thầy giáo có phiên trực phất tay đuổi người, “Đường về ký túc xá của hai em hình như khác nhau đấy, cậu bạn Alpha kia em đi theo em ấy làm gì, đằng trước là ký túc xá của Omega mà, có phải vẫn còn muốn đánh nhau hay không hả?”

[ Quả quýt ]: Rõ ràng anh mới là người bị hại, trên cổ anh vẫn còn cái dấu răng cơ mà. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Lúc nãy anh đẩy em mạnh lắm sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: À không, là do thầy ấy có thành kiến từ trước thôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đang online chờ bị phê bình đây.

[ Quả quýt ]: Là thứ gì đã để lại ấn tượng rằng chỉ cần nhìn thấy hai ta thì sẽ đinh ninh là đang đánh nhau nhỉ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh cảm thấy là do em đấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Trùng hợp thế, em cũng cảm thấy trách bản thân em. Chỉ-biết-làm-người-ta-ngại-ngùng-thôi-à.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/08/21/chuong-37-de-bai-that-la-am-duong-quai-khi/xau-ho/)

[ Ve sầu ]: Nói đi, làm gì có ai thèm tin hai ta sẽ yêu sớm đâu?

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư về đến ký túc xá, cậu vừa vặn thấy chủ nhiệm lớp đang gửi tin nhắn thông báo vào trong nhóm chat lớp mình, yêu cầu mọi người sau khi tiết tự học buổi tối kết thức thì phải trực tiếp về ký túc xá ngay, không nên nán lại ở mấy nơi khác trong trường học làm gì, càng không nên hẹn nhau ra vườn cây nhỏ bên kia để đánh nhau.

Diễn đàn ——

[ Tuyệt, mọi người thấy thông báo trong nhóm chat chưa, là ai đấy, ai lại tới thánh địa tình yêu của chúng ta để đánh nhau hả? ]

Lầu 1: Hai vị thần thánh phương nào làm ra chuyện đó thế, tôi phục luôn rồi.

Lầu 2: Lúc nhìn thấy thông báo, tôi có cảm giác bản thân mình đã đoán ra được.

Lầu 3: Tôi nói chứ, chả biết sao Lạc Tri Dư ngày nào cũng đứng trước cửa lớp tôi chờ, thì ra là để hẹn Tiêu Ngạn đi đánh nhau đây mà!

Lầu 4: Hai người bọn họ ngoại trừ cái độ xứng đôi thấp ra, thì có phải vẫn còn chuyện gì khác hay không thế? Hồi trước tôi có loáng thoáng nghe được một ít, cảm thấy hai người bọn họ đều sâu không lường được.

Lầu 5 ( Không phải là ve sầu ): Dựa vào cái gì chứ? Mấy người các cậu đi vườn cây yêu đương, còn tôi đi vườn cây để đánh nhau thì lại không được à, khinh thường ai đấy hả.

Lầu 6: ( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ): Thôi được rồi, được rồi.

“Bạn học Minh Minh.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới tắm xong, liền khoác khăn lông chui cả người mình vào trong ổ chăn.

“Kêu thân thiết như vậy làm gì?” Tỉnh Hi Minh tắt điện ký túc xá, cuộn chăn lên nằm xuống, “Có mục đích gì?”

“Mày có cảm thấy tao sẽ yêu sớm được không?” Lạc Tri Dư đá đá giường của Tỉnh Hi Minh.

Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng đá lại: “Ừa, với ai cơ?”

“Tiêu Ngạn.” Trong bóng đêm, Lạc Tri Dư chờ đợi phản ứng của Tỉnh Hi Minh.

Năm phút trầm mặc tĩnh lặng trôi qua, cậu nghe được tiếng thở đều đặn của Tỉnh Hi Minh sau khi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Thật quá đáng.

Lại nói, yêu sớm không bị bắt, chắc hẳn chính là giấc mơ mà rất nhiều học sinh tha thiết muốn có được, thế nhưng đến lượt Lạc Tri Dư, thì thứ đó lại biến thành một loại phiền não ngọt ngào, bởi vì do tin tức tố, nên cái cảm giác thích một ai đó này của hai người, hình như chỉ có một mình hai người bọn họ mới biết được.

“Kiểm điểm viết quá qua loa.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô trả lại bản kiểm điểm cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Một chút ăn năn hối cải cũng không có, mang về viết lại đi, kiểm điểm đã là dễ dãi nhất rồi, thầy mong thái độ em sẽ phải nghiêm túc hơn.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Làm sao mà ăn năn được cơ chứ, bản thân mình căn bản có làm ra chuyện này đâu, chế cũng chế không được mà.

“Em xem Tiêu Ngạn viết kìa, người ta viết rất tốt, lấy đi làm văn mẫu cho bản kiểm điểm cũng được nữa, vừa nhìn đã biết tất cả đều là tình cảm chân thật rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô lấy tờ của Tiêu Ngạn ra cho lạc Tri Dư tham khảo, “Học tập cái tốt của Tiêu Ngạn đi, hai em đều là những học sinh ưu tú mà.”

Kiểm điểm mà cũng có văn mẫu nữa. Lạc Tri Dư nhận lấy “tác phẩm” của Tiêu Ngạn, có ý đồ muốn xem xem người này rốt cuộc viết những thứ vô căn cứ gì để có thể nộp được cho chủ nhiệm Ngô.

Bản kiểm điểm của Tiêu Ngạn ——

“……Em đã nghiêm túc suy nghĩ về những hành vi trước đây của mình. Lạc Tri Dư rất ưu tú, em đáng lẽ ra phải biết từ sớm hơn, cho dù là về mặt thành tích hay là về mặt tính cách, em ấy đều rất đáng để được trân trọng……”

“…… Em có lẽ không thể đảm bảo rằng bản thân mình sau này sẽ không bắt nạt Lạc Tri Dư nữa, cũng có lẽ sẽ không làm được việc không đánh lại hay mắng lại em ấy, nhưng em nhất định sẽ đối xử tốt với em ấy, sẽ không khiến em ấy bị tổn thương, nhường nhịn em ấy quan tâm em ấy, dùng hết khả năng của mình để bảo vệ em ấy, chỉ cần thấy em ấy ưu tú, cũng đủ để khiến em ưu tú hơn.”

Được thôi, Lạc Tri Dư thừa nhận, cái bản kiểm điểm này đích thật là được viết từ cảm xúc tận đáy lòng.

Tiêu Ngạn đã cất giấu lời mình muốn nói ở giữa những hàng chữ dày đặc này, và chỉ để cho người hắn thích nhất hiểu được ý nghĩa của nó.

Lạc Tri Dư không còn cách nào khác, nhân giờ ăn tối trước tiết tự học buổi tối, cậu xách theo tờ giấy lên tìm Tiêu Ngạn. Tiêu Ngạn đọc một câu, cậu viết một câu, thành ra bản của cậu y như bản viết mẫu của ai kia, sau đó nộp lên cùng với tờ kiểm điểm của Tiêu Ngạn, xem như đặt một dấu chấm hết cho sự kiện ở vườn cây nhỏ này.

Tháng sáu sau khi kỳ thi đại học được diễn ra, học sinh năm ba bắt đầu lục tục dọn đồ rời khỏi trường học, toàn bộ học sinh cả khối phải chia tay ngôi trường mà mình gắn bó suốt ba năm, khuôn viên trường Nhất Trung cũng trở nên trống trải hơn, mà học sinh năm nhất và năm hai, cũng đang chuẩn bị phải may đồng phục mới thêm lần nữa.

“Màu xanh lam hình như không hợp với khí chất của em lắm.” Một buổi cuối tuần nào đó trong phòng học của lớp ba năm hai, Lạc Tri Dư khoác áo khoác đồng phục màu xanh lam của Tiêu Ngạn lên, dùng chiếc gương nhỏ được mua từ văn phòng phẩm của Thang Nguyên tự soi chính mình, “Có chút không quen lắm.”

“Trông cũng khá xinh đẹp đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi trong lớp tự học được một nửa, thì bị Lạc Tri Dư xông lên đây cởi áo khoác ra, còn dùng lời nói hoa mỹ bảo muốn thử đồng phục của năm hai trước, “Anh rất thích.”

“Anh chỉ thích em mặc đồng phục của anh thôi chứ gì.” Lạc Tri Dư quàng tay qua vai Tiêu Ngạn, hỏi bằng giọng nói mà chỉ hai người mới có thể nghe thấy được, “Có phải không nhỉ, anh ơi?”

“Màu xanh lam cũng không tồi lắm đâu.” Phàn Việt nói, “Chúng ta sắp phải đổi sang màu xanh lục rồi, nhìn giống mấy bông cải trắng xanh tươi ướt át ấy.”

“Đồng phục năm ba của Nhất Trung là xấu nhất toàn thành phố luôn đó, nghe bảo làm cho ai cũng xấu hết, như thế thì chúng ta mới có thể chuyên tâm học hành để thi vào đại học được.” Thang Nguyên vòng thước dây quanh cơ thể mình để nhập số đo vào, “Nếu bỏ qua màu sắc, thì chỉ co thể nói người đẹp mặc lên thế nào cũng sẽ đẹp, còn người xấu thì càng mặc sẽ càng xấu hơn thôi.”

[ Ve sầu ]: Dù anh có mặc đồng phục màu xanh lục đi chăng nữa, thì em vẫn sẽ thích anh.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2020/07/18/chuong-3-tuyet-doi-an-toan/unnamed-10/)

[ Ve sầu ]: Em sắp nhận được đồng phục màu xanh lam rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Có chút vi diệu, vi diệu giống lúc bị đánh dấu tạm thời ấy.

[ Quả quýt ]: Nhắc mới nhớ, đã một khoảng thời gian rồi anh chưa được cắn em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cứ như thể em đang đi trên con đường anh đã từng qua, dẫm lên bước chân anh đã để lại, em thậm chí còn đang đuổi theo từng dấu chân anh nữa, mà anh chỉ cách em có một tí xíu thôi, ngẩng đầu lên là có thể thấy rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh chỉ cần ngẩng đầu lên thôi đó, là thấy được em rồi, nhớ quay đầu lại nữa nhaa.

Tiêu Ngạn cũng cầm thước dây giúp Lạc Tri Dư đo lại kích cỡ cho đồng phục mới, lần này không hề giống với năm ngoái tí nào. Lần trước Tiêu Ngạn lúc đo cho Lạc Tri Dư vẫn luôn cẩn thận không hề dám vượt rào, lần này chả hiểu sao lại có thêm nhiều động tác nhỏ nhặt vụn vặt khác.

Cần cổ Lạc Tri Dư bị thước dây cọ đến khó chịu, muốn trốn cũng trốn không thoát, bèn quay đầu cắn một ngụm lên cánh tay Tiêu Ngạn, bị Tiêu Ngạn nhéo cằm bắt nhả ra.

“Lạc Tri Dư, bọn em có phải sẽ đổi lên học lớp của anh không?” Bảng hiệu lớp của trường Nhất Trung là một thứ không thể nào bị thay đổi, học sinh sau mỗi một năm học, đều sẽ phải đổi phòng học một lần. Dựa theo quy định này, học kỳ sau lớp của Lạc Tri Dư sẽ phải chuyển lên phòng lớp ba năm hai để học.

“Đổi phòng học?” Lạc Tri Dư không biết Nhất Trung có quy định này, “Thế em đây sẽ ngồi chỗ của anh Ngạn vậy, ít nhất em dễ thích nghi hơn.”

Đề nghị này của bé lưu manh nhỏ này khiến tâm trạng của Tiêu Ngạn trở nên tốt hơn.

Hành trình yêu sớm của Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn đang tiếp tục, học kỳ mới tới, cậu sẽ chuyển lên học ở lớp ba năm hai, mà Tiêu Ngạn đã phải học năm ba rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Khó chịu quá, yêu xa ấy.

[ Quả quýt ]: Phụt, mới cách có một tầng lầu thôi mà em đã gọi là yêu xa á?

Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy chỉ cần thích nhau, thì yêu xa cũng sẽ không thành vấn đề, nhưng đợi đến năm ngày sau đó, khi tân sinh năm nhất nhập học, Tiêu Ngạn mới triệt để bùng nổ.

Năm trước, trường cấp hai 19 có một học sinh mới tới, sau khi tham quan Nhất Trung xong thì quyết định phải nỗ lực hết mình, thậm chí còn dắt cả một đám Alpha thi vào Nhất Trung. Mấy tên hồ bằng cẩu hữu của Lạc Tri Dư ở trường trung học 19 này, đều là tân sinh đợt này của trường cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư lập tức có thêm nhiều bạn bè, lần nào tan học cũng bị một đám học sinh năm nhất quấn lấy, ngay cả một ngày nọ, lúc cậu và Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng trên hành lang trò chuyện, mấy tên “em trai của Lạc Tri Dư” cũng có thể tùy thời xuất hiện từ phía sau.

“Cuối tuần này trung học 19 tổ chức một buổi liên hoan ngoài trời, có tầm hơn hai mươi người tham dự, trong đó có vài Alpha rất dũng mãnh và đẹp trai, anh Lạc có đi không đây?”

“Thu tin tức tố lại chút đi, có hơi hung dữ rồi đó, em bị quýt đập cho trúng đầu rồi nè.” Cuối tuần này Lạc Tri Dư có khi phải đi thi đấu, lớp ba năm ba cũng hẹn cậu đi vẽ poster đếm ngược kỳ thi đại học, nên cậu từ chối hết lời mời ra ngoài chơi của đám bạn kia, rồi cùng với Tiêu Ngạn đi xuống lầu, “Anh cởi đồng phục ra làm gì thế, nóng hả?”

Tiêu Ngạn vắt chiếc áo đồng mục màu lục mới nhận được ở trên vai, tin tức tố mùi quýt tỏa ra càng hung hơn ——

“Xui xẻo.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”


	60. Chương 60: Quả quýt vỏ xanh

“Là do bốc thăm trúng thưởng không được giải hay do lúc lên lớp bị giáo viên gọi tên vậy?” Sao lại xui xẻo được cơ chứ, các thầy cô giáo viên trong trường ai ai cũng thích đồng phục của học sinh năm ba mà, còn bảo mặc vào sẽ thấy được tinh thần phấn chấn của tuổi trẻ.

Hình ảnh Tiêu Ngạn mặc bộ đồng phục mới còn đăng được đăng tải trên tài khoản WeChat của nhà trường, bộ ảnh được lấy từ lễ khai giảng chào mừng tân sinh, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng trên bục phát biểu thảo luận xem cuối tuần này nên đi hẹn hò ở đâu, muốn tìm một đường đi thuận tiện cho cả hai nhất, thậm chí còn vẽ phác thảo cả một cái bản đồ lên giấy nháp. Khung cảnh này bị một học sinh chụp ảnh đứng dưới ghế ngồi của giáo viên chụp được, lấy làm ảnh cho tin tức mới của trường.

Tin tức mới về buổi lễ khai giảng vừa mới được đăng tải, các phụ huynh đã khen ngợi không dứt lời, bảo học sinh tốt nghiệp từ trường Nhất Trung đều rất tốt, lớn lên cũng đẹp trai, hơn nữa đang khai giảng mà vẫn biết chuẩn bị giấy nháp để làm bài, quả thực không còn ai ưu tú hơn, biết nhiệt tình thích học tập, đoàn kết hữu ái, cực kỳ phù hợp với khẩu hiệu của trường Nhất Trung, chuyện này khiến cho chủ nhiệm Ngô và chủ nhiệm Từ đắc ý rất lâu.

Tóm lại, bộ đồng phục mới của Tiêu Ngạn đối với cậu mà nói, tuyệt đối không hề khó nhìn.

Nhưng mà, hiện tại người này lại thấy không vui khi mặc nó, thậm chí còn bảo nó xui xẻo nữa chứ.

Gì thế này, năm ba đến nơi rồi mà vẫn còn mê tín dị đoan à.

“Thế em có nên chuyển phát nhanh cho anh một đàn cá koi hay một con chim công trắng gì đó không nhỉ?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

_(*Hai loài này đều tượng trưng cho sự may mắn)_

“Không cần cá koi.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu cự tuyệt, “Cũng không cần chim công trắng, mấy cái mây ngũ sắc hay mây hồng sắc gì đó cũng không cần luôn.”

_(*Có người bảo ai nhìn thấy mây ngũ sắc sẽ gặp nhiều may mắn hơn)_

“Thế anh muốn cái gì?” Học sinh năm ba quả thật khó hầu hạ, “Được rồi được rồi, ngoại trừ mấy ngôi sao không thể với tới trên bầu trời ra, thì cái gì em cũng sẽ tìm cho anh hết.”

Đây là ngôn ngữ loài người duy nhất mà Lạc Tri Dư có thể nói ra lúc này.

“Muốn ngôi sao.” Tiêu Ngạn tựa như không muốn dính líu đến bộ đồng phục này nữa, nên đổi lại thành vắt ở trên tay, “Những thứ khác, không cần.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“Con mẹ nó kỳ dịch cảm của anh sao khó hầu hạ thế hả?” Lạc Tri Dư muốn đánh người lắm rồi, “Cho anh một cú đấm nè anh muốn không?”

Tiêu Ngạn thừa lúc cầu thang không có ai, tận dụng mọi thứ để đè Lạc Tri Dư lại rồi cọ cọ hai phát, hòng tăng độ xứng đôi tin tức tố.

Tiêu Ngạn một tay xách giáo phục, một tay xách Lạc Tri Dư, hai người bước xuống dưới lầu, định cùng nhau qua nhà ăn, trên đường đi lại gặp phải thầy Tống trực ca lần trước, hai người vẫn đang dắt tay nhau chưa kịp tách ra, đã nghe thấy thầy giáo Tống vội vã nhắc nhở một câu: “Vườn cây nhỏ bên kia đang thi công.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Cửa sau cũng đang thi công.” Thầy Tống lại bổ sung thêm một câu, “Còn lắp thêm máy giám sát nữa!”

“Thầy à.” Lạc Tri Dư rất lễ phép, “Bọn em không qua vườn cây, bọn em đang tới nhà ăn mà, đã lâu lắm rồi bọn em chưa đánh nhau lại ạ.”

Tân sinh vẫn còn đang trong tuần tập huấn quân sư, vừa đến giờ cơm, nhà ăn đã đầy rẫy các học sinh năm nhất mặc đồng phục quân sự màu xanh. Thời tiết tháng chín rất nóng, bọn học sinh mồ hôi đầy đầu đang ở nhà ăn đi tới đi lui, trong không khí tỏa ra mùi tin tức tố nhàn nhạt.

Lạc Tri Dư từ lúc bắt đầu ăn cơm, đã có ba bốn cô cậu học sinh năm nhất lục tục chào hỏi cậu, trong đó còn có hai Alpha.

Tiêu Ngạn dần dần nhận ra Lạc Tri Dư lúc còn ở trung học 19 rốt cuộc được hoan nghênh như thế nào, cũng chẳng biết phong cách học tập ở trung học 19 có hỗn loạn ra sao, mà nhóm người này căn bản không hề coi Lạc Tri Dư như là một Omega, thậm chí còn phái ra mấy cậu bạn học Omega khác một hai phải kéo Lạc Tri Dư cuối tuần này đi chơi cho bằng được, bảo là cực khổ lắm mới hẹn được một đám A cường tráng tới chơi chung.

“Đi không anh Lạc! Bên đó có người chỉ đích danh anh luôn á, là người hồi xưa bị anh tẩn cho vài cú ấy.”

“Bảo cái gì mà cười xòa bỏ qua quá khứ hết đi, đối phương bị đánh tới nỗi muốn làm thân với anh luôn rồi, không có ý gì khác đâu, chỉ là một năm chưa gặp nên muốn gặp nhau thôi mà, tụ tập ăn bữa cơm, tiện thể chúc mừng mọi người đã trở thành học sinh cấp 3 luôn.”

“Đi không đi không, đừng chậm trễ thời gian nữa, bọn họ bao hết đấy.”

Đợt nghỉ hè lần trước trường học đã báo danh cho bọn cậu đi thi một cuộc thi tiếng Anh, Lạc Tri Dư nhớ rõ thời gian thi đấu hình như là diễn ra vào tuần này, cậu vừa định từ chối, Tiêu Ngạn đã thay cậu mở miệng trước ——

“Em ấy không đi.” Tiêu Ngạn vẫn chưa đưa ra lí do cụ thể, “Em ấy không muốn đi.”

“Được rồi, anh đây không muốn đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Mấy A cường tráng các em cứ giữ lại hết cho mình đi, cuối tuần này anh với anh Ngạn có chút việc.”

Mấy cô cậu năm nhất không mời được con rắn độc khi xưa của trung học 19 đi chơi, liền có hơi chút thất vọng, ríu rít “thì thầm” gì đó rồi đi luôn.

“Anh Lạc có bạn trai à? Cái anh Alpha năm ba kia cũng đẹp trai phết đấy, chỉ là tao thấy anh ấy có hơi quen mắt.”

“Sao có thể được, đó là Tiêu Ngạn đấy, chúng mày quên hết rồi à, là kẻ thù từ thuở mới lọt lòng của Lạc Tri Dư, đánh nhau từ nhỏ đến lớn, mối thù sâu đậm của hai người cả khu phố đều biết, năm trước còn cùng nhau phân hoá bị đưa vào bệnh viện, tao nghe học sinh năm hai nói, độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai người bọn họ chỉ có không thôi đó.”

“Năm trước còn có cái video Lạc Tri Dư cầm chổi đánh người, được tới hơn 40 nghìn lượt like đấy chúng mày đều quên hết rồi sao, lúc đó ai cũng nói đây là rắn độc đánh nhau, nghe bảo hai người bọn họ gặp mặt là đánh, quan hệ tệ đến mức giáo viên trường chỉ cần thấy hai bọn họ ngồi chung với nhau là sẽ cảm thấy hồi hộp khẩn trương.”

“Ha ha ha thì ra là thế à, còn tưởng anh Lạc yêu sớm nữa, chẳng phải tao đã nói rồi sao, Lạc Tri Dư không có tim đâu!”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

Tự do ngôn luận, nhưng tại sao lại mắng chửi người khác thế này?

Một cục giấy nhỏ nương theo lời nói này của Alpha mà bay qua, vừa vặn nện trúng ót của cậu ta, một đường lăn vào cổ áo. Nam sinh kia bị cục giấy làm cho cả mình cồm cộm khó chịu, đứng tại chỗ nhảy nhảy vài cái.

“Đm, Lạc Tri Dư anh từ lúc nào ném đồ vào người khác thuần thục như thế hả.”

“Cút nhanh.” Bên trong nắm tay giơ lên của Lạc Tri Dư lại là một cục giấy mới, “Tại sao anh mày lại không thể yêu sớm, khinh thường ai đấy hả?!”

Cả đám người cười ầm lên.

“Đúng là một đám nhóc ác.” Lạc Tri Dư đuổi đống người quấy rối này đi.

“Ừ.” Tiêu Ngạn cũng không tỏ vẻ gì, giúp Lạc Tri Dư dọn sạch bàn ăn, đặt bàn ăn về chỗ cũ.

Không biết có phải do ảo giác hay không, mùi hương của Tiêu Ngạn hôm nay khác lạ hơn thường ngày rất nhiều, giống như mùi của một quả quýt xanh đầu cành vẫn chưa chín hẳn, lộ rõ vị chua từ trong ra ngoài.

Ánh mắt Lạc Tri Dư ngừng lại trên chiếc ghế đối diện, thấy Tiêu Ngạn vứt cái áo đồng phục xanh lục lại trên đó, không mặc lên người.

Là do cái đồng phục màu xanh này sao, quả quýt thơm ngọt giờ lại biến thành quả quýt vỏ xanh rồi, vừa chua lại vừa chát.

Từ sau khi Tiêu Ngạn thành công trong việc lợi dụng quy tắc lỗ hổng để lừa nhóc lưu manh này, hai người liền dừng việc về ký túc xá vào mỗi buổi trưa, mà ngược lại, Lạc Tri Dư thông thường sẽ tới lớp Tiêu Ngạn, chiếm chỗ của Tiêu Ngạn, nằm bò ở đó nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, mà Tiêu Ngạn thì ngồi bên cạnh vị trí của Phàn Việt bồi cậu ngủ.

Hôm nay cũng giống vậy, quả quýt vỏ xanh này lại xách cậu về phòng học của mình. Học sinh năm ba bài vở rất nhiều, đa số mọi người đều sẽ chú trọng hiệu suất của việc học, giữa trưa sẽ về ký túc xá ngủ trưa, trong phòng học chỉ còn lại một người đang khép nửa con mắt kiên trì đọc sách, hai người còn lại thì đã nằm xuống ngủ mất rồi.

Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống chỗ của Tiêu Ngạn, lấy hai quyển sách bài tập của Tiêu Ngạn làm gối đầu. Sau giời trưa phòng học trở nên rất yên ắng, hai người bọn họ đều đổi phương thức trò chuyện sang nhắn tin trên WeChat.

[ Ve sầu ]: Mệt quá. Ngáp.jpg

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Ngủ đi, chờ tí gọi em dậy.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Từ từ đã, em đổi biệt danh từ lúc nào vậy?

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh nhìn trộm màn hình di động của em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Lúc ăn cơm sửa, để anh tự cảm nhận xem bản thân mình có giống một quả quýt vỏ xanh không.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]:……

Lạc Tri Dư gối đầu bằng cánh tay mình, nhìn chằm chằm từng nét chữ ngăn nắp chỉnh tề trong cuốn sách bài tập của Tiêu Ngạn, mới buồn ngủ có chút, một tấm áo khoác to rộng chẳng biết ở đâu ra chợt đổ ập xuống người, bao trùm hết cả đầu và bả vai cra cậu vào trong.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

[ Ve sầu ]: Lấy về đi lấy về đi, em không muốn chuyển sang màu xanh luôn đâu.

Ngay sau đó, Tiêu Ngạn cầm điện thoại chui tọt vào trong phạm vi bao trùm của chiếc áo khoác. Áo khoác đồng phục dù không được tính là quá dày, nhưng vẫn đủ để ngăn không ít ánh sáng từ bên ngoài chiếu vào, trong không gian nhỏ hẹp tối tăm này, hai người bọn họ như được sát lại gần nhau.

Dấu vết đánh dấu tạm thời lưu lại lần đó đã hoàn toàn biến mất, trên người Lạc Tri Dư lúc này chỉ có duy nhất mùi đào sạch sẽ thơm ngon, chẳng còn mùi hương nào khác nữa.

Đợt mùa đông lần trước lúc bọn họ ở bên hồ, Tiêu Ngạn cũng vì hai người mà dùng một chiếc áo lông vũ để tạo ra một thế giới nho nhỏ bên trong như thế này.

[ ve sầu ]: Làm gì thế, cái áo đồng phục này khi nãy vừa mới bị ai đó gọi là xui xẻo cơ mà.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Tri Dư có thích anh không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Em thích chứ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tin tức tố của em có thể sẽ không thích anh, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư thì tuyệt đối thích anh rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Mặc kệ quả quýt anh có vỏ màu gì, anh vẫn sẽ là Tiêu Ngạn, cho nên đừng chán ghét đồng phục của mình nữa mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tóm lại, không có việc sẽ không ân cần thế này, anh có mục đích gì đúng không?

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Muốn cọ cọ cho tăng độ phù hợp ấy mà. Nụ-cười-ngược.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Hôm nay không phải đã cọ rồi sao? Cứ một hai phải cọ đến nổi em đi kông nổi anh mới vừa lòng hả?

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Ể.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Cũng được đó chứ.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cậu phát hiện ra người này càng lúc càng lộ rõ dục vọng chiếm hữu của mình.

Còn có thể làm gì được nữa, đây cũng không phải đang trong kỳ dịch cảm, quả quýt thơm ngon liền sẽ biến thành quả quýt xanh chua lè, trông thật là đáng thương, mà dù sao đó cũng chẳng phải là yêu cầu gì vô lý cho lắm, thôi thì cứ chiều anh ấy đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Okk, phục anh rồi, tùy tiện cọ đi, bạn trai anh sẽ nằm yên, cho anh thích làm gì thì làm.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Anh che miệng của em lại chút, em đừng lên tiếng nhé.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Mùi của quả quýt vỏ xanh hôm nay có gì khác hơn thường ngày hả?

Nói được làm được, Tiêu Ngạn thật sự giơ tay lên che miệng cậu lại, tựa như đã chắc chắn rằng cậu nhất định sẽ hét ra tiếng.

[ Ve sầu ]:?!

[ Ve sầu ]:?? Con mẹ anh, anh đây là đang cắn một cách đàng hoàng đó hả?

Lúc quả quýt vỏ xanh há mồm cắn một ngụm xuống tuyến thể sau cổ cậu, răng nanh bén nhọn của Alpha trong nháy mắt đâm thủng làn da, tin tức tố vị quýt rót đầy vào thân thể, khiến cơ thể cậu run rẩy từng đợt, hô hấp cũng trở nên dồn dập hơn, cả người cậu đều tựa về phía sau, để mặc cho Tiêu Ngạn chặt chẽ đỡ lấy.

Trong lớp quá an tĩnh, Lạc Tri Dư thậm chí còn bị bịt kín miệng. Cậu đã tận lực khống chế lực độ giãy dụa của mình, những đợt run rẩy rất nhỏ cũng bị Tiêu Ngạn áp chế hết, không hề phát ra một chút âm thanh nào, chỉ là cảm giác mềm mại khó chịu không tài nào nói ra thành lời này vẫn đang chảy ngược trong thân thể, nước mắt chẳng thể kìm nén được mà dừng lại trên mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn.

Cậu vẫn chưa tới kỳ phát tình, mà Tiêu Ngạn lại đánh dấu tạm thời cậu.

Đây là đợt đánh dấu tạm thời đầu tiên sau khi hai người bọn họ ở bên nhau, cơ thể cậu lại một lần nữa ngập tràn trong mùi quýt ngon ngọt mà cậu yêu thích.

Lông mi Lạc Tri Dư vừa nãy bị nước mắt thấm cho ướt nhẹp, bấy giờ vẫn còn đang đọng lại vài giọt nước lấp lánh. Cậu khó tin mà quay đầu lại, thấy bên môi Tiêu Ngạn nhiễm vài vệt hồng hồng, lại thấy Tiêu Ngạn tránh đi tuyến thể sau cổ mà ôm chầm lấy cậu, nhẹ nhàng hôn cậu, như thể an ủi cho việc làm khi nãy của mình.

Nhóc lưu manh liếc mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái, cắn cắn môi dưới của Tiêu Ngạn, liếm đi vết đỏ bên khóe môi hắn.

Cậu nếm được mùi vị tin tức tố của chính mình, hương đào tỏa ra rất thơm ngọt, khó trách khiến người nào đó cứ phải nhớ mãi không quên.

Lạc Tri Dư yên lặng để Tiêu Ngạn dán miếng dán cách trở lên cho mình, yên lặng chờ tin tức tố của quả quýt vỏ xanh ở trong thân thể mình ổn định lại một chút, yên lặng dùng đồng phục Tiêu Ngạn lau khô hàng mi ướt nhẹp của mình.

Sau khi làm xong hết thảy, Lạc Tri Dư ngoài mặt tươi cười nhưng trong lòng lạnh ngắt, chỉ khẽ hừ một tiếng. Cậu vỗ một cái bốp thật mạnh xuống vai anh Ngạn của mình, chống tay lên bệ cửa sổ nhảy ra, lặng lẽ không một tiếng động mà rơi xuống đất, chạy ra khỏi cửa sổ.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Còn lâu lắm mới vào học lại, muốn quay về ngủ trưa không.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Anh có chăn ở đây này em có muốn không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Cắn em thì không thành vấn đề, nhưng anh cắn đau em, còn không cho em phát ra tiếng nữa.

[ Ve sầu ]: Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu chiến tranh lạnh. Phát-sinh-xung-đột.jpg

Lạc Tri Dư tức giận, quả quýt vỏ xanh liền cảm thấy choáng váng.


	61. Chương 61: Tin tức tố nói bọn họ không có khả năng

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: [ hình ảnh ], anh có giấu đồ ăn vặt nè.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sao nãy anh không lấy ra.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đồ ăn gọi ngoài về à?

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh ]: Đúng vậy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em không thèm cho lắm.

Ngoài cửa sổ lóe lên một bóng người, Phàn Việt đang giúp Tiêu Ngạn xách bọc bạch tuộc viên về chợt như bị một ngọn gió cuốn đi, kể cả bao nilon lẫn đồ ăn đều bay mất không còn tung tích.

“Trời đất.” Phàn Việt hoảng sợ, “Sao mày lại đắc tội em ấy nữa vậy?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Mãi cho đến khi tiếng chuông vào học vang lên, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn không thấy quay trở về.

Tiêu Ngạn cọ cậu quá nhiều, qua hơn nửa tiết học, dư vị đánh dấu tạm thời vẫn còn đọng lại trên người, đôi lúc lại gãi nhẹ vào lòng. Cảm giác này không thể hoàn toàn gọi là khó chịu, thậm chí còn có chút thoải mái, khiến cậu vừa yêu vừa hận quả quýt trên lầu kia.

Không nên cảm thấy Alpha rất đáng thương, đây là điều mà Tiêu Ngạn đã từng nhắc cậu, Lạc Tri Dư suýt chút nữa đã quên.

Sau khi đánh dấu tạm thời Alpha và Omega thường có xu hướng muốn ở cạnh nhau, đây là điều mà Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đã từng trải nghiệm qua, lúc này hiển nhiên cũng sẽ không có ngoại lệ.

Nhưng lại cố tình vào đúng thời điểm Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới thả ra một câu nói mang tính sát thương, ít nhiều gì thì cũng phải để cho “chiến tranh lạnh” duy trì khoảng hai giờ trở lên.

Xét thấy lần trước bản thân mình vẫn chưa xác định được ý nghĩa của “Yêu xa” cho lắm, lần này Lạc Tri Dư quyết định đi hỏi Nghiêm Tử Hàm về tiêu chuẩn chiến tranh lạnh giữa các cặp đôi một chút, dù sao thì cũng chỉ có Nghiêm Tử Hàm mới là người am hiểu chuyện này nhất.

[ Ve sầu ]: Bé que cay có ở đây không ta?

[ Nghiêm Tử Hàm ]: Có chuyện gì nói mau, đang học toán, giáo viên toán căng chết đi được!

[ Ve sầu ]: Cậu với anh chàng que cay kia mỗi lần chiến tranh lạnh thì kéo dài khoảng bao lâu?

[ Nghiêm Tử Hàm ]: Chắc tầm một tháng đến hai tháng đi, nếu cậu thực sự giận lắm thì sẽ lâu hơn, khi chiến tranh lạnh thì chẳng ai thèm để ý tới ai, kéo số liên lạc của nhau vào danh sách đen, đi đường cũng phải chọn đường vòng, còn mà lại láo nháo bép xép nữa, thì đi tìm que cay khác luôn.

[ Ve sầu ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Coi như tôi chưa hỏi đi.

Người khác là người khác, bọn họ là bọn họ, chuyện dù có lớn đến đâu đi chăng nữa, thì Lạc Tri Dư cùng lắm cũng chỉ dỗi có ba ngày mà thôi.

Diễn đàn trung học Nhất Trung——

[ Bạn trai giận rồi, dỗ bằng cách nào đây? ]

Lầu 1 ( ID đã được che ): Chia sẻ lại, rất gấp, online chờ.

Lầu 2: Ôm ấp hôn hít, ngoài chuyện đó ra thì còn có thể làm gì nữa.

Lầu 3: Tôi rất tò mò muốn biết chủ lầu đã làm ra chuyện gì?

Lầu 4: Đổi bạn trai mới.

Lầu 5 ( ID đã bị che ): Kéo lầu 4 ra ngoài đánh chết đi, phí dịch vụ tôi trả. Mỉm-cười.jpg

Lầu 6: Nghe cậu nói câu này xong là tôi hết buồn ngủ luôn rồi, là cặp đôi AO đúng không? Nếu đúng, thì tất nhiên một cái đánh dấu tạm thời là có thể giải quyết được rồi, chỉ cần độ phù hợp tin tức tố của các cậu đủ xài, thì không gì là không thể vượt qua. Chủ lầu cố lên, tôi tin tưởng ở cậu.

Lầu 7 ( ID đã bị che ):……

[ Bài viết đã bị quản trị viên gỡ bỏ, giao diện bị vô hiệu hóa, 5 giây sau sẽ chuyển về giao diện ban đầu. ]

“Mày phát tình hay sao vậy, dán miếng cách trở làm gì thế?” Tỉnh Hi Minh đang trong tiết học đột nhiên phát hiện sau cổ Lạc Tri Dư xuất hiện một miếng dán cách trở, “Rảnh rỗi sinh nông nỗi à, mua chỗ nào vậy, vẫn là mùi trà xanh thường ngày.”

“Không có, đây chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nằm ghé lên trên bàn, Tiêu Ngạn học trên lầu còn tự chủ động gửi tin nhắn cho cậu.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Anh sai rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sai chỗ nào?

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Không nên cắn em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cắn chứ, em đã nói là không cho cắn đâu, yêu sớm thì cũng đã yêu rồi, muốn cắn cổ một cái thì đã sao? Đừng nghĩ mình như thế chứ. Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]:……

Có khi thật sự là do độ phù hợp tin tức tố quá kém, nên Lạc Tri Dư thường hay có phản ứng rất mạnh đối với tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn. Tỉ như buổi tối lúc nằm ngủ, trong mơ cậu toàn hiện lên hình ảnh mùa hè năm trước, cậu cầm cái chổi đuổi Tiêu Ngạn tới tận khu ký túc xá Alpha, nhưng lần này Tiêu Ngạn không trốn nữa, mà là đoạt lấy cây chổi của cậu, trên bầu trời đột nhiên rơi xuống một đống quả quýt màu xanh, chôn Lạc Tri Dư thành một cái nấm mồ.

Lạc Tri Dư giãy giụa tỉnh lại từ trong mộng, nhận ra nhiệt độ cơ thể mình có cao hơn thường ngày, nơi tuyến thể sau cổ vẫn có cảm giác tê dại còn sót lại của đánh dấu tạm thời, một đường dẫn thẳng vào trong mơ.

Hôm sau là thứ sáu, Lạc Tri Dư cả đêm ngủ không ngon, chỉ đành xách theo hành lý tới phòng học. Bốn học sinh đăng ký tham gia cuộc thi tiếng Anh của trường Nhất Trung, sau khi tan học hôm nay sẽ xuất phát, trước tiên là tới khách sạn tỉnh S, sau đó sẽ chính thức thi đấu.

Lạc Tri Dư đặt một quả quýt vỏ xanh chân chính lên bàn mình, rồi vẽ cái mặt “QAQ” lên đó, trông xấu cực kỳ, không hề đẹp giống như những gì cậu thường hay vẽ. Lạc Tri Dư lột vỏ quả quýt ra, thừa dịp Tiêu Ngạn đang bận chuyện bên văn phòng, đặt vỏ quả quýt lên mặt bàn hắn.

Tiêu Ngạn từ văn phòng trở về, vừa lật sách giáo khoa ra, đã thấy một bàn rải đầy vỏ quýt xanh.

“Mày với Tiêu Ngạn lại làm gì thế?” Tỉnh Hi Minh rút sách giáo khoa ra, “Tiết tự học buổi tối hôm qua Tiêu Ngạn xuống đây lượn mấy vòng lận đấy.”

“Cãi nhau.” Có thể đoán ra được hương vị của yêu sớm chưa?

“Ờ.” Tỉnh Hi Minh mở tài liệu bổ sung môn ngữ văn của học sinh trung học ra, tô highlight lên trên từng hàng chữ trong sách, ý rằng mình đã xem qua rồi, “Hấp dẫn phết, sáng nay chủ nhiệm Ngô còn bảo hai người đã bớt chèn ép nhau rồi chứ, giờ thì tuyệt vời.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Đều do cái tờ đơn chẩn bệnh tin tức tố kia, bọn họ yêu sớm mà người khác cứ làm như đang gây hấn gây chuyện, bọn họ chiến tranh lạnh mà người khác cứ làm như vì lo cho sức khỏe nên bọn họ mới tạm thời đình chiến không bằng í.

Buổi chiều sau khi tan học, bốn học sinh của Nhất Trung dưới sự chỉ dẫn của giáo viên và ánh nhìn của các vị lãnh đạo nhà trường, lần lượt xuất phát. Bọn họ là đoàn cuối cùng lên xe, nên chỗ ngồi còn dư lại cũng chỉ còn bốn cái ghế hàng cuối cùng.

Hai cậu dự thi khác của Nhất Trung là hai beta học chung một lớp, vừa mới lên xe một phát đã dính chặt lấy nhau, chiếm mất hai chỗ ngồi của một bên, Lạc Tri Dư miễn cưỡng đặt mông xuống ngồi cạnh anh người yêu, rồi ném cặp sách lên đùi Tiêu Ngạn.

Hàng học sinh trường ngoài ngồi phía trước vừa thấy hai người bọn họ lên xe, liền lập tức bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

“Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn? Là hai người đó sao, nhìn còn đẹp trai hơn cả ảnh chụp nữa, muốn qua làm quen một chút, nhưng cứ có cảm giác lạnh lùng thế nào ấy nhỉ.”

“Đúng, tuyệt đối đúng luôn, trông khá cao lãnh đấy, độ xứng đôi không phần trăm trong truyền thuyết đây mà, vừa nhìn là đã biết quan hệ kém lắm rồi, bắt đầu từ lúc lên xe tới giờ, hai người đó còn chưa hề nói chuyện với nhau, có khi nào ẩu đả ngay trong đây luôn không.”

“Đừng bàn ra tán vào chuyện người ta làm gì, kém như thế nào thì hai người bọn họ cũng đều là Nhất Trung cả thôi, có khi tới lúc thi đấu hai người bọn họ lại treo mấy cậu lên đánh cho nhừ tử không bằng ấy.”

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Ve sầu, còn giận không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Có thể nghiêm túc cho em cảm thụ bầu không khí chiến tranh lạnh của tình yêu được không, anh có chịu nổi được nữa hay không vậy?

[ Ve sầu ]: Còn gửi tin nhắn nữa em đánh anh, phá hư bầu không khí.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]:……

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Người yêu em muốn nhanh chóng trải nghiệm bầu không khí làm hòa sau khi chiến tranh lạnh, có được không?

Lạc Tri Dư cầm cái tai nghe màu đỏ của cậu lên, chuyên tâm nghe nhạc, bác bỏ mong ước của anh người yêu, cũng biến bả vai của anh người yêu trở thành một cái gối đầu nho nhỏ tạm thời, bắt đầu ngủ say sưa trên chuyến hành trình lắc lư này.

Cơn gió ngoài cửa sổ khẽ thổi bay tóc Lạc Tri Dư, quét cần cổ Tiêu Ngạn tới ngứa ngáy. Tiêu Ngạn đỡ lấy Lạc Tri Dư, không biết là do đánh dấu tạm thời hay là do chính bản thân hắn lúc này, mà hắn thấy nhóc lưu manh kia ngủ thật sự rất an ổn.

Xe buýt một đường chạy thẳng đến khách sạn, giáo viên dẫn đoàn bắt đầu bố trí chỗ ở cho học sinh của các trường ngay tại thành phố nay.

[ Ve sầu ]: Bạn học Omega bên kia của trung học số 9 có mùi cá nướng, em thích.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]: Không, em không thích.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đang cãi nhau đó, nghiêm túc chút đi.

[ Quả quýt vỏ xanh mọc thêm cái lá ]:……

Khách sạn chia phòng không hợp lý, học sinh cùng trường thì ở chung một phòng, tới lượt bọn Lạc Tri Dư, chỉ còn dư lại có hai căn phòng cuối.

“Thế vừa đủ rồi, hai người bọn tôi ở cùng nhau.” Hai cậu bạn học Beta của Nhất Trung tiếp tục dính lấy nhau, cách xa hai vị đại lão kia ra, “Bọn tôi học cùng lớp, ở chung một phòng sẽ dễ nói chuyện, cũng thân nhau nữa.”

Tiêu Ngạn gật đầu, tỏ vẻ có chung suy nghĩ.

“Thầy ơi, còn em thì sao?” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay, “Em có thể ghép phòng chung với các bạn bên Trung học số 9 được không ạ?”

Còn đang chiến tranh lạnh đó, có thể cho em xin cái bầu không khí được không.

Các bạn học bên Trung học số 9 tỏ ra rất vui. Bọn họ đều là Omega hết cả, một người có vị cá nướng, người còn lại có vị BBQ, chỉ hi vọng cậu bạn vị trái cây này có thể tới giúp không khí bớt ngấy đi một chút, hơn nữa bọn họ cũng muốn làm quen với Lạc Tri Dư, thậm chí tám chuyện xuyên đêm cũng được.

“Sẽ chật lắm, ngủ không ngon sẽ lại ảnh hưởng đến thi đấu đấy.” Thầy cô bên Nhất Trung và hai giáo viên dẫn đoàn đều cực kỳ coi trọng cuộc thi, nên bọn họ đối với vấn đề này có tương đối bài xích người ngoài, “Còn có một phòng thôi đúng không, chúng tôi cũng vừa vặn có hai học sinh còn sót lại đây.”

“Hay là học sinh nào quen biết thì cứ ở cùng nhau đi, thảo luận cho cuộc thi cũng tiện hơn.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô đề nghị.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Là thứ gì đã tiếp dũng khí cho các thầy để đưa ra quyết định này vậy.

“Chủ nhiệm, em với Tiêu Ngạn hai ngày nay đang cãi nhau, bọn em có chút mâu thuẫn nhỏ.” Lạc Tri Dư cường điệu hóa vấn đề cãi nhau lên, có ý đồ thoát khỏi chuyện này, “Hiện tại quan hệ của bọn em đang rất kém.”

“Hai ngày nay? Hai cậu ngày nào chả cãi nhau.” Bạn học Beta của Nhất Trung đứng cạnh bồi thêm một câu, “Thành thói quen luôn rồi.”

“Đúng vậy, hai em ngày nào chả cãi nhau.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô cười sang sảng, “Không sao đâu, tình huống này thầy biết cả rồi, không cần lo lắng.”

“Kỳ thật còn đỡ.” Tiêu Ngạn thừa dịp Lạc Tri Dư chưa kịp chuẩn bị, đã giờ tay quàng qua vai Lạc Tri Dư, “Chủ nhiệm thầy cũng thấy rồi đó, hai ngày này bọn em chắc chắn sẽ có một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ với nhau, nửa điểm cũng sẽ không vượt rào ạ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“Trường các anh, là vị bạn học Alpha với Omega này ở chung phòng với nhau đúng không, thế qua đây khai báo tên và số báo danh để đăng ký đi.” Vị giáo viên dẫn đoàn đang lưu lại thông tin học sinh ở trong máy tính, “Xác định sẽ không có vấn đề đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy, hai đứa chúng nó tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề, độ phù hợp tin tức tố gần bằng không, dựa theo khoa học mà nói, thì chắc chắn sẽ không yêu sớm đâu.” Chủ nhiệm Từ quyết định xong, xoay người cảnh báo hai cậu bạn học, “Phòng không đủ, hai em cứ tạm thời chắp vá một chút, ngàn vạn lần đừng đánh nhau, đánh nhau trừ hạnh kiểm, trực tiếp trừ sạch sẽ.”

“Thời điểm làm phụ huynh tự hào đã tới rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô một lần giơ tay là một chậu súp gà*, “Các em đều là học sinh ưu tú của trường, hy vọng các em có thể bày ra được tinh thần tập thể đáng trân quý, chờ mong sự biểu hiện xuất sắc trong kỳ thi của các em.”

_(*Chicken soup: Trong câu “Chicken soup for the soul” (Bát súp gà cho tâm hồn) ý chỉ thứ có thể chữa lành, an ủi tâm hồn của ai đó)_

“Không đánh không đánh, chủ nhiệm yên tâm ạ, bọn em đảm bảo không đánh, kiểm điểm của em là viết một cách thật tình thật lòng.” Tiêu Ngạn hứa hẹn.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn quấn lấy bả vai cậu người yêu, vui vẻ phấn chấn vào khách sạn.


	62. Chương 62: Thích em

Lạc Tri Dư từ nhỏ đến lớn là một người không có tí tinh thần tập thể nào, liên hoan thì lười biếng, đại hội thể thao thì trốn chạy, cậu chơi thân với những người xung quanh không có nghĩa là cậu sẵn sàng đứng ra tranh luận thay cho họ. Vì thế nên cái bát súp gà tinh thần tập thể của chủ nhiệm Ngô kia, cậu dù chỉ là một sợi lông gà cũng không hề dính dáng vào.

Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn đây, lại thừa dịp thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà, lấy ngay số thẻ phòng cuối cùng được phân phát cho đoàn thi đấu.

Tình huống trước mắt là như thế này: phòng chỉ có một, Nhất Trung chỉ còn một mình Omega là cậu và Tiêu Ngạn là Alpha, nếu không muốn ở cùng một phòng với Tiêu Ngạn, thì hiện tại đang có ba loại giải pháp ——

1\. Dưới tiền để không để bị trừ điểm hạnh kiểm quá nặng, khiến hai vị chủ nhiệm tin rằng cậu và Tiêu Ngạn đang yêu sớm.

2\. Ngay lúc này lập tức bắt cóc Tiêu Ngạn xuống lầu một khách sạn đánh cho té khói.

3\. Giấu thẻ phòng khách sạn đi.

Phương án một, khó khăn lớn nhất đó là có một tờ đơn chẩn bệnh về tin tức tố không thể nào bác bỏ được, hai vị chủ nhiệm đã xác định và khẳng định rằng bọn họ sẽ không bao giờ yêu sớm.

Phương án hai, độ khó trung bình, bên kia nhất định sẽ không hợp tác, tìm dây thừng là một điều rất khó, trói lại còn khó hơn, hơn nữa đánh nhau sẽ không đạt được hiệu quả lý tưởng. Hơn nữa, điều không thể tưởng tượng được nhất chính là, đợt “chiến tranh lạnh” hơn nửa ngày vừa rồi đã khiến cho các thầy cô đều nghĩ bọn họ đã bắt tay làm hoà chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi.

Phương án ba ——

Thẻ phòng đang ở trong tay Tiêu Ngạn, từ đầu đến cuối đều không rời khỏi tầm mắt hắn một chút nào. Lạc Tri Dư theo hắn một đường tới đây cũng không tìm được cơ hội, nhiều lần vừa muốn duỗi tay lấy đều bị Tiêu Ngạn đánh cho rụt trở về, chỉ có thể đứng ngoài cửa phòng, nhìn Tiêu Ngạn cà thẻ mở cửa, nhìn Tiêu Ngạn khuân vác hành lý, rồi bị Tiêu Ngạn đẩy mạnh vào trong phòng khoá cửa nhốt lại.

“Phương án bốn đã nghĩ ra chưa?” **T** iêu Ngạn xoay người, khiến ổ khoá sau lưng hắn rơi xuống.

“Phương án bốn……” Lạc Tri Dư nói được một nửa, chợt phát hiện có điều gì đó không đúng, “Anh làm sao biết em đang suy nghĩ cái gì?”

Biểu tình của Tiêu Ngạn tựa hồ như đang nói “Em thấy sao”: “Người nào đó dọc đường cứ nhìn chằm chằm thẻ phòng trong tay anh suốt, đôi lúc còn dính chặt vào người anh, còn bí mật vì cảm xúc cá nhân mà giẫm giày anh hai lần nữa chứ.”

“Hai phương án đầu tiên, một là trói anh bưng xuống dưới lầu đánh, cái còn lại là chứng minh hai ta yêu sớm, anh nói không sai chứ?”

Lạc Tri Dư thất bại hoàn toàn, đành đẩy va ly hành lý của mình tới góc tường, đá rơi giày, thả mình trên chiếc giường lớn giữa phòng, vùi mặt vào tấm chăn bông mềm mại, làm lơ lời nói của Tiêu Ngạn.

Tuy rằng suốt một quãng đường đi cậu toàn dựa vào vai Tiêu Ngạn ngủ gà ngủ gật, nhưng dù sao xe buýt trong lúc chạy cũng lung lay không ngừng, tóm lại là không thoải mái. Thế nên trong một khắc được tiếp xúc với mặt giường, Lạc Tri Dư đã có cảm giác mình như được sống lại, thậm chí còn nghĩ ra một phương án mới ——

“Lấy sách giáo khoa về an toàn sinh lý ra, phải nói cho mọi người biết thế nào là kiến thức phổ thông mới được.”

Cậu với Tiêu Ngạn, có vẻ như nằm ngoài cái định nghĩa của kiến thức phổ thông nhỉ?

“Lạc Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi xuống cạnh người cậu, đẩy đẩy cậu, nói lời mật ngọt hòng an ủi, “Đừng giận nữa mà, còn chiến tranh lạnh làm gì nữa chứ, người yêu em đang muốn trải nghiệm cảm giác làm hoà sau khi cãi nhau đó, có được không”

“Không được.” Thanh âm rầu rĩ của Lạc Tri Dư truyện từ trong chăn truyền ra, “Cách xa em ra một xíu đi, đồ quýt xanh lè.”

“Chỉ có độc nhất một cái giường thôi, em đã chiếm hết một nửa rồi, còn bắt anh cách xa nữa chứ.” Tiêu Ngạn xoa xoa bên hông của Lạc Tri Dư, “Không biết nói lý gì cả.”

Lạc Tri Dư lúc này mới phát hiện, khách sạn đúng thật là không đủ phòng ngủ, căn phòng này không phải là phòng tiêu chuẩn, đây là một phòng ngủ có giường đôi, hiện tại trong phòng chỉ có duy nhất một cái giường, chính là cái mà cậu đang nằm lên.

“Hơn nữa, có thể nói chuyện đàng hoàng với nhau được không hả, ngày nào em cũng mắng anh là quả quýt vỏ xanh.” Bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại trên mái tóc của cậu, như là đang lầm bầm lầu bầu, lại như đang cảnh cáo Lạc Tri Dư, “Tiện nghi cũng đã bị em chiếm hết rồi, giờ anh sẽ để em cảm thụ cái gì là quả quýt chua thực thụ, hẳn sẽ không quá phận đâu nhỉ?”

Lạc Tri Dư không hiểu ý câu này của người yêu: “Anh……”

Quả quýt chưa chín đầu cành, không phải là bộ dáng của Tiêu Ngạn vào trưa hôm qua sao, giờ còn dạng nào khác nữa?

Lời cậu nói còn chưa nói xong, đã cảm giác được một cỗ hương vị tin tức tố quen thuộc áp tới, hùng hùng hổ hổ, mang theo một chút mùi tin tức tố của quả quýt chua lè. Lạc Tri Dư xoay người muốn trốn, nhưng lại có một tấm chăn dày đổ ập lên người cậu, bao vây đầu và nửa người trên của cậu lại cùng nhau.

“Làm gì……” Lạc Tri Dư chưa kịp phòng ngừa đã bị chăn vây quanh.

Cậu từ trên giường ngồi dậy, không tài nào thoát khỏi chăn, lúc giãy giụa còn muốn đạp một cú vào người Tiêu Ngạn, nhưng cú đá còn chưa động đến người thì đã bị Tiêu Ngạn túm mắt cá chân đè lại, khiến cậu té lăn quay trên chiếc giường mềm mại. Dù ngã nhào nhưng đầu óc cậu cũng không cảm thấy choáng váng, bởi vì Tiêu Ngạn đã dự đoán được trước mà đỡ eo cậu, cậu liền giống như ôm theo đống chăn ngã ngồi vào lồng ngực hắn.

“Bé lưu manh.” Cách chăn, thanh âm của Tiêu Ngạn không còn được rõ ràng như trước, “Đừng đá nữa, bằng không chờ đến lúc em lớn lên, anh lấy cái gì mà dỗ em đây.”

_(*Ý bảo đừng đá kẻo chim gãy)_

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Đệt, ngày nào cũng hố em, anh con mẹ nó mới là……” Lạc Tri Dư nháy mắt liền phản ứng lại. Tiêu Ngạn sợ cậu ở trong chăn buồn chán, nên mới thả đầu cậu từ trong chăn ra, nhưng thân dưới từ cổ trở xuống của Lạc Tri Dư vẫn đang bị chăn chặt chẽ bao bọc lấy, hạn chế hoạt động của cậu.

Bên ngoài tấm chăn là không khí trong lành, Lạc Tri Dư cậy vào hai ngụm không khí vừa mới hít được mà lên tiếng phản bác, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn tay nhanh mắt lẹ, thừa dịp mười mấy giây hô hấp này, nhanh chóng rút sợi dây lưng từ bộ đồ ngủ của khách sạn ra, nương theo tấm chăn, quấn quanh tay Lạc Tri Dư vài vòng, sau đó thắt một chiếc nơ bướm nhỏ, chặt chẽ trói người nào đó lại.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Đây chẳng phải là một trong những phương án vừa rồi cậu đã nghĩ sao? Làm sao lại bị Tiêu Ngạn lợi dụng thế này?

Mới vừa không cẩn thận có tí xíu, đã rơi vào tay đối phương rồi.

Hai tay bị giam cầm, hạn chế phạm vi đôi tay có thể di chuyển, Lạc Tri Dư lúc này đang bị bó thành bánh chưng chỉ đành ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở đầu giường. Sau đó bởi vì lại có ý đồ muốn nhấc chân đi đá bạn trai, Tiêu Ngạn bèn tìm một cái dây lưng của tấm áo choàng khách sạn khác, dọc theo mắt cá chân cậu quấn một vòng lại một vòng, hoàn toàn hạn chế hành động của cậu.

Tiêu Ngạn chỉ biết buộc nơ con bướm, mà dưới sự không trung thực của Lạc Tri Dư, nơ con bướm lại biến thành nút chết.

“Anh Ngạn……” Trong ánh mắt Lạc Tri Dư tựa như có vệt nước lóng lánh, “Đừng nháo nữa mà.”

Cậu thật sự đã được trải nghiệm qua rồi, cái tình yêu mà Tiêu Ngạn dành cho cậu ấy.

“Bắt được em thì sẽ để anh tuỳ tiện khi dễ, lời này là do chính em nói đấy, bạn học năm hai à, đừng bảo với anh là em đã quên.” Tiêu Ngạn kéo kéo nút thắt được quấn quanh chăn bông lên, khiến Lạc Tri Dư đổ ào về người hắn. Hắn lại ấn cậu ngã trên giường, đè lên tuyến thể được giấu dưới lớp da sau cần cổ, thoáng đè ép thân thể cậu, không cho cậu lộn xộn. Đoạn, hắn thấp giọng hỏi: “Đây mới là một quả quýt vỏ xanh chua lè chân chính, cảm nhận được chưa?”

Quả quýt vỏ xanh này mang lại cảm nhận hơi rõ rệt quá rồi.

“Ngày mai liền sửa biệt danh, được chưa? Về sau không gọi bậy nữa.” Bị quả quýt vỏ xanh này bắt nạt quá mức, hơi thở của Tiêu Ngạn vẫn còn quanh quẩn sau cổ cậu, ép cậu không chỉ sau cổ tê mỏi, mà còn có một cỗ cảm xúc nhỏ bé giống như dòng điện, một đường lan xuống dưới, khiến tâm hồn kịch liệt chấn động. Lạc Tri Dư vì thế nên đành giương lên lá cờ trắng con con, “Mau thả em ra.”

“Còn chiến tranh lạnh không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Cũng được đó, em cứ ngồi yên chỗ này đi, anh ngắm em chiến tranh lạnh một mình.”

Dù sao hiện tại Lạc Tri Dư cũng chạy không thoát, hơn nữa người khởi đầu cho những suy nghĩa xấu xa trước chính là Lạc Tri Dư, người đuối lý cũng là cậu, cậu cũng chẳng nắm chắc quyền phản bác cho lắm.

“Không còn không còn.” Trải nghiệm của cái người vừa mới chiến tranh lạnh này đã trở nên cực kém, Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu xin tha, “Chiến tranh lạnh kết thúc, buông tha em đi, anh ơi.”

Cái từ xưng hô “Anh ơi” này, Tiêu Ngạn thực sự rất thích nghe. Lạc Tri Dư từ nhỏ đến lớn toàn đặt cho hắn những biệt danh ấu trĩ đâu đâu, thế nên hắn cực kỳ yêu thích cái cách xưng hô thường thấy do sự chênh lệch độ tuổi sinh ra như thế này.

Mối quan hệ giữa hai người chỉ vì một cái đánh dấu tạm thời mà nổ ra chiến tranh lạnh. Nó kéo dài một ngày rưỡi, rồi được tuyên bố kết thúc.

Kẻ đương sự Lạc Tri Dư cho rằng, đây là một cuộc chiến tranh lạnh rất không lành mạnh.

“Thế tí nữa hãy thực hiện quá trình hoà giải đi.” Mỗi lần Lạc Tri Dư đuối lý, luôn trở nên ngoan ngoãn đến mức khiến người khác đau lòng. Mặc dù sự thật đã chứng minh rằng mỗi lần tóm được cơ hội, Lạc Tri Dư chắc chắn sẽ giương móng vuốt lật xe, Tiêu Ngạn dù biết thế vẫn quyết định thả cậu.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng rút dây nơ con bướm ra, chăn cũng theo đó mà rơi xuống dưới. Hai tay Lạc Tri Dư được tự do, sau khi hoạt động vài cái xong, mới duỗi tay tháo nút dây được cột dưới cổ chân mình, nhưng đoạn dây lưng này do khi nãy cậu giãy dụa quá nhiều, nên nút thắt cũng trở nên chặt hơn trước.

“Ngốc chết mất.” Lạc Tri Dư đối phó với cái nút thắt nửa ngày cũng không xong, cậu đánh không lại Tiêu Ngạn, chỉ có thể liều mạng chiếm tiện nghi bằng miệng, “Anh có phải không biết buộc nơ con bướm không hả, em thấy anh lớn lên giống hệt cái nơ con bướm á.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn phẩy tay Lạc Tri Dư ra, giúp cậu cởi đoạn dây lưng này, “Em chẳng lẽ không cảm thấy may mắn khi anh chỉ biết thắt có mỗi nơ con bướm thôi sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Có ý gì, không hiểu à nha.

“Không đúng……” Tiêu Ngạn rút sợi dây đang cầm trong tay ra, hắn vốn dĩ chỉ định trêu chọc Lạc Tri Dư một chút thôi, nên sợi dây được buộc rất lỏng lẻo. Thế mà Lạc Tri Dư lại cực kỳ không biết tốt xấu, không chỉ tự mình tạo ra một cái nút chết, mà cậu còn cọ mắt cá chân tới nỗi hiện lên cả vệt hồng.

Tiêu Ngạn nhìn thấy đường lằn màu đỏ này, biểu tình liền có chút mất tự nhiên mà chếch đi tầm mắt, “Anh đúng là khác người thật.”

“Cái gì cơ?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

Biểu tình của Tiêu Ngạn càng lúc càng trở nên cao thâm khó đoán.

Tiết an toàn sinh lý đã từng nói, bước cuối cùng khi Alpha đánh dấu Omega, có một quá trình gọi là thành kết.

“Đang hoà hoãn nói chuyện với anh đấy, sao toàn suy nghĩ mấy cái thứ đồ màu vàng óng ánh* gì đâu không hả.” Lạc Tri Dư chợt hiểu ra, lập tức ném một cái gối đầu lên đầu Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu nửa quỳ lên, đẩy Tiêu Ngạn ngã xuống giường, ngẫm lại khí thế như này vẫn còn chưa đủ, nhân tiện ngồi khóa ở bên hông anh Ngạn của cậu luôn, “Đánh anh bây giờ.”

_(*黄色东西: Ở đây ý chỉ những thứ bậy bạ, đen tối, liên quan đến tình dục)_

“Quả quýt anh đây chỉ có hai màu thôi nha.” Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy gối đầu ném sang một bên, “Ve sầu tự mình chọn đi.”

“Đã nói bậy* rồi còn bày đặt lý lẽ.” Lạc Tri Dư mỗi lần giơ tay là một cái gối đầu, tỏ rõ sự khiển trách mãnh liệt của mình.

_(*Gốc là 开黄腔: Ý nói về những câu đùa bậy bạ, đen tối (adult joke). Bên cạnh đó còn mang ý nói nhảm, nói xàm **)**_

Cậu khi nãy vừa mới bị Tiêu Ngạn chặn ở trong chăn, lúc giãy dụa cũng vô tình chảy chút mồ hôi, tin tức tố vị nước mật đào không chịu khống chế mà tràn ra ngoài, lén lút khiêu chiến thần kinh của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Tự anh nhìn lại bản thân mình đi, em đã nói anh cái gì đâu nào?” Người nào đó áp dụng tiêu chuẩn kép nói, “Em làm gì sai với anh sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, sau đó hắn xoay người bước vào toilet, mở vòi nước đến mức lớn nhất.

Hơn nửa ngày qua đi, thời gian cũng đủ để Lạc Tri Dư suy nghĩ cẩn thận lại. Hai ngày nay Tiêu Ngạn vì sao cứ có điểm hơi khác thường, thì ra tất cả đều do mấy tên bạn học từ trung học 19 của cậu chuyển đến, cả ngày cứ vây quanh cậu, đôi lúc còn muốn rủ cậu ra ngoài lêu lổng, còn luôn ở bên tai cậu nói “A cường tráng A đẹp trai”, bảo sao người nào đó không vui vẻ là đúng rồi.

Lạc Tri Dư có thể không oan, nhưng đồng phục thì đúng thật là oan quá đi.

Lạc Tri Dư gõ gõ cửa toilet, cửa không mở, nhưng tiếng nước chảy bên trong thì ngừng lại. Cậu tựa vào cửa, chậm rãi trượt ngồi xuống đất, chặn cửa phòng tắm lại.

“Suy nghĩ gì nữa thế?” Giọng nói của Tiêu Ngạn truyền đến sau mặt kính mờ.

“Suy nghĩ tin tức tố của hai ta thấp đến vậy, có phải sẽ không thể nào hoàn thành được bước đánh dấu cuối cùng của Alpha và Omega hay không.” Đây là chính là vấn đề đã được Tiêu Ngạn suy xét rất lâu rồi, nhưng hắn không tiện nói ra, bây giờ vấn đề ấy lại được nói ra từ chính miệng Lạc Tri Dư.

Bàn tay đang với lấy khăn lông của Tiêu Ngạn ngừng lại giữa không trung.

Lạc Tri Dư đã biết nỗi lo lắng của hắn, đây là chuyện tốt, nhưng lại khiến hắn đau lòng.

Lạc Tri Dư không phải một người thường hay suy xét về tương lai, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư bởi vì hắn, mà bắt đầu nghĩ đến chuyện sau này.

“Có lẽ không thể được.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi dưới đất lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Em có đôi lúc từng nghĩ, tin tức tố đối với chúng ta mà nói rốt cuộc là thứ gì, em có thể không biết nói những lời dễ nghe, nhưng việc tin tức tố không có khả năng thì đó là chuyện của nó, là tự tin tức tố không có mắt nhìn người. Còn em, em chỉ cần anh, những cái khác em đều buông bỏ.”

“Giới tính thứ hai là thứ không thể thay đổi, nhưng đứng trước phạm vi hẹp hòi của hai từ Alpha và Omega này, thì em là một con người độc lập, không phải thứ sinh vật bị tin tức tố giam cầm. Em lựa chọn thích anh, là do Lạc Tri Dư em đây, một người có tư tưởng có chủ kiến quyết định, không phải do tin tức tố quyết định.”

“Em không chán ghét quả quýt đâu, chín hay không chín đều OK hết, em cam tâm tình nguyện.”

“Có phải em tệ hại trong việc nói chuyện lắm không hả, còn không anh để em mắng hai câu đi, có khi em đỡ buồn ngủ hơn đấy.”

Cánh cửa kính phía sau bị người nào đó kéo ra, Lạc Tri Dư mất đi chỗ tựa, thiếu chút nữa ngã lăn quay trên mặt đất, lại được Tiêu Ngạn kịp thời xách lên. Tiêu Ngạn đang khoác áo ngủ, mái đầu ướt sũng nước chưa kịp lau khô, Lạc Tri Dư liền bị hắn một đường kéo trở về bên mép giường, ngã xuống.

“Bạn học năm ba Tiêu Ngạn ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay quệt đi giọt nước rơi trên cần cổ mình, “Lau khô tóc anh đi, cứ giống như đang mưa í, làm cả người em dính đầy nước.”

“Không cần nghĩ đến những chuyện sau này.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi người hôn cậu, “Lạc Tri Dư chỉ cần để ý làm sao cho mỗi ngày trôi qua đều là một ngày vui là được rồi.”

Những chuyện sau này, sau này lại nói, sau khi vào đại học, có lẽ vẫn còn có thể bàn lại về chuyện tin tức tố được mà.

Áo khoác đồng phục của Lạc Tri Dư rộng mở, áo sơmi bên hông bị xốc lên một góc, nhẹ nhàng cuộn lại. Cậu không biết hôn môi, chỉ có thể khắc chế xúc động muốn cắn người của chính mình, tiếp nhận sự chỉ dẫn của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Vậy còn anh?” Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, sau đó hỏi một câu.

“Thích em, sau đó chờ em lớn lên.”

Lạc Tri Dư khinh thường hừ một tiếng, nhưng vẫn không giấu được ý cười lộ ra trong ánh mắt: “Bản thân anh cũng chỉ là một bạn nhỏ thôi mà, đồ bạn nhỏ ấu trĩ chỉ lớn hơn em một tuổi ạ.”

“Rất mau sẽ không còn là như thế nữa.” Kiêu ngạo.

Lúc bọn họ đặt chân đến khách sạn đã là gần 9 giờ tối, ngày hôm sau sẽ có hoạt động thi đấu. Hai người vừa cãi nhau ầm ĩ xong, lúc đặt lưng xuống giường thì cũng đã quá 12 khuya, thường ngày lúc ở trường học hai người không học cùng lớp, muốn nói chuyện thì cũng chỉ có thể chờ đến tan học, hiếm khi có được cơ hội tốt thế này, hai người đều không muốn ngủ cho lắm.

“Hết giận rồi à?” Tiêu Ngạn trải chăn bông ra, đắp lên người.

“Còn một chút.” Trong bóng đêm, Lạc Tri Dư khoa chân múa tay vài cái, “Em không có đang trong thời kỳ phát tình, thế mà anh lại dựa vào dục vọng cá nhân của bản thân mình, đi cắn em, còn không để em giận nốt hai ngày.”

“Cũng không hẳn là dục vọng của chỉ riêng mình anh……” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Anh thấy em cũng khá vui vẻ đó chứ.”

“Được rồi, là do em hư.” Lạc Tri Dư lười giải thích, trực tiếp ngả bài, “Anh thấy thế nào thì là thế đó.”

“Ngủ đi.” Tiêu Ngạn mở sáng màn hình di động nhìn thời gian, “Đừng để ngày mai buồn ngủ tới nỗi hai mắt nhìn như con gấu trúc, kẻo chủ nhiệm lại tưởng hai ta đánh nhau.”

“Em sẽ thi đấu thật tốt.” Lạc Tri Dư trở mình, “Em đại khái không phải là người có ý thức về danh dự tập thể, nhưng anh ở đâu, thì em chắc hẳn sẽ thích chỗ đó.”

Bọn họ lúc ở cùng nhau trong căn phòng này, thật sự không đánh nhau, thế mà hai cậu bạn Omega của trung học số 9 ở phòng cách vách lại không mấy hài hoà. Cậu bạn vị cá nướng cảm thấy bản thân mình độc đáo hơn thảy, cậu bạn vị BBQ kia lại cảm thấy mình mới là người toàn diện nhất. Hai người chỉ vì một vấn đề về tin tức tố mà cãi nhau suốt một buổi tối, vì thế nên ngày hôm sau lúc tập hợp, mỗi người đều đã mang một bộ quầng thâm mắt cho riêng mình.

“Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn quả nhiên rất hiểu chuyện, học sinh trường chúng ta trông là biết rất ưu tú rồi.” Các thầy cô Nhất Trung và giáo viên phục trách cuộc thi nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, đều mừng rỡ nói, “Tinh thần của hai đứa chúng nó hôm nay trông tốt ra phết đấy, tối qua chắc chắn không xảy ra chuyện gì.”

——————————-

Khúc “mấy thứ đồ màu vàng óng ánh” cho bạn nào chưa hiểu, là Tiêu Ngạn thấy vết lằn trên chân (hoặc tay nếu có) do dây để lại trên người Lạc Tri Dư, nó nhìn giống như trói nhau để cho nó tình thú hơn á, thế nên ảnh mới bảo mình thật là “khác người”.


	63. Chương 63: Câu hỏi trắc nghiệm

Tiêu Ngạn bình tĩnh mỉm cười, Lạc Tri Dư chột dạ cúi đầu.

Sự chột dạ của Lạc Tri Dư bị biến thành khiêm tốn, khiến cậu lại thu hoạch thêm một chuỗi khích lệ đến từ phía các thầy cô.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sao em lại có chút hổ thẹn nhỉ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tin tưởng chính bản thân mình, chúng ta thật ra chưa từng làm gì cả.

[ Ve sầu ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Quá mức, trắng trợn nói dối.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cho-anh-một-đấm.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: [ Chụp ảnh ], em đổi biệt danh lại cho anh rồi nè.

Tối hôm qua Lạc Tri Dư đã được trải nghiệm thế nào gọi là quả quýt vừa chua vừa chát, trên cổ chân vẫn còn in dấu vết đỏ do đai lưng cọ vào. Bởi vì được hôn môi, nên dấu vết đánh dấu tạm thời lại phát huy tác dụng một lần nữa, khiến ban đêm lúc ngủ cậu toàn không tự giác mà chui cả đầu mình vào người Tiêu Ngạn, sáng sớm lúc tỉnh dậy, cậu thậm chí còn bắt lấy cổ áo Tiêu Ngạn, vùi đầu vào cần cổ hắn, trông cực kỳ giống một nhóc lưu manh.

Mấy cái tin tức tố nói gì đó thì cứ bỏ qua, nhưng hai người trong cuộc đây vẫn luôn biết, bọn họ một chút cũng không trong sáng.

Hơn nữa, đêm qua tất nhiên chẳng hài hoà như những gì thầy cô đã tưởng tượng. Nửa đêm Lạc Ve sầu đá bay chăn, hai người đều bị điều hoà với nhiệt độ thấp đông lạnh cho tỉnh ngủ, sau đó Tiêu Ngạn phải xuống giường nhặt chăn về, phát hiện Lạc Tri Dư đang thừa dịp vừa mới tỉnh ngủ mà gửi một tin lên vòng bạn bè.

03:15:09

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngủ ngon mơ đẹp, hôm nay được ngủ trong căn phòng lớn này, cực kỳ thoả mãn. [ Ảnh chụp phòng ][ định vị ]

Ba giờ đêm, không ai thấy tin trên vòng bạn bè của Lạc Tri Dư, sáng sớm hôm sau, cái tin ấy mới trở nên náo nhiệt hơn.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ] bình luận: Một người ở phòng lớn như vậy luôn à, ngưỡng mộ ghê.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Không phải một người, hai người một phòng cơ.

[ Bánh trôi chạy trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận: Em trộm ảnh à! Đây là tấm anh Ngạn đã đăng ngày hôm qua mà.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Bánh trôi chạy trốn các bé meo meo ]:? Đây là em chụp, ai trộm ảnh chứ.

[ Thang Nguyên chạy trốn các bé meo meo ]:??

[ Phàn Việt ] bình luận: Hôm qua hai người có phải ở chung một phòng hay không?

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Phàn Việt ]: Đúng vậy.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Tiêu Ngạn yêu cầu? Tiêu Ngạn đúng là cái đồ không biết xấu hổ!

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Phàn Việt ]:? Cùng với cả yêu cầu của mấy thầy cô đại diện cuộc thi nữa, bảo là có căn cứ khoa học.

[ Phàn Việt ] đã gỡ bỏ hai bình luận.

Hôm qua Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn tới trễ, vừa đến nơi đã phải mau chóng nhận phòng nhận chỗ ở, sáng hôm nay mới có thời gian để học sinh đăng ký và để tổ chức cuộc thi, vì thế nên hai người bọn họ mới có cơ hội diện kiến đủ loại đồng phục của các trường khác nhau.

“Anh ơi anh ơi anh ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư gọi Tiêu Ngạn, “Anh xem đi, thế mới gọi là xui xẻo.”

Đôi tay đang điền đơn đăng ký của Tiêu Ngạn hơi run lên, hắn phớt thêm một nét nữa, lỡ tay phá hỏng chữ “Ngạn” trong tên Tiêu Ngạn của hắn.

Giáo viên phụ trách phần đăng ký: “……”

Hai cậu học sinh đại diện của trường nọ mặc một bộ đồng phục màu xanh nõn chuối, cao ngạo ngẩng cao đầu bước qua mặt bọn họ, lại bởi vì nghe thấy câu nói này của Lạc Tri Dư, mà một trong hai người liền bất mãn trừng mắt liếc nhìn Lạc Tri Dư một cái.

“Đừng nói bậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nhanh chóng bảo Lạc Tri Dư be bé cái miệng lại.

“Hở?” Lạc Tri Dư ù ù cạc cạc, “Lời này không phải do anh nói sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn bị ép gia nhập vào phạm vi cừu hận của đối phương, thi đấu còn chưa bắt đầu, mùi thuốc súng đã bay khắp không khí.

Học sinh của các trường dự thi đều mặc đồng phục của mình, sau khi đăng ký xong, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cũng không rời đi, hai người tìm một cái ghế sô pha ở lầu một, bắt đầu thưởng thức đồng phục của các học sinh trường khác.

Sự thật chứng minh, mỗi một trường học đều có một ý nghĩa của chính mình. Đồ thể dục của trường Nhất Trung nếu mang ra so sánh với các trường học khác, thì cũng có thể bảo là không tệ, thậm chí còn khiến Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy khá đẹp khi mặc lên nữa là.

“Cái bộ đồng phục màu đen kia nhìn thú vị ghê.” Lạc Tri Dư thuận tay chia sẻ cho Tỉnh Hi Minh mấy tấm ảnh chụp của ban tổ chức, “Còn có trường có đồng phục màu hồng nhạt nữa chứ, tao cảm thấy cái anh Thang Nguyên ở phòng ký túc xá chung với anh Ngạn của tụi mày kia chắc hẳn sẽ thích lắm.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “…… Vì sao em nghĩ rằng Thang Nguyên sẽ thích hồng nhạt?”

“A, đúng rồi, suýt chút nữa là quên mất!” Lạc Tri Dư lục được WeChat của Thang Nguyên từ trong danh sách, gửi cho Thang Nguyên một tấm danh thiếp WeChat*.

_(*Danh thiếp WeChat: Là danh thiếp nhưng ở trên WeChat, chứa đựng ID WeChat, biệt hiệu và vài thông tin tài khoản khác của một ai đó)_

[ Ve sầu ]: [ Gửi danh thiếp WeChat ], Không cần cảm ơn.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Em gửi cái gì đấy? Em không phải đang thi đấu sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: Khi nãy ở hành lang phòng vệ sinh gặp một Omega có tin tức tố vị thức ăn cho chó, em thuận tiện thông đồng một chút thôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em bảo bên trường chúng ta có một anh Alpha vị bạc hà mèo đó, đối phương cảm thấy rất hứng thú, cũng rất thưởng thức anh.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Không cần cảm ơn, hai người trò chuyện đi, mùi cậu ấy ngửi lên cũng khá đáng yêu đó.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Alpha dũng mãnh không cần bạn bè.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Để anh đi hỏi chút nhá.

Toàn bộ hành trình Tiêu Ngạn đều đang dõi theo cuộc trò chuyện của Lạc Tri Dư và tên bạn cùng phòng mình, chỉ biết khen không dứt miệng với cái sự suy xét chu toàn của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Của anh chính là của em.” Cựu học sinh của trung học 19 hùng dũng nói, “Bạn của anh chính là bạn của em.”

“Thế bài tập của anh cũng là bài tập của em sao?” Sô pha lầu một của khách sạn không đủ lớn, hai người bọn họ phải chen chúc nhau ngồi chung một cái.

“Anh dẹp cái suy nghĩ ấy đi.” Lạc Tri Dư cự tuyệt.

“Anh vẫn còn giữ giấy nợ của em đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng véo má Lạc Tri Dư, “Một ngày nào đó, sẽ tới lượt em giúp anh làm bài tập thôi.”

“Cứ nợ trước đã.” Lạc Tri Dư căn bản không để ý đến tờ giấy nợ kia, cũng không cảm thấy Tiêu Ngạn thật sự sẽ bắt một cậu nhóc học sau mình một lớp giúp mình làm bài tập.

“Bên kia đầy sô pha kìa, các em cứ nhất định phải ngồi chung một cái sao?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô đi ngang qua hỏi Tiêu Ngạn.

“Trao đổi kinh nghiệm trước trận đấu thôi ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói dối không biết chớp mắt.

Đều là học sinh ưu tú của Nhất Trung hết, chỉ cần giữa hai người bọn họ không phát sinh xung đột gì dẫn đến đánh nhau, thì các thầy cô căn bản cũng không cần quản, trừ khi hai người còn ở tuổi ấu trĩ quần nhau náo loạn.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tít tít tít.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tít tít tít, có chuyện gì?

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Thầy Hứa tìm mày có việc.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Năm nhất khoá này có mở thêm một lớp, bài tập môn sinh lý nhiều quá chấm không hết, nên thầy ấy muốn nhờ mày hỗ trợ.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Mày xem xem có rảnh không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Ok, cuối tuần này tao về vẽ xong cái bảng đếm ngược kỳ thi đại học của lầu trên đã, là qua hỗ trợ được rồi.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Thầy Hứa muốn mày hỏi xem Tiêu Ngạn có bận gì hay không, dù sao cũng năm ba rồi mà, sợ chậm trễ việc học của anh ấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Để tao xem.

Tiêu Ngạn đang lướt diễn đàn trường, thứ hai tuần trước ở Nhất Trung có một đôi tình nhân bất hạnh bị bắt ở con đường nhỏ bên kia, bị thông báo phê bình và gọi phụ huynh, lần này còn phải viết kiểm điểm.

[ Lại có người giẫm lên vết xe đổ rồi, đã dặn mọi người là tránh xa con đường kia đi rồi mà, sao lại không nghe vậy? ]

Lầu 1: Thầy Tống ngày nào cũng đúng giờ ngồi xổm bụi cỏ, trí nhớ của các cậu có thể tốt hơn xíu được không hả.

Lầu 2:…… Tuyệt

Lầu 3: Thành thật mà nói, chỉ cần không gọi phụ huynh, thì làm cái gì cũng được.

Lầu 4: Đúng vậy, đã dám yêu sớm thì phải không sợ bị bắt.

Lầu 5 ( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ): Hâm mộ.

Lầu 6:? Đây là đang cà khịa kiểu quý tộc à? Chẳng phải cậu đang bận thi đấu sao?

Kầu 7 ( Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập ): Cậu sao hiểu được tôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ổng bận cái rắm á, ổng đang kêu ca tuyệt vọng ở trên diễn đần kia kìa.

[ Ve sầu ]: Để tới lúc đó tao gọi ổng qua giúp cho, ổng hiểu nhiều lắm.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Ok luôn, tụi mày cố gắng thi đấu nhá.

Lạc Tri Dư cũng muốn được thông báo phê bình, khiến cho cả trường đều biết cậu và Tiêu Ngạn danh chính ngôn thuận.

Lịch thi đấu cuối tuần được xếp rất dày đặc, hai gã học sinh đã từng “kết thù” với Lạc Tri Dư kia, vẫn luôn lợi dụng những lỗ hổng của thi đấu để nhằm về phía Nhất Trung. Lạc Tri Dư từ nhỏ tới giờ số người cậu chọc nhiều vô số kể, nên cái giá trị cừu hận có tí ti thế này cậu căn bản không để trong lòng, nhưng Tiêu Ngạn thì nhớ rất kỹ.

Đúng lúc bốc tới số thứ tự của Tiêu Ngạn, hắn đều như vô tình cố ý mà vứt ra những câu hỏi khó nhằn, biến các vấn đề được đưa ra trong đề tài thành vấn đề về triết học hết một lượt.

Các thầy cô trường đối diện đều sắp khóc tới nơi: “Sao lại biến cái đề tài này thành mấy thứ cao thâm như vậy chứ, mọi người làm thế thì học sinh trường chúng tôi trả lời kiểu gì đây, toàn những từ không quen thuộc.”

“Không phải.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghiêm túc lắc đầu, cực kỳ che chở học sinh trường mình, “Đây là trình độ ngày thường của em ấy, không hề nâng cao đề tài gì cả, đó là một học sinh cấp 3 có chiều sâu về mặt tư tưởng đấy.”

“Bọn tôi có trao đổi học sinh thì cũng phải chọn những ai tầm này.” Chủ nhiệm Từ nói thẳng.

Quả quýt vỏ xanh này thi đấu rất hay, Lạc Tri Dư chống cằm, xem một cách vui vẻ.

Ban đêm lúc cuộc thi đấu kết thúc, đã có môt buổi cơm dã ngoại ngay sau đó. Các thầy cô vì không muốn thức khuya nên đã về khách sạn trước, còn bọn học sinh dưới sự dẫn dắt của ban tổ chức, dựng lều lên bên hồ.

Lạc Tri Dư xốc cửa lều trại lên, cùng Tiêu Ngạn ngồi ngoài lều ngắm sao.

Điện thoại Lạc Tri Dư chấn động không ngừng, là thầy cô và bạn bè trong trường gửi tin nhắn chúc mừng. Nhất Trung trong đợt thi đấu này cũng cầm được vài cái giải thưởng, các thầy cô giáo viên đều rất vui vẻ.

“Em có một ý tưởng.” Đây là một ý tưởng sắp được Lạc Tri Dư đưa vào thực tế, “Em muốn tìm cơ hội để khen anh trước mặt bố mẹ em, làm tăng độ hảo cảm của bạn trai em trong lòng bọn họ thôi ấy mà”

Tiêu Ngạn: “? Em xác định xem có làm được không?”

“Được chớ.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu một cách chắc chắn, “Đến lúc đó em sẽ livestream cho anh coi, để chứng minh cho anh thấy em đây vẫn còn biết nói tiếng người đấy nhé.”

Hai ngày sau, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cùng nhau cầm một cây bút đỏ vào văn phòng thầy Hứa.

“Cũng may là có các em đến hỗ trợ.” Thầy giáo Hứa tỏ ra rất vui mừng, “Lượng câu hỏi trong mấy bài thi đầu năm nhiều quá, thầy thật sự lo không xuể mà.”

“Sách giáo khoa vừa tái bản rồi ạ?” Lạc Tri Dư tùy tay lật lật mấy tờ bài thi đầu năm ra, cảm thấy câu hỏi trong đề có hơi xa lạ, “Hồi trước em không thấy có nhiều bài lựa chọn đáp án như thế này.”

“Năm nay đổi mới sách giáo khoa, chẳng còn phân ra ba phiên bản ABO nữa rồi, học sinh nào cũng biết hết.” Thầy giáo Hứa giải thích, “Cũng như nhau cả, chỉ có bấy nhiêu kiến thức thế thôi, đổi thang mà không đổi thuốc, đáp án thầy đã chia thành hai phần, các em vừa vặn đối chiếu thử xem.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư mở phần thứ nhất của đống giấy thi ra, “Chúng ta cứ đối chiếu đáp án trước một lần đã, nhớ qua chút thì tí nữa sẽ sửa rất nhanh.”

“Không xem cũng được.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Năm trước thầy Hứa còn tạm thời sắp xếp cho lớp anh thêm mấy tiết học thêm nữa, mấy cái này quả thực không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa, trực tiếp chấm chắc cũng sẽ không sai lắm đâu.”

“Giao cho các em đấy.” Thầy giáo Hứa đã từng dạy lớp hai người bọn họ rồi, nên cũng xem như tương đối yên tâm.

Đề thi năm nay không có hai cậu bạn thân quen của Lạc Tri Dư là tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam, chỉ có miêu tả đơn giản, trực tiếp, chỉ cần đọc cái là hiểu ngay đề bài đang muốn hỏi cái gì.

[ Đối với những câu hỏi trắc nghiệm, xin hãy điền câu trả lời đúng vào dấu ngoặc trước số thứ tự câu ]

1\. Làm sao để giải quyết kỳ động dục của một bạn học Omega:

A. Tiêm

B. Đưa xuống y tế

C.Không quan tâm

D. Đánh dấu tạm thời

Lạc Tri Dư chột dạ liếc mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái,

2\. Làm sao để giải quyết kỳ dịch cảm của một bạn học Alpha:

A. Tiêm

B. Đưa xuống y tế

C. Không quan tâm

D. Đánh dấu tạm thời

Tiêu Ngạn chột dạ liếc mắt nhìn Lạc Tri Dư một cái.

3\. Nếu bạn học Alpha cãi nhau với bạn học Omega thì phải làm hòa như thế nào:

A. Giải thích cho nhau hiểu

B. Đường ai nấy đi

C. Vung nắm đấm đánh nhau

D. Đánh dấu tạm thời

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn chột dạ liếc mắt nhìn nhau một cái.

4, Những hành vi nào dưới đây được xem là bình thường khi Alpha và Omega ở chung với nhau?

A. Xin chỉ cách làm bài tập

B.Quét rác giúp nhau

C. Nói chuyện một cách thoải mái

D. Đánh dấu tạm thời

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn chột dạ liếc mắt nhìn thầy giáo Hứa một cái

Thầy giáo Hứa: “?”

Thầy giáo Hứa lau mồ hôi: “Làm sao vậy? Đề của thầy có vấn đề gì à?”


	64. Chương 64: Lời thật lòng?

Phải đồng thời đối mặt với ánh mắt mơ hồ của hai cậu học sinh ưu tú trường Nhất Trung, thầy giáo Hứa cảm thấy hơi khẩn trương. Ông cầm lấy tờ bài thi của Lạc Tri Dư lên: “Đề chắc hẳn là không sai đâu nhỉ, chẳng lẽ do in sai?”

Bốn ánh mắt chột dạ chợt thầm kín nhìn về nơi xa xăm trên trần nhà.

Đề thì không có vấn đề, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn thì lại rất có vấn đề đó.

Thầy giáo Hứa dù sao cũng có chút tự tin với đề bài mình soạn ra.

“Ai da.” Thầy giáo Hứa nhìn tờ giấy thi trong tay, nhíu mày, “Đứa nhỏ này sao lại thế chứ, chẳng trách các em cảm thấy kỳ quái, em ấy cả bốn câu sao đều chọn D hết vậy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Hả?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Hai người vừa nãy chỉ lo chột dạ vì đề bài, còn chưa kịp nhìn xem học sinh kia chọn đáp án gì.

“Không sao.” Thầy Hứa đặt bài thi này sang một bên, “Thứ này đã thành cái lệ luôn rồi, mỗi năm học đều sẽ có khoảng chừng một hai em như thế, những em khác thì cơ bản không thành vấn đề, các em lúc chấm bài thi thấy em nào tương tự thì cứ để riêng sang một bên giúp này, cái này thầy sẽ tự giải quyết.”

Thầy giáo Hứa: “?”

Bốn ánh mắt vẫn như cũ nhìn chằm chằm thầy giáo Hứa, thầy Hứa lại chẳng biết vì sao hơi chột dạ, nhưng nghĩ lại thì thấy chuyện này không có gì sai hết.

Thầy giáo Hứa: “Không còn vấn đề gì khác đúng không.”

Năm hai vẫn còn theo lệ muốn mở miệng nói gì đó, lại bị năm ba theo lệ ấn đầu xuống không cho nói.

“Hai người các em cứ chia nhau ra làm, lượng công việc hẳn sẽ không nhiều đâu.” Thầy giáo Hứa xoay người đi ra ngoài, “Các em chấm đi, thầy đi tìm chủ nhiệm cậu học sinh này để nói chuyện chút.”

Cửa văn phòng chậm rãi khép lại, bên trong chỉ còn lại hai người Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư.

“Anh Ngạn, anh nói xem có phải khi nãy trong đầu óc anh toàn là D không hả.” Lạc Tri Dư ném cây bút đỏ lên trên bàn: “Trùng hợp thế, em cũng thấy hai ta mới là người đáng bị nói chuyện với thầy ấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Em be bé cái mồm thôi.” Thầy Hứa vẫn còn chưa đi xa, “Cũng không thể nói như vậy, ít nhất hai ta luôn được điểm cao trong các bài kiểm tra.”

“Đúng vậy, chúng ta trong ngoài không giống nhau.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm được một biện pháp chấm thi nhanh chóng. Những gì cậu từng trải qua hoặc cậu nghĩ là đúng đều sẽ sai hết, nếu đáp án của học sinh không được trùng lặp với cậu, thì có thể cho điểm được rồi, “Lần sau không làm nữa, em không muốn đọc mấy bài này nữa đâu, càng đọc càng cảm thấy lương tâm bị cắn rứt.”

“Đại học vẫn còn đấy, hệ thống giáo dục bây giờ cũng đã hoàn thiện lắm rồi, trước khi tốt nghiệp đại học đêu sẽ phải học những khóa như thế này.” Tiêu Ngạn viết vài thứ lên bài thi, “Chẳng qua khác nhau về giáo trình học thôi. Bọn Phàn Việt có vài cuốn sách giáo khoa và mấy bài tập mẫu của đại học, mấy thứ đó so với những gì chúng ta đang học thì thú vị hơn nhiều, giáo án cũng không giống nhau, những thứ mình học bây giờ toàn là kiến thức phổ thông, không được tính là kiến thức sinh lý ABO gì quá khó.”

“Học tới đại học rồi nói sau.” Lạc Tri Dư tưởng niệm lại hai bạn tiểu Hồng và tiểu Lam của năm ngoái. Dù sao thì cuốn sách luyện tập kia, vẫn còn tên họ và lớp do Tiêu Ngạn viết giúp cậu, lần đó hắn viết “Lớp ba năm hai”, vừa đúng với lớp hiện tại cậu đang học.

“Không sao.” Tiêu Ngạn buông bút, bắt lấy bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, lắc lắc cậu vài cái, “Đến lúc đó em không học được, anh sẽ tự mình đến dạy em.”

“Được luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư bị lắc tới nỗi đầu óc quay cuồng, xoay người lại viết con điểm 90 lên trên bài thi, không hề cảm thấy lời nói của Tiêu Ngạn có gì sai hết.

“Ve sầu, cuối tuần này có phải em định về nhà hay không?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi cậu, “Cuối tuần này hình như hầu hết mọi người đều sẽ trở về trường.”

“Đúng vậy.” Lạc Tri Dư chấm bài thi rất nhanh, mấy câu hỏi ngắn chỉ cần có từ là đã được điểm rồi, “Lần trước em đã nói rồi mà, em phải về khen bạn trai em trước mặt bố mẹ, đến lúc đó em sẽ gọi điện livestream đầy đủ hết để cho anh xem nha.”

“Không trông cậy được, em không mắng anh là anh đã cảm kích lắm rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn chẳng ôm hy vọng gì quá lớn lao, “Cuối tuần này anh với bố mẹ có việc phải ra ngoài, bố mẹ hình như có hạng mục, thằng em trai anh không có ai quản cả, bố mẹ bảo anh gởi đi nuôi, nếu không anh thả nó sang nhà em cho em nuôi hai ngày nhé? Thấy em cũng thích nó phết đấy, để nó chơi với em qua hết cuối tuần đi.”

“Được không? Đúng lúc chị em dạo này xách hết mấy bé mèo đi rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ thiếu điều hai mắt sáng lên, “Anh xác định chưa, cho em mượn con vẹt có văn hóa chơi hai ngày nhá?”

“Không phải chơi, là chiếu cố. Đêm mai sang nhà anh nhận vẹt, nuôi cho tốt đấy, không được dạy hư nó.” Tiêu Ngạn đang giúp chú vẹt nhà mình tìm một nơi cư trú , “Nó sẽ đọc thật nhiều thơ, nói không chừng bố mẹ em cũng sẽ thích nó.”

Cậu không thông báo với người nhà là mình muốn về nhà, mà đợi đến chiều thứ sáu trực tiếp ngồi lên xe Tiêu Ngạn về, trước khi đến nhà khoảng 300 mét thì xuống xe, tới nhà Tiêu Ngạn, nhận lấy nhóc vẹt có văn hóa mình đã gặp trước kia.

“Hello” Nhóc vẹt rất rhích Lạc Tri Dư, nó cũng trở nên rất dính người.

Vì thế đến lúc Lạc Tri Dư về tới nhà, nhóc vẹt có văn hóa ấy đã bay đến đậu lên mu bàn tay cậu.

“Vẹt ở đâu ra đấy?” Lạc Tri Dư vừa về đến nhà đã gặp chị gái đang lấy đồ.

“Từ nhà bạn tr…… Bạn học nam ạ, nhờ em nuôi hai ngày.” Thực ra là từ nhà bạn trai.

Lạc Tư Tuyết cảm thấy cái từ “Bạn học nam” được phát ra từ miệng Lạc Tri Dư này nghe có hơi kỳ quái, nhưng cô lại chọn không đào quá sâu vào vấn đề.

“Hello” Chú vẹt không hề sợ người lạ, “Gió xuân sang thổi xanh Giang Nam ấy, nào trăng lên soi bóng lối ta về.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Đây là đang nhớ nhà hay gì?

“Con vẹt này sao nghe cứ chua lòm ấy nhỉ, y như phong cách nhà mấy người Tiêu Tự ấy?” Lạc Tư Tuyết biểu đạt thẳng cảm nhận của chính mình.

“Có văn hóa không phải tốt sao?” Yêu ai yêu cả đường đi lối về, Lạc Tri Dư lúc này nhìn con vẹt nhà Tiêu Ngạn rất thuận mắt.

Lạc Tư Tuyết chỉ trở về lấy quần áo thôi, rất nhanh lại ra ngoài, Lạc Tri Dư chui vào phòng mình, bấm gọi voice chat với Tiêu Ngạn.

Cuộc trò chuyện thất bại.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em đừng làm gì hết, để anh gọi cho em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ò ò, được.

Bên phía Tiêu Ngạn rất ồn ào, vừa nghe đã biết là không phải đang ở nhà, mà là đang chuẩn bị cho bữa tiệc tối về các hạng mục làm ăn.

“Ồn ào nhốn nháo muốn chết.” Lạc Tri Dư đặt điện thoại lên khung cửa sổ, chơi với chú vẹt đang đậu trên đó.

“Chuyện anh bận việc phải ra ngoài đối với em mà nói.” Tiêu Ngạn không chút lưu luyến mà xoay người ra khỏi yến hội, “Không phải trường hợp gì quan trọng lắm nhỉ.”

“Tiêu Ngạn……” Vài Beta và Omega bên các nhà đầu tư đang định sang đây trò chuyện với hắn, thì lại nghe thấy những lời này.

Tiêu Tự chỉ có độc nhất một đứa con trai này, về sau Tiêu Ngạn chắc chắn sẽ tiếp nhận hơn phân nửa công ty. Hắn ngay từ năm lớp 10 đã được tiếp xúc với các loại công việc của công ty, mấy cái hoạt động xã giao trong nghề này hắn cũng rất ít khi vắng mặt. Dù sao Tiêu Ngạn cũng sắp 18 tuổi rồi, trong nghề đã có người bắt đầu đánh chủ ý muốn liên hôn thương nghiệp với nhà hắn.

“Có phải sắp tới sinh nhật cậu hay không vậy, bọn tôi tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho cậu nhé?” Có người hỏi Tiêu Ngạn.

“Xin lỗi, đang có điện thoại của bạn trai tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn lễ phép cự tuyệt, xoay người ra sân thượng, đóng cánh cửa phía sau mình lại, chắn đi những người đứng đằng sau khung cửa, “Không cần quan tâm bọn họ, ve sầu em cứ tiếp tục nói đi.”

“Bố mẹ em về rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư tắt video, “Nào, phát sóng trực tiếp khen anh đây, giúp anh tăng độ hảo cảm.”

“Cứ làm gì em muốn đi.” Tiêu Ngạn mang tai nghe vào, dựa lên lan can sân thượng, “Để anh tìm trợ lực cho em.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Có ý gì.

Lạc Tri Dư có thể bé lái sang thứ khác, lựa lời để chuyển chủ đề trên bàn ăn gia đình thành chủ đề về kinh doanh, quả nhiên tên bố Tiêu Ngạn bắt đầu xuất hiện nhiều dần trong cuộc trò chuyện.

“Con của ông ấy và đào đào nhà chúng ta có phải học chung trường hay không nhỉ, hình như hồi trước còn đánh nhau hay sao ấy.” Rốt cuộc cũng có người rơi vào bẫy nhỏ mà Lạc Tri Dư đã đào sẵn, “Lạc Tri Dư lúc còn nhỏ rất hay về nhà mắng thằng bé ấy, còn đổi kiểu mắng đa dạng khác nhau nữa chứ.”

“Đào đào?” Người bên kia cuộc trò chuyện bắt được một cái tên thú vị, “Là em à.”

Tiếng cười nhẹ của Tiêu Ngạn truyền thẳng đến bên tai Lạc Tri Dư.

[ Ve sầu ]: Biến đi biến đi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg.

“Bố có ấn tượng này.” Lạc Dịch nói, “Lúc Lạc Tri Dư còn ở trung học 19, hai đứa chúng nó một hai tháng thấy nhau một lần là đánh nhau một lần, mấy câu từ Lạc Tri Dư dùng để mắng người thậm chí còn không hề trùng lặp nhau nữa chứ.”

“Em dùng nhiều kiểu để mắng anh, thậm chí còn không trùng lặp nữa.” Trong tai nghe truyền đến một thanh âm cực kỳ bất mãn, “Thứ hai anh có được cọ thêm nhiều lần để tăng độ hảo cảm không?”

[ Ve sầu ]: Không cho đâu, chẳng phải bây giờ em mới đang bắt đầu tẩy trắng sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh nghe là được rồi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Chờ một chút……

“Vẫn ổn mà, ở chung lâu rồi con mới thấy anh ấy thực sự không khiến người ta chán ghét như vậy đâu, cũng có vài ưu điểm đó chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư như thể đang lơ đãng gắp đồ ăn, “Tiêu Ngạn anh ấy……”

Một con vẹt hoa hòe loè loẹt bay ra từ trong phòng Lạc Tri Dư, đậu lại trên đỉnh đầu cậu: “Tiêu Ngạn anh ấy rất tuấn tú lịch sự, dáng vẻ đoan chính, cực kỳ xuất sắc, bình dị gần gũi, học một biết mười, quá ưu tú.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Bố mẹ Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Cả một buổi tối đó Tiêu Ngạn đều phải ngồi nghe Lạc Tri Dư khiển trách.

“Gọi điện thoại với ai mà nói suốt cả buổi luôn thế?” Tiệc tối kết thúc, bố Tiêu Ngạn hỏi hắn.

“Với bạn trai ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói thẳng.

“Vẫn là thằng bé lần trước à?” Tiêu Tự đối với cái đề tài yêu sớm này, không có chút ngoài ý muốn nào, “Thằng bé nam sinh Omega có tin tức tố mùi đào, lần trước con có trộm mang mùi về nhà mấy lần ấy hả.”

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn từ trước đến nay đều chẳng phải tra A, “Con chỉ có một mình em ấy thôi.”

“Con thích là được rồi, đã thích thì phải đối xử tốt với người ta.” Bố mẹ Tiêu Ngạn căn bản cho phép tự do yêu đương, đối với mấy thứ như liên hôn thương nghiệp đang thịnh hành trong ngành lại chẳng hề có chút hứng thú gì, “Những chuyện này bố mẹ không quản, quãng thời gian học cấp ba thực sự rất đáng trân quý, có rất nhiều thứ tốt đẹp đáng dùng cả đời để nhớ về, học tập cũng đừng quá mệt nhọc, đừng để học tập làm chậm trễ việc yêu đương của con.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Vào sinh nhật 18 tuổi của Tiêu Ngạn, hắn không để quá nhiều người biết đến, cũng không tổ chức yến tiệc hoành tráng, đám Phàn Việt thì tìm cái KTV mà bọn họ thường hay tới, mời hơn phân nửa thành viên của hội học sinh trong trường, còn mời một số người bạn đang học đại học thành phố tới, làm một bữa tụ tập nhỏ.

Có người mua bia, người lại mang theo boardgame, Lạc Tri Dư thì xì tiền mua cho Tiêu Ngạn một cái bánh kem. Trên mặt bánh kem có dùng bơ và màu thực phẩm để vẽ hai quả quýt một xanh một vàng, còn dùng chocolate làm lá cây.

“Quả quýt thì để cho em, còn những thứ khác mọi người chia đi.” Lạc Tri Dư ôm đĩa của mình, ngồi xuống một góc phòng. Tiêu Ngạn chia bánh kem xong, cũng qua ngồi với cậu.

“Muốn chơi lời thật lòng hay mạo hiểm không _(truth or dare)_ ?” Có người đề nghị, “Cảm thấy trò này cũng khá thú vị đó.”

“Được chứ được chứ.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm giơ hai tay tán thành, “Để tôi nghe bí mật của mọi người chút nào, không nói thì phải chọn mạo hiểm thôi.”

“Bốc bài poker đi.” Thang Nguyên xáo trộn thứ tự bộ bài, “Rút thuận chiều kim đồng hồ, ai rút được ba cơ thì người đó đứng dậy, chọn lời thật lòng hay mạo hiểm, chọn mạo hiểm thì lấy ngẫu nhiên một cái trên app, được không?”

“Được được.” Tỉnh Hi Minh vỗ tay, “Chơi cho nó kích thích chút, để không phải tiếc nuối những năm tháng cấp ba.”

“Tuy rằng em mới học năm hai, nhưng em vẫn muốn nói, rằng điều tiếc nuối duy nhất trong thời học sinh cấp ba của em, đó là không thể có được thông báo phê bình về việc yêu sớm của hai chúng ta.” Lạc Tri Dư thì thầm vào bên tai Tiêu Ngạn.

Vòng thứ nhất là tự Thang Nguyên bốc trúng bài, câu hỏi chính là cậu ta đã thích ai chưa.

“Rồi.” Thang Nguyên có chút thẹn thùng mà cười cười, “Lần trước Lạc Tri Dư giới thiệu cho tui một bạn Omega có mùi thức ăn cho chó, hiện tại tụi tui đang yêu nhau qua mạng rồi, còn định sẵn ràng sẽ thi vào chung một đại học nữa.”

“Lạc Tri Dư giới thiệu cho tụi tui đây một người với.” Lập tức liền có người trở nên ồn ào.

“Không làm đâu không làm đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư cầm một mảnh lá cây bằng chocolate được đặt trên bánh kem lên, đút cho Tiêu Ngạn ăn, “Tui nói cho mọi người biết, đây là cơ hội ngàn năm có một đó.”

Đến lượt rút bài thứ hai, lá ba cơ rơi vào tay Tỉnh Hi Minh. Cậu ta chọn lời thật lòng, khai ra bí mật lớn nhất mà mình biết gần đây.

“Tao nói nhé?” Tỉnh Hi Minh hỏi Lạc Tri Dư.

“Mày nói đi.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu.

Bí mật gần đây nhất, là Lạc Tri Dư đang “yêu xa” chứ gì. Lạc Tri Dư chỉ mong Tường Đầu Thảo hãy mau phanh phui chuyện này ra thôi.

Tỉnh Hi Minh nhìn về phía Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư, ánh mắt của Lạc Tri Dư chứa đầy sự cổ vũ, hòng tiếp thêm dũng khí cho cậu ta.

“Tui và Lạc Tri Dư lại mua một cái nồi mới rồi.” Tỉnh Hi Minh như trút được gánh nặng.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Sao lại là nồi hả?

“Em lại mua à?” Việc này Tiêu Ngạn đúng thật là không biết.

“Hừ.” Lạc Tri Dư uống chút rượu, lá gan đặc biệt phình to mới dám học theo bộ dáng Tiêu Ngạn, nhéo nhéo sau cổ bạn trai cậu.

Vòng thứ ba bắt đầu, Thang Nguyên thu lại các lá bài trên tay mọi người, xáo bài rồi lại một lần nữa bốc. Lúc này đây lá bài nằm trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, lại chính là lá ba cơ kia.

“Câu hỏi.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm chọn một câu hỏi, đưa mic tới tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Bạn trai lý tưởng của cậu là người thế nào, cho 5 giây trả lời, phải là lời nói thật lòng mới được.”

“Là người như ảnh đó.” Nhóc lưu manh rút đôi tay đang đặt trên cổ áo Tiêu Ngạn về, vỗ vỗ mặt hắn, “Em rất thích anh, đúng không, anh bạn trai ơi?”

Mượn rượu tăng thêm dũng khí, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu tuyên bố với người khác rằng bản thân mình yêu sớm, để cho người khác biết, Tiêu Ngạn đã là người của cậu.

“Xí, cậu gọi cái này là lời nói thật lòng à, dùng cái độ xứng đôi không phần trăm để lừa gạt tụi tui chứ gì.” Một trận cười vang nổ ra trong KTV, “Lạc Tri Dư đi làm nhiệm vụ mạo hiểm đi.”

“Không tin không tin, nhanh lên, tụi này muốn xem mạo hiểm!”

“Xem cậu quyết đoán chưa kìa, vừa thấy là đã biết có vấn đề rồi. Phải úp úp mở mở như Tỉnh Hi Minh mới là lời thật lòng!”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

Thật sự mà, thật đến nỗi không thể thật hơn luôn á.

“Mọi người rốt cuộc là muốn nghe lời nói thật hay là lời nói mọi người muốn nghe đây?” Lạc Tri Dư cuộn tay áo lên, đứng dậy từ trên sô pha, muốn đánh nhau cùng với đám người này.

Tiêu Ngạn cũng bị phản ứng của cậu chọc cho bật cười, bèn ôm lấy eo cậu từ phía sau, kéo cậu ngồi trở về trên đùi mình, còn vò đầu cậu, định an ủi cậu chút.

“Để tui xem cho.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm bốc ra một lựa chọn, đọc nó lên, “Nếu bạn là một Omega, thì hãy cho Alpha gần bạn nhất……”

Alpha gần Lạc Tri Dư nhất, chính là Tiêu Ngạn chứ còn ai nữa, tay Tiêu Ngạn còn đang đặt bên hông cậu đây nè.

Lạc Tri Dư xoa tay hầm hè bắt đầu chờ mong thử thách mạo hiểm, dù sao cũng là làm với Tiêu Ngạn, muốn chơi, thế nào, cậu cũng có thể chơi tất.

“Cho Alpha gần ông nhất một cái ôm, nói cho tui biết tin tức tố của ảnh có mùi gì.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm ngẩng đầu, “Được không?”

“Chỉ thế thôi hả?” Quanh quẩn trong phòng toàn là tiếng chất vấn của Lạc Tri Dư, “Hả?”


	65. Chương 65: Đây là trả thù

“Thế nào, ông còn chưa hài lòng hả?” Nghiêm Tử Hàm đập bàn cái rầm, “Tỉ lệ không ông bốc không dính bài lên tới 70%, ông nghĩ tui là ai? Hơn nữa, bọn tui muốn nghe lời thật lòng, thì ông lại chẳng nói.”“Anh Ngạn là mùi quả quýt, quýt có chín hay không thì còn tuỳ tâm trạng đó nha.” Lạc Tri Dư đã quá quen thuộc rồi, “Tui còn không biết ảnh sao?”Tâm trạng không tốt sẽ là quả quýt xanh lè, tâm trạng tốt sẽ là quả quýt vỏ cam tươi tắn, mấy thứ đó Lạc Tri Dư đều có hết.

Lạc Tri Dư điên cuồng ám chỉ, ví dụ nè, tay Tiêu Ngạn vẫn còn đang khoá chặt trên hông cậu đó.

“Cũng có thể là.” Có hợp lý hoá đáp án mà cậu đưa ra, “Hai ngươi đánh nhau nhiều như vậy, tin tức tố cũng chẳng ngần ngại ra battle với nhau luôn, nên giữa hai người với nhau vẫn luôn có sự quen thuộc.”

“Khó trách ông không thèm để ý.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm cũng gật đầu theo, “Không được, tui nhớ ra rồi, với độ phù hợp tin tức tố thấp tẹt của hai người kia, làm sao mà chả thuần khiết, bằng không đổi người khác đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư giãy giụa hai cái, nóng lòng muốn đứng lên chứng minh mình không hề thuần khiết.

“Ngồi yên nào, đừng lộn xộn.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ nhẹ lên mu bàn tay cậu, thanh âm đọng lại bên tai cậu nghe khàn hơn so với thường ngày, “Chẳng phải lúc trước anh đã nói với em rồi sao, lúc ngồi trên đùi anh, không được lộn xộn.”

Lạc Tri Dư bất động: “Làm gì có……”

Hình như cậu vừa mới hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mạo hiểm lớn nhất đêm nay.

Mà Nghiêm Tử Hàm đang chủ trì nhiệm vụ mạo hiểm bên kia, lại chuyển hướng ngón tay đang chĩa vào Tiêu Ngạn sang Phàn Việt ngồi bên cạnh: “Chúng ta đổi người đi.”

“Tôi á?” Phàn Việt đang hóng chuyện đột nhiên sợ tới mức nhảy dựng lên khỏi sô pha, không cần quay đầu cũng biết thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn mình đang bắn một ánh mắt hình viên đạn về phía này, khiến cậu ta tức khắc lạnh cả sống lưng, “Tôi tôi tôi đau bụng, tôi đi toilet cái nhá, chừa lại cho tôi chút bia.”

Phàn Việt trốn đi tè*.

_(*尿遁: Ý chỉ hành động trốn tránh trách nhiệm, mỗi lần bị gọi tên thì lấy cớ đi vệ sinh để trốn tránh)_

Tiêu Ngạn thủ sẵn tay Lạc Tri Dư, từ đầu đến cuối vẫn chưa hề buông ra một lần nào.

Lạc Tri Dư nói thật thì chẳng ai nghe, làm mạo hiểm cũng không ai xem, lá ba cơ mang đậm ý tình yêu bé bỏng cũng chưa từng quay trở lại tay cậu thêm lần nào nữa, khiến cậu tức tới nỗi phải lên mạng hỏi han.

[ Câu hỏi ]: Trong tình yêu, mọi người đều tin tưởng tin tức tố đến vậy sao?

Đáp án tốt nhất: Không hẳn, nhưng nếu có độ tin tức tố cao, thì sẽ rất sướng, cậu hiểu ý tôi mà.

Đáp án khác 1: Không nhất thiết, tôi và tình cũ của tôi có độ xứng đôi 89%, hiện tại chẳng phải đã ly hôn rồi sao, chỉ dựa vào tin tức tố thì chả có ích gì hết.

Đáp án khác 2: Vấn đề là, các cậu chọn người hay là chọn tin tức tố đây.

Đáp án khác 3: Không phải thấp hơn 33%, thì không ảnh hưởng nhiều đến thế đâu.

“Nhìn cái gì vậy? Em đang hỏi mấy thứ linh tinh gì thế.” Tiêu Ngạn gỡ từng ngón tay của Lạc Tri Dư ra, đoạt lấy điện thoại cậu, “Gì mà đáp án tốt nhất……”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Đã hiểu.” Tiêu Ngạn trịnh trọng gật đầu, “Là anh vẫn chưa đủ nỗ lực, anh cũng có thể làm em…….”

Lạc Tri Dư vỗ cái bép xuống mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn: “Anh thôi đi.”

Tiêu Ngạn không nỗ lực, thì còn ai nỗ lực nữa chứ, trong khoảng thời gian này độ hảo cảm giữa hai người cũng không phải tự dưng mà có.

“Anh ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhẹ giọng nói, “Tuổi 18 vui vẻ nhé, em rất nhanh sẽ đuổi kịp anh thôi.”

Hôm nay là sinh nhật thứ 18 của Tiêu Ngạn, người lôi kéo Tiêu Ngạn bắt hắn uống rượu rất nhiều. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trở lại trên sô pha, giúp bọn họ chụp thật nhiều ảnh, sau khi mọi người rời khỏi KTV, đúng lúc đồng hồ điểm 9 giờ tối, cuối tuần này mọi người cũng không ở lại trường học, trực tiếp gọi xe về nhà là được rồi.

Phàn Việt uống say bét nhè, ôm đùi Thang Nguyên khóc lóc, còn bảo bản thân mình đã biết quá nhiều, chỉ mong sau này mọi người sẽ nhìn nhận mình tốt hơn.

“Đm, mày biến xa ra chút coi.” Thang Nguyên xả ống quần xuống, “Quần tao là của người yêu tao tặng đó.”

“Lạc Tri Dư em đưa Tiêu Ngạn về nhà nhé?” Một đám người nửa tỉnh nửa say, chỉ có một mình Lạc Tri Dư là thanh tỉnh, Trương Thự bèn phân phối nhiệm vụ này cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Dù sao nhà hai người cũng ở cùng nhau.”

“Em biết rồi, không ở cùng nhau đâu, chỉ là ở gần đó thôi, đảm bảo sẽ không để anh ấy đêm về không có chỗ ngủ.” Nửa người Tiêu Ngạn đều đè lên bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư phiền muộn thở dài, nhìn theo một đám con ma men đi xa, lúc này mới nói với Tiêu Ngạn, “Đứng thẳng dậy lại cho em, còn giả say thì đừng trách em ném anh lại chỗ này.”

“Đây là thái độ em nên có với bạn trai mình sao?” Tiêu Ngạn lười nhác hỏi cậu, “Hình như anh có hơi say thật rồi.”

Nhiều hay ít thì vẫn có hơi say, vừa rồi sau khi đám người kia rời khỏi, tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn liền hung mãnh vồ lấy toàn thân Lạc Tri Dư, tựa như gấp gáp không thể chờ được nữa mà đánh dấu chủ quyền của mình. Lúc thanh tỉnh sẽ có cảm giác áy náy gây áp lực cho tính chiếm hữu của Alpha, nhưng một khi đã có hơi chút men say vào người, tin tức tố liền lập tức bại lộ ý định của Tiêu Ngạn.

Đôi tay Tiêu Ngạn vờn quanh cổ cậu, đặt đầu cậu lên trên vai hắn, người nào đó đang sinh nhật 18 tuổi rất muốn có được một đặc ân khác so với thường ngày.

Rõ biết người này đang giả say, vậy mà Lạc Tri Dư cũng không vạch trần hắn, hai người hợp mưu, nhận định việc hắn say là sự thật.

“Đào đào.” Tiêu Ngạn rúc đầu vào cần cổ Lạc Tri Dư.

“Anh gọi em là cái gì cơ?” Thanh âm Lạc Tri Dư có hơi chút run, không thể nói là do cái tên gọi này, hay là do kẻ mượn rượu giả điên nào đó đang ở sau tuyến thể cậu nhẹ nhàng liếm láp, răng nanh còn đang đặt sau cổ cậu.

Nhược điểm của Omega nằm gọn trong tay đối phương, cũng không biết đối phương có thể đột nhiên há mồm cắn người hay không, Lạc Tri Dư không dám nhúc nhích dù chỉ một chút.

Ở cuộc voice chat lần trước chỉ là ngẫu nhiên nghe được cái biệt danh này, vậy mà Tiêu Ngạn lại nhớ rất kỹ.

“Anh à.” Lạc Tri Dư gọi Tiêu Ngạn, “Đào đào thì phải là người nhà mới được gọi, anh gọi em nhu vậy, là đang muốn trở thành người nhà của em sao? Vậy anh muốn Ve sầu, hay là muốn đào đào đây?”

“Thế ra đây là một câu hỏi trắc nghiệm.” Tiêu Ngạn lại sửa đổi quy tắc, “Đáp án là tất cả đều đúng.”

Thời gian biểu càng lúc càng bị phủ kín bởi các tiết học và bài kiểm tra, con số đếm ngược kỳ thi đại học của năm ba cũng vì thế mà ít giảm bớt, từ số 3 hàng trăm dần dần biến hành 2, rồi lại dần dần biến thành 1. Năm nay trôi qua có hơi vội vàng, chẳng qua Lạc Tri Dư đã kịp thừa dịp đầu năm, chạy qua nhà Tiêu Ngạn chơi, chúc bạn trai năm mới vui vẻ.

Tiêu Ngạn sáng hôm đó đã thành công đánh lạc hướng được bố mẹ, thế nên trong nhà chỉ còn có mỗi hắn và một chú vẹt.

Chú vẹt này đã rất quen thuộc với Lạc Tri Dư rôi, thấy mặt là liền đọc thơ, nếu không thì sẽ lấy trình độ ngữ văn cấp hai của mình để liều mạng khen Tiêu Ngạn, sau đó bị Lạc Tri Dư bắt sang một bên, dạy thêm ti tỉ thứ khác.

Kỳ nghỉ đông của năm ba rất ngắn, mới đầu tháng tám đã phải khai giảng, bầu không khí của kỳ thi đại học cũng ngày càng trở nên khẩn trương. Dù cách kỳ thi đại học chỉ còn vỏn vẹn hơn bốn mươi ngày, nhưng con số điếm ngược của lớp ba năm ba lại dừng ở ba chữ số, nguyên nhân là do Lạc Tri Dư đã nhận thầu việc vẽ bảng đếm ngược cuối cùng lại bỏ dở nghỉ làm.

Lạc Tri Dư dạo này có hơi cáu kỉnh, cậu quy kết loại cảm giác này thành một loại cảm giác khủng hoảng, cái cảm giác khủng hoảng ấy đã bắt đầu từ hôm sinh nhật 18 tuổi của Tiêu Ngạn rồi. Cậu rất thường xuyên chạy lên lầu chơi, cũng thường xuyên cảm nhận được bầu không khí của mùa tốt nghiệp sắp được diễn ra vào tháng năm và tháng sáu.

Còn chưa đến hai tháng, Tiêu Ngạn đã sắp phải tốt nghiệp, người yêu nhà cậu phải vào đại học rồi.

Cái sự “Yêu xa” cách nhau một tầng này của Lạc Tri Dư sắp biến thành yêu xa thật sự, khiến Lạc Tri Dư tình sầu thiên thu muôn lối.

“Em mà sinh sớm hơn một năm thì tốt biết mấy.” Lạc Tri Dư ghé lên mặt bàn Tiêu Ngạn thở dài, “Cùng anh bước vào đại học.”

“Bằng không anh học lại để được ở với em nhé.” Tiêu Ngạn không nỡ nhìn nữa, chỉ đành thật sự nghiêm túc suy xét về khả năng ở lại lớp của bản thân, “Anh phải tính xem phải thi thế nào mới được học lại, hình như có hơi khó.”

Người đang thử tính xem với thành tích trong kỳ thi của mình thì nên theo học ở trường nào như Phàn Việt lúc này đây, cảm thấy bản thân mình như vừa mới trùng một chiêu bạo kích.

“Nghĩ linh tinh gì thế.” Lạc Tri Dư gạch một hàng chéo lên tờ giấy nháp của Tiêu Ngạn, từ chối cái đề nghị phi thực tế này, “Anh học lại, em thi vào nghệ thuật, hiệu trưởng và chủ nhiệm chắc chắn sẽ hoài nghi nhân sinh đấy, anh cứ thi của anh đi, bạn trai em nhất định là người ưu tú nhất.”

“Quyết định thi vào nghệ thuật rồi à?” Tiêu Ngạn đã nghe Lạc Tri Dư nói qua vài lần, nên cũng không hề ngoài ý muốn cho lắm, “Lúc em còn học năm nhất hình như vẫn còn hơi chút do dự.”

Dựa trên thành tích các môn học chính khóa của Lạc Tri Dư cho tới nay cùng với sự kỳ vọng của các bậc cha mẹ dành cho cậu, việc lựa chọn thi vào nghệ thuật đúng thật là có hơi phản nghịch.

“Có phản nghịch hơn nữa em cũng sẽ làm.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng bút chì gõ gõ họ tên của Tiêu Ngạn, “Em mà sợ cái này sao?”

Cậu ngay lúc này đây tựa như đang nếm được vị ngon ngọt chôn sâu trong cuộc nổi loạn này.

Tháng sáu, phòng học năm ba lập tức trống không, Lạc Tri Dư thừa dịp cuối tuần, sang ký túc xá Alpha giúp Tiêu Ngạn dọn đồ. Ký túc xá sắp dọn xong, cũng không còn hạn chế người ra vào, Lạc Tri Dư bèn dọn một cái ghế, ngồi bên cạnh cửa như chướng ngại vật, nhìn Tiêu Ngạn tự sửa sang lại chính mình.

“Trả lại cho tao.” Thang Nguyên đang tranh giành tấm khăn trải giường có họa tiết bông hoa nhỏ của mình với một chú mèo con.

Trương Thự giúp bốn người bọn họ đăng ký thủ tục rời ký túc xá, Phàn Việt bị dì quản ký túc gọi lên lãnh bốn cái tủ lạnh mini bọn họ bị tịch thu trong vòng ba năm này.

“Đồng phục em anh còn chưa vứt đi à?” Lạc Tri Dư thấy một tấm áo khoác đồng phục màu đỏ quen thuộc, đó là tấm áo bị lùm cây xẻ rách lúc cậu đang nghịch với Tiêu Ngạn hồi năm nhất. Đồng phục được giặt rất sạch sẽ, treo ở trong tủ quần áo Tiêu Ngạn, “Em cứ cho rằng nó đã sớm không còn nữa rồi.”

“Cũng được đó.” Lạc Tri Dư đẩy ghế tới chắn đi tủ quần áo trước mặt, còn làm bộ làm tịch cầm một cuốn sách từ vựng trong tay, “Ngày nào cũng mắng em nhóc lưu manh, đừng nên quá phận như thế chứ.”

“Tránh ra tránh ra, không hỗ trợ cũng đừng thêm phiền phức.” Tiêu Ngạn dọn chiếc ghế đẩu cùng với Lạc Tri Dư sang một bên, lấy một lon nước ngọt từ trong tủ lạnh mini ra, nhét vào tay Lạc Tri Dư.

Lon nước ngọt vị đào, Lạc Tri Dư như đang nghĩ tới thứ gì đó, lộ ra nụ cười vui vẻ nhất hôm nay.

“Em sẽ đi tìm anh.” Đại học U ở trong thành phố, Lạc Tri Dư đã nghĩ kỹ phải nên làm như thế nào.

Nếu Tiêu Ngạn đã lên đến năm nhất đại học, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy vẫn còn một điều gì đó mà cậu có thể mong chờ được.

Thành tích thi đại học của Nhất Trung năm nay vẫn đứng đầu như mọi khi, điểm thi đại học của Tiêu Ngạn không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, hiệu trưởng vội vàng tiếp nhận phỏng vấn, chủ nhiệm Ngô vội vàng phát tin chúc mừng.

“Thật tốt quá.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô lau giọt nước mắt cảm động, “Tiêu Ngạn vào đại học, về sau không cần lo lắng em ấy và Lạc Tri Dư lại đánh nhau nữa rồi.”

Lúc này chủ nhiệm Ngô cho rằng, đoạn thần kinh luôn trong trạng thái hồi hộp của ông mấy năm nay, rốt cuộc cũng có thể hạ màn.

“Kết thúc.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô đánh một dấu chấm câu xuống cuốn sổ giáo dục đạo đức, “Từ nay về sao không cần hai khẩn trương nữa.”

Tất cả những quãng thời gian khó khăn khi phải nhìn chằm chằm kim phút đồng hồ chờ tan học, rồi một ngày cũng sẽ phải kết thúc, những tiết tự học buổi tối dài bất tận mỗi ngày ấy, rồi cũng sẽ phải đến hồi kết mà thôi. Lễ tốt nghiệp năm nay được sắp xếp một cách khác biệt mà những năm trước chưa từng có, để đại diện học sinh của khóa tốt nghiệp và đại diện học sinh của các khóa sau gửi đến nhau những lời chúc.

“Ngày trọng đại thế này, hai em sẽ không mắng nhau ngay trên sân khấu đi.” Trước khi lên bục, chủ nhiệm Ngô hối hả căn dặn hai vị đại biểu học sinh này, “Nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau rồi về sau đường ai người nấy đi.”

“Chủ nhiệm yên tâm, em sau này sẽ thường xuyên về thăm trường.” Tiêu Ngạn an ủi chủ nhiệm Ngô, “Sẽ không đường ai người nấy đi đâu ạ.”

“Tới thường xuyên nha.” Lạc Tri Dư nói.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “?”

Dưới sự chú ý của các phụ huynh, Tiêu Ngạn cầm lấy microphone đứng trên bục phát biểu: “Em rất rất yêu Nhất Trung, yêu tất cả mọi thứ ở nơi đây, thích từ lùm cây đến từng lon nước ngọt và những bộ đồng phục, thậm chí còn có con đường nhỏ đăng sau khu dạy học kia……”

Chữ “Đường nhỏ” làm bọn học sinh dưới đài được một trận cười vang.

“Thích nhất, còn có một người ở nơi đây.” Chân Tiêu Ngạn để dưới bàn đá cẳng chân Lạc Tri Dư, “Mau chóng đuổi kịp bước chân anh đi nào, anh chỉ ở phía trước cách em có một bước thôi.”

“Vậy rồi sao, em là đại diện học sinh sắp bước vào năm ba trung học, mọi người đều biết em cả rồi. Bây giờ em muốn gửi lời chúc phúc đến các anh chị học sinh năm ba sắp phải rời khỏi ghế nhà trường.” Lạc Tri Dư nhận lấy microphone, một chân đá trở về.

“Chúc cho mọi sự nỗ lực cửa bạn đều sẽ được đền đáp, nguyện cho ngày mai của bạn đều sẽ đẹp như mơ.”

Đợt huấn luyện quân sự của đại học U bắt đầu vào khoảng tháng tám, liền tù tì suốt một tháng, hôm Tiêu Ngạn báo danh Lạc Tri Dư không tới, lúc Tiêu Ngạn vào ở ký túc xá Lạc Tri Dư cũng không tới, nhắn tin không trả lời, gọi điện thoại thì bảo buồn ngủ, Tiêu Ngạn rầu rĩ thất vọng hết vài ngày trời.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Đã hẹn là tới tìm anh rồi mà?

[ Ve sầu ]: Năm ba, học tập nhiều, lại chờ thêm hai ngày.

[ Ve sầu ]: Không cần gấp.

Tiêu Ngạn có một cảm giác thầm kín, Lạc Tri Dư như đang ấp ủ chuyện lớn gì đó, nhưng hắn lại không đoán được nhóc lưu manh này đang tích cóp ý xấu gì.

Cho đến tận một buổi trưa hè cuối tháng 8, đội hình của lớp ba ngành quản lý kinh tế đang ngay ngắn đứng cạnh sân thể dục, nắng hè chói chang mặt trời chói lóa, cơn nóng lên đến hơn ba mươi độ, trên mặt mỗi sinh viên năm nhất đều che kín mồ hôi.

Huấn luyện quân sự của đại học không hề giống với hồi cấp ba, đương nhiên sẽ nghiêm khắc hơn nhiều, không dễ dàng cho phép nghỉ ngơi, tất cả mọi người đều trầm mặc không lên tiếng, chờ đến một khắc khi tiếng chuông giải tán vang lên.

Sân cờ không có gió, đôi giày thể thao màu trắng dẫm lên bậc thang, có người ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh sân cờ.

Bộ đồng phụ xanh lục xen trắng của Nhất Trung nom rất dễ thấy giữa dàn sinh viên năm nhất đang tập huấn quân sự ——

Lạc Tri Dư đi theo hướng dẫn đến thẳng bên sân thể dục, cuối cùng cũng tìm được đội hình lớp của Tiêu Ngạn. Cậu ném chiếc cặp sách nặng trịch xuống đất, từ trong bao liên tiếp lấy ra mấy chục lon nước có ga, cuối cùng còn móc ra được nửa quả dưa hấu.

Cậu chỉnh chỉnh tề tề xếp đống này lên trên bậc cầu thang, rồi chụp một tấm ảnh gửi lên vòng bạn bè.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Đám người bắt đầu xôn xao.

“Ối đệt? Đây con mẹ nó là người làm à?”

“Làm gì?”

“Học sinh cấp 3 ở đâu ra vậy? Đây là đồng phục trường nào? Làm gì thế, nước có ga, dưa hấu với kem, tuyệt đối là cố ý!”

“Này hình như là đồng phục của Nhất Trung thành phố mình thì phải.”

“Chỗ này sao lại xuất hiện học sinh cấp ba?”

“A a a a điên rồi điên rồi, lớn lên nhìn đẹp kinh khủng, vậy mà lại ác độc thế này.”

“Qua bên kia đi, sao lại chọn lớp chúng ta kia chứ, mấy cậu có phải có ai quen cậu ấy không vậy?”

“Quá đáng! Năm ba không phải học tập à?”

“Khóc, quá thiếu đạo đức, này chẳng phải hơi bị thiếu đánh rồi ư?”

“Im lặng!” Huấn luyện viên rống lên một tiếng, “Sinh viên hết cả rồi, còn ríu rít cái gì hả.”

Đội hình dần dần an tĩnh lại, ai oán nhìn Lạc Tri Dư phía trước cách đó không xa.

Lạc Tri Dư chẳng hề để ý, nhìn chằm chằm Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng trong đám người, trên mặt ẩn giấu sự khinh thường với ý cười xấu xa. Cậu học từng động tác lúc trước Tiêu Ngạn đã làm, nhẹ nhàng hướng về phía đám người lắc lắc lon nước ngọt đang cầm trong tay, bật mở lon nước.


	66. Chương 66: Em quay về chỉ để đánh nhau thôi sao

Hầu hết hàng ngũ của các lớp đang đứng trên sân trường đều phát hiện ra sự tồn tại của Lạc Tri Dư, thừa dịp huấn luyện viên không chú ý, liền có vài người nhìn chằm chằm về hướng cậu.

“Em xong rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng khẩu hình nói.

“Em chờ.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi dưới bóng cây râm mát, chậm rì rì uống lon nước ngọt mát lạnh của mình.

“Có gì thú vị sao?” Tiêu Ngạn dùng ánh mắt giao lưu, Lạc Tri Dư mang một đống nước ngọt và hơn phân nửa quả dưa hấu đến đây như vậy, quả thực không thể bảo là nỗ lực, mà là liều mạng luôn rồi, “Em đúng thật không ngại mệt.”

Lạc Tri Dư là một người không hay mang thù, dưới tình huống bình thường chỉ qua một đêm là sẽ quên ngay, tình huống đặc thù cùng lắm cũng chỉ ba này, nhưng cái kiểu tình huống cực đoan nhớ đến tận hai năm như thế này, thì là lần đầu tiên Tiêu Ngạn được chứng kiến.

“Thú vị chứ.” Đầu ngón tay Lạc Tri Dư gõ gõ lên lon nước ngọt tạo thành tiếng vang thanh thúy của kim loại, “Học theo anh mà.”

Chuyện này khiến cho không chỉ các bạn học đang huấn luyện quân sự cảm thấy khát, mà đến cả huấn luyện viên liên quan cũng bắt đầu đánh vài ánh mắt về phía Lạc Tri Dư.

“Bạn học Nhất Trung này.” Vị huấn luyện viên lớp kế bên nhìn không nổi nữa, đành bước tới bảo ban, “Em không phải về nhà làm bài tập sao?”

“Không làm ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư mở thêm một lon nước, “Bài tập thì khi nào làm cũng được ạ.”

Ý ngoài mặt, chính là cái loại chuyện thiếu đạo đức này không phải lúc nào cũng có thể tìm được cơ hội để làm.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư ngẩng đầu lên, cả huấn luyện viên và cậu đều sửng sốt.

“Em chào huấn luyện viên Hạ nha.” Lạc Tri Dư cong cong khóe miệng, “Khéo thế chứ lại.”

“Lạc Tri Dư?” Huấn luyện viên Hạ sửng sốt, nhớ lại họ tên của cậu học sinh trung học trước mắt này.

Huấn luyện viên Hạ lúc trước khi còn dạy ở Nhất Trung, vừa vặn được giao cho đứng lớp Lạc Tri Dư để tập huấn quân sự, có ấn tượng khắc sâu đối với cậu bạn Lạc Tri Dư này. Một giây trước vừa bảo mình mới phân hóa xong nên rất yếu ớt, một giây sau đã vung cái chổi lên đuổi đánh một học sinh Alpha tới tận bên kia sân thể dục.

Mà học sinh Alpha hồi trước kia…… Tính tuổi một chút, hình như năm nay cũng vừa vặn lên năm nhất đại học!

Huấn luyện viên Hạ đã thực sự xác định và khẳng định rằng, ông có thể thấy được trên mặt Lạc Tri Dư lúc này đây đang hiện lên hàng chữ “Đại thù tất báo”, còn có “Trò giỏi hơn thầy”.

Buổi huấn luyện quân sự của đại học U còn 10 phút nữa là kết thúc, mà Lạc Tri Dư đã kéo đủ một đống giá trị cừu hận về phía mình.

“Quá độc ác rồi đi.” Một sinh viên năm hai tay cầm nước lạnh đi ngang qua Lạc Tri Dư, “Năm hai bọn anh cũng chỉ dừng lại đây hớp hai ngụm nước đá rồi thôi, em trai này em sao còn bày biện cả hàng quán thế kia.”

“Còn đỡ đấy ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư hữu hảo mà đưa cho vị chiến hữu này non nửa miếng dưa, “Em toàn là học được từ người khác, rồi thuận tiện suy một ra ba thôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư từ bên cạnh cặp rút một cái quạt điện cầm tay ra, dựa theo quy trình, hướng về phía Tiêu Ngạn lắc lắc, rồi ấn mở công tắc quạt.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Gan to phết nhỉ.” Anh bạn học năm hai giơ ngón tay cái lên, “Cẩn thận bị tẩn cho đấy.”

“Em còn có cái này cơ.” Lạc Tri Dư khoe cho anh ta xem một cặp kính râm có miếng băng dán ở trên đó.

Khoảng cách trước khi kết thúc buổi tập huấn quân sự chỉ còn 1 phút, âm thanh nói chuyện của đám người càng lúc càng lớn hơn, như là không thể áp lại nổi sự xao động của mình.

“Tức quá, chúng ta sắp bị cậu học sinh năm ba kia trèo lên đầu ngồi luôn rồi.”

“Cho cậu ta biết thế nào là lợi hại đi.”

“Tôi tới tôi tới cho.” Tiêu Ngạn chủ động tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ này, “Để tôi đi giáo huấn.”

“Có phải sắp kết thúc rồi không nhỉ?” Lạc Tri Dư một bên hỏi anh bạn cậu vừa mới làm quen, một bên thu dọn cặp sách chuẩn bị tẩu thoát, “Nước ngọt với dưa hấu phiền anh chia ra cho mọi người nhé, em chạy trước đây.”

Xa xa vang lên tiếng còi, Lạc Tri Dư mang quá nhiều đồ dùng linh tinh vụn vặt, sau khi tiếng còi vang lên, đến cả quạt cầm tay cậu cũng chưa kịp dọn vào. Cái quạt hồng nhạt này là của Thang Nguyên thân thiện tài trợ, cậu dọn nốt cái quạt rồi, định xách cặp lên muốn chạy, rốt cuộc vẫn chậm mất nửa nhịp, bị Tiêu Ngạn từ phía sau chạy lại ôm ngã xuống bãi cỏ.

Tiêu Ngạn ấn cậu lại, duỗi tay tháo cái kính râm màu mè phô trương trên mặt cậu ra: “Tịch thu.”

“Đau đau đau.” Lạc Tri Dư bị xô ngã ở trên cỏ, dưới đầu còn gối cánh tay Tiêu Ngạn, “Thật không biết xấu hổ, đường đường là sinh viên đại học lại đi bắt nạt học sinh cấp 3.”

Anh bạn năm hai lại đây ăn dưa hóng chuyện: “……”

Kẻ ác đúng thật có bản lĩnh kiện cáo, chẳng còn ai như em ấy cả.

“Trăm phương ngàn kế chỉ để đến đây gây chuyện, anh nghĩ rằng em đã làm tốt công tác bị bắt nạt lại rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn nắm lấy tay Lạc Tri Dư, xách người cậu lên, mấy người trong đội ngũ lớp khi nãy lục tục vây lại đây, xem Tiêu Ngạn vì dân trừ hại, giáo huấn cậu nhóc thiếu đạo đức này. “Nước ngọt vơi dưa hấu mọi người chia nhau đi.” Tiêu Ngạn phủi vài cái lá dính trên đồng phục Lạc Tri Dư xuống, “Tên nhóc thiếu đạo đức này là người yêu tôi.”

Bạn học 1: “……”

Bạn học 2: “Cái đcm.”

“Chẳng trách thấy cậu tích cực như vậy, còn chủ động nhận nhiệm vụ nữa chứ.” Có người ồn ào bảo, “Thì ra là sợ bọn tôi bắt nạt cậu người yêu bé nhỏ của cậu đây mà.”

Mọi người ở đây vẫn chưa biết chuyện tin tức tố của hai người chỉ có 0%, Tiêu Ngạn vừa nói vậy, bọn họ đã tin ngay lập tức, cái loại cảm giác mới mẻ này, Lạc Tri Dư chưa từng được trải nghiệm qua khi ở Nhất Trung.

“Bạn trai cậu thế mà lại là học sinh cấp 3, trông nhỏ quá đấy, năm mấy rồi?” Có một người bạn lên tiếng hỏi Tiêu Ngạn, “Bạn nhỏ nhà cậu mấy tuổi rồi?”

“Em chỉ nhỏ hơn mấy anh chị có một tuổi thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư chẳng vui vẻ gì cho cam, “Sang năm em cũng vào đại học.”

“Mấy cậu đi ăn cơm trước đi, không cần chờ tôi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói chuyện với mấy cậu bạn cùng phòng mới xong, liền nhặt cặp sách Lạc Tri Dư lên, đẩy đẩy vài cái sau lưng cậu, thấp giọng nói, “Đi thôi, tính sổ với em.”

Hai chữ “Tính sổ” này còn chưa kịp nói hết, Lạc Tri Dư đã lập tức nhảy dựng lên.

Cả đám học sinh lại sững sờ câm nín đứng lặng người tại chỗ, nhìn một sinh viên đại học đang đuổi theo cậu bạn trai cấp ba của mình hết nửa cái sân thể dục. Hai người một trước một sau chạy vào khu dạy học gần đó nhất, rồi biến mất không thấy đâu nữa.

Cái khả năng thiên phú như chạy đường dài của Lạc Tri Dư trước nay đều chỉ phát huy vào duy nhất chỗ, đó là chạy trốn, thẳng đến khi vào được khu dạy học, Lạc Tri Dư mới thả chậm bước chân mình lại, bị Tiêu Ngạn đang đuổi theo ấn vào một bên góc tường.

“Đừng nhúc nhích, anh để em thở nốt hai hơi đã.” Thời gian giải tán tiết tập huấn quân sự thực ra trễ hơn so với thời gian tan học khá nhiều, khu dạy học vào giữa trưa có rất ít người, Lạc Tri Dư nhìn trái ngó phải xem xét, cảm thấy khả năng tẩu thoát chỉ xấp xỉ bằng không, “Em không chạy nữa.”

“Đươc.” Tiêu Ngạn căn bản cũng chẳng hề tin, tin tức tố mùi quýt từng chút quấn quanh cổ Lạc Tri Dư, giam giữ cậu lại.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Người nào đó vừa mới lên đại học, so với trước kia còn vô liêm sỉ hơn.

Tin tức tố hung dữ đến cùng là như thế nào nhỉ.

“Tự mình tính xem có ngày nào mà em không phớt lờ anh không?” Chờ cho hơi thở của Lạc Tri Dư thoáng ổn định lại một tí, Tiêu Ngạn bắt đầu hỏi chuyện, “Gửi tin nhắn thì không trả lời, gọi điện thoại thì không bắt máy, tới mức anh còn phải nghĩ lai xem trước khi khai giảng có phải anh đã lỡ cắn đau em rồi hay không.”

“Hai ngày rưỡi đi.” Lạc Tri Dư tính toán sơ sơ, “Cũng đâu lâu lắm đâu, còn chưa kể học sinh năm ba bọn em có nhiều bài tập lắm.”

“Em có làm bài tập hay không anh còn không biết sao?” Tiêu Ngạn quá hiểu nhóc ve sầu này, “Rõ ràng là đã bắt đầu nghĩ tới chuyện này từ tận mấy ngày trước.”

“Được thôi.” Tuyến thể sau cổ cảm nhận được một trận tê mỏi, Lạc Tri Dư nhận tội, “Em là một cậu nhóc mỗi khi đứng trước anh sẽ không thể ngừng nói, em chỉ sợ một khi hứng lên sẽ tuồn hết chuyện này ra cho anh nghe, thế thì lại làm anh, cái người năm đó uống nước đã trêu ngươi em thất vọng mất rồi, anh nói xem có đúng không?”

Mấy câu nói này nghe qua thì rất hoa mỹ, nửa câu đầu còn khiến người khác cảm thấy thoải mái, đây là hình thức lời nói viên đạn bọc đường điển hình của Lạc Tri Dư.

Kinh nghiệm đối phó với Lạc Tri Dư của Tiêu Ngạn rất phong phú, căn bản sẽ không mắc mưu bị lừa, đứng ngay tại đó ăn luôn cái vỏ bọc đường này, còn bắn viên đạn bên trong trở về.

“0301 Lạc Tri Dư!” Tiêu Ngạn gọi đầy đủ họ tên và số thứ tự của cậu.

“Dạ có.” Lạc Tri Dư theo thói quen trả lời một tiếng.

“Trước khi em làm cái chuyện thiếu đạo đức này, chưa hề nghĩ rằng năm nay em làm vậy, thì năm sau anh sẽ lại làm chuyện thiếu đạo đức hơn nữa với em sao?” Tiêu Ngạn thúc giục cậu trả lời, “Có nghĩ tới chưa?”

Lạc Tri Dư đúng thật là không nghĩ tới, cậu không phải người có khả năng suy xét tới tương lai, thù đến thì phải báo, tưởng sướng chút là xong, ai ngờ đâu đằng sau còn có cả một nùi oan oan tương báo.

“Đừng mà anh ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhượng bộ, “Chúng ta như này không tốt đâu, oan oan tương báo khi nào mới dứt đây?”

“Hiện tại sẽ dứt.” Cặp sách của Lạc Tri Dư đang nằm trong tay Tiêu Ngạn rơi bộp xuống đất.

Lạc Tri Dư bị đẩy đến ven tường, Tiêu Ngạn nhéo hai má cậu, khiến cậu há mồm, rồi lại nhẹ nhàng cắn lên khóe miệng cậu một chút: “Há mồm.”

“Buông ra buông ra.” Lạc Tri Dư giãy giụa hai cái, Tiêu Ngạn lại rút một bàn tay ra, nắm lấy hai tay của cậu áp sát lên phía trên mặt tường.

“Anh Ngạn ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư xin tha.

“Giữa trưa không ai qua lại, không máy theo dõi, hơn nữa……” Tiêu Ngạn phảng phất như nhìn ra sự băn khoăn của cậu, trực tiếp cúi đầu chặn lại lời nói còn chưa kịp thoát ra khỏi bờ môi Lạc Tri Dư, “Đại học cũng chẳng có ai quản em.”

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, người nào đó vừa mới lên đại học giờ đã trở nên khác lạ hơn xưa rồi. Cậu lúc đầu còn giãy dụa, biểu tình sự kháng nghị nho nhỏ của mình, sau lại dứt khoát từ bỏ luôn, mặc Tiêu Ngạn gông cùm xiềng xích tay cậu để đỡ cậu, không cho cậu chậm rãi trượt xuống.

“Đừng cắn.” Tiêu Ngạn giơ tay cọ đuôi mắt cậu, mấy lời uy hiếp và lừa gạt đều được hắn xổ ra cùng một lúc, “Cũng đừng trốn, không biết thì để anh dạy em, ve sầu em chú tâm vào một chút, cái gì cũng có thể học dần. Sang năm em tập huấn quân sự năm nhất, anh đi phơi nắng với em được chưa.”

Nửa giờ trước, vòng bạn bè WeChat của Lạc Tri Dư là như thế này ——

[ Ve sầu ]: [ ảnh chụp ], đại thù tất báo. Kính-râm-cười.jpg

[ Định vị? x Sân thể dục đại học U ]

[ Phàn Việt ] bình luận: Úi đệt, độc ác gớm đấy, Tiêu Ngạn lúc trước gây chuyện, khẳng định không nghĩ tới mình sẽ có ngày hôm nay.

[ Bánh Trôi trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận: Còn có cái quạt nhỏ tôi hỗ trợ kìa, dùng siêu tốt ha ha ha ha.

[ Trương Thự không phải mochi ]:…… Lạc Tri Dư chạy mau, cẩn thận bị tẩn đấy.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Lại bảo sao trong nhà chẳng có ai kia chứ, năm ba ngày mai khai giảng rồi, sao em còn chạy tới đại học ấy làm gì, có người quen bên đó à?

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Phục, cuộc sống của mày chẳng dễ dàng mấy nhỉ, Tiêu Ngạn dù sao cũng tốt nghiệp rồi, mày còn tới tận đại học của anh ấy tìm người làm gì chứ, ngứa da hả?

Vườn trường đại học có rất nhiều các cặp tình nhân, nhiều người có đôi có cặp thường hay đi ngang qua đây, nhưng người ăn mặc đồng phục cấp 3 tới đây tìm người yêu thì thực sự chỉ có một mình Lạc Tri Dư cậu mà thôi, khiến không ít người mỗi khi đi ngang qua bọn họ đều phải ghé mắt tò mò.

Sau khi sự hưng phấn của việc đại thù đến báo qua đi, Lạc Tri Dư lại bắt đầu phiền muộn.

Ngày mai khai giảng, Nhất Trung không có Tiêu Ngạn, cậu muốn gặp Tiêu Ngạn, còn phải gấp rút rời khỏi trường mỗi cuối tuần, năm ba còn tận một năm nữa lận, thời gian rất dài lâu.

Môi của nhóc lưu manh hôm nay đỏ hơn mọi khi vài phần, cậu còn ngồi đối diện đưa mắt nhìn lên nhìn xuống đánh giá Tiêu Ngạn một cái, rồi lại u oán thở dài.

“Đừng thở dài nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn chưa từng thấy bộ dạng ủ rũ cụp đuôi này của cậu bao giờ, “Thứ sáu không có tiết tự học buổi tối, anh về tìm em, đứng cạnh cửa lớp em chờ, em sau khi tan học chỉ cần ngẩng đầu lên, là có thể thấy anh đứng ngoài cửa sổ rồi.”

“Được.” Tâm trạng Lạc Tri Dư lại chuyển biến tốt.

Khai giảng diễn ra cả tuần, Lạc Tri Dư chỉ đợi tới mỗi thứ sáu, lúc vào lớp học, cũng luôn thất thần nhìn chằm chằm cái bàn trước mặt mình.

“Cái bàn này……” Giáo viên toán đánh vỡ trạng thái của Lạc Tri Dư, “Trên đó đang nở hoa sao?”

“Dạ không có ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư phục hồi tinh thần, “Em nhìn vật nhớ người.”

Vị trí ngồi hiện tại của cậu, vừa vặn chính là chỗ ngồi của Tiêu Ngạn trước khi tốt nghiệp, Lạc Tri Dư khi xưa thường xuyên tới đây, vậy nên cậu cảm thấy nơi đây quen thuộc đến từng ô cửa sổ.

Giáo viên: “???”

Cô giáo Trương để cậu nhóc nhìn vật nhớ người Lạc Tri Dư này ra ngoài hành lang hóng gió cho thanh tỉnh một chút, Lạc Tri Dư vừa đi vừa thấy bên cạnh mục thông báo dọc theo hành lang, toàn là những lời nhắn của các anh chị học sinh năm ba vừa qua đã để lại. Một tờ lại một tờ ghi chú được dán lên, đều là đôi lời nhắn nhủ của các sinh viên đã tốt nghiệp đến Nhất Trung và cả thầy cô bạn bè trong trường.

Mọi người đều không ai để lại tên, nội dung cũng đủ loại kiểu dáng, Lạc Tri Dư trong đống giấy ghi chú này, tìm được vài tờ trông khá thú vị.

Ghi chú 1: Khiến cho tui kinh hồn lạc phách chính là mèo con ở Nhất Trung, khiến cho tui lưu luyến không rời cũng là mèo con ở Nhất Trung.

Ghi chú 2: Thật tốt quá, về sau không còn ai gọi tui là mochi nữa rồi TAT.

Ghi chú 3: Huhuhu giờ đây lại phải xóa địa chỉ trong app mua sắm với mua đồ ăn rồi, phải đổi lại thành một nơi xa lạ khác.

Còn có một tờ ghi chú có hình quả quýt, bị rơi xuống phía góc cạnh bảng thông báo, lung lay sắp đổ, được Lạc Tri Dư duỗi tay lấy xuống .

“Ve sầu nhìn anh nè, nhìn anh! Nhìn cái này →→→”

Chỗ bị mũi tên chỉ vào là một tờ giấy ghi chú có hình quả đào, cũng chẳng biết Tiêu Ngạn lấy nó từ đâu ra.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh nhàn rỗi đến ngốc rồi à.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh biết em có thể thấy nó mà.

Lạc Tri Dư sau khi trở lại phòng học, bị Tỉnh Hi Minh ép hỏi mấy câu: “Mày có áp lực gì hay không vậy? Dạo này cứ thấy buồn bã ỉu xìu.”

“Mấy câu hỏi cũ rích.” Lạc Tri Dư thở dài.

“Yêu xa?” Tỉnh Hi Minh nhớ rõ thứ có thể khiến Lạc Tri Dư rối rắm chỉ có duy nhất vấn đề này, “Lấy cái trình độ thiếu tinh thần này của mày mà nói, thì lần này chắc là xuyên quốc gia à?”

Xuyên mấy con đường cái, phải đợi tầm một hai cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ lận, những lời này Lạc Tri Dư lại không có mặt mũi nào để nói ra.

Thứ sáu rốt cuộc cũng đã tới, nhưng tiết cuối cùng của hôm thứ sáu ấy lại bị dính một buổi kiểm tra tại lớp.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh tới chưa?

[ Quả quýt ]: Ra cổng trường.

[ Ve sầu ]: Để em kiểm tra xong đã, anh đợi một chút.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thẻ học sinh của anh chắc cũng quá hạn rồi đi, hiện tại cũng không phải giờ có thể vào trường.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em cứ làm bài kiểm tra của em đi, không cần lo cho anh, anh đi trèo tường.

[ Ve sầu ]: Được á được á, em làm nhanh nhanh chút, chờ tí nữa nộp bài sớm rồi ra luôn.

Lạc Tri Dư an tâm làm bài.

Kể từ khi học sinh năm ba tốt nghiệp xong, chủ nhiệm Ngô dạo này cũng đã an tâm hơn nhiều. Hai cậu bạn học có độ phù hợp bằng không kia rốt cuộc cũng đã tan đàn xẻ nghé, Nhất Trung khôi phục lại sự hoà bình như ngày xưa.

Lạc Tri Dư mỗi ngày đều biểu hiện giống như một học sinh xuất sắc tiêu chuẩn, chỉ có một mình đi học rồi lại tan học, rốt cuộc cũng chẳng còn chỗ nào cho cậu tới để kiếm chuyện gây sự nữa.

Tiêu Ngạn không còn ở đây, Lạc Tri Dư thế mà lại an phận.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô cảm thấy bản thân mình như vừa làm được một chuyện lớn gì đó, không phải chỉ đối với với Nhất Trung, mà là còn đối với hai người Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn mà nói, cũng có một ý nghĩa rất trọng đại. Cuộc đánh nhau của hai cậu học sinh này chắc hẳn phải dừng lại tại đây thôi.

Tiết cuối của tất cả các lớp năm ba đều là kiểm tra, chủ nhiệm Ngô theo thường lệ đi tuần tra kỷ luật của các lớp, lúc tuần tra đến lớp ba, cũng chỉ còn lại vỏn vẹn 10 phút nữa là tan học.

Lan can đối diện cửa sau của lớp ba đang bị một cậu học sinh dựa lên, bộ đồng phục màu xanh lục xen kẽ vài vạt màu tráng nhau được ăn mặc một cách rất chỉn chu, dáng người thẳng thắn khí chất đẹp đẽ, nhìn không ra bất kỳ một sai sót nào.

Tuy rằng bóng dáng của cậu bạn học này trông rất quen mắt, nhưng hiện tại năm ba đang trong thời gian kiểm tra, vậy mà cậu học sinh này lại đứng đây dựa lan can nhìn về nơi xa xăm phía hoàng hôn, không thích hợp lắm thì phải.

“Cậu bạn học này, em ở lớp nào vậy.” Chủ nhiệm nghiêm túc tiến lên, chuẩn bị một phen dạy bảo, “Hiện tại là……”

“Bạn học” quay đầu lại, vừa nhìn thấy người quen đã lễ phép mỉm cười.

Người nào đó đã tốt nghiệp hồi tháng sáu giờ lại đang mặc bộ đồng phục của năm ba năm ngoái mà đứng dựa vào hành lang, trên phù hiệu có bốn con số 0301 rõ ràng rành mạch, như thể không hề cảm thấy việc mình xuất hiện ở nơi này có chỗ nào không đúng. Cậu bạn học này lúc vừa mới thấy chủ nhiệm Ngô còn tỏ ra rất vui mừng.

Tiêu Ngạn chủ động chào hỏi: “Ồ, em chào chủ nhiệm Ngô ạ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Chủ nhiệm đang đi canh thi à.”

Ngữ khí nói chuyện này của cậu bạn này nghe quá mê hoặc, chủ nhiệm cứ thế gật đầu trước: “Ừm, canh thi ấy mà.”

10 giây sau.

“Em trở về làm gì?!” Chủ nhiệm Ngô sau khi đã hoàn toàn phản ứng lại được, tâm trạng liền như lâm vào đại dịch, “Tốt nghiệp rồi mà vẫn còn muốn đánh nhau hả?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”


	67. Chương 67: Tới học thay anh đi

Tiêu Ngạn cho rằng chủ nhiệm Ngô ít nhất cũng phải biểu hiện chút sự vui sướng của việc học sinh đã tốt nghiệp về thăm trường, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ tới ấn tượng sâu sắc của chủ nhiệm Ngô đối với hai người họ đã kiên cố bén rễ từ bao giờ.

“Cái gì……” Tiêu Ngạn lễ phép nói, “Chủ nhiệm, em không phải tới để tìm Lạc Tri Dư đánh nhau.”

Em là trở về để chờ người yêu tan học.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô càng tỏ ra cảnh giác hơn: “Cãi nhau cũng không được, không cho phép, nói nói vài cái không chừng lại đánh nhau luôn, em xem khi nãy em trèo tường để vào, thậm chí còn mặc đồng phục của Nhất Trung nữa chứ, vừa nhìn đã biết không có động cơ tốt gì.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

“Cũng đã vào đại học cả rồi, quen vài người bạn mới có gì không tốt sao?” Chủ nhiệm coi như là tận tình khuyên bảo, “Đừng mãi nhớ thương Lạc Tri Dư nữa, đừng cứ như cũ suốt ngày nhìn chằm chằm em ấy.”

“Khó mà làm được.” Tiêu Ngạn quả quyết cự tuyệt.

Người yêu vẫn còn đang ở nơi này học lớp 12, làm sao có thể không nhớ thương được.

Chủ nhiệm khuyên bảo hết lời cũng không có kết quả gì, gấp đến độ não đau từng cơn, sầu đến độ tóc đều rơi rụng.

Lớp ba năm ba đang trong giờ kiểm tra, có người nghe thấy động tĩnh ngoài cửa sổ, quay đầu liếc mắt ra ngoài, nhìn thấy một hình bóng quen thuộc, đồng thời liên tưởng đến cái tin được Lạc Tri Dư phát trên vòng bạn bè mấy hôm trước.

“Lạc Tri Dư chạy mau, có người tới đánh mày kìa.” Bàn trước nhỏ giọng nói.

Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa đứng lên đang chuẩn bị nộp bài: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư sau khi nộp bài xong, vừa ra khỏi cửa phòng học liền thấy Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng chờ ở nơi đó, cùng với khuôn mặt lo lắng của chủ nhiệm Ngô đứng cạnh, nháy mắt hiểu rõ có chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

“Thầy cứ yên tâm.” Lạc Tri Dư quàng vai bá cổ Tiêu Ngạn, “Thầy phải dùng ánh mắt của thời đại phát triển tiên tiến để nhìn bọn em chứ, em đã không còn là Lạc Tri Dư của trước kia nữa rồi, thật sự sẽ không đánh nhau đâu ạ.”

“Chủ nhiệm yên tâm.” Tiêu Ngạn vẫy vẫy tay, kéo Lạc Tri Dư đi về phía cửa cầu thang “Bảo đảm sẽ trả lại Lạc Tri Dư hoàn chỉnh về cho thầy.”

“Đó là ai vậy ạ?” Một cậu bạn học sinh năm nhất mặc bộ đồng phục màu đỏ chỉ vào Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn, nhân vật truyền kỳ của Nhất Trung.” Học sinh năm hai nói, “Độ phù hợp tin tức tố bằng không, từ ngày đầu tiên tới trường đã bắt đầu đánh nhau, đánh tới nỗi không thể tách rời luôn, em xem, hiện tại có một người đã tốt nghiệp rồi, còn muốn trèo tường về làm vài chuyện đấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

So với hoàn cảnh của Nhất Tung bên này, Lạc Tri Dư lại thích đại học U hơn. Độ tin tức tố xứng đôi bằng không của họ vẫn chưa được lan truyền trong đại học U, mấy người bạn mới của Tiêu Ngạn đều cảm thấy hai người bọn họ thích hợp đến nỗi không thể thích hợp hơn.

Diễn đàn đại học U ——

[ Tân sinh nam tính nhất năm nay là Tiêu Ngạn, không phục thì tới đây tranh luận ]

Lầu 1: Đàn chị đây phát hiện sinh viên năm nhất năm nay có giá trị nhan sắc rất cao nhé, mới cùng đám bạn đi dạo quanh sân thể dục vài vòng, đẹp trai hay ưa nhìn gì đó đều hỏi tên hết rồi, Tiêu Ngạn ngành quản lý kinh tế, có ai muốn theo đuổi không?

Lầu 2: Phục, Tiêu Ngạn nghe ổn đấy, tôi cũng động tâm luôn rồi, muốn hỏi tính cánh cậu ấy như thế nào, có đặc biệt thích gì hay không.

Lầu 3: Chẳng cần nghĩ nữa đâu, tôi với cậu ấy cùng lớp, Tiêu Ngạn có bạn trai rồi, chính là cái cậu nam sinh Omega cấp ba hôm đó xách theo dưa hấu coca tới trường chúng ta, rồi thuận tiện lên thẳng báo trường chúng ta luôn đó, mà Tiêu Ngạn còn chính miệng mình nói, đó là bạn trai cậu ta nữa mà.

Lầu 4: Đúng vậy, đó là bạn trai của người ta từ hồi trung học rồi, là một học sinh cấp ba có giá trị nhan sắc rất cao, hiện tại đã lên lớp 12.

Lầu 5: Thứ lỗi tôi nói thẳng, bạn trai của cậu ta có hơi kì cục* ( ý trên mặt chữ, tôi không có ác ý ).

_(*Nguyên tác là “có hơi cẩu”, ý bảo chơi mắc dại, chơi ác như chó =)))_

Lầu 6: Kiến nghị đừng nên nghĩ nữa, nhìn hai người bọn họ như vậy rồi, chắc ít nhiều gì cũng đã từng đánh dấu tạm thời đi.

Lầu 7: Tôi nghe được thanh âm của một đám người đang tạn nát cõi lòng luôn nè. Chẳng qua tôi là người thành phố, hồi trước hình như có nghe được một lời đồn, bảo là Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư của Nhất Trung có độ phù hơp tin tức tố chỉ bằng không, chẳng biết có phải là sự thật hay không nhỉ.

Lầu 8: Lần tập huấn quân sự trước không được gặp, có chút đáng tiếc, tôi muốn thấy người bạn trai cấp ba của cậu ta trông như thế nào ha ha ha ha a.

Lầu 9: Chắc đang lo thi đại học, dù sao cũng cuối cấp rồi mà

Tiêu Ngạn mua một căn chung cư gần trường học, ngày thường trọ ở trường, cuối tuần sẽ ngẫu hứng vớt Lạc Tri Dư về đây ở. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi làm bài tập, Tiêu Ngạn thì mở laptop làm bài thuyết trình dự án của khóa học.

Lạc Tri Dư khoác áo đồng phục, nằm lên bàn nghịch nghịch đống bài tập về nhà, bên tai là tiếng gõ phím vụn vặt.

Cảm giác này có chút gì đó vi diệu, cậu vẫn còn là một học sinh cấp 3, cứ phảng phất như vĩnh viễn chẳng bao giờ làm hết bài thi, mà Tiêu Ngạn thì lại đã bắt đầu một tiết tấu sinh hoạt khác. Hình thức yêu nhau giữa hai người bọn họ thay đổi, biến thành sinh viên và học sinh cấp ba.

Sinh viên Tiêu Ngạn mở game ra, đeo tai nghe vào rồi làm bài tập, vừa làm vừa chơi, học sinh cấp 3 Lạc Tri Dư buồn bã ỉu xìu mà giải đề toán lên tờ giấy nháp.

Thí sinh Lạc Tri Dư của khóa năm nay quyết định cuối tuần sẽ không ra ngoài đi chơi lêu lổng nữa, chỉ ở trong nhà Tiêu Ngạn học hành nghiêm túc thôi.

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn đóng máy tính lại, “Chủ nhật này em có rảnh không?”

“Anh muốn làm gì?” Lạc Tri Dư đẩy bài tập đã làm xong qua, để Tiêu Ngạn giúp cậu dò đáp án đúng, “Có thể có rảnh, cũng có thể không rảnh, để xem anh có chủ ý gì đã.”

“Giúp anh lên lớp, chủ nhật này anh có hoạt động ngoài trời, trường xếp lịch học xuống cuối tuần rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm bài kiểm tra của Lạc Tri Dư sang, dùng bút chì khoanh vòng vào con số ở bài cuối cùng một cái, lại nắm lấy tay phải của Lạc Tri Dư, dùng cục tẩy trên cây bút chì kia nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc lòng bàn tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Nhìn lộn số rồi đúng không, toàn sai vặt vãnh.”

“Haiz…… Vâng.” Sáng nay đi học Lạc Tri Dư quá nhàm chán, nên dùng bút chì đồ số 3 của bài cuối thành số 8, đến tối lúc làm bài, tiện thể dùng số 8 để tính luôn, tính ra một chuỗi con số khó thể nào hiểu nổi.

Lạc Tri Dư sửa lại con số, làm lại bài thêm một lần nữa, lúc này mới nhớ tới nửa câu đầu Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới nói.

“Em đi học giúp anh?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Thứ anh muốn nói là cái này đúng không.”

“Đúng vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn lấy một xấp bài ôn tập kiểm tra khác từ trong cặp sách Lạc Tri Dư ra, “Tiết học có hơn ba trăm người tới nghe giảng, giáo sư cho dù là một sinh viên cũng không quen biết, nếu gọi đến tên anh, em đáp một tiếng là được rồi, nhưng tỷ lệ được gọi tên cũng rất nhỏ.”

“Câu trắc nghiệm không phải cứ tô đại vào là được sao.” Tiêu Ngạn trả bài tập lại cho Lạc Tri Dư, rất hưởng thụ cảm giác phụ đạo học snh cấp ba, “Em sao cứ một hai phải tô cho đều nhỉ, anh thấy thời gian em tô đáp án còn dài hơn thời gian em giải nó ấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư không cần ai phụ đạo bài tập về nhà cho lắm, nên Tiêu Ngạn chỉ có thể chọn mấy chi tiết nhỏ nhặt để thỏa mãn ham muốn bắt nạt học sinh cấp 3 của mình.

“Anh có tiền đồ lắm á anh sinh viên.” Lạc Tri Dư trở tay bắt lấy ống quần Tiêu Ngạn, “Để thí sinh sắp thi đại học lên lớp giúp mình, có mặt mũi quá đấy.”

Hai mươi phút trước, Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới quyết định phải ở nhà học hành cho tốt, không được bước chân ra khỏi cửa.

“Em cũng có tiền đồ lắm, buông tay nào.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ tay Lạc Tri Dư.

Dù là học sinh cấp 3 hay là sinh viên đại học, thì chủ nhật ngày hôm đó, Lạc Tri Dư không mặc đồng phục nữa, mà là mượn cái áo khoác của Tiêu Ngạn, nghênh ngang trà trộn lớp của trường đại học.

Giảng đường vẫn là tốt nhất, không ai quen biết ai, Lạc Tri Dư giả dạng thành sinh viên tới mức thực sự vui vẻ.

“Chào anh nha.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm một vị trí phía sau phòng học, nhiệt tình chào hỏi bạn học bên cạnh, “Anh học ngành nào vậy nè?”

“Kỹ…… Kỹ thuật phần mềm.” Bạn học tỏ ra thụ sủng nhược kinh, “Đàn em học năm nhất à, anh là sinh viên năm hai tham gia lại lớp học này.”

[ Ve sầu ]: [ Hình ảnh ], Ngạn Ngạn, đã thành công lẻn vào căn cứ địa, đang chấp hành nhiệm vụ.

[ Quả quýt ]; Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Em gọi anh là gì cơ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em đã làm quen với mấy bạn học xung quanh hết rồi, không ai biết em đang hành nghề diễn viên đâu, anh cứ yên tâm đi đi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Được, nhờ em đấy, em cứ ngồi đó tự nạp năng lượng thì tốt rồi, làm bài tập của mình đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em mới nghe mọi người nói hình như có bài tập trên lớp, để em làm cho anh luôn nha.

[ Quả quýt ]: Ừ.

Lạc Tri Dư mang bức ảnh này đăng lên vòng bạn bè ——

[ Ve sầu ]: [ Hình ảnh ], có ai đó trốn học, tui phải miễn cưỡng trải nghiệm lớp học đại học một chút.

[ Định vị: Khu dạy học số 3 đại học U ]

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ] bình luận: Chị còn tưởng cuối tuần này trường em không cho về nhà, ra là lại chạy sang đại học bên kia thành phố. Tức-giận.jpg, đi học giúp ai vậy, còn tích cực đến thế nữa.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận: Không biết xấu hổ, thế mà lại để em đi học giúp nó.

[ Phàn Việt ] bình luận:…… Thật là được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] bình luận: Nói tới mệt luôn rồi, đừng đánh nhau nữa.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Ai da chủ nhiệm em rất xin lỗi, quên chặn thầy.

Tiếng chuông vào học vang lên, giáo sư bước vào lớp học bắt đầu giảng bài, người anh em học năm hai ngồi phía bên phải Lạc Tri Dư kia, thấy cậu bên này là một đàn em năm nhất, thế mà lạ rút một cuốn đề thi đại học ra từ trong cặp, bắt đầu làm bài.

Người anh em năm hai: “?”

“Em đây là……” Trong lòng người anh em năm hai kia có vài sự nghi hoặc.

“À……” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn đống bài thi đè dưới tay mình, “Em đang hồi tưởng lại quãng thời gian hồi cấp 3 thôi ấy mà.”

Chính giữa văn phòng tổ chức hoạt động sinh viên của đại học U, Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng đó trò chuyện cùng mấy người khác.

“Không phải mày có tiết hả?” Người bạn mới của Tiêu Ngạn, Tiền Sơ Vu học khoa sinh học hỏi, “Chết chưa? Hôm nay không có mấy ai tới hoạt động, thế mà mày vẫn còn tới hỗ trợ.”

“Để bạn trai tao lên lớp giúp rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn mở máy tính văn phòng ra, gõ vào một chuỗi mật mã, “Đã ở phòng học.”

“Là cậu bạn trai cấp ba của mày á?” Tiền Sơ Vũ cười, “Được đó chứ, không sợ làm phiền người ta sắp thi đại học à?”

“Phiền không được em ấy.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, giữa hắn và Lạc Tri Dư, có đủ sự hiểu biết lẫn nhau.

“Tình cảm cũng tốt thật đấy, lần trước tao còn được xem mày bắt nạt người ta tới tận chỗ góc tường khu dạy học.” Tiền Sơ Vũ hâm mộ nói, “Tóm lại diễn đàn trường toàn những thứ đồn đãi vớ vẩn, mày cũng đừng quản nhé.”

“Đồn đãi vớ vẩn gì cơ?”

“Độ phù hợp tin tức tố gì đó, bảo cái gì mà độ phù hợp không phần trăm, mày không cần quan tâm tới đám người này đâu, nói toàn những lời chua chát.” Tiền Sơ Vũ đóng diễn đàn lại.

“Là sự thật, không sợ bọn họ nói.” Tiêu Ngạn đã sớm thành thói quen, tin tức tố nói bọn họ không có khả năng, hiện tại Lạc Tri Dư đang mặc áo khoác của hắn trên người, như thế còn không phải đang mang theo tin tức tố của hắn đi vào phòng học giúp hắn học đấy sao.

“Kết quả kiểm tra đo lường chỉ bằng không á?” Tiền Sơ Vũ nhíu mày, “Không phải chứ, hai người tụi mày thoạt nhìn căn bản không giống độ phù hợp 0%, xuất phát từ cá nhân tao đã từng trải qua, tao đã thấy một cặp Alpha và Omega có độ phù hợp 11.3%, đánh nhau đánh tới nỗi múa đao mới chịu, cho nên cũng đừng trách trường học hay tỏ ra khẩn trương, tuy rằng không tuyệt đối, nhưng đôi khi, độ phù hợp thấp lại chính là ngọn nguồn của mấy sự phiền toái đó, mày với cậu bạn trai cấp ba của mày, hẳn là chưa từng đến mức đó đi?”

“…… Chưa từng.” Tàn nhẫn nhất cũng chỉ là quơ quơ chổi hai cái rồi thôi, toàn bộ những cuộc cãi nhau ầm ĩ của Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn, đều dừng lại ở hồi tiểu học lớp 4.

“Tụi mày đi xét nghiệm lại một lần nữa đi, xét nghiệm máu, cái loại kiểm tra sức khoẻ trước hôn nhân ấy, độ phù hợp 0% sẽ không giống mày lần đấy đè người ta vào tường hôn thắm thiết như vậy đâu, hơn nữa độ phù hợp quá thấp sẽ không thể thực hiện bước đánh dấu cuối cùng.” Tiền Vũ sơ đề nghị.

Thực ra xét nghiệm máu hắn cũng đã từng làm qua, kết quả vẫn gần bằng không y như cũ, Lạc Tri Dư lại là người mắc chứng sợ máu, Tiêu Ngạn không nỡ để cậu đi xét nghiệm thêm lần nữa.

“Chờ thi đại học kết thúc đi, không xét nghiệm cũng chẳng sao, không ảnh hưởng gì đến bọn tao.” Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư đã sớm không để bụng đến tin tức tố nữa rồi.

Trong phòng học bên kia, giáo sư nói hơn phân nửa tiết, muốn để thời gian còn lại cho học sinh làm bài tập. Một xấp tài liệu được theo đó truyền dần về phía sau, Lạc Tri Dư viết tên Tiêu Ngạn xuống tờ giấy bài tập.

“Em học ngành quản lí à.” Người anh em ngồi cạnh lại bắt đầu nói chuyện, “Ngành quản lý rất khó thi, điểm đầu vào rất cao, anh thấy tuổi em cũng không lớn lắm, vậy mà lợi hại ghê.”

“Cứ cho là thế đi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa theo trí nhớ về bài giảng khi nãy, bắt đầu làm đề, “‘Em’ rất lợi hại, kỳ thật cũng không khó lắm, tùy tiện thi cái là đậu ngay.”

Mượn tên Tiêu Ngạn thổi phồng danh tiếng bạn trai, cảm giác này rất mới mẻ.

Cái phong cách tự hen bản thân này thực sự quá hiếm thấy, vị đàn anh năm hai kia rõ ràng là bị nghẹn họng một lúc, rồi không dám nói tiếp nữa.

“Cuối tuần này mới huấn luyện quân sự xong mà còn bắt các em phải đi học, các em chắc cũng không dễ dàng gì.” Giáo sư trên bục giảng lên tiếng, “Điểm danh nào.”

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn Ngạn, điểm danh nè.

[ Quả quýt ]: Không sao, nhiều người, vấn đề về xác suất thôi, không sợ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Được, vấn đề về xác suất thôi.

“Tiêu Ngạn?” Giáo sư cầm danh sách, “Tiêu Ngạn tới chưa?”

Lạc Tri Dư buông bút, ngồi phía sau giơ tay: “Đây ạ, thưa giáo sư, em là Tiêu Ngạn.”

“Ừa.” Giáo sư không quen biết Tiêu Ngạn, tiếp tục điểm danh, nhưng toàn bộ phòng học lại đồng loạt bùng nổ.

Tiết tự do sẽ có vài lớp cùng nhau đi học, nhưng học sinh lớp Tiêu Ngạn thì lại chắc chắn có mặt đầy đủ hết. Nhóm người cùng lớp với Tiêu Ngạn, vao lần tập huấn quân sự tuần trước đã gặp qua Lạc Tri Dư, thậm chí còn có ấn tượng khắc sâu ——

“Tiêu Ngạn đâu? Đây chẳng phải là bạn trai của cậu ta sao?”

“Chắc bận hoạt động của hội học sinh nên ra ngoài rồi, thế mà lại để cậu bạn trai cấp ba tới học thay, khoe thế không biết.”

“Nói nhỏ thôi, đừng khiến sinh viên chúng ta mất mặt.”

Lạc Tri Dư đang chuyên tâm làm đề, bỗng thu hoạch được liên tiếp vài ánh mắt, vị đàn anh năm hai ngồi cạnh cậu kia rốt cuộc mới chậm trễ phát hiện, phòng học bị một học sinh cấp ba trà trộn vào.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn Ngạn, bạn học sinh hình như phát hiện ra em.

[ Quả quýt ]: Không có việc gì, người một nhà hết ấy mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Bọn họ cứ nhìn chằm chằm em suốt, em cảm giác mình sắp lộ mất rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Người ở đây thật tốt, ai cũng cảm thấy chúng ta là một đôi thực thụ.

Điện thoại lại rung lên, chị gái sau khi thấy vòng bạn bè của Lạc Tri Dư, cuối cùng nhịn không được mới nhắn tin hỏi một chút ——

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ngày nào cũng chạy qua đại học U, đại học U có cái gì hả.

[ Ve sầu ]: Có bạn trai.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Chị đây biết ngay là cưng yêu sớm mà, còn không thèm về nhà.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Bắn cho chị tấm ảnh bạn trai đi, chị sẽ giúp cưng thẩm định coi tướng mạo có phải tra nam hay không.

[ Ve sầu ]: Hở? Chị muốn ảnh chụp?

[ Ve sầu ]: Bây giờ chưa phải là thời điểm, xét tới vấn đề lịch sử, rất có thể sẽ dẫn tới cuộc battle nảy lửa giữa hai nhà.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Đưa đây nào, mặt tròn hay vuông gì chị đều có thể lý giải được hết.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cho chị xem tấm ảnh lúc bạn trai mới ra khỏi bồn tắm nhe.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:?

[ Ve sầu ]: [ hình ảnh ]

“Bạn trai gì chứ, còn cất giấu kỹ như vậy.” Chị gái Lạc nói, “Chỉ cần không phải oan gia đồng hành bên kia, thì làm gì có ai ngăn cản em ấy đâu?”

“Đúng đó đúng đó.”

Cả nhà Lạc Tri Dư ngồi trong phòng, bố mẹ cậu, cả chị gái anh trai cậu đều khẩn trương nhận một bức ảnh, khẩn trương bấm mở hình ảnh ——

Hình ảnh Lạc Tri Dư gửi tới, là một mâm quýt vừa mới được rửa xong.


	68. Chương 68: Thế mà còn dám trở về

Xét thấy Lạc Tri Dư hiện tại đã lên năm ba, học hành rất bận rộn, tâm tư thiếu niên khó thể nào hiểu được, bố mẹ và chị gái cậu đều nhất trí cho rằng cậu có thể ngỗ nghịch một chút.

Dĩa quýt trong tấm ảnh thoạt nhìn khá tươi tốt, cũng chẳng biết vì sao tấm ảnh vừa mới bước ra từ bồn tắm của bạn trai Lạc Tri Dư lại là hình quả quýt nữa.

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “……” Đúng là tròn thật.

Cô đã cố tình tỏ ra lo lắng một cách cực kỳ lịch sự, thế mà Lạc Tri Dư lại cho cô xem cái này đây.

Chẳng mảy may get được tí thông tin nào hết.

“Không thể nào là bên oan gia kia đâu.” Lạc Dịch xua tan đi lo lắng của mọi người, “Lúc ăn tết, bên oan gia kia có nói gì mà thằng oắt con nhà họ có bạn trai rồi, còn bảo sắp chuẩn bị hôn lễ hết rồi nữa chứ.”

“Lạc Tri Dư thích là được.” Chị gái kết luận, “Chúng ta tốt nhất đừng nên can thiệp, nó không muốn nói, khẳng định là có lý do của chính mình, hoặc chỉ là do cảm thấy chưa phải thời điểm thích hợp thôi.”

“Được, chờ nó nghĩ kỹ lại rồi về báo tin vui cho chúng ta sau.”

Bạn học phản nghịch Lạc Tri Dư chờ nửa ngày không thấy trả lời, bèn gửi thêm mấy tấm “Ảnh bạn trai thay quần áo”, “Nhà bạn trai” cùng với “Bạn trai tức giận”.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Không quấy rầy em nữa, em đi chơi đi.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Chuyện tình cảm em cứ tự quyết định, dù sao sau này có tìm người liên hôn cho em thì cũng chỉ tổ khiến em chướng mắt mà thôi.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Cả nhà chúng ta sẽ hỗ trợ em vô điều kiện, em cứ đi chơi đi, thấy vui vẻ là được.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em vui lắm ạ.

Lạc Tri Dư nhìn thấy dòng chữ “Cả nhà chúng ta” giữa lịch sử trò chuyện kia, thuận tay chụp màn hình lại, để chuẩn bị cho bất cứ tình huống nào.

Bài tập của tiết học tự do này không hề khó, mấy thứ cơ bản đều đã được giảng viên nói qua, Lạc Tri Dư kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện với chị gái, tiếp tục đánh bừa đống bài tập trên lớp của Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Ve sầu ]: [ Hình ảnh ], này có tính là em đang giúp anh làm bài không nhỉ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Có đó không? Giấy nợ? Hiểu?

[ Quả quýt ]: Cái này không tính, mới giúp anh học có một lớp, mà đã leo lên đầu anh ngồi luôn rồi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, làm bài ngay ngắn chút, em nhìn mình đi kìa, ngoại trừ tên bạn trai em, thì còn con chữ nào có thể nhìn ra không hả.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ngạn Ngạn, tên tiểu tử nhà anh kén chọn quá đấy.

[ Quả quýt ]: Giấy nợ không thể tính, này có gì khó đâu.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cũng thế cả thôi, em chẳng hề chiếm tiện nghi của anh nhé, lần tới anh đưa em cái nào khó hơn đi, bài tập kiểu gì em cũng ok hết.

[ Quả quýt ]: Được.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh sắp xong bên này rồi, chờ tí nữa anh xuống lầu đón em.

Thời điểm tan học vừa mới đến, giáo sư đeo cặp sách bước ra khỏi phòng học, trong phòng học loạn cào cào hết cả lên, mấy chục người cùng nhau quay đầu lại, vây quanh Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng ở chính giữa.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Em trai nè em tên là gì?” Một cô gái học lớp Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Lạc Tri Dư ạ.”

“Tên thật dễ nghe, người cũng rất đẹp.” Cô gái ấy ríu rít một hồi, “So với ảnh chụp còn xinh hơn rất nhiều.”

“Anh nghe Tiêu Ngạn bảo thành tích học tập của em rất tốt, năm sau thi vào trường bọn anh không?” Lại có người hỏi, “Đến lúc đó anh sẽ bắt bạn trai em ra đứng cổng lớn của trường để tiếp em.”

“Thi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu, “Em rất thích đại học U, có thời gian em sẽ chạy sang bên này chơi chút.”

“Tình cảm hai người thật tốt, em còn tới giúp nó đi học nữa chứ.” Một cậu bạn học hâm mộ nói, “Bạn trai anh học đại học rồi, nhờ ảnh đi học dùm ảnh còn đề ra vô số các điều kiện khác nhau nữa chứ.”

“Cũng thường thôi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư bị khen đến nỗi có hơi lâng lâng.

Cậu nói cái gì, mọi người tin cái đó, Lạc Tri Dư chẳng muốn đi nữa rồi, chỉ muốn ở lại nói chuyện với mấy người bạn của Tiêu Ngạn thêm chút nữa thôi.

Người ở đại học U đúng là tốt thật, ở Nhất Trung, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn chỉ biết đánh nhau, còn ở chỗ này, người bên đây đều rất tự giác gặm thức ăn cho chó mà hai người bọn họ đút cho, còn ăn đến ngon nghẻ biết mấy.

“Bảo sao mình đứng dưới lầu đợi tận nửa ngày.” Tiêu Ngạn gõ gõ cửa phòng học, một đám người đồng thời quay đầu lại, “Đừng hóng chuyện nữa, mau trả người yêu của tao lại đây.”

“Em tới liền.” Lạc Tri Dư cầm cặp sách lên, chào tạm biệt mọi người trong lớp, rồi nhảy tung tăng vài bước tới trước cửa phòng học.

“Đi thôi, Ngạn Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư đưa cặp sách mình đang ôm sang cho Tiêu Ngạn, “Chúng ta đi ăn trưa.”

“Lúc nói chuyện gọi hai tiếng thì thôi đi, thế mà giờ em lại gọi tới nghiện luôn rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa nhận lấy cặp sách Lạc Tri Dư vừa nói, “Có phải không hả.”

Cặp sách của một học sinh năm ba thực sự rất nặng, Lạc Tri Dư cũng chẳng khác những người bạn cùng trang lứa khác là mấy, đi đến đâu cũng phải cõng theo một cái cặp đầy sách to uỳnh kia, không chắc mình sẽ giở ra xem cũng không chắc mình sẽ lấy ra học, thế nhưng nó lại có hiệu quả làm tăng sự can đảm, có thể khiến bản thân tự tin mỗi khi ra khỏi cửa nhà.

“Nặng muốn chết.” Tiêu Ngạn có cảm giác như mình đang ôm một cục đá, “Rốt cuộc em mang bao nhiêu sách vậy?”

“Vẫn ổn lắm mà.” Lạc Tri Dư xa lánh anh bạn trai.

Chỗ này không ai bắt yêu sớm cả, cũng chẳng ai đi trông chừng xem có đánh nhau hay không, tự do tự tại thật sự.

Hai người thẳng tiến tới gara trường học, xe của Tiêu Ngạn được đậu ở chỗ đó.

Xe này là được Tiêu Ngạn mua từ mấy năm trước, bằng lái xe mới được hắn lấy lúc nghỉ hè năm nay, cậu học sinh cấp ba nào đó tạm thời chưa đủ tuổi thi lấy bằng lái xe, hiện đang lười nhác chiếm lĩnh hết hàng ghế sau của xe, còn tỏ ra cực kỳ hâm mộ.

“Tốt quá.” Lạc Tri Dư vì quá ghen tị mà thở dài một hơi.

“Học sinh cấp 3 chú tâm vào việc học, đừng nên hâm mộ cái này hâm mộ cái kia.” Tiêu Ngạn vòng đến hàng ghế lái phía trên.

“Anh kiêu căng cái gì chứ, mấy tháng trước anh cũng là học sinh cấp 3 thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ bất mãn, tuổi của hai người bọn họ căn bản chênh lệch không hề lớn, nhưng lại bị mắc kẹt ở ngay cái ranh giới cấp ba và đại học này, nên quả thật có chút vi diệu.

Đặc biệt là Tiêu Ngạn, hắn đã tìm được lạc thú cho riêng mình từ chuyện này. Với thân phận hiện tại của bản thân, hắn phải thường xuyên kiểm tra bài tập của người yêu mình, ngăn không cho Lạc Tri Dư gạch gạch xoá xoá lên đống bài kiểm tra và bài tập, còn mò lấy những lỗi sai vặt vãnh chỉ để bắt nạt người.

Dấu vết đánh dấu tạm thời sau cổ Lạc Tri Dư của mấy ngày hôm trước, cũng chính là xuất hiện như vậy đó.

“Lại chờ thêm mấy tháng nữa, em sẽ tới tìm anh.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Anh cứ đắc ý đi.”

“Chúng ta đi đâu vậy.” Lạc Tri Dư không quen biết con đường này, “Không về nhà à? Chiều nay em phải trở lại trường rồi.”

“Thang Nguyên muốn mời em đi ăn cơm, nói muốn cảm ơn em.”

Từ khi Lạc Tri Dư thuận tay kết mối se duyên cho Thang Nguyên và cậu bạn Omega có tin tức tố vị thức ăn cho chó ở cuộc thi tiếng Anh kia, Thang Nguyên đã ở chung cực kỳ hòa thuận với người ta, giá trị hữu nghị với Lạc Tri Dư cũng theo đó mà tăng vọt, ngay cả lần Lạc Tri Dư mang theo cái quạt nhỏ tới trước đội hình đang tập huấn quân sự mà ngồi ăn dưa kia, đều là do Thang Nguyên bỏ vốn to tài trợ.

“Mấy bé mèo ở Nhất Trung có ai cho ăn không?” Thang Nguyên tương đối quan tâm đến vấn đề này.

Lúc trước hồi còn ở Nhất Trung, mỗi ngày khi ký túc xá mở cửa, đều có mười mấy chú mèo ngồi ngoài cửa canh, bắt tội Tiêu Ngạn và Phàn Việt phải dọn sạch hiện trường, Trương Thự trông chừng, Thang Nguyên mới có thể thuận lợi bước ra khỏi cửa.

“Có.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Năm nhất năm nay có một Alpha có tin tức tố vị cá khô, xem như kế thừa vị trí của anh ở vương quốc mèo đó, mấy bé mèo cũng đã chuyển nhượng yêu thương sang người khác hết rồi, hơn nữa người ta còn rất thích mèo.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Cũng xem như là có người kế nghiệp đi.

Nhất Trung vẫn náo nhiệt như thế, chỉ là tình yêu của Lạc Tri Dư đã bay về nơi xa xăm.

Nghỉ hưu sớm là chuyện không được cho phép, vì thế nên mấy ngày gần đây, công tác của chủ nhiệm Ngô lại tiếp tục bắt đầu ——

Thứ sáu mỗi tuần, ông ngồi canh ở ven tường trường học, phòng ngừa tên học sinh ưu tú đã tốt nghiệp nào đó, cứ đúng vào thời điểm này lại trình diễn sự lưu luyến không rời của mình đối với trường học cũ.

Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn lần nào cũng có thể chuẩn xác tránh khỏi người hay ngồi bên chân tưởng canh gác là ông đây, như kiểu, trong Nhất Trung đang có một nội gián vậy.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghĩ mãi không ra.

Ông dành chút thời gian để thảo luận về vấn đề này cùng với Lạc Tri Dư, thế mà ánh mắt cậu lại cực kỳ né tránh, mở miệng một cách ấp úng, như thể cực kỳ khinh thường tên nội gián kia.

Chủ nhiệm dù sao cũng đã theo nghề mười mấy năm, có kinh nghiệm rất phong phú trong mảng công tác học sinh, sau vài tuần qua đi, ông đã có thể liếc mắt một cái phát hiện ra Tiêu Ngạn đang trà trộn trong đám học sinh năm ba, sau đó sẽ tiến hành công tác giáo dục về tình đoàn kết hữu ái một phen.

Sau vài ba lần bị bắt, Tiêu Ngạn càng lúc càng khôn ra. Hắn lục được một đống bộ đồng phục của năm nhất năm hai, màu đỏ hoặc màu xanh, cứ thế mà tùy tiện mặc đại một cái, rồi nào là lúc thì trèo tường vào, lúc thì đi bằng cổng lớn, chiến thuật đa dạng hóa, trông cực kỳ loạn xạ.

Vào một ngày thứ sáu sau khi tan học, chủ nhiệm thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang cùng một học sinh mặc đồng phục năm nhất lén lút xuống lầu, phản ứng đầu tiên của ông thế mà lại là vui mừng khôn xiết.

Lạc Tri Dư kết thân với bạn học mới sao?

Giây tiếp theo, “bạn học mới” liền tự nhiên chào hỏi ——

“Luyến tiếc Nhất Trung quá đi à, em về đây thăm trường tí ạ.”

“Các em cứng đầu thật đấy.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô chết lặng, đành phải mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua.

Những ngày kế tiếp, các thầy cô trong trường mới bắt đầu nhận thức được thế nào gọi là “con rắn độc” năm xưa của trung học 19. Các ngày cuối tuần khi trường học đóng cửa, Lạc Tri Dư vừa an phận được hai năm trời giờ lại bắt đầu giở thói trèo tường, động tác rất chi là linh hoạt, trốn chạy rất chi là nhanh gọn, phương pháp gây án cũng cực kỳ thuần thục, khiến các thầy cô đều phải trợn mắt há mồm. Vì vậy, chủ nhiệm lớp ba liền định sẵn một vị trí cho Lạc Tri Dư trong đại hội thể thao mùa thu năm nay.

Lạc Tri Dư thường hay trốn tránh các hoạt động tập thể, nay lại vô ý bị trói chặt với con thuyền cướp biển của lớp ba năm ba này, không thể dành ra ba ngày đại hội thể thao để qua đại học U chơi được nữa.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tường Đầu Thảo quả nhiên làm phản, nó bỏ ra một tuần liền chỉ để giúp thầy cô khuyên em tham gia chạy đường dài thôi đó.

[ Quả quýt ]: Vậy để thứ sáu anh tới gặp em, xem em thi đấu.

[ Quả quýt ]: Xem ra các thầy cô rốt cuộc cũng đã phát hiện được tên tuyển thủ giấu nghề là em đây.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thứ sáu anh không có tiết sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: Dạo gần đây chân tường phía đông bắc có người ngồi canh, thỉnh đi đường vòng.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đã nhận được tin tức.

[ Quả quýt ]: Thứ sáu chỉ có tiết buổi sáng, buổi chiều trống tiết, chỉ là đại hội thể thao năm nay trường học mở cửa nửa ngày, anh có thể quang minh chính đại vào bằng cửa chính để tới tìm em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Được đó được đó.

Lần ra mắt đầu tiên của Lạc Tri Dư trong đại hội thể thao mùa thu năm nay, thu hoạch được rất nhiều sự chú ý của mọi người trong trường học. Đám đàn em từ trung học 19 của cậu thậm chí còn làm cho cậu một tấm băng rôn đầy mùi rắm cầu vồng, sau đó lại vì thiếu văn minh và trông quá mức coi thường nội quy trường học, nên đã bị trường cấm treo.

Tuyển thủ nhảy tường Lạc Tri Dư bị thầy cô và bạn học áp giải đến sân chạy dài 400 mét, Tiêu Ngạn vẫn còn chưa đến, cả người Lạc Tri Dư đều là mùi vị của sự lười nhác.

“Thầy ơi, thầy nhìn lầm em rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư trịnh trọng nói với chủ nhiệm lớp mình, “Người như em không giỏi thể thao đâu, chỉ sợ tí nữa miễn cưỡng lắm mới chạy chạy được vài ba cái, không thể giúp lớp chúng ta vẻ vang được.”

“Quan trọng là có tham gia thôi.” Một cậu bạn Alpha của lớp kế bên nói, “Đại hội thể thao sao, chỉ cần tận hưởng nó là được rồi, kết quả không quan trọng.”

“Chạy cho xong là ok thôi.” Tường Đầu Thảo nhìn về phía tên bạn ngồi cũng bàn bên này, “Cố lên, mày có thể, cứ làm hết sức là ổn ngay ấy mà.”

“Tao không thể, tao không có động lực, cũng không có năng lực.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng tại chỗ khều hai cái xem như khởi động, “Lỡ đứng thứ nhất từ dưới đếm lên thì mất mặt quá, tao chắc cũng chỉ tầm giữa giữa được thôi, thậm chí ba vị trí đầu cũng đừng nên mơ tưởng đến.”

Tên tuyển thủ “chưa đánh đã hàng” kia bước từng bước tới vạch xuất phát, liếc mắt nhìn ống kính máy ảnh, bày ra một động tác xuất phát tiêu chuẩn. Tiếng súng vừa vang lên, một loạt các tuyển thủ dự thi đều dọc theo đường chạy của mình mà xông ra ngoài.

Lạc Tri Dư không trước không sau bám sát những người khác, bảo trì vị trí trung bình ở phần lớn các vòng đua.

Nghiêm Tử Hàm có nhiệm vụ làm phát thanh viên nói: “Xếp hạng thứ năm trước mắt đây chính là bạn học Lạc Tri Dư của lớp ba năm ba, đây là lần đầu tiên bạn học Lạc Tri Dư tham gia đại hội thể thao của Nhất Trung, tuy rằng tốc độ chạy này chỉ giống như đang tản bộ, nhưng quan trọng là sự tham dự, nỗ lực…… Chúng ta hãy đến với vị trí thứ sáu, người vẫn đang gia tăng tốc độ……”

“Tốt quá rồi.” Thầy giáo lớp ba kích động nói, “Xem như em ấy đã vượt lên chính mình.”

Thứ hạng đã được thay đổi khi chỉ còn nửa vòng 400 mét nữa, đội cổ động viên của lớp ba bỗng nhiên nhiều thêm một người, trên vai người nọ còn khiêng một cây chổi, thoạt nhìn trông rất giống như tới để dọn dẹp rác bẩn.

Nghiêm Tử Hàm lại tiếp tục nói: “Lớp ba đang cổ vũ Lạc Tri Dư bằng một phương thức rất độc đáo…… A, là do tui mù, vị này chính là bạn học Tiêu Ngạn đã tốt nghiệp năm trước của chúng ta, ở mùa đại hội thể thao hôm nay, anh ấy mặc bộ đồng phục năm ba, khiêng cái chổi trên sân thể dục, trở về để……”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm quay sang đứa bạn đứng cạnh mình, đến cả mic cũng không thèm tắt: “Hết lời thoại rồi, mà anh ấy trở về làm gì ấy nhỉ?”

Con người đang tích cực chèo thuyền* như Lạc Tri Dư đây, vừa mới liếc mắt một cái đã thấy được Tiêu Ngạn đang trà trộn trong đám người, tới cùng hình như còn có vài ba người bạn của hắn.

_(*Ý chỉ hành động lười biếng)_

Cảm giác vinh dự tập thể của Lạc Tri Dư, bỗng dưng từ không thành có.

“Ai da, mệt thì cứ chạy từ từ thôi.” Tuyển thủ kế bên bỏ Lạc Tri Dư lại ở phía sau, “Dù sao chúng ta cũng đều là top đứng đầu.”

Lời còn chưa dứt, đường chạy kế cậu ta đã nổi lên một trận gió, cậu bạn học khi nãy vẫn còn đang chậm rì rì lười nhác đứng tạo kiểu chụp ảnh đến nỗi vô cùng vui vẻ, giờ lại phóng một phát lên phía trước, dùng tốc độ cực nhanh, vượt qua mấy người đang chạy phía trước, tới tận vạch đích rồi mà vẫn chưa hề dừng lại, hùng hổ nhào về phía cây chổi đang ẩn hiện trong đám đông.

“Á đù.” Tuyển thủ chạy kế bên bị dọa ngốc, “Đánh lộn hay gì, hung dữ vậy.”

Một cậu bạn tuyển thủ đứng chót nói: “Trời má, Tiêu Ngạn thế mà vẫn dám trở về.”

“Mọi người chú ý, sau đây là nguyên văn thông báo của lãnh đạo nhà trường.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm tiến hành phát thanh toàn trường, “Cổ vũ thì có thể, nhưng đánh nhau thì không được, bốn chữ đoàn kết hữu ái này, xin mọi người hãy tuân thủ.”


	69. Chương 69: Chúng ta không phải đang liên hôn, mà là đang làm phản!

[ Chuyên mục tôn vinh những cảnh tượng xuất sắc trong đại hội thể thao mùa thu năm nay ]

Lầu 1: Năm nay trời thế mà lại không mưa, hiếm lắm mới được đó.

Lầu 2: Cảnh tượng xuất sắc? Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm ba đột nhiên vực dậy tinh thần tập thể thì có được tính không đây. Cảnh tượng lười biếng thường ngày của cậu ấy so với tốc độ nhanh nhẹn cực độ hôm nay quả thật có hơi khác thường. Lạc Tri Dư lười thực sự, các môn thể thao liên quan tới bóng cậu ấy chỉ chơi mỗi cầu lông, thậm chí chỉ chơi với một mình Tiêu Ngạn, mà lúc đánh còn đánh rất hung hăng nữa chứ.

Lầu 3: Ha ha ha ha tui có thấy giáo thảo về trường tìm đánh nè, lúc Lạc Tri Dư nhào qua trông hung dữ lắm luôn, ai cũng không ngăn lại được, hai người bọn họ một sắp tốt nghiệp một tốt nghiệp rồi, này là đang định cấu xé nhau đến tận lúc lên đại học luôn hay sao.

Lầu 4: Thực ra bây giờ vẫn còn tốt chán, chứ như hồi xưa lúc tụi tui còn là năm nhất á, quan hệ của hai người bọn họ mới được coi là kém kia kìa. Bây giờ so với khi trước, quả thực chỉ nhìn như đang ve vãn thả thính thôi.

Lầu 5: Ve vãn thả thính còn đỡ, nhưng các chủ nhiệm thì vẫn còn đang khẩn trương đây này.

Lầu 6: Chủ nhiệm thấy nhiều, thường chứng kiến các kiểu lăn lộn đa dạng chồng chất giữa hai người bọn họ, nên mới trông gà hoá cuốc thôi.

Lầu 7: Đau lòng một giây, tui còn nhớ rõ hồi trước có một đợt, sáng nào Tiêu Ngạn cũng tới trước cửa ký túc xá Lạc Tri Dư cửa ngồi canh, cứ khiến các thầy cô phải khẩn trương đến chết mới thôi, rồi đến khi ra chơi tiết tự học buổi tối, Lạc Tri Dư cũng khá thích chạy lên lầu chơi.

“Sao anh lại cầm cái chổi chứ” Lạc Tri Dư khi nãy quá phấn khích, giờ mới phát hiện ra mình không cẩn thận chạy được hạng nhất luôn rồi, cũng phát hiện hình như ình sắp bị lộ tẩy.

“Trời ạ……” Toàn thể các bạn học lớp ba đều tỏ ra khiếp sợ, “Đại hội thể thao của hai năm trước mà để cậu ấy chạy là thắng toàn tập rồi.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh thật sự không biết trong ký túc xá của mình có cất giấu một tuyển thủ chạy đường dài như thế này: “Sơ suất thôi.”

Tiêu Ngạn kéo Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống khán đài ở đại hội thể thao, Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa vận động xong, dựa vào vai hắn thở dốc. Tiêu Ngạn rất thích cảm giác hiện tại, hắn ước lượng cái chổi mình vừa mới đặt xuống khỏi tay: “Không biết vì cái gì, anh cảm thấy nếu mình cầm cái này, thì em có thể liếc mắt một cái là thấy được anh đang đứng lẫn trong đám đông.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Thật đúng là.

Mấy người bạn học của Tiêu Ngạn cũng tới đây để góp vui, theo như lời Tiêu Ngạn nói, bọn họ chỉ muốn xem xem đại hội thể thao của học sinh cấp ba ra sao, đồng thời xem bạn trai của Tiêu Ngạn thi đấu như thế nào.

“Người của đại học U khờ quá đi.” Vài người lớp ba đang thì thầm với nhau, “Hồi nãy tao mới qua đó đưa nước cho Lạc Tri Dư, thấy mấy anh chị ấy bảo tình cảm của Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư thật tốt.”

“Đó là rất khờ mới đúng í.” Một vị bạn học khác nói, “Sinh viên chẳng qua đều là như vậy cả, thử hỏi cả Nhất Trung xem có ai không biết Tiêu Ngạn muốn về đây chỉ để tìm cơ hội đánh nhau không?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Cái loại ấn tượng sai lầm này càng ngày càng trở nên sâu sắc hơn sau nhiều lần Lạc Tri Dư trèo tường trốn học. Có ngày nọ lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang trèo thì bị nhánh cây cản lại, cào xước một đường trên cánh tay, vừa vặn bị Tỉnh Hi Minh thấy được trong tiết tự học buổi tối. Tỉnh Hi Minh vì thế đã triển khai công tác trách móc sự vô nhân đạo của Tiêu Ngạn, người vẫn còn đang ở cách đó vài con đường lớn.

“Tự tao trèo tường nên mới ngã……” Lạc Tri Dư đã cố ngắt lời vài lần nhưng đều vô ích, đành quyết định vì thanh danh của Tiêu Ngạn, sau này nhất định phải bảo hộ bản thân thật tốt, “Không liên quan đến Tiêu Ngạn mà, không có đánh nhau.”

Cho dù chỉ cách nhau có mấy đoạn đường, nhưng khi vừa mới bước vào tháng 12, cơ hội gặp mặt của Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn cũng không còn nhiều nữa. Cậu đang phải chuẩn bị để thi cuối kỳ, khó tránh khỏi việc có hơi bận rộn, hầu hết cách thức hai người giao lưu với nhau đều phải thông qua WeChat.

[ Quả quýt ]: Thi xong rồi à?

[ Ve sầu ]: Em mới ra, giờ về ký túc xá làm bài tập.

[ Quả quýt ]: Thấy em bận như vậy, anh vẫn có chút không thích ứng nổi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Mở video đi, anh nhìn em làm bài tập.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thi xong thì tốt rồi, sang năm đi làm tên hỗn đản với anh.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, anh trai à em không phải là tên hỗn đản, điểm trung bình của anh đây cao thật đấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Còn có mấy tháng nữa thôi, em sẽ đến đại học U hội họp với anh.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tới đây tới đâyyyy.

Tỉnh Hi Minh không ở trong phòng ký túc xá, Lạc Tri Dư mở trò chuyện video, đặt điện thoại dưới đèn bàn học, điều chỉnh ánh sáng của đèn bàn.

“Em có phải gầy đi không vậy?” Tiêu Ngạn tỏ ra không vui.

“Do vấn đề về góc độ á.” Lạc Tri Dư xoay thấp màn hình xuống, “Anh mới gặp em tuần trước mà.”

Trong ảnh, một cậu thiếu niên mặc đồng phục cấp ba đang yên tĩnh ngồi dưới ánh đèn bàn, cây bút trên tay cứ chốc chốc lại viết chốc chốc lại tính, còn thường xuyên ngẩng đầu về phía màn ảnh cười một cái. Đại khái là để xây dựng bầu không khí học tập cho cậu bé ấy, nên Tiêu Ngạn ở bên kia cũng đóng máy tính lại, tìm giấy bút.

“Anh có nghe được một chuyện khá là thú vị.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

“Nói nói em nghe.” Lạc Tri Dư dừng bút.

“Nhà em với nhà anh hình như đang có một hạng mục hợp tác chung.” Tiêu Ngạn lật lại lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện gần đây với gia đình mình, “Trước mắt thì không hận thù nhau gì nữa, thời gian rảnh cuối tháng 1 lúc đang ăn tết, nhóm hạng mục sẽ có một bữa tiệc tối nho nhỏ, đến lúc đó em tới dẫn dắt hai nhà đang trông như nước với lửa ngồi chung một bàn ăn cơm với nhau.”

“Hợp lý.” Lạc Tri Dư tưởng tượng tới cảnh tượng bố cậu mỉm cười một cách nỗ lực.

“Sau đó, bởi vì người tới cũng chẳng ít là mấy, nên có khả năng sẽ đề cập đến những mối quan hệ cá nhân, anh sẽ có mặt tại đó, phỏng chừng bố mẹ em cũng sẽ dẫn em đi chung.”

Lạc Tri Dư cười bất động: “Ý là, hai ta tới sảnh tiệc cùng nhau ăn cơm á?”

“Đúng vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Còn phải giả giả một chút.”

Lạc Tri Dư nghiêm túc hẳn lên: “Thế tóm lại anh muốn tạo thành hiệu ứng như thế nào?”

“Thân, mà lại không thân.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Bữa tiệc tối ngày hôm đó, Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới bước vào sảnh tiệc, đã thấy trên chiếc ghế sô pha nhỏ ở cạnh cửa, có một cậu bạn học sinh cấp 3 bị bắt đến dự tiệc. Cậu bạn ấy mang theo một đống bài tập, để lên tay vịn sô pha tính tính toán toán gì đó.

Ngó xung quanh để chắc rằng không ai chú ý, Tiêu Ngạn bước lại đây, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng cọ cổ Lạc Tri Dư: “Còn học sao?”

“Anh đến rồi à.” Lạc Tri Dư không hề ngẩng đầu, “Thật sự quá nhàm chán, nãy giờ có vài Alpha với Beta cứ tới hỏi có phải em sắp 18 tuổi rồi hay không, em bảo em còn phải thi đại học nữa, đừng quấy rầy việc học của em.”

Tiêu Ngạn chiếm lấy bên kia của sô pha, đưa lưng về phía Lạc Tri Dư, mặt hướng ra đại sảnh: “Không phải chứ, bọn họ còn nghĩ đến chuyện liên hôn cơ à, cứ làm bài của em đi, đừng ngẩng đầu lên.”

Hẳn là đang muốn xây dựng cái trạng thái thân mà lại không thân đây mà

“Em và anh liên đi.” Lạc Tri Dư viết đáp án xuống đống bài tập, “Cùng ngành, vừa độ tuổi, là Alpha, trước mặt em bây giờ đang có một người nha, trông rất là thích hợp luôn.”

“Ve sầu.” Tiêu Ngạn lặng lẽ nói, “Căn cứ vào bối cảnh và hiện trạng của hai gia đình chúng ta mà nói, thì đây căn bản không được gọi là liên hôn, mà là làm phản thì có.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Bên kia, hai ông chủ của hai công ty lớn bị ép ngồi cùng bàn bắt đầu trong tối ngoài sáng phân cao thấp.

“Bảo Lạc Ve sầu nhà ông cách xa thằng con tôi ra một chút được không vậy?” Tiêu Tự có hơi lo lắng, “Nhìn thằng bé hung dữ ghê.”

Ông chủ Lạc không phục: “Nói bậy! Đào Đào nhà chúng tôi là Omega, tính tình rất tốt, hung dữ là hung dữ thế nào chứ? Hơn nữa tên đầy đủ của nó là Lạc Tri Dư đó được chưa?”

“Con trai ông hồi xưa là đầu gấu của trung học 19, đừng cho rằng tôi không biết gì, cháu trai tôi đã từng học ở trung học 19 rồi.” Tiếp tục phân cao thấp.

“?Đó là bởi vì Lạc Tri Dư nổi tiếng, từ khi nào nổi tiếng được giải thích theo kiểu đó vậy nhỉ?” Lạc Dịch nói hộ nhãi con nhà mình, “Thứ tự đến trước và sau ông không hiểu hả, sô pha là Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống trước, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn là học sinh cấp 3, bảo con ông đừng quấy rầy nó nữa đi, hơn nữa chẳng phải thanh danh của Tiêu Ngạn tốt lắm sao, nhìn không ra đó.”

Ở một chỗ cách xa đó, Lạc Tri Dư chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt để nhìn phụ huynh hai nhà trò chuyện qua lại, nhưng cụ thể đang nói cái gì, cậu thật sự nghe không rõ.

“Đề tài chẳng tốt đẹp là mấy.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, “Chỉ liên tục xoay quanh một vấn đề, thật chả có ý nghĩa gì cả.”

“Ò em cũng đoán được sơ sơ bọn họ đang nói cái gì.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Tổng kết lại một chút, Tiêu Ngạn với Lạc Tri Dư đều chả nên cơm cháo gì hết.”

“Quá khó khăn.” Lạc Tri Dư quăng bài tập xuống, bước tới trước mặt Tiêu Ngạn, đẩy bả vai hắn, “Tại sao chúng ta lại phải nói chuyện giống như gián điệp ấy nhỉ, nói chuyện nghiêm túc tí cho em xem nào.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Bớ người ta con ông đánh người kìa, hung dữ quá đi.” Tiêu Tự chỉ về phía bên kia, “Còn không mau quản nó.”

“Đánh người? Đánh ai?” Ông chủ Lạc nhìn xung quanh, “Không thấy à nha.”

Lạc Tư Tuyết ngồi nghe bên cạnh: “……”

Ông chủ của hai nhà vẫn tiếp tục phân cao thấp xem “Thằng nhóc con nhà nào có tiền đồ hơn”, cuối cùng mới chuyển đề tài về lại việc năm sau triển khai hợp tác, bắt đầu bàn về hợp đồng.

“Tiêu Ngạn! Giúp em xem có phải đề bài câu này sai rồi không? Sao cứ thấy lạ lạ thế nào í.” Lạc Tri Dư táo bạo ném vở bài tập vào tay Tiêu Ngạn, xoay người nghênh ngang đi toilet.

Khi đang làm bài Lạc Tri Dư ngụy trang thành học sinh cấp ba, trong lúc nhất thời không ai phản ứng lại, giờ khắc này cậu vừa mới đứng lên, đã được nhóm người ở đây cực kỳ hoan nghênh.

“Lạc Tri Dư……” Lạc Tri Dư nãy giờ vẫn luôn ngồi yên một chỗ với Tiêu Ngạn, vất vả lắm mới tách nhau ra được, liền có người muốn qua làm quen đôi chút, “Trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, có cảm giác em so với ảnh chụp còn xinh đẹp ngoan ngoãn hơn nhiều, có thể cho anh……”

“Hả?” Lạc Tri Dư đang trong tình thế táo bạo, lúc quay đầu cũng dữ tợn chẳng kém, dọa người Alpha vừa gọi cậu lại một phen hoảng sợ.

“Em cũng thấy em ngoan lắm.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm lại tí cảm giác thân thiện, dù gì cũng là đối tác thương nghiệp của gia đình, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn muốn kết vài người bạn, “Thật sự, thường ngày em không có dữ đâu, anh còn muốn làm quen không? Em chơi game pro lắm.”

Tiêu Ngạn đang uống nước nghe vậy thì sặc một phát, cách đó không xa ho khan điên cuồng, Lạc Tri Dư dựng ngón giữa của bàn tay đang giấu sau lưng lên đưa về phía hắn.

“Đi chào hỏi một cái đi.” Bố Lạc Tri Dư nói với chị gái Lạc Tư Tuyết, “Bảo Đào Đào đã có bạn trai rồi, liên hôn tạm thời không suy xét, đừng nên quấy rầy nó.”

“Tiêu Ngạn nhà bọn tôi cũng có bạn trai.” Tiêu Tự bắt đầu nghĩ đến chuyện nhà mình, “Hình như được một khoảng thời gian rồi.”

“Này mà cũng phân cao thấp được nữa hả?” Ông chủ Lạc âm thầm bất mãn, vì thế ông mới bảo, “Ờ, cái đó thì liên quan gì tới bọn tôi đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư rửa tay xong, một đường đi dạo trở về, xoa xoa hai tay lên trên cổ tay Tiêu Ngạn, ngón tay được cắt gọn gàng sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua cổ tay hắn.

“Đề bài sai rồi, em mới đúng.” Tiêu Ngạn trả vở bài tập lại cho Lạc Tri Dư, nhét bút vào tay cậu, “Câu điền vào chỗ trống cuối em tính lại lần nữa cho anh xem.”

Thân, mà lại không thân, Lạc Tri Dư với Tiêu Ngạn đều cảm thấy bọn họ có khả năng làm được, rốt cuộc hai nhà đang sắp có hạng mục hợp tác với nhau vẫn đang trong sáng ngoài tối mà so đo nhau, hết cái này lại đến cái kia, dù sao con mình cái gì cũng hơn người khác mà.

“Một ngày nào đó họ sẽ biết thôi.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy điều đó có hơi khó thực hiện: “Làm sao để bọn họ tiếp thu cái việc chúng ta làm phản như thế này nhỉ, thôi xong rồi, chuyện em lo lắng nhất đã sắp xảy ra, đúng là đại nghịch bất đạo mà.”

“Không sao, đến lúc đó, nếu có yêu cầu phải nói ra, thì anh sẽ là người nghĩ cách, anh cũng sẽ giải quyết luôn.” Tiêu Ngạn chủ động gánh lấy vấn đề này, “Học sinh năm ba như em chỉ cần học hành chăm chỉ, thi cho tốt vào là được.”

“Ok ạ.”

Học sinh năm ba nhận lại vở bài tập của mình, dựa lên tay vịn sô pha, tính lại đáp án bài điền vào chỗ trống một lần nữa. Cậu không thể không nói, toán học là sở trường của Tiêu Ngạn, trong vòng một khoảng thời gian ngắn thế này thôi, mà hắn đã có thể phát hiện ra những chỗ cậu bị sai sót.

Hai đáp án, Lạc Tri Dư gạch đi một cái, bị Tiêu Ngạn liếc mắt thấy được.

“Hôm nay cũng không tệ lắm, có tiến bộ.” Tiêu Ngạn khen cậu, “Không vẽ bậy lên mấy con số trên đề bài, không đồ số 3 thành số 8, cũng không vẽ 1 thành 7, lâu lắm mới thấy em thế này.”

Rõ ràng đây chỉ là một chuyện bé cỏn con chẳng đáng để nhắc tới, thế nhưng Lạc Tri Dư lại cảm thấy cực kỳ vui vẻ. Cậu khẽ cong khóe môi, đúng lúc bị Lạc Tư Tuyết đang ngồi cách đó không xa thu vào trong mắt.

Nhân lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang bận đi chào hỏi các trưởng bối, Lạc Tư Tuyết bước tới, hàn huyên vài câu với Tiêu Ngạn.

“Chị nhớ ra rồi, em mới vừa tốt nghiệp Nhất Trung, hình như hồi xưa có đợt Lạc Tri Dư ép em làm bài tập cho nó đúng không?”

“Trao đổi qua lại thôi ấy ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Chị à chị yên tâm, em không phải người xấu tính đâu.”

“Kỳ thật chị vẫn luôn cảm thấy, vấn đề của hai nhà chúng ta không nên tiếp tục kéo dài đến đời sau, Lạc Tri Dư thoạt nhìn ngoan ngoãn, nhưng thực ra em ấy rất bướng bỉnh, tính tình đã hư còn hay tự phụ, có suy nghĩ gì cũng không muốn nói cho người khác biết, chẳng có mấy ai quản được em ấy cả.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nói.

“Chị thấy khi nãy em chỉ nó làm bài tập, nó còn cười lại với em. Cho chị xin lỗi nhé, hồi xưa chị đúng thật không hiểu chuyện, lúc Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn đang đi nhà trẻ, chị không nên sai nó cắn tay em, hại hai đứa sau này cứ thấy một lần là lại đánh một lần, dù cho có không ở cùng trường thì cũng có thể lao vào cấu xé nhau.”

“…… Cứ như sự kiện đó bắt đầu mọi chuyện ấy, hai bên vẫn luôn oan oan tương báo nhau. Nó xách theo nhánh cây đứng trước cửa trường học chờ em, em lại chờ sẵn trên đường nó tan học lấy quả ngô đồng chọi nó. Cứ như vậy qua nhiều năm, các em đều đã trưởng thành tự bao giờ không biết rồi.”

“Lúc chị thấy được tin tức hai em cứ kéo bè kéo lũ đi đánh nhau, rồi tiện thể cùng nhau vào bệnh viện phân hóa, mới biết được là do Lạc Tri Dư không tốt, nó không tim không phổi, thích cãi nhau ầm ĩ.”

“…… Bằng không các em bây giờ, cho dù độ phù hợp tin tức tố có bằng không đi chăng nữa, nói không chừng vẫn có thể là bạn tốt của nhau.”

“Không.” Tiêu Ngạn đánh gãy suy nghĩ của Lạc Tư Tuyết, trong ánh mắt lóe lên một sự thật rằng bản thân mình đang tỏ ra chân thành đến không thể chân thành hơn, “Chị không cần xin lỗi, em ấy cắn trông đáng yêu lắm ạ.”

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “?”

Chẳng lẽ không nên nói mấy câu như “Không có việc gì, đều đã qua rồi, chuyện đó cũng nên cho qua đi thôi” sao?

“Cảm ơn chị.” Tiêu Ngạn nói.


	70. Chương 70: Không mời mà đến

Tiêu Ngạn: “Không có việc gì ạ.”

Chị gái Lạc rốt cuộc cũng nghe được những lời muốn nghe, vui mừng mỉm cười, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đã bị câu nói kế tiếp của Tiêu Ngạn quất cho rơi xuống mặt đất.

Tiêu Ngạn: “Màn cắn người khi trước của em ấy, phảng phất như vẫn đang tái hiện lại trước mắt em đây, em còn nhớ rất rõ ràng rành mạch, khung cảnh ấy thú vị biết bao. Mấy chuyện thường ngày đó đối với em mà nói, là chuyện không thể nào nói cho qua là qua được.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Cảm ơn chị, em là đang rất nghiêm túc đấy ạ.”

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “……”

Nhóc con của bên oan gia cùng ngành này đúng thật là không ổn tí nào, đã đại học tới nơi rồi, vậy mà vẫn còn phản nghịch như thế.

Làm theo cách trái ngược hoàn toàn, đây chẳng phải là muốn đánh Lạc Tri Dư tới nỗi thiên hoang địa lão luôn hay sao.

Khuyên không được, thật sự khuyên không được mà.

Nhưng bằng lương tâm mà nói, năm đó Lạc Tri Dư ba tuổi ai chỉ đâu đánh đó, thấy Tiêu Ngạn là liền hung dữ hẳn lên, trình độ dính người cũng cực kỳ cao, thủ pháp gây chuyện cũng rất đa dạng chồng chất, nhìn là biết cái mối thù đậm sâu từ nhỏ này không oan uổng tí nào.

Lạc Tư Tuyết thu lại câu cảm ơn, tự nhận mình đã khuyên can thất bại, lòng tự tin chịu đả kích nặng nề, lại tiếp tục hàn huyên vài câu với Tiêu Ngạn, xả mấy chuyện râu ria vặt vãnh ra cho hắn nghe. Chẳng qua thứ khiến nàng có chút ngoài ý muốn chính là, Tiêu Ngạn đã lên năm nhất đại học rồi, thế mà lại cực kỳ hiểu Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn đang học ở Nhất Trung, đến cả những sinh hoạt vụn vặt hằng ngày, Tiêu Ngạn đều biết hết cả.

“Bình thường thôi ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn khiêm tốn.

Lạc Tư Tuyết thông qua Tiêu Ngạn, hiểu biết kha khá về tình trạng của Lạc Tri Dư mấy ngày hôm nay.

“Lại nói tiếp.” Chị gái nhà học Lạc đột nhiên nhớ tới một chuyện, trước kia cô cũng đã từng nghe người nhà nói qua vào lần, “Em học ở đại học U sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn lên tiếng: “Mới năm nhất thôi ạ.”

“Ò……” Lạc Tư Tuyết muốn nghe ngóng chút tin tức, “Lạc Tri Dư nhà chị dạo này hình như cứ sang bên đó chơi suốt, bảo là tới tìm bạn trai.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “!”

“Em đã gặp qua bạn trai Lạ Tri Dư chưa? Nó không muốn cho bọn chị xem lắm, nhà chị cũng không tiện hỏi nhiều, nên chỉ có thể mạo muội đến hỏi thăm tình hinh từ phía em.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “Đã gặp ạ, là người vừa tốt tính vừa đẹp trai, còn rất đáng tin cậy.”

Chị gái nhà họ Lạc: “?”

“Ơ sao chị lại ở đây?” Lạc Tri Dư đã quay trở lại, “Đi tận một vòng thăm hỏi từng người, mệt chết em rồi.”

Lúc đang nói chuyện, Lạc Tri Dư đẩy đẩy Tiêu Ngạn dịch sang bên phải một tí, chừa lại một chỗ trống trên sô pha.

Lạc Tư Tuyết biết rõ quan hệ giữa hai đứa nhỏ này rất kém, thế nên lúc nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này thì có chút kinh ngạc: “Chị…… sang bên kia tí nhé? Hai nhóc nè, hôm nay giữ mặt mũi cho mọi người tí, chúng ta không đánh nhau không cãi nhau ở chỗ này, có việc gì thì về nhà lại tẩn nhau sau, các em hẳn là có thể làm được chứ?”

“Được ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư rất nể tình, “Về nhà tẩn.”

“Được ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn học lại, “Về nhà tẩn.”

Chị gái nhà họ Lạc tỏ ra không yên tâm lắm, nhưng vẫn xoay người đi mất hút.

Sau khi Lạc Tư Tuyết vừa rời đi được mười bước, Lạc Tri Dư đã nhấc chân lên, đạp giò Tiêu Ngạn một cái: “Anh với chị ấy nói cái gì thế hả?”

Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng đá trở về: “Hàn huyên vài ba câu về chuyện của em thôi ấy mà.”

Sau khi đi ra ngoài được mười lăm bước, Lạc Tư Tuyết cảm thấy vẫn không yên tâm lắm mà ngoái đầu lại nhìn. Hai cậu nhóc kia vẫn đang đoan đoan chính chính ngồi trên sô pha, đồng thời vẫy tay về phía chị, lộ ra vẻ hài hòa khác thường.

“Chuyện của em?”

“Bảo dạo này em hay chạy sang U đại, chị ấy hỏi anh xem bạn trai em trông như thế nào, nhân phẩm ra sao linh tinh các thứ.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Sau đó thì sao, Ngạn Ngạn, anh có phải đã cực kỳ không biết xấu hổ mà tự mang mình ra khen hết một lượt không hả?” Lần trước lúc Lạc Tri Dư xách chú vẹt của hắn về nhà cũng đã gặp phải trường hợp tương tự.

“Bình thường thôi mà.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Anh chỉ nói sự thật, thậm chí còn thật hơn cả đám rắm cầu vồng của nhóc vẹt nhà anh ấy.”

“Được thôi.” Hợp lý, khó lắm mới có được cơ hội để tăng độ hảo cảm như thế này, nên vì cái gì mà phải bỏ lỡ cơ hội ấy cơ chứ, “Nhớ giúp em tăng độ hảo cảm nữa.”

Tóm lại, ở trong bữa tiệc tối đêm nay, hai người vào vai hai diễn viên thực thụ, cái phân cảnh “thân mà lại không thân” này, hai người họ đều cảm thấy mình diễn đã rất đạt.

Rốt cuộc, vào lúc tiệc tối sắp kết thúc, bản thân hai ông chủ đang nói chuyện hợp tác đành phải không vui mà tạm thời bắt tay giảng hòa, còn phải một hai tới khuyên răn thế hệ trẻ kia, bắt Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn phải thân thiện với nhau hơn.

“Hợp tác cộng thắng.” Ông chủ Lạc nói, “Tri Dư con sắp thành sinh viên rồi, sau này đừng cứ thấy Tiêu Ngạn là xong vào đánh nhau như thế.”

“Khụ, Tiêu Ngạn nhà chúng ta cũng thế, tốt xấu gì cũng lớn hơn một tuổi, nhường nhịn Lạc Tri Dư một chút đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

[ Ve sầu ]: Doanh nhân toàn là những con người dối trá.

[ Ve sầu ]: Với cái trường hợp này mà nói.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sau lưng khẳng định đều sẽ đang nghĩ thầm, “đánh thắng nhau chưa?”.

[ Quả quýt ]: Suỵt.

“Việc lớn hóa nhỏ, việc nhỏ hóa không, bố thấy hai đứa cũng không có mâu thuẫn gì lớn lắm, chẳng bằng bắt tay giảng hòa.”

[ Ve sầu ]: Đây là nước đi gì thế hả.

[ Quả quýt ]: Suỵt.

[ Ve sầu ]: Gáy em vẫn còn dấu vết lần trước anh đánh dấu tạm thời em, giờ mọi người lại bảo em với anh bắt tay giảng hòa?

[ Quả quýt ]: Suỵt.

[ Ve sầu ]: Gạo của chúng ta đều sắp nấu thành cơm chín rồi, vậy mà giờ bọn họ mới bắt đầu trồng lúa cho chúng ta, ha.

[ Ve sầu ]: Xuất sắc thật.

Kỹ năng trảo phúng của Lạc Tri Dư rất nhanh đã đạt tới đỉnh cao.

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Quả quýt ]: Được rồi, lại đây bắt tay.

[ Quả quýt ]: Nhanh lên, đừng cúi đầu xem điện thoại nữa, mọi người sẽ cho rằng chúng ta không tình nguyện đấy.

Cho nên, dưới sự chứng kiến của phụ huynh hai nhà, từng người xụ mặt bước lên bắt tay giảng hòa.

Lạc Tri Dư thừa dịp không ai nhìn thấy, nắm nắm lấy bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn, trên tay còn bị Tiêu Ngạn đè cho đỏ lên một khối, hai người vừa âm thầm phân cao thấp vừa cảm thấy cực kỳ vui vẻ.

“Đi ra ngoài đi một chút nhé?” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ chỉ ngoài cửa.

“Được.” Tiêu Ngạn dẫn đầu cất bước.

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “……”

“Mọi người đều đang khẳng định rằng hai ta ra đây để hẹn đánh nhau hả.” Bên ngoài sảnh yến hội, trong một góc hành lang của khách sạn, Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào góc tường, càng nhớ lại chuyện khi nãy càng cảm thấy buồn cười.

“Em cứ xem như mới ra mắt hai bên gian đình đi.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi người, hôn đuôi mắt cậu, “Những quy trình cần thiết chúng ta một cái cũng chưa hề thiếu mà.”

“Hai người……” Có người đột nhiên lên tiếng, “Hai người đang làm cái gì vậy?”

Đây là người Alpha khi nãy muốn kết bạn với Lạc Tri Dư trong yến hội.

Tiêu Ngạn không nhanh không chậm cắn lên cần cổ Lạc Tri Dư một cái, buông lỏng hai tay đang đặt lên eo của Lạc Tri Dư ra.

Lạc Tri Dư thì sửa sang lại cổ áo của chính mình.

Một cậu bé học sinh cấp ba với một anh chàng sinh viên năm nhất đột nhiên bị hắc hóa cực mạnh, bước qua dồn người Alpha kia vào một góc tường.

“Anh vừa nhìn thấy cái gì ấy nhỉ?” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ bả vai anh bạn này.

Đêm nay những người tới đây đều là những người thông minh, nói chuyện một chút là hiểu ý nhau ngay, không cần tốn tí sức nào để giải thích, anh bạn Alpha này đã hòa giải nói: “Anh Lạc, Anh Tiêu, em mới tè xong nên đi ngang qua, chứ chưa có thấy cái gì hết á.”

“Khá tốt.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ vỗ bả vai bên kia của anh bạn ấy, “Tí nữa về nhỡ có người hỏi thì anh phải nói như thế nào ấy nhỉ?”

“Thấy hai cậu đang hẹn đánh nhau.” Anh bạn A rống lên.

“Hẹn đánh nhau thì khỏi đi, nếu có ai hỏi, thì anh cứ bảo là đang cãi nhau” Tiêu Ngạn bảo Lạc Tri Dư thả người ta ra, “Cảm ơn, chúng ta làm quen một chút gì, dù gì sau này chúng ta cũng là bạn bè cả.”

Bạn mới: “……” Sao lại thế này, đây là sự ăn ý nên có của một cặp đôi có độ phù hợp không phần trăm trong truyền thuyết sao?

Ác độc y như nhau, cũng cùng nhau không hẹn mà hung dữ.

Anh bạn mới này rất nhanh đã leo lên ngồi cùng thuyền với giặc.

“Kỳ thật, bọn họ một ngày nào đó cũng sẽ biết thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nhìn bóng dáng chạy trối chết của người nọ, cười lên tiếng, “Chúng ta đúng là hai đứa con phản nghịch.”

“Chờ ngày đó rồi nói tiếp.” Tiêu Ngạn hoàn thành nụ hôn còn đang dang dở khi nãy.

Hương mật đào thoang thoảng lại một lần nữa xả đầy lên thân hắn.

“Ve sầu có muốn kiểm tra lại độ phù hợp tin tức tố không?” Tiêu Ngạn nhớ tới đề nghị lần trước của bạn học Tiền Sơ Vũ, “Là lại đi kiểm tra đo lường thêm một lần nữa, độ phù hợp tin tức tố giữa hai người chúng ta.”

“Em sao cũng được, em không có ý kiến, nói không chừng còn biến thành 0.002% nữa đó, anh cọ lắm như vậy, ít nhiều gì thì cũng phải tăng lên một chút chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư đã sớm không để bụng đến tin tức tố, “Cũng chẳng có gì phiền phức, dù sao hai ta cũng là đối tượng trọng điểm cần được chú ý, nếu có vào chung trường thì kiểu gì cũng phải kiểm tra lại.”

“Vậy chờ em lên đại học.” Hai người ăn khớp với nhau, “Tranh thủ khoảng thời gian này, lấy được 1%.”

Kỳ nghỉ của năm ba rất ngắn, đây là quy định bất thành văn của Nhất Trung, ngày mồng tám tết còn chưa qua, Lạc Tri Dư đã phải cực khổ kéo hành lý của mình trở lại trường học, còn mang theo “con trước của chồng”* là Tiêu Ngạn.

_(*Con trước của chồng: Ý chỉ gánh nặng)_

“Sao em lại theo tới đây chứ?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô chết lặng, “Nhàn rỗi quá rồi hả.”

Người nào đó luôn mang trong mình sự quyến luyến không quên đối với “Nhất Trung”, lâu lâu tới đây để “ôn lại kỷ niệm xưa”, khiến cho đa số thầy cô ở trong trường đều xây nên ảo giác rằng thực chất người này vẫn chưa tốt nghiệp khỏi Nhất Trung.

“Nhớ thay chăn bông cho mùa xuân, mấy món đồ ăn kỳ lạ trong căn tin cũng nhớ đừng mua nhé, tạm thời chỉ có thế thôi……” Khóe mắt Tiêu Ngạn thoáng nhìn thấy chủ nhiệm Ngô đang đứng nghe lén, nổi lên chút ý xấu, “Nuôi cho trắng trẻo mập mạp, khi nào đánh nhau thì tới tìm anh Ngạn đây.”

“Anh biến đi, nuôi heo hay gì.” Lạc Tri Dư đuổi người, nhỏ giọng nói, “Tối nay em gọi video cho anh đấy nhé, cùng nhau làm bài tập.”

Tháng tư vẫn còn đỡ, không tính là quá bận, Lạc Tri Dư ghé sang đại học U tận mấy lần, để quen thuộc sân trường, còn để giúp Tiêu Ngạn học khóa học tự do. Lạc Tri Dư lần này đã có kinh nghiệm, hợp tình hợp lý mà giả trang thành sinh viên, đi học còn chủ động trả lời câu hỏi, giúp Tiêu Ngạn lấy được vài con điểm trong lớp, khiến các bạn học cùng lớp ghen tị đến phồng má.

Tháng năm lúc sắp tới kỳ thi đại học, thứ bảy chủ nhật ngẫu nhiên sẽ bị chiếm dụng, Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu một tháng sinh hoạt yêu đương qua mạng.

[ Quả quýt ]: Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg, yêu xa + yêu qua mạng.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chờ em, thi xong em sẽ tìm người yêu qua mạng gặp mặt ngay.

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Mấy người yêu đương qua mạng kén chọn lắm í, người yêu của mình mà xấu là lập tức bỏ chạy ngay.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đẹp mà đẹp mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thực ra em cảm thấy, cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt lắm, một khi đã tới giai đoạn này rồi, thì có còn cái gì để học nữa đâu. Chẳng qua xây dựng cho mọi người cái bầu không khí học tập thôi, nên em quyết định sẽ ngoan ngoãn ngồi trong lớp học tập.

[ Quả quýt ]: Phiếu thi đã có chưa, anh đưa em đi thi.

[ Ve sầu ]: [ hình ảnh ].

[ Ve sầu ]: Chờ em đó, anh nhớ nha, em sắp đuổi tới anh rồi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh có nói chuyện với thầy Ngô, thầy ấy cho phép anh đi dẫn thi! Em vừa thi xong bước ra, là có thể nhìn thấy anh rồi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Nếu tính thế này, thì tầm tháng sáu là em thi xong, mà anh thì lại không được nghỉ hè.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đúng vậy, năm nay nghỉ hè rất dài.

[ Quả quýt ]: Bạn trai tới giúp anh đi học đi! Anh lại bỏ thêm một khóa tự do nữa rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Biến biến biến.

Hôm diễn ra kỳ thi đại học vào tháng sáu, hàng ngũ đi thi đại học của Nhất Trung bị người ngoài trà trộn vào.

Bên ngoài trường thi dựng lên máy tấm ô che nắng tạm thời, Tiêu Ngạn mặc đồng phục năm ba, trên tay cầm một xấp tờ rơi của mấy trường đào tạo dạy học linh tinh đưa hắn, ngồi ở hàng ghế dành cho phụ huynh chờ Lạc Tri Dư.

“Hở? Đồng phục năm ba Nhất Trung?” Một vị phụ huynh phát hiện ra Tiêu Ngạn, “Bạn học nhỏ này cháu không vào thi sao?”

“Cháu nó không đi đâu, anh chị không cần phải quan tâm đến cháu nó, hai năm trước nó đã tốt nghiệp rồi. Cháu nó chỉ đang giả dạng cấp 3 thôi, khoác cái danh hiệu cấp ba để qua đây hóng chuyện, còn một hai cứ phải mặc đồng phục, bảo là cho có bầu không khí.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô bắt đầu lái sang đề tài mình cảm thấy hứng thú.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “Giới thiệu một chút đi, đây là Tiêu Ngạn, hiện tại đang là sinh viên năm nhất của đại học U.”

Phụ huynh Nhất Trung có ai mà không biết Tiêu Ngạn cơ chứ, lúc khai giảng đã từng gặp qua, hơn nữa sau khi kỳ thi đại học năm trước qua đi, tên của cậu bạn học này còn được xếp hạng đầu trong số các tin mừng của Nhất Trung.

“Chủ nhiệm Ngô thật đúng là có tâm, còn mời cả học sinh thủ khoa năm ngoái dẫn đoàn đi thi.” Một phụ huynh cạnh đó bắt đầu khen, “Mong cho cậu bạn này sẽ mang lại nhiều may mắn.”

“Thật tốt quá, sau khi tốt nghiệp vẫn không quên trường cũ, còn thường xuyên về thăm.”

“Hy vọng con nhà chúng tôi có thể hưởng lây chút lộc này, phát huy vượt xa thường ngày.”

“Là Nhất Trung biết bồi dưỡng người, học sinh đều tốt nghiệp hết rồi, vậy mà vẫn còn cảm tình với trường học cũ thế này, ưu tú quá thể.”

Nhóm người phụ huynh ấy cứ thế mà tung hô người nào đó lên tận trời xanh, còn cười đến cực kỳ xán lạn.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Không không không, mọi người không hiểu.

Nói như thế nào đây, cái thằng bé thủ khoa này, chính là không mời mà đến.


	71. Chương 71: Còn cái gì thiếu cái gì

“Cuộc sống đại học thế nào rồi?” Chủ nhiệm tỏ ra quan tâm thằng bé học sinh cũ, “Thấy em ngày nào cũng về Nhất Trung chơi, đến nỗi thầy còn có cảm giác là em chưa tốt nghiệp nữa là.”

Đến cả bảo vệ Nhất Trung cũng dần quen thuộc, thấy Tiêu Ngạn là chủ động cho vào ngay.

“Tốt quá ạ.” Đôi lúc ăn may còn được bạn trai đi học giúp, chẳng phải quá tốt thì là gì, “Càng ngày càng tốt.”

Qua ngày hôm nay, Lạc Tri Dư sẽ sắp được tốt nghiệp.

“Thời gian trôi đi rất nhanh.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô một đường khuyên can khuyên tới tận đề tài này, đối với Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư đều cảm thấy rất quen thuộc, “Lúc ấy Lạc Tri Dư mới năm nhất trung học, cũng không biết em đã làm gì, thầy đoán chắc chuyện em làm cũng chẳng tốt đẹp là mấy, để thằng bé kia đuổi đánh em tới vậy, thầy nghĩ cái độ phụ hợp tin tức tố bằng không này của hai em đúng thật là danh bất hư truyền.”

“Sau đó quan hệ của hai em lại hoà hoãn lại một chút, cũng trở nên rất hiểu chuyện, trong giải thi đấu lần trước, hai em còn tự chủ động buông bỏ khúc mắc, đồng ý ở chung một phòng, khiến thầy bớt lo đi biết bao.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Thầy có để ý, sinh nhật Lạc Tri Dư là vào tháng sáu năm nay, về sau đều là sinh viên hết cả rồi, đừng có vừa động một chút là liền đánh nhau túi bụi, giữ cho Nhất Trung cái mặt, em biết chưa.”

“Được được được ạ, em biết rồi.” Tiêu Ngạn đáp ứng, “Thầy yên tâm, bọn em đều hiểu.”

“Nở một nụ cười để quên hết mọi thù oán, hoặc là đường ai nấy đi, hai em tự quyết định đi.” Chủ nhiệm chỉ khuyên tới đây thôi, “Haiz, em dễ nói chuyện hơn Lạc Tri Dư rất nhiều, dù gì thì em cũng lớn hơn em ấy một tuổi mà.”

“Không ạ, Lạc Tri Dư cũng rất dễ nói chuyện.” Tiêu Ngạn theo thói quen mà bảo vệ Lạc Tri Dư, “Tính tình cũng không quá xấu.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “?”

“Thầy khuyên được em rồi à?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô không dám xác nhận.

“Thật sự không đánh nhau ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn cầm một xấp máy bay giấy được xếp từ những tờ rơi khi nãy trong tay, “Chủ nhiệm thầy nói nhiều đến thế rồi, em tất nhiên sẽ nghe lọt được.”

“Ừ.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghiêm túc gật đầu, “Vậy tại sao em còn chưa đi?”

Tiêu Ngạn: “???”

Buổi chiều nọ khi vừa thi xong môn văn hoá*, trời đổ một trận mưa to. Lạc Tri Dư buông bút, chờ tiếng chuông nộp bài vang lên, chung quanh vẫn là một mảng thanh âm soàn soạt của bút viết, nước mưa đánh vào khung cửa sổ, vẽ ra những giọt long lanh trong suốt.

_ (*Môn học về văn hóa trí tuệ hoặc nghệ thuật.) _

Hầu hết các thầy cô và phụ huynh đều đang đứng dưới tấm ô được mắc tạm thời ngoài trường thi, phần còn dư ra của tấm ô tạo thành những màu sắc khác nhau, từ góc độ của Lạc Tri Dư nhìn qua, trông cứ như thể một rừng hoa mọc ngay giữa biển trời đẫm nước.

Cuối cùng, tiếng chuông báo hiệu nộp bài cũng vang lên, Lạc Tri Dư ngồi tại chỗ của mình, chờ thầy cô đến kiểm bài thi. Dãy hành lang và phòng học còn yên tĩnh khi nãy, giờ đã lập tức sôi trào hết cả lên.

Bên tai Lạc Tri Dư là các loại thanh âm phức tạp khác nhau. Có người thì đang đối chiếu đáp án, người lại đang tự hỏi xem bài văn mình viết có bị lạc đề hay không, thoáng chốc, những thanh âm này dần trở nên không rõ ràng nữa. Lạc Tri Dư không mang theo dù, chỉ có thể dùng túi văn kiện trong suốt chắn nước mưa, chạy một mạch tới hướng cổng trường.

Bọn học sinh đang đứng ở hành lang định chờ cơn mưa nhỏ lại, chợt nhìn thấy một tên ngáo đá không chút do dự mà xông vào làn mưa xối xả.

“……”

“Gì gấp thế trời?”

“Sợ là thi không được đây mà.”

“Làm thế chả phải cũng sẽ bị ướt à, dù sao cũng đã thi xong rồi, có cần phải vội đi chơi thế không.”

Cấp ba cứ đến rồi lại đi, vụt mất không một lời từ biệt. Không hề long trọng như trong tưởng tượng, cũng không vội vàng như trong suy nghĩ, còn tấm bảng đen đếm ngược kỳ thi đại học ấy, thì vẫn lặng lẽ như thế, điểm đến con số cuối cùng.

Cậu cứ bình tĩnh tự nhiên hòa vào trong đoàn người mang nhiều nỗi niềm hưng phấn và lạc lõng, chạy hướng về phía tương lai của mình.

Ngồi canh ngoài cửa toàn là phụ huynh của các thí sinh, có người đang lớn tiếng dò hỏi xem thi có khó không, còn có một cậu học sinh Alpha, hình như tô sai đáp án, đứng trước cửa trường thi khóc òa lên, trông thật sự rất thương tâm.

Lạc Tri Dư căn bản cho rằng, ngoài trường thi sẽ có rất nhiều người, cậu chắc phải hao tốn chút công phu mới có thể tìm được Tiêu Ngạn.

Không nghĩ tới vừa mới bước ra khỏi cổng trường, cậu đã ngay lập tức từ trong đống ô dù màu sắc sặc sỡ ấy, phát hiện ra một chiếc ô trong suốt, in đầy hình quả quýt lên mặt ô, trông rất dễ thấy giữa dòng người đông đúc.

Tiêu Ngạn tựa như bao giờ cũng có biện pháp, khiến Lạc Tri Dư chỉ cần liếc mắt thôi là có thể phát hiện ra hắn đang đứng lẫn trong đám người.

Tại địa điểm thi của trường trung học Nhất Trung, các phụ huynh đang hối gả từ biệt vị thần may mắn Tiêu Ngạn của ngày hôm nay.

“Cảm ơn cảm ơn, cháu thật có tâm quá, đợi chung với các bác lâu đến vậy.”

“Vất vả cho cháu rồi bạn học Tiêu Ngạn.” Một vị phụ huynh cảm kích nói, “Lần này nhất định các em học sinh sẽ thi được thành tích tốt.”

“Cậu cũng là thí sinh hả?” Có người mời Tiêu Ngạn, “Bọn tôi đang chuẩn bị lên xe về lại nội thành đây.”

“Em ấy không cần đâu.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô đang đứng hỗ trợ thu ô dù lều trại, ngó qua từ chối giúp Tiêu Ngạn, “Em ấy tới chỉ để chờ người khác.”

“Tới hẹn đánh nhau?” Chủ nhiệm Từ lại đây phụ giúp cũng bắt đầu hỏi.

“Không có hẹn ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn nhíu mày.

Từ đằng xa hiện dần lên một bóng người, vừa đến nơi đã vứt xoẹt tấm văn kiện xuống bàn, nhảy dựng lên ôm cổ Tiêu Ngạn: “Anh ơi! Em thi xong rồi!”

Lạc Tri Dư không quan tâm mấy đến việc mình vừa mới bị xối một tràng mưa to, cả người toàn nước là nước. Cậu vừa mới xổ lại đây là đã lập tức làm ướt quần áo hắn, đống nước mưa dính đầy trên tóc cậu, cũng dọc theo cổ Tiêu Ngạn mà lăn xuống cổ áo.

Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay ôm lấy cậu, thả cho cây dù quả quýt rơi nhẹ xuống mặt đất, ngừng lại bên chân hai người.

“Không mang ô mà sao không đợi anh tới đón em, cứ vội vàng chạy ra làm gì.” Tiêu Ngạn vỗ nhẹ lên eo cậu một chút, “Em xem em bị xối ướt tới mức này rồi nè.”

“Em nôn nóng mà.” Lạc Tri Dư vui vẻ thật sự, “Tới nào, cùng nhau tắm mưa thôi.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Đuổi hai vị bạn học đã ướt sũng nước mà còn muốn hỗ trợ kia đi, vài vị giáo viên dẫn đoàn thấy thế, bèn mở miệng khen thầy Ngô lên tận trời xanh.

“Cái này thầy cứ yên tâm, hai thằng nhóc này đều bị cưỡng chế vào đại học hết rồi, rốt cuộc cũng ngừng lại.”

“Vẫn ổn mà, mới nãy còn nghe Lạc Tri Dư gọi một tiếng anh ơi, chắc đã hóa thù thành bạn rồi đấy.”

“Nếu không phải tin tức tố không hợp nhau, tôi suýt chút nữa đã tưởng rằng hai đứa nó đang yêu nhau luôn, chẳng qua cứ như vậy cũng rất tốt, tình bạn bè khăng khít giữa hai người AO.” Thầy giáo Hứa đã từng dạy lớp hai cậu bạn này nói.

“Cây dù hình quả quýt của Tiêu Ngạn mua ở đâu mà đẹp thế nhỉ.”

Tiêu Ngạn tìm chiếc xe mà tài xế đã đỗ ở bãi đậu kế bên, hai người cùng nhau qua đó, mất không đến 5 phút là có thể tìm ra.

“Em có khi nào sẽ làm ướt ghế sau của anh không nhỉ.” Lạc Tri Dư đầy mình còn sũng nước dựa vào cửa xe do dự, “Cả người em trên dưới chỉ toàn nước và nước thôi.”

“Có làm đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay xách Lạc Tri Dư qua, “Cho nên ngồi vào ghế phụ đi.”

Logic gì mà nghe cảm động quá, Lạc Tri Dư cười một cái, tự mình cài dây an toàn.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Thi xong rồi sao?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em cần gói dịch vụ đi ngắm cảnh sau khi thi không? Để chị đánh con xế hộp mui trần qua đón em nhá? Chị trang điểm rồi đeo kinh râm cái là đi luôn, chỉ mất hai tiếng đồng hồ thôi, tới lúc đó sẽ ăn mặc đẹp đẽ tới rước em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị bật người ra khỏi ổ chăn ngay, đứng lên mở rèm cửa sổ, nhìn xem bên ngoài có phải là đang đổ một trận mưa to xối xả hay không.

[ Ve sầu ]: Giơ-ngón-giữa.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Em đã thi xong từ nửa giờ trước rồi chị ạ.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Nhưng em thi vẫn chưa được tốt lắm, em cảm thấy mình phát huy chưa hề ổn tí nào. Gào-khóc.jpg

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Biến biến biến, lần nào thi xong cũng làm cái bộ dáng này cho chị cưng xem, thế mà mỗi lần có điểm đều là điểm cưng cao hơn hẳn người khác.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Tự đi mà kể khổ với bạn trai em đi.

[ biết ]: Được thôi.

Đang bận rộn hối hả thì đột nhiên lại ngừng hẳn, Lạc Tri Dư lâm vào khoảng trống ngăn cách giữa trung học và đại học, liền có chút ăn không ngồi rồi. Cậu ôm chăn Tiêu Ngạn ngồi trong chung cư hắn chơi hết tận một buổi tối, nhiều lần than vãn nhàm chán, mới bị Tiêu Ngạn ấn ngồi lên ghế, giao cho một đống nhiệm vụ để làm.

“Thời khoá biểu khóa học tự do, cho em một tờ.” Tiêu Ngạn nhắn thời khóa biểu sang cho WeChat của Lạc Tri Dư, “Tóm lại hơn nửa tháng này em đều rất nhàn rỗi, thế thì giúp anh là tí việc đi, trước tiên cứ làm quen với lớp học của đại học cái đã, năm nhất phần lớn đều là mấy khóa tự do.”

Lạc Tri Dư quét mắt nhìn thời khoá biểu. Sức khỏe, tâm sinh lý của sinh viên, tình hình và chính sách, đều nằm trong chương trình dạy học của một khóa học tự do. Lúc còn học cấp ba, hai người bọn họ cùng trường nhưng không cùng khối, ngoại trừ học chung thể dục ra, thì cơ bản chẳng còn cơ hội nào để được đi cùng nhau nữa. Hiện tại có thể cùng nhau đi học với Tiêu Ngạn mỗi ngày, Lạc Tri Dư liền cảm thấy, cậu rốt cuộc cũng đã đuổi kịp bước chân của hắn.

Ngày cuối cùng của tháng sáu, Lạc Tri Dư đi theo Tiêu Ngạn tới học ké ở khắp mọi nơi, cộng thêm ké ăn ké uống, đi dạo gần hết cái đại học U ấy, ngẫu nhiên có khóa học tự do ít người tham dự, giáo sư trên bục giảng cũng nhận ra được cậu bạn đang học ké này.

“Bạn trai à?” Giờ giaui lao, giáo sư đứng khóa tự do tranh thủ hỏi Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu, “Nhỏ quá, bạn trai em thoạt nhìn như học sinh cấp 3 ấy.”

“Vâng ạ, em ấy mới vừa tốt nghiệp, còn đang đợi điểm đại học.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Qua đây học thử vài tiết.”

“Em không có nhỏ mà giáo sư.” Lạc Tri Dư đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, “Chỉ còn mấy ngày nữa thôi, là em lên 18 rồi, cũng rất nhanh sẽ thành sinh viên.”

“18 tuổi cũng vẫn chỉ là bạn học nhỏ.” Tiêu Ngạn cười cậu, “Đối với anh em luôn là bé con nhỏ hơn anh một tuổi.”

“Dù sao em cũng đuổi kịp được anh rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư rất thích cái loại cảm giác mà hai người có thể ở chung một phòng học để nghe giảng này, bạn học với giáo sư đều rất tốt, đều tin rằng hai người bọn họ thực sự là một cặp với nhau, mấy chuyện về tin tức tố này kia, tựa như đều sắp bị cậu quên tiệt mất.

Sinh nhật 18 tuổi của Lạc Tri Dư, người nhà đều rất quan tâm, tổ chúc một buổi tiệc sinh nhật nhỏ cho cậu trước một ngày, mời không ít người cùng ngành, đến tham dự náo nhiệt tới tận khuya. Đúng ngày cậu lên 18 tuổi, Tiêu Ngạn tính thêm cả mấy cậu bạn học của Nhất Trung khi trước, tổ chức cho cậu một bữa tiệc tụ hội cũng không kém cạnh là bao.

Mấy ngày chờ điểm thi đại học đúng thật là hơi thấp thỏm, nhưng đám sinh viên này sinh ra là để tự hưởng thụ cuộc sống, đã không còn bị thi thố và thời khóa biểu trói buộc nữa. Một đám học sinh uống tới mức ngã trái đổ phải, cửa miệng cũng chẳng bị ai khóa, nên mang toàn bộ những chuyện lung tung khi xưa ra nói hết một lượt.

“Lúc ấy, anh cùng ai kia đi tuần tra tiết tự học buổi tối.” Phàn Việt về thành phố X để đi ăn sinh nhật của Lạc Tri Dư chung với Tiêu Ngạn, cầm lon bia đập lên bàn cái bốp, “Tra được Tiêu Ngạn đang cho Lạc Tri Dư ăn vụng đồ ăn ngoài, kết quả Tri Dư lại tưởng bọn anh đang bắt tay chơi xỏ em ấy ha ha ha ha.”

“Còn có việc này à?” Tỉnh Hi Minh khiếp sợ, “Em thật ra vẫn còn nhớ rõ cái hồi giờ tập huấn quân sự lại bị đổi thành giờ kiểm tra đột xuất ấy, hai người bọn họ thi nhau khai ra đống đồ dùng phạm quy đó, cuối cùng cũng chả ai thắng được ai.”

“A, có còn nói tiếp thì anh cũng không dám kể nữa đâu.” Thang Nguyên cũng gia nhập cuộc thảo luận, “Mỗi lần anh nói thêm một câu chuyện cũ, là đầu của anh Ngạn lại nhiều thêm một cái nồi.”

Hai người năm nhất năm hai sau khi trải qua các loại chuyện lâm li bi đát khác nhau, bị nhóm người mồm năm miệng mười này đẩy vào mấy tình thế éo le, khung cảnh rõ ràng rành mạch như vậy, cứ như thể chỉ mới là chuyện của ngày hôm qua.

“Nếu tính như vậy, thì có phải em đã gây nên không ít phiền phức cho anh rồi không nhỉ.” Lạc Tri Dư sát lại gần Tiêu Ngạn, “Có phải hay không nhỉ, anh ơi.”

“Gây ra không ngừng mới đúng.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đây chỉ mới là những gì bọn họ biết đến, còn nhiều thứ bọn họ chưa biết lắm.”

Hai người đều không phải người tốt cho cam, vẫn luôn chấp nhất mà tự gây phiền phức cho đối phương như vậy, đến tận khi một bên bắt đầu rung động trước, thì chuyện ấy mới dừng lại.

Lúc ba tuổi, bạn nhỏ Lạc Tri Dư học lớp chồi ai chỉ đâu đánh đấy cắn một ngụm lên cổ tay bạn nhỏ Tiêu Ngạn, từ đó về sau, hai người liền dính chặt lấy nhau, chỉ biết ồn ào nhốn nháo, thẳng đến khi biết đến rung động đầu đời, nguyện ý trao nhau duyên tình đời này chung đôi.

“Anh cũng đã sớm cắn lại em rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư bắt lấy tay Tiêu Ngạn lăn qua lộn lại nghiên cứu, nhớ đến cái hồi bị cắn để đánh dấu tạm thời đau đớn kia, lại giận dữ ném tay Tiêu Ngạn sang một bên, “Chẳng còn cách nào khác, chỉ do em khởi đầu mọi chuyện.”

Dấu răng không dễ dàng lưu sẹo, cơ địa của Tiêu Ngạn cũng không thuộc loại dễ dàng để lại sẹo, nhưng lúc ấy dấu vết kia lại đích xác được để lại, Lạc Tri Dư hoài nghi bản thân mình chắc cùng họ với loài chó con đi.

“Coi như là em để lại ấn ký cho anh.” Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy đầu ngón tay của cậu dán lên cánh tay mình, “Là em đánh rơi một cánh hoa đào nhỏ xinh.”

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư còn học năm nhất, đã từng vì bài tập về nhà mà viết nguyên một tờ giấy nợ cho Tiêu Ngạn, sau khi thấy lại tấm giấy nợ này lần nữa, Lạc Tri Dư mới thực sự cảm thấy mình đã xem nhẹ trình độ mang thù của Tiêu Ngạn.

Dạo gần đây, bài tập của chương trình sinh lý ABO có cấp bậc cao nhất luôn được bày ra ở trước mặt cậu, Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, cậu có lý do hoàn hảo để nghi ngờ, tuyệt đối là do Tiêu Ngạn cố ý.


	72. Chương 72: Muốn đạt điểm trung bình

Giấy nợ ( viết hoa in đậm )

[ Ngày X tháng X năm X, Tiêu Ngạn lớp ba năm hai giúp Lạc Tri Dư lớp ba năm nhất làm bài tập một lần, Lạc Tri Dư nợ Tiêu Ngạn một ân tình, ở những thời khắc quan trọng, Tiêu Ngạn đều có quyền lấy phương thức hợp lý hợp tình để đòi nợ. ]

[ Người hứa hẹn Lạc Tri Dư ]

[ Người giám sát Tiêu Ngạn ]

“Anh à, có thể giữ lại chút mặt mũi không, em vừa mới thi đại học xong đó.” Lạc Tri Dư ghé lên trên bàn phím, dù ai có bảo gì cũng không muốn động đậy, “Thế này thôi mà anh cũng đòi nợ? Còn tờ giấy nợ này nữa, anh bảo quản cũng tốt ghê.”

“Mấy ngày nay anh dẫn em đi thi, không kịp làm bài tập, giấy nợ là do lúc trước tự em muốn viết, nên anh có quyền đòi nợ.” Tiêu Ngạn lôi một quyển sách giáo khoa từ cặp sách ra, đúng lý hợp tình mà nhét vào tay Lạc Tri Dư, “Không hề khó, kiến thức trọng điểm đều nằm trong sách giáo khoa, em lật lật vài cái là biết.”

“Hơn nữa anh thấy người nào đó mới vừa thi đại học xong trông rảnh lắm mà, tí lại chơi game tí lại lướt thuỷ đàn*, từ chiều tới giờ chưa hề nghỉ ngơi một khắc nào.” Tiêu Ngạn rút điện thoại từ tay Lạc Tri Dư ra, “Anh sẽ ghen đó.”

_(*Thuỷ đàn: Một nơi tương tự như diễn đàn nhưng nó là nơi tụ họp của nhiều nhóm và nhiều diễn đàn khác nhau )_

Bài tập của khoá sinh lý đại học được làm trên máy tính, lần này chữ xấu không còn là lý do có thể giúp Lạc Tri Dư trốn tránh nữa, cậu liền rơi vào bước đường cùng, nên chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn ngồi trước bàn máy tính, nhập đáp án vào tài liệu.

“Môn này em học tệ muốn chết, anh có vẻ yên tâm quá rồi đấy.” Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu giải đề, “Không sợ lấy không được con điểm thường ngày mình hay có sao, anh bạn học bá.”

“Em cứ làm đi.” Tiêu Ngạn ở cạnh bàn xử lý đống bài tập khác, “Không được nóng nảy, cái gì không biết thì đọc sách, hoặc là hỏi anh, chỉ cần cuối kỳ có bài tập để nộp là được, hơn nữa đúng lúc em chuẩn bị học môn này, dù sao ai chả phải học nó.”

“Được thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư click mở trò chơi trên máy tính.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi tên cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Em đây.”

“Thái độ nghiêm túc vào.” Tiêu Ngạn gõ gõ bàn, “Đây là thiếu nợ thì trả tiền, không phải có lòng tốt hỗ trợ, chờ tí nữa anh sẽ sang kiểm tra từng câu một đấy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Trực giác nói cho cậu biết, hai loại tình huống “Cậu không biết nên Tiêu Ngạn sẽ đích thân dạy cậu” với “Tiêu Ngạn tìm ra lỗi sai nên phải đích thân dạy cậu” đều sẽ dẫn đến một kết quả y như nhau, dù gì khi trước Tiêu Ngạn cũng đã từng có tiền án rồi.

“Còn thất thần làm gì?” Tiêu Ngạn nhìn cậu.

“Em đang suy nghĩ.” Lạc Tri Dư đá cho Tiêu Ngạn đang đứng cạnh một cú, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn bắt được cổ chân. Hắn kéo nhẹ chân cậu, khiến cậu té ngã nhào trên ghế, cậu liền bắt đầu lải nha lải nhải biểu đạt sự bất mãn của mình, “Làm học sinh cấp ba vẫn là tốt nhất, chứ giờ em vừa mới thi xong là đã không còn tí địa vị nào trong căn nhà này nữa rồi.”

Cái chữ “nhà” ấy khiến tâm tình của Tiêu Ngạn trở nên tốt hơn hẳn, hắn bằng lòng buông Lạc Tri Dư ra.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: 5V5 không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Sang một bên chơi đi, không rảnh đâu.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Bận cái gì chứ? Mới vừa tốt nghiệp luôn mà, đây là thời điểm tốt để chơi đó.

[ Ve sầu ]: Giúp bạn trai làm bài tập.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Nghiêm túc đó hả?

[ Ve sầu ]: Không sao đâu, anh ấy vẫn còn đang ở kế bên nhìn tao nè.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Lại nói tiếp, mày đến nhà bạn trai mày à.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tao nhớ là mày bảo hai người yêu xa mà nhỉ, thế bây giờ mày có còn ở trong thành phố hay không đấy.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Ngay từ khi bắt đầu đã chẳng có lần nào “yêu xa”.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Lại nói tiếp, thằng nhóc que cay kia dạo này lại nháo lên đòi chia tay với bạn trai cậu ta, bảo rằng thành tích của hai người không cùng hàng với nhau, khẳng định rằng sau khi có kết quả đại học, hai người bọn họ chắc chắn sẽ phải yêu xa, cách cả một tỉnh hay gì đó đại loại thế.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Tao bảo là như thế cũng chẳng có việc gì, Tri Dư cũng yêu xa mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Không không không, tao không hề có tí giá trị tham khảo nào đâu nhé.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]:?

Lạc Tri Dư cự tuyệt lới mời gọi chơi game của Tỉnh Hi Minh, mở sách của Tiêu Ngạn ra, sách vẫn còn mới hơn nửa, trang lót sách chưa hề viết tên, Lạc Tri Dư đặt bút xuống, thong thả dùng tuyệt đỉnh kỹ năng nét thanh nét đậm để viết tên bạn trai mình lên, đến cả số thứ tự của Tiêu Ngạn cũng phải điền cho đầy đủ.

Câu tự luận quá khó, Lạc Tri Dư quyết định sẽ làm mấy câu hỏi phân tích đúng sai mà mình quen thuộc trước đã.

[ Câu phân tích ]

1\. Bạn học Alpha bảo hội học sinh có công chuyện, nên không thể làm bài tập môn sinh lý được, đành nhờ bạn học Omega khác làm giúp. ( √ )

Lý do: Được chứ được chứ.

2\. Tin tức tố có thể gia tăng cảm xúc giữa Alpha và Omega. ( × )

Lý do: Quá nông cạn!

3\. Độ phù hợp tin tức tố phải được thông qua bởi que kiểm tra tin tức tố. ( × )

Lý do: Kiểm tra sức khoẻ với kiểm tra gene cũng được mà.

4\. Alpha trong kỳ dịch cảm sẽ rất dính người, muốn nhận được sự quan tâm, nếu không bọn họ sẽ cảm thấy rất cô độc. ( × )

Lý do: Chẳng hề có tí dính người nào cả, cô độc cũng không thấy, nhưng tính tình thì lại hư ơi là hư, rất dễ dàng biến thành quả quýt vỏ xanh chua loét, còn cắn người ta đau muốn chết nữa chứ.

5\. Bước đánh dấu cuối cùng không thể dễ dàng tiến hành, phải tuyệt đối làm tốt các bước bảo vệ và đưa ra quyết định một cách thực sự nghiêm túc. (??)

Đánh dấu cuối cùng ấy à, cái này thực ra Lạc Tri Dư cũng không lo lắng lắm. Tỉnh Hi Minh đã từng nói qua, độ phù hợp tin tức tố quá thấp thì sẽ không có cách nào thực hiện bước đánh dấu cuối cùng.

Rốt cuộc chẳng biết vì sao, tin tức tố nói bọn họ không có khả năng.

Mà hai người bọn họ, thì lại cố tình nói chuyện yêu đương một cách phản nghịch.

Tiêu Ngạn đang thảo luận với Tiền Sơ Vũ về việc đi đo lại tin tức tố, Tiền Sơ Vũ tựa hồ như có chút hiểu biết về phương diện này.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Đang đi với bạn trai mới thi xong đại học của mày à?

[ Quả quýt ]: Dạy em ấy vài thứ, bằng không em ấy lại chẳng muốn học nữa.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đào Đào làm việc rất có chủ đích, trong thời gian ngắn nếu nhìn không thấy lợi ích sẽ không muốn học nữa, dù sao thì bây giờ em ấy vẫn chưa thấy rõ được mấy cái lợi ích đó mà.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]:…… Thân là một Beta, sau khi quen tụi mày, tao cảm thấy mình đã ăn khá nhiều cơm chó.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Aiz, nói chính sự nào, tao cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ, hai đứa tụi mày không giống như có độ phù hợp không phần trăm, độ phù hợp không phần trăm sẽ không hành xử như chúng mày đâu.

[ Quả quýt ]: Bọn tao không phải trường hợp không phần trăm đầu tiên, hình như khoảng 150 năm trước cũng từng có rồi hay sao ấy.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Chờ một lát, tao đi hỏi thầy cái đã.

“Bốn câu đầu sai rồi, làm lại đi, nãy giờ em dùng chân làm bài à.” Không biết từ khi nào, Tiêu Ngạn đã xuất hiện ở sau lưng Lạc Tri Dư, giơ tay gõ lên đầu cậu, “Ve sầu, em đang muốn khiến anh không đạt được điểm trung bình môn này, để năm sau còn ở lại lớp học với em sao?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Cậu giải đề bằng suy nghĩ và tình cảm thật lòng mà, sao mà sai được chứ, đề này xạo hết sức à.

“Được thôi, em lại quên mất, mình cần phải có cái nhìn của các AO bình thường khác mới làm bài được.” Lạc Tri Dư xóa mấy đáp án mới điền.

“Muốn lên lớp học sinh lý với bạn trai em không?” Đầu ngón tay Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại bên môi cậu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hai cái, “Mang theo dầu vết đánh dấu tạm thời của bạn trai em cho lên lớp, có gì không hiểu anh sẽ chỉ cho em biết.”

“Không muốn.” Lạc Tri Dư cự tuyệt, “Anh chẳng bao giờ có ý tốt thế đâu”

Nhóc lưu manh nay đã trưởng thành rồi, giảo hoạt hơn so với trước kia nhiều, chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái là đã thấy ngay được vấn đề, không còn dễ bắt nạt như xưa nữa.

Tiêu Ngạn, người vẫn luôn dẫn đầu về mặt thành tích, lúc này thật sự rất muốn thi rớt khóa.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Tra ra rồi, 150 năm trước trường ta có ghi lại hồ sơ về hai người có độ phù hợp tin tức tố bằng không, sau đó hai người họ lại đi di dân, thế nên không tìm được dữ liệu khác bên ngoài nữa, nhưng trường ta sau đó có vị hiệu trưởng cũ vẫn còn duy trì quan hệ với hai người bọn họ, cho nên vẫn tiến hành đo và ghi lại số liệu mới như thường, chỉ là không thông báo ra ngoài thôi.

[ Quả quýt ]:? Như thế nào? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Người ta có độ phù hợp tin tức tố 90% lận, kiểm tra máu lúc ấy vẫn chưa thể kiểm ra được, hơn nữa người Alpha kia có tin tức tố là mùi quýt, mùi quýt số 06, là cái loại tin tức tố cao cấp á, khác mấy mùi quýt còn lại nhiều.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Mùi quả quýt cao cấp, hương vị chắc chắn sẽ ngon hơn bình thường, vừa ngọt vừa chua.

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

Hắn nhớ lại, hình như đã có vài lần Lạc Tri Dư mắng hắn là quả quýt chua lè, nhưng chính bản thân hắn lại không cảm nhận được điều đó rõ ràng cho lắm.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Chẳng qua bây giờ người ta đã bình đẳng tin tức tố rồi, từ hơn hai trăm năm trước đã không còn ai thèm quan tâm đến mấy con số đó nữa, cũng chẳng có mấy ai đến kiểm tra để đánh số cả, rốt cuộc thì mọi người cảm thấy đó dù gì cũng chỉ là một con số thôi, nhưng trên thực thế vẫn có hơi chút khác biệt.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Bên này của bọn tao có vị giáo sư nghiên cứu về phương diện này, họ cho những tin tức tố có số từ 10 trở xuống là ưu tú. Cách nói này cho dù sẽ khiến một bộ phận người lên án, nhưng ở chỗ bọn tao đây nó chỉ có ý nghĩa về học thuật thôi, cũng giống như khen mấy cái công thức bên toán học là “hoàn hảo” ấy, không có ý gì khác cả ( tao chỉ muốn sống thôi mà ).

[ Quả quýt ]:!!!

[ Quả quýt ]: Tao 02.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Gì cao thế, ưu tú quá rồi.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Giáo sư có bảo nếu hai loại tin tức tố cùng cao mà đụng nhau có thể sẽ đo không ra, nhưng loại tình huống này lại quá ít gặp, mọi người cơ bản chẳng ai chú ý. Không cần xét nghiệm máu đâu, nhớ không lầm thì bạn trai này bị sợ máu nhỉ, cứ thử bằng que thử là được rồi, khi nào mày vào kỳ dịch cảm thì đi kiểm luôn.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Que thử mới nhất, năm nay mới được phát hành, giáo sư của bọn tao cảm thấy khá húng thú với tụi mày, nên muốn gọi điện thoại hẹn mày trước, chờ tới lúc đó……

[ Quả quýt ]: Ngày mai tao tiến vào kỳ dịch cảm rồi!

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]:……

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Trình cao gớm.

Lạc Tri Dư cả đêm ngồi lật sách của Tiêu Ngạn, buồn ngủ đến nỗi hai con mắt chẳng mở lên nổi, mơ mơ màng màng rửa mặt, nửa khép đôi mắt chiếm toàn bộ cái giường, đến sáng sớm hôm sau tỉnh lại, mới phát hiện quả quýt bên cạnh mình đã chuyển thành quả quýt vỏ xanh từ lúc nào.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

Lạc Tri Dư còn đang trong trạng thái mờ mịt đột nhiên bị đẩy lên xe, một đường chạy thẳng đến bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố, đứng vào hàng người đang chờ xét nghiệm.

“Em có còn nhớ lần kiểm tra tin tức tố khi trước, tin tức tố của em được đánh số bao nhiều không?” Quả quýt vỏ xanh hỏi.

“Hả?” Cái này Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn nhớ rõ, “01 á, cái con số ấy có ý nghĩa gì sao? Chẳng lẽ trên đơn của mọi người không phải đều là 01 à, em tưởng cái số đó là trình tự đo mà máy móc tự ghi chứ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Một người ưu tú như anh đáng để quen biết một người ưu tú như tôi.”

Lời nói bông đùa giữa hai người vào hôm khai giảng năm học ấy, giờ thế mà lại có thể ứng nghiệm ở nơi đây.

“Làm sao vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Có chỗ nào không đúng hả anh?”

Kỳ dịch cảm của Alpha, thường có nhu cầu muốn được quan tâm nhiều hơn, đây là chút kiến thức mà Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới được củng cố ngày hôm qua.

Lạc Tri Dư nhấn bình xịt che tin tức tố lên quả quýt đối diện vài lần, là mùi trà xanh, có thể che đi bớt đi mùi quả quýt nồng nặc do đang trong kỳ dịch cảm này.

Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, chôn những lời mình vừa chuẩn bị nói ra vào trở lại đáy lòng.

Không có tin tức tố, hắn cũng thích Lạc Tri Dư, Lạc Tri Dư cũng thích hắn, những năm tháng cấp ba kia đối với hắn mà nói, là một thứ không bao giờ có thể khiến hắn cảm thấy hối hận.

Không cần phải lo được lo mất, kiểm tra xét nghiệm thêm một lần nữa, chỉ để tìm ra đáp án chính xác thôi.

Không hơn không kém.

Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào lan can lầu hai, trò chuyện về vấn đề yêu xa với Tỉnh Hi Minh.

[ Tỉnh Hi Minh ]: Trời ạ, sao tao nản lắm rồi, mấy người yêu xa đều muốn sống chết kiểu thế sao.

[ Tỉnh Hi Minh ]: Nhóc que cay kia ríu rít hàn huyên với tao hết cả buổi tối.

[ Tỉnh Hi Minh ]: Tao đau đầu lắm, định đến bệnh viện để khám, nhưng vừa đặt chân tới bệnh viện trung tâm, mới phát hiện số thứ tự tao đặt trên mạng đã qua lâu lắm rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tường Đầu Thảo đáng thương.

[ Tỉnh Hi Minh ]: Mày bảo mày đang ở cùng với bạn trai, không ở thành phố X, cho nên tao mới không nhờ mày dắt tao đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thật ra tao…… 

Tình Hi Minh vừa mới bước đến đại sảnh, chợt không hẹn mà gặp phải Lạc Tri Dư.

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “?” Người nào đó bảo đang ở cùng với anh bạn trai yêu xa của mình, giờ lại đang dựa vào người Tiêu Ngạn nghịch điện thoại đến cực kỳ vui vẻ.

Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ bả vai Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Trùng hợp ghê ta.”

“Hai người đang làm gì thế?” Ở bệnh viện nhìn thấy hai người quen này, Tỉnh Hi Minh có cảm giác đâu mình còn đau hơn, “Ngày mai có điểm thi đại học rồi, mặc dù điểm thi mỹ thuật của mày cao, mấy môn văn hóa đối với mày cũng chả là gì khó, nhưng tốt xấu gì thì mày vẫn phải nên hồi hộp một chút chứ.”

“Tao hồi hộp mà.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Hôm thi xong tao còn đăng lên vòng bạn bè bảo tao phát huy không được tốt nữa kìa, kết qủa tụi nó đều mắng tao cái đồ bím có học*.”

_(*学婊: Dịch thô là học làm đ.ĩ hay những từ khác đại loại thế. Ở đây có ý chỉ những người học giỏi mà cứ than học tệ, làm bài không tốt, v.v. Chỗ này mình dịch “bím có học” tại để “học làm đ.ĩ” thấy tục quá )_

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……”

“Đi với anh Ngạn tới đây chỉ để kiểm cái tin tức tố chơi thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói đúng sự thật, “Dù gì cũng quen nhau được nhiều năm như vậy, hai người bọn tao ai cũng sĩ diện cả, chẳng bao giờ cam lòng nhận con điểm 0 đâu.”

“Mày nói rất đúng.” Tường Đầu Thảo nắm tay, “Lần này có niềm tin gì không?”

“Có chớ.” Lạc Tri Dư nắm tay.

“Lần này có thể thi, à nhầm, có thể đo ra được bao nhiêu?” Tường Đầu Thảo nắm tay.

“Yêu cầu không cao lắm, chỉ cần đạt được điểm trung bình thôi.”


	73. Chương 73: Tri ngã tâm thanh

_(*Tri ngã tâm thanh, Dư ngã tâm an: Hiểu được đáy lòng ta, để tình ta yên ắng)_

Hai vị học bá được Nhất Trung bồi dưỡng ra hiện tại lại đang đứng ở giữa sảnh bệnh viện, bảo rằng bọn họ chỉ cần điểm trung bình thôi, chỉ cần đạt điểm trung bình là được.

Tỉnh Hi Minh cảm thấy, nếu mình sống đủ lâu, thì thật đúng là cái gì cũng có thể xảy ra.

“Hai người nếu có thể lấy được con điểm trung bình, thì trước hết nhớ về báo tin mừng với các chủ nhiệm nhé.” Tỉnh Hi Minh đề nghị, “Dù sao cũng đã rầu thúi ruột 3 năm trời, còn mà vẫn là 0.001% ấy, thì đừng nên hó hé gì nhé.”

“Đã biết.” Điểm thi đại học và kết quả độ phù hợp tin tức tố đều có vào ngày mai, Lạc Tri Dư trong chốc lát không thể nói được thứ nào khiến cậu hồi hộp hơn.

Vòng bạn bè ——

[ Ve sầu ]: Hồi hộp quá hồi hộp quá hồi hộp quá, chờ ngày mai thôi!

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận: Sắp được vào đại học U rồi còn hồi hộp cái gì nữa, với cái thành tích kia của em á, không cần phải lo lắng đâu.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Có vài chuyện mình vẫn nên hồi hộp một chút.

[ Bé que cay ] bình luận: Ông hồi hộp cái rắm á, đừng có ở chỗ này lải nha lải nhải chọc giận người khác nữa.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Bé que cay ]: Không, ông không hiểu được.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ] bình luận: Lại làm trò à? Em hồi hộp cái rắm ấy.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:?? Ơ kìa chị gái yêu của em?

[ Quả quýt ] đã thích vòng bạn bè này.

“Đi thôi, chúng ta về trước.” Tiêu Ngạn xách theo Lạc Tri Dư, từ biệt Tỉnh Hi Minh, “Ngày mai lên trang web tra cứu trước, nếu độ phù hợp đủ tiêu chuẩn, thì lại trở về đây lấy báo cáo kết quả xét nghiệm sau.”

Ý ngoài mặt chính là, nếu không đạt tiêu chuẩn, thì báo cáo kết quả xét nghiệm này hai người bọn họ cũng chả cần, dù sao cũng chẳng phải thứ gì lạ lắm.

“A Thảo, chào nha, bọn tao về đây.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫy vẫy tay với Tỉnh Hi Minh, tính áp bách của Alpha đang trong kỳ dịch cảm thực sự quá mạnh mẽ, vẫn nên chạy nhanh rồi nhét vào lại trong nhà thì tốt hơn.

Tỉnh Hi Minh đứng yên tại chỗ, đứng suy nghĩ một lúc lâu về ý nghĩa của hai từ “chúng ta” và “về nhà”, hoàn toàn quên mất mục đích tới bệnh viện của mình.

Tiêu Ngạn đang trong kỳ dịch cảm nên không thể lái xe, lúc Tiêu Ngạn về nhà, phải nhờ chú tài xế nhà hắn tới đón.

Tiêu Ngạn hôm nay so ngày thường ít nói hơn hẳn, từ đại sảnh ra đến bên ngoài, mọi người xung quanh dù ít hay nhiều gì thì cũng sẽ né xa bọn họ, khi nãy lúc Tỉnh Hi Minh nói chuyện với bọn họ, cũng là đứng cách hai mét để nói.

Mọi người đều rất sợ hãi quả quýt vỏ xanh này, nhưng Lạc Tri Dư lại không như thế.

“Alpha trong kỳ dịch cảm có thể sẽ cảm thấy rất cô độc”, lúc này Lạc Tri Dư không thể nào giải thích được hàm ý của câu nói này, mà sự thật thì anh Ngạn nhà cậu cũng đâu có dính người.

Tiêu Ngạn lúc hỏi cậu kết quả đo tin tức tố của cậu có đánh số mầy, trông hắn như còn có chút tâm sự.

[ Ve sầu ]: Mệt quá đi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em có muốn về nhà không, chờ tí nữa thuận đường anh chở em về nhé?

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh đuổi em đấy à?

[ Ve sầu ]: Bài tập của anh vẫn còn ở trong tay em đấy, anh nghĩ kỹ rồi nói nha.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đào Đào.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh người yêu của em bây giờ đang là quả quýt vỏ xanh, sẽ rất hung dữ, anh sợ mình làm đau em.

[ Quả quýt ]: Khi trước em đã nói rồi, bảo anh không được hung dữ với em nữa.

Đã từng nói sao? Lạc Tri Dư không nhớ rõ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đến mức nào rồi?

[ Ve sầu ]: Để em đánh giá lại một chút đã, xem xem có muốn chạy trốn hay không.

Chỉ nói như vậy thôi.

Lúc trước Tiêu Ngạn không bỏ rơi cậu khi cậu đang trong kỳ phát tình, thì cậu tự nhiên cũng sẽ không trốn chạy khi đối phương đang trong kỳ dịch cảm, chẳng cần phải nhiều lời.

“Nếu vậy.” Tiêu Ngạn buông di động xuống, dịch qua một bên, duỗi tay kéo Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi ở ghế sau lại gần.

Lạc Tri Dư không hề phòng bị, té ngã trên đùi đối phương. Tiêu Ngạn một tay che miệng cậu, một tay đặt sau cổ cậu nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, đầu ngón tay để trên tuyến thể của cậu, móng tay được cắt tỉa gọn gàng bắt chước động tác đánh dấu tạm thời, ấn vào nơi mẫn cảm yếu ớt của Omega.

Ngày thường lúc hai người bọn h đùa giỡn, Tiêu Ngạn thường hay sử dụng phương thức này để để bắt nạt hoặc biểu hiện sự thích thú của mình, chỉ là ngày thường lúc xuống tay sẽ không nặng như vậy.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Từ đây đi thẳng về trước, lại quẹo thêm mấy khúc nữa, qua con đường vào phòng vẽ tranh kia của em, là có thể về nhà.” Tiêu Ngạn buông tay ra, “Muốn về không?”

[ Quả quýt ]: Trong lòng em tự hiểu rõ, đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em trưởng thành rồi, không còn như trước kia nữa. Em tự mình suy nghĩ đi, anh không thể tự quyết định giúp em được.

[ Ve sầu ]:…… Em biết rồi.

Lạc Tri Dư lùi về nửa bên còn lại của mình, gối đầu lên cửa sổ xe, khóe mắt lại thoáng dạt về bên người Tiêu Ngạn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Alpha đang trong kỳ dịch cảm nom thật đáng thương.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh đã bảo em là vĩnh viễn không bao giờ được cảm thấy Alpha đáng thương mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Nhưng anh cũng đã nói qua với em, rằng anh không giống những Alpha khác, mấy lời lừa gạt này anh nói với em, chẳng lẽ anh cho rằng em đã quên hết rồi sao? Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Được rồi không nói nữa, chỉ là kỳ dịch cảm thôi mà, làm gì có Alpha nào không phải trải qua đâu.

Tính kiên nhẫn Lạc Tri Dư chỉ vỏn vẹn có năm phút, không thể nào dài hơn.

“Ngồi lại đây.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ vị trí bên cạnh mình, “Khi nãy chẳng phải còn đang rất hung dữ sao?”

[ Ve sầu ]: Cứ thế đi, hôm nay coi như em tự tìm.

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh muốn thế nào thì làm như thế ấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cho nên dù em có tức giận đi chăng nữa, thì anh cũng tạm thời không cần chú ý đến cảm thụ của em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Rồi có chuyện gì thì nói sau.

Tiêu Ngạn nghe lời cậu ngồi dịch qua, mùi hương đào thoang thoảng trên người nhóc lưu manh này đúng thật là có thể trấn an cảm xúc của Alpha, khiến người khác vừa có ham muốn mà lại vừa sợ hãi phải đến gần.

“Anh à.” Lạc Tri Dư dán môi mình lên tai Tiêu Ngạn, “Alpha đang trong kỳ dịch cảm có quyền muốn làm gì thì làm.”

Lạc Tri Dư ngay từ lúc bắt đầu đã không định bỏ đi, mà tài xế cũng mặc kệ chuyện riêng tư của hai người bọn họ, chở hai người đến chung cư một cái là rời đi ngay.

“Không đi sao?” Tiêu Ngạn mở cửa phòng ra, Lạc Tri Dư bên kia vẫn ngựa quen đường cũ mà thay dép đi vào nhà, chiếm lĩnh nửa bên sô pha thường ngày mình yêu thích, “Lạc Tri Dư.”

Lạc Tri Dư mở ngăn kéo củ, như đang muốn tìm kiếm thứ gì.

“Anh sợ sẽ làm đau em.” Nhốt hết tất cả những ồn ào náo nhiệt ở ngoài cửa, tin tức tố quanh người Tiêu Ngạn càng lúc càng trở nên áp bách hơn, Lạc Tri Dư đang ngồi trên sô pha rõ ràng co rúm lại, mặc dù cậu vẫn chưa mở miệng nói câu nào hết, nhưng hành động của cậu lại bị Tiêu Ngạn thu hoàn toàn vào trong ánh mắt.

Tiêu Ngạn thở dài: “Tự em ngồi ăn đồ ăn vặt rồi xem TV đi, anh đi tìm thuốc ức chế cho A.”

“Ò.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay lên ném một phát, vỉ thuốc ức chế cho A duy nhất còn sót lại trong nhà bay cái vèo theo quỹ đạo hình parabol, chuẩn không cần chỉnh mà rơi tọt vào thùng rác cạnh chân Tiêu Ngạn.

Tay nghề Lạc Tru Dư luyện ra được sau nhiều năm ném đồ vào người khác, giờ đã phát huy tác dụng một cách rất hoàn hảo trong tình huống này.

Cậu nhìn ngó xung quanh, mở hai tay ra, bên trong sự kiêu căng ngạo mạn còn mang theo chút vô tội tủi thân: “Trong nhà anh có thuốc ức chế cho A à, sao em không thấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Điển hình của cái loại không biết sống chết, chính là người đang đứng trước mặt hắn đây.

Quả quýt rất nhanh sau đó liền biến thành quả quýt bị nướng chín, Lạc Tri Dư ở bên kia vẫn tiếp tục đổ thêm dầu vào lửa: “Độ phù hợp tin tức tố thấp đến thế rồi, anh còn sợ cái gì?”

Tóm lại cũng chả đánh dấu hoàn toàn được đâu mà.

Tiêu Ngạn trầm mặc không nói gì, chỉ đứng lên, đóng rèm cửa sổ sát đất lại, bóng tối đột nhiên buông xuống, khiến người nào đó đang cố gắng chiếm tiện nghi bằng miệng phải sửng sốt mà chớp mắt một cái.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư theo thói quen sau khi trêu chọc người khác xong thì phải trốn chạy, nhưng chưa chạy được vài bước đã bị Tiêu Ngạn ôm trở về, trực tiếp ấn ngã xuống sô pha mềm mại, hàm răng bén nhọn của Alpha không hề báo trước mà đâm vào sau cổ, tin tức tố vị quýt trong nháy mắt xâm nhập vào thân thể cậu.

Cậu lúc bấy giờ mới ý thức được, cái trạng thái này mà xảy ra vào ngày thường, thì chỉ giống như Tiêu Ngạn đang chơi đùa với cậu mà thôi.

Miệng vết thương tuôn ra vài giọt máu, dọc theo làn da trắng nõn chảy xuống. Tiêu Ngạn sợ máu dính vào sơ mi trắng của Lạc Tri Dư, đành phải dùng tay kéo cổ áo của Lạc Tri Dư xuống. Hắn hiện tại đang trong kỳ dịch cảm, động tác không nặng không nhẹ, khiến cổ áo hơi siết vào cổ Lạc Tri Dư.

Trong lúc Lạc Tri Dư đang giãy dụa ho khan, Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay vòng qua cổ cậu, thay cậu cởi bỏ một cái cúc áo.

Người là do chính mình chọc, đau cũng do chính mình chịu, tính tình của Lạc Tri Dư quật cường, cậu biết rõ dưới loại tình huống này nếu mở mồm xin tha thì quả thực mất mặt quá, cho nên cậu cắn môi dưới không chịu nói chuyện. Đợt đánh dấu tạm thời này không quá giống với ngày thường, Tiêu Ngạn không hề dỗ dành hay trêu chọc cậu, mà chỉ như cũ ôm chặt lấy cậu.

Cúc áo sơ mi mở được mấy nút, tay Tiêu Ngạn liền ngừng ở nút thứ tư, đánh một đường vòng quanh viền nút, rồi lại xâm nhập vào cổ áo cậu, tiếp xúc thân mật xưa nay chưa từng có khiến cậu nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Bàn tay vừa xông tới bất chợt dừng lại, ngón tay đang đặt tại nơi nào đó trước ngực cậu nhẹ nhàng nhấn xuống.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Cậu hơi giãy giụa vài cái, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn áp chế mạnh mẽ hơn, đầu gối đối phương nhẹ nhàng tách mở hai chân cậu ra, hung hăng đè cậu ở dưới thân mình. Đôi tay cũng làm ra vài ba động tác khác, nóng nực và khó chịu, hai loại cảm giác này, cứ như thể có ai đó đang châm ngòi, biến cậu thành một mồi lửa.

Lạc Tri Dư cắn chặt môi, Tiêu Ngạn liền phát hiện ra vấn đề này ngay lập tức.

Nhóc lưu manh này trêu chọc người khác theo cái kiểu ngựa quen đường cũ, rất muốn bị người khác bắt nạt, rồi sau đó lại sợ hãi quật cường, mà không biết rằng cứ kiên cường kiểu lỗi thời như thế thì chỉ càng kích thích dục vọng muốn xâm lược của Alpha hơn thôi.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn rút một tay ra, mu bàn tay vỗ nhẹ lên má Lạc Tri Dư, “Thuốc ức chế là do em ném, nên đừng có giở trò bướng bỉnh với anh.”

Lạc Tri Dư chỉ muốn nói cậu đang rất là khó chịu, ai bướng cơ chứ, thì bàn tay trước ngực cậu lại đột nhiên chuyển động, khiến toàn thân cậu run lên, nhỏ giọng kêu một tiếng, không còn cắn môi nữa.

“Đã biết.” Bên tai truyền đến thanh âm của Tiêu Ngạn, “Em cắn môi là do anh không đủ nỗ lực.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“…… Anh tránh xa ra một chút đi.” Lúc Lạc Tri Dư mở miệng nói chuyện, liền phát hiện giọng mình hình như có hơi chút thay đổi, không giống bình thường tí nào, nghe như thể là đang đuổi người đi, lại như thể đang mời gọi.

Đúng lúc cậu mang hai con mắt đỏ hoe quay sang trừng người, Tiêu Ngạn đã hoàn thành xong đánh dấu tạm thời, tin tức tố nháy mắt như một làn sóng với đầy những cơn khoái cảm thổi quét toàn thân. Nơi tận sâu bên trong thân thể cậu như đang nổi lên vài gợn sóng lăn tăn, Lặc Tri Dư thường ngày chưa bao giờ được trải nghiệm qua cảm giác này.

Alpha có chút nôn nóng mà đứng dậy, lấy băng gạc từ trong hộp y tế ra, quấn hai vòng lên cổ cậu.

Tiêu Ngạn lấy tấm chăn phủ giường rồi gói cậu thật kỹ lưỡng, sau đó mới cúi đầu hôn cậu: “Anh đi tắm rửa.”

Chìa khóa ở trên bàn trà ngoài phòng khách, Tiêu Ngạn đặt ở chỗ đó, Lạc Tri Dư bọc chăn phủ giường, dựa vào cạnh sô pha, áo sơ mi chôn sau tấm chăn bị bung ra mấy nút, quần áo trông cực kỳ hỗn độn, dư vị còn đọng lại trong thân thể khiến cậu run nhè nhẹ, cậu vẫn yên lặng không nhúc nhích mà ngồi gọn vào một góc.

Tiêu Ngạn đang dùng chút lý trí còn sót lại để tự ép mình rời đi.

Thuốc ức chế dành cho A vẫn yên tĩnh nàm gọn trong thùng rác, không ai động chạm đến.

Đánh dấu tạm thời có tác dụng bình ổn tâm trạng của Alpha, sau khi Tiêu Ngạn tắm xong, vừa mới chuẩn bị lau khô đầu tóc, đã thấy người yêu bé nhỏ vừa mới bị mình dọa cho sợ chết khiếp đang ôm chăn, hồn bay phách lạc chạy bành bạch vào buồng vệ sinh, ánh mắt quét từ phần thân dưới của hắn quét qua, rồi lại chuyển sang nơi khác.

“Anh đi ra ngoài đi.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ chỉ cửa, “Em cũng muốn tắm.”

“Đào Đào……” Ánh mắt Tiêu Ngạn trở nên mềm mại hơn, “Để anh tắm cho em, cổ em không thể dính nước được.”

Lạc Tri Dư không nói gì, coi như đồng ý chuyện này.

Tiêu Ngạn giúp cậu cởi đống quần áo xộc xệch ra, tăng nhiệt độ nước, tránh đi miệng vết thương sau cổ cậu, y như thể chỉ đang “hỗ trợ” thôi vậy, cực kỳ nghiêm túc hoàn thành toàn bộ quá trình.

Lạc Tri Dư thiếu chút nữa cho rằng người này thật sự chỉ là có lòng tốt nên mới tới tắm giúp một người có tứ chi đầy đủ như cậu, cho đến khi Tiêu Ngạn lau khô bọt nước trên người cậu, không thèm mang quần áo mới cho cậu mặc, chỉ đơn giản gói cậu vào tấm chăn phủ giường rồi bế ngang lên, ném vào giường của phòng ngủ.

“Cổ còn đau không?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa đi đóng cửa vừa quay lại nhìn cầu, biểu cảm ôn hòa khi nãy đột nhiên biến thành hư không, trong mắt hắn giờ đây còn lại dục vọng.

“Đau.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi dậy, “Ngày mai sẽ tính sổ với anh sau.”

Ngày mai lại tính sổ có nghĩa là, hôm nay làm cái gì cũng được hết.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa dứt lời, còn chưa kịp ngồi dậy, đã bị Tiêu Ngạn đẩy ngã xuống giường. Tiêu Ngạn cúi người lại gần, hôn lên khóe mắt cậu, cùng lúc đó, cậu cũng cảm nhận được có thứ gì đó được đặt giữa hai chân mình.

Lạc Tri Dư chớp chớp đôi mắt, chỗ sau cổ bị cắn bỗng nhiên có chút tê mỏi, một hàng nước mắt tí tách đọng lại trên mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn.

“Dọa em khóc?” Tiêu Ngạn nhéo má cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư cho rằng dựa theo tính tình đáng yêu thường ngày của người này, hắn đại khái sẽ bảo “Hay thôi bỏ đi”, lại không ngờ rằng, quả quýt vỏ xanh nào có phải kiểu hung dữ bình thường, hắn trực tiếp duỗi tay lật người cậu qua, nói:

“Ngày thường nếu thấy em khóc, anh sẽ đau lòng, nhưng hôm nay anh chỉ muốn bắt nạt em.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa dứt lời, còn chưa kịp ngồi dậy, đã bị Tiêu Ngạn đẩy ngã xuống giường. Tiêu Ngạn cúi người lại gần, hôn xuống khoé mặt cậu, gần như cùng lúc đó, cậu có thể cảm nhận được có vật gì đó đang để ở giữa hai chân mình.

Lạc Tri Dư chớp chớp đôi mắt, chỗ sau cổ bị cắn bỗng nhiên có chút tê mỏi, một hàng nước mắt tí tách đọng lại trên mu bàn tay Tiêu Ngạn.

“Dọa em khóc?” Tiêu Ngạn nhéo má cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư cho rằng dựa theo tính tình đáng yêu thường ngày của người này, hắn đại khái sẽ bảo “Hay thôi bỏ đi”, lại không ngờ rằng, quả quýt vỏ xanh nào có phải kiểu hung dữ bình thường, hắn trực tiếp duỗi tay lật người cậu qua, nói:

“Ngày thường nếu thấy em khóc, anh sẽ đau lòng, nhưng hôm nay anh chỉ muốn bắt nạt em.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“……” Đầu ngón tay ngừng ở vị trí bí ẩn phía sau. Tiêu Ngạn đè eo cậu lại, ngón tay thong thả không tham nhập vào sâu bên trong, không cho phép cự tuyệt. Tin tức tố vị quýt nỗ lực lan toả hòng tăng thêm độ hảo cảm của cả hai, đồng thời cũng dùng để trấn an cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư chỉ hứa sẽ không trốn chạy, chứ không hứa sẽ không giãy giụa. Lúc Tiêu Ngạn tăng thêm một ngón tay nữa vào giúp cậu khuếch trường, cậu lập tức uốn éo giãy dụa. Tiêu Ngạn sợ cậu tự làm mình bị thương, đành phải vỗ xuống bắp đùi cậu để cảnh cáo, mới miễn cưỡng áp chế được.

“…… Đau, chờ mấy hôm nữa em sẽ tính sổ với anh.” Mọi chuyện còn chưa hề bắt đầu, Lạc Tri Dư đã bị lăn lộn cho cạn kiệt sức lực, duỗi tay lấy một cái gối đầu lót xuống eo mình, lại có chút hối hận do chọn đúng thời điểm Tiêu Ngạn đang trong kỳ dịch cảm, không khống chế được bản thân mà đi câu dẫn hắn.

Ngón tay tác loạn ở phía sau mông cậu ra ra vào vào, lực chú ý của toàn thân đều ngưng tụ tại nơi đó, khiến cậu không có cách nào tập trung vào những thứ khác, trong đầu chỉ còn lại mỗi tên của đối phương. Đầu ngón tay người kia lại chạm phải vị trí nào đó trong cơ thể cậu, đầu óc cậu cũng vì thế mà lập tức trống rỗng, hô hấp trở nên rối loạn hơn. Cậu muốn mở miệng kháng nghị, nhưng những gì cậu có thể nói ra lúc này chỉ là vài tiếng rên rỉ nhè nhẹ.

Giống như hương nước ngọt vị đào nở rộ trong không khí vào mùa thu năm ấy, tin tức tố của Omega trong phòng cũng nháy mắt tăng dần lên, vị đào thơm ngọt dần dần che lấp mùi quýt vốn có trong không khí. Cậu rõ ràng không phải trong kỳ phát tình, thế nhưng thân thể lại không còn dù chỉ nửa phần sức lực, cứ như một hồ nước đọng xanh ngắt, nháy mắt một cái là tràn lúc nào chẳng hay.

“Đào Đào.” Tiêu Ngạn cảm nhận được thứ gì đó, bèn rút ngón tay mình ra, dùng tay của Lạc Tri Dư để xoa nhẹ lớp băng vải sau gáy cậu, “Em cũng thích anh mà.”

“Em……” Em thích anh lắm, tin tức tố thì kệ con mẹ nó đi.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa mới hơi thất thần một chút, Tiêu Ngạn đã dùng đầu gối mở rộng hai chân cậu ra, không chút lưu tình đâm thẳng vào phía sau, gắt gao hợp lại thành một, ngừng lại ở nơi sâu bên nhất trong thân thể.

Đau đớn và khoái cảm khó thể giải thích được cùng nhau cuốn đi thần trí của Lạc Tri Dư. Cậu theo bản năng bắt đầu giãy giụa, vò nát tấm ga trải giường của Tiêu Ngạn.

Tính kiêu ngạo và tự phụ của cậu trong nháy mắt đều bị vứt đi cho chó gặm, Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay lau hai hàng nước mắt thất vọng của mình, tỏ ra giận dữ.

Giận dữ mình vì sao nửa giờ trước không chạy luôn cho xong, lại quay sang giận Tiêu Ngạn là cái đồ không biết nói lý lẽ.

“Có ai như anh không? Hả?” Sau khi dừng một chút, Lạc Tri Dư lại bắt đầu nói, “Chậm một chút thì đã làm sao?”

“Anh sợ em sẽ cảm thấy anh không đủ thích em.” Vô lí hết sức.

Tiêu Ngạn là đang đợi cậu cảm thấy ổn hơn một chút, Lạc Tri Dư có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng thứ dực vọng chôn trong cơ thể cậu lúc bấy giờ. Chốc nữa đại khái cũng chẳng thoải mái hơn là mấy, mà nếu cứ dùng dằng như thế này, thì kiểu gì cả hai người cũng sẽ chẳng thể dễ chịu được.

Chi bằng cứ để một mình Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy khó chịu.

“Được rồi được rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư buông lỏng khăn trải giường, thả nhẹ thân thể, “Thứ hai tuần sau em phải giận anh mới được.”

Cậu hôm nay nói bậy rất nhiều, toàn là tự mình đi tìm đường chết, câu nói này cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn là bao.

“Biết rồi.” Thanh âm của Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại bên tai cậu, nghe có chút khàn khàn.

Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy, cậu trước nhất phải nên tìm một miếng băng keo dán chặt cái miệng mình lại đã, để tránh việc nói ra những lời tự chuốc hoạ vào thân. Tiêu Ngạn từ sau câu nói đó đã không còn mở miệng nói chuyện nữa, hắn chỉ gắt gao ấn lấy cậu, chuyên tâm làm cho nốt việc của hôm nay.

Cảm thấy thân thể tựa như đang bốc cháy, Lạc Tri Dư liền cố tình đi xem nhẹ thanh âm khiến người khác đỏ mặt tim đập đang vang vọng trong phòng kia. Phần eo dưới luôn có cảm giác tê mỏi khó nhịn, đau đớn thì lại dần dần biến mất, khoái cảm ngược lại xông vào cơ thể khiến cậu cảm thấy như mất đi điểm tựa.

Nhưng thân thể lại thành thật hơn so với chủ nhân nó rất nhiều, sau khi đã thực tuỷ biết vị, liền cực kỳ tự giác mở rộng con đường sâu nhất bên trong cơ thể ra.

Trong sách giáo khoa đã từng nói, đó chính là khoang sinh sản của Omega.

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đều cùng nhau sửng sốt.

“Đào Đào, có thể không?” Tiêu Ngạn cắn cắn dái tai cậu.

“Tùy anh đấy, cả người em đều là của anh rồi.” Đào Đào đã nằm yên như con cá chết từ lâu, cơ thể cũng bị bắt nạt đến choáng váng, “Dù sao cũng không đến mức đánh dấu hoàn toàn.”

Trên môi cậu còn đọng lại chút hơi nước, đôi mắt ửng hồng, lại dùng thái độ ngấm ngầm đồng ý tiếp tiếp nhận lời mời gọi của đối phương.

Điều này khiến Tiêu Ngạn nghĩ đến một từ, vừa trong sáng lại vừa gợi dục.

Lạc Tri Dư chỉ mong cho mọi chuyện hãy mau mau kết thúc, rồi thoát ra khỏi cái cảm giác khó nhịn này càng sớm càng tốt.

Vật thể đang tàn sát bừa bãi trong thân thể cậu đột nhiên xông vào lối nhỏ mới mở ra, Lạc Tri Dư khi nãy vừa thích ứng được đôi chút, giờ đây cảm xúc lại như tăng vọt lên vài tầng. Theo từng cú luật động của đối phương, cảm giác này càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng hơn, như thể đang có ai cầm lửa thiêu đốt linh hồn sâu bên trong mình.

“Không được……” Lạc Tri Dư bị làm cho suýt chút nữa là hỏng mất, cảm giác lung lay sắp đổ ban đầu giờ lại càng trở nên chân thật hơn. Cậu thấp giọng nức nở đôi chút, bắt đầu kịch liệt giãy giụa, bò lên phía trước muốn chạy trốn, lại bị Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy eo kéo trở về.

Alpha trong thời kỳ mẫn cảm đương nhiên sẽ hung hăng hơn bình thường rất nhiều. Hắn giả vờ như không thấy cậu vừa mới chạy trốn, ngón tay mang tính uy hiếp vòng đến trước người cậu, vò nát hai điểm yếu ớt trước ngực cậu vài lần, dục vọng của Alpha trong thân thể lại bành trướng thêm một chút, mạnh bạo nhấn chìm vào sâu bên trong.

“Em không làm nữa…… Anh đi ra ngoài, cái đồ quả quýt vỏ xanh này, mau tránh ra.” Lạc Tri Dư đổi ý.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Anh ơi.” Lạc Tri Dư giận dữ ném bay hai cái gối đầu, cứng không được, chỉ có thể mềm xuống, thanh âm và thân thể cũng theo đó mềm mỏng dần, “Em khó chịu……”

“Ở trên giường đừng gọi anh ơi.” Độ bình tĩnh của Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới lên được 1%, đã bị ai đó câu dẫn cho tụt xuống.

Kết Alpha gắt gao chặn lấy phía dưới cậu, không cho phép cậu giãy giụa. Tiêu Ngạn cũng không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể chậm rãi dỗ dành cậu.

“Tri ngã tâm thanh, dư ngã tâm an, em đã từng giải thích cho anh hiểu tên của em.” Tiêu Ngạn thỏ thẻ bên tai cậu, “Lạc Tri Dư, anh thích em.”

Lạc Tri Dư bấy giờ đã không còn khả năng nói thành một câu hoàn chỉnh, chỉ có thể bắt lấy tay của Tiêu Ngạn, hôn xuống vết sẹo năm xưa ấy, xem như câu trả lời của chính mình.

Cho đến tận lúc sau, toàn bộ dịch thể mang theo tin tức tố rót hết vào thân thể cậu, Tiêu Ngạn mới thong thả lui ra.

Lạc Tri Dư khóc xong, liền ghé vào vai Tiêu Ngạn nhẹ nhàng run rẩy một hồi, Tiêu Ngạn không nói nữa, vỗ về lưng cậu, có ý muốn an ủi và xin lỗi.

Lúc Lạc Tri Dư bị Tiêu Ngạn ôm đi rửa ráy cho sạch sẽ, cậu đã mệt đến nỗi nằm liệt cả người, lần tắm này cũng được tính là khá sạch sẽ. Cậu ngồi trong bồn tắm ngủ gà ngủ gật, một hồi sau bị Tiêu Ngạn vớt ra, còn loáng thoáng nghe thấy bản thân mình đang lắm mồm lắm miệng: “Có khi đây chính là túng dục quá độ trong truyền thuyết đấy.”

Bị lăn lộn đến thần trí không rõ mà vẫn có thể chọc cho người khác bật cười, đó cũng được coi như là trời sinh bản lĩnh.

Lạc Tri Dư, người không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì hiện đang nằm bá chiếm cả cái giường, ngủ đến mê man, Tiêu Ngạn ôm laptop, ngồi ở mép giường chăm cậu.

[ Quả quýt ]: Xin lỗi do trễ thế này mà còn quấy rầy mày, chỉ là có chút vấn đề, cực kỳ gấp rút, sáng mai mày trả lời tao cũng được.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Tao chưa ngủ, còn đang chơi game mà, cuộc sống về đêm chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu thôi, mày cứ nói đi.

[ Quả quýt ]: Độ phù hợp tin tức tố thấp có phải không thể đánh dấu hoàn toàn được đúng không.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]:???

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Trời má, có phải thứ tao đang nghĩ tới chính là cái đó không.

[ Tiền Sơ Vũ ]: Tin tao đi, sáng mai tao đi giục kết quả, hai tụi mày tuyệt đối không thể nào có độ phù hợp tin tức tố thấp được đâu!


	74. Chương 74: Em về trộm hộ khẩu cái nào

Lạc Tri Dư từ trước tới giờ chẳng phải là người chăm chỉ gì sất, sự ưu tú và tính kiên nhẫn của cậu đều là do quy tắc tạo ra. Cho nên sau khi kết thúc chuỗi ngày bị bắt học hành bị bắt dậy sớm của những năm cấp ba, thì ngoại trừ Tiêu Ngạn ra, chẳng ai có thể liên lạc được với cậu vào buổi sáng hết.

Hôm nay Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chứng nào tật nấy, thân thể mệt mỏi khiến cậu càng thích ngủ hơn, âm thanh Tiêu Ngạn rời giường rơi vào tai lúc cậu đang trong mộng đẹp, khiến Lạc Tri Dư cực kỳ bất mãn mà trở mình.

“Đã 5 giờ chưa, sao anh dậy sớm thế.”

Trên thân thể vẫn còn sót lại dư vị của ngày hôm qua, chỉ cần một động tác nhỏ cũng có thể khiến cậu càng buồn ngủ hơn. Dường như có thứ gì khác lạ so với thường ngày, dù cậu đang nằm trên giường nhắm chặt mắt, nhưng vẫn có thể cảm nhận được Tiêu Ngạn đang chăm chú nhìn mình.

Có mùi quả quýt nhàn nhạt làm bạn với Lạc Tri Dư, lại như là sợ quấy nhiễu cậu vậy, chỉ lởn vởn xung quanh thân mình cậu, không tiến lại gần.

“Đào Đào, anh ra ngoài một chuyến.” Tiêu Ngạn nhỏ giọng nói, “Chìa khóa anh mang đi nhé.”

Đúng thật là vẫn chưa tới 5 giờ sáng, Lạc Tri Dư không hề nói sai, chỉ là trong lòng Tiêu Ngạn có khúc mắc, nên muốn biết kết quả sớm một chút.

Lạc Tri Dư căn bản chẳng hề đáp lại hắn.

Ngày hôm qua là do Lạc Tri Dư tự tìm đường chết, giá trị tức giận của Lạc Tri Dư hôm nay cũng vì thế mà từ từ tăng lên, lúc Tiêu Ngạn đặt chân ra khỏi cửa, cũng xách cái chổi trong nhà theo ra ngoài.

Trước cửa bệnh viện trung tâm thành phố X, Tiêu Ngạn gặp được bạn học đại học Tiền Sơ Vũ của mình. Tiền Sơ Vũ hôm qua chơi game suốt đêm, nên chẳng ngủ được mấy, nhân tiện sáng sớm ghé qua đây chờ kết quả xét nghiệm luôn.

“Đây là giấy xét nghiệm lần trước.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa tờ giấy xét nghiệm cho thằng bạn, “Chỉ có của tao thôi, tờ của Lạc Tri Dư bị em ấy vẽ bậy lên mất rồi.”

“Yên tâm đi, tụi mày không thể nào là 0.001% được, độ phù hợp thấp sẽ không giống như bọn mày đâu, càng không cần phải bàn tới bước đánh dấu cuối cùng.” Tiền Sơ Vũ lật qua lật lại tờ xét nghiệm, “Còn may là bạn nhỏ nhà mày hôm qua không trong kỳ phát tình đấy.”

Tiêu Ngạn nắm chặt chìa khoá trong tay: “Là do tao không tốt.”

“Trường hợp này rất hiếm gặp, không trách bọn mày được.” Tiền Sơ Vũ nói, “Cũng không trách bệnh viện, que thử với phương pháp kiểm tra máu đều là những thứ cũ rồi, hơn nữa nếu không phải hai người cùng có tin tức tố cao cấp đụng nhau thì cũng sẽ không vấp phải tình huống này.”

“Tao biết.” Kỳ thật Tiêu Ngạn cũng chẳng cảm thấy tiếc nuối chút nào. Những chuyện mà Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư nên làm hay không nên làm, đều đã làm xong hết cả rồi.

“Alo, bố à?” Tiền Sơ Vũ tiếp điện thoại, “Vâng vâng vâng…… Vụ một đêm không ngủ bố từ từ hẵng mắng, giúp con tra kết quả xét nghiệm trước đi.”

99.999%

Đây là độ phù hợp tin tức tố trên thực tế của Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư.

Tin tức tố không có nói bọn họ không có khả năng, hắn và Lạc Tri Dư đều rất thích hợp.

Thật ra có rất nhiều chuyện hắn đã sớm dự liệu trước, cũng chẳng phải chưa từng nghi ngờ qua, chỉ là một khắc lúc con số kết quả 0.001% được bày ra trước mắt, liền khiến tất cả mọi người cảm thấy bọn họ không có khả năng.

Mấy năm cấp ba đó, những cặp AO khác nếu bị bắt thì chính là yêu sớm, còn bọn họ một khi đã bị bắt, thì chình là đánh nhau chứ chẳng còn gì khác nữa.

Bởi vì có Alpha sở hữu độ phù hợp tin tức tố rất cao với mình ở gần đó, cho nên lần trước thuốc ức chế của Lạc Tri Dư mới mất đi hiệu lực.

Cái tên Alpha khiến hắn ghen ghét từ lâu kia thực chất chẳng phải là ai khác, mà lại là chính bản thân hắn.

Tiền Sơ Vũ: “Woa, hâm mộ quá.”

“Ý nghĩa khoa học của độ phù hợp này chính là, khi hai người hoàn thành bước đánh dấu cuối cùng xong, thì hai người cũng không thể nào rời bỏ đối phương được nữa, rất công bằng.”

Tiền Sơ Vũ nhớ tới thứ hồi trước mình từng được nghe thấy nhìn thấy ở Nhất Trung, bèn cười thành tiếng: “Hai người bọn mày chắc từ trước đến giờ luôn nghĩ rằng tình yêu của mình là thứ độc nhất vô nhị, đi lệch khỏi khoa học và vi phạm vào nguyên tắc xã hội nhỉ.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Chả thế thì sao.

Đến cả người xung quanh cũng cho rằng như thế.

Thứ đã sớm không ai thèm để bụng, giờ lại xuất hiện trước mặt hắn với một con số cực khủng, khiến lòng hắn có chút vui mừng khôn xiết xen lẫn một chút khó tin.

“Hai người tụi mày chắc sẽ phải được in vào sách chuyên ngành của bọn tao thôi, chẳng qua đến lúc đó sẽ phải hỏi ý kiến bọn mày trước đã, viện trưởng sẽ liên hệ bọn mày sau.” Tiền Sơ Vũ nói, “Trước kia là cả hai người cùng phải trong kỳ dịch cảm với kỳ phát tình mới được đo, hiện tại chỉ cần một trong hai thứ đó là đo được rồi.”

“Chờ bạn nhỏ nhà mày phát tình rồi đưa sang đấy, chắc hẳn độ phù hợp sẽ còn cao hơn nữa, 100% cũng có thể. Để xem xem mày sẽ từ bỏ chuyện này, hay là tiế tục dẫn em ấy ra đây?”

“Không cần.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, “Vậy là đủ rồi.”

Hắn chỉ tới đây để đòi lại câu trả lời mà mình xứng đáng có được, vậy mới xem như danh chính ngôn thuận.

“Hâm mộ quá, con số được in trên giấy kết hôn cũng sẽ cao hơn người khác cả một đoạn luôn, ưu tú phết chứ lại.” Tiền Sơ Vũ chít chít nói.

Cái từ giấy kết hôn này, lại càng khiến cho ý định được ấp ủ từ sáng đến giờ của Tiêu Ngạn càng thêm kiên định hơn.

Tiêu Ngạn ở trung tâm bệnh viện ngây người nửa ngày trời, còn chưa về tới nhà, đã bước trước một bước cảm nhận được Lạc Tri Dư đang cực kỳ giận dữ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh về ngay đây!

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh còn biết đường về nữa à. Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Bữa sáng em muốn ăn gì, để anh mua!

[ Ve sầu ]: Em không cần, đồ ăn đặt dưới lầu phiền anh mang lên giúp cám ơn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Khoá cửa cũng chặt phết đấy chứ, cả chìa khóa lẫn cái chổi trong nhà đều biệt vô tăm tích luôn.

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh sai rồi.

Trước hết cứ nhận sai cái đã, Tiêu Ngạn có kinh nghiệm mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đừng thế chứ, anh có làm gì sai đâu, hôm qua chẳng phải vẫn còn lợi hại lắm sao.

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Quả quýt ]: Bây giờ anh lập tức trở về, có chuyện này muốn bàn với em.

Thực ra Lạc Tri Dư cũng chẳng tức giận là bao, thuốc ức chế cho A là do cậu ném, cái cảm giác đau hay khó chịu đều là do cậu tự tìm, nên cậu cũng không vô lý đến mức quá đáng như thế, chỉ là vừa mới sáng sớm Tiêu Ngạn đã có chuyện chạy ra ngoài, khiến cậu hơi hoang mang đôi chút.

Có chuyện gì mà gấp đến vậy nhỉ?

Tiêu Ngạn vẫn chưa trở về, Lạc Tri Dư ôm máy tính, ngồi ở trên giường giúp Tiêu Ngạn làm bài tập môn sinh lý.

Mấy câu hỏi khác Lạc Tri Dư đều làm rất ổn.

Còn cái câu trình bày và phân tích đề này, thì cậu lại không biết.

[ Đánh dấu hoàn toàn là gì? Có ý nghĩa gì? Đối với Alpha và Omega có ý nghĩa gì? Từ những kiến thức đã hoc và lý luận của bản thân, hãy nêu quan điểm của anh/chị về đánh dấu hoàn toàn theo nhiều góc nhìn khác nhau như sinh lý, xã hội, gia đình, cá nhân. ]

Trên mạng có rất nhiều khác loại tiểu thuyết này nọ, có cái thật có cái lại cực kỳ giả trân, xem xong hết đống đó Lạc Tri Dư liền có chút bi ai trong lòng.

Cậu và Tiêu Ngạn, với cái độ tin tức tố nhỏ như đinh thế này, thì đại khái là chẳng thể trải nghiệm được những lạc thú đó.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Nhớ tra điểm thi đại học nha.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sẽ có người giúp em tra thôi.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Còn ở nhà bạn trai à?

[ Ve sầu ]: Còn ạ, đang giúp bạn trai làm bài tập nè, khó quá đi, em không biết làm.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em mà cũng đồng ý làm cái loại chuyện này á? Hồi trước bài tập của em còn phải bắt Tiêu Ngạn nhà người ta làm hộ kia mà.

[ Ve sầu ]:…… Không biết nên giải thích với chị như thế nào bây giờ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cho nên em không giải thích đâu.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ra ngoài đây, đi ký hợp đồng, có thời gian thì để chị gặp mặt cậu bạn trai quả quýt của em nhé.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chuyện đó nói sau đi chị.

[ Ve sầu ]: Có khả năng chị không quá muốn thấy mặt anh ấy đâu.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến âm thanh chìa khóa tra vào ổ, tiếp theo chính là tiếng đóng cửa. Tiêu Ngạn xách theo đồ ăn Lạc Tri Dư đặt, một đường đi thẳng vào phòng ngủ, đặt bữa sáng ở trên ngăn tủ cạnh mép giường.

“Sao anh không về trễ chút, để em tiện ăn cơm trưa luôn.” Lạc Tri Dư lạnh lùng nói, “Ra ngoài còn mang theo chìa khóa, nhốt em ở trong phòng anh, là sợ em chạy mất hay là thế nào?”

Cậu chỉ mặc một tấm áo ngủ của Tiêu Ngạn, nó có hơi dài so với người cậu, vạt áo màu trắng nửa che nửa lộ được đáp xuống phần mông giữa hai chân cậu, Tiêu Ngạn chỉ dám nhìn thoáng qua, rồi lại dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.

“Vô liêm sỉ quá đi, Ngạn Ngạn.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ trích, “Sáng sớm tìm không thấy anh, anh không biết rằng trên sách có nói Omega cần phải được chăm sóc sao?”

Tiêu Ngạn tối hôm qua đã chăm sóc rồi, chỉ là tên nhóc lưu manh kia khi đó không quá tỉnh táo, chẳng nhớ rõ hôm qua mình nhắc đi nhắc lại câu gì, cũng chăng nhớ rõ hôm qua chính mình ngồi gọn trong bồn tắm ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng, tất cả đã bị cậu quên sạch hết.

Tiêu Ngạn cái gì cũng chưa nói, chỉ mặc cậu trách móc, còn rót cho cậu cốc nước ấm.

“Anh tủi thân à, Ngạn Ngạn?” Tính tình Lạc Tri Dư vốn dĩ chẳng khắt khe là mấy, thấy hắn không nói lời nào, cậu cũng trở nên có chút không đành lòng, “Không nói nữa không nói nữa, người bị bắt nạt là em, thế mà giờ lại thành em đi dỗ dành anh đây.”

Trước và sau khi lăn giường, hình như có điều gì đó đã thay đổi. Câu hiện tại thấy Tiêu Ngạn rất thuận mắt, mùi quả quýt cũng thích hơn khá nhiều, giống như có thứ gì đó liên kết chăt chẽ hơn so với đánh dấu tạm thời, trói buộc hai người bọn họ lại với nhau.

“Lạc Tri Dư.” Tiêu Ngạn gọi tên cậu.

“Hả?” Lạc Tri Dư đang duỗi tay lấy bữa sáng, “Gọi nghiêm trang thế, anh định làm gì à?”

Ngày thường cũng không thấy Tiêu Ngạn gọi tên cậu thế này.

“Nói với em chuyện này, em hãy chuẩn bị tâm lý đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Thái độ của chúng ta nên đoan chính lại một chút, việc này không phải việc nhỏ, anh không phải là tra A, em cũng không thể nào là tra O.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “??”

“Anh tối hôm qua…… Hình như lỡ đánh dấu hoàn toàn em mất rồi.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

“Khi nào?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi.

“Lúc em khóc lóc đến lợi hại nhất.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Có chút ấn tượng.

“Không đúng mà.” Lạc Tri Dư đưa ra nghi ngờ hợp lý, “Độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai ta thấp như vậy, đánh dấu tạm thời được đã là tốt lắm rồi, còn đánh dấu hoàn toàn thì không có biện pháp nào hết, anh phải tin tưởng khoa học chứ, khoa học nói chúng ta……”

Một tờ giấy kết quả xét nghiệm mới tinh được Tiêu Ngạn đưa tới trước mắt cậu, Lạc Tri Dư liếc mắt một cái đã thấy số liệu được in trên mặt giấy, chiếc bánh bao đang cầm trên tay cũng theo đó lộp bộp rơi xuống đất.

Đối tượng xét nghiệm: Lạc Tri Dư, Tiêu Ngạn

Thời gian xét nghiệm: Ngày X tháng X năm X

Độ phù hợp tin tức tố: 99.999%

Tình duyên: 99.999%

Ghi chú: Kiến nghị lựa chọn thời điểm khác đến xét nghiệm lại, có khả năng độ phù hợp tin tức tố sẽ cao hơn.

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Độ phù hợp từ 90% trở lên đều rất ít thấy, mà thứ lúc này cậu đang được nhìn thấy, lại cao xa hơn so với con số 90% rất nhiều.

“Sao có thể……” Lạc Tri Dư cầm kết quả xét nghiệm lên xem đi xem lại, “Chúng ta làm sao mà……”

“Đào Đào.” Tiêu Ngạn lấy lại tờ giấy xét nghiệm, để sang môt bên, nhẹ hôn xuống khóe môi phiếm hồng của cậu, “Đừng nói linh tinh nữa, chịu trách nhiệm với anh đi, về nhà trộm sổ hộ khẩu rồi mình đăng ký kết hôn.”

Lạc Tri Dư choáng váng.

“Nếu em không muốn phải lo lắng nhiều như vậy, thì chúng ta có thể đính hôn trước, rồi tốt nghiệp đại học xong lại đi kết hôn sau, được chứ?” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cho nên em về nhà trộm sổ hộ khẩu đi, anh cũng đi luôn.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Có gì khác nhau sao?

“Nói cách khác……” Lạc Tri Dư tổng kết.

“Nói cách khác.” Tiêu Ngạn tiếp lời cậu, “Hai ta phải về nhà khai báo hết câu chuyện làm phản của bọn mình, chắc phải gà bay chó sủa một hồi đây.”

Nửa giờ sau, Lạc Tư Tuyết lại nhận được tin nhắn mới từ cậu em trai.

[ Ve sầu ]: Lén-lút.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị có đó không? Trong nhà có ai không?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:? Không có ai hết, mấy bé mèo cũng không luôn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thật tốt quá, em về nhà một chuyến. Lén-lút.jpg

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Làm gì, cãi nhau với bạn trai à? Sao lại đột nhiên muốn về nhà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sổ hộ khẩu để ở chỗ nào thế, em về nhà trộm hộ khẩu cái nào. Lén-lút.jpg


	75. Chương 75: Thiếu bọn em một thông báo phê bình yêu sớm

“Ve sầu” đã gỡ một tin nhắn.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Gương-mặt-tươi-cười.jpg, chị đây còn chưa kịp xem đâu nha, gỡ cái tin nhắn gì đấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Không có chuyện gì to tát lắm đâu, chị chờ em tra điểm đã.

[ Ve sầu ]: Điểm đại học mới là quan trọng nhất.

“Có ai như em không?” Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới đốc thúc Lạc Tri Dư gỡ bỏ tin nhắn, nhẹ nhàng thở dài một hơi, “Chuyện lớn như vậy mà em còn muốn báo trước cho gia đình biết à?”

“Nhưng mà nếu không hỏi thì làm sao em biết nó được đặt ở chỗ nào chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư đúng là không biết thật.

“Thì hỏi bóng hỏi gió thôi, lừa chị em để chị em nói ra.” Tiêu Ngạn bảo, “Tối rồi bàn lại sau, giờ cứ xem như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra đã, hôm nay em cũng đừng về nhà, để anh về lấy trước.”

“Không sao đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư lật lại cuộc trò chuyện vừa rồi, “Chị em bảo vẫn chưa kịp xem.”

“Anh không tin.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu.

Nhà của Lạc Tri Dư ban đầu đúng thật là không có người, nhưng lại vì một cú điện thoại của Lạc Tư Tuyết, mà cả nhà đã trở về tụ họp đông đủ, còn dẫn theo ba bé mèo Anh lông ngắn về để trước cửa.

“Sao còn chưa về nhỉ?” Lạc Tư Tuyết lại nhìn thời gian.

Bố Lạc Tri Dư cũng khẩn trương liếc nhìn đồng hồ, tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Trên bàn trong phòng khách có đặt một quyển sổ hộ khẩu, mồi câu đã có, chỉ chờ cá cắn câu.

Nhưng cá lại không trở về.

“Kỳ lạ thật, con đúng là thấy thế mà, con không có nằm mơ.” Chị gái Lạc chột dạ lau mồ hôi, “Lạc Tri Dư đang suy nghĩ cái gì thế nhỉ?”

“Này là trò đùa kiểu gì thế, còn bảo muốn về trộm sổ hộ khẩu nữa chứ?”

Buổi chiều, trang tra cứu kết quả thi đại học đã được mở ra, chủ nhiệm Ngô dẫn đầu việc gọi điện báo tin vui về cho phụ huynhh các học sinh.

“Thi rất tốt, làm vẻ vang Nhất Trung của chúng tôi, đại học U chắc hẳn sẽ chẳng còn là vấn đề. Với cái thành tích này của em ấy, hoàn toàn có thể vào được ngành quản lý và phần mềm máy tính, nhưng dù thế thì vẫn phải tôn trọng quyết định của Lạc Tri Dư.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô thở dài thườn thượt, “Rốt cuộc tôi cũng có thể yên tâm rồi.”

“Về sau Lạc Tri Dư không còn ở Nhất Trung nên tôi cũng không quản được nữa, gia đình và phụ huynh nên chú ý đến em ấy nhiều hơn nhé. Em ấy với Tiêu Ngạn đều ở đại học U, mọi người nhớ dặn em ấy giữ khoảng cách với Tiêu Ngạn, thật ra bọn nó đều là hai đứa nhóc rất hiểu chuyện, hiện tại cũng đã bớt đánh nhau rồi, chẳng qua độ phù hợp tin tức tố thì vẫn còn rành rành ra đó, mình nên cẩn thận thì hơn.”

“Được ạ chủ nhiệm, cảm ơn thầy đã quan tâm.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nói vào điện thoại nói, “Lạc Tri Dư còn đang bận yêu đương đây, chưa thấy về nhà lần nào, không có thời gian tìm thằng bé bên oan gia kia để đánh nhau đâu ạ.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô yên tâm, “Tôi đây rất chờ mong có thể được gặp lại em ấy vào lẽ tốt nghiệp ở Nhất Trung.”

Tiêu Ngạn lúc chạng vạng về đến nhà, liền thấy bố mẹ đang ngồi nói chuyện ——

“Hôm nay bỗng dưng thấy cả nhà Lạc gia vội vã chạy về nhà.”

“Em cũng có thấy, nghe đồn thằng von út nhà họ bảo rằng muốn về nhà để trộm sổ hộ khẩu.”

“Phản nghịch đến thế cơ à?!” Tiêu Tự sợ ngây người, “Chẳng qua sao lại đột ngột thế này, Lạc Tri Dư nhà bọn họ yêu đương với thằng nhóc ở chỗ đẩu đâu nào vậy, đã nghĩ đến chuyện đính hôn luôn rồi.”

“Nhưng là muốn có sổ hộ khẩu thì hỏi người nhà là được rồi, vì sao lại muốn lấy trộm chứ? Chắc là bạn đời của thằng bé đó có vấn đề gì rồi, là do lớn lên xấu hay là nhân cách không ổn đây ta.”

“Dù sao cũng khẳng định là trong nhà vừa thấy sẽ không đồng ý với người này.”

“Có bạn mới từ phương xa tới, cực kỳ vui vẻ.” Em trai vẹt mở lời chào hỏi Tiêu Ngạn, người vừa mới bước vào cửa đã muốn chạy vọt ra ngoài.

“Con lên trường đây.” Tiêu Ngạn thay xong giày, đóng cửa đi ra ngoài, “Ngày mai còn có khóa, dạo này con bận lắm, nhiều khóa.”

Bố Tiêu Ngạn: “Ừ.”

Mẹ Tiêu Ngạn: “Ừ ừ.”

Cửa chính nhà được đóng lại.

“Bữa nào đó hẹn gặp mặt bạn trai của Tiêu Ngạn đi, nếu không sẽ khó chuẩn bị nghi lễ được.” Tiêu Tự đề nghị, “Chỉ là hình như nhìn Tiêu Ngạn không được vui vẻ cho lắm.”

Me Tiêu Ngạn: “Có thể suy xét cho chúng nó đính hôn trước, liên hệ gia đình bên kia, để em tìm xem sổ hộ khẩu nhà mình để chỗ nào.”

Một giờ sau ——

“Sổ hộ khẩu nhà mình đâu?”

“Không phải em cất nó sao??”

Ba ngày sau khi trang web tra cứu kết quả được mở ra, là lễ tốt nghiệp cho học sinh năm ba của Nhất Trung, một thời binh hoang mã loạn cuối cùng cũng phải kết thúc. Trên khuôn mặt những học sinh đến tham dự buổi lễ tốt nghiệp, ít nhiều gì cũng sẽ có vẻ ăn không ngồi rồi.

“Đạt điểm trung bình không?” Tỉnh Hi Minh vẫn còn nhớ rõ sự việc của ngày hôm đó, nên vừa nhìn thấy mặt đã chạy tọt sang hỏi Lạc Tri Dư, “Hai người tụi mày có phải dạo này vì chuyện tin tức tố nên hay gặp mặt nhau phải không, trên người mày nồng nặc mùi tin tức tố của anh Ngạn luôn í.”

Không rõ lắm hai người kia rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Tỉnh Hi Minh chỉ đơn thuần cảm thấy, có chút gì đó kỳ quái mà thôi.

“Thì cũng tàm tạm.” Lạc Tri Dư rất khiêm tốn.

Từ trước đến giờ câu vẫn luôn là người khiêm tôn với điểm số và thành tích của mình, hỏi đến thì lúc nào cũng là “vẫn thế” “cũng tạm” “lần này tao không phát huy toàn bộ thực lực”, người khác không tin, nhưng Tường Đầu Thảo chắc chắn sẽ tin.

“Nén bi thương.” Tỉnh Hi Minh ôm bả vai đứa bạn cùng phòng, “Nỗ lực vượt qua là được.”

“Sao em lại tới nữa?” Chủ nhiệm nhìn chằm chằm Tiêu Ngạn, người đang ngồi chễm chệ ở hàng ghế đầu tiên của khán phòng, “Lễ tốt nghiệp của đối thủ một mất một còn mà cũng muốn đến xem hả?”

“Tìm lại hồi ức cấp ba thôi thầy ạ.” Tiêu Ngạn vẫn dùng lại cái lý do đó, “Yên tâm đi chủ nhiệm, sang năm em sẽ không tới nữa, nhưng bọn em sẽ đôi lúc về lại thăm trường.”

“Bọn em?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô nghi hoặc.

Lễ tốt nghiệp có học sinh năm nhất năm hai tới đây xem, toàn bộ khán phòng đều là học sinh. Lạc Tri Dư ngồi ở trên đài, nhìn thấy Tiêu Ngạn đang ở dưới đài, nhớ lại mùa thu của ba năm trước, cậu với kẻ thù từ bé là Tiêu Ngạn, cũng là ở nơi đây, bởi vì sự ưu tú mà gặp lại nhau lần nữa.

Phía sau vị đại biểu học sinh ưu tú Lạc Tri Dư, là một ppt được chuẩn bị tươm tất cho bài nói.

“Chi sẻ kinh nghiệm học tập của các học sinh ưu tú”

Tiêu đề ở trang đầu bài thuyết trình chính là cái này.

Nhưng ——

“Tôi thấy hôm nay phụ huynh cũng không tới nhiều lắm.” Đại biểu học sinh bắt đầu lên tiếng, “Vậy thì đừng chia sẻ kinh nghiệm học tập nữa nhé, nói về mấy thứ mà bọn học sinh chúng ta thường thích nghe đi.”

Dưới đài ầm lên một mảng âm thanh trầm trồ khen ngợi, xen lẫn trong đó còn có vài tiếng gọi “Anh Lạc” nghe rất chi là giang hồ.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “???”

“Thôi, cứ để bọn nó quậy đi.” Chủ nhiệm Từ với phó hiệu trưởng từ trước đến giờ nổi tiếng nghiêm túc, cũng đã đoán ra được Lạc Tri Dư sẽ chẳng nói chuyện một cách đàng hoàng đâu, “Ba năm cũng chỉ có một lần này.”

“Một người thi được điểm kém……” Lạc Tri Dư mới vừa mở miệng nói chuyện, phía dưới đã là một bầu trời la ó.

“Được rồi, điểm của tôi không kém.” Lạc Tri Dư thừa nhận, “Tôi là một người tự phụ mà còn thích làm bộ làm tịch khiêm tốn, thi xong cũng thích đối chiếu đáp án, còn thích tìm những ai than rằng mình làm bài không được.”

“Cậu ấy là thế à?” Bên cạnh có người hỏi Tiêu Ngạn.

“Đúng vậy.” Cũng chỉ có một mình Tiêu Ngạn tìm được lạc thú trong cái tính tình đó thôi, thay bằng người khác chắc chỉ có nước tức tưởi mà chết.

Lạc Tri Dư đứng trên đài chờ âm thanh ồn ào kết thúc, lại tiếp tục nói: “Kinh nghiệm học tập của tôi có lẽ sẽ không phù hợp với mọi người, tôi thích kiểu ban ngày chơ xả láng buổi tối điên cuồng làm bài, cuối cùng còn tìm mọi cách để lén lút thi vào ngành nghệ thuật, không thể gọi là học sinh ưu tú được, hơn nữa tôi còn yêu sớm.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm: “?”

Toàn thể lớp ba: “?”

Chủ nhiệm và hiệu trưởng: “?”

“Em ấy yêu sớm với ai?” Chủ nhiệm Ngô quay sang hỏi thăm Tiêu Ngạn ngồi bên cạnh, “Sao thầy chưa hề thấy nhỉ?”

Tiêu Ngạn để lại cho các thầy cô một nụ cười vô tội: “À.”

“Sao nụ cười của anh Ngạn cứ lạ lùng thế nào ấy.” Có người chọc chọc Nghiêm Tử Hàm.

Lạc Tri Dư khiêm tốn xong, phạm vào vài điểm khiến nhiều người tức giận xong, mới bắt đầu nghiêm trang thực hiện quy trình của buổi lễ tốt nghiệp: “Cảm ơn công lao dạy dỗ của hiệu trường và thầy cô trong suốt ba năm qua, cảm ơn hai vị chủ nhiệm đã luôn quan tân, cảm ơn dì quản ký túc đã bảo quản kỹ cái nồi, cảm ơn mười mấy bé mèo đã làm bạn với chúng ta suốt ba năm qua.”

“Cảm ơn chủ nhiệm Ngô đã tận tình khuyên bảo, cảm ơn thầy chủ nhiệm đã luôn để ý em mỗi giờ tự học.”

“Cảm ơn tên bạn cùng phòng của tôi, đoạn thời gian cấp ba chúng ta đã gặp quá nhiều người, sau này có thể sẽ là người bạn cả đời của chúng ta, bộ đồng phục Nhất Trung thường bị chúng ta chê ỏng chê eo nhiều lần như vậy, nay lại là lần cuối cùng tôi được mặc nó, tôi vẫn có chút gì đó tiếc nuối.”

Từ nay về sau, bộ đồng phục của Nhất Trung, sẽ cùng với từng nhánh cây lá cỏ nơi đây, trở thành một phần ký ức khắc sâu vào thế hệ của bọn họ.

“Cuối cùng, còn phải cảm ơn một người.”

“Bởi vì anh ấy tôi mới hiểu được thế nào là tình đồng đội, cũng bởi vì anh ấy, tôi mới đối với từng giai đoạn của đời người, cảm thấy chờ mong, khiến tôi không ngừng tiến về phía trước, chạy theo bước chân anh ấy.”

“Có thể người ổng muốn cảm ơn là đối tượng yêu sớm của ổng đó.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm dựng hai lỗ tai lên, “Giấu kỹ ghê, sao hồi xưa không thấy nhắc đến nhỉ.”

“Tôi cũng tò mò phết, Lạc Tri Dư từ chối nhiều người như vậy, cuối cùng lại rơi vào lưới tình của ai đây.”

“Thật ra tôi còn nghe bảo, ổng là đang yêu xa đó.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói, “Chắc tụi mình không quen biết đâu.”

Khán đài dần an tĩnh trở lại, mọi người đều đang chờ câu nói kế tiếp của Lạc Tri Dư.

“Lúc tôi còn học năm nhất, anh ấy đã ngồi ngay trước đội hình lớp tôi ăn dưa, bị tôi xách cái chổi đuổi đánh qua tận ba bốn con đường……”

“Nhưng mà anh em cứ yên tâm, có nhân tất có quả, thù này tôi đã trả, là vào kỳ nghỉ hè năm ngoái.”

“Tôi cũng đã từng mượn đồng phục của anh ấy, mượn chăn của anh ấy, còn kéo anh ấy xuống nước cùng, để anh ấy bị trừ hạnh kiểm với tôi……”

“Không phải nói về bạn trai.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm thất vọng nói, “Tốt nghiệp còn không quên cảm ơn đối thủ cũ của mình nữa chứ.”

“Ồ, là Tiêu Ngạn à.”

“Thôi dẹp tiệm nào.” Có người nói, “Lễ tốt nghiệp rồi mà còn nhắc tới chuyện này nữa.”

“Ngồi yên hết lại cho tôi.” Lạc Tri Dư đứng trên đài thấy nhóm người này bắt đầu rục rịch, “Cất điện thoại vào.”

“Thứ tôi muốn nói chính là, lúc tôi lên năm hai, bọn tôi có đi thi một cuộc thi tiếng Anh ngoài trường, vì phòng không đủ, mọi người đều phải chắp vá cho hai người bọn tôi ở cùng nhau, bởi vì độ phù hợp tin tức tố của bọn tôi chỉ xấp xỉ bằng không.”

“Nhưng mà……”

Lạc Tri Dư gõ một cái lên dấu cách trên bàn phím máy tính, chuyển ppt sang trang thứ hai.

“Hay để em báo tin vui cho các thầy cô cái nha, bọn em trước sau như một vẫn luôn là người ưu tú, cho dù là điểm thi đại học, hay là độ phù hợp tin tức tố, đều sẽ không bao giờ để trường học mất mặt đâu ạ.”

Đầng sau trang đầu bài ppt của Lạc Tri Dư, chẳng có gì khác pngoài một tờ kết quả xét nghiệm độ phù hợp tin tức tố bằng giấy trắng mực đen.

Lạc Tri Dư, Tiêu Ngạn

Đồ phù hợp tin tức tố: 99.999%

Tình duyên: 99.999%

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “???”

Cái này mà bảp là cũng tạm á hả?

Cậu ta đúng thật là không nên tin mấy câu chuyện tầm bậy của Lạc Tri Dư mà.

“Cái quái gì thế này?” Nghiêm Tử Hàm choáng váng, “Thiệt hay giả vậy.”

Toàn bộ khán đài đều sôi trào hết cả lên, trong thanh âm kêu loạn ấy còn có thể nghe được vài từ như “Đm” hay “á đù”, cùng với ti tỉ những từ khác dùng để miêu tả sự khó tin của mọi người đi kèm nữa.

“Gì mà cao thế này?”

“Trời ạ, độ phù hợp lý tưởng??”

Chén trà trong tay chủ nhiêm Ngô bộp một tiếng rơi xuống đất, lăn vài vòng.

“Chủ nhiệm.” Tiêu Ngạn ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu như có chút tiếc nuối mà nói, “Có vẻ như thầy đã nợ bọn em một lần, cái thông báo phê bình ấy.”


	76. Chương 76: Sổ hộ khẩu nhà chú có còn không

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Chủ nhiệm Từ: “?”

Hiệu trưởng và các thầy cô từng tự nhận rằng mình đã thành công trong việc giáo dục đạo đức sau những lần khuyên ngăn: “……”

Thầy giáo Tống khi xưa bắt được hai người bọn họ ở vườn cây ngô đồng: “……”

Tờ giấy xét nghiệm độ phù hợp tin tức tố lấy từ bệnh viện trung tâm được xuất hiện một cách sắc nét trên màn hình chiếu, ngày có kết quả xét nghiệm, chính là ngày sau khi có điểm đại học kia.

“Chuyện này từ khi nào vậy?” Chủ nhiệm hỏi, “Ban đầu là đánh nhau thật cơ mà, thầy không nhìn nhầm đâu, Lạc Tri Dư hung dữ như vậy, còn xối cả một lon nước ngọt lên người em.”

“Ban đầu đúng là đánh thật ạ, thông thường đều là em trêu chọc em ấy, đến nỗi bắt đầu yêu sớm từ bao giờ cũng không hay, hẳn là rất sớm đi. Hồi đó Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn mặc đồng phục màu đỏ, còn em là đồng phục xanh lam cho học sinh năm hai.” Sinh viên Tiêu Ngạn bổ sung thêm một câu, “Em theo đuổi em ấy.”

“……”

Một hàng dài các thầy cô vừa nghe đã cảm thấy ngứa răng cực kỳ, nhưng cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác, hai cậu học sinh này đã tốt nghiệp Nhất Trung hết rồi, quản không được nữa.

Lời Tiêu Ngạn nói thực chất cũng không sai, trường học xác thật đã thiếu hai người bọn họ một lần thông báo phê bình.

“Cho nên lần đó lúc đi thi đấu ngoài trường……”

“Em chọc em ấy cáu lên, hôm đó Lạc Tri Dư đơn phương muốn chiến tranh lạnh với em, nhưng mà không sao nữa rồi, cảm ơn các thầy cô trong đoàn đã cho bọn em một cơ hội làm lành.” Tiêu Ngạn nghiêm túc nói lời cảm ơn.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Cho nên buổi tối ở vườn cây nhỏ hôm đó Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư căn bản không cần phải khuyên can, Lạc Tri Dư mỗi lần tan học luôn chạy lên lầu hai chơi cũng không phải là để gây chuyện.

Tiêu Ngạn mỗi sáng sớm tinh mơ đứng dưới cửa ký túc xá Omega không phải vì ngứa đòn, mà là để chờ Lạc Tri Dư cùng nhau đi học.

Tình bạn mà hai người họ tùy thời biểu hiện thì ra lại là tình yêu,đôi lúc còn lộ ra những mâu thuẫn nho nhỏ khi yêu cửa hai người nữa.

Mà sau khi tốt nghiệp, cậu bạn Tiêu Ngạn liên tiếp trèo tường về thăm, cũng không phải tới tìm Lạc Tri Dư đánh nhau.

“Tôi đây là…… Khẩn trương sai chỗ rồi.” Chủ nhiệm thở dài.

“Không sao đâu thầy.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Bọn em mới là thảm đây này, bình thuờng mỗi khi ở chung với nhau, bọn em một chút cũng chẳng giấu diếm, kết quả là ngoại trừ việc hai đứa học chung đại học U với nhau ra, thì không ai cảm thấy chuyện giữa bọn em là thật cả.”

“Điều em muốn nói chính là thế đó.” Lạc Tri Dư bảo, “Mấy câu nói chăm chỉ học tập này kia mọi người đều nghe đến chán hết rồi, nên em nghĩ tờ giấy kết quả này sẽ khiến mọi người cảm thấy thú vị hơn.”

“Tóm lại, chúc cho mọi sự nỗ lực của bạn đều sẽ được đền đáp, nguyện cho ngày mai của bạn luôn được đẹp như mơ.”

Đây là ước nguyện được Tiêu Ngạn để lại ở nơi đây, vào ngày này năm ngoái, Lạc Tri Dư nghe thấy được, cũng quyết định gửi gắm lại cho thế hệ sau.

Lạc Tri Dư đang đứng trên đài thu dọn máy tính, bày tỏ những lời chúc tốt đẹp nhất đến hai khối sắp thi đại học xong, liền cắp laptop của mình rồi tẩu thoát, cũng chẳng để ý mấy câu chữ mình vừa nói khi nãy có đã khiến cho bao nhiêu người bùng nổ.

Nhất Trung lùng sục học sinh yêu sớm nghiêm như thế, vậy mà hiện tại trước mắt lại có hai con cá lọt lưới.

Cá lọt lưới còn thường xuyên dẩu mông nhảy nhót dưới mí mắt của bọn họ, thiếu điều chưa nói “Đến bắt tui đi nè” ra thôi, kết quả vẫn bị bọn họ bỏ qua một cách có chọn lọc.

Không thể nào trách con cá lươn lẹo được, mà phải trách lưới đánh cá bị thủng một lỗ.

“Chuyện kết quả xét nghiệm khi nãy là như thế nào.” Đón đầu hắn là các câu hỏi của thầy cô.

“Lần đo trước không được tính là đo sai.” Tiêu Ngạn giải thích, “Vấn đề là nằm ở trên người bọn em, tình trạng của bọn em tương đối đặc thù.”

“Hình như bảo là tin tức tố của bọn em đều thuộc hàng cao cấp, nếu độ phù hợp tin tức tố không nằm trong khoảng đặc biệt thì phương pháp xét nghiệm thông thường sẽ không thể nào đo ra được ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống vị trí trống cạnh người Tiêu Ngạn, “Đúng rồi, cảm ơn chủ nhiệm mấy năm nay đã yểm hộ cho bọn em nhé.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô vừa mới tự uống trà để an ủi bản thân được một nửa, đã bị câu nói này của Lạc Tri Dư làm cho nghẹn cả họng, ho khan hết nửa ngày cũng chẳng thốt ra được cả câu hoàn chỉnh.

Cho dù có thật sự là như thế, nhưng đứa nhỏ này nói chuyện cũng trực tiếp quá đấy, đến cả cái bậc thang cho ông xuống nhẹ nhàng cũng chẳng có.

“Phục luôn, hai người cũng được ghê đó.” Tỉnh Hi Minh ngồi ở hàng ghế số hai dường như đang lẩm bẩm lầu bầu, “Cách một tầng phòng học, cách vài ba dãy nhà mà cũng gọi là yêu sớm, sao tôi lại không nghĩ ra sớm hơn nhỉ.”

“Trời ạ, a Thảo có còn nhớ vào cái hôm sinh nhật của Tiêu Ngạn không, cái trò nói thật hay mạo hiểm ấy, thì ra mấy lời đó của Lạc Tri Dư đều là thật lòng.” Nghiêm Tử Hàm khóc không ra nước mắt, “Sao lại không ai tin cơ chứ.”

“Ông là người dẫn đầu cho cái đoàn không tin đó đấy, tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ nhé ông tiểu que cay.” Lạc Tri Dư quay đầu lại, “Còn dám dùng cái trò mạo hiểm bỉ ổi của ông để khinh bỉ tôi nữa.”

Nghiêm Tử Hàm: “……”

Vòng bạn bè ——

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Hôm nay là lễ tốt nghiệp của năm ba, để tui báo cái tin vui này cho các bạn học đã tốt nghiệp ở Nhất Trung xem nhé. [ Ảnh chụp đơn xét nghiệm. ]

[ Phàn Việt ] bình luận: Bố đệt! Sao được độ phù hợp tin tức tố lý tưởng luôn vậy, hình ảnh Tiêu Ngạn bảo nó rất miệt thị tin tức tố giờ lại đang hiện ra trước mắt, thì ra cần cù bù thông minh là có thật! QAQ

[ Thang Nguyên trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận:…… Có khi tui ngủ chưa tỉnh, chờ tui đi ngủ cái đã, tí nữa quay lại xem sau nhé.

[ Trương Thự không phải mochi ] bình luận:??? Thật hay giả vậy trời, để xách qua cho chủ nhiệm Ngô xem nào a ha ha ha ha ha, chủ nhiệm có khi điên đầu luôn ấy.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] trả lời [ Trương Thự không phải mochi ]: Mỉm-cười.jpg

Câu chuyện về độ phù hợp tin tức tố mới của hai người bọn họ rất nhanh đã được lan truyền khắp trường học, nhóm chat của các thầy cô cũng bắt đầu bàn tán về chuyện này ——

[ Cô Trương dạy toán ]: Tôi có ấn tượng khá sâu sắc với em Lạc Tri Dư. Hôm đầu tiên đến dạy ở lớp ba của em ấy, em ấy mặc đồng phục của Tiêu Ngạn rồi bảo tôi rằng em ấy là Tiêu Ngạn. Sau khi nghe nói về độ phù hợp tin tức tố của hai em ấy, toi liền nghĩ quan hệ của hai em ấy chắc kém lắm, giờ thì lại đúng là không ngờ tới.

[ Thầy Hứa dạy sinh lý ]: Có chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra saoPhát sinh cái gì sao?

[ Thầy Hứa dạy sinh lý ]: Để tôi đi xem……

[ Thầy Hứa dạy sinh lý ]:…… Ối trời ơi.

[ Thầy giáo Lý ]: Chúng ta có khuyên ngăn kiểu gì thì vẫn thế thôi……

Lễ tốt nghiệp kết thúc, đám người dưới khán đài ngồi một lúc lâu vẫn không chịu đi. Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư bị các thầy cô vây quanh, hỏi về chuyện độ phù hợp tin tức tố.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Qua đây qua đây.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tới liền.

Tiêu Ngạn tiếp tục ra vẻ biết mà không trả lời, còn Lạc Tri Dư thì đi tìm Tỉnh Hi Minh.

Tỉnh Hi Minh thần thần bí bí kéo Lạc Tri Dư đến góc khán phòng không người, bày ra bộ dạng muốn thì thầm to nhỏ.

“Sáng nay tao cứ cảm thấy mùi tin tức tố trên người mày khang khác kiểu nào ấy.” Tỉnh Hi Minh là bạn cùng phòng ba năm cấp ba của Lạc Tri Dư, đương nhiên sẽ hiểu rõ tin tức tố của Lạc Tri Dư hơn người khác, “Hai người đã làm gì?”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “Đừng bảo tao bọn mày cái gì cũng chưa làm, tao không tin đâu, tao không còn là Tường Đầu Thảo của quá khứ nữa.”

“Ai.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vai thằng bạn bạn cùng phòng, “Mấy người bọn mày lúc nào cũng bị tin tức tố che mắt, lần trước tao bảo gì bọn mày cũng không tin, hiện tại thì sao?”

“Biết vậy đã chẳng thế.” Tỉnh Hi Minh nói tiếp, “Đến mức nào rồi?”

“Mày cảm thấy thế nào?” Lạc Tri Dư buông tay, “Gạo nấu thành cơm luôn rồi.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……”

“Gạo nấu…… Thế kế tiếp bọn mày phải làm gì bây giờ?” Tỉnh Hi Minh đi qua đi lại hai bước, phân tích rõ tình huống trước mắt, “Nhớ không lầm thì quan hệ gia đình hai bọn mày kém lắm, đều là những người có tiếng trong nghề.”

“Không biết.” Cái vấn đề về truyền thống lâu đời của hai gia đình này, lúc nào cũng khiến Lạc Tri Dư phải đau đầu không thôi, “Đi một bước tính một bước, tao trước tiên cứ phải lấy được sổ hộ khẩu về tay đã.”

Tỉnh Hi Minh: “……”

Ba năm, bọn họ như vừa điếc vừa mù mà cố tình xem nhẹ chuyện này, còn hai người kia thì đã từ lâu dùng chính sức lực của mình để đến được bước đính hôn.

Dốc không ít sức lực.

Lạc Tri Dư cân nhắc về việc sổ hộ khẩu thật lâu, nề hà trong nhà dạo đây luôn có người, thật sự tìm không ra cơ hội thích hợp. Cậu tiếp tục ở nhà Tiêu Ngạn ăn chực nằm chực, đôi lúc còn theo Tiêu Ngạn đi học, đến nỗi khuôn mặt của từng người bạn học Tiêu Ngạn đều được cậu biét hết.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Đêm nay có tiệc, về nhà một chuyến đi, dẫn em đi làm quen với mọi người.

[ Ve sầu ]: Ok ạ.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Muốn dẫn cậu bạn trai đại học của em tới không, ra mắt mọi người tí.

[ Ve sầu ]: Không cần đâu, anh ấy bận học lắm.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Tiêu Ngạn hình như cũng tới, hai đứa không được đánh nhau đâu đấy.

[ Ve sầu ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Bọn em thật sự sẽ không đánh nhau đâu, lớn từng này tuổi đầu rồi còn đánh nhau làm gì chứ.

“Anh cũng đi à?” Lạc Tri Dư đẩy điện thoại sang cho Tiêu Ngạn đang ngồi bên cạnh.

“Đi chứ, còn không định nói cho anh biết sao.” Tiêu Ngạn cúi đầu ghi chép, “Chờ tí tan học anh lái xe, hai ta cùng tới.”

“Chúng ta đi trước đi.” Lạc Tri Dư sinh ra tâm kế, “Đêm nay có khi trong nhà không có ai, xem em tuyệt kỹ của em đây.”

Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư từ tầng hầm đi lên bằng thang máy của khách sạn, gặp được Lạc Tư Tuyết vừa mới tới. Chị gái nhà họ Lạc mặc lễ phục cho buổi tiệc, chân mang giày cao gót, đứng sững sờ ở cửa thang máy.

“Sao hai em lại tới cùng nhau?” Chị gái Lạc có chút hoang mang.

“Tiện đường ạ.” Cả hai đồng thời nói.

Chị gái Lạc: “?” Làm gì mà lại trùng hợp thế nhỉ, đúng là nghĩ không ra mà.

Cậu bạn Lạc Tri Dư đã tốt nghiệp lần này không còn mang theo bài tập tới làm nữa, mà là mang theo tai nghe, tổ đội với Tiêu Ngạn cùng nhau chơi game, đôi lúc sẽ có vài nguòi tới đây, bọn họ đều sẽ đứng dậy chào hỏi.

“Hai đứa chúng nó hôm nay sao trông hài hòa thế.” Lạc Tư Tuyết trong lúc vô ý liền nói ra.

“Có khi là vì câu nói bắt bọn nó hòa đồng với nhau lần trước giờ đã có chút tác dụng đi.” Bố Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Không nên mang chuyện giữa người lớn với nhau ea để áp đặt lên bọn trẻ sau này.”

“Vâng.” Lạc Tư Tuyết có chút thất thần.

Người bạn đại học của cô vừa tốt nghiệp xong liền đến Nhất Trung dạy học, từ lâu đã không lên lạc với nhau, hôm nay lại mời cô ăn một miếng dưa to đùng.

[ Lăng Duy Thiến ]: Tuyết Tuyết, Lạc Tri Dư có phải em bà không nhỉ? Tôi nhớ hồi xưa hình như có lần bà đã từng nhắc qua ấy.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]:? Đúng!

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em tôi lại làm gì à?!

[ Lăng Duy Thiến ]: Không làm gì hết, hôm nay là lễ tốt nghiệp, sau đó tôi thấy được một tờ giấy xét nghiệm độ phù hợp tin tức tố thôi.

[ lăng duy thiến ]: [ Ảnh chụp giấy xét nghiệm ]

[ lăng duy thiến ]: Độ phù hợp hoàn mỹ về mặt lý thuyết, em trai Lạc nhà bà cũng ưu tú quá đi.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ai cơ???

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Tiêu Ngạn?!

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Không đúng, hai đứa bọn nó không phải là 0% sao?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Không đúng……

“Làm phiền một chút, cho cháu hỏi tin tức tố của Tiêu Ngạn có mùi gì ạ?” Lạc Tư Tuyết buột miệng thốt ra.

Dò hỏi tin tức tố của người khac là một hành vi không được lễ phép cho lắm, Lạc Dịch nhanh chóng lắc đầu, dùng ánh mắt ngăn câu hỏi của cô con gái lại.

“Ai da không có việc gì, muốn hỏi thì cứ hỏi thôi, đã thời đại nào rồi, hỏi tin tức tố thì có làm sao đâu, không có gì là không lễ phép cả.” Bố Tiêu Ngạn kiêu ngạo nói, “Tiêu Ngạn nhà chú có tin tức tố mùi quýt, vừa tươi mát dễ ngửi, lại còn rất dinh dưỡng.”

“Mùi quýt???” Phản ứng của cả nhà họ Lạc đều như được phóng đại lên, “Thế mà lại là mùi quýt.”

“Cũng như nhau ấy mà, chỉ là mùi hoa quả bình thường thôi.” Ông chủ Tiêu thu hoạch được phản ứng mình mong muốn, bèn tỏ ra rất kiêu ngạo.

Ý ngoài mặt chính là, Tiêu Ngạn còn ưu tú hơn bình thường rất nhiều.

“Chú ơi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết thêm vào một câu, “Thứ cho cháu mạo muội hỏi, sổ hộ khẩu nhà chú có còn không?”

Cách đó không xa, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn vừa mới nãy vẫn còn ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên sô pha chơi game, giờ đã biến đâu không thấy.


	77. Chương 77: Như mình mong muốn

Bố Tiêu Ngạn: “? Có chứ, chỉ là dạo này đột nhiên lại tìm không thấy nữa, chú tìm cũng được mấy ngày rồi”

Hỏi tin tức tố còn được, giờ sao tự dưng lại hỏi tới sổ hộ khẩu thế này.

“Ờm……” Đều là dân làm ăn cả, nên sau vài ba câu nói vừa được thốt ra, bố mẹ Tiêu Ngạn đều đột nhiên phản ứng lại.

Cái cậu người yêu của Lạc Tri Dư, không biết từ đâu tới, rất có thể lớn lên tính tình xấu, là Tiêu Ngạn nhà mình đấy ư?

Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư?

Người bị bọn họ cười nhạo nửa ngày trời, lại là thằng con nhà mình ư?

“Chuyện này, cháu nghĩ chú nên để tâm một chút.” Chị gái Lạc có hơi mệt mỏi mà xoa huyệt thái dương, “Tin tức tố của thằng nhóc Lạc Tri Dư nhà cháu là mùi đào, với cái trực giác của cháu, thì hai đứa chúng nó đã ở cùng nhau không phải ngày một ngày hai, có lẽ chú sẽ cảm thấy khá quen thuộc đi.”

Lần trước lúc Tiêu Ngạn nói “Cảm ơn chị”, đáng lẽ ra cô phải phát hiện mới đúng.

Nhưng mấy hành động kỳ quái của hai thằng bé này thực chất đã ăn sâu vào lòng mọi người rồi, nếu không phải đã thấy được tờ giấy kết quả xét nghiệm kia, cô cũng không thể nào tưởng tượng ra nổi tình cảnh lúc này.

Còn có tấm ảnh “Bạn trai vừa bước ra khỏi bồn tắm” khó hiểu hồi trước nữa, còn có vòng bạn bè của Lạc Tri Dư thường xuyên định vị ở đại học U nữa.

Ông chủ Tiêu: “……”

Ông chủ Lạc: “……”

“Ồ, cháu vừa nhận được tin, thiết bị ghi hình trong nhà lại bị tắt, xem như mọi chuyện đã rõ rồi ha.” Lạc Tư Tuyết mặt vô biểu tình nói, “Chú à, có phải dạo gần đây, đoạn băng ghi hình của nhà chú cũng bắt đầu trở nên gồ ghề lồi lõm như bị cắt xén đúng không.”

“Ừ……” Máy theo dõi thường xuyên bị hỏng, nếu không thì là bị người khác tắt máy, mọi người cũng chẳng suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cho rằng con mình cần làm chuyện gì đó riêng tư.

Mê cung chưa có lời giải đáp giờ đã được gỡ bỏ, cả hai bên đều cảm thấy không biết phải làm thế nào.

“Cho bố vài giây đã.” Lạc Dịch ngồi xuống sô pha, “Điều này có nghĩa, bạn trai của Lạc Tri Dưi, là Tiêu Ngạn?”

“Hai đứa chúng nó có phải ngứa da rồi không nhỉ?” Hai bên oan gia cùng ngành tại một thời khắc quan trọng lúc này đây, bắt đầu đạt đến một quan điểm chung, “Đây chẳng phải là…… Đang muốn đối nghịch lại gia đình sao?”

Thì ra là thế.

Chuyện này hoàn toàn có thể giải thích, lí do vì sao mà cả hai bên gia đình vẫn chưa thể tìm hiểu xem bạn trai của con mình như thế nào, dáng người tròn hay dẹp.

“Cháu nhớ ra rồi, có phải nhà chú nuôi một con vẹt, lớn lên bộ lông thì hoa hoè loè loẹt nói chuyện thì chua lòm không.” Lạc Tư Tuyết tiếp tục chém đinh chặt sắt, “Đôi lúc còn nhả vài câu tiếng Anh nữa.”

Tiêu Tự bèn giữ lại chút mặt mũi cho cậu em vẹt nhà mình: “Có, nhưng nói chuyện không chua, là con vẹt có văn hoá đấy, phát âm tiếng Anh chuẩn không cần chỉnh luôn, được đích thân Tiêu Ngạn nhà chú dạy.”

“Thì ra là của nhà ông à.” Bố mẹ Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn ấn tượng khác sâu với chú vẹt được gởi nuôi ở nhà bọn họ bữa cuối tuần ấy.

“Mọi người cứ từ từ thảo luận.” Lạc Tư Tuyết lại vứt ra một tấm ảnh chụp giấy kết quả xét nghiệm tin tức tố, “Việc đã đến nước này, thì đứng đây đánh nhau hay ra ngoài tẩn nhau, mọi người tự mình quyết định đi.”

“Dù sao lần trước cũng là mọi người bảo không ổn, nên mới quyết định để hai đứa chúng nó bắt tay giảng hòa.” Lạc Tư Tuyết lạnh lùng nói, “Đúng lúc, sau khi bắt tay giảng hòa, hai đứa chúng nó bỗng nhiên trở nên hòa thuận quá mức. Không biết điều này có khiến mọi người vừa lòng không?”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa đặt chân vào cửa nhà đã nhận được tin nhắn chị gái gửi tới ——

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em trở lại ngay cho chị, chị đảm bảo sẽ không đánh chết em.

[ Ve sầu ]:?

[ Ve sầu ]: Sao chị biết em đã đi?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Em được lắm, Tiêu Ngạn đúng không, bạn trai quả quýt của em.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Chị đây nên nghĩ đến sớm hơn. Đôi lúc chị còn tự hỏi, chuyện yêu đương là chuyện lớn đến thế nào, mà lại không muốn nói cho gia đình mình biết, đúng là không giống với tính cách của em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị biết rồi? Cũng nhanh ghê.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Nếu không thì sao? Còn chuyện gì khác nữa à?! Hai đứa định tự mình đi đính hôn xong mới ngả bài đúng không?

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị gái băng Tuyết của em thông minh quá! Chị đúng là vừa đẹp người lại còn đẹp nết!

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Từ chối nhận rắm cầu vồng.

[ Ve sầu ]: Bạn trai em bảo em khen. Giấu không được, em cũng không định lừa chị.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Hai cái thằng này lăn về ngay, sổ hộ khẩu trong túi chị mày rồi, trong nhà chẳng có đâu mà tìm.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Trước tiên để xem xem phụ huynh hai nhà muốn xử lí như thế nào đã, còn không được nữa thì chị mày đưa sổ cho mày chạy luôn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Được á.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cảm ơn chị.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Trời ạ, chị đây cứ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, việc này hình như phải trách chị mới phải, khi trước chị không nên đi sai mày đi cắn người ta, đó là ngọn nguồn của tất cả mọi chuyện, để chị tới giải quyết cho.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Chẳng qua chị đây vẫn còn rất tò mò làm sao hai đứa đến được với nhau thôi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Không liên quan gì nhiều đến tin tức tố đâu chị.

“Anh ơiiiiii.” Lạc Tri Dư dựa vào cạnh cửa, “Hai ta bị phát hiện rồi, giấu giếm lâu như vậy, mọi người cuối cùng cũng đã phát hiện ra sự thật làm phản của hai chúng ta.”

“Thực ra em đã từng ám chỉ qua.” Lạc Tri Dư hơi có chút tiếc nuối mà nói, “Đáng tiếc bọn họ chưa từng phát hiện.”

“Đã đoán được trước tình huống này.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cứ để bọn họ tranh cãi đi, dù sao nó cũng chỉ đơn giản xoay quanh cái đề tài về việc hai ta ai tệ hơn thôi, anh mới nhìn thời gian rồi, chúng ta cứ chờ họ cãi nhau xong đã, rồi lại về.”

“Được.” Lạc Tri Dư mở cổng nhà, “Chúng ta giờ đã có đồng minh rồi, chị em đứng về phe mình.”

Hai người vừa mới trốn khỏi buổi tiệc tối giờ đang thoái mái nằm ườn trong phòng Lạc Tri Dư, tỏ vẻ mình đứng ngoài cuộc.

Chị gái Lạc vẫn cứ trước sau cảm thấy có lỗi về vụ việc năm ấy, ít nhiều gì cũng sẽ giúp được hai người thôi.

“Được rồi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết buông di động xuống, chặt đứt cuộc cãi vã vô bổ của hai nhà lại, “Một cây làm chẳng nên non, hai đứa chúng nó hôm nay đã đến bước đường này, thì cũng chẳng đứa nào tốt đẹp hơn đứa nào cả.”

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “Lạc Tri Dư nếu thật sự là một người nhã nhặn, thì sẽ không bị đồn thành đầu gấu chốn trung học 19. Cái video lần trước nó xách cái chổi đuổi người được 40 nghìn lượt like, con cũng đã tìm ra rồi.”

“Thằng bé Tiêu Ngạn nhà chú cũng thế.” Lạc Tư Tuyết tiếp tục nói, “Nếu Tiêu Ngạn đúng thật là một người không chấp nhặt chuyện nhỏnhư cô chú nói, vậy thì ngay từ ban đầu đã không nên trêu chọc Lạc Tri Dư, với cái tính tình được nuông chiều từ bé kia của Lạc Tri Dư, thì người tiếp cận gần được với Lạc Tri Dư đến vậy, chắc hẳn cũng chẳng ôn hòa là mấy.”

“Giờ mình bàn luận về cái đề tài nào có ích hơn tí được không ạ?” Lạc Tư Tuyết thở dài.

“Tiêu Ngạn có khi nào sẽ bắt nạt Lạc Tri Dư không?” Lạc Dịch có chút lo lắng hỏi, “Lạc Tri Dư nhà chúng ta là Omega mà, rất biết nghe lời.”

Lạc Tư Tuyết: “……”

Vâng, là cực kỳ rất biết nghe lời, chỉ đâu đánh đó, lúc ba tuổi còn ở dưới sự chỉ đạo của con mà cắn cho Tiêu Ngạn một ngụm để đời.

“Ờ, ông không nói tôi cũng quên luôn thằng bé ấy là Omega đấy, có Omega nào hung dữ như vậy không hả? Cái video lần trước Lạc Tri Dư đuổi đánh Tiêu Ngạn được 40 nghìn lượt like, đừng nói là nhà các ông không thấy đấy nhé?”

“Thật đó, Lạc Tri Dư thực sự rất hung dữ!” Một cậu bạn Alpha đi cùng phụ huynh qua đây cũng góp vui cáo trạng, “Nhưng Tiêu Ngạn cũng chẳng kém cạnh gì đâu!”

“Ừ đấy nói đi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết dùng móng tay gõ gõ mặt bàn, cổ vũ cậu bạn Alpha, “Nói ra cho bọn họ nghe một chút.”

“Lần trước do cháu không dám nói thôi, lần này may mà hai người bọn họ không có ở đây!” Người vừa mới tới trông có vẻ cực kỳ tức giận, còn nhìn ngó xung quanh, chắc chắn hai người kia không ở đây, mới bắt đầu thêm mắm thêm muối vào bản tố cáo của mình, “Lần trước cháu đi từ nhà vệ sinh ra, thấy Lạc Tri Dư với Tiêu Ngạn đang ôm ôm ấp ấp, hai người bọn họ thậm chí còn thông đồng làm bậy giở thói giang hồ, ép cháu vào góc tường, một hai bắt cháu phải đảm bảo rằng chưa nhìn thấy cái gì hết, nếu không sẽ đánh cháu thừa sống thiếu chết!”

“Quá là hung dữ.” Cậu bạn Alpha tức giận nói, “Hai người bọn họ cùng nhau bắt nạt cháu, phối hợp một cách nước chảy mây trôi, thật sự ác lắm luôn, cháu có phải không muốn giữ lại mặt mũi cho mình đâu. À mà đúng rồi chú, nhà hai chú quan hệ kém vậy, mà hai người bọn họ cũng yêu nhau được nữa! Thế này là không được rồi, phải quản lại thôi.”

“Cậu tới chậm một bước.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nói, “Mọi người đã biết hết rồi.”

Mà có tới sớm thì cũng vô dụng, sẽ chẳng ai chịu tin đâu.

Bố mẹ Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Bố mẹ Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Mọi người xem, con đã nói rồi mà.” Lạc Tư Tuyết đồng tình, “Hai cái đứa này, đều rất có vấn đề, nếu không sẽ chẳng tiến tới với nhau làm gì, cho nên con đề nghị mọi người đừng cãi vã công kích nhau nữa, giờ phải bàn xem sau này giải quyết như thế nào đây này.”

Người trong nghề đều biết, chuyện giật gân nhất dạo gần đây của thành phố X, đó là vào thời điểm hai gia đình họ Lạc và họ Tiêu đang lao vào cấu xé nhau hăng máu nhất, thì lại đột nhiên phát hiện ra thằng con trời đánh nhà mình đã yêu say đắm thằng con nhà đối thủ tận mấy năm giời, khiến đôi bên đều xây xẩm mặt mày lăn đùng xuống đất.

Quần chúng ăn dưa 1: Hủy hôn luôn đê, còn thế nào được nữa, phản nghịch quá, chẳng chừa cho gia đình tí mặt mũi nào, online chờ dưa.

Ăn dưa quần chúng 2: Ớ tui cùng trường với hai người họ nè. Ban đầu bọn họ được lên mặt báo do kéo bè phái đi tẩn nhau ngay trong lúc sắp phân hóa, dẫn đến việc mấy năm sau đó ai thấy bọn họ đi chung với nhau cũng sẽ tưởng là đánh nhau, nên đâu ai nghĩ tới chuyện họ đang yêu đâu chứ. Mà ai lại biết vào hôm lễ tốt nghiệp đó, bọn họ lại đập cả một tờ giấy xét nghiệm tin tức tố mới toanh vô cái bản mặt tụi tui, làm tụi tui đau hết cả mặt đây này. Chẳng qua bây giờ tui cũng muốn hóng xem nhà hai người bọn họ sẽ xử lí thế nào.

Ăn dưa quần chúng 3: Haiz, độ phù hợp 99.999% lận đó, không phải cứ hủy là được đâu. À nghe nè, tin tức mới nhất, hai nhà bọn họ sau một hồi cãi vã không có kết quả, cuối cùng cũng đã bắt đầu nói chuyện nghiêm túc rồi.

Quần chúng ăn dưa 4: Tui biết lắm sẽ hủy không nổi mà ha ha ha ha, chị gái họ Lạc cũng làm phản chung. Trước mắt tui vừa nghe bảo bọn họ đã đăng ký rồi, khá tốt, mối thù truyền kiếp cứ thế mà tan thành mây khói thôi.

“Được rồi, cứ vậy đi.” Hai bên gia đình sôi nổi thỏa hiệp sau mấy ngày ròng rã đàm phán, “Để hai đứa chúng nó tự ganh đua, có còn biện pháp nào nữa đâu, đến tận nước này rồi, cũng không thể chia cắt chúng nó được.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Lạc Tư Tuyết sau mấy ngày ngồi xem náo nhiệt giờ lại tiếp tục khuyên bảo, “Ít nhất hai đứa chúng nó đã quen nhau từ bé, cấp ba cũng học cùng nhau, hiện giờ còn cùng nhau ở đại học U, đỡ hơn nhiều so với việc từ đâu nhảy xổ ra một người không biết tính tình ra sao ngoại hình thế nào mà lại đi quen con trai mình, đúng không chú?”

Vài ngày sau, Lạc Tri Dư khoe lên vòng bạn bè tờ giấy báo trúng tuyển đại học U và một tờ giấy đính hôn.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tương lai đúng như mình mong muốn. [ Hình ảnh ][ Hình ảnh ]

Người dùng “Ve sầu” đã tag @Ngô chủ nhiệm, gửi thông báo nhắc nhở xem bài viết cho anh ấy.

[ Quả quýt ] bình luận: Tốt quá, một lời hai ý.

[ Phàn Việt ] trả lời [ Quả quýt ]: Tao có thể cách màn hình cảm nhận được sự đắc ý của mày.

[ Phàn Việt ] trả lời [ Quả quýt ]: Mà dù sao thì vẫn muốn chúc phúc cho hai đứa tụi mày, chuyện này đúng là không dễ dàng làm được, tình huống lúc đấy quả thật chẳng ai tin bọn mày. Nếu không có hai cái bộ não chập mạch và cái tính kỳ thị tin tức tố kia của hai đứa bay, thì đại khái sẽ khó có được ngày hôm nay.

[ Phàn Việt ] trả lời [ Quả quýt ]: Cũng may là mọi chuyện đã có kết quả.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ] bình luận: Tôi tỉnh ngủ chưa, thôi tôi lại đi ngủ đây, ơ sao hai người nhanh quá vậy! Đính hôn luôn rồi á hả?

[ Quả quýt ] trả lời [ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Cũng tạm, quay cuồng mấy ngày liền, vất vả lắm gia đình mới đồng ý.

[ Que cay nhỏ ] bình luận: Được đấy, rất có thực lực, rất có tiền đồ, không hổ là hai đại biểu học sinh ưu tú. Ở diễn đàn trường Nhất Trung thậm chí còn có một bài viết dành riêng cho hai người luôn rồi, truyền lại giai thoại cho đời sau. Mà tiếc thay mấy hôm trước bị chủ nhiệm dùng thân phận nhân viên quản lí chặn bài đó rồi ha ha ha ha.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] bình luận:? Còn nhắc nhở thầy xem? Lạc Tri Dư em quay về đây, thầy sắp xếp cho em một lần thông báo phê bình.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Cảm ơn chủ nhiệm, cảm ơn nhiều, em thật lòng đấy ạ, nhưng dù sao em cũng sắp là sinh viên rồi, không còn thời gian về ngắm cảnh nữa đâu.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] trả lời [ Ve sầu ]: Tức chết tôi rồi.


	78. Chương 78: Lên lớp học giúp em, mau!

Diễn đàn đại học U ——

[ Tháng chín rồi, học kỳ mới cũng đã bắt đầu, lần huấn luyện quân sự mới cũng thế, một làn sóng các bé mặc quân phục sắp lại đây đoạt nhà ăn của các đàn anh đàn chị luôn rồi nè. ]

Lầu 1: Đợi lát nữa tan học đi dạo một chút, nhìn xem giá trị nhan sắc của các đàn em năm nay như thế nào, tiện thể cho hỏi, năm nay có tin gì mới không thế?

Lầu 2: Đại học U dù sao cũng là một trường đại học nhất nhì, thành tích và nhan sắc đều tương đồng với nhau, nãy tôi vừa đi ngang qua đội ngũ huấn luyện quân sự, có bắt gặp được mấy em trai Omega rất đáng yêu.

Lầu 3: Năm nay cũng tương đối hài hòa, học trưởng năm ba đây vẫn còn nhớ rõ, năm ngoái có một cậu bé học sinh cấp ba đến đây ăn dưa, khiến sinh viên năm nhất cả thấy tức chết, còn bị một cậu bạn Alpha khác đuổi thẳng đến khu dạy học. Bây giờ chỉ cần nhìn kỹ một chút, là vẫn có thể thấy được khu dạy học ấy.

Lầu 4: Năm nay người ta chắc cũng vào đại học rồi, cũng phải trải qua tập huấn quân sự, không đến đây nữa đâu. Năm trước nếu tôi là sinh viên năm nhất á, năm nay tôi đã đến trước mặt cậu bạn nhỏ kia uống nước lạnh ăn dưa hấu rồi ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lầu 5: Ờ thì, sao mọi người nói nghe giống nhóc người yêu của thằng bạn khoa tôi thế nhỉ, năm nay cũng vào đại học U, dạo này còn bận tập huấn quân sự lắm, còn là một cậu Omega rất xinh đẹp.

Lầu 6: Nếu người các cậu nói đang là tân sinh viên Lạc Tri Dư của khoa mỹ thuật, thì tôi nói luôn là bạn trai của cậu ấy đang ở đây đấy, cậu ấy đến đây một phần cũng vì bạn trai mình. Cái nhóm ăn dưa bên năm hai khoa quản lý kia đều bị cậu bạn trai ấy phát cơm chó rầm rầm, cảm động đến nỗi trời đất rung chuyển.

Trên sân thể dục, Lạc Tri Dư bước đến sân thể dục bên cạnh, nhận lấy chai nước khoáng từ tay Tiêu Ngạn.

“Đến chăm em thật à.” Lạc Tri Dư vui vẻ, “Em còn tưởng anh sẽ trả thù lại chuyện lần trước em làm chứ.”

“Nói được thì làm được, bây giờ anh không có tiết nên mới xuống đây thăm em.” Trong túi Tiêu Ngạn có mang theo vài lon nước ngọt vị trái cây, để Lạc Tri Dư chọn lựa, “Đã đính hôn rồi, hai ta còn có thể giống như khi trước nữa sao?”

Dù sao thì hồi năm hai trung học, Tiêu Ngạn cũng rất thích nhìn Lạc Tri Dư tức giận.

Trong suốt kỳ nghỉ này, hai nhà có khúc mắc gì đều đã nói hết ra, rốt cuộc thì bố mẹ cũng không muốn mang mối thù của đời trước truyền lại cho con cháu đời sau, hơn nữa hai người bọn họ cũng đã gạo nấu thành cháo rồi chứ chẳng đơn giản chỉ là cơm, độ phù hợp tin tức tố còn cao như vậy, nên cũng chẳng có lý do gì để cự tuyệt.

Sổ hộ khẩu là do Lạc Tư Tuyết trộm, xem như có nhân thì có quả, vừa vặn thúc đẩy việc Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đính hôn, nghi thức đính hôn được làm giống buổi tiệc liên hôn, hai người tự nhận là làm phản rốt cuộc cũng đã được gia đình bạn bè hai bên thừa nhận, quan hệ của hai nhà cũng hoà hoãn hơn rất nhiều.

“Anh không chăm em cũng được.” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy có hơi băn khoăn, “Thật đấy, bây giờ anh dọn hàng nước ngọt ra rồi ngồi xuống uống nước ăn dưa, em cũng sẽ đảm bảo không đánh anh đâu.”

“Anh không tin.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đào Đào nhà anh lật mặt nhanh như lật sách vậy, anh sẽ không bị lừa nữa đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

Quả quýt vỏ xanh này thường ngày đều sẽ gọi tên cậu, cái danh xưng Đào Đào này, sau khi được Tiêu Ngạn biết đến, cũng rất ít xài, ngoại trừ một số thời điểm nào đó.

“Em lật mặt nhanh như lật sách khi nào chứ?” Lạc Tri Dư nâng cao giọng, đá một phát lên cẳng chân Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay kéo cậu đến cạnh người, ở bên tai cậu thấp giọng nói: “Tuần trước lúc ở trên giường ấy.”

Câu nói này lại gợi lên vài đoạn ký ức kiều diễm của hai người, một người bắt đầu suy nghĩ bậy bạ, người còn lại tiếp tục lôi đề tài này ra nói.

“Dạo này em có nghe được vài chuyện thú vị từ mấy cậu học sinh năm ba.” Lạc Tri Dư liếc nhìn tin nhắn mới nhận được trên điện thoại, “Nhất Trung năm nay rất cứng rắn với các trường hợp yêu sớm, tra xét cũng rất nghiêm, bây giờ trên diễn đàn toàn là một bầu trời oán giận.”

“Một đống bài viết trên diễn đàn đều réo tên chúng ta, bảo rằng muốn giữ vững tin thần coi thường tin tức tố của chúng ta, đồng thời cũng truyền lại cho thế hệ sau của Nhất Trung. Không ổn rồi, cái đám người này, cái tốt không học sao lại học theo cái xấu chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư phê bình, “Như vậy là không được. Anh Ngạn có thể thi được đầu bảng xếp hạng, bọn họ có thể sao? Em tuy rằng không có ý thức tập thể lẫn không có động lực phát huy, nhưng ít nhất thành tích của em cũng chẳng có trở ngại gì.”

Lạc Tri Dư rất biết tự mình hiểu lấy, cho dù ba năm trung học cậu có thể gây chuyện, thường xuyên khiến các thầy cô đau đầu, nhưng luận về thành tích thì cậu tuyệt đối chưa bao giờ gặp phải khó khăn.

“Cho nên trường học càng xét càng nghiêm, thật ra thì nên làm như thế, dù sao quan hệ của hai ta cũng đã rất rõ ràng, đương nhiên ai cũng sẽ biết chuyện của chúng ta.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Chủ nhiệm Ngô bị em trong tối ngoài sáng trào phúng nhiều như vậy, năm nay chắc chắn sẽ phải khẩn trương hơn.”

Lại một lớp học sinh mới vào trường tháng chín năm nay, công tác học sinh của trường sẽ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ kết thúc. Các trường hợp học sinh yêu sớm, trốn học tiết tự học buổi tối cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ suy giảm.

“Chắc đang có ý trách cứ em đây mà.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống cạnh Tiêu Ngạn, “Chúng ta từ trước đến giờ có giấu giếm gì ai đâu, chỉ do bọn họ không tin thôi.”

“Chủ yếu là…… Hôm qua một người bạn của em có hẹn một cậu bạn khác sau khi tan tiết tự học thì ra ngoài đánh nhau, nhưng kết quả nhận được lại là một thông báo phê bình yêu sớm.” Bạn bè của Lạc Tri Dư đang điên cuồng gào thét kể khổ với cậu, “Cậu ta bị bắt cuối tuần này phải đứng trước mặt toàn thể giáo viên kiểm điểm vì sao lại yêu sớm ha ha ha, hai người bọn họ vất vả lắm mới hẹn được một buổi đánh nhau, đang muốn so xem ai trâu hơn ai, thì lại bị bắt kiểm điểm yêu sớm.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Em đột nhiên cảm thấy lúc ấy chúng ta vẫn chưa đến mức thảm nhất.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“…… Cứ mặc kệ bọn họ đi.” Sinh viên Tiêu Ngạn lắc đầu, “Tình huống cũng giống như hai ta vậy, muốn giải thích cũng giải thích không nổi.”

“Cậu bạn này, chào em.” Có người dừng lại ở bên người bọn họ, “Cho hỏi, có phải em là Lạc Tri Dư, học lớp 1 của khoa mỹ thuật không?”

“Hả? À vâng.” Lạc Tri Dư đang cười đùa vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng lại.

“Bọn anh bên này có vài người rất chú ý đến em, em có thể nào cho bọn anh phương thức liên lạc không?” Anh chàng Alpha vừa bước tới hỏi, “Không có ý gì khác, chỉ là cảm thấy em rất thú vị, muốn cùng em tâm sự đôi điều.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Cậu vừa mới đến đây, nên tạm thời vẫn chưa hiểu được ý nghĩa của việc xin phương thức liên lạc là gì.

“Không được.” Tiêu Ngạn từ chối giúp cậu, “Em ấy có người yêu rồi.”

Anh bạn vừa tới lúc này mới phát hiện, trên người của cậu đàn em Omega bị chú ý này, được bao bọc bởi mùi tin tức tố của Alpha, như thể đang tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu của mình, khí thế cực kỳ kiêu ngạo, không hề cho các Alpha khác tiếp cận một chút nào, đây không phải là hiệu quả mà đánh dấu tạm thời đơn thuần có thể tạo ra được.

Một suy đoán thoáng ẩn thoáng hiện vụt qua lòng anh bạn Alpha ấy.

“A, thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi, quấy rầy các cậu rồi.” Anh bạn vừa tới đây muốn xin phương thức liên lạc liền xin lỗi rồi xoay người đi, “Để tôi nói với bọn nó, bọn nó sẽ không quấy rầy nữa đâu.”

Những người bạn học cùng lớp Tiêu Ngạn, đã xem qua vòng bạn bè của hắn, biết rằng giữa hắn và Lạc Tri Dư đã có hôn ước sẵn, nhưng đại học này quá lớn, học sinh thì lại đông đảo, ít nhiều gì cũng sẽ có người không biết, Lạc Tri Dư tới đại học U còn chưa được mấy ngày, đã bị không ít người qua xin phương thức liên lạc.

“Anh nè.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Tiệc đính hôn cũng làm luôn rồi á, trong phạm vi trăm dặm này ai cũng biết em là của anh, chúng ta đừng nên biến thành quả quýt vỏ xanh chua lè được không?”

Quả quýt vỏ xanh: “……”

“Trách em quá ưu tú.” Lạc Tri Dư làm bộ làm tịch thở dài.

Diễn đàn trường ——

[ Đừng ai theo đuổi Lạc Tri Dư khoa mỹ thuật nghe chưa, mọi người học hành cho tốt vào, người ta có bạn trai rồi đó, đừng nên đi quấy rầy người ta. ]

Lầu 1: Là Tiêu Ngạn năm hai khoa quản lý đấy, nghe nói hai người bọn họ học cùng trường cấp ba, đã bên nhau mấy năm rồi, là từ yêu sớm phát triển thành.

Lầu 2: Tốt nghiệm ở Nhất Trung của thành phố, trường học đấy nổi tiếng nghiêm khắc, hai người bọn họ cũng được phết nhỉ, ý chí rất mạnh.

Lầu 3: Bạn trai? Ây da, mọi người biết ít quá đấy, lúc nghỉ hè hai người bọn họ đã đính hôn rồi, phỏng chừng tốt nghiệp xong đại học sẽ kết hôn, thật sự, thật sự không nên đi quấy rầy người ta đâu! Khi trước Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn chưa vào đại học, thường xuyên vào đây đi học chung với Tiêu Ngạn, có khi còn trực tiếp lên lớp hộ, lớp bọn tôi ai ai cũng biết em ấy.

Lầu 4: Ôi đm, vì sao một cậu đàn em xinh xẻo như thế, lại có chậu ngay trước khi vào đại học cơ chứ, hu hu hu.

Lầu 5: [ Video ngắn 4 vạn like ], Hình như bọn họ đã quen nhau từ lâu lắm rồi, trước kia là cái kiểu đối thủ một mất một còn, gặp mặt là sẽ giơ nắm đấm đánh nhau, sau đó lại cặp với nhau thành một cặp.

Lầu 6: Đăng ký đính hôn sớm như vậy à? Thật đúng là chẳng cho người khác một tí cơ hội nào.

Lầu 7: Hâm mộ! Tuyển bạn trai online có thể cùng tôi phơi nắng tiết tập huấn quân sự, không ai ứng thì tí nữa tôi sẽ hỏi lại.

Lầu 8: Hâm mộ cũng chẳng với tới được, độ phù hợp cao ngất ngưởng đấy, thấy mà chẳng thể cầu.

Lầu 9: Mọi người chưa nghe nói sao, bọn họ ở lần đầu xét nghiệm ra được kết quả 0%, đi được đến ngày hôm nay đúng thật là không dễ dàng.

Thời tiết ngày hè biến đổi thất thường, khi nãy mặt trời vẫn còn đang chói chang, thế mà giờ đỉnh đầu lại là tiếng sấm rền vang từng trận. Mưa to bất thình lình ập đến, đội ngũ tập huấn quân sự cũng đành phải giải tán tại chỗ, trên sân thể dục là một đám học sinh đầu đội mưa giông chạy về khu dạy học và ký túc xá trường.

Tiêu Ngạn dưới vô số ánh mắt hâm mộ của sinh viên năm nhất, bung cái ô hình quả quýt của mình ra, nhìn Lạc Tri Dư từ xa chạy vọt vào, hai người đứng giữa đám người đang nháo nhác trốn mưa, chậm rì rì đi tới.

“Cũng được đấy chứ.” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy mình phải khen hắn một câu, “Hôm nay suy xét chu toàn đến vậy.”

“Dự báo thời tiết nói có sấm chớp mưa rào, vừa lúc trong túi anh có mang theo dù.” Cây dù hình quả quýt không được tính là lớn, Tiêu Ngạn càng vì thế mà che sang bên Lạc Tri Dư nhiều hơn.

“Không sao không sao.” Lạc Tri Dư cảm nhận được động tác của hắn, “Em chỉ ướt có một nửa thôi mà, cũng không lạnh lắm đâu.”

Lạc Tri Dư không về ký túc xá, vào hôm đầu tiên khai giảng, cậu chiếm hẳn một chỗ ở ký túc xá của trường xong, rồi làm quen với người bạn cùng phòng bốn năm của mình chút, sau đó liền trực tiếp đẩy hành lý của mình dọn vào căn nhà Tiêu Ngạn mua cạnh trường học.

Cậu chính thức dọn về đây, Tiêu Ngạn đúng lúc cũng không về ký túc xá.

Lạc Tri Dư vừa tắm rửa xong đang mặc một bộ áo ngủ, ngồi trên giường xem thời khoá biểu tương lai của mình. Trước đó vài ngày có đôi lúc cậu giúp Tiêu Ngạn đi học, nên đến lúc nhìn thấy thời khoá biếu, cậu cũng chẳng cảm thấy xa lạ lắm.

“Cái khóa này.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng bút gõ gõ máy tính bảng, “Vì cái gì lại là học kỳ này em học, còn anh lại là học kỳ sau? Khoá này hình như lần trước em đã từng lên lớp giúp anh rồi, không những thế còn giúp anh lấy được vài con điểm thường ngày trong lớp.”

“Đối với tiết học tự do mà nói, không cùng khoa sẽ không có thời khoá biểu giống nhau, sau này sẽ có một chút điều chỉnh.” Tiêu Ngạn ôm chầm lấy cậu từ phía sau, cắn cắn dái tai cậu, bàn tay dọc theo vạt áo ngủ dò xét vào bên trong, nhẹ nhàng cấu véo eo cậu vài cái, “Khoa mỹ thuật mới được mở gần đây.”

“Thì ra là vậy.” Lạc Tri Dư ngọ nguậy trốn tránh một hồi, biểu tình cực kỳ nghiêm túc.

“Làm sao thế?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi.

“Đây là cùng một vị giáo sư.” Lạc Tri Dư chỉ vào tên giáo sư, “Bởi vì em quá tích cực, hai lần lên lớp kia, em ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu nhiều lần giơ tay trả lời vấn đề của ông ấy, nên ông ấy rất thích em. Có phải điểm thường ngày trong lớp của anh không được cao lắm đúng không? Lần trước em đi siêu thị mua kem, thầy ấy thấy em còn vẫy tay chào em nữa.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Cho nên em phải giải thích như thế nào đây, em ưu tú như vậy, không cần học bù cũng không phải học lại, thế thì giờ sao lại xuất hiện ở lớp của ông ấy vậy?”


	79. Chương 79: Luôn có người đang đợi.

Trong một tiết học buổi tối, giáo sư đang đứng trước ppt giảng bài, dưới bục giảng cách đó không xa có một cậu học sinh đang lặng lẽ mở điện thoại.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh nói em nghe này, hiện tại trông anh cứ như động vật cần được bảo hộ ấy, ai ai cũng nhìn. Cái thế giới năm nhất này cũng hổ báo thật, vừa nãy anh nghe thấy, bọn họ đang phối màu quần áo cho anh, giờ phối tời giày luôn rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chúng ta là giáo thảo Nhất Trung thì sợ cái gì chứ, giá trị nhan sắc rất có thừa.

[ Quả quýt ]: Quả-quýt-khóc-lóc.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Anh đừng nhắn tin cho em nữa, nghiêm túc chút đi, điểm thường ngày của em nhất định phải được trọn đấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sớm biết như thế, thì hồi trước em đã bỏ qua hết mấy tiết mình đã học rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Một đám bạn học thấy chúng ta lăn lộn như thế này, hẳn đã biết sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ có ngày hôm nay, đáng lẽ ra lúc trước anh phải tự mình đi học.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đừng nói nữa, khi nãy điểm danh, anh còn bị các loại ánh mắt sắc nhọn khác nhau đâm thủng người đây này. Tiên-nữ-nhíu-mày.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Không sao hết, hồi trước em cũng vậy.

Tiêu Ngạn trong phòng học buông di động xuống, hắn ngồi xen lẫn các sinh viên năm nhất, chỉ ngồi đó nghiêm túc chép bài, đôi lúc lại chú ý động tĩnh xung quanh.

“Bạn trai của Lạc Tri Dư? Đúng không nhỉ?”

“Đúng đấy, trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, đẹp trai thật sự, hình như học khoa quản lý năm hai, lúc tập huấn quân sự anh ấy ngày nào cũng đến chờ Lạc Tri Dư đó nha.”

“Hai người ai theo đuổi ai ấy nhỉ, tao rất tò mò luôn, hai người họ ai nhìn cũng không giống cái kiểu người sẽ mở miệng trước ấy. Tao có cảm giác Lạc Tri Dư thì hơi kiêu ngạo, còn bạn trai cậu ấy lại có chút lạnh lùng.”

“Tôi theo đuổi em ấy.” Tiêu Ngạn dừng bút, quay đầu lại, gia nhập cuộc trò chuyện, “Tôi mở miệng trước.”

Mấy người bạn học đang tám chuyện phía sau: “……”

Quân huấn vừa mới kết thúc, các tân sinh mới vào trường đều đồng loạt bỏ đi bộ quân phục, dần dần quen thuộc trường học, cũng biết đến diễn đàn trường của các đàn anh đàn chị, vì thế nên mấy ngày nay trên diễn đàn xuất hiện khá nhiều bài viết mới.

[ Hâm mộ quá điiii, đây là phương thức đút cơm chó mới của bọn họ sao? ]

Lầu 1: Trường học xếp khoá tự do của bọn tôi vào buổi tối, lúc học xong cũng đã ngót nghét 9 giờ đêm, căn bản không ngờ rằng đại học U lại nghiêm cẩn như vậy, giáo sư cũng rất nghiêm khắc, bọn tôi không tài nào trốn học được. Sau đó bạn học L của lớp chúng tôi, có bạn trai cậu ấy qua học giúp, anh ấy đôi lúc sẽ lấy được vài con điểm thường ngày, ghi chép cũng đặc biệt kỹ càng và nghiêm túc. Kiếm ở đâu ra người bạn trai tốt như thế này đây?.

Lầu 2: Bạn học L cái gì chứ, là Lạc Tri Dư lớp 1 khoa mỹ thuật đúng không, vừa nói là đã biết rồi, mọi người cũng đừng oan uổng bọn họ như thế chứ, này không thể xem như show ân ái được. Để người của khoa quản lý năm hai đây nói cho em biết, năm trước lúc Tiêu Ngạn còn đang bận rộn với công tác học sinh, cậu ấy thường xuyên bắt cậu bạn trai học năm ba trung học Lạc Tri Dư lên lớp giúp mình. Kết quả, thằng bé ấy vì quá ưu tú cho nên đã bị giáo sư nhớ mặt, mọi người hiểu vấn đề ở đây chưa? Đây không phải là ân ái, mà đây là sửa cái xe vừa mới bị đổ á.

Lầu 3: Phụt, đã hiểu, cho nên hiện tại chỉ có thể là Tiêu Ngạn đi. Khoá tự do có nhiều người học như vậy, mà vẫn bị giáo sư nhớ mặt, thực lực đúng là không kém cạnh ai. Hồi xưa tôi có nghe một người đã từng tốt nghiệp ở Nhất Trung nói, là do chúng ta ít thấy thôi, chứ thực chất bọn họ còn làm nhiều chuyện hơn thế nữa kìa.

Lầu 4: Học cùng khoa mỹ thuật đây, tôi vừa mới nhìn thấy Lạc Tri Dư đang lén lút ngoài cửa phòng học, phỏng chừng là đang đợi bạn trai tan học, hai người họ đúng là có thể làm ầm làm ĩ mà.

Lầu 5: Bạn trai cái gì nữa, bài trước có bảo bọn họ đã đăng ký rồi, gọi chồng cũng chẳng sai đâu.

“Anh, nhìn cái gì đấy?” Lạc Tri Dư hỏi, “Tâm tình tốt thế à? Đừng có giả vờ, em vừa thấy anh cười.”

“Gọi một tiếng được không?” Tiêu Ngạn đưa điện thoại sang cho Lạc Tri Dư, để Lạc Tri Dư xem diễn dàn trường, màn hình vừa vặn dừng lại chỗ bình luận kia, “Anh muốn nghe.”

Trời đêm thu sáng sủa, sinh viên vùng ngoại thành dù có đang đứng cách quang cảnh nhộn nhịp của chốn thành thị phồn hoa bao xa đi chăng nữa, vẫn có thể loáng thoáng thấy được hình dáng của các vì sao đang lay lắt trên bầu trời.

Vào một buổi tối cũng như thế này lúc còn ở cấp ba, trên sân thượng của một khu dạy học, Tiêu Ngạn dùng một phần bạch tuộc viên mua về để dụ dỗ Lạc Tri Dư của lớp học dưới lầu tới. Cậu thiếu niên mặc đồng phục cấp ba nhỏ nhắn, khoảnh khắc cậu ấy cười rộ lên, cả một biển sao trời đều như sững lại, chẳng còn đẹp bằng cậu ấy.

Mà vô số màn đêm của từ nay về sau, bọn họ đều sẽ cùng nhau bước qua.

“Gọi là gì cơ?” Lạc Tri Dư lướt đọc vài bình luận của mấy người bạn cùng trường, “Không đâu, chẳng bằng anh dạy em đi.”

“Không thành vấn đề, ngày mai không có tiết học, buổi tối sẽ dạy em.” Tiêu Ngạn nóng lòng muốn thử, “Khi nãy đi học anh có tranh thủ ngủ một chút, hiện tại không còn buồn ngủ nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Ý “dạy” mà cậu bảo rõ ràng không phải là dạy theo cái hướng này.

Đối với chuyện đổi vai để đi học, Lạc Tri Dư chỉ còn cách tự lừa mình dối người tìm một lý do hợp lý, “Tuy rằng chúng ta giúp nhau đi học, nhưng dù sao điểm thường ngày của chúng ta cũng không thấp.”

Khu dạy học của đại học U là ở phía nam, ký túc xá lại nằm ở phía bắc, tiếng chuông tan học buổi tối vừa vang lên, hầu hết các học sinh đều lũ lượt đổ xô về ký túc xá. Hai người bọn họ đi ngược lại với dòng người, hướng về cửa lớn của trường học.

“Tối nay anh có nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài không đấy?” Lạc Tri Dư tương đối quan tâm điểm thường ngày của mình, “Bạn học Tiêu Ngạn có tích cực trả lời cậu hỏi, chiếu cố điểm thường ngày của bạn học Lạc Tri Dư không đây?”

“Có, nghiêm túc nghe giảng và tích cực trả lời câu hỏi, cộng thêm sửa sang lại ghi chép, ngoài ra, anh còn gia nhập hội tấm chuyện của mấy người bạn lớp em, giúp em tăng điểm thân thiện với tập thể.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Khó trách vừa rồi cậu nhận được vài tin nhắn từ bạn học, không chỉ khen cậu thôi đâu, mà còn ở nhiều góc độ khác nhau tích cực thả rắm cầu vồng cho Tiêu Ngạn nữa.

Diện tích trường đại học so với Nhất Trung đương nhiên lớn hơn rất nhiều, ven đường khu dạy học mới luôn sáng đèn, hoàn toàn không giống với con đường tối tăm phủ kín lá ngô đồng của Nhất Trung, thỉnh thoảng còn có vài học sinh đạp xe ngang qua người bọn họ, mang đến làn gió như đang khẽ vuốt nhẹ mái tóc Lạc Tri Dư.

“Anh.” Lạc Tri Dư bước chậm lại hai bước, ôm lấy cổ Tiêu Ngạn từ phía, đây là động tác cậu thường làm ở thời kỳ còn lưu manh, cũng thường xuyên cọ lấy mùi tin tức tố vị quả quýt của Tiêu Ngạn.

Độ phù hợp tin tức tố cực cao cho phép cậu có thể danh chính ngôn thuận làm loại chuyện này.

“Gọi ngọt như vậy, có ý đồ gì không đấy?” Tiêu Ngạn dừng lại, để cậu ôm.

“Anh đã bao giờ phát hiện, là mình chưa từng đạp xe chở em chưa.” Lạc Tri Dư vừa thấy có người đạp xe ngang qua, đột nhiên nảy ra một ý tưởng, “Lần trước em theo chị em đi xem phim, thấy bạn trai trong mấy bộ phim thanh xuân vườn trường ấy toàn đạp xe đạp tới đón người yêu mình thôi.”

Học ở Nhất Trung phải trú ở trường, dù có về nhà thì cũng là ngồi xe ô tô, cả hai người bọn họ đều không có cơ hội đạp xe.

“…… Ngày mai anh liền đi mua.” Tiêu Ngạn trở tay nâng người cậu lên, vững vàng cõng cậu, lại tiến về phía trước hai bước, “Sau này sẽ đèo em đi vòng quanh trường học luôn.”

“Anh lại muốn em làm gì nữa đúng không?” Lạc Tri Dư nhéo nhéo mặt Tiêu Ngạn, “Quả quýt anh mà lại tốt thế này á?”

Năm nhất trung học lần ấy, cậu ở ven đường nhỏ bước hụt một chân. Người nào đó vì vội muốn tẩy trắng bản thân mình, đã cõng cậu như thế này đây, vòng qua cung đường xa nhất có thể, đưa cậu đến phòng y tế.

“Quả quýt là người tốt nhất trên đời, em sau này sẽ còn được biết nhiều thứ hơn nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn thả Lạc Tri Dư xuống, “Anh mà muốn cái gì, thì em sẽ cho sao?”

“Anh nghĩ thế nào?” Lạc Tri Dư ném ra một câu, sau đó liền cất bước chạy bay biến, bỏ Tiêu Ngạn cùng với câu hỏi khi nãy ở phía sau, “Anh có thể bắt được em, vậy thì cái gì em cũng cho anh hết.”

Tiêu Ngạn mang cặp sách lên, một đường đuổi theo.

Giống y hệt như lần đầu mới gặp của nhiều năm trước, đứng giữa sân trường cãi nhau ầm ĩ, đuổi đánh nhau đến tận ven tường.

Bao nhiêu lần cũng thế, lần nào cũng bắt được lấy nhau, bởi vì, cả hai đều biết, vẫn luôn có người đang đứng đó, đợi mình ở phía trước.


	80. Phiên ngoại 1

08:38:01

[ Quả quýt ]: Ve sầu, mới sáng sớm mà em đã đến trường học rồi hả?

[ Quả quýt ]: Đào Đào?

[ Quả quýt ]: Lạc Tri Dư?

[ Quả quýt ]: Giận anh à?

09:20:20

[ Quả quýt ]: Hoảng-sợ.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Tối hôm qua là do anh không tốt, em lần sau cũng đừng nên vào thời điểm đang bị anh bắt nạt lại đi gọi “anh ơi”.

09:30:52

[ Quả quýt ]: Em ở thư viện hay là phòng học, anh đến tìm em.

[ Quả quýt ]: Anh xem thời khóa biểu của em rồi, anh tới ngay đây.

Lạc Tri Dư không động đến điện thoại, cậu ngồi trong phòng học nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài, giáo sư trên bục giảng lại bấm sang trang ppt mới, Lạc Tri Dư gõ xuống bàn phím máy tính đang ghi chú, cũng chuyển sang trang tiếp theo.

Cửa sau của phòng học bật mở, một bóng người tiến vào, đến gần chỗ Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống.

“Anh……” Hơi thở này quá quen thuộc, Lạc Tri Dư không cần ngẩng đầu lên cũng biết đó là Tiêu Ngạn.

“Bạn học, em vào học đấy à.” Giáo sư gật đầu với Tiêu Ngạn, “Khóa sinh lý lớp nào cũng phải học, dù cho em có không muốn, thì bài tập em vẫn phải làm.”

“Không có chuyện gì đâu giáo sư, em đi học cùng với bạn trai thôi ạ, thuận tiện củng cố lại chút.” Tiêu Ngạn lễ phép trả lời, “Giáo sư à, thầy cứ giảng bài đi, em nghe bao nhiều lần nữa cũng không thấy mệt.”

Giáo sư: “……”

Trong lớp nổ lên một trận cười vang, Lạc Tri Dư trừng mắt nhìn Tiêu Ngạn một cái, đẩy notebook qua: “Vậy anh chép đi, em không chép nữa đâu.”

“Không chép cũng được.” Tiêu Ngạn thừa cơ hội nhanh chóng nhỏ giọng dỗ dành, “Đào Đào nhà chúng ta thông minh như vậy, mấy thứ đó cậu ấy đều biết hết rồi.”

“Có phải em nên khen anh dạy tốt không nhỉ?” Lạc Tri Dư nhạt nhẽo trả lời .

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Thôi xong, lúc này đúng là giận thật rồi.

Cổ Lạc Tri Dư còn được quấn bởi một đoạn băng vải ngắn, thời tiết đầu thu chỉ thích hợp để mặc áo cổ thấp, lúc cậu ngẩng đầu lên hay cúi đầu xuống, đương nhiên đều sẽ không thể giấu được phần cổ ấy, ánh mắt những người xung quanh nhìn hai người bọn họ cũng dần trở nên miên man khác thường hơn.

Ngày hôm qua Tiêu Ngạn vì so đo một cái xưng hô với cậu, mà ôm cậu đè ngay cạnh cửa làm. Hai tay cậu chẳng còn lực để chống đỡ, chỉ có thể gắt gao ôm lấy cổ Tiêu Ngạn, hoàn toàn mất đi khống chế đối với cơ thể của chính mình, để mặc cho cơ thể chìm nổi trong từng cơn khoái cảm bất thình lình ập đến, còn bị ép phải cầu xin bên tai người kia, từng tiếng gọi ra cái xưng hô mà người kia mong muốn.

Lạc Tri Dư quyết định giận hắn hai ngày, đánh tan khí thế kiêu ngạo của quả quýt ấy.

[ Ve sầu ]: Giờ này anh không có khóa?

[ Quả quýt ]: Giáo sư xin nghỉ, dời khóa đến cuối tuần, đến đây chơi với em.

[ Ve sầu ]: Tránh ra chút, đang bực bội trong người đấy.

[ Quả quýt ]:……

“Tổng kết lại.” Giáo sư đứng trên bục giảng tiếp tục giảng bài, “Chúng ta ở một trình độ nhất định nào đó có thể kết luận rằng, sinh hoạt tình dục không có sự phối hợp sẽ ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của các cặp đôi.”

Lạc Tri Dư đá một cú lên cẳng chân Tiêu Ngạn.

Tiêu Ngạn: “!!!”

[ Quả quýt ]: Chúng ta không phối hợp với nhau sao?

[ Quả quýt ]: QAQ

[ Quả quýt ]: Là vấn đề của anh sao?

[ Ve sầu ]: Ờm……

[ Ve sầu ]: Không phải lỗi do anh, là do em thường xuyên xong việc rồi trở mặt không nhận người.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em cứ bắt anh lúc thì nhanh lên lúc thì chậm lại, anh đành phải tự mình chủ trương.

[ Quả quýt ]: Em ngày hôm qua rõ ràng rất thích anh.

[ Ve sầu ]: Hơ, đồ quýt thúi.

Năm phút sau.

[ Ve sầu ]:? Anh có thể để em giận một cách nghiêm túc được không?

Diễn đàn đại học U ——

[ Cái cặp đôi xấu xa nào vừa cùng nhau đi học khóa sinh lý đấy? Được rồi, tôi thừa nhận là mình đang ghen tị. ]

1L: Tôi phát hiện giáo sư khoá này không giống với các giáo sư khác, ông ấy rất hoan nghênh những người có động cơ xấu đến lớp ông ấy học.

2L: Bài viết về hai người bọn họ có một đống ở trên kia kìa, không cần đăng thêm bài viết mới đâu, [ liên kết ], trực tiếp vào đây là được.

3L: Các cặp đôi yêu nhau ấy mà, thường có mấy ý tưởng kỳ quái lắm. Hôm qua tôi gặp phải Lạc Tri Dư và bạn trai của cậu ta đang tập lái xe đạp ở con đường sau trường, chả biết ai nghĩ ra cái chủ ý đạp xe chở người đó nữa.

4L: Có nghĩa là hai người bọn họ không biết cách đạp xe sao ha ha ha ha.

5L: Hình như bây giờ tôi hiểu rồi, tôi cũng đã bắt đầu cảm thấy khoảng cách giữa mình và học bá dường như được rút ngắn lại đôi chút, thì ra người ta cũng có thứ không biết làm ( ở một góc độ rõ ràng ).

6L: Chui vào đi dạo diễn đàn đại học U tí, thế mà lại thấy được đề tài về Lạc Tri Dư và anh Ngạn ha ha ha. Thân là bạn học trung học của hai người bọn họ, tôi đây muốn nói cho mọi người biết, ý tưởng của mấy tên học bá đúng là kỳ quái đến không thể hiểu nổi.

“Anh phải sang công ty một chút, em có muốn về nhà không?” Sau khi tan học, Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư xen lẫn trong đám người cùng nhau xuống lầu.

“Chắc không đâu, giờ em về cũng chỉ có thể gọi đồ ăn ngoài, sang công ty có khi sẽ được ăn ké.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Em còn phải thuận tiện cáo trạng cho bố mẹ anh biết, rằng Tiêu Ngạn nhà họ bắt nạt người.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Trên sô pha trong căn phòng tọa lạc tại tầng cao nhất của công ty XX, Lạc Tri Dư khoác cái chăn ngủ gà ngủ gật, bài tập làm được một nửa thì ngưng, laptop để ở trên bàn bên cạnh.

Có công nhân từ xa liếc mắt nhìn vào văn phòng một cái, thấy được cảnh Lạc Tri Dư đang ngủ ngon lành.

“Đó là ai thế nhỉ, là minh tinh đến ký hợp đồng sao, còn trực tiếp ngủ gật trong văn phòng ông chủ nữa chứ, đúng là gan to thật.”

“Hả? Để tôi nhìn xem.” Một người khác nói, “Đẹp quá, tôi chưa từng thấy qua, tôi có nhớ Tiêu Ngạn nhà ông chủ Tiêu hai tháng trước vừa mới đính hôn cùng với cậu con trai Omega nhà họ Lạc, chắc vị kia là cậu ấy đấy. Hai nhà khi xưa ồn ào nhốn nháo với nhau, thế mà hiện tại bên này lại đối xử với Lạc Tri Dư rất tốt.”

“Đừng nói ngủ gà ngủ gật ở văn phòng, đến cả toàn bộ công ty này cậu ấy cũng có quyền lên tiếng.”

Lạc Tri Dư lúc bấy giờ đã tỉnh, đang hùng hồn mách lẻo chuyện khi nãy với mẹ của Tiêu Ngạn.

“Anh ấy nói anh ấy muốn tới công ty, bảo con về nhà gọi đồ ăn ngoài giao tới.”

“Làm sao lại để con ăn cơm ngoài được, ăn nhiều sẽ không khỏe mạnh!” Mẹ Tiêu Ngạn oán giận nói.

“Con hôm nay rất buồn ngủ, chỉ cần dựa vào sô pha thôi cũng có thể mệt đến thiếp đi, sáng nay con còn có khoá, đều là do Tiêu Ngạn không tốt.”

“Đợi lát nữa bố nói với nó.” Tiêu Tự nói.

Lạc Tri Dư lợi dụng hai tháng ngắn ngủi sau khi đính hôn, tẩy trắng sạch sẽ hình tượng đầu gấu hung ác khi xưa của mình, công tác tẩy trắng cũng cực kỳ thuận lợi.

“Haiz, là do tính tình con hư.” Lạc Tri Dư lần này là nói thật, “Con hở ra một chút là lại nóng nảy.”

“Không trách con đâu mà, Lạc Tri Dư là một đứa trẻ rất hiểu chuyện, ấn tượng khi xưa bố mẹ có về con vẫn chưa đủ toàn diện.” Tiêu Tự nói, “Tiêu Ngạn từ nhỏ đã thích trêu chọc con, mười lần đánh nhau thì có sáu lần là do nó động thủ trước, bố mẹ ít nhiều đều biết chuyện đó.”

Tỷ như lúc Lạc Tri Dư còn học lớp 3 tiểu học, Tiêu Ngạn lớp 4.

Hai người không học cùng trường, Tiêu Ngạn nội trú ở trường, Lạc Tri Dư học ngoại trú, mỗi tháng đại khái sẽ có một hai ngày hai người ngẫu nhiên gặp mặt nhau trên đường.

Bạn học nhỏ Lạc Tri Dư đeo tai nghe, đứng giữa một đám học sinh tiểu học đang vây quanh, bước tới quầy bán quà vặt ven đường. Bỗng từ đâu ra một chiếc máy bay bằng giấy lao tới, lắc lư chao đảo rồi nện xuống đầu cậu.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Lạc ve sầu!” Hơn 5 mét đằng xa, có một cậu bạn nhỏ học lớp 4 đang vui vẻ phất tay chào hỏi, “Đã lâu không gặp cậu.”

“Lạc ve sầu?” Mấy nhóc học sinh xung quanh chưa từng được nghe qua cái tên này bao giờ, tức khắc liền cảm thấy mới lạ, bèn nhai đi nhai lại cái tên đó ở trong miệng thêm vài lần, “Vì sao lại là ve sầu?”

“Không được gọi nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư trừng mắt nhìn từng người một, “Các cậu có quyền gọi hay sao?”

“Thế tôi có quyền được gọi hả?” Tiêu Ngạn lớp 4 tỏ ra vui vẻ, “Tôi sau này đều sẽ gọi như vậy.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “?” Cho anh một đấm bây giờ.

Hai đứa nhỏ đánh từ đầu đường đánh tới cuối phố, phụ huynh hai nhà sau khi biết tin liền lập tức cạch mặt nhau, đặt lệnh cưỡng chế về sau ở trên đường nếu có gặp mặt, thì ai cũng không được tự tiện bắt chuyện với người còn lại.

Phụ huynh hai nhà khi trước vì khuyên can không thành mà bắt đầu tổn hại lẫn nhau, lúc đó ai cũng không hề nghĩ tới, mười mấy năm sau hai đứa nhỏ này lại đến với nhau, hợp mưu trộm hộ khẩu để đăng ký kết hôn.

Lạc Tri Dư tuy rằng rất hung dữ, nhưng nếu phải tìm rõ ngọn ngành nguồn gốc, thì ngoại trừ cái lần cắn người kia ra, những lần còn lại đúng thật Tiêu Ngạn là người trêu chọc trước.

“Lại đang nói xấu anh cái gì đấy? Ngày nào cũng chỉ chực chờ bôi nhọ anh.” Tiêu Ngạn vừa từ dưới lầu lên đã nghe thấy bọn họ đang thảo luận về mình, “Lạc ve sầu đứng lên dọn dẹp một chút, về nhà với anh.”

“Hiện tại đang nói đến lần tập huấn quân sự năm ấy, lúc con đến trước mặt Lạc Tri Dư uống nước lạnh ăn dưa hấu.” Bố Tiêu Ngạn lạnh lùng nói, “Cuối cùng là nói về ngọn nguồn của cái video được 40 nghìn lượt like.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……” Nhưng sau đó Lạc Tri Dư cũng làm cái chuyện thiếu đạo đức y hệt mà, trả thù còn thâm thuý hơn cách con làm nữa.

“Đúng rồi chú! Tiêu Ngạn học kỳ trước cứ một hai phải bắt con đi học giúp anh ấy, dẫn đến việc học kỳ này……”

Lạc Tri Dư vẫn chưa kịp cáo trạng xong đã bị Tiêu Ngạn che miệng kéo đi.

“Tối về chỉnh đốn lại em sau.”


	81. Phiên ngoại 2

** Edit: Juri **

Đầu tháng 10, tập huấn quân sự kết thúc, sinh viên năm nhất dần dần thích ứng với sinh hoạt của trường hơn. Hoạt động chiêu mộ người mới của các câu lạc bộ trong hội sinh viên cũng đã bắt đầu, trục đường chính của trường cũng vì thế mà dựng lên rất nhiều quầy, các đàn anh đàn chị đều đang đứng cầm giấy tuyên truyền mời gọi người mới vào.

Lạc Tri Dư tối hôm qua vừa thức thâu đêm suốt sáng cùng với đám Thang Nguyên Phàn Việt, hôm nay mới sáng bảnh mắt ra đã bị hội sinh viên của trường gọi điện đến nhờ hỗ trợ. Lúc đến văn phòng câu lạc bộ, cậu cũng chẳng hề để ý mọi người đưa cậu mặc cái gì hay tạo kiểu tóc ra làm sao, chỉ cảm thấy như đám lông xù xù, Lạc Tri Dư cũng chẳng kịp nhìn gương.

11 giờ rưỡi trưa, chương trình học buổi sáng kết thúc, chuông tan học vừa vang lên, con đường chính của trường đã lập tức náo nhiệt.

“Rõ ràng em cũng là tân sinh mà.” Lạc Tri Dư hướng về phía đám người đang chui rúc trong quầy, kêu lên, “Vì sao em lại phải đi chiêu mộ tân sinh chứ.”

“Đàn em à, em hiện tại đang là bộ mặt của hội chúng ta đấy, vậy nên phải đến để hỗ trợ bọn chị chứ.” Một chị gái đang ngồi trong quầy cười hì hì với cậu, “Lát nữa sẽ có người của hội sinh viên thay phiên nhau qua đây chụp ảnh, chúng ta bên này phải dựa vào Lạc Tri Dư để kéo giá trị nhan sắc lên thôi.”

“Mau để em ấy đi chiêu mộ người mới đi.” Nhóm người này bắt đầu thúc giục, “Chờ tí nữa bạn trai em ấy tới, lại bắt cóc em ấy mang đi thì khổ đấy.”

“Bạn trai em hôm nay làm gì có khóa đâu ạ.” Sáng nay Lạc Tri Dư mới lật qua thời khóa biểu của Tiêu Ngạn, “Chẳng qua bây giờ đã tan học rồi, anh ấy chắc cũng có câu lạc bộ của riêng mình.”

Tuyến đường này là tuyến đường nhất định phải đi qua nếu muốn đi từ khu dạy học sang nhà ăn hoặc về ký túc xá. Các câu lạc bộ của trường, của đại học hay thậm chí các câu lạc bộ tự lập theo sở thích đều đã bắt đầu triển lãm, đoạn đường này cũng chen chúc đầy rẫy các học sinh.

Trước quầy câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật, Lạc Tri Dư bị buộc phải bán thân kiếm tiền hiện tại đang phát tờ rơi cho nhóm tân sinh vừa đi ngang qua.

“Câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật đây, mọi người có biết không, không biết cũng không sao, cứ cầm tờ rơi đi đã, rồi giả bộ như mình đang hứng thú lắm cũng được.”

Bạn học đi ngang qua: “……”

“Cậu bé này thật không nhiệt tình chút nào.” Đàn chị đang ngồi phía sau xem chợt cười ra tiếng, “Phát tờ rơi thì phát cho mạnh mẽ vào.”

“Em nghĩ là đủ rồi đấy các chị ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư quay đầu lại, “Thử hỏi xem có ai không biết em lười như hủi hay không.”

Mới ban đầu Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn vui vẻ nói mấy câu, nhưng càng về sau chứng lười lại càng tái phát. Cậu sẽ tùy cơ bắt đại lấy một người nào đó đi ngang qua quầy của câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật, rồi nhét đại tờ rơi vào tay người ta.

“Đáng yêu quá đi!” Một nữ sinh Omega vừa đi ngang qua vừa nhìn chằm chằmvào đỉnh đầu Lạc Tri Dư, “Mình là tân sinh của khoa mỹ thuật, nếu vào hội học sinh thì có được tặng bé hồ ly này không!”

“Bé hồ ly?” Bé hồ ly ở đâu ra vậy, Lạc Tri Dư nhìn khắp nơi, cũng không thấy được mục tiêu.

“Bé hồ ly này nuôi trong nhà, không tặng được.” Một giọng nói quen thuộc truyền đến từ sau lưng cậu. Tay Tiêu Ngạn dừng ở trên đỉnh đầu cậu, nắn nắn món đồ bị các đàn chị gắn lên trên đỉnh đầu, “Chẳng qua điểm cộng của câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật rất nhiều, em có muốn vào thử không?”

“Ai da, anh làm loạn tóc em rồi nè.” Lạc Tri Dư bất mãn đẩy Tiêu Ngạn ra, “Tránh qua bên kia đi.”

Nương theo hình ảnh phản chiếu của điện thoại Tiêu Ngạn, cậu lúc này mới phát hiện, câu lạc bộ đúng là vì để chiêu mộ thêm người mà hao tổn không biết bao nhiêu tâm tư, thừa dịp sáng nay cậu tựa vào sô pha ngủ gà ngủ gật, liền trộm gắn hai cái kẹp tóc hình tai hồ ly lên đầu cậu.

Khó trách vừa rồi lúc cậu đang phát tờ rơi, tỉ lệ người đã đi ngang qua rồi quay đầu lại cao như vậy, còn có người không biết vì cái gì mà đi xin phương thức liên lạc với cậu nữa.

“Sao anh lại tới đây?” Lạc Tri Dư đứng từ nãy đến giờ thực sự rất mệt mỏi, dựa vào vai bạn trai mình, hai cái lỗ tai xù xù cọ vào mặt Tiêu Ngạn, “Hơn nữa làm sao anh biết em ở chỗ này.”

“Đoán.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Hôm nay câu lạc bộ chiêu mộ người, gửi tin nhắn thì không thấy em trả lời, anh liền đoán có lẽ em đã bị chộp tới đây chiêu mộ người.”

“Lợi hại.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn không quên công việc, duỗi tay bắt lấy một người qua đường, lại phát ra một tờ rơi, “Điện thoại của em để trong cặp, buổi sáng còn chưa kịp mở ra xem.”

“Vốn dĩ muốn bắt em qua làm công cho bọn anh.” Tiêu Ngạn lấy đi một phần tờ rơi trên tay Lạc Tri Dư, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu ra, để cậu đứng thẳng dậy, “Kết quả câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật lại nhanh hơn một bước.”

“Làm công cũng được nha.” Lạc Tri Dư đè thấp thanh âm, “Có thù lao không?”

Tỷ như có thể bóc vỏ quả quýt hay gì đó.

“Có.” Tiêu Ngạn nghiêm trang nói, “Thanh toán một lần, trả ngay đêm nay.”

“Cút cút cút.” Lạc Tri Dư cuộn đống tờ rơi trong tay lại, gõ đầu bạn trai mình, nhưng hai cái tai hồ ly hồng hồng trên đầu lại làm giảm bớt khí thế kiêu ngạo của cậu, “Chỉ áp dụng cho hai ngày đang trong kỳ quả quýt vỏ xanh, còn lại biến.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Tin tức tố cao cấp hình như không nên bị gọi như thế này.

Đi cùng với Tiêu Ngạn là thành viên của câu lạc bộ truyền thông trong hội sinh viên, anh ta đang đi từng quầy của từng câu lạc bộ chụp ảnh, lưu lại hình ảnh của buổi chiêu mộ thành viên.

“Có muốn chụp lại không?” Cậu bạn phụ trách việc chụp ảnh đưa camera cho Tiêu Ngạn xem.

Tấm ảnh khi nãy vừa mới chụp được, là ảnh ở quầy chiêu mộ thành viên của câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật, tấm banner của câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật được chụp rất rõ ràng, nhưng điểm đặc biệt chính là ở góc bên trái của tấm ảnh, có hai người vô tình lọt vào khung hình. Tiêu Ngạn đang bắt lấy hai cái lỗ tai trên đầu Lạc Tri Dư, còn Lạc Tri Dư đang nói chuyện cùng hắn thì hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, trên mặt còn mang theo nét cười ngây ngô.

“Không cần chụp lại.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Cứ như vậy đi.”

“Toàn tự mình quyết định.” Lạc Tri Dư khẽ hừ.

“Tôi sang quầy kế bên nhé.” Bạn học phụ trách chụp ảnh hỏi, “Lần chụp kế tiếp là tới cậu đúng không?”

“Tôi không đi nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn lắc lắc một đống tờ rơi trong tay, “Tranh thủ giờ nghỉ trưa lại đây chơi với bạn trai chút, tiện thể tới câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật làm công luôn.”

Vòng bạn bè ——

[ Ve sầu ]: Hôm nay anh Ngạn làm công cho tui. [ Hình ảnh ]

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ] bình luận: Xinh quá, có thể gửi thêm nhiều ảnh chụp chung nữa không, Đào Đào nhà chúng ta rốt cuộc cũng có bộ dáng của một sinh viên rồi, học chung một trường cũng thật tốt nữa.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Cảm ơn chị hồi xưa đã ra lệnh cho em cắn người.

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ] trả lời [ Ve sầu ]: Cái chuyện xưa xửa xừa xưa này em bỏ qua không được hả?

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] bình luận: À thì.

[ Phàn Việt ] trả lời [ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Chủ nhiệm không biết nên nói gì, nhưng ít nhiều vẫn phải để lại dấu chân.

[ Thang Nguyên ] trả lời [ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Có thể cảm giác được chủ nhiệm đang mê man ha ha ha ha ha.

[ Bé que cay ] bình luận: Bảo Tiêu Ngạn mua thêm một cái đuôi nữa cho đủ bộ, mua xong hai người chắc chắn sẽ phải quay về cảm tạ tôi hê hê hê.

[ Ve sầu ] trả lời [ Bé que cay ]:??? Suy nghĩ của ông nguy hiểm lắm đấy.

[ Quả quýt ] trả lời [ Bé que cay ]: Ok.

Sau khi được Tiêu Ngạn lại đây hỗ trợ, hiệu suất công việc của Lạc Tri Dư tăng lên rất nhiều, hơn nữa với sự nỗ lực lôi kéo của các đàn anh đàn chị trong hội sinh viên, bảng đăng ký thành viên mới rất nhanh đã được lấp đầy.

“Chúng ta rút lui thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi lên chiếc xe đạp Tiêu Ngạn mới mua, vẫy tay chào mọi người trong hội sinh viên, “Buổi chiều em có khóa, em chỉ giúp được tới đây thôi.”

Toàn bộ quầy chiêu mộ đều đang ăn đồ ăn được Tiêu Ngạn gọi tới, cảm động vẫy tay chào lại: “Có hoạt động lại đến nha!”

“Để em chở anh.” Lạc Tri Dư vỗ vỗ ghế sau xe đạp, “Anh lên đi, em biết lái lái.”

“Tới.” Tiêu Ngạn tin, chạy hai bước tới, dùng một tư thế cực kỳ ngầu lòi nhảy lên ghế sau xe đạp.

Đầu xe đạp của Lạc Tri Dư tiến thẳng về phía trước, đụng cái rầm lên thân cây ven đường.

Cây không sao, người cũng không sao, cả hai bèn đứng bên lề đường tranh cãi xem ai là người chịu trách nhiệm với cái rổ xe bị méo này, cuối cùng Tiêu Ngạn đành phải leo lên yên xe, thở phì phò chở Lạc Tri Dư chạy mất hút.

Đám người đang cầm đồ ăn ngồi trong quầy: “……”


	82. Phiên ngoại 3

Diễn đàn trường hôm nay thật náo nhiệt ——

[ Cặp đôi xấu xa đó lại cãi nhau? Mới đi ngang qua tiệm sửa xe, nghe thấy hai người họ không biết đang tranh nhau cái gì, có chút thú vị. ] 

Lầu 1: Hôm nay khoảng cách với học bá lại gần thêm một chút nữa, thực ra hai người họ cũng không lạnh lùng tới vậy ha ha ha, người ta cũng sẽ cãi nhau cả thôi.

Lầu 2: Do cậu ít thấy đó thôi, chứ hai người họ thường xuyên cãi nhau lắm, đôi lúc còn động tay động chân, nhưng chỉ khều khều vài cái là hết, không có gì đáng ngại, tình cảm vẫn còn tốt lắm, mấy chuyện này cũng không phải ngày một ngày hai.

Lầu 3:…… Vừa rồi tôi ở hiện trường, hai người đó đúng là hơi có vấn đề ha ha ha ha.

Lầu 4: Đừng có ngày nào cũng canh me người ta như thế, người ta vui buồn gì thì đó là chuyện của người ta, có một thì nói một, cảm ơn Tiêu Ngạn đã mua đồ ăn cho toàn bộ câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật chúng tôi.

Lầu 5: Tọa độ ở tiệm sửa xe Tây Nam, tôi cần thay xích xe đạp nên đi ngang qua đó, hai cái lỗ tai hồ ly của Lạc Tri Dư quá đáng yêu rồi đi, lấy đâu ra vậy, muốn sờ quá.

Lầu 6: Lạc đề tí, dạo này mọi người không đi xe đạp nữa à? Thấy đầu năm nay người mua xe đạp cũng không nhiều lắm, lần trước tôi còn nghe thấy chú sửa xe lầm bầm oán giận năm nay vận may không tốt nữa.

Lầu 7: Lầu 5 cẩn trọng lời nói, cá nhân tôi thấy dục vọng chiếm hữu của Tiêu Ngạn rất cao, trên người Lạc Tri Dư luôn được bao quanh bởi tin tức tố Alpha, tới gần quá có khi còn cảm thấy áp lực nữa là.

Bên cạnh tiệm sửa xe phía tây nam trường học, chú thợ sửa xe đang thay rổ mới cho xe đạp.

“Xe này nhìn là biết vừa mới mua, rổ vẫn còn mới, ngã thế nào mà lại hỏng như này.” Chú sửa xe cầm chiếc rổ vừa mới bị thay thế, cảm thấy hơi đáng tiếc, “Bên chú chỉ có rổ loại thường, thay thì sẽ không đẹp được như trước nữa.”

Chú còn chưa kịp dứt lời, hai người vừa mới ngừng nói khi nãy giờ lại bắt đầu tranh luận xem rốt cuộc việc này là lỗi của ai.

“Đạp xe cũng chưa học mà cứ nhất quyết phải chở anh, chuyện này không trách anh được.” Tiêu Ngạn cảm thấy mình rất vô tội, “Là em bảo anh ngồi, anh cũng nghe lời em đấy thôi.”

“Có lái xe thuần thục đến cỡ nào đi chăng nữa thì cũng không chịu nổi cái trò anh chạy lấy đà hai bước rồi nhảy thẳng lên ghế sau. Bản thân mình nặng mấy cân mấy lạng anh còn không tự đo được nữa hả?” Lạc Tri Dư cảm thấy vấn đề không phải do mình.

“Anh nặng mấy cân mấy lạng, Đào Đào không phải rõ ràng lắm sao?” Tiêu Ngạn hỏi lại cậu, “Nhất định là do anh chưa đủ nỗ lực.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “???”

Đề tài trực tiếp bị bẻ lái theo hướng này, Lạc Tri Dư chưa kịp chuẩn bị đã thấy Tiêu Ngạn sấn tới nhéo eo mình một cái, khiến cậu đỏ mặt lùi về sau vài bước, quên sạch sẽ cuộc tranh cãi khi nãy.

Chú sửa xe thay cái rổ mới xong, Tiêu Ngạn liền ngồi lên yên xe, Lạc Tri Dư học theo động tác khi nãy của Tiêu Ngạn, chạy lấy đà vài bước rồi vững vàng nhảy lên ghế sau xe đạp, hai người cùng nhau đi mất.

“Phàn Việt voice chat tới nè.” Lạc Tri Dư một tay nắm lấy quần áo Tiêu Ngạn, một tay móc điện thoại, “Có khi anh không bắt máy nên mới gọi sang chỗ em đấy.”

“Lỗ tai trên đầu bạn học Lạc cũng đẹp ghê đấy.” Phàn Việt vừa gọi đến đã khen một câu.

“Tiêu Ngạn có ở đó không?” Sau đó anh ta lại hỏi, “Thời gian này hẳn là không nên quấy rầy hai người nhỉ.”

“Đang đạp xe.” Lạc Tri Dư mở video, dịch màn ảnh về phía Tiêu Ngạn, “Nửa trận đầu của cuộc chiến chiêu mộ người cho câu lạc bộ vừa mới kết thúc, sau đó bọn em đi sửa xe đạp, còn bây giờ thì đang trên đường về nhà.”

Phàn Việt: “……”

“Anh nhớ rõ Tiêu Ngạn đã tậu một con xế hộp từ lâu lắm rồi mà……” Phàn Việt lấy làm kỳ lạ, “Vì sao hai người lại bắt đầu đi xe đạp.”

“Mọi người đều đạp xe mà.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Em coi phim truyền hình người ta diễn như vậy đó, diễn viên chính còn phim còn chơi bóng rổ với nhau, mà thể dục ở trường em chỉ có mỗi cầu lông thôi.”

“Ngày mai mua.” Tiêu Ngạn trả lời cực kỳ có lệ, “Lạc Tri Dư em bớt xem mấy cái phim truyền hình đó của chị gái em đi.”

“Thôi bỏ đi Lạc Tri Dư.” Bên kia cuộc trò chuyện Phàn Việt cũng đang cười, “Cầu lông em cũng có thích đánh đâu, lần nào mà chả là Tiêu Ngạn phải sang lớp em bắt người, chẳng qua bây giờ anh mới nhớ, hồi đó hình như Tiêu Ngạn đúng là đã sớm có âm mưu.”

“Hình như thế á, còn gắn cho em cái mác lưu manh.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn nhớ rõ.

“Nói thẳng vào chủ đề nào.” Phàn Việt nhớ tới mục đích mình gọi điện thoại, “Cuối tuần này sinh nhật tao, Tiêu Ngạn mày dẫn Lạc Tri Dư qua đây chơi chung đi, Thang Nguyên nói nó cũng sẽ phi sang góp vui.”

“Được á.” Lạc Tri Dư đáp ứng trước, “Tranh thủ tham quan trường học các anh luôn, trường học phía bắc, có nhiều đồ ăn không?”

“Nhiều.” Phàn Việt gật đầu, “Các em tới đi, đồ ăn cứ để anh bao.”

“Trước hết em nên kiểm cho xong lần kiểm tra thể chất này đã……” Tiêu Ngạn nhắc nhở một câu, “Cuối tuần này năm nhất kiểm tra thể chất đấy.”

Mỗi năm đại học U đều sẽ sắp xếp cho các học sinh kiểm tra thể chất, một mục hoặc tổng điểm không đạt tiêu chuẩn thì sẽ ảnh hưởng đến điểm trung bình cả năm. Hạng mục chạy dài chạy ngắn ném bóng đối với Lạc Tr Dư thì không thành vấn đề, nhưng về phần nhảy xa của cậu, thì lại là một vấn đề lớn.

“Nghiêm túc luyện tập, em nhảy về phía bên này này.” Tiêu Ngạn tìm một nhánh cây đặt xuống dưới chân Lạc Tri Dư, làm điểm xuất phát, mình thì bước về phía trước vài bước, rồi đứng yên, “Nhảy qua đây.”

Lúc còn học cấp ba, Tiêu Ngạn may mắn được tận mắt chứng kiến cảnh nhảy xa cho có lệ của Lạc Tri Dư, lần kiểm tra thể chất này, Tiêu Ngạn trước đó mấy ngày đã bắt đầu giám sát Lạc Tri Dư luyện tập.

“Lúc kiểm tra thể chất anh có ở đó hay không vậy?” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, kéo kéo ống quần Tiêu Ngạn.

“Có thì cũng không để em ăn gian.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng nhánh cây chọc chọc bả vai Lạc Tri Dư, “Tiếp tục luyện đi, anh ở cạnh em. Không đúng rồi, sao em lại nhảy không được chứ.”

“Nghiêm khắc quá à.” Lạc Tri Dư oán giận một câu, đứng lên tiếp tục luyện tập, “Em còn nhận chạy giúp người khác 50 mét đây nè.”

Có hai cậu sinh viên đang đứng ở khu đất trống tập nhảy xa, xung quanh là vài cư dân ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua đây tập thể dục buổi tối.

“Khá hơn rồi đấy.” Tiêu Ngạn bắt lấy Lạc Tri Dư, “Hôm nay chỉ đến đây thôi, cuối cùng cũng không còn là nhảy cho có lệ nữa rồi.”

Lạc Tri Dư đi theo Tiêu Ngạn nhảy nhót cả đêm ở tiểu khu, khi nãy vẫn chưa có việc gì, giờ tập xong rồi, ngược lại cảm thấy chân có chút đau. Cậu cũng không nói chuyện đó ra, chỉ ôm lấy cánh tay Tiêu Ngạn không chịu buông, nhẹ nhàng cắn lên vai hắn.

“Đã biết.” Tiêu Ngạn duỗi tay bế ngang người cậu lên, hướng về phía nhà mình.

Lạc Tri Dư nhất thời lười biếng, lúc này cậu phục hồi tinh thần lại mới phát hiện, xung quanh hình như đang có người nhìn cậu. Cậu liền giả mù sa mưa mà ngáp một cái, vùi đầu vào hõm vai Tiêu Ngạn, bất động, trên tay còn cầm theo một nhánh cây.

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

Tất cả mọi ánh mắt đều nhìn chằm chằm vào Tiêu Ngạn, có rất nhiều sự tìm kiếm, cũng có rất nhiều sự khiển trách.

Tiêu Ngạn hai mắt nhìn thẳng mà về đến nhà, thả người nào đó đang giả vờ ngủ lên chiếc sô pha mềm mại, đoạt lấy nhánh cây nhỏ trong tay Lạc Tri Dư, ném vào thùng rác. Lại nghĩ nghĩ một hồi, hắn liền móc hai cái kẹp tóc hình hồ ly từ cặp sách Lạc Tri Dư ra, kẹp lên đầu Lạc Tri Dư, sau đó duỗi tay bế người chạy vào phòng tắm.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

Chân Lạc Tri Dư đau mất vài ngày, nhưng hạng mục nhảy xa thì cậu vẫn đạt tiêu chuẩn thông qua.

Nhóm WeChat [ Nhất Trung hôm nay có còn bắt yêu sớm không ] ( 67 )

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:? Nhóm gì đây?

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Ai thêm tôi vào vậy?

[ Bánh trôi trốn mấy bé meo meo ]: Là em, không cần cảm ơn đâu ạ.

[ Bánh trôi trốn mấy bé meo meo ]: Nhóm trường Nhất Trung.

[ Bánh trôi trốn mấy bé meo meo ]: Khi trước mọi người đều dùng tên của chủ nhiệm để gọi đồ ăn, vì thế bọn em nghĩ chủ nhiệm cũng nên có được một vị trí nhỏ trong nhóm này.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ] sửa tên nhóm thành là “Nhóm bạn bè trường Nhất Trung”.

[ Quả quýt ]: Hạng mục nhảy xa trong kỳ kiểm tra thể chất của Lạc Tri Dư đạt tiêu chuẩn, mọi người mau vỗ tay. [ Hình ảnh ]

[ Ve sầu ]: Vẫn chưa phát huy toàn bộ thực lực.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Vỗ-tay.jpg, anh Ngạn dạy giỏi thật.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Vỗ-tay.jpg, đại học không giống như khi còn ở cấp ba, Lạc Tri Dư cuối cùng cũng đã đạt hạng mục nhảy xa rồi.

[ Bé que cay ]: Vỗ-tay.jpg.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: A, từ sau khi Lạc Tri Dư tốt nghiệp, đều không thấy Tiêu Ngạn quay về, mắt thấy các em đều tốt nghiệp cả rồi, thật là có chút không quen, thầy giáo Hứa hôm nay còn ngồi với thầy nhắc về các em, bảo các em đã giúp thầy ấy không ít chuyện.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Hiện tại học sinh đang rất bận, cũng chưa tìm được người giúp thầy chấm bài thi, kiểm tra tuần và kiểm tra tháng cũng chỉ có một mình thầy chấm thôi.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Thời gian trôi thật nhanh mà.

[ Ve sầu ]: Thật hay giả đấy? Thằng đàn em của em nó cứ réo em suốt đây này, để mai bọn em về thăm trường chút nhé.

[ Quả quýt ]: Được đấy, anh biết tường nào trèo ổn này, đường ở Nhất Trung đối với anh đã quá quen thuộc rồi.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:? Ế đừng tới!


	83. Phiên ngoại 4

[ Phàn Việt ]: @Ve sầu, @Quả quýt, tới chưa? Bọn tôi đang ở sân bay này.

[ Quả quýt ]:? Ve sầu chưa báo mày biết à? Ba giờ đêm bọn tao tới.

[ Ve sầu ]: Em sai rồi, em quên mất, chiều nay em có sửa lại tin nhắn mà quên gửi.

[ Phàn Việt ]: Ba giờ đêm??? Hai người ngồi máy bay nào mà lâu dữ vậy?

[ Quả quýt ]: Bọn tao không đi máy bay.

[ Phàn Việt ]:?

[ Quả quýt ]: Bọn tao đi tàu hỏa, như vậy sẽ có cảm giác như đang du lịch hơn, còn được nhìn ngắm phong cảnh nữa.

[ Ve sầu ]: Đúng, đi tàu hỏa rất tốt.

[ Phàn Việt ]:…… Thật đúng là một ý tưởng kỳ quái.

Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn đang cùng nhau hướng về phía bắc, Hai người lên tàu rất trễ, lúc tới trạm cuối thì đã là rạng sáng bốn giờ, hai người còn nhặt được một Phàn Việt đang ngủ say tít thò lò trên cái ghế dựa ngoài cửa ra vào của ga tàu hỏa.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ!” Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn tinh thần phấn chấn lay tỉnh Phàn Việt, “Bọn tôi tới rồi!”

Phàn Việt: “……”

Trạng thái tinh thần của hai người kia, nhìn kiểu nào cũng không giống như vừa mới trải qua một đoạn đường dài di chuyển mệt nhọc, ngược lại so với cậu ta, người ngủ ngay ở ga tàu hỏa này thì đúng là có tốt hơn đôi chút.

“Hai người không mệt sao?” Phàn Việt hoang mang một cách hợp lý.

“Cũng thường thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Không phải ngày lễ nên người cũng không được tính là nhiều, toàn bộ hành trình đều có đầy đủ đồ ăn vặt và mì gói, cái loại mì mà ở nhà thường hay không cho ăn ấy ạ.”

Phàn Việt dùng khuỷu tay huých vào người Tiêu Ngạn một cái, chỉ chỉ vị trí cổ của mình, ý bảo Tiêu Ngạn nhìn Lạc Tri Dư. Tiêu Ngạn hiểu ý, tháo khăn quàng đang cuộn trên cổ mình ra, kéo Lạc Tri Dư tới mang lên cho cậu.

“Ai bảo anh hôm qua cắn em……” Lạc Tri Dư xoa nhẹ cần cổ, tự mình quàng kỹ khăn quàng lại.

Kỳ thật xét đến cùng, chuyện này hẳn là do Lạc Tri Dư không tốt, ngày hôm qua trước khi xuất phát, Lạc Tri Dư lướt Weibo xong, xem cư dân mạng thảo luận về một đề tài nào đó xong, liền đột ngột muốn thử khả năng tự chủ của bạn trai, bèn thừa dịp Tiêu Ngạn đang thu dọn hành lý, dựa theo quy trình các cư dẫn mạng cung cấp mà tiến hành quấy rối.

Sự thật chứng minh, vị học sinh xuất sắc sặc mùi quả quýt này không hề có thứ gì gọi là tự chủ trong người, Lạc Tri Dư không chỉ cả người nhiễm đầy mùi quýt tươi mát, mà trên cổ còn xuất hiện thêm mấy dấu hôn.

Cùng với ——

Một khắc bọn họ bình tĩnh bước đến sân bay, thì máy bay đã sớm cất cánh rồi.

“Cho nên rõ ràng biết đã trễ giờ, vậy mà chúng ta vẫn đến, lợn chết không sợ nước sôi hay sao?” Lạc Tri Dư trên va li của Tiêu Ngạn lười biếng hỏi, đôi mắt còn có chút hồng, giọng nói so với thường ngày mềm mại hơn vài phần.

Tiêu Ngạn định sẽ mua vé chuyến sau, kết quả Lạc Tri Dư lại một lần nữa đột phát ý tưởng, hai người chuyển hướng đến ga tàu hỏa.

Đây chính là nguyên do vì sao bọn họ lại xuất hiện tại thành phố vào thời điểm trễ thế này.

“Lười tranh cãi với bọn mày quá, trễ giờ thì nói thẳng ra, còn chết vì sĩ diện mà bảo muốn ngắm cảnh ven đường nữa chứ.” Đây là thứ Phàn Việt kết luận được từ cuộc đối thoại của hai người, “Ý tưởng vẫn kỳ lạ như trước kia.”

“Trước kia kỳ lạ như thế nào?” Lạc Tri Dư tò mò, “Nói em nghe chút đi.”

“Ây da, không phải anh đã nói rồi sao?” Phàn Việt hỏi, “Lúc trước cái hồi Tiêu Ngạn muốn theo đuổi em ấy, đại khái là do có chút kiêng kỵ việc tin tức tố, nên nó đã thần thần bí bí kéo anh lên sân thượng, hỏi anh Alpha với Alpha có thể ở bên nhau hay không, làm anh sợ són ra quần.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……”

“Khó trách lúc em hỏi Minh Minh xem Omega với Omega có khả năng đến với nhau hay không, nó rõ ràng cũng có chút hoảng sợ.” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ tới sự việc lúc ấy, “Anh vừa nói vậy, em phảng phất như đã hiểu được phần nào.”

Phàn Việt: “…… Coi như anh chưa nói đi. Em với thằng bạn ngồi cùng bàn anh, đúng là cả hai đều thẳng như ruột ngựa.”

Gọi xe về từ nhà ga không mất quá nửa giờ. Lúc đến khu chợ đêm gần trường học của Phàn Việt, vì là bốn giờ cho nên trời vẫn chưa sáng, các quán ăn dù đã trễ nhưng lại khá náo nhiệt. Trương Thự và Thang Nguyên ở ven đường vẫy tay với bọn họ, trên người Thang Nguyên còn đang mặc một bộ áo ngủ cùng với đôi chân mang dép lê.

“Buồn ngủ muốn chết, tự dưng tới giờ này làm gì.” Thang Nguyên ai oán nói, “Tao đang ngủ ngon lành thì Phàn Việt gọi báo bọn mày tới rồi.”

“Mau khen tao, tao vất vả lắm mới xách được bánh trôi từ trên giường tới đây đó, tên A dũng mãnh này ngủ say như con heo quay vậy.” Trương Thự nỗ lực nói.

Lạc Tri Dư dùng khăn giấy lau bàn xong, chiếm lấy một vị trí ở cạnh bàn, nhìn Phàn Việt thuần thục viết lên tờ thực đơn, liền đoán rằng chắc hắn đã quá quen thuộc với nơi này.

Lúc trước khi còn ở Nhất Trung, mấy người bọn họ cũng từng tụ tập lại với nhau, Lạc Tri Dư không ít lần cùng đi theo góp vui, chỉ là ngay lúc đó bọn họ vẫn còn đang mặc trên mình những bộ đồng phục ngây ngô, cho đến tận bây giờ, những người khi trước đã từng tụ họp tại đầu kia của thành phố, đều đã lần lượt cởi bỏ bộ đồng phục khoác trên người, đổi lấy thân phận mới, nhưng dù thế thì vẫn có thể đâu đó thấy được bóng dáng khi trước của mỗi người.

Thành thị có chút xa lạ, ngôn ngữ với khẩu âm của những người xung quang cũng chẳng hề quen thuộc là bao, nhưng đại khái bởi vì có những người bạn cũ ngồi xung quanh, nên Lạc Tri Dư cũng không có cảm giác mới lạ lắm.

Không khí của chợ đêm cạnh trường học rất tốt, phần lớn đều là học sinh ngồi rải rác khắp quán ăn, có người còn đánh mắt sang bên bàn của bọn họ, tựa hồ như đang ghen tị với sự náo nhiệt ở bên này.

Tiêu Ngạn ngồi dịch sang bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư một chút, đặt tay lên vai cậu, chặn ánh mắt đang được phóng tới ở bàn kế bên.

“Anh Ngạn đôi lúc sẽ dính người lắm đúng không.” Trương Thự cười nói, “Lạc Tri Dư có thấy phiền không?”

“Kỳ dịch cảm thì tương đối khó chiều, còn ngày thường thì ổn ạ.” Mỗi khi kỳ dịch cảm của Tiêu Ngạn tới, Lạc Tri Dư đều sẽ tự nhận rằng tính mình đúng thật là rộng lượng, cuối cùng hai người cứ thế mà dỗ dành nhau, mọi việc liền theo đó mà êm xuôi cả.

Nói đến vẫn đề này, Lạc Tri Dư lại nghĩ tới trò đùa trước hôm xuất phát của cậu, “Mấy thứ khác thì cũng được, chỉ là cái tính tự chủ……”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, Tiêu Ngạn đã lập tức luồn tay vào khăn quàng cổ bóp nhẹ cổ cậu, cậu liền linh hoạt né sang một bên.

“Tiêu Ngạn thu tay lại, đừng bắt nạt Lạc Tri Dư.” Phàn Việt đóng vai bạn cùng bàn của Tiêu Ngạn, cũng đóng vai người lớn tuổi nhất trong cái đám này mà lên tiếng nhắc nhở, “Khi trước mày khó lắm mới theo đuổi được nguòi ta đấy.”

“Rất dễ dàng, không tin thì cứ hỏi ảnh.” Lạc Tri Dư gõ cái bát, “Ảnh lừa em.”

“Lại nói tiếp, dù sao mọi người ai cũng đều có ‘trách nhiệm’ về việc hai người được ở bên nhau.” Trò chuyện một hồi, đề tài lại bị đẩy đến bước đường này, “Lúc ấy ai cũng không tin, bọn này đều cảm thấy hai người không có khả năng, lúc lấy số đo cho quần áo cũng thế, chưa gì mà đã bắt Tiêu Ngạn đảm nhiệm nhiệm vụ đó rồi.”

Cứ như thể, bọn họ đều như đang ở sau lưng hai người, chốc chốc lại đẩy thuyền một phen.

“Bảo rằng bọn em hoàn toàn trong sáng và an toàn, tuyệt đối sẽ không bao giờ có suy nghĩ không đứng đắn, giờ thì đúng là phụ lòng tín nhiệm của các vị rồi ạ.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn nhớ rõ ràng, “Tin tức tố nói như vậy, những người khác cũng nói như vậy, vậy mà ngày đó bọn em lại cố tình làm ngược, đặc biệt là anh Ngạn, còn nói cái gì mà cần cù bù thông minh, chiếm tiện nghi của em không ít lần.”

Thang Nguyên: “Cho nên, tờ xét nghiệm độ phù hợp tin tức tố bị sai lần đó……”

“Em không cẩn thận làm mất, bèn lấy tờ của Tiêu Ngạn, sao chép tặng một chủ nhiệm Ngô một phần, viện khoa học sinh học cũng được một phần.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Lúc ấy cảm thấy không biết nên khóc hay nên cười, hiện tại xem ra, tin tức tố cũng không hẳn là 0% nhỉ……”

“Tin tức tố không có nói chúng ta không có khả năng.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Tin tức tố chỉ đang nói, Lạc Tri Dư và Tiêu Ngạn, có vô hạn khả năng.”


	84. Phiên ngoại 5

Tuần thứ hai sau khi kết thúc đợt chiêu mộ, các câu lạc bộ đều đã hoàn thành việc phỏng vấn người mới, tuần sau sẽ là buổi hội nghị câu lạc bộ thường kỳ đầu tiên của sinh viên năm nhất với câu lạc bộ của mình.

Lạc Tri Dư, người bị Tiêu Ngạn ép đến hội học sinh hiện tại đang dọn dẹp bàn ghế, ngồi vào bàn làm việc gửi tin nhắn mời tham dự hội nghị cho mọi người.

“Bạn học XXX, 19:30 tối nay là buổi hội nghị thường kỳ đầu tiên của đại học U, phòng học 1-201, mong cậu sẽ có mặt đầy đủ, nhận được tin nhắn xin hãy trả lời.”

Lạc Tri Dư gõ đống tin nhắn xong, nhập dãy số của thành viên mới vào, ấn vào nút gửi cho nhóm.

“Tin em đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Thể nào cũng có người chỉ trả lời một từ, ‘đã rep’.”

“Em nghĩ ai cũng mặt dày như em à?” Tiêu Ngạn đến bên cạnh bàn làm việc, đầu ngón tay gõ nhẹ lên khuôn mặt Lạc Tri Dư, “Lần trước anh giúp em làm công, lần này đến phiên em giúp anh, công bằng quá rồi còn gì.”

“Lần trước?” Lạc Tri Dư nhớ ra rồi, lần mà Tiêu Ngạn mới nói hẳn là cái hôm chiêu mộ thành viên mấy ngày trước, hắn giúp cậu phát tờ rơi, “Ấy mà được tính là giúp á? Em đây cũng chỉ là bị bắt ép tới đó được chưa? Ai cần anh hỗ trợ đâu, anh trai à, anh đây là đang ép mua ép bán người ta đó.”

“Mặc kệ.” Tiêu Ngạn không thèm nói đạo lí, “Đêm nay em cũng sẽ tới hỗ trợ anh.”

“Thôi em sao cũng được, tùy tiện sai bảo đi.” Lạc Tri Dư ghé lên bàn làm việc “Kiểu gì các chị năm trên cũng lại khiển trách, bảo hội sinh viên mấy anh tới câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật đoạt người cho xem.”

Bởi vì đây là hội nghị tập thể thường kỳ của cả đại học, người bên hội học sinh liền xin trường cho mượn một phòng học cỡ lớn, tất cả thành viên mới của các câu lạc bộ đều sẽ tới. Hôm đó chưa đến 7 giờ tối, phòng học đã chật kín các sinh viên năm nhất.

Lạc Tri Dư không bận giúp việc gì, bèn ôm laptop đứng giữa phòng học tìm vị trí thích hợp để đặt mông xuống, chuyên tâm làm bài tập trong chương trình học của mình. Không đến nửa giờ đồng hồ sau, xung quanh Lạc Tri đã đầy ắp người ngồi.

Mọi người trong khoảng thời gian tuyển thành viên cũng chưa từng có cơ hội gặp mặt nhau, trải qua tầng tầng lớp lớp các cuộc phỏng vấn mới vào được hội sinh viên, tuy rằng không chung một ban, nhưng cũng phải nhân dịp này thắt chặt quan hệ.

Đại học U có rất nhiều sinh viên, việc có thể kết bạn làm quen với một người bạn mới, cũng là một chuyện rất khó khăn.

“Haiz.” Nam sinh viên bên cạnh Lạc Tri Dư phát hiện cậu không gia nhập cuộc nói chuyện, liền quay sang chào hỏi, “Chào cậu, cậu học ở khoa nào thế nhỉ?”

Cậu ta vừa hỏi vậy, mọi người xung quanh liền bắt dầu hướng mắt về phía này. Khi nãy đúng thật là có người muốn đến làm quen với cậu, chỉ là anh ta thấy cậu chăm chú nhìn máy tính quá, cho nên cũng không dám quấy rầy.

“Khoa mỹ thuật.” Lạc Tri Dư thuận tay lưu văn kiện, xoay người lại, “Chào mọi người.”

“Tôi là Tôn Lực Nghiên.” Bạn học Beta nói.

Lạc Tri Dư gật đầu: “Ừm, tôi nhớ rõ cậu.”

Người này trả lời tin nhắn nhắc đi tham dự hội nghị là “Được thôi”.

Bạn học Tôn Lực Nghiên: “?”

“Nhìn cậu thật quen mắt.” Bạn học Alpha ngồi hàng phía sau nói, “Có phải tôi đã từng gặp cậu rồi không nhỉ.”

“Có ai bắt chuyện với như cậu không hả?” Beta khi nãy liếc nhìn cậu bạn Alpha một cái, “Chẳng qua học sinh khoa mỹ thuật đúng là chất lượng cao thật.”

“Hai bọn tôi cùng ban ngoại giao.” Nam sinh Beta tự giới thiệu bản thân mình, “Nữ sinh bên phải cậu là ban truyền thông, bạn học à, cậu ở ban nào?”

Lạc Tri Dư không phải thành viên của hội sinh viên, đêm nay vốn dĩ là ngồi đại một chỗ, cũng không hề phân theo câu lạc bộ và hội sinh viên, đương nhiên sẽ chẳng phải là người của ban nào cả.

Lạc Tri Dư: “Ban người nhà.”

Bạn học bên phải: “?”

Bạn học bên trái: “??”

Alpha ngồi hàng phía sau nghe không rõ: “Lúc tuyển thành viên sao không thấy có ban đấy nhỉ.”

Đã đến giờ bắt đầu cuộc hội nghị thường kỳ, sinh viên trong phòng học cũng dần an tĩnh trở lại, hội trưởng hội sinh viên của đại học U tiến lên phía trước, giới thiệu ban quản lí của hội cho các thành viên mới vào.

“…… Phó hội trưởng Tống Linh, phó hội trưởng Hứa Nhân Nhân, phó hội trưởng Tiêu Ngạn.”

“Tên phó hội trưởng này là do bọn tôi cố lắm mới giữ lại được, xem như bộ mặt của sinh viên đại học U đi.”

Mọi người trong phòng học đều cười rộ lên, không khí nghiêm túc khi nãy cũng được hoà hoãn lại chút ít, hội trưởng tiếp tục làm công tác giới thiệu cơ bản ——

“Lịch sử hội sinh viên của đại học U đã có từ rất lâu, được thành lập với……”

Lạc Tri Dư từ trước đến nay chẳng bao giờ hứng thú với công tác của hội sinh viên, ngoại trừ việc khi nãy nghe đến tên Tiêu Ngạn thì cong khoé môi lên, song những khoảng thời gian còn lại, cậu đều nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm màn hình máy tính, chú tâm làm bài tập.

“Cậu không nghe à?” Bạn học Tôn Lực Nghiên hỏi cậu.

“Cậu nghe đi, tôi không có hứng thú.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu.

Hội nghị thường kỳ đầu tiên của đại học U, các đàn anh đàn chị tất cả đều mặc vest, người bị ép ở lại như Tiêu Ngạn cũng mặc thế. Ba năm trung học Lạc Tri Dư đã nhìn quen cảnh Tiêu Ngạn mặc đồng phục rồi, cho nên lần này liền cảm thấy có chút mới lạ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cái vỏ quýt mới này của anh hôm nay nhìn cũng được phết đó chứ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Hehe.

“Cậu thấy Tiêu Ngạn không?” Tôn Lực Nghiên vẫn còn đang nói chuyện với Lạc Tri Dư, “Từ lâu đã có vài người trong lớp bọn tôi muốn làm thân với anh ấy rồi, người gì mà ngầu thế không biết.”

“Thật sự rất tuấn tú.” Cô gái ngồi bên cạnh cũng gia nhập cuộc trò chuyện, “Ngoại hình khí chất cũng đẹp trai nữa.”

Lại líu lo nói một hồi.

“Vẫn là như thế thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư chốt lại một câu.

Ngày nào cũng thấy ổng hết, cũng chỉ đến vậy là cùng.

Kế tiếp đó, cậu liền thu hoạch được kha khá ánh mắt mang đầy thù hận nhìn về phía mình.

Lạc Tri Dư: “?”

“Mọi người làm gì vậy.” Tôn Lực Nghiên lên tiếng giảng hòa, “Cậu bạn học Omega này cũng được tính là có nhan sắc nên mới nói vậy thôi.”

“Đừng, tôi có nghe sinh viên năm nhất bảo, bạn học khoa mỹ thuật Lạc Tri Dư mới là xinh nhất.” Một cậu bạn khác nói, “Tôi nghe bạn lữ học khoa mỹ thuật của tôi nói, người ta là giáo thảo dự bị đó biết chưa*?”

_(*Khúc này chém, trình chưa đủ dịch, cao nhân đi ngang xin hãy chỉ bảo. Nguyên văn: “我听我美院小伙伴说的，校草储备好吗？”)_

“Khoa các cậu?” Tôn Lực Nghiên hỏi, “Cậu có quen không?”

Lạc Tri Dư: “Quen chứ.”

“Người này đến trước người kia đến sau, Tiêu Ngạn là người đến trước.” Có người nói, “Thành tích tốt bối cảnh gia đình cũng tốt, hình như cũng đã đính hôn, là người đứng trên đỉnh của nhân sinh.”

“Đúng ấy, nghe bảo hai người họ lớn lên cùng nhau, còn học trung học chung với nhau, như thể chuyện tình cổ tích vậy.”

“Đừng mà, nào có chuyện tình yêu giống như truyện cổ tích như thế được, vì chẳng ai chịu hoà thuận lớn lên cùng với nhau đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư nghe không nổi nữa rồi, “Đánh nhau chẳng thiếu lần nào.”

Sau đó cậu lại thu hoạch thêm được vài ánh mắt thù hận nữa, phảng phất như đang nói rằng ——

“Thằng quỷ này khoái KY dữ.”

Lạc Tri Dư là người thông minh, cậu lựa chọn chế độ câm miệng, chuyên tâm làm bài tập trong chương trình học của cậu, mà cuộc trò chuyện bên cạnh vẫn còn đang tiếp tục.

“Đính hôn rồi cơ à, hoàn toàn không cho người khác cơ hội.”

“Mấy cậu có bị ngốc không thế, không lên xem diễn đàn trường sao, Tiêu Ngạn đính hôn với tân sinh khoa mỹ thuật Lạc Tri Dư đấy.”

“Không xem, diễn đàn đại học U lag muốn chết, không thèm chơi cái đồ hỏng đó đâu.”

“Hả? Ơ ơ ơ, hai nam thần của trường này thì ra lại là người một nhà sao?!”

“Dù sao cũng hợp nhau mà, vậy có gì, tìm được ảnh chụp trên diễn đàn không, muốn nhìn mặt Lạc Tri Dư một chút, xem xem có phải là một Omega đáng yêu hay không nè.”

Lạc Tri Dư: “……” Ô kê mấy má.

Hội nghị thường kỳ vẫn còn đang diễn ra, Tiêu Ngạn bước lên phía trước, lời ít ý nhiều giải thích về bộ phận và công việc mà hắn phụ trách, sau đó để lại tên của mình ở trên bảng đen.

“Hai vị phó hội trưởng là Tiêu Ngạn và Hứa Nhân Nhân có việc nên phải rời đi trước, phần sau của hội nghị tôi và Tống Linh sẽ tiếp tục tiến hành.” Hội trưởng nói, “Tiêu Ngạn sẽ mua đồ ăn vặt cho mọi người lót bụng.”

Xung quanh Lạc Tri Dư bắt đầu có vài người hoan hô.

“Cậu đang làm gì vậy?” Bạn học Tôn nhìn Lạc Tri Dư khép máy tính lại, cất notebook vào cặp sách, “Vẫn chưa kết thúc mà, cậu phải đi rồi sao? Không cầm đồ ăn vặt đi sao?”

“Tôi cũng có chút chuyện phải về.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Không đợi được nữa.”

“Đúng rồi bạn học, quên hỏi cậu tên gì.” Cậu học Alpha ngồi hàng ghế phía sau nói, “Sau này đều là thành viên hội học sinh, để lại cái tên về kết bạn đi, có thể làm quen thêm chút nữa.”

Lạc Tri Dư vừa muốn mở miệng, Tiêu Ngạn đã tới cạnh bàn chờ cậu, ngón tay gõ gõ xuống mặt bàn: “Lạc Tri Dư, đến giờ đi rồi.”

“Làm phiền cậu, cho em ấy ra ngoài một chút.” Tiêu Ngạn nói với bạn học ngồi cạnh, nhận lấy bao máy tính của Lạc Tri Dư, “Em dù sao cũng chẳng phải người của hội sinh viên bọn anh, sao cứ tích cực ngồi ở giữa như vậy làm gì nhỉ.”

“Lên mạng đó.” Lạc Tri Dư oán giận, “Em tìm nửa ngày trời, dịch đi dịch lại mấy chỗ liền, mới phát hiện chỗ kia có sóng wifi mạnh nhất. Phòng học các anh xin có vấn đề gì rồi, sớm biết vậy đã không tới đợi anh.”

“Đi thôi, về nhà rồi lên mạng.”

Hai người sóng vai rời đi, vị trí khi nãy Lạc Tri Dư vừa ngồi bỗng trở nên trống trải.

Xung quanh ——

“……”

“Cậu ấy là Lạc Tri Dư?”

“Thì rõ là thế rồi.”

“……”


	85. Phiên ngoại 6

[ Quả quýt ]: Đào Đào, em ở đâu rồi?

[ Ve sầu ]: Mới vừa tan học, chờ em một chút. Lau-mồ-hôi.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Khi nãy mới có chút việc.

[ Quả quýt ]: Chuyện gì, đi cấp lại thẻ sinh viên hả?

[ Ve sầu ]:?! Sao cái gì anh cũng biết vậy.

[ Quả quýt ]: Đừng cấp lại, anh đang giữ đây này.

[ Ve sầu ]:? Làm sao anh lại giữ nó.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sau tiết thể dục buổi sáng là em đã không thấy nó rồi, em còn đi tìm quanh sân thể dục tận hai vòng nữa chứ.

[ Quả quýt ]: Thành viên của tiểu ban hội học sinh nhặt được, nhận ra nó là của em, nên mang tới đưa cho anh.

[ Ve sầu ]:……

Bởi vì Lạc Tri Dư thường xuyên tham dự hội nghị thường kỳ của hội sinh viên để ăn ké uống ké, lần này thành viên mới đều đã biết mặt cậu hết rồi, trên đường đi nếu nhìn thấy cậu cũng sẽ chủ động chào hỏi. Lạc Tri Dư cũng không phải cái dạng chỉ biết tới ăn không ngồi rồi, trong ban văn nghệ của hội học sinh cũng có vài người bên khoa mỹ thuật, mấy người họ cũng quen biết cậu, nên đôi lúc sẽ có công việc cần cậu hỗ trợ.

“Cậu bạn, còn muốn cấp lại thẻ không?” Nhân viên công tác của phòng hỗ trợ sinh viên thúc giục, “Làm mất thẻ mà sao vẫn vui vẻ thế?”

“Không làm nữa, cháu cảm ơn ạ, cháu tìm được rồi.” Lạc Tri Dư vội vàng nói, “Cháu về lấy đây ạ.”

“Chúc mừng.” Nhân viên trực ban nói, “Sinh viên mấy cậu đúng là có nhiều cách để làm mất thẻ mà, tìm lại được là tốt rồi.”

Các kiểu làm mất thẻ của sinh viên, đúng là có nhiều thật, trung bình mỗi sinh viên đều cơ bản sẽ làm mất thẻ hai lần. Tỉ như tháng trước, Phàn Việt cũng đã khóc lóc kể lể với tên bạn cùng phòng của anh ta chỉ vì cái thẻ sinh viên bị anh ta làm rơi xuống bồn cầu.

Lại tỉ như tháng trước trước nữa, Thang Nguyên vừa học xong tiết tự chọn, đang trên đường về nhà thì bị một đám mèo nhảy xổ ra từ bụi cỏ giật lấy mất cái thẻ sinh viên.

Một người bạn khác cũng vào nhóm cựu học sinh khóc lóc kiểu thế là Trương Thự. Hôm nọ trong lúc anh ta đang tắm rửa thì quên mất phải cất thẻ đi, kết quả hôm sau tìm được thẻ thì đã phát hiện trong thẻ chẳng còn tiền nữa rồi.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô, người bị bắt gia nhập cái nhóm cựu học sinh này, hôm nay thì an ủi đứa này, ngày mai lại an ủi đứa khác, nghiễm nhiên tiếp tục làm công tác “giáo dục học sinh”.

“Ai chưa từng làm mất thẻ thì người đó đúng là một sinh viên bất hạnh.” Lạc Tri Dư kể hết đống sự kiện trên cho Tiêu Ngạn nghe xong, cuối cùng tổng kết lại một câu, “Cuộc sống đại học của em vì thế mà không bị bất hạnh.”

“Làm mất thẻ mà cũng phải lí do lí trấu cho được.” Tiêu Ngạn đưa tấm thẻ vừa tìm lại được kia cho Lạc Tri Dư, “Cũng may có người nhặt được ở dưới gốc cây đấy, còn bảo là ảnh chụp trông khá đẹp, nhìn phát là biết ngay người quen.”

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Cuối tuần này em sang nhà Tiêu Ngạn đi, cả nhà mình đi công tác hết rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]:……

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Ngoan, chị vừa nhắn cho Tiêu Ngạn rồi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chị muốn em cho mèo ăn không?

[ Lạc Tư Tuyết ]: Đã gửi người nuôi.

Không cần Lạc Tri Dư phải nói, Tiêu Ngạn đã tự giác biết để lái xe dọc theo con đường về nhà mình. Lạc Tri Dư quang minh chính đại bước vào cửa, liền nghe thấy thanh âm vỗ cánh thật to.

“Đào Đào.” Chú vẹt cất tiếng chào hỏi, “Đào Đào thật đáng yêu.”

“Mấy ngày không gặp, sao con vẹt này càng nói nghe càng lưu manh thế nhỉ.” Lạc Tri Dư tìm thấy con vẹt khôi hài này, “Đào Đào là thứ mà mày có thể gọi ư?”

“Từ sau khi em tới, nó liền không thể nào đọc thơ được nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn đẩy cậu vào trong phòng, “Là tự em nói đấy, nó làm thế nào mà lại biến thành thế này rồi.”

Thực ra cũng không thể trách Lạc Tri Dư được, từ sau khi hai nhà hòa hoãn lại ngồi xuống nói chuyện với nhau, Tiêu Tự liền không biết nghe ở đâu ra cái tên “Đào Đào” ở nhà của Lạc Tri Dư, mỗi lần ngồi ở phòng khách trò chuyện, chốc chốc ông lại nói “Đào Đào”, con vẹt này thế mà lại học được rất nhanh.

“Đào Đào.” Chú vẹt gọi đến vui vẻ.

“Không được gọi Đào Đào, gọi anh trai.” Lạc Tri Dư kiên trì, không ngừng sửa lại cho đúng, “Cái đồ lưu manh này.”

Tiêu Ngạn cười cười, tham dự vào cuộc náo loạn của chú vẹt và Lạc Tri Dư.

[ Trương Thự không phải mochi ]: Có bận không?

[ Quả quýt ]: Không bận, chỉ đang có trò vui để chơi thôi.

[ Trương Thự không phải mochi ]: Lạc Tri Dư cũng ở đó à? Vậy tiện thể thảo luận quà tặng tặng thầy cô nhân dịp năm mới luôn.

“Đào Đào.” Tiêu Ngạn và chú vẹt nhỏ đồng thời gọi một tiếng.

“Hả?” Lúc Lạc Tri Dư ngẩng đầu, khóe miệng còn vương lại chút ý cười, “Làm sao vậy?”

Như thể muốn níu lấy nụ cười lướt qua trong chớp mắt ấy, Tiêu Ngạn cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng hôn xuống khóe môi cậu: “Bọn Trương Thự bảo, muốn thảo luận về việc tặng quà năm mới cho thầy cô.”

Các thành viên trong nhóm cựu học sinh của Nhất Trung, đợt ngày nhà giáo lần trước vẫn chưa kịp chuẩn bị quà, bọn họ liền định nhân dịp năm mới này, chuẩn bị vài phần cho các thầy cô trong trường, trong đó tất nhiên bao gồm cả chủ nhiệm Ngô.

“Chúng ta xem xem có nên lập thêm nhóm mới hay nói gì đó không nhỉ, phải cho các thầy cô bất ngờ mới được……” Tiêu Ngạn vừa nói được một nửa, con người theo chủ nghĩa hành động Lạc Tri Dư đã bắt đầu rục rịch tay chân.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô đang ở trong văn phòng tăng ca bỗng thấy màn hình di động sáng lên, giao diện phần mềm nhắn tin bỗng nhảy lên một tin nhắn mới.

“Lạc Tri Dư” đã xoá bạn ra khỏi nhóm.

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “?”

Ông vừa bị tên nhóc con này dùng một chân đá ra khỏi nhóm chat đó ư?

[ Thang Nguyên ]:?

[ Trương Thự không phải mochi ]: Lạc Tri Dư em làm gì vậy?

[ Quả quýt ]:……

[ Phàn Việt ]: Suy nghĩ thật rõ ràng.

[ Bé que cay ]: Chủ nhiệm Ngô sẽ tủi thân đến chết.

[ Ve sầu ]: Cách vừa nhanh vừa hất tiết kiệm thời gian nhất đó, có vấn đề gì sao.

[ Tường Đầu Thảo ]: Là phong cách của Lạc Tri Dư……

[ Quả quýt ]: Đừng nói nữa, che-mặt.jpg, mau thảo luận đi, thừa dịp thấy ấy vẫn chưa phát hiện, bàn luận cho xong rồi mau chóng cho thầy ấy vào lại.

Nửa giờ sau, màn hình di động của chủ nhiệm Ngô lại hiện lên một tin tức mới.

“Tiêu Ngạn” đã mời bạn tham gia nhóm chat [ Nhất Trung hôm nay có còn bắt yêu sớm không ta ]

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:???

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Các em lại mời thầy vào?

[ Phàn Việt ]: Chủ nhiệm, em và bạn gái cãi nhau, thầy làm ơn hãy khai sáng cho em đi.

[ Ve sầu ]: Vừa rồi là trượt tay thôi ạ.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Tên nhóc thúi này, không phải em có thù gì với thầy đó chứ.

[ Ve sầu ]: Sao mà thế được ạ


	86. Phiên ngoại 7

Năm mới vừa đến, vài vị giáo viên của Nhất Trung đã nhận được quà do bọn học sinh tốt nghiệp năm nay và năm trước gửi tặng đến, đi kèm với nó còn có cả lời mời tụ họp cuối tuần này.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Chủ nhiệm, lu trà* có đẹp không?

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:……

[ Ve sầu ]: Bọn em phải ngồi lâu lắm mới khắc lại được hết tên của mỗi người bọn em đấy, còn gửi lời chúc bình an đến cho thầy nữa, hoa này còn là tự tay em khắc lên, tất cả đều là tâm ý dạt dào.

[ Ve sầu ]: Chủ nhiệm cười một cái đi nào.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]: Mỉm-cười.jpg

[ Ve sầu ]: Đáng-yêu.jpg, thấy thầy cười như vậy, coi bộ thầy cũng thích lắm đó.

[ Chủ nhiệm Ngô ]:……

[ Bé que cay ]: Hôm đó vừa đá chủ nhiệm Ngô ra khỏi nhóm, bọn em đã phải đắn đo lâu lắm mới chọn được cái lu trà này, còn được hỗ trợ bởi lá trà do Tiêu Ngạn tài trợ nữa. Che-mặt.jpg

[ Quả quýt ]: Lá trà là đồ tặng kèm, không dám nhận không dám nhận.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Chủ nhiệm ơi cuối tuần này có đi tụ họp không, sẽ có bất ngờ đấy.

[ Bánh trôi trốn các bé meo meo ]: Bọn em cũng mời thầy Hứa rồi, đều là người quen cả ấy mà.

Sự bất ngờ mà bọn họ nhắc tới, chính là tất cả những học sinh trở về từ mọi nơi trên đất nước, đều khoác trên mình bộ đồng phục của Nhất Trung, trước ngực đều là bảng tên khi trước của bọn họ. Cái đám vừa mới tốt nghiệp không lâu này, giờ lại mặc lại bộ đồng phục năm xưa, tưởng chừng như bọn họ đã trở về thời thiếu niên năm ấy.

Thứ sáu lúc vừa mới tan học, ở cổng trường Nhất Trung đột nhiên xuất hiện một đám học sinh mặc đồng phục, đang đứng trước cửa cãi nhau ầm ĩ, khiến ai ai cũng phải ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại.

“Hôm nay không thể rời khỏi trường.” Bác bảo vệ mới tới nói, “Đều đi vào hết cho tôi.”

“Được ạ!” Cả đám người hoan hô.

“Bọn chúng là học sinh đã tốt nghiệp rồi, nay chỉ trở về chơi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô giải thích với bác bảo vệ, “Sao cả đám lại học theo Tiêu Ngạn thế này, chỉ biết mặc đồng phục trở về phá phách thôi.”

“Béo quá đi.” Bạn học Lục Minh Quy ở đại học béo lên một vòng, khoá kéo cũng kéo không được, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng khoác áo ở bên ngoài, “Ăn xong hôm nay rồi nghỉ thôi, em còn phải về vận động.”

“Đại học tốt thật, lên đại học rồi, thấy các em rảnh rỗi hơn biết mấy.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô vừa chạy tới liền khách sáo một câu, “Có phải ngày nào cũng ngoại trừ ăn thì ngủ, chơi cũng vui vẻ lắm hay không hả.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, đã lập tức nhận được khá nhiều lời phải bác từ các tân sinh viên mới lên đại học ——

“Đều là gạt người! Trước khi thi đại học mọi người đều bảo thi đỗ rồi thì sẽ nhàn nhã lắm, nhưng tất cả đều là giả dối hết, làm sinh viên thực ra rất mệt mỏi.”

“Huhuhu em học ngành phiên dịch, ngày nào cũng học đến mê sảng, có cả tiết đọc sách buổi sáng lẫn cả tiết tự học buổi tối.”

“Em chọn đúng nghề quá mà, ngày nào cũng như phải thi lại đại học, huhuhu tóc em rụng đến chẳng còn nữa rồi, nhưng vì tích điểm, phải liều mạng thôi.”

“Học tới nỗi mê sảng còn chưa là gì, năm hai sau này còn phải đi thực tập.”

Chủ nhiệm Ngô: “……”

Ông cũng chỉ khách sáo một câu thôi, không nghĩ tới lại dẫn về một màn tố khổ đầy thắm thiết của đám nhóc này, đành phải nhất thời an ủi.

“Mắt thấy các em đều đã trưởng thành hết rồi.” Thầy giáo Hứa cười nói, “Có thật là bận rộn như vậy sao?”

“Có chứ ạ.” Một cậu bạn nói, “Em vẫn còn nhớ có hôm đang là ba giờ đêm, Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn đăng tin lên vòng bạn bè bảo cậu ấy đang vẽ, có thể thấy được ai ai cũng bận bịu cả.”

“Lần đó à.” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn ấn tượng, “Chỉ có mỗi lần đó thôi, còn lần sau thì không có nữa.”

Bởi vì sau ngày hôm ấy, người nào đó đã xách cậu lên dạy dỗ cả buổi trời, tuyên bố sẽ không bao giờ để cậu còn tinh lực thức đêm nữa.

Đám người bên kia thì vẫn đang khư khư ôm lấy chủ nhiệm Ngô tố khổ.

“Ài, cấp ba vẫn là tốt nhất, em nhớ mọi người lắm, bạn cùng phòng hiện tại của em không tốt tí nào cả, ngày nào cũng chơi game đến tối khuya, nhắc hai lần cũng không có tác dụng gì.” Lục Minh Quy ảo não nói, “Mọi người có vấn đề gì tương tự không?”

“Bạn cùng phòng đại học của tôi khá tốt.” Thang Nguyên nói, “Còn giúp tôi xách cơm trưa về, tuy rằng mỗi lần về chỉ mang đúng một phần sườn gà, nhưng cũng đã đủ làm tôi cảm động rồi.”

“Bọn em thì không ở ký túc.” Lạc Tri Dư giơ tay, “Em và anh Ngạn ở bên ngoài, nên phòng ký túc của em trống trơn.”

Một phần cũng là vì tưởng niệm cuộc sống ở ký túc xá, nên cậu mới về đây một chuyến.

“Đề tài này không phải dành cho em.” Phàn Việt cười cười đuổi Lạc Tri Dư đi, “Thằng bạn của anh học cùng trường với em ấy, mấy cái hành động ngứa mắt hôm trước mà hai người làm, anh đã biết hết rồi đấy nhé.”

“Hai đứa chúng nó làm cái gì à?”Chủ nhiệm lớp cấp ba của Lạc Tri Dư tò mò.

“Cái này em biết.” Trương Thự giơ tay, “Khi đó cảnh tượng sẽ giống như thời đại phục hưng của đại học U vậy, lời thổ lộ nồng thắm được bao bọc bởi hàng ngàn ánh nến lập loè trước cửa ký túc xá. Anh Ngạn còn đòi ở lại với Lạc Tri Dư một đêm, sau đó còn rải hoa hồng và nến nhỏ đầy sân ký túc xá mua ha ha ha ha.”

“Sau đó em lại bị một đám người cầm chổi đánh tới tấp, bảo bọn em cố ý về đây phát cơm chó.” Lạc Tri Dư tức giận nói, “Cái đó mà là phát cơm chó sao, cái đó phải là vì em đang giận dữ nên mới về ký túc xá ở một đêm cho bớt nóng, em còn trả luôn cả phí ăn ở rồi đấy.”

Nguyên nhân tức giận, vẫn do cái chuyện kia.

_(*Chuyện do anh Ngạn XXX quá nhiều thì phải)_

Chỉ là cậu cũng không nghĩ tới, Tiêu Ngạn sẽ đi mua hoa và nến về, thậm chí còn thành công mua chuộc được chú bảo vệ lầu dưới.

Lạc Tri Dư cả người xách theo hành lý liền bị bạn cùng phòng ném ra ngoài trở lại, đành phải từ bỏ ý định trải nghiệm sinh hoạt ký túc xá, cùng Tiêu Ngạn về nhà.

“Ha ha ha ha anh Ngạn thế mà cũng làm việc này.” Thang Nguyên lần đầu tiên nghe thế, “Hai ngươi đúng là không thể thiếu được phân đoạn tỏ tình này đi.”

Lạc Tri Dư lắc đầu, đôi mắt hơi mang chút tiếc nuối mà nhìn các thầy cô một cái.

Đúng là không thiếu thật.

Từ rất lâu về trước khi còn học cấp ba, Tiêu Ngạn đã kéo cậu đến khu vườn nhỏ sau toà dạy học để thổ lộ chuyện này, thậm chí còn chỉ cho cậu hai sự lựa chọn chẳng khác gì nhau nữa.

“Được rồi được rồi.” Chủ nhiệm Ngô nói, “Lại nhắc đến chuyện này để lấy thầy ra làm trò cười chứ gì.”

“Chủ nhiệm hãy cố gắng bắt những ai yêu sớm đi.” Lạc Tri Dư nói, “Mấy kiểu giống như em với Tiêu Ngạn, yêu mà không ảnh hưởng đến học tập ấy, thì ít ai làm được.”

“Yêu xa cách cái trần nhà.” Tỉnh Hi Minh cũng nói, “Việc này đã trở thành trò cười của em trong rất nhiều năm.”

“Thầy có câu hỏi này.” Thầy giáo Hứa nói.

“Dạ?” Tiêu Ngạn chú ý tới.

“Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc Tri Dư, đồng phục năm ba màu xanh lục của Nhất Trung chọc giận gì các em à, sao mọi người hôm nay ai ai cũng mặc xanh lục, mà hai em lại mặc của năm nhất năm hai thế này.” Thầy giáo Hứa rất hoang mang.

“Không phải do em.” Lạc Tri Dư lắc lắc cái tay, “Là do anh Ngạn không vui.”

Chủ nhiệm: “?”

Lạc Tri Dư so với hồi còn năm nhất trung học đã cao lên không ít, hiện tại mạc đồ hồi đó của Tiêu Ngạn lại rất vừa vặn, bảng tên trên áo đồng phục, là học tên Tiêu Ngạn lớp ba năm nhất.

Giống như năm đó, cậu mượn đồng phục xong giả mạo thân phận Tiêu Ngạn, đứng trong sân trường đấu đá lung tung.

Cậu thiếu niên nông nổi ngày ấy, bây giờ đã dần dần trưởng thành.

Mỗi người đang hiện diện trong căn phòng này, đều có chí hướng và tương lai riêng của bọn họ, sau cùng rồi cũng sẽ đường ai nấy đi.

“Bọn em sẽ thường xuyên về thăm trường.” Cuộc tụ hội kết thúc, một đám người say khướt người vẫy tay chào các thầy cô, “Bọn em trông vậy mà trèo tường thuần thục lắm đó.”

Tiêu Ngạn đêm nay vì bận trò chuyện với các thầy cô, cho nên không có thì giờ chạy sang nhìn Lạc Tri Dư. Lúc hắn quay đầu lại, mới biết Lạc Tri Dư đã ngà ngà say từ bao giờ, thái độ của người nào đó sau khi uống say cũng rất lạ thường, an tĩnh ngoan ngoãn, gắt gao nắm chặt lấy ống tay áo hắn, từng bước từng bước lon ton đi theo sau.

“Hai tụi mày về trước đi, tao thấy Ve sầu bắt đầu mê man rồi đấy.” Phàn Việt để bọn họ về trước, “Còn bọn tao thì đi taxi về sau.”

“Được, tao đưa em ấy về trước đây.” Tiêu Ngạn chào tạm biệt bọn họ.

“Anh bạn học năm hai này.” Giữa hai cánh môi của Lạc Tri Dư còn mang theo chút men rượu, phảng phất như không biết mình đang ở nơi nào, “Lát nữa anh có phải về lớp không á?”

Tiêu Ngạn sửng sốt một lúc, mới chợt phát hiện ra người này tựa hồ như đang say chuếnh choáng mà nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, thấy bộ đồng phục trên người hai người, nên liền cho rằng bản thân mình vẫn còn đang ở những năm tháng đó.

“Không về lớp nữa.” Tiêu Ngạn nói, “Đào Đào, cuối tuần rồi, không cần ở lại trường, để anh bạn năm hai này đưa em về nhà.”

——————————-

_(*Cái lu trà: )_

[ ](https://yenhoaphan.wordpress.com/2021/01/09/phien-ngoai-7/o1cn011messicfz1dlwdv_714384980/)


	87. Phiên ngoại 8

Đó là một buổi sáng mùa thu đầy nắng ấm, cậu bé Lạc Tri Dư sắp phải vào nhà trẻ rồi, bố mẹ bé đều đang bận việc công ty hết cả, nên nhiệm vụ đưa bé đi học đành phải chuyển sang cho chị gái Lạc Tư Tuyết.

Chị gái Lạc tay trái nhận tiền đút lót, tay phải xách bé Lạc Tri Dư ba tuổi lên, chủ động nhận thầu nhiệm vụ này.

Nhà trẻ cách đó không xa lắm, ở một tiểu khu cạnh khu nhà bọn họ, cũng được xem như là trường học nhất nhì của thành phố. Anh chị của bé đều tốt nghiệp từ trường này mà ra, Lạc Tri Dư cũng vì thế mà muốn bắt đầu sự nghiệp đi học trường mẫu giáo của bé ở nơi này.

“Tí nữa vào nhà trẻ em phải làm gì nào?” Dọc theo đường đi, Lạc Tư Tuyết vội vàng giáo dục em trai nhà mình.

“Phải tôn trọng người lớn, hòa thuận với bạn bè.” Bé Lạc Tri Dư dùng giọng nói còn hơi nghèn nghẹn của mình nói, “Lấy ơn báo oán, hành xử văn minh.”

“Được đó.”Lạc Tư Tuyết lúc bấy giờ mới học tiểu học, nên cũng được tính là đã dùng toàn lực để dạy dỗ. Em trai mình khuôn mặt bụ bẫm đáng yêu ai nhìn vào cũng thích, em trai mình vào nhà trẻ thể nào cũng sẽ khiến cho các thầy cô giáo chết mê cho xem, “Không được chỉ biết nói mà không biết làm, hiểu chưa? Phải kết cho thật nhiều bạn vào.”

“Dạ hiểu ~” Lạc Tri Dư đang gặm que kem vị quýt chợt hàm hồ nói ra một câu.

“Tiêu Ngạn hình như cũng học cùng trường với em đó.” Lạc Tư Tuyết nhớ ra, quan hệ của hai nhà bọn họ đúng là không tốt lắm.

Thân là bé trai bảo bối của gia đình nhà Lạc, Lạc Tri Dư đương nhiên cũng phải có quan hệ không tốt với Tiêu Ngạn.

“Dạ.” Lạc Tri Dư cái hiểu cái không, “Được ạ.”

“Không phải cứ được là xong đâu.” Là chị gái, Lạc Tư Tuyết tất nhiên cần phải giải thích cho bé biết, cái gì gọi là quan hệ không tốt, “Em không được chơi chung với Tiêu Ngạn biết chưa, tóm lại nếu có nhìn thấy tên nhóc đó thì né ra, đừng có chọc vào.”

“Dạ ~” Lạc Tri Dư vẫn còn quá nhỏ, không hiểu được nhiều lắm, nên đành tiếp tục gặm kem.

“Về nhà đừng bảo ai rằng chị mua kem cho em.” Lạc Tư Tuyết tỏ ra không yên tâm mà liếc nhìn cậu em mình một cái.

“Bảo đảm không nói, em sẽ báo đáp ân huệ của chị.” Lạc Tri Dư dùng khăn giấy lau lau tay, trên tay vẫn còn vương mùi quýt nhàn nhạt, “Chỉ cần chị chỉ gì thì em sẽ đánh đó.”

Sáng sớm hôm thứ hai, học sinh đến nhà trẻ vẫn chưa nhiều lắm, lúc Lạc Tri Dư tới trường, các bạn nhỏ học lớp chồi đều đang tập thể dục buổi sáng, một đám nhóc lon ton nhảy theo thầy cô đứng trước, hàng phía sau còn có một cậu nhóc mặt lạnh đang đứng nhìn mọi người.

Cậu nhóc ấy có vẻ cao hơn so với các bạn khác một ít, ăn mặc cũng rất chỉnh tề, không giống với những người bạn mặc đồ cộc lốc xung quanh.

Lạc Tri Dư trên người đầy mùi quýt bắt đầu chen lấn vào trong đoàn người, bò lên phía trên bồn hoa, đứng trước mặt cậu bạn nhỏ này.

“Chào cậu nha.” Lạc Tri Dư nghiêng đầu đánh giá người trước mặt, “Mình cảm thấy, tụi mình có lẽ sẽ nói chuyện hợp nhau lắm đấy.”

Bởi vì cậu bạn này rất ưa nhìn, hơn nữa cũng có thái độ khinh thường với mấy bài tập thể dục buổi sáng như cậu.

“Vì cái gì chứ?” Tiêu Ngạn có cảm giác người đang đứng trước mặt mình lúc này trông thật quen mắt, “Có phải mình đã từng nhìn thấy cậu ở đâu rồi không nhỉ.”

“Không có đâu.” Lạc Tri Dư ngồi xuống, “Mình tên là Lạc Tri Dư, mẹ mình bảo chữ Tri là ở trong Ve sầu _( Tri Liễu )_ , còn cậu tên là gì?”

“Tri trong Ve sầu?” Tiêu Ngạn có cảm giác cái tên này cũng rất quen thuộc, tựa như đã từng nghe thấy từ miệng bố mẹ mình, “Mình tên……”

“Lạc Tri Dư!” Lạc Tư Tuyết đang nói chuyện với giáo viên mẫu giáo bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, liếc mắt một cái đã thấy em mình đang đứng bên cạnh Tiêu Ngạn.

Một bé gái 6 tuổi vẫn còn chưa hiểu chuyện, chỉ biết một điều rằng ——

Thấy Tiêu Ngạn, thì cứ xem như đang chọi gà là được rồi.

“Lạc Tri Dư, cắn thằng bé đó!” Lạc Tư Tuyết không chút suy nghĩ, buột miệng thốt ra.

Động tác của Lạc Tri Dư lúc nào cũng nhanh hơn não, còn chưa kịp cẩn thận nghĩ lại xem cậu bạn nhỏ trước mặt mình này là ai, thì đã há mồm cắn lên cổ Tiêu Ngạn một cái.

Tiêu Ngạn cũng sửng sốt theo.

Ngày đầu tiên vào nhà trẻ của Lạc Tri Dư, không những không kết thêm được bạn mới nào, mà còn chuốc về một kẻ thù lớn.

Hai cậu nhóc đó đánh nhau thực sự rất kịch liệt, từ ngày đó trở về sau, hai người đều song song trở thành đối tượng cần được chú ý của nhà trẻ.

Lớp mầm và lớp chồi mỗi tuần đều sẽ có một tiết học đánh vần cùng nhau, mà cô giáo mới được mời tới cũng không biết Tiêu Ngạn và Lạc tri Dư đã có thù hằn từ lâu, nên liền để hai cậu nhóc ấy ngồi cùng bàn.

“Xiao Yan _(*Phiên âm tên Tiêu Ngạn)_.” Tiêu Ngạn viết tên mình lên trên giấy, xong quay sang hỏi Lạc Tri Dư ngồi cạnh, “Cậu biết viết không, không thì mình sẽ viết cho cậu.”

“Ghép vần quá đơn giản, mình còn biết viết chữ nữa cơ.” Lạc Tri Dư kéo vở Tiêu Ngạn qua, dùng nét bút chữ Hán xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo của mình viết tên Tiêu Ngạn xuống bên dưới hai chữ phiên âm ——

“xiao Tiêu, yan Chán*.”

_(*yan mà bé Dư xài là yan trong “chán ghét”)_

Tiêu Ngạn: “?”

“Cậu cố ý hả?” Tiêu Ngạn ném bút cái bộp, “Đánh cậu bây giờ.”

“Mình chỉ biết viết cái này thôi, cậu hung dữ cái gì chứ!” Lạc Tri Dư lật ngược cuốn vở, “Tên của mình mình còn viết chưa được nữa là.”

Tiết đánh vần sau, hai cậu bạn nhỏ của chúng ta liền bị đứng ở bên cạnh cầu trượt chịu phạt.

“Sau này mình bo xì không thèm chơi với cậu nữa.” Lạc Tri Dư thương tâm, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cầu thang trượt, “Mỗi lần định làm quen với cậu, mình lại bị cậu hại cho đứng phạt chung.”

Tiêu Ngạn: “……”

“Cậu giỏi thì làm đi, nhà mình cũng không cho mình chơi với cậu đâu.” Tiêu Ngạn dùng mũi chân đá giò Lạc Tri Dư, “Thôi bỏ đi.”

“Thôi bỏ đi là như thế nào?” Lạc Tri Dư ngẩng đầu, “Vậy còn chuyện cậu bảo muốn đánh mình thì phải giải quyết làm sao đây?”

“Chẳng phải mình vẫn chưa đánh sao?” Tiêu Ngạn mới lên được lớp chồi không lâu, đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân mình vừa mới gặp được một chướng ngại vật thật lớn, “Kẹo hôm nay mình có được mình cho cậu hết đó, chúng ta đừng đánh nhau được không.”

“Cả tháng đều phải nộp cho mình.” Lạc Tri Dư không thiếu kẹo ăn, nhưng bé lại muốn kẹo của Tiêu Ngạn hơn.

“Đều cho cậu hết mà.” Tiêu Ngạn cũng không thiếu kẹo ăn, chỉ cần Lạc Tri Dư muốn, nhóc liền đồng ý cho, “Tháng sau cũng cho cậu ăn được chưa?”

Hai cậu bạn nhỏ tạm thời hòa hoãn rồi nhìn nhau cười, sau đó mạnh ai nấy đi chơi chỗ khác

Mãi cho đến Lạc Tri Dư học lên tiểu học, bé vẫn tiếp tục viết sai tên Tiêu Ngạn.

“Em tuyệt đối cố ý.” Tiêu Ngạn học chung lớp tự chọn của đại học năm nhất chung với Lạc Tri Dư đột nhiên nhớ lại chuyện này, thừa dịp giáo sư quay đầu viết bảng, bèn dùng bút gõ lên mu bàn tay Lạc Tri Dư một cái, tính sổ với cậu.

“Không, chỉ tại anh đánh giá cao chỉ số thông minh của em quá đó thôi.” Lạc Tri Dư trốn tránh trách nhiệm, trợn mắt nói dối, “Hơn nữa đến lúc em lên trung học, cũng đâu có viết sai tên của anh nữa đâu.”

Không chỉ không sai, mà Lạc Tri Dư hiện tại viết tên Tiêu Ngạn còn rất đẹp là đằng khác, từng nét bút đậm nhạt tinh tế, còn tặng kèm một quả quýt nhỏ được chính tay họa sĩ nhà Lạc tỉ mỉ vẽ lên ——

Đó là thứ mà chỉ một mình Tiêu Ngạn mới độc quyền có được.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

Sinh nhật vui vẻ nha một bạn độc giả đáng yêu của mình (′▽`〃)


End file.
